Demon Eyes of Remnant
by Shadow Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Itachi finds himself alive and in a new world. Why exactly was he chosen, he does not know. Why won't they let him rest in peace? Whatever the reason, he's been given a second chance and he won't let it go to waste.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope everyone will enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own either series or characters. If I did, I would be rich and Itachi would be alive and happy. lol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 1**

Nothing. Darkness. That's all he saw as he turned his head to look at his surroundings. He walked but he never reached a point of end. He stomped his foot but it felt as if nothing were there for the impact, as if he were floating. He kept moving forward, walking towards nothing, but stopped when he felt a presence in the darkness.

He looked around and saw the shadow of a figure, but could not see his face or any distinctive features. The figure motioned him to walk towards him.

He took a step back away from the figure but then he felt his own body betray him and began walking towards it. He tried to stop himself but could not, and even though something out of the ordinary that he did not know of was happening, he did not fear it. It was actually quite the opposite, the closer he got to the figure, the less he decided to struggle. He felt warmth, peace and serenity when standing in front of the figure and yet he could not tell why.

All he saw now was a kind smile coming from the figure as he stood aside and motioned him to walk through, what seemed to be a portal of some type. He looked at the figure with a questioning look, but then the figures smile dropped and they both felt an other presence.

He looked away from the figure and saw a second figure running towards them, but this one felt the complete opposite of the one beside him. This new figure felt like destruction, rage, coldness and his body was telling him to run, to get away, but before he could react the figure next to him yanked him by the arm and tossed him into the portal.

As he was tossed in the portal, he saw the two clash in a grapple, and heard a vile screech coming from the second figure who tried to reach him but could not. He looked at the figure who tossed him in the portal, and once again saw a small smile as he spoke. Even though he could not hear what he had said, he was able to read his lips.

"Live"

 **...**

In the middle of the woods there was a tall girl with long blue hair, she wore a mask that covered the top half of her face, she wore a white sleeveless jacket, a sleeveless black hood and black pants, finger less gloves, metal foot guards and boots was making her rounds around the area she was assigned as the wind picked up and she heard a the rustling of leaves then a large crash.

The girl ran towards the crash, her gun in hands as she came to a stop when she spotted an unconscious boy leaning against the trunk of a tree. She slowly moved closer to get a better look as the boy began to stir.

The boy looked to be around 16 years old, he had long jet-black hair, his face framed with centre-parted bangs that extended past his chin and had long pronounced tear-troughs. He wore a black shirt under a white flak jacket, he had arm guards and black pants. What had caught her attention was the ninjato strapped on his back.

She assumed he had been sent to assassinate her and the others as she pointed her gun at him and as she was about to shoot the boy, her eyes widened when the boy had disappeared and then felt cold metal pressed against her throat.

"Who are you and where am I?" He asked

"I should be the one asking the who the hell you are?" The girl growled but then felt the cold metal cut through her skin "Fine! We're on the continent of Sanus, south from the Kingdom of Vale."

'Sanus? Vale?' He thought as he loosened his grip slightly "I'm not going to kill you, just lower your..." he looked at the object in her hands "...weapon? and slowly turn around."

The girl felt the cold from the metal being removed from her skin as she did what she was told and slowly turned around to face him as she noticed his dark onyx eyes.

"Now let me ask you this, why were you going to kill me?" He asked eyes narrowed

"You humans are the enemies and you were sent here to kill us! So of course I had to kill you first."

"I have no intentions of killing." He replied as she growled and barked at him that he was lying.

He noticed that she wasn't completely human, barely noticeable gills on her face and sharp teeth that reminded him very much of a certain blue skinned man.

She glared at him, his face was unreadable and he barely made any movement, she looked at her gun on the ground then back at him as her eyes widened when his eyes had changed from his onyx colored to a crimson red with three tomoe which spun.

After a few seconds she saw him turn around and started walking away from her. She took this chance and picked up the gun and pointed it at him, but didn't shoot.

"Isane Cerulean, 30 years old, a Faunus from menagerie." He stopped walking and glanced at her "Affiliated with the White Fang, formerly an Activist group turned terrorist." Her eyes widened as his red eyes felt like they were piercing her "You have not killed, but those at your base are not as innocent as you, now put that weapon down and leave."

Her hands trembled. "How and what do you know about me?! And what are you going to do to the others?!" She shouted

"You're a kind person, you don't want to keep fighting, you want out and I'm giving you the way out." He said and walked away "As for the others, I will not kill them, but they will have to face the crimes for taking the life of the innocent."

And with that he was gone. She dropped her gun and fell to her knees.

 **...**

He was standing on a tree branch looking down at the small group who wore the same uniform as the girl from minutes ago. He watched their patterns for a few seconds, counting how may there were, and the easiest way to take them down without a fight and hopefully no bloodshed as the light of the moon slightly lit a few areas he would avoid.

He jumped onto a tree branch above two of the members as he dropped down onto them, smashing their faces into the ground knocking them out cold as he dragged their bodies behind a bush and he crouched and stealthily moved behind a tent.

He waited for a few seconds as one walked around the tent and was pulled down and held in a choke hold as he dropped his weapon and was slowly losing consciousness. He dragged the body away from view and sat the goon leaning on a tree.

He then quietly made his way to a tent where most of the goons were. He had time to take them out before two other goons made their way back towards the campsite. He could see the figures of at least five in there due to the light from inside the tent. He opened the tent slightly as all the figures were looking at some map on the back wall of the tent, that they did not notice him enter.

He walked up to the table and put out the flame of the candle as he hit one of them in the back of the neck and grabbed two other and slammed their faces into each other.

"What the hell?!"

"Intr-"

A goon tried shouting but was silenced when he was punched in the gut then kneed in the face before getting a shop to the back of the head. That left one as he easily evaded a punch and grabbed the goons outstretched arm and with his own as he put pressure on it, causing it to break then a quick jab to the neck before slamming his face into the table.

He looked around seeing the unconscious bodies around him. He walked out of the tent and gathered the other bodies and threw them into the same tent as he heard two voices coming from the woods. He hid in a different tent as the two goons walked onto the campsite.

"Where is everyone?"

"Probably lazing off, those lazy bastards."

They snickered as walked past the tent but one was grabbed and pulled into the tent where he was being choked until he ran out of air and fell unconscious.

"Yeah, those-" The goon turned around when he didn't hear his friends snickering "Larry?" He looked around "Okay, haha, so funny."

Nothing, but then he saw a shadow swiftly appear before he was sent to the ground by a kick to the side of the head and the impact of his head hitting the ground knocked him out.

"They were all simple goons." He then looked at a tree "Isn't that right, Isane?"

The girl from before slowly walked out from behind the tree and looked at the man on the ground.

"He's alive, they all are."

Isane looked at the boy. "Who are you?"

He walked past her. "Will you guide me to the nearest town?"

"Aren't you going to answer me first?" Isane asked

"If you help me, I will help you." He replied as she watched him but then slowly nodded "My name is Itachi."

Isane snickered. "Who names their kid, Weasel?!" She laughed

"Apparently, my parents." Itachi replied

Isane smirked as she walked next to him. "Are you just going to leave them here?"

"I will tip off the local authorities, while you leave safely."

Isane glanced down at him as she was taller than him and smiled.

 **...**

True to his word, Itachi tipped off the local authorities about suspicious men in the woods a short distance from their location, but not before buying Isane some new clothes with the money he had take from the goons. After Isane had changed into civilian clothing and thanking him, she left and he was currently walking through the streets as some of the civilians eyed him.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and decided he needed some new clothes as well, noticing that his Anbu uniform was somewhat identical of those of the White Fang. Itachi walked into a clothing store and bought some black jeans, black shirt and a black jacket. He was about to leave the store when he saw a black cloak with a hood which he was missing from his Anbu uniform other than his mask.

What Itachi had noticed earlier as well, was that his vision was clear, he did not feel any strain in his eyes and he felt like he did before he had gotten the disease that weakened him back in the Elemental Nations. Itachi looked up at the moon as he walked into a dark alleyway before jumping up onto the rooftop and sitting down.

He would have to sleep on the rooftop tonight as he did not want to waste the rest of the amount of money he had taken from the goons. It wouldn't be a problem for him as he could easily adapt and had usually spent his nights leaning against a tree when he worked for the Akatsuki.

He had much to learn about this world as he only learned the small amount from Isane's mind. The library was closed as it has gotten a bit late so he would have to wait until morning when they opened.

An other thing he was wondering was, how did he end up here? The last thing he remembered was his battle with Sasuke. Sealing the Amaterasu into Sasukes' eyes and putting a seal on one of Sasukes' in case the masked man who proclaimed to be Madara tried to make contact with his little brother.

 **...**

The next morning, Itachi was in the library walking through the different aisles of books. Once he had found the books he had been looking for, History, Geography, Politics, anything that he thought he would need to know about this world he was in, he stacked and placed on a table near the back of the library, where he sat and read through them.

It hadn't taken him long to read through it all, with or without his Sharingan, he easily learned and memorized the key points that he believed he needed to know. He learned about the past war between the Four Kingdoms, called the Great War, which after it had ended the Four Kingdoms met on an island called Vytal and negotiated and finally declared peace. He learned about the Huntsman Academies, the closest to him at the moment being Beacon in the Kingdom of Vale, while Shade in the Kingdom of Vacuo was to the West, Haven in the Kingdom of Mistral to the East, and finally Atlas in the Kingdom of Atlas towards the North.

These Huntsman Academies were dedicated to training future Huntsmen and Huntresses, which were warriors tasked to defend the Kingdoms from the Grimm. If anything it reminded him about the Ninja Academies, training to be the future Shinobi to protect their villages.

Itachi had paused while reading about the creatures of Grimm. Creatures that were made to destroy and were the main enemy of both the Humans and Faunus. Creatures with no souls, and are unable to use the power called Aura, which is the manifestation of one's soul in this world.

Did Itachi have this Aura? He did not know, but what was puzzling him at the back of his mind was if he was still able to use his Ninjutsu. He was able to use his Sharingan, so he concluded that he still had Chakra, but will he be able to perform previous ninja arts that he had mastered? He decided he would find out when he left the town and began his journey.

After having read the book, he stood and placed the books back exactly where he had grabbed them from. He grabbed his bag as he walked passed the lady at the counter who bid him a good day.

 **...**

 **One year later**

Itachi sat on a branch of tree looking down at the disappearing bodies of the grimm he had just taken down. They resembled something close to wolves and even though their number were great, they were easy to read and were no match for him. He looked towards the back of the dying grimm called beowolves as he saw one last survivor of the lot. He jumped down from the tree his feet landing on the soft white of snow as his black cloak settled down in place, the hood over his head and a white mask over his face.

He watched as the last beowolf charged towards him. Itachi took a few steps forward before charging into a run. When the two had reached the midpoint the beowolf jumped and swiped it's large claw at him, but Itachi simply past him. The two were looking opposite directions as Itachi swiped his blade in the air before placing back into his robe and the beowolf behind him split in two before died in black smoke.

Itachi walked through the snow as he heard gun shots and could sense a single persons aura. He ran through the snow until he jumped onto the trees and began leaping from branch to branch. He came to a stop at the last tree before reaching a large clearing where he saw the bodies of beowolves dying before disappearing in black smoke. And the cause of the many dead grimm, was a single form which seemed to be a girl a year or two younger than he.

She was fair-skinned, she had black hair with dark red at the tips that was at neck-length and from what he could see, she also had silver eyes. She wore a long sleeve battle skirt with a thick blousey belt with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves,a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around the skirt also had a red trim. She wore black stockings with black combat boots with red laces. What grabbed his attention was her weapon which was a large crescent shaped red with black trims Scythe, which she either used to cut her opponents or shoot them with what he made out to be the sniper rifle of the Scythe.

He wanted to help the girl but it looked like she could handle herself as he watched her use the recoil of the shots accelerating her speed and even sending her into the air before she came down with a fury of slices. And even if he wanted to help, he had other things to take care of as a second person appeared next to him.

Itachi looked at the man who was taller than he. He wore a black vest under a black leather jacket with white on the shoulders and half way down the top half of the sleeves, he had black pants and black combat boots, but what was the most noticeable of his features was the red hood of the jacket he had over his head as he wore a red helmet making it unable to see his face.

He looked at the display the girl was showing as he turned around. "Let's go, we have a job." He said

Itachi nodded, but before they jumped away from the area, he looked at the girl one last time. 'Maybe I should get a weapon of my own.' He thought.

The girl had finished her fight with the beowolves as she looked towards the trees where she had thought she felt a single person there watching. She shrugged as a smile adorned her face and her Scythe changed to a more compact and easier to carry around form that she strapped the the back of her belt.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This chapter is going to be to test the waters I guess you could say. If people enjoy it then I'll keep working on this one. Let me know, if you would like Itachi to keep his Ninjutsu or should he be without it and only have his Sharingan abilities, Genjutsu, and of course his Taijutsu. Should I add more characters from Naruto? For Friends or Foes? Or would you like to see a character from a different series? Should he build a team or go solo? Let me know what you all think and I'll give it all some thought. Thank you for reading this first chapter! See ya! Buh-Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with an other chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own either series or any of their characters!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 2**

It had been about a week since they had left the outskirts of Vale and were currently in the Kingdom of Atlas. Itachi had been informed that their job would be muscle for security during the performance of the daughter of the Schnee Companies, CEO.

Itachi preferred these type of missions where he could guard someone and had time to prepare for any upcoming issues, to those where he would have to charge in, bullets and what not flying all over the place. He didn't mind doing those jobs, but he preferred something quieter, like this.

During the time since he had arrived here, he and his current partner had gotten the attention of many. From doing small jobs up to these big named body guard jobs. They had enough security around the place and they honestly were not needed, but the CEO of the Schnee company had asked for them personally.

Currently Itachi was walking through the city of Atlas, wearing a black shirt under a black leather jacket, black jeans, black shoes and a red scarf wrapped around his neck and no mask since, no one knew the real identity of who they would call "Reaper" and "Demon Eyes".

Itachi had been spending the day walking around Atlas and getting to know the city, before his body guard job would begin this evening. Itachi had turned a corner as he saw a lot of people gathered around a dust shop which was blocked off by Atlantean police.

"They have my daughter!" Itachi heard a woman shout "Please, save her!" The woman cried out and tried to run towards the building but was stopped and held by an officer.

Itachi looked at the three story building and could see the shadows of multiple gun men set up near the windows, behind the blinds. Itachi guessed it was a robbery in progress and they had taken too long and were forced to take hostages when the police had arrived.

Itachi looked up at the roof of the shop and the building around it, then at the side alleyways as he made his way around the crowd and around the police barricade as he walked towards the building next to it and jumped onto the roof as he then brought out a scroll which he opened and placed his palm on as he released chakra onto the scroll and in a poof of smoke his white mask and black cloak appeared.

Itachi peered over the edge of the building and saw officers had fully surrounded the dust shop. Itachi jumped off the building and onto the dust shop as he walked up to a door leading into the building and began picking at the lock. Once inside, Itachi crouched and made his way across the floor, but Itachi heard footsteps running up the stairs as he hid behind a counter.

Itachi saw a little girl of about four years old come around the corner and hide behind a counter on the opposite side. Itachi then saw a man holding a gun walking casually around the same corner with a smirk on his face.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." The man said

The man walked towards the right of the floor and broke glass that held dust crystals for display. Itachi heard the man shift towards the side he knew the young child had gone as he kicked the counter light enough to make a small noise and catch the mans attention. The man heard a noise from over the counter and a grin appeared on his face but when he rounded the counter there was no one there. The man rose a brow and turned around only for his gun to be knocked out of his hands, then he was struck swiftly in the neck before he found himself face first to the ground and knocked out.

Itachi kicked the gun away from the knocked out man tied his hands with some wire. Itachi then walked to the other side of the room and rounded the counter. The little girl saw the figure in a black cloak and white mask crouch near her as she began to shake and slowly moved away.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." Itachi told the little girl, but she still seemed scared so he reached up to his mask and removed it "Is this better."

The little girl looked at the young boy who gave her a smile as he extended his hand out to her. The little girls eyes began to water as she ran up to Itachi and hugged him. Itachi gently smiled and wrapped his arms around the small child.

"I'm here to help you and the others." Itachi told her softly "So I need you to stay hidden up here."

"I'm scared, I want my mommy." The little girl said

"What's your name?" Itachi asked

"A-Akane." The little girl said

Itachi pet her head gently. "I promise, you'll see your mother again, Akane." The small child looked up a him "You promise to be a big girl and be brave?" the child slowly nodded as Itachi once again put on his mask and gestured to her to remain silent as he dragged the body of the unconscious man.

Itachi slowly walked down the stairs onto the second floor as he peeked around the corner. Three armed men was all he saw and four hostages on the floor tied up. Itachi looked off to the side and saw the switch for the lights on this floor, he brought out a kunai and threw it at the switch. The lights had turned off and the armed men were panicking.

Itachi threw the unconscious goon at the closest one and rushed to the second one who heard the small crash, but was too late when his gun was used to hit him in the face then he received a swipe kick knocking him down before getting kicked in the head knocking him out.

The third one was running towards the stairs, but was grabbed by the back of his jacket and tossed into the pile of the other goons. Before the goon was able to get onto his feet he saw a pair of glowing red eyes and he became stiff and couldn't move as if he were paralyzed.

Itachi freed the hostages as they helped him tie up the three goons as he then instructed them to go upstairs and stay hidden alongside the small child. One more floor to go and Itachi walked down the stairs as he stood in front of five men all pointing their guns at him. Itachi glanced behind them and saw six hostages tied in the corner of the room.

"Who the hell are you?!" One asked

"What happened to the others?!" Another questioned

"W-Wait, black cloak, wearing a white mask..." The third began trembling as his finger twitched "...reaper."

The fourth looked at the mask and for a fraction of a second saw a flash of red. "Demon Eyes."

"Call me what you wish, but this is where it ends." Itachi said

The five men began firing not letting up on the assault, flooding the corner with a barrage of bullets as they had all emptied the clips of their weapons.

"Heh, not so tough." seeing the figure standing still

Itachi looked at the five men, his hands were balled into fist but when he opened them every single bullet that would've hit him fell from his hand onto the floor.

"I-Impossible, he caught each and every one."

"It's my turn."

Itachi appeared in front of the middle one as he punched him in the gut, he then jumped and kicked the two on each of his sides before bringing down his foot on the back of the middle ones head. Itachi ducked from a swing as he grabbed the fourth goons wrist and broke it before pulling him and swinging him at the fifth and final goon who had been sent crashing into a wall. Goons two and three had stood back up, but Itachi grabbed their heads and collided them with the others.

Itachi looked at the shops entrance as he jumped towards the hostages as the door was blasted open. The police barged in as they saw a glimpse of orange in the corner. When the dust settled all they saw was a figure cloaked in black standing in front of six tied up hostages and five armed goons knocked out near the stairs.

"Had I not been here, you would have injured the hostages." Itachi said as he ignored the officers and released the hostages "There are more goons tied on the second floor and five hostages hiding on the third."

"Who are you?" A younger female officer with brown hair asked but her question was never answered when he disappeared in a cloud of smoke

At a tea shop five blocks away from the dust shop, Itachi sat in a booth taking a sip of his tea and eating a tri-colored dango as he received his clones memories.

 **...**

Itachi was on the side of the stage as Red, which is what he called him, was on the other side looking out for any suspicious behavior. Itachi watched and listened to the girl who he knew as Weiss Schnee. She was pale skinned with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A noticeable feature on her face other than the color of her eyes, was the scar running vertically down her left eye, which made him wonder how she had gotten it.

She wore a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem which was scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white under the skirt. Over it she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from the shoulder to wrist, lines in red and with a ruffed collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee crest, which reminded him of how he used to wear the Uchiha crest on his back.

She wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin rectangular silver earring. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. She had a beautiful voice he would admit and he was actually enjoying her performance. Itachi looked at Red who seemed to be walking away from the side of the stage and disappearing towards the back.

Itachi lifted his hand towards the side of his ear. "See something?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of it, you stay and protect the Ice Princess." He heard Red say through the ear piece

"Hn."

 **...**

Red walked through a hallway where he seemed to be following a man who was acting suspicious. Red swiftly moved around the corner as the man turned around thinking he was being followed but did not see anyone. Red looked around the corner and saw it was clear and moved towards the other hallway where he peeked towards and could see the man standing at a door when he knocked twice then three times before the door opened and he walked in.

Red slowly and quietly walked up to the door, leaning in slowly and listening to their conversation. After a few seconds he heard what he needed and repeated the same knocks as the other man.

"Must be Jason, open it."

As the door opened he kicked the door in sending the man from before flying back and landing on a couch.

"What the f-"

The man did not finish as he was kicked in the knee then hit on the head as Red brought his leg up before it came down crashing into the guys head knocking him out. Red moved back from a punch as he jumped placing his feet on the mans chest and jumped away from him and to the other. Red wrapped his leg around the man head as he spun bringing the man down his knee on his back before delivering a punch to the back of his head.

A goon grabbed Red from the back as he head butted him but did not let go as an other goon had a bat and was about to swing, but red kicked the man in the gut as he then jumped and back causing the goon to lose his grip on him. He pushed the goon towards the one holding the bat as he himself reached behind him and took hold of his weapon. Red held a crowbar in his hands as he walked towards the goons.

"This is going to hurt." He said

 **...**

Itachi wondered what was taking Red so long as the performance was nearly over. Itachi saw a shadow from the side of his eyes as he glanced and saw a person sneaking around the back. Itachi looked at Weiss then at the suspicious figure as he slowly backed away.

Itachi had jumped onto a pillar beam and was silently following above the man, who seemed to be making his way exactly behind the curtains where Weiss is standing. Itachi narrowed his eyes and jumped down, silently landing behind the man who did not notice his presence until Itachi's arm was around his neck and his hand was muffling the sounds of his mouth as he added pressure.

Itachi slowly let the body go limp as he grabbed some rope laying around and tied the man up next to a pillar. Itachi made his way back to his spot as Weiss had finished her performance and curtsied before making her way off the stage and to Itachi.

"Where's your friend?" Weiss asked

"I'm right here, Ice Princess." Red said walking up to the two

"Ice Princess?! Do you know wh-"

"Relax, I was taking care of some business." Red replied as he looked to the side "Looks like you did too."

Weiss glanced where he had and saw a man tied up as she then looked at the black hooded figure with the white mask, whom was Itachi.

"I did." Itachi said as he motioned Weiss to follow "Let's get you home safe."

Weiss glared at Red, before walking off following Itachi.

"What's your name?" Weiss asked but Itachi did not answer "Did you not hear me?"

"My name is of no importance." Itachi said which Weiss huffed in response

 **...**

Itachi had spent the week in Atlas, more specifically in the Schnee Manor, as he was currently training outside. He made several swipes and jabs into the air and moved around as if were fighting against an opponent. Itachi side glanced towards a pillar where he knew a certain heiress was behind it watching him, as she had been for the past week, whenever he would train.

Weiss was behind a pillar as she watched Itachi train. She watched as every single one of his movements and attacks were executed with exact precision. He did not make a move that was not needed. She quickly moved away from the pillar as she saw him glance towards it.

'Did he see me?' She asked herself as she glanced out to the clearing but he was gone 'Where'd he go?'

"May I help you with something, Miss Schnee?"

Weiss yelped and turned around seeing the masked figure behind her.

"Actually, would you like to train with me?" Itachi asked noticing the weapon on her waist

Weiss nodded slowly as she followed him out onto the clearing, both combatants looking at each other before Weiss lunged forward, her Rapier in hand as she went for a jab which Itachi used his blade to throw hers off the point of intended impact and he spun before placing his hand on her back and giving her a gentle push away from him.

Weiss narrowed her eyes as a Glyph appeared behind her and she jumped onto it as it launched her straight at him as he easily evaded her attack but she had a second glyph ready behind him which she landed on spun as her rapier was close to him but he slightly moved as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, as the back of his blade was pressed on her stomach.

Itachi let her go as he watched her stance once more and before she could attack.

"Stop." He said

"What? Why?!" Weiss questioned

Itachi walked up to her and circled around her before her stopped in front of her.

"What?" She asked again

"Move your foot back slightly." Itachi said as she rose a brow "Just do it."

Weiss did but she had moved it too much. Itachi shook his head.

"Hold up your rapier as if you are about to attack." Itachi said as Weiss did what she was told "Your form is too tight, you need to loosen up slightly." Weiss breathed and moved slightly "It's too loose now."

"This isn't helping!" Weiss shouted

"If I may, I can help but I will have to get slightly physical." Itachi said

Weiss glared at him, but all she saw was onyx eyes behind the mask. Weiss sighed and nodded. Itachi nodded as he stood closer as he then crouched and placed his hands on her legs as he began moving them slightly making his way up, not noticing the face of the Schnee heiress turning different light shades of red the more he moved up as he stopped it would seem inappropriate to go up any further.

"Focus and remember the position." Itachi said

Itachi then stood behind her as he placed his hand on her back and moved her slightly before settling his hands on her shoulders and moving them back a bit. He then stood in front of her placing his hand on her chin and moving her head up. Itachi then stood back and nodded.

"How do you feel?" He asked

"Different." Weiss replied

"You'll get used to it. Now come at me." Itachi said

Weiss lunged forward at incredible speed as Itachi smacked the rapier away from him and he moved around her, but Weiss was already spinning, her Rapier pointing at Itachi's head as he tilted his head and it slightly cut into the black hood of the cloak. Weiss smiled and her eyes widened as Itachi nodded.

"You asked me before what my name was." Itachi said as Weiss nodded "I can't tell you, but..."

"How old are you?" Weiss asked

Itachi rose a brow behind his mask. "I'm around your age." he replied seeing no harm in telling her that.

"How are you so strong?" Weiss whispered to herself but he had heard

"Am I interrupting something?"

They looked to the side and saw Red leaning against the pillar and even though he had that red helmet on, they could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Just training." Itachi replied

"And where were you? Aren't you supposed to be one of my body guards too?" Weiss questioned

"Our job here is done." Red stated ignoring the Schnee heiress as Itachi nodded "I've already got what I came for." Red tossed an object towards Itachi, who caught it. "Just how you wanted it, it's quite the beauty." Itachi nodded.

Itachi was about to walk when he got a message on his scroll. Itachi took his scroll out of his cloak and checked to see who it was from.

'Isane.'

Itachi read the message and put his scroll back into his cloak.

"What is it?" Red asked

"A job." Itachi replied

"What a coincidence, I have a job as well." Red said

"Wait!" Weiss said as they looked at her "You're just going to leave, like that? What about my training?"

"You're good, but keep working hard, I know you'll make a great huntress one day." Itachi said as he and Red were leaving

"Why didn't you dodge it?" Red said now out of range from the heiress "That's something you could've easily dodged with your eyes closed."

Itachi stayed quiet, not bothering to answer his question.

 **Three Weeks Later**

Itachi and Red had split different ways after leaving Atlas. Itachi was currently in a small town inn as there was a knock on the door. Itachi grabbed his ninjato and slowly moved towards the door. He peeked through the eye hole and placed his ninjato in his cloak as he opened the door.

"Yo!"

Itachi removed his mask after Isane entered the room and he shut the door, showing his unamused expression.

"What? No, hello or how have you been?" Isane said

"You wanted my help, here I am." Itachi said

Isane sat on the couch and looked at him. "You've grown kid." Itachi grabbed a chair and sat in front of her "Okay, okay. Here look." Isane took out a picture from her jacket as Itachi took the picture "She wants out and I want you to help her."

The picture was a fair skinned girl with amber eyes and long black hair. She had a ribbon tied with a large bow on the top of her head. She wears purple eye shadow in cats-eye style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a singe silver button on the front. Underneath it is a white sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on each leg. Black low-heeled boots and full stockings with color gradation of black to purple at her ankles.

"Name and age?" Itachi asked

"Blake Belladonna, and the same age as you." Isane answered

"When you say she wants out, you mean of a group."

Isane nodded. "The White Fang, to be exact." Itachi eyes darted from the picture to Isane who held her hands up in defense "She reached out to me when we crossed paths."

Itachi sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Where is she now?"

"Don't know..." Isane replied but before Itachi could say something she took out a piece of paper "...but, she did give me her contact information." Isane handed the paper to Itachi.

Itachi's scroll was on the bed, but he pulled out a second scroll from underneath his cloak. One scroll was his personal, which only Isane had the number to, and the second was a burn scroll he obtained from an Ice Cream colored girl he had met earlier in his journey. Itachi dialed the number in the phone as it rung for a few seconds before someone answered.

 _"Hello?"_

"I'm a friend of Isane, I'll help you out." Itachi said as he heard a small grunt "Location and Date."

 **...**

Meanwhile, Red was walking through some fog in a forest with red leaves. As the fog began to clear up he noticed the grass was red as well, at first he though they were fallen leaves, but it seems this forest is red all over. He walked closer to his destination as he heard rustling and he was surrounded by a small group of three.

"Now, now. I'm here to speak with your boss, he is the one who asked for me." Red said as they closed in and he sighed "Don't blame me for this."

One goon was about to make a wide swing but Red closed the distance between the two and stopped him by blocking with his forearms before smacking the goon in the face with his right fist giving them distance again, then kicking him in the chest as he rolled out of the way from a swing of a sword.

Red lunged forward striking the second goon in the neck as he reached his leg forward and pivoted around the goon, hitting him the back of the leg causing the goon to lose balance and fall onto his knee. Red then punched the side of the goons head as he then grabbed the goon by the shoulder tossing him down now looking at him as he grabbed his crowbar on his back and smacked the goon in the face.

The third goon grabbed him from behind, but Red elbowed him multiple times until he lost grip as he then spun in the air before the crowbar made contact with the goons head. He placed the crowbar on his back once more when he heard a fourth person and he swiftly pulled out dual pistols and pointed them at a man with red and brown hair that spiked backwards in a windswept way. The man wore a mask, which hid is eyes and upper half of his face and he has horns coming out of each side of his head. He wore a long-sleeved black suit jacket with slit sleeves and red designs and a white symbol on the left side. He wore black pants and shoes with red soles and black gloves.

"You must be their boss, Adam." Red said as he looked at the unconscious goons "They came at me first."

"I am, and I saw, though you didn't kill any of them." Adam said

"Wouldn't want to look bad in front of my employer now, would I?" Red chuckled as he spun his dual pistols and placed them inside his jacket.

"Wasn't there an other one?" Adam asked

"He's busy with a different job, but don't worry, i'm all the help you'll need." Red said as Adam began walking away and he followed

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Did anyone notice who the two figures at the beginning of the first chapter were?!**

 **Fun Author Fact- If you have not noticed, I had "Red" look and act identical as "Red Hood" from the DC Universe. Why, you ask? Because Red Hood is actually my favorite character next to Batman from the DC Universe.**

 **Question Time!- Who do you all think is under the Red Helmet? I know it's too early to tell, but in time if you figure it out, I may write a small portion of a chapter on something the first person to get it right, desires to see in a chapter.**

 **\- I Love Itachi fics, and are basically some if not the only I read. I've decided on him on keeping his Ninjutsu. I'll keep Nagato in mind, no promises. We will have at least one enemy, to give Itachi a warm up at least.**

 **adislt- I do like Kisame and Shisui, I'll keep them in mind, no promises.**

 **IrinaGrrr- You're signed in! You have to love an Anti-Hero.**

 **TheMexicanAttcker- He will.**

 **Shattering- True, and I'll make sure to correct it and Thank You.**

 **SCORN3R- HE WILL.**

 **Neema Amiry- Thank you**

 **The Baz- True. I'll do something to clear it up in a later chapter.**

 **Hobo- He will keep Ninjutsu, but he will mostly use Taijutsu and Genjutsu.**

 **Boblets- I won't make him weaker, but he will have to hold back, since his techniques are mostly overkill, and to not give out his real strength this early in the story.**

 **Max Moreno- Here it is.**

 **Guest-As do I. And I will keep that in mind. IF I do add a character from the Naruto-verse, I myself don't know if they'll stick or I'll kill them off, but he would need someone to at least give him a warm up of a fight. And Thank You!**

 **GiantPsychoGecko- Konan or Jiraiya would make things interesting, I'll keep them in mind, no promises.**

 **scoth312- As much as I wish to just be Itachi, someone has to pop up to give him a warm up of a fight at least, unless I create a strong OC enemy.**

 **Guest- I have considered ItachiXBlake, but I do not know who he will end up with yet. Who knows, maybe he'll have two girls lol**

 **enigma95-This is Itachi. He does things solo, but he will eventually have to let others in. Friends or Foes from the Naruto-verse...foes maybe to give him some of a challenge but honestly they won't unless it's an Akatsuki member or some legendary shinobi. Unless I create a strong OC to pit against him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back with an other chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! I would also like to apologize for the long wait, and I will explain why. I work as a delivery driver and this time of the year we get EXTREMELY, exhausting and stressful. Longer days, longer work week and a bunch of things to deal with on top of that and only getting a single day to rest which I use to get done what I can't during the weak so I have been unable to work on any of the stories. With Christmas creeping up on us I also have to get christmas presents and other stuff for my family and friends. I promise that I will upload atleast one or two more chapters this busy month, and once we start the new year hopefully I'll be able to update faster than at this moment.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own either series or any of their characters!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 3**

It had been two days since he spoke with Blake and now he was currently in the red forest where he awaited for a train.

 **...**

Meanwhile, with Red, he was leaning on the side of a tree as Adam and Blake, the girl he had met shortly after meeting with the White Fang. He pushed himself off the tree lightly, and walked behind the two Faunus before they started into a full sprint. They came to a stop at the edge of a cliff as the sound of a trains horn was heard. Red ran off the cliff and sliding down it, as he jumped away from the mountain and was heading towards the train. Red took out one of his pistols and shot open the top hatch of a cart as he fell through it and landed easily inside it.

He pulled out his second pistol as some Atlantean robots began to come active and they pointed their weapons at him.

Red sighed. "You pieces of junk never learn, do you?"

Adam and Blake had landed on the train shortly after Red had, as they ran up to the hatch Red had opened, but before they could look inside, the body of one of the robots came flying out of it and it had then been shot before it exploded in the air. A second later, a second robot came flying out the breaking side door of the cart and exploded as well with Red walking out of the door and looked up at them.

"You're late, what kept you two so long?" Red asked as Adam was about to check inside "Nothing there, I've cleared it all."

Then some more robots showed up as they prepared for battle.

* * *

Itachi waited as he finally heard the train horn and more importantly, he could hear the sound of metal against metal, and gun shots being fired. Itachi peered through the holes of his mask at the upcoming train as he saw Red with Adam Taurus and Blake was about to cut the coupling from the train. Itachi quickly jumped off the cliff, leaving two holes where he once stood as he fell through the air.

Red and Adam easily defeated the larger robot as they turned and ran towards Blake who was looking down before slowly looking up towards Adam. Blake rose her weapon and swung down, breaking the coupling connecting the train.

"She's a traitor!" Red told Adam who wasn't doing anything "I guess, I'll deal with her myself."

Red brought up his dual pistols and pointed them at Blake as the pistols charged and when they had fully charged they let out two massive shots at Blake who had her weapon ready to counter, but the shots were cut in half and redirected into different locations by a figure in a black cloak.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Red shouted

"It's time we went our own ways." Itachi replied as he stood next to Blake

"I took you in!" Red shouted shooting a volley of bullets "I helped you!"

Itachi easily cut through the bullets or deflected them away from Blake, with his sword until the bullets would not reach them due to the distance they had between the train and the cart the others were on.

Itachi looked over at Blake who didn't make any eye contact with him as they sat down in a hidden from view part of the train and waited.

After a few minutes of waiting, they decided they had finally gotten a good distance away from Adam and Red. Itachi and Blake jumped off the moving train and ran through the woods.

"Where will we go now?" Blake asked

"I have a small apartment in Vale, that I had Isane get for me a while back." Itachi replied not looking at the girl "We will stay there for a while."

"Won't your part-, ex-partner know about it?"

"No." Itachi said

* * *

After a few hours, they had made it into Vale, where they were met with Isane near the apartment. All three of them entered the small apartment and sat around the small kitchen table.

"So..." Isane started

"Will you be going back home?" It was Itachi who asked

"Yes, I was only visiting some old friends and also getting..." Isane paused as she took out two books, an orange book with a man and woman running and a red book with the woman kicking the man "another copy of these, the first Icha Icha book that came out about A year and three months ago, and now the author dropped this new one!"

Itachi looked away as Blake looked at the books with curiosity. Isane wiggled her eyebrows as she handed Blake the Icha Icha Paradise and watched as her cheeks slightly turned red but she then composed herself and was straight faced again.

"Interesting." Was all Blake had said

Isane grinned. "If you'd like, you can keep that one." Blakes' eyes slightly widened "Don't worry, I've read that book plenty of times." Blake slowly nodded as she drew the book closer to herself.

Itachi sighed and stood from his seat as Isane gave him a knowing look. Itachi ignored her, it was a fact that he was the one to introduce Icha Icha to the World of Remnant, but he did not write the books. He had read the books before in the Elemental Nations, and he needed the money, so he published the books from his memory but never took credit as it says on the inside of the book, "Author: Jiraiya."

"Well, I'm leaving now." Isane blurted out "You two be good kids now." Isane walked out of the apartment.

Itachi and Blake looked at each other.

"You can shower first if you'd like." Itachi said as he lay on the couch looking up at the ceiling "You will sleep in the room on the bed, and I will sleep on the couch."

"This is your apartment, I can't take you-"

"I will leave in about a week or two." Itachi said cutting Blake off "This apartment will be yours."

"I-"

"There are some forms on the kitchen counter, you can enroll in Beacon, you have the skills, and it'll be safer there as well." Itachi said as watched her round the corner of the couch and he sat up

"Why are you doing all this for me?" Blake questioned "You don't even know me, the rea-"

"I do not judge others simply by preconceptions and judgment based on their appearance." Itachi said looking into her amber eyes as they then moved up to her bow "This is part of your home now, you do not have to hide your true self."

Blakes eyes widened and she took a step back. "You know that I'm a Faunus." Itachi nodded "And you're not scared and you don't feel disgust towards me?"

Itachi shook his head. "I have no reason to, we are all the same. Be it Human or Faunus, we both live, we both feel, we both show emotion." Itachi said as he removed his cloak revealing some black pants and a grey shirt, but kept his mask on.

"One more thing," Blake said as Itachi looked at her "What's your name?"

"My name is irrelevant, but you may call me..." Itachi thought for a second "...Shizuo."

"Shizuo?"

"As the name implies, my desire is to live a quiet and peaceful life."

* * *

For the past week, Itachi and Blake had been living with each other, both barely talked but got along. Itachi would prepare food for them both as Blake would help with cleaning.

Blake had finished cleaning the dishes as she noticed Itachi walking into the bathroom and going to take his shower. Blake sat on the couch in her black shirt and white shorts as she read either her Icha Icha book or Ninjas of Love, which she read openly in front of Itachi as she knew he did not really care or mind, but at the moment she could not focus as for the past week and a half, he had not taken off his mask and she was beginning to get really curious of how he looked under it. She had hoped he would slip up and forget to put the damn thing on after his shower, but every day at every time he had worn the damn thing, even at night when he slept!

Blake heard the shower turn off and after a few minutes he had come out fully dressed in some black shorts and a navy blue shirt, but like always he had that damn mask on. Blake lightly sighed as Itachi walked past her, but she noticed he had slightly stiffened and then he fell forward and hit the ground. Blake swiftly stood up and kneeled next to him as she could see he was sweating and was breathing slightly harder.

"Are you okay?!" Blake asked

Itachi tried standing but couldn't as he would lose strength. "I'm fine, just exhausted." Itachi replied as his eyes slowly closed "Just let me rest..."

Blake watched the sleeping figure on the floor, which she wanted to at least place on the bed and let him rest properly, but she did not want to wake him, so she decided on moving closer to him as she lifted his head slightly and gently placed it on her lap.

Blake watched as he moved slightly but seemed to somehow look more comfortable, even though she couldn't tell clearly because of the mask. After a few minutes of Blake reading her book she looked down at Itachi who had shifted slightly, she could see a small fraction through the side of the mask, but only saw more of his long black hair, she had the urge to take his mask off and see his face, but it would break any trust he had given her.

And that's when she caught a small glimpse of something on his left arm, his left sleeve had shifted up and saw a black marking on his arm. Blake looked at Itachi then back down at his left arm as he moved slightly again and his sleeve had made the mark clearly visible. Blake looked at the spiral design of it as she let her fingers lightly trace over the design, it was a tattoo she had concluded as she moved her hand away.

An hour had gone by and they were in the same position, but now Itachi was waking up and felt his head was on something soft. He moved onto his back as he saw the Icha Icha book cover in his vision.

"You're finally awake." Blake said moving the book her eyes meeting his through the holes of his mask "Did you rest well?"

Itachi blinked a few times as he put the pieces together. "I did, Thank you." He said as he sat up slowly "You didn't have to."

"You've helped me and given me a place to stay, it's the least I could do." Blake said placing the book on the couch "After what just happened, maybe you should stay longer."

"Yes, you're right." Itachi said as he stood up "But first, I need to get some fresh air." he walked out of the apartment to get some fresh air as he came back in about half an hour later.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Red was currently in a club, with Roman Torchwick, a man with dark-green eyes and bright orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye and black eyeliner traced around around his eyes. He had a red-lined white suit with black pants and black shoes, and a gray scarf. Roman was currently talking with the owner of the club, Junior, who wore a vest over a white dress shirt, red tie, black gloves and black dress pants.

Red was sitting at one of the booths along a set of twins, Melanie and Militia. Melanie has long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Militia has short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted with heavy red makeup. She wears a dress identical to her sisters, but red with black lining.

Red noticed the two stopped talking and Torchwick had walked up to the table where he sat alongside some of Juniors' men, who wore all black suit with red ties and some wore shades.

"I'm heading out, meet us later." Torchwick said

Red nodded and Torchwick left, but as Red was going leave as well he noticed a girl with long blonde hair that fades to pale gold at the tips and a cowlick on the top of her head. She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs. Underneath she wears a low cut yellow crop top with an emblem on her left breast in black. She also wears a brown covered by a pleated brown material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, and underneath a pair of black mini-shorts, brown knee-high boots and orange over the knee socks.

He walked up the bar as he over heard her asking for a Strawberry Sunrise with no ice and a little umbrella. He listened in to the conversation as she was looking for a person, he watched as she proceeded to crush Juniors' balls in her grip and then began a fight with everyone of his men. He watched the girl take on all of the men as she then fought Melanie and Militia but she had proven to be too much for them. She then fought against Junior who was doing well until he had ripped some of her hair and she was angered as she let out a destructive amount of power and her hair seemed to be glowing and she had red eyes.

Red looked at the bar counter and grabbed the drink that the girl had ordered, as he ran around the area as the girl delivered the final blow to Junior sending him flying, but instead of sending him out of the bar, Red had caught Junior and tossed him to the side.

"Now, now, Goldilocks, don't you think you that's enough?" Red asked

"And you are?" She asked

She looked him up and down, he wore black combat pants and boots, had a black long sleeved shirt that hugged his body, some gloves, and a brown vest with a red hood, and his most noticeable feature was the red helmet.

"Red Hood, but many call me Red." Red said

Red pressed a button on his helmet as it loosened up around his neck and he tilted it up only revealing his mouth as he drank her Strawberry Sunrise.

"Hey! That's mine!" She said

"Is it now?" Red said as he finished the drink and looked at the glass "Your name's not on it so, too bad, it's all gone now." Red tossed the glass to the side "And what's your name, Goldilocks?"

"What's it to you?"

"It's common courtesy, to share your name after one has shared theirs." Red replied as his helmet changed back to normal around his head and neck.

"Yang." She answered

"Good, see, was that so hard?" Red chuckled

Red dodged a punch to the head by tilting it, then evaded a volley of punches by moving from side to side or simply smacking her arms away from their intended target. Red matched her punch with one of his own.

"Is that all you got?"

Yang jumped into the air, lifting her leg as she came down, but Red kneed her in the stomach as she bent forward then with a left uppercut, she was up straight as Red punched her directly in the face sending her crashing into some tables.

"I've seen your style of fighting." Red said walking up to Yang who stood up "Quite the brawler and powerhouse, but..."

Yang used her shotgun gauntlets and punched the air sending multiple shots at Red who either jumped out of the way as he brought out his dual pistols and shot his own.

"You're going to tire yourself out, just leave." Red said

Yang was on him once more with her combinations of punches and kicks but she could not land any. Red grabbed her arm as he pulled her towards him and he headbutt her before he grabbed her by the neck and tossed her to the side. He walked up to the dazed Yang as he threw a left but she had seen it coming, but it was a faint as she was punched by his right which sent her into some more tables. Red sighed and walked away as Yang got up but he paid her no mind.

"Where are you going?!" Yang asked

"I have something else to do, but your fight isn't over yet." Red said as Junior and his men were ready once more "I gave you a chance to leave, you should've taken it."

Red was about to reach the exit, but he swiftly turned around, his pistol pointing at Yang who was a foot away, his pistol pointing directly at her face, he pulled the trigger as she stopped in her tracks and fell back hitting the floor.

"She's not dead." Red lifted her body princess style and kicked open the door "That shot was meant to simply knock her out."

Red walked out of the building holding Yang in his arms.

"Yang!"

Red looked to the side where he saw the same girl Itachi had been watching a while back fighting the beowolves in the snow.

"Do you know her?" Red asked

"She's my sister!"

"Your sister had accidentally hit her head pretty hard and knocked herself out." Red said

The girl sighed. "Oh, Yang." she then looked at the guy "Do I know you?"

"I don't believe we have met." Red placed Yang on what seemed to be her motorcycle "Do you know how to drive one of these?" The girl shook her head "Well, it was a small hit, so she should be waking up soon, just make sure she doesn't go back in there." Red pointed at the club and the girl rose a brow but nodded "Good, but if she insist of going back in, get yourselves two strawberry sunrise, no ice, no alcohol" Red patted the young girls head as he walked away "Oh and tell Junior to put it on my tab."

 **Well that's all for this chapter, I know there wasn't much Itachi, but he will be the main focus next chapter. There is a reason why there is some focus on Red, not going to say anything further on him, just that we will be seeing him again, not much, but he will be seen.**

 **If you're wondering by I haven't updated then you didn't read the top portion which answers that question.**

 **Fun Fact- Shizuo is actually a character from the Durarara series, who is voiced by Crispin Freeman whom is Itachis' English Voice Actor. Also, Shizuo is my favorite character from Durarara.**

 **\- I wouldn't imagine dumbing him down! And thank you for letting those who haven't read know that he hasn't been dumb down.**

 **SC0RN3R- This story will not be a harem. This isn't the story he would have multiple girls. Fawning over him, yeah, but him being with multiple in a relationship, no. If this was DXD or a different harem story than maybe, but it isn't, so don't worry about this story becoming a harem, teasing maybe, but no harem.**

 **Neema Amiry- it's been awhile since I could, hold my head up high~ it's been awhile since I first saw you~(like two chapters ago actually lol)**

 **The Real Hell Fire- Itachi is too powerful in general, but he may become a Beacon of hope later on.**

 **Mr. Haziq- It would be too easy for it to be Jason, I did use the Red Hood persona, but Master Todd is not under the helmet.**

 **Boblets-Why do you hate other characters? You may not be liking this chapter then lol**

 **Guest- It is in consideration.**

 **Guest-Weiss is actually one of the few girls that is being considered to be paired with him. It's honestly between Weiss, Blake, some of the female villians, but Weiss and Blake are actually the top two that are being considered.**

 **Guest- I will do that, next time, since this chapter had been written already, and I was too lazy to fix any in this one lol**

 **Master Terra- I'm going to call you Terra, because the only Master here is the young Master Itachi lol So, Terra, as for him being OP, his presence in this world is basically OP, but I do understand what you mean.**

 **Midnight49- I have considered Neji, but so many people dislike other characters coming into the story.**

 **ChunkyFunkyMunky- There are some good OC's. Unfortunately for those who don't want OC's or Pairings, Itachi will be paired with ONE person, and there will be an OC appearing next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back with an other chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! I promised another chapter before the end of the year and here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own either series or any of their characters!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 4**

It had been three weeks since Itachi had left the apartment to Blake, and left the city making false trails, and spreading rumors of his whereabouts pointing anyone who was looking for him or Blake, towards dead ends and away from the city of Vale.

Now, Itachi found himself back in Vale walking through the streets under the night sky. Itachi didn't wear his black cloak or white mask, instead he wore a black shirt under a long black coat, black pants, black shoes and some black gloves. Inside his coat his white mask was hidden from sight on his left hip as on his right he had his katana. On his back was a large object that seemed to be a sword of some kind wrapped in white cloth.

Itachi was going to turn a corner when the glass of a store he was passing by shattered and out came two figures. Itachi watched as the figure stood up, foot on the figure on the ground and to his surprise it was the girl he had seen fighting the beowolves. The girl in red looked at him as he looked at the other men inside the dust shop, then back at her as he nodded.

"Get them." Itachi heard the orange haired man say

Five guys wearing black suits with red ties rushed out of the shop wielding red blades. Itachi placed his hand on the hilt of his katana as one of the men charged at him. Itachi waited for the man to close in as he blocked the mans blade with his own before knocking it out of his hand and pulling the man in punching him in the gut as he then kneed him in the face, before leaning back evading a swipe from a second goon as Itachi then grabbed the goons arm and pulled it behind his back as he pulled the mans arm out of place before kicking him to the ground.

Itachi glanced over at the girl who had been doing well, she had just taken out a second goon as a third came out of the shop wielding a gun and he started firing at her, but she had evaded all the bullets. Itachi looking back at the goon who was in mid air from his knee kick, spun and kicked the goon who flew towards the gun wielding thug and both were knocked out after impact.

"Well, Red," the orange haired man said as he then looked at Itachi "Black, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening," the man dropped his cigar on the ground as he put it out with his cane before pointing it at the girl "and as much as I'd like to stick around, i'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Itachi was about to make his move but had to jump back when a shot had been fired at him. He looked up to the roof of a corner building where he now saw the orange haired man he knew was Roman Torchwick climb up the stairs. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he jumped up onto the roof of the building beside him and ran across the roofs before jumping to the opposite side of the street onto the roof where Torchwick was.

"Hey!"

Itachi looked back at the girl who had used the recoil from her Gun/Scythe to launch her onto the roof as Roman stopped and looked at her as well.

"Persistent." Torchwick said

The ground started rumbling and the sound of engines was heard as an aircraft hovered up to the roof where Torchwick climbed up into it. Itachi was about to attack when shots were fired at him from the inside as Red Hood walked up towards the opening.

"I'm going to start calling you Hood, instead of Red." Torchwick told the man

"Can't believe you got yourself cornered by two kids." Hood said

"End of the line Red, Black." Torchwick said

Torchwick held two red dust crystals in his hand as he tossed one at Itachi and the other at the girl. Hood had his dual pistols in hand as he aimed at the crystals and fired as the crystals exploded.

Torchwick cheered but what he saw made his eyes narrow. The girl had been protected by a large skeletal hand covered in orange flames. Torchwicks' eyes followed the arm towards the boy who was protected as well by a rib cage in orange flames.

Itachi walked up to the girl as his Susanoo faded and a blonde woman with a white long-sleeved pleated top, a black high-waist pencil skirt with brown buttons and black-brown stockings, black boot with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside but black on the outside, landed in front of them.

She appears to have a riding crop in hand as she swung the crop and shot purple beams at the bullhead, but each of the beams was cancelled out by getting shot with dust bullets from Hoods' guns.

The large skeletal hand appeared once more beside Itachi as it held a large orange flame in it's hand. The flame then began shooting small fireballs at the bullhead. Itachi had to be careful and tone down the power of his attacks due to the civilian buildings and shops around the area.

"We've got a huntress and some kid with a fire semblance!" Torchwick said to the pilot

The blonde woman that had appeared shot a beam into the sky as clouds gathered over the bullhead as Hood had reloaded his guns swiftly changing different dust rounds to counter the flames coming from Itachi. The storm cloud above then began to hail shards of ice that were hitting the bullhead.

"Tch."

"I'll take care of them."

Red looked at the girl with black hair, wearing a dark red, off the shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs who had fire in the palm of her hand as she shot it at the huntress and at Itachi, but Itachi merely blocked with the Susanoo rib cage as the huntress used her riding crop to set up a shield. The ground around them began to glow as they jumped away before the ground they had been standing on, exploded.

The blonde used what Itachi assumed was telekinesis, to mold the rubble into spears and began launching them at the bullhead but the fire wielding woman was able to destroy them before getting close. More rubble was molded as it moved around the bullhead like a serpent, while Itachi's Susanoo skeletal arm molded the fire into a sphere and threw it at the bullhead.

"That doesn't look good." Hood said

The next second the girl focused her power then let it burst out destroying the attacks that were closing in on them. Itachi looked over at the two next to him as the girl with the Scythe changed it into a sniper rifle and began shooting at the bullhead, but each of her shots was blocked by Hood's own shots. Itachi felt something beneath them as he glanced down before he grabbed the girl in the red cape with his Susanoo arm and jumped away from the explosion underneath them which the blonde huntress had noticed as well.

"Ah, Thank you." The younger girl said

Itachi simply nodded. Itachi looked towards the sky and saw as the bullhead was retreating as they got away.

The young girl looked at the blonde woman. "You're a huntress." She said as the huntress looked at her "Can I have your autograph?!"

Itachi turned away and began walking to the ledge of the building when a wall of rubble was made to stop his path. Itachi turned around and looked at the blonde huntress.

"You're coming with me, both of you're." The huntress said

Itachi and the huntress had their eyes locked on each others for a moment, before Itachi nodded and walked towards them.

 **Police Station**

Itachi and the young girl, were in different rooms next to each other, but the only difference was, he was the one that had been cuffed and chained to the table as he was being watched by a guard in the corner and a man was sitting across from him.

Why was he in cuffs? Well, the white mask that only one person that the huntress knew was in possession of, was in his possession. The other was the coincidence that the Red Hood was in town and that he fit the description of hi ex-partner. His weapon of choice was sort of a give away when they had confiscated their weapons before taking them into the rooms.

"Who is he?" The cop asked

"I don't know." Itachi answered

"You worked with him for over a year, and you don't know?" The cop asked

"He never removed his helmet."

"Does he know who you're?" The cop questioned "Why did you split ways?"

"No, he doesn't." Itachi answered as he looked at the glass he knew someone had to be watching "The reason? We do things differently."

The cop chuckled. "How so?"

"I will get out of these cuffs without endangering or ending your lives, he would get out of these while leaving you two and inch from deaths door." Itachi answered

"You think you can get out?" The cop said as he grabbed his gun and held it pointing it at Itachi who showed no emotion "Last time I checked, you're locked in here with me and you don't have a weapon."

"No, Mr. Officer, you're locked in here with me, and you just brought me a weapon."

Itachi kicked the bottom of the table as it lifted off the ground. Itachi rose out of his seat leaning to the side as the officer accidentally pulled the trigger and the bullet broke the chain holding the cuffs to the table. The second officer charged at Itachi, who activated his Sharingan and placed the officer under an illusion as he looked at the officer with the gun who pulled the trigger once more and Itachi moved so that the bullet would hit the second chain. Itachi removed the cuffs as he sat back down and looked at the officer with his Sharingan.

"Please put the weapon away, Mr. Officer, someone could get hurt." Itachi said as the officer was left in shock as he slowly put his weapon away "Thank you."

Itachi looked at the second officer as he let him out of the illusion, who looked around and saw Itachi sitting down and rose a brow before the other officer told him to tell everyone that everything is fine, there's no trouble. A few minutes of sitting in silence the door opened as the blonde huntress from before walked in and behind her followed a man with silver hair and thin brown eyes under his shaded glasses, he wore an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt, black shoes, and dark green pants, he held a mug in one hand a plate of cookies in the other.

"I am Professor Ozpin from Beacon Academy." Ozpin placed the cookies on the table noticing the cuffs were gone and his eyes were red "And if I may ask for your name?"

Itachi looked at the plate of cookies as he slid the plate closer. "Itachi." Itachi answered as he took a bite of a cookie "You must have questions for me as well, but as I told the officers, I do not know the identity of Red Hood, so do not bother asking again."

Ozpin smiled. "I actually wanted to know more about you, Itachi." Ozpin said as he sat in the chair the officer once sat in "You still seem very young, how old are you?"

"17." Itachi replied

The huntress in the corner rose her brows. Ozpin nodded as he took a sip of his hot cocoa.

"Can you tell me about this?" Ozpin questioned showing Itachi video of the earlier fight and his Susanoo "You're quite skilled."

"I'm from a small village in the Vacuo wastelands." Itachi said as he bit into the cookie "We must learn to fight to survive."

"And what about this?" Ozpin questioned looking at Itachi's eyes in the video "Your eyes seem to change."

"A genetic semblance from my family." Itachi answered

"And the skeletal arms?" It was huntress who asked

"A trait connected to my eyes." Itachi said as Ozpin slightly furrowed his brows "Such as the Schnee have their Glyphs, we have our eyes."

"So there is more that you can do?" She asked

Itachi looked over at Glynda as the room around them began changing. The officers that stood in the corner were gone, objects such as chains, knives, saws, etc. were hanging on the walls as Glynda and Ozpin widened their eyes when they seemed to be tied onto a chair. Then the seen changed again, this time they were in a Japanese style room sitting on the ground with tea and dango on the table in front of them as the nice cool breeze coming in through the opened shoji door leading to a garden, before everything disappeared and they found themselves back in the interrogation room.

"Illusions...how d-"

"I believe you should get to what you wish to ask, Professor Ozpin." Itachi said looking at him "I can see that you wish to ask me something other than merely my background."

"A sharp young man." Ozpin said as he nodded "First, I wanted to thank you for helping and protecting Miss Rose." Itachi nodded "And I want you to join our academy."

"Oz."

"It's fine Glynda." Ozpin said looking at Itachi "Will you join our academy as a student?"

"There's more to you wanting me to join." Itachi said as he stood from his seat "You wish to keep a closer eye on me..." he grabbed an other cookie from the plate "...but I will accept, for my own reasons, but I have some conditions."

"And what might those reasons and conditions be?" Ozpin rose a brow

"My identity as of who I was and worked with will not leave this room and station." Itachi said looking at the officers who nodded as well as Ozpin and Glynda.

"And the others?" Glynda asked

"Will be said in a more private location." Itachi replied getting up from the seat "If you'll excuse me, I should get going."

"What makes you think, we're done here?" Glynda asked approaching him as Itachi walked towards the door

Itachi turned his head to face her. "You see." Itachi's body began to disappear like mist "I'm already gone."

Ozpin didn't look back. Ozpin looked at the table and noticed the plate of cookies were gone.

"He took the cookies." Ozpin then looked to the corner and saw some papers and read over them "Uchiha..."

 **...**

Itachi walked around a corner and leaned against the wall and waited a few seconds.

"May I ask why you're following me?" Itachi asked as he looked around the corner and saw the girl from earlier

"I wanted to thank you for saving me from the blast and helping me with the bad guys, oh and that arm thing you do, it's pretty cool, what exactly is it?!" She said quickly and continued "I saw you had two weapons, but didn't use them, what exactly do they do?!"

"Breath." Itachi said as he watched the girl take in a deep breath of air "How about we start with introductions."

"Oh! I'm Ruby." Ruby nervously laughed as she rubbed the back of her head "And you are?"

Itachi chuckled and gave her a light smile. "Itachi."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Itachi!" Ruby smiled widely but Itachi could see she had something she really wanted to ask as her smile faded and she looked at him curiously "That mask and Red eyes..." Ah, there it was "...You're..."

"Yes." Itachi said, there was no point in hiding it "I was." Itachi watched as the Rubys' eyes began to sparkle "but I ask that you not tell anyone, please."

"Your secret is safe with me!" Ruby grinned and something about her made Itachi smile as well

"It's getting late and you should head home." Itachi said

"Wait! You haven't answered my other questions!" Ruby said as Itachi stopped and motioned her to get closer as she did, but instead of her questions being answered, her forehead was met by his two fingers with a tap "Ow." She rubbed her forehead.

"Maybe next time." Itachi said

Ruby lightly pouted and that's when he saw it, she reminded him of Sasuke, before he had taken his innocence the night he massacred the Uchiha Clan. Itachi offered Ruby the plate with cookies that he had taken as her eyes sparkled as she swiftly ate them all.

Itachi smiled and walked away.

"Itachi!" Ruby shouted as he looked back seeing her wave at him "See you next time!" Itachi nodded and left then chuckled when his enhanced hearing heard her shout "I forgot to ask him if he's from around here!"

Itachi looked up at the shattered moon. He would be attending beacon soon, so that would mean he would run in to Blake, this time it would be without the mask, not like she would know who he was either way.

'There's something off about him...' Itachi referred to Ozpin '...whatever it is, I'll figure out what he's hiding, sooner or later.' Itachi walked into a dark alleyway. "Tomorrow is a new day."

 **Beacon Academy**

Itachi had reached Beacon Academy before any of the other students began arriving. He stood on the ledge looking over Emerald Forest as he heard foot steps walking up next to him.

"Quite the view wouldn't you say."

Itachi didn't need to turn to figure out who it had been to come up to him. Itachi simply grunted in reply listening to the birds chirping and the feeling of the wind calmly blowing.

"The reasons and other conditions you spoke of."

The only aura signature Itachi could sense around the area belongs to Ozpin. So, he decided to speak.

"I will do things my way." Itachi said glanced a look at Ozpin "And if I may ask, there seems to be something beneath the school, sending waves of aura, is something going on?"

Itachi noticed the slight widening of Ozpins' eyes and how his finger twitched.

"I don-"

"Others may not be able to sense it, but I can." Itachi said as Ozpin faced him "It's faint, as if a flame is dying, but barely holding on."

"It will look into it, Mr. Uchiha." Ozpin said as he looked back out towards the forest "I would guess the other reason would to be to keep an eye on me."

"We are two people, who know little to nothing about the other, so you invited me to attend your school to keep an eye on me, to determine if I would become a threat." Itachi said as Ozpin took a sip of his mug

"And you accepted because I seemed untrustworthy." Ozpin sighed "While I know little to nothing about you, I can see the wisdom and experience when I first looked at your eyes." Ozpin turned around facing the school "I knew when I asked you to attend, that you would be someone that will accomplish great feats." Ozpin looked at his watch "That's why I trust that you will not harm any of the students here, and that one day you and I will come to truly trust one another." Ozpin finished as he walked away.

"If you wish for me to trust you, then don't you believe I should know the truth?" Itachi turned to watch the man walk away not answering his question. 'He did not continue to deny what I feel under the school.'

Itachi made his way towards the front of the school as more students were arriving. Itachi inwardly sighed as he began to remember why he didn't exactly wish to attend. Itachi kept looking forward ignoring the girls who looked at him with hearts in their eyes and blushes across their face.

'Fangirls.'

As Itachi walked he recognized a certain crest belonging to a Weiss Schnee, who was shaking a bottle of red dust in front of...'Ruby?' Itachi walked up to the girls and behind Ruby as Ruby was about to sneeze but Itachi covered her nose.

"Huh?" Ruby said as she looked up "Itachi!" Ruby smiled

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked

Ruby nodded and as Itachi uncovered her nose, she sneezed and caused a small explosion catching the three of them in it, as the bottle of red dust flew from the girls hand.

"Unbelievable!" Weiss said placing her hands on her hips "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about."

'She still has that attitude.' Itachi thought

"I-I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized as she fidgeted with her fingers

"Ugh! You complete dolt, aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss said "This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practicing, you know."

"Hey, I said I was sorry princess." Ruby said making Itachi smile slightly

"It's Heiress actually..." Itachi and a second voice said at the same time

They all looked towards the new voice, whom Itachi knew exactly who it belonged to as he looked her over.

'Blake.'

Blake looked at the boy wearing all black, with long black hair tied in a low ponytail, two weapons, a Katana on his waist and a larger weapon on his back. Blake looked him over once more as he looked somewhat familiar, as if she had seen or met him before.

"Go ahead." Itachi told her

Blake nodded. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Blake began holding the red dust bottle in her hand "One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, at least two of you know who I a-"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake finished

"What, how dare you?! The nerve!" Weiss glared at Blake as she snatched the dust bottle from her hand and walked away

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouted as she sighed "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." Ruby turned towards Blake who was walking away as she then turned to Itachi who glanced from Weiss to Blake

"It will get better in time." Itachi said looking down at Ruby

"You didn't tell me you were attending Beacon." Ruby said

"You never asked." Itachi replied which she giggled

"Hey, I saw what happened." A new voice said as they turned to look at a blonde boy with blue eyes "I'm Jaune by the way."

Jaune extended his hand as Ruby shook it and Itachi did as well.

"I'm Ruby!" Ruby said as she then pointed at Itachi "And that's my friend, Itachi."

Itachi looked at the young girl, he didn't show any expression, but he was surprised that she would call him her friend, since this was the second time he actually talked with her.

Itachi looked up at the blue sky as Ruby shook his arm. "Are you coming?" She asked

"I'll meet up with you later, I have something to do." Itachi said as Ruby rose a brow as he then looked at Jaune "It was nice meeting you, Jaune."

"You too, Itachi." Jaune said as he and Ruby walked away.

Itachi looked around at the other students as his eyes landed on a short girl with long dark-gray hair reaching to her knees, she had ocean blue eyes, she wore a white long sleeved shirt that hugged her large chest as the shirt was tucked into some small blue shorts, the girl seemed to have a large weapon that surpassed her own height on her back, which was also wrapped in white cloth like his own.

Itachi made no move to reach or speak to her as he walked into the school, where many of the other students were gathering. Itachi made sure to keep track of the girl who had been watching him since he went up to Ruby and the others.

Itachi was leaning on the wall, eyes closed near the back as he felt a tug at his sleeve. Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Ruby.

"I want you to meet my sister, Yang!" Ruby said as Itachi nodded and followed the girl up to a blonde girl around his height "Yang, this is my friend I told you about!"

"You didn't tell me he was quite the eye candy, little sister." Yang smirked while looking Itachi up and down "Yang likes."

"Yang! You're going to make him uncomfortable!" Ruby said

"I'm actually quite used to these situations." Itachi said as the two girls rose a brow "I'm sure you will see what I mean later on."

"I'm Yang by the way...but you already know that because Ruby just said my name." Yang said as she laughed nervously

"It's nice to meet you, Yang." Itachi said as he and Yang shook hands "My name is Itachi, which I believe Ruby has already mentioned." Yang nodded

Yang looked at Ruby. "So, how's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby said

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school, you can ask Itachi, he was there." Yang looked at him as he nodded then back at Ruby "Which he tried to stop, but it didn't work out, and there was some fire and I think some ice."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang said

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girls luggage and then she yelled at me, then I was about to sneeze but, Itachi stopped me only for me to sneeze right after..." Ruby was telling Yang as Itachi noticed Weiss coming up behind Ruby

"Ruby." Itachi said

"...and then I exploded and then she yelled again and it felt really really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me."

"You!" Weiss said

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby jumped into Yangs' arms

"You're luck we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang said

"It was an accident, right Itachi!" Ruby said

"As I saw it, it was an accident." Itachi said as Weiss brought out a pamphlet 'Dust for dummies' but before she could speak Itachi placed his hand on hers and lowered it "Weiss, you may wish to read the pamphlet yourself, before recommending it to others."

Weiss pulled her hand away as she rose a brow. "What are you implying?"

"You should know that it is unsafe to wave a bottle of dust around, especially in someone's face."

Her eyes widened as her cheeks tinted slightly red of embarrassment, and before she could retort, Yang spoke.

"Look, uh, sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot." Yang rubbed the back of her head "Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great Idea sis." Ruby said extending her hand out to Weiss "Hello Weiss, i'm Ruby, wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies."

Itachi saw Weiss quickly compose herself as she replied "Yeah, and we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." Weiss pointed behind her as they looked at Jaune who looked at them "Or tall, dark, and handsome, right here." She said motioning at Itachi as everyone was quiet

"Did you just call him handsome?" Yang questioned

Weiss opened her mouth, but no words came out. "No! I said tall, dark, and...and..."

"Damn, Itachi just met the girl, and you already have her calling you handsome." Yang nudged his shoulder

"Says the girl, who just met me a minute ago and called me eye candy." Itachi said

They looked at Yang who grinned. "Dang right I did!" Yang laughed

Itachi turned away from the girls as Ozpin had made his way onto the stage.

"Uhm..." The whole room went silent as they watched and listened to the headmaster "I will keep this brief, you've traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction, you assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." Ozpin said as he scanned the crowd as his eyes met with Itachi's briefly before looking at those around him "It is up to you, to take the first step."

Itachi's eyes followed Ozpin as they then shifted towards Glynda who came up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready." Glynda scanned the room "You're dismissed." She finished walking off the stage

"He seemed kinda off." Yang said

"It's almost as if he wasn't even there." Ruby said

"Hn." Itachi said 'Did our talk earlier cause something?' he thought

"I'm a natural blonde, you know." Jaune told Weiss who placed her hand on her forehead and looked down shaking her head.

Itachi along with Ruby and Yang walked towards the locker room where Glynda was handing out their locker numbers. Glynda looked at the incoming three as she handed them their locker numbers and informed them that they would have to set a pin of their choice.

Itachi and the two girls had gotten lockers close to one another. Itachi opened his locker and placed both his Katana and his large weapon in the locker and closed it as he set his pin: 0723. Itachi lightly smiled as his weapons were now secure in the locker, well his most noticeable weapons, he still had a hidden kunai. Itachi glanced to his side as the girl who had been watching him earlier had been assigned the locker next to his, the girl did not notice Itachi looking at her as she slightly struggled to place the large weapon in her locker.

'She seems familiar.' Itachi thought

Itachi and the girls split ways, each going to their own genders changing room. After Itachi had finished changing he walked back into the ballroom wearing some baggy black sweatpants with a red cloud on the left side and a black muscle shirt as he held his sleeping bag. Itachi would rather sleep shirtless, but it was already dangerous enough wearing the muscle shirt as the girls in the ballroom were looking at him like hawks and he was their prey.

He set his sleeping bag near the wall and lay down as he stared at the ceiling, but knew he had to move because he would not be able to sleep with all the girls surrounding him. After a few more minutes Itachi stood up and looked around, more girls had surrounded him as he picked up his sleeping bag before jumping over the crowd of girls, he jumped high enough that he was able to grab onto a beam and swing himself further away from the crowd, as he safely landed on an empty space.

Itachi looked behind him and saw the girls grabbing their sleeping bags and heading his way. Itachi looked around as he spotted Yang and Ruby fighting as Weiss walked up to them. Itachi made his way towards the arguing girls.

"Ruby, Yang."

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at Itachi.

Yang looked him up and down noting his tone build, but glared at the muscle shirt that was covering what she wanted to see.

"Itachi, you can't walk around teasing everyone like this." Yang said gesturing at his muscle shirt

Itachi gave her a blank expression.

"Did you need something, Itachi?" Ruby asked

"May I place my sleeping bag next to you two?" Itachi asked

"Oh my, are my charms finally getting to you?" Yang said

Itachi blinked a few times before looking at Weiss then Blake. "Could I place my sleeping bag next to one of you, it seems that I may be taken advantage of tonight if I do not find a safe place to sleep."

The girls rose their brows as he gestured behind him as they looked to where he had pointed to and they visibly flinched at the stares and glares the girls were giving them from the other side of the room.

"Hey! Why did you ask them after asking us?!" Yang questioned

Itachi looked at her. "You want to tear my shirt off." Itachi replied as Yang crossed her arms and smirked.

"You can sleep next to me."

Itachi looked to his right. "Thank you." Itachi placed his sleeping bag next to the girl and sat down "We met earlier, but I did not get your name."

"Blake."

"Thank you, Blake." Itachi said as Blake nodded

"It doesn't seem like they're backing down." Weiss spoke as they looked to the side and the mob of girls had moved closer

"Get your bag little sis, we're going to sleep around Itachi." Yang said as her and Ruby grabbed their sleeping bags "I won't let them see him shirtless before I do." Yang dropped her sleeping bag

Weiss sighed. "I'll stay on this side, so she..." Weiss pointed at Yang "...doesn't bother you at night." Weiss walked away.

Itachi rose a brow, he just needed to sleep next to someone. So how did they decided they would all sleep next to him. Itachi lightly sighed as he felt Weiss approach and she placed her sleeping bag next to his. Blake was to his right, Weiss to his left, while Ruby and Yang were in front of his sleeping bag.

"Thank you all." Itachi said as he lay down "I owe you one."

"How about you take that damn muscle shirt off!" Yang said as her face was met with a pillow

"Yang!" Ruby said being the one who hit her with the pillow

Yang pouted. "I'm just playing around." she said

Itachi kept his gaze on the ceiling hoping that he would wake up the next morning without having been violated by some crazy girl... or Yang.

Weiss stole a glance at Itachi, she didn't know why she had agreed to this, she barely knew him, but she felt some familiarity about him. As if they had met somewhere before, but she didn't know from where.

"You better not try anything." Weiss whispered

Itachi didn't look her way, gaze still on the ceiling. "Hn."

Meanwhile, Blake had been thinking the same as Weiss. She had to know him from somewhere, she felt like she had met him recently as well. Blake shook her head as she blew out the candles and the area around them went dark.

During the middle of the night Itachi had awoken. He could feel someones intent stare on him, but everyone around him are sleeping. Itachi sat up, making himself look as he was still dazed and half asleep as his eyes scanned the ballroom. He didn't need to activate his sharingan, him being a shinobi, his eyes were better than a regular humans in the dark. After a quick scan he found where the stare was coming from, when his eyes met ocean blue at the very end of the other side of the ballroom.

'Her again.' Itachi thought

Itachi lay back down as he felt the girl was not looking at him anymore. Just to make sure the girl wasn't feigning that she had gone to sleep, he had stayed up a few more minutes before letting himself fall back to sleep.

 **Well, that's this chapter! I will try and get one more out before the year ends, no promises, but if I don't, then it will be early next month. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **Quiz time!- Why did Itachi set his code to 0723?**

 **The Real Hell Fire- I understand what you mean, but everyone has a right to state their opinion, I have read the opinion and Itachi will continue to be the Awesome Itachi that everyone knows he is, I'm not going to seal or strip his power away or anything.**

 **Mr. Haziq- Is it his sickness though? Or maybe something else?**

 **Shadow-Shinobi666- Thank you.**

 **LordAzrael1- Thanks! And here it is!**

 **Neema Amiry- been awhile since you've said anything besides been while.**

 **Shen- I'm actually considering that, since a lot of people seem to be okay with that.**

 **Boblets- I'm hoping I can bring some Justice to OC's but we'll see, well not you since you're leaving, Sayonara! *Waves***

 **Guest- Harem, no. Though some people are okay with WeissxItachixBlake.**

 **Guest-I'm considering it, since there have been people asking for WeissxItachixBlake.**

 **Joefraisher- being considered**

 **Guest- being considered**

 **Shen69-There is a reason he is in the story, but he will not show up often, for reasons.**

 **That one Kitsune- Thank you! I don't mind, there have been many considerations, and it seems Weiss or Blake are actually the two leading females, some people actually like WeissxItachixBlake, which is also under consideration. Now which will be chosen, we'll have to progress and see what happens!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there, it's me! Well, I'm back with another chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own either series or any of their characters!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 5**

It was morning, or to be exact a few minutes before the sun was set to rise, and Itachi was outside in the courtyard practicing his swings. Itachi had awoken from his slumber earlier than the others and decided to train. He kept his training to a minimal degree not wanting to wake the other students or destroy the courtyard in the process.

The sun was rising and he could hear the other students moving about inside the school. Itachi had been out here for over an hour as he put placed his katana on his waist and looked at one of the windows, where a boy with black hair in a ponytail and a strand of pink watched him. Their eyes met as the boy nodded and Itachi nodded in return. It was an unspoken greeting so to say.

Itachi walked back into the school and towards the changing room where he put on a black short sleeved shirt, on top of the shirt he wore his Anbu vest, he had his anbu arm guards and wore black pants.

Itachi walked to his locker as he saw Ruby and Yang speaking with one another, as the boy from earlier along with a girl were walking past the two girls.

"Itachi!" Ruby said as he walked up to his locker "What happened?!"

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked

"When we woke up you were gone." Yang said

"We thought you had been taken by a crazy girl!" Ruby said

"I woke up early and decided to train." Itachi said as he slightly bowed "I apologize if I worried you two in any way."

"See Ruby, I told you he was perfectly fine." Yang said

Itachi opened his locker and grabbed his large weapon and placed it on his back as he looked at Ruby who had stars in her eyes.

"I still haven't seen it, but seeing how large it is, makes me want to see it even more!" Ruby said, Itachi motioned her to approach him as she did and was met once again with his two finger on her forehead "Ow." Ruby rubbed her forehead.

Itachi chuckled. "Maybe next time." Itachi said walking past the two girls.

"You!"

Itachi stopped and looked to his right seeing Weiss pointing at him.

"I helped you, and you had the audacity to leave without telling anyone!" Weiss glared at him

"I did not wish to awaken you or the others, I apologize." Itachi bowed

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, as long as you see the error of your ways."

Itachi rose a brow as he looked to his side seeing both Jaune and a girl with red hair standing a couple feet from Weiss, Jaune being pinned to a wall by the red heads spear.

"Itachi, help me, please." Jaune said Itachi inwardly sighed, he had heard their conversation as he spoke with Ruby and Yang.

"Pyrrha Nikos, if you would be kind as to let down Jaune." Itachi said as the girl nodded and removed her spear from his hoodie "Word of advise, you should give people some space, and Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start."

Itachi had never met the red headed girl, but he heard about her accomplishments, and she was on the box of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes.

"Thank you, miss Nikos." Itachi said

"Pyrrha, you can call me Pyrrha." She said extending her hand out

"I'm Itachi, it's nice to meet you." Itachi shook her hand

"Likewise." Pyrrha smiled

 _"Would all first year students please report to beacon cliff for initiation, again, all first year students report to beacon cliff, immediately." Glynda's voice was heard through the intercom_

Itachi helped Jaune stand as he walked away, Pyrrha and Weiss following behind him as they made their way towards beacon cliff.

"Snow Angel, really?" Weiss muttered

"It fits." Itachi said not looking back

"What?!" Weiss glared at his back

"Are you not able to use ice or snow?" he questioned

"I am." Weiss replied

"You also have a great voice." Itachi said looking at her slightly as she rose a brow "You see I attended your latest performance in Atlas, your voice is soothing, maybe even Angelic."

Weiss slightly blushed as her eyes widened.

"Though your attitude could use some work." He said blatantly

"Excuse me!" Weiss glared heatedly at him

"It is not wise to judge others based on your own preconceptions and by their appearances." Itachi stated not caring about the heiress glaring at him "I will admit that he does not seem strong, but in time and with training he can become a strong and great leader."

"I agree with what Itachi said about Jaune." Pyrrha spoke as they neared beacon cliff

"Everyone comes from a different background, everyone has their own stories, things they've gone through to be able to stand where they are now." Itachi said stopping and looking at the Schnee "Not everyone comes from a prominent family or background as us, so please learn to behave with others and show them respect."

Weiss looked to the ground, shadows covering her eyes. "What do you know about me?" She whispered

"Nothing personal." Itachi replied

"Then what right do you have to speak as if-"

"But, I can see it in your eyes, that you have gone though hard times as well." Itachi cut her off as she looked up at him, her light blue eyes and his dark onyx eyes "What i'm trying to say is, don't belittle others as some may come to be stronger or are more then they seem to be, for out there..." Itachi pointed out to the forest "...and in the wild, your Schnee background means nothing, it is but a name." Itachi narrowed her eyes "And before you try and retort, I do not care about your Schnee name, the person I am talking to is you, Weiss, not Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee company, but Weiss, a regular girl and fellow student attending Beacon academy."

Weiss was getting angry, but when he mentioned he did not care about the Schnee name and was currently speaking with her Weiss, not Weiss Schnee, her anger subsided and felt her eyes soften as she broke their eye contact and she looked down slightly.

Pyrrha watched and listened to the two, and thought that these two somehow knew each other prior to beacon, whatever it was, she had to agree with Itachi, the girls needed to change her attitude for the better if she was going to get along with her teammates during beacon. What she also noticed is that Itachi had mentioned that he too was from a prominent family, meaning that even though he must have been raised similar to the girl he did not let his families name represent who he is.

"I-I I'll keep that in mind." Weiss said softly as she walked away from the two "Thank you." she whispered and had a small smile once she was far from their hearing range but Itachi was able to hear.

"I think what you did was well said." Pyrrha said as Itachi looked at her "Come on, we should get to our places."

Itachi nodded.

* * *

Itachi and other first year students, Twenty in total including himself, were standing on individual platforms on the edge of the cliff as they listened to Ozpin.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin said

Itachi glanced to his sides and saw some of the people he had met and near the end he saw the girl from earlier and a set of twins who looked to carry themselves as if they were better than others. Itachi had a feeling that they would not survive this evaluation and would fail due to their "we are better than everyone else" aura around them.

"Now, i'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assigning of teams." Glynda spoke as she looked at the students "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates, today."

'Teammates...' Itachi thought as memories of his genin team appeared in his mind then his anbu team, and both his Akatsuki partners

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin said "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you could work well, that being said, first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?!" Itachi heard Ruby say

"See I told you." Itachi heard a girl with orange hair tell the boy who he saw at the window earlier this morning.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition on the way." Ozpin explained to everyone "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Itachi heard light laughter coming from the twins. "As if we would fall prey to some forest." He heard them mock and laughed lowly

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene, you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff." Ozpin took a sip of his drink "You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately, are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir-" Jaune started

"Good, now, take your positions."

Itachi placed a foot forward and crouched slightly, his hand on the hilt of his katana. Itachi was launched into the sky by the platform before he could hear any of the questions Jaune had to ask. Itachi was in mid air as he unsheathed his katana as he neared the top of the forest. As he fell into the forest he slowed his speed by stabbing the trees and sliced through a few before he landed on a branch and started jumping from branch to branch.

He continued his way but stopped and jumped to the side as he evaded a strike from above, Itachi landed on the ground and looked up at the branch he once stood at had been destroyed.

"You finally decided to approach me." Itachi said

The girl that had been watching Itachi since the day before, jumped into the clearing in front of him as she held onto the large wrapped sword in both her hands. The girl narrowed her eyes and watched him carefully as she lunged forward bringing the large weapon above her head as she swung down, only for him to side step the attack.

'She's slow, no, more like the weapon is too heavy for her, it's slowing her down.' Itachi thought

Itachi jumped evading a side swipe from the weapon and kept side stepping. Itachi narrowed his eyes as she came down once more, but this time once the weapon hit the ground he closed in on her and grabbed her wrist.

Itachi noted that for such a small girl she had some strength as she tried to pry her wrist out of his hand. Itachi grabbed his katana as the girl closed her eyes but she didn't feel any pain. She felt him pull her behind him and when she opened her eyes she saw Itachi's katana lodged into the head of an Ursa as he then pushed the sword down cutting the Ursa in half as it faded in black smoke.

"You've been watching me since I stepped foot onto beacon" Itachi asked turning around now facing the girl "Why and for what purpose?"

"I..." she started as she felt herself shrink under his stare "I've heard about you..." Itachi rose a brow "My name is Nanami Cerulean."

"You wouldn't happen to have an older sister?" Itachi asked

Nanami grinned and Itachi saw her sharp teeth. "So you're him! The one Isane was talking about!"

Itachi sighed. "So for what reason did you attack me?"

"Ah, I wanted to see if you were as strong as she said you were." Nanami replied

"What else did she tell you?" Itachi questioned

"Nothing much, just that you were a friend who helped her many times." Nanami replied

Itachi then looked at the large weapon. "I'm assuming that's the weapon I designed for her, does she know it's in your possession?" Nanamis' eyes widened as she then scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously "That's a no, I'll have to give her a call."

Nanami rose a brow. "Didn't she tell you?" Itachi didn't say anything so she continued "She's teaching here at Beacon."

"Grab the sword, we need to grab a relic before they're all gone." Itachi said as Nanami did as she was told and followed him "Your sister should've let me know beforehand."

"She said it was a surprise." Nanami said as she then face palmed "Ah crap, I gave it away." She shrugged "oh well."

"Since you and I will be partners, we will have to work on you wielding a sword, your strength and stamina." Itachi said as Nanami furrowed her brows "You can't properly wield that weapon, you have trouble lifting it and you slow down with every swing."

Nanami pouted. "I think I'm great."

"Well, you're wrong." Itachi said

Nanami crossed her arms. They both walked towards their destination hearing the sounds of battle taking place in the forest as they too had encountered a few grimm, to which Itachi took the time to watch and evaluate his new partner for future training. It was when Nanami stopped in her tracks and she sniffed the air, that Itachi turned to look at her.

"I smell blood." Nanami spoke running in the direction the scent of blood got stronger

Itachi followed her as they came to a small pack of beowolves, before Nanami could continue Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a tree.

"Stay." Itachi ordered

"What, but why?!" Nanami questioned

Itachi didn't answer, as he walked up to the pack who seemed to be feeding on something, and when he got closer, his eyes narrowed. There in the middle of the feeding beowolf pack were the twins from earlier, dead. Itachi placed his hand on the hilt on his large sword and brought it over his head.

Nanami didn't like that Itachi had sidelined her, she was strong! So why exactly would he put her to the side? The only reason she actually listened to him was because she remembered her sister saying that there is was always some meaning to his actions and words. Nanami peeked from around the tree as her eyes widened, there in the middle was Itachi holding the large sword to his side as she saw the last head of the beowolves fall from their bodies. She walked from around the tree and saw him bend down on a knee as it looked like he moved something.

"Stay back!"

Nanami didn't listen as the smell of blood had gotten stronger and whatever it was Itachi seemed to obscure what lay in front of them. When she came closer her eyes widened, hands covered her mouth as she lay eyes on the mauled corpses of the twins who were next to her at the beginning of initiation.

Itachi stood and faced her as she looked at him, he could see how her body was trembling. He honestly wanted to keep her from seeing something like this, but knew that she would eventually have to come to a realization that she will see much more horrible things as a hunter.

"Is this your first time seeing something like this?" Itachi questioned the girl who nodded in response "Then you should know, that this may not be the last time you come across the dead."

Itachi looked up into the sky having noticed a giant nevermore flying above them and from what he could tell...'Ruby and Weiss?' were holding onto it. Why exactly were they flying on one, he would have to ask them later, but now...he looked at Nanami as he walked up to her.

"Tell me, is this all it takes for you to cower?" Nanami looked up still shocked "Do you wish to give up on being a huntress?" Nanami slowly looked down "If so, then I will escort you back safely to the teachers and I will finish this myself."

Nanami dropped her hands slowly, as she clenched her fist. 'Am I really going to let this win over me?' she thought to herself 'Am I going to give up and let all the training that I did with big sis go to waste?' She questioned herself as she looked at him once more, looking straight into his eye "No." She answered as she turned away from his and the bodies "I won't give up!"

Itachi didn't say anything. He just walked, Nanami falling into step with him, leaving the bodies behind. They knew that Ozpin and Glynda were watching, that they would end up retrieving the bodies of the fallen students.

After some more boring walking, they finally reached the abandoned temple. They looked around noting that there must have been a battle since there were trees torn down and there were nevermore feathers punctured in the ground. Itachi bent down a grabbed a piece of red cloth that had been pierced by a feather. Itachi saw ice shards on the ground around them.

'Ruby and Weiss.'

They also noticed most of the chess pieces were gone and assumed the others must have already picked theirs. Itachi walked straight to the first piece he saw which was a white pawn piece but was stopped by Nanami.

"Wait not that one!" Itachi looked at her with a questioning look "Let's get one of these!" She gestured to the black pieces "They really bring out your dark side." Nanami laughed as she looked at the black king piece "No, you're not an evil ruler." She then passed the black queen piece, there were no black bishop pieces as they were taken, she then looked at the black rook piece "I don't think you're the type do do everything by brute force, so nope!" she then stood in front of the black knight piece as she held it "A dark knight... protecting the peace from within the shadows." Nanami turned to look at Itachi as she noticed the smallest of faintest smile she's currently seen "This one!"

Itachi nodded as they both heard shots and battling happening not so far from them. Nanami threw the Black Knight piece to Itachi as they ran towards the cliff. When they arrived to the battle, they split up, Nanami going to help out with the death stalker. Itachi saw the orange haired girl pushed back by the death stalker and accidentally bump into Blake who was pushed off the cliff. Itachi ran towards the cliff and jumped off as Blake threw her weapon and it pierced into the ruins as she began to swing by the chain.

Blake then felt a strong tug on her chain as she was pulled up. Her eyes widened when a second giant nevermore had missed her. She landed in someones arms as she looked at who had saved her and saw it was Itachi.

"Um, thank you." Blake said

Itachi landed on a stone pillar as he set her down and followed the path of the new nevermore.

"I'll deal with this one." Itachi said

"Wait!"

It was too late as Itachi had already jumped off the pillar and dove into the chasm where the second nevermore was hiding in the fog. Itachi kept falling as he reacted quickly spinning and evading the nevermore from eating him. He grabbed his katana and stabbed it in the side of the head as he jumped to the top of its head. The nevermore flew up and spun around trying to get Itachi off its back, but it was stabbed in the neck by the katana and the large sword. The grimm was losing control as it began falling deeper into the chasm as Itachi jumped onto its beak, the grimms' eyes staring into Itachi's sharingan as the tomoe spun rapidly.

"Do you wish to die or live?"

* * *

The groups that were handling the death stalker and the other nevermore had defeated the grimm, but they all looked down into the chasm, searching, hoping that the other had made it.

"He's not coming up!" Ruby shouted

"What was he thinking?!" Yang questioned

"I should've stopped him..." Blake said feeling worse that she had allowed Itachi to fight the nevermore by himself

"You guys don't think he's..." Jaune started

"He's not!" Nanami said

"Maybe we should head down there." Pyrrha said as she looked for a way down

"Wait, I hear something." It was Ren, the black haired boy

"I don't hear anything?!" Nora, the orange haired girl said holding a hand around her ear and towards the chasm

Weiss narrowed her eyes as she readied her weapon, she spun the chamber on her rapier. She directed her weapon into the chasm as she let out a shot of fire which lit up parts of the chasm.

Her eyes widened. "It can't be." Weiss slowly said

They all watched the shadow of the nevermore flying towards them. They all readied their weapons ready to attack, but the nevermore flew past them and straight into the sky. That's when they saw Itachi taking his blades out of the nevermore neck and free falling towards them as the nevermore had blown into a cloud of white smoke.

"He's coming down and he's coming fast!" Ruby shouted

Itachi held his large weapon as he were to thrust forward, and his katana in his other hand. When Itachi neared the ground, he thrust his weapon forward, the large sword piercing the ground as he leaped away, landing on his feet as he stabbed his katana into the ground and he skid back a few feet. Once he had come to a complete stop, he pulled his katana out of the ground and made his way to his other weapon, which Jaune had been trying to pull out but was having trouble. Itachi placed his hand on the hilt and pulled it out without any problem as he placed it on his back.

"I loosened it up!" Jaune said as Nora patted his back

"I believe we should get going." Itachi said as everyone nodded

After some time to recover, everyone had gathered in the main auditorium. It was the ceremony for those who had passed and were given their teams. Itachi was currently standing near the stairs with Nanami as they waited to be called up onto the stage. Itachi looked towards the other side of the auditorium when his eyes met with Isanes'. Itachi sent her a small glare which she looked away and whistled to herself pretending she hadn't just seen him.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, the four of you retrieved the Black Bishop pieces." Ozpin said the four males on stage along wit Ozpin "From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL(Cardinal), lead by, Cardin Winchester."

Everyone clapped as the four boys left the stage and four others walked up the stairs onto the stage.

"Jaune Ark, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, the four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR(Juniper), lead by Jaune Arc!"

Itachi watched as Nora jumped on Ren, the nervous look Jaune had, Pyrrha smiled and playfully punched him in the arm which caused him to fall as the crowd laughed.

'Something is off about him.' Itachi thought

The two girl and two boys walked off the stage as the group of four girls walked onto the stage.

"Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY(Ruby), lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said as everyone clapped and some whistled

Itachi could see the look of shock and somewhat disappointment on Weiss's, Blake was as stoic as ever, and Yang was proud as she hugged her little sister.

"And finally..." Itachi and Nanami walked up the stairs as the group of girls walked off the stage "For the first time in Beacon Academy's history, any Academies history, a single team of two." Ozpin started as there were murmurs in the crowd "Itachi Uchiha, Nanami Cerulean, the two of you retrieved the Black Knight pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as Team NI, lead by Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi's eyes widened a minuscule fraction, to think his team name would mean Team Two...'Tenma, Shinko..." his first team, his first friends other than Shisui. He just hoped that the same fate wouldn't fall upon Nanami, no, he wouldn't let that happen, he's going to do everything he can to make sure those around him don't befall the same fate he and his companions did.

The crowd cheered. The girls cried out to Itachi, almost every single one of them hearts in their eyes or they were sending heated glares towards Nanami.

"Sheesh, if looks could kill..." Nanami muttered

"You'll get used to it." Itachi said

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different part of the school there was a hooded figure cloaked in a black, the figure was in front of an elevator shaft as he kneeled down placing a hand on the ground.

'It's below here.'

The elevator opened as the figure stepped in as the elevator closes, he didn't press any buttons but was searching the panel. The elevator seemed to only go up, not down so there must be a hidden button. His hand pressed against a plate as it opened and revealed a button, but next to it seemed to need a key and a pass code. The figure looked down, he could always break his way through, but that wasn't his style and he didn't need anyone to know he was here. the figure closed the plate before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin said

Itachi was speaking with the other teams he knew as he paused shortly before continuing.

'Could what they said be true?' Itachi thought as he listened to the others 'Ozpin, you have a Maiden...'

 **Another chapter down! Woo! I hope everyone has a Happy New** **Year! Make sure you all stay safe and if you drink, get someone who isn't under the influence to drive! What did you all think of Nanami? Almost every one of Itachi's teammates have always been serious people with the exception of Shinko and at times Kisame who would crack jokes, so I decided to partner(NOT relationship wise) him up with someone with more lively then what he's usually with.**

 **Facts- Ni the number in Japanese is Two. Itachi's Genin team was Team Two, made up of Tenma Izumo, Shinko Inari and himself(being the youngest of his team and class).**

 **Quiz Time!- Itachi seems to know about the Maidens, but who told him? Guess correctly and I will private message you and consider something you would like to see in the story! More details in the message!**

 **Max Moreno- Not really a female Kisame.**

 **The Real Hell Fire- You're welcome. Soon, Itachi will put *Cough* Cardin *Cough* in his place. Also, this is him getting a second chance at life, so he will do things differently, but he will act cold at points and will God smack some people.**

 **Beta117- We have spoken in the PM.**

 **keybladelight- He will reveal his past, later on, not now, too soon. Itachi with Sharinnegan, maybe. Salem is going to have some major problems with our Sharingan wielding friend here. It is hard to decide between Weiss or Blake, may just have both.**

 **narutocrazy101- Correct! I will be sending you a message, so you can tell me what you wold like to see in the next chapter or in a later chapter!**

 **Mr. Haziq- Some say it's a gift, some say it's a curse, but hey. Itachi can't help being the best snack on the market.**

 **LordAzrael1- Thanks! Here you go!**

 **FerunaLutelou- I know. Itachi is too damn powerful. Remnant is going to see feel his power.**

 **Reikon67- He will have a semblance.**

 **Shadow-Shinobi666- Thank you.**

 **Guest- Correct!**

 **Guest- Blake is one of the top girls to be with Itachi.**

 **Guest- Yang and Ruby will be best friends with Itachi. Yang a friend and Ruby like a sibling. Red Hood will be making a few only a little bit more appearances, he will not be paired for reasons. You're welcome. I'm glad you liked the comedy and the Police Interrogation Scene. It may be possible fro him to achieve perfect Susanoo. I am planning on having him teach Cardin a lesson.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Hopefully your year is going well so far! Well, here's the first chapter this year! Hope you all enjoy it! Also, as we all know, RWBY has consistent time skips so I'm sure no one will surprised if it's like Boom yadayada time later.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own either series or any od their characters!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 6**

"...and that's how I ended up working here at Beacon." Isane explained

Itachi blinked and sighed lightly. "And you couldn't have called me and let me know you were doing all this?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Isane replied as she then grabbed a hold of Nanamis' wrist who tried to flee "But this little shrimp spilled the beans!" Isane had pulled her younger sister into a headlock and was rubbing her fist on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, ow!" Nanami shouted as she tapped on her sisters arm "I give! I give!" Isane released her as she rubbed the top of her head "And we are shark Faunus, not shrimps!"

"I meant your height, you dunce!" Isane shouted as Nanami shrunk

"I knew that." Nanami said a cheek puffed out

Itachi watched as the older sister rolled her eyes at the her antics.

"If you two are done, I believe we should rest for tomorrow." Itachi spoke

"You're right, tomorrows your first day and you don't want to be late." Isane said standing from the couch as she looked around then rose a brow

"What is it?" Nanami asked

"This room seems more spacious than the others." Isane said as Nanami tilted her head "The others don't have a small kitchen and living room area."

"Maybe it's because we're special!" Nanami started "First two person team, we must be strong!"

"Itachi, yes, you, no." Isane said

Nanami stuck her tongue out before grabbing her clothes and running towards the bathroom.

"Who would've thought you would be partnered up with my little sister." Isane said

"I didn't know you had a younger sister until today." Itachi said

Isane rose a brow. "I thought you knew everything about me in an instant?" Isane paused and made sure she could hear the shower running "With those scary eyes of yours."

Itachi blinked. "I only searched for what I needed to know, your personal life such as family and friends, I did not look into." Itachi explained as Isane nodded slowly "And it wasn't in an instant, it takes time to look into someone brain a find what one needs, if anything we were standing for about Four to Seven minutes, but it only felt for an instant."

"Well, at least I know she's safe with you." Isane started walking towards the door "The two that died, Kyrin and Lily Lilac, would've completed the team here."

"Team NIKL(Nickel)" Itachi said

Isane nodded. "Though I honestly don't understand why Ozpin wouldn't put your initial first but NIKL makes sense, a Silver metallic color." Isane walked out the door "Well, see you later!" Isane waved and closed the door.

Itachi made his way to bed as he lay on it and stared up at the ceiling. He and Nanami had already unpacked and organized the room the way they wanted it. He had taken a shower after they had finished and Nanami was about to until Isane appeared.

The door to the bathroom opened and out came Nanami in a small blue tank top and small white shorts. Itachi heard her crawl into bed as she shifted slightly.

"I'm glad you have enough trust in me to not wear a shirt to sleep." Nanami said

It was true. Itachi was currently shirtless only wearing some black shorts with a red cloud on the left leg. Itachi knew the girl wouldn't try anything from the beginning. She didn't look at him with lustful eyes as the other girls had last night. That and he slept better without a shirt on.

"Hn."

Was all that was said as Itachi reached over and turned off the light.

* * *

It was now morning and currently in the room of team JNPR, were all asleep, except one who was wiggling her nose and sniffed as her eyes shot open. She sniffed the air again as she shot out of her bed waking the others around her in the process.

"Nora, what are you doing?" Ren asked

"Don't you smell it?!"

"It's 7:30, go back to sleep." Jaune said pulling his blanket over his head

"What do you smell?" Pyrrha asked

"I...Smell..." Nora sniffed again "...Pancakes!" Nora shouted as she ran out of the room like a bolt of lightning

"Oh no." Ren said as he ran after her

"Did she say pancakes?" Jaune asked peeking out from under his blanket

Itachi and Nanami were both wearing the school uniform given to them except Itachi was wearing an apron over his as he was currently making a few pancakes for Nanami and himself.

Itachi was about to set the last pancake on the plate when he felt something was swiftly making its way towards the room. In a split second the room door flew open and Itachi swiftly threw the pancake at the intruder. Itachi watched as the Nora devoured the pancake in mid air before she came to a stop.

"That was delicious!" Nora shouted as Ren entered the room a second later

"I apologize for the intrusion, but Nora can't really control herself when it comes to pancakes...or anything sweet." Ren said as he bowed

"Oh, can I have some more!" Nora said as she shook Itachi "Please!"

Itachi grabbed her hands and calmed her down. "If you calm down, you may have some." Noras' eyes widened as she nodded rapidly "I've actually made a little more than I intended."

"You think?!" Nanami said showing herself from around the mountain of pancakes "Who are you trying to feed, the entire school?!"

Nora looked at the mountain as her eyes sparkled.

"No Syrup for you, though." Itachi stated as Nora looked at him in disbelief "I believe it would be for the best."

"A wise decision." Ren said

Itachi looked towards the opened door. "You two may have some as well." He said as Jaune and Pyrrha poked their heads through the door

The two teams ate in the room, some were at the table as Itachi spoke with both Ren and Pyrrha on the couch. After some time Itachi looked at the clock on the wall.

"I believe it would be wise to get ready for class." Itachi said

"Class?" Jaune questioned

"You know we have class at Nine, right?" Nanami asked the team

"..."

A second later the team was running out of the room.

"Sorry for the mess!" Pyrrha said

"I'll pay you back someway!" Ren said

Nora had already left the room, but she popped her head through door once more. "How come you have a kitchen in your room?" she asked but was pulled away by Ren

"Once more, Sorry."

"Well, that was something..." Nanami said

"You're washing the dishes." Itachi said

Nanami eyes widened at the pile. "Bu-"

"You agreed if I cooked, you would clean after." Itachi said

"I didn't expect us to have guests!" Nanami pouted but started washing

* * *

Itachi and Nanami were sitting behind Team RWBY and in front of Team JNPR listening to Professor Ports' explanation on Grimm and his stories as well. Itachi like he always has, took notes writing down the important points. Meanwhile, Nanami would doze off or be entertained by whatever Ruby was doing, including the doodle that she had drawn of the teacher.

Itachi looked over at Weiss who looked like she was about to blow a fuse as she tried containing her anger as she began shaking.

"The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honorable, dependable, strategic, well-educated and wise!" Professor Port said as he looked around the class "So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss shot her hand up. "I do sir!"

"Well then, let's find out, retrieve your weapon from the back and step forward, to face your opponent." Prof. Port said

Itachi looked at the cage, a grimm he believed a small one at that, for it to be able to fit in the cage it would most likely be a Beowulf or a Boarbatusk.

When Weiss returned with her weapon she had also changed into her normal attire. She stood in front of the whole class in position for her opponent.

Itachi eyed her form. 'Seems she hasn't been slacking off.' he looked down at her legs as one was moved to forward 'but still needs work.'

Professor Port chopped the lock off the case with his weapon as a Boarbatusk charged at Weiss who spun and swung her rapier, but the thick armor plates on its head and body took brunt of the hit and protected it.

The grimm halted its charge as it turned to face her before charging once more. Weiss dashed forward striking the grimm, but her rapier had gotten stuck in its tusk.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered

Weiss looked at her team leader in annoyance as the grimm was able to pry the rapier out of her hands leaving her without her weapon.

"Oho, now what will you do without your weapon?" Prof. Port asked aloud

The grimm was about to hit Weiss with its tusk, but she placed a hand on its head and flipped over the grimm who charged into the wall as she dashed and retrieved her weapon.

"Weiss, go for it's belly!" Ruby advised her teammate "There's no armor underneath-"

"Will you stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted at Ruby

The grimm jumped as it began spinning and rolled towards Weiss created a glyph stopping the grimm as it flipped onto its back from the impact. Weiss had created a second glyph above her as she jumped onto it and then shot towards the grimm as she pierced the grimm through the underbelly. The grimm had struggled slightly, but had died.

"Bravo! Braa-vo!" Prof. Port congratulated her "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training."

Prof. Port had dismissed class as Weiss left the class, Ruby following after her.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asked

"I know, right?" Nanami said shaking her head "What do you think, Ita-" Nanami blinked twice before looking around "Umm, where'd he go?"

"He just left a second ago." Blake said

"How?!" Jaune asked

"Walking?" Ren answered sounding more like a question than an answer.

Itachi had followed the two girls and was currently leaning on the wall around the corner listening. After the two girls talked and Weiss stormed off, Itachi turned the and looked at the saddened Ruby who had just noticed him.

"Ita-"

"I heard." Itachi said as she looked down "It's been one day."

"What?" Ruby asked

"It's been one day, whether you're fit to lead, no one knows exactly." Itachi said as Ruby rose a brow in question "You still have room to improve, to learn, to grow and be a leader, a friend that she and the others will trust and follow. "

"You seem to know a lot about being a leader." Ruby said

"It's not my first time leading a team." Itachi said as he patted her shoulder "But that's a tale for another time, right now someone else seems to want to speak with you." Itachi walked away and outside as Ozpin turned the corner where he had been listening.

Itachi walked up to Weiss and Prof. Port who was talking with her as he sat down on the bench and listened.

"Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." Prof. Port said as he looked at Itachi "Is there anything else you believe she should know, Mr. Uchiha?"

Weiss spun around quickly now noticing him sitting on the bench.

"What are you doing here?!" Weiss asked

"I came to speak with you." Itachi answered

"Well, I'll leave you two and bid you a good day." Prof. Port said

"Good day, Professor Port." Itachi said

Once Prof. Port had left the two, Weiss stood directly in front of him arms crossed glaring at him.

"So, what do you want?" Weiss asked

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday?" Itachi asked

Weiss began recalling her conversation with him and Pyrrha yesterday as her eyes slightly widened.

"You're doing the same thing, again, but with Ruby this time." Itachi said

Weiss gave him a sharp glare. "You were listening in to everything?!"

"You decided to make an outburst in public areas, the hallway and the outdoor patio." Itachi motioned to the spot next to him "It's not my fault that I happened to be in the same areas at the same time."

Lie. He lied. It was a public place, but he followed and listened in to take in as much information he needed about the subject. But it was a small lie, compared to his much larger lies he has told during both his lives, he was a man of many lies, and just like others, this was a lie to do good.

Weiss didn't move an inch, standing firmly in her place.

"You've studied and trained, but so has she." Itachi started "Ruby may be younger than us, but she has the skills to grow into a great leader." Weiss unfolded her arms "You're her teammate, and there will be times where she will need to lean on you, to ask you for help, and you will do the same."

Weiss moved to the side as she decided to sit down next time him. "What do you think I should do?"

"What you do is what you choose, but I would get to know my partner, my team better." Itachi said not turning to look at her "I would try to and become someone they can trust and believe I would be there for them."

"Our positions are different, you're a leader and only have one partner." Weiss said

"I do, but that doesn't mean I won't try to improve both myself and my partner to the best of our capabilities, just like I hope she would do the same for me. It also doesn't mean I won't try my best to get along with others either." Itachi replied as Weiss lightly huffed and he looked out at the setting sun "I'm not only here to give you some long speech."

"Then why else are you here?" Weiss asked

"You struggled at first, but you did well today." Itachi replied as he could feel her looking at him "Evading the charge by flipping over the Boarbatusk, causing it to charge into the wall was a good touch."

"I actually learned it from someone else." Weiss said looking up into the sky "He trained everyday and I would watch, but when I finally had the chance to train with him, he left."

Itachi hmmed in response. He knew it was something from out of his book, but he didn't think she would pick up on his style, but if it helped her improve, than it was a good thing she had.

The two spent the next few minutes in silence as the sun fully set and the moon shined, lighting the night sky.

"I believe it's time we went back to our teams." Itachi said

Itachi stood from the bench as Weiss followed suit. They walked through the hallways and made their ways to their rooms. Weiss had entered hers first as Itachis' was next door.

Itachi had taken a shower before heading to bed, tomorrow would be their first day of Combat Class, which he didn't really care for participating in.

"Nanami." Itachi said knowing full well that the girl hadn't been sleeping "We start your training tomorrow morning."

"What?!" Nanami lifted her head off the pillow "We have Combat Class tomorrow and I don't want to be tired during it!"

"Do you wish to be able to wield the weapon properly?" He questioned

It was silent for a few seconds as he caught a pillow thrown at him.

"Fine, I'll wake up early!" Nanami shouted but then she was hit in the face by the pillow she had thrown at Itachi "Hey!"

"Please lower your voice." Itachi said as he shifted in bed "The others around us are trying to sleep."

* * *

They were in Combat Class as everyone had changed into their normal combat attire rather than their school uniform. Itachi stood near the back of the large group as he watched two students he didn't know fight on the stage. His eyes moved towards the two teams he did know, RWBY and JNPR, sat or stood near the front watching closely, Nanami alongside Nora who has become good friends with the girl in the short period of time.

Nanami was sitting down rather than standing as she felt as her legs were on fire. Itachi had made her run a few laps around the school, to start things off. She didn't like the sound of that, it only meant that it would get more difficult as the year progresses.

Nanami sighed. 'What did I get myself into.'

"Are you okay?" It was Pyrrha who asked the girl

Nanami looked at her and smiled. "I am, I'm just a bit sore is all."

"Sore?" Nora asked

Nanami nodded. "Itachi is pretty rough." she said as Team RWBY turned to look at her "We went for about six maybe seven times this morning."

Weiss and Blake had slightly wide eyes.

"And you were able to keep up with him?" Yang said with a smirk

"Somehow, I swear he takes no breaks, I don't know how he has so much stamina." Nanami sighed and rubbed her legs "To think we're going at it again after classes."

Blake looked back at Itachi as their eyes met. He rose a brow as he noticed a small tint of pink on her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked

"Oh, little sister, nothing for you t-" Yang started

"Running." Nanami said

"Yeah, running." Yang said as she blinked then looked at the other girl "Running?"

Nanami nodded. "We ran a few laps around the school to begin my training."

The members of both teams except Ruby, looked at her with blank expressions.

"What?" Nanami asked

"N-Nothing." Weiss said slightly blushing as she coughed 'Seems he's not a bad guy after all.'

They all turned to the stage seeing Jaune being sent flying halfway across the stage by a hit from Cardin before Glynda stepped forward and ended the match.

"That was...something else, Mr. Ark." Glynda spoke as she looked over the roster of students "In the future, work on your defensive skills, is that not why you have a shield?"

"Will do." Jaune said laying on the floor

"Now, if Mr. Bronzewing would step up onto the stage..." Glynda scrolled down the roster "...and his oppo-"

"I want to fight the pretty boy in the back." Dove said as he pointed at his desired opponent

Everyone looked back at the silent Uchiha who maintained his eyes closed.

"Mr. Uch-"

"I decline." Itachi said

"What? Too scared?" Dove said in a mocking tone

"I do not enjoy fighting as a sport or entertainment, such fights are unnecessary."

"Mr. Uchiha, you will participate in this training exercise, now please come up to the stage." Glynda ordered

Itachi pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards the stage.

"Will you not take hold of your weapons, Mr. Uchiha?"

"I will not be in need of them." Itachi stated as Dove glared at him "This is only an exercise, I will only hold my weapons in a serious fight."

Dove growled at Itachi. He felt as he was being underestimated, that he was weak to the point that he could be defeated with bare hands.

"Begin!"

Dove dashed forward as he swung his short blade, but Itachi simply moved to the side and took hold of his wrist. Itachi pulled his arm behind his back as he shoved Dove away from him. Dove growled as he charged forwards once more this time thrusting his sword forward only for Itachi to grab his wrist once more but this time he felt his feet come off the floor and next thing he knew his back was to the floor, his wrist being twisted where he felt pain but not enough to break it.

Dove kicked off the floor and kicked at Itachi who jumped back evading the kick. Dove stood still and watched Itachi. It angered him how calm and composed he was, the distant look in his face as he did not care about the fight happening at this moment. Dove was about to charge but his eyes widened when Itachi had shortened the distance between the two in a split second, and Itachi reached out to his shoulder as he jumped above him but did not let go as he was then sent flying off the stage.

"Itachi Uchiha is the Winner!" Glynda announced

Weiss had been watching closely. "That last move, it was like..."

"That was so cool!" Ruby shouted "And he was so fast!"

"So calm." Blake said

"Oh, looks like he's not done." Nora said jumping in her seat

They watched as Itachi walked up to the downed Dove. To Dove Itachi looked like a giant standing above him.

"Do not let your anger cloud your judgement." Itachi said as he offered his hand "You could have done much better."

Dove looked at the hand as he was about to grab it, but then looked at Cardin and his team. Dove slapped Itachi's hand away, and stood up by himself. Dove didn't look at Itachi as he walked back to his team.

"The hell is your problem?!" Nanami shouted at Dove "He was just trying to help you back up!" Nanami was standing and making her way towards CRDL "You could've just said no thank you, instead of slapping his hand away!"

The others of Team CRDL stood straight ready to fight the girl, and Nanami was about to reach for her weapon, but stopped when Itachi stepped in front of her.

"Out of my way, Itachi!" Nanami said

"There's no need to get angry."

"What?! You try to help him a-"

"It's fine." Itachi cut her off "Now let's go back with the others."

"Yeah, do what he says, you little weakling." It was Sky Lark who spoke

"If it were me, I would've taken him down easily." A cocky Cardin spoke

Nanami growled and was going to attack but Itachi place a hand on her shoulder.

"She is not weak, she may not be the strongest, but there is still much room for her to grow." Itachi said as he lead Nanami back to the others "A weak person would not be able to handle that weapon." Itachi referred to the sword on the short girls back.

Glynda watched and thanked the Uchiha for being such a calm individual. Had it escalated to blows, then she would've intervened and the students involved would be attending detention or suspension if they had used their weapons.

She watched as the boy lead his partner towards their friends, she believed she would call them. She had payed very close attention to the fight, it was her job at that, but it was remarkable that the boy had no openings. He had told his opponent that he could've done better if his mind wasn't clouded with anger, but from what she saw, whatever the other would try, nothing was going to get through.

Why Ozpin had let this boy into the academy, she was slowly coming to figuring it out, and he had been right on keeping an eye on him. Today was only a small percentage of what he could do, and Glynda was going to make sure she kept an eye on him and those around him.

"Now that the commotion has settled, class is over and you're dismissed." Glynda said

* * *

It was getting dark outside as Itachi and Nanami were in the courtyard. Nanami had a wooden sword in her hand as Itachi had none.

"Come."

Nanami dashed towards Itachi and swung the wooden sword only for Itachi to evade each strike. They had been at it since Combat Class had ended and he could see how exhausted Nanami was, she was sweating heavily, her breathing was becoming shorter and faster. He would have to end it here, but she had lasted longer this time, rather than their first confrontation. Her swings were getting faster and she was using more force. Itachi was going to need something heavier for her to start swinging, their swords were still much heavier but adding some extra weight to a metal pole and have her practice as he increased the weight would help her.

"Stop."

Nanami was already mid-swing and has added more force than she intended, that she couldn't stop. Nanami didn't worry though thinking Itachi would simply evade it, but was surprised when he didn't and instead had caught the wooden sword in his hand.

"I'm sorry!" Nanami shouted "I thought you were going to dodge and I couldn't stop a-"

"I'm fine." Itachi told the girl

Nanami looked at his hand which didn't seem to be broken or damaged. She let out a sigh of relief as her nose picked something up.

"So, you really let them watch the whole time?" Nanami questioned

Itachis' eyes moved to look at an ark pillar which behind were some of the members of Team RWBY and JNPR. "This is a public area, I have no right to prohibit them from watching." Itachi answered as he tossed a water bottle at Nanami who caught it "If they wish to join in then they can, but for now I believe it's time for us to get some rest."

Nanami chugged the water down as she then grinned. "Yeah." She responded as she looked over at the ark "Hope you all heard that!" She shouted.

Behind the pillar Ark came falling down, Weiss, Blake, Ren and Pyrrha. They all looked at the retreating figures of the two as Nanami waved at them and Itachi simply walked back towards the first year dorms.

 **Hope everyone had great Holidays! That's another one down and the next chapter will be posted this weekend!**

 **The Real Hell Fire- This chapter didn't really have him show his stuff, because let's be honest, he doesn't need to actually try against Cardins team. Itachi will play with them though.**

 **ChunkyFunkyMunky- 1) I consider it a Harem when there's a third girl involved, Urban Dictionary agrees with me. 2) Did I make him sound like a flirt? Was it the Snow Angel part? I thought I was doing more of a you sing well and I enjoyed the performance kind of thing, not a I'm hitting on you type of thing. SPOILER ALERT- I'm actually planning on doing a second story with Itachi in the world of Remnant, where he will not be on a team, just himself. Yeah, not a lot of people have high opinions on OC's, but I wanted to try and have someone there he can confide in sort of thing. He could replace her and they would become Team INJR or JNIR if he let Jaune continue being the leader.**

 **Kage-kitsune9001- Oobleck is fast, but he can't outrun Itachi that easily. Who knows maybe he'll pull an Oobleck on Oobleck.**

 **Mr. Haziq- They could've but sadly they couldn't make the cut.**

 **Soulfire47- It'll come in handy later on. I will say he knows of The Branwen Bandit Tribe, but unfortunately it was not them, if it was he could've figured who the other Maiden is too quickly.**

 **Razmire- 1)It's like playing with Fire! Thank you and here it is, Hope you enjoy it! 2)He is a powerhouse and a genius, that's what makes him so scary. Itachi will always find a way to overpower, outmaneuver, and think ahead of his opponents, Cinder likes to scheme, but Itachi literally planned everything leading to and even after his death back in the Elemental Nations. There is a pole and honestly a lot more people have been asking for WeissXItachiXBlake since it was mentioned. Also if you read ahead to my reply to Mo Eazy, you'll see something you'll like ;)**

 **Hamilton406- As much as I'd like to, I don't think Remnant could handle a second Uchiha.**

 **Xenophos24- It was, but there were some enjoyable scenes.**

 **Max Moreno- Well, I think this chapter kinda answered part of your question lol. A for the omake, I'll keep it in mind, it wouldn't really affect the story much since it would just be a dream and not actually pursuing her.**

 **keybladelight- Well, Remnants technology is far more advanced than it was in the Elemental Nations, so...maybe**

 **Shadow-Shinobi666- Thank you.**

 **Neema Amiry- *Gasp* Thank you**

 **Mo Eazy- He wouldn't really be judging him since Cardin is an asshole openly, and everyone knows it, but I understand what you're saying. Torturing Sasuke was not the best idea he's had. We have to understand that Itachi is a Shinobi, he doesn't really do the whole trying to be seen out there like Naruto did, but it would make sense so he could blend in with the others, kinda. His primary weapon will not be the Katana, it's the big ass sword which I did make pop out. Thank you for not hating her. Yeah, I've stopped the whole into detail thing. I understand the color scheme that's why I kinda explained what their team would've been without the deaths. I was always planning for Itachi to have one team partner. I went with NI because as I explained last chapter, it means Two, there are two of them and it relates back to his own Genin Team Two. Thank you. SPOILER ALERT- I am planning on a second story with Itachi where he will be solely paired with Blake.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I promised a chapter by this weekend and here it is! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own either series or any of their characters!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 7**

It had been three weeks since the start of the school year, and Itachi was currently in the cafeteria along with the others. They had just completed their course of Combat Class today, which Jaune, once again, was defeated by Cardin Winchester, who he and his team have taken a dislike specifically towards Itachi. Itachi did not care, they could not beat him in a spar if all of them came at him.

Itachi and Nanami had become good friends and partners. Itachi continues to train Nanami in wielding her weapon as she can now swing the large weapon and combat with it for a longer amount of time since the beginning of the year. She wasn't Juzo or Kisame, but she was improving, they had formed formations in case of emergencies, ambushes, and battle strategies, such as he did with his last partners. Nanami was good friends with the other teams, especially Nora and Yang, as she would sometimes butt heads with Weiss.

They had become good friends with Team RWBY and JNPR, during the past few weeks. Itachi would mostly interact when spoken to or needed to put his input in something. He spoke mostly with Ren, who just like him, was a calm individual, and to some extent Nora who would barge into their room wanting pancakes, which Itachi would find amusing how many the girl could eat. He would always make extra when he decided to make them, knowing fully well Nora would smell them and instantly come rushing to the room. Thankfully she had learned to open the door instead of breaking it down.

He and Pyrrha were good sparring partners as she was one of the few who could stay on her feet longer than any other student who had tried to best him. She was also intelligent and could understand some of his ideologies even if she didn't precisely agree with them all, but they both respected the others opinion, never berating or puting the other down.

When it came to Jaune, Itachi had offered to help him with training after the fifth time being blown out of the stage in Combat Class, but Jaune declined. Itachi told him his offer would still stand for a later date should he change his mind, but other than that, the two were friends, Itachi wasn't talkative and mostly listened to what he had to say.

Ruby would barge into their room alongside Nora, when she had found out how amazing Itachis' pancakes were. Ruby had actually asked Itachi if he could make cookies in which he had agreed and she was blown away by how delicious they were. At times she would try to persuade him using her puppy eyes, but she would fail, most of the time.

Yang was Yang. She would flirt with him but he knew she was just playing around, but there was that one day when she had barged in to their room looking for Nanami and he was standing in the kitchen, shirtless. That day he was reminded of a certain incident that had happened back in his home world. The eye of a predator finding their prey and the way she licked her lips before pouncing on him. After that day, Itachi made sure to reinforce the door so a powerhouse like Yang couldn't easily break through it while he was shirtless, or even worse, when he was still wet from his shower. All in all she had apologized and they laughed it off, well Itachi chuckled, nervously.

With Weiss, Weiss was still on her high horse, but she was changing for the better, slowly, but changing. Weiss would meet with Itachi at times out on the patio where he would watch the sun set in the evening. It had actually become a little thing for them, and even though they did not communicate much, Itachi would give her advise and pointers in how she could improve her fighting capabilities. After their usual meet ups, when he would return to his room, Nanami would always say "You smell of Schnee." because she in fact did not get along well with Weiss. Her being a Faunus and Weiss being a Schnee, which at points Itachi would notice how her body would react when a Faunus would be around her or a get near her. Her tone when she spoke with Nanami was different to how she spoke with the others as well, but if only she knew about her teammate, maybe she would change.

And finally Blake. Blake just like him, was quiet and kept to themselves. She mostly read her books, which he had gotten used to when they lived together, but she didn't know that, yet. He had noticed the Ninjas of Love and Icha Icha books in their room, earlier during the week when he delivered Ruby some cookies she had asked for. Blake was on her bed as usual reading her book when his eyes drifted to the small bookshelf near her bed. He had asked to borrow a book which she was okay with and when he had skimmed the shelf he found the books tucked under the bed which she had noticed him find. Her eyes had widened a small blush creep on her cheeks but he motioned to her that he would keep quiet giving her a small smile. Other than that, the two didn't talk much, but they always acknowledged the others presence with a simple nod or greeting.

That was until today when Blake asked Itachi to sit in between her and Weiss, which Weiss agreed to. Usually he would sit next to Ren or Yang, while Nanami would take the opposite seat as him. He saw no harm or bad vibes between the two, so he wondered why they would ask him to sit in between the two all of a sudden, but he had agreed and he found himself in between Team RWBY as Nanami had actually taken the seat in between Team JNPR as they ate and listened to Nora telling her story.

"So... There we were...in the middle of the night."

"It was day..." Ren corrected

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were beowolves." Ren corrected her again

"Dozens of them!" Nora stood

"Two of 'em." Ren once again corrected the girl

"But they were no match and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora sat back down smiling

Ren sighed. "She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now."

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked

"Huh?" Jaune said as he wasn't paying attention "Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little...not okay..." Ruby said

Blake kept reading her book as Weiss was doing her nails. Itachi set his utensils down and looked at Jaune.

"Before you say you're okay, which you're not." Itachi started as Jaune was going to say something but he continued "Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school, and don't deny it." Itachi and the others could hear Cardin laughing as they looked at a table where he was picking on a Faunus with bunny ears "My offer still stands, Jaune." He said not taking his eyes off Cardin and his group.

"He messes with everyone." Jaune replied

"He's a bully." Ruby stated

"Oh please, name one time he's "Bullied" me..."

"He slaps your books out of your arms." Nanami stated

"He opened your shield when you were walking into the classroom and got stuck in the doorway." Nora stated as she chewed on her food

"He shoved you into the rocket propelled locker then launched you away from the school." Itachi stated as he grabbed his fork "And I had to retrieve you."

"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune said

"You landed in Emerald Forest, surrounded by Grimm." Itachi said once more

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha told him

"OHH!" Nora stood "We'll break his legs!"

"Oww! that hurts!" they heard as they saw Cardin pulling on her ears "Please, stop..."

"Atrocio-" Pyrrha started

"What offer were you speakin-" Ruby had not finished when a fork went flying past the group and pierced the wood in between Cardins legs with a thud.

"What the hell?!" Cardin stood angered as he let go of the girls ears "Who the hell threw that?!"

The group watched as Itachi stood from his seat and made his way next to the Faunus girl, he could see that she was about to cry, so he handed her his handkerchief as she bowed to him and left.

"You!" Cardin shouted

"What gives you the right to pick on her? Or any Faunus as a matter of fact?" Itachi questioned him and his team

"They're weak, they're freaks." Cardin glared at him "They're a lower breed to us humans."

"Weak? Freaks?" Itachi questioned as he looked around "I don't see anyone who is weak here, nor do I see any freaks and they definitely aren't a lower breed."

"Then you're blind." It was Dove who spoke

"Why should we care about some stupid animals?" Sky Lark said

"You truly are some ignorant individuals, CRDL." Itachi said as the Faunus in the cafeteria laughed at his little insult

"The hell did you say?" It was Russel

"My point exactly." Itachi said as stoic as ever "Now let me educate you four a bit." Itachi pointed his finger at the four "You say they are a lower breed? Who decided that? If anything, most if not all have enhanced hearing, smell, sight in both the day and night, strength, their instincts are heightened surpassing that of a normal human." Itachi held an apple in his hand as he took a bite out of it "You call them weak and freaks because they have extra appendages, because they are different? Yet I can say that most of them, including the girl you four were just picking on, are stronger and smarter than you four." Itachi shook his head "It's people like you that pushed the White Fang, once a peaceful group, to become the terrorists group they are now."

"Animals will act like animals, they always come back biting their betters." Cardin said as his hands were in fists "And don't act like we're at fault for those terrorists, they want to annihilate humanity!"

"Last time I checked, humans tried the same thing just recently." Itachi replied as composed as ever, but his mask was cracking "You fear them, you shone and push them back into a corner, and you act like they are evil when they finally had enough of being treated like crap and they decide to fight back!"

Itachi had raised his voice, those who knew him just recently including Nanami who spent most of the day with him were wide eyed, never have heard Itachi raise his voice.

Blakes' eyes were wider than the rest, here she was witnessing a human defending not just the bunny girl, but all Faunus. She had settled her book onto the table a while ago when he had shot the fork at them, but she had never expected him to defend Faunus to such a degree as he was now.

"They eat, sleep, play, study, they feel joy, sadness, anger, just like humans do, so what makes them any different?" Itachi questioned narrowing his eyes

Cardin had enough, he grabbed the knife from beside his plate and thrust it toward Itachi who simply grabbed his wrist and placed pressure on it causing Cardin to release the knife as he then punched him in the gut, making him bend forward. Itachi then kneed Cardin in the face before he spun kicked him into his teammates. The other three were going to attack when Cardin had but when he had been kicked towards them they started fighting among themselves.

The cafeteria watched as Team CRDL started punching, kicking, and grabbing hold of one another as Itachi walked back to his spot at the table with Team RWBY and JNPR, but before he sat he looked around the cafeteria.

"If anyone has a problem, come forth now."

No one did so he sat down, but instead people clapped at what he did. The Faunus present had tears in their eyes, they were happy that someone had stood up for them and they wouldn't have to worry about being bullied by Cardin and his group anymore.

"Why?" Blake asked

Itachi looked at her, she then saw it, in his eyes, she saw something she hadn't seen before.

"No one deserves to be shone because of something they can not control, for something that they did not do, for who they are or what background they come from." Itachi replied as he reprimanded himself on the inside for raising his voice as he remembered the Uchiha had gone through a similar scenario.

"What is going on here?!" Prof. Glynda said as she walked into the cafeteria "Team CRDL, stop this fighting at once!"

Itachi with a single hand seal dispelled the Genjutsu he had placed on the four, who looked around before falling down. Itachi was about to dig into his food, but he was missing his fork. Itachi lightly sighed as he then felt a tug on his sleeve, he looked at Blake who offered him her unused utensil.

"Thank you." He said accepting the fork

"You really taught them a lesson." Nanami snickered

"How did you do that, at the end, making them fight each other." Weiss asked

"An Illusion." Itachi replied

"Illusion?" Ren questioned

Itachi nodded. "I made them believe, they were fighting me."

"But they were fighting each other!" Nora laughed as Ren covered her mouth as they saw Glynda look their way but didn't approach "Sorry."

* * *

It was the end the weekend, to be exact Saturday, Itachi was planning on doing some training and maybe spend some time to his own devise but then his scroll rang and Itachi had received a message.

 _You are summoned to be part of todays exercise, please meet the other participants at the cliff near Emerald Forest. -Professor Glynda Goodwitch_

Itachi blinked a few times. "Well there goes my time to relax." He said before making his way to the door

"Where are you going?" Nanami yawned still in bed

"I've been summoned for an exercise." Itachi replied

"Okay, let me get ready." Nanami said sitting up as she looked drowsy

"Actually, it's only selected students, you can keep sleeping."

Nanami crashed back down on her bed. "Thank the gods." She yawned

Itachi chuckled before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. As he walked through the hallway, both Ruby and Jaune were exiting their rooms as well.

"You two summoned as well?" Jaune asked

"Yup!" Ruby said

"Hn."

The three made their way to the cliff and when they had arrived they saw plenty of other students, including Cardin who seemed better than he had the other day. What Itachi had noticed was that all these students, were Leaders of their teams. They all followed Glynda on their way down the cliff as they came to a stop in an open area as she looked back at the large group.

Todays exercises will be held here, deep within the forest." Glynda spoke as all listened "Your assignment is simple...a herd of grimm is approaching Vale. You will slay them." Itachi rose his hand "A question, Mr. Uchiha?"

"I've noticed that everyone here are Team Leaders." Itachi began as Glynda nodded "I'm assuming this exercise is to improve our leading skills and gain combat experience in the field."

"That is correct." Glynda answered "You will also earn points based on the types of grimm you slay, so choose your targets carefully." She adjusted her glasses "But... do not lose sight of the purpose of this exercise, you may begin!"

The three walked as Cardin came behind them and bumped into Ruby and Jaune.

"You heard her, we're playing for points, so you better stay out of my way!"

"Ow!" Ruby said

"C-Cardin..." Jaune said

"But then again it's not like you have the skills to keep up." Cardin said as he then glared at Itachi but looked away when Itachi faced him

"Jaune, Itachi... We're going to beat him so bad..." Ruby said as you could see her aura outline her body

"Sure." Jaune replied

"Don't lose sight of the purpose of this exercise." Itachi reminded the girl 'Vale is our priority'

The three ran into some beowulves, a boarbatusk and an Ursa as they each grabbed their weapons. Itachi had left his Katana back at the academy as he was sharpening it so today he would have to use his larger weapon.

Itachi reached over his shoulder and grabbed the hilt of the weapon as he brought it forward and let the tip hit the ground as it cracked around it. In one swift motion Itachi removed the wrapping from the sword and Rubys' eyes sparkled.

"It's so beautiful!" Ruby gasped

It was a large broadsword shaped like a butcher knife, it has two cut outs a circle near the top and a semi circle near the handle, the sword was black while the sharp outline was red including two other large red streaks going down the flat of the blade until it curved into a thin point.

"What is its name?!" Ruby asked

"Executioners Blade." Itachi replied

He sliced the head off of two beowulves in one swift motion then jumped back towards the Ursa as he landed on the top of its head. Itachi placed the blades semi-circle at the neck of the Ursa then pulled up as he butchered the head off its body.

"S-Scary..." Jaune said

"That's the point." Itachi said

"What else can she do?!" Ruby asked as she cut a few Beowulves in half

"More, but this is all that is needed at the moment." Itachi replied having landed in the middle of five beowulves as he spun and severed them in half

"Aww..." Ruby said in disappointment as she then looked over at Jaune "Jaune, have you gotten any?"

"Huh? I'm doing great!" He said waving his sword as he was then knocked away by the Boarbatusk he was fighting

"Jaune!" Ruby said as she ran to see if he was okay

"Hah, I knew it! I thought I saw a pile of trash way out here in the forest turns out it was just Jaune." Cardin said as he then spotted a deathstalker "Later, that one's mine."

Ruby and Jaune watched as Cardin left, but then their eyes widened when Itachi had landed on the deathstalker, sword lodged into its head as he pressed a button on the side of the handle as the edge of the blade and the red parts of the flat began glowing red and the deathstalker began shrieking in pain as Itachi ran the blade from the head to the back of its body and up the tail, before slicing off the stinger.

Itachi jumped away from the now dead grimm and landed near Cardin as he held the blade on his shoulder and walked past a wide eyed, jaw dropped Cardin, the heat from the blade dying down.

"That...was...awesome!" Ruby shouted as she tried touching the blade but reeled back slightly from the heat emanating from the blade "Wow that's hot!"

Jaune and Itachi both checked their scrolls as they had received a message.

"Another heard of grimm is approaching the city" Jaune said as he ran towards

Ruby looked at Itachi who nodded as they followed after Jaune. After running for a while, or for Itachi was more like a steady walk, they found a flock of nevermore flying above them.

"Ruby and I will take to the sky." Itachi said as they nodded in agreement

"Jaune shield!"

"R-Ready!"

Ruby jumped on the shield as Jaune used as much strength he could muster to send her into the sky. Itachi focused his chakra into his feet as he leaped into the air leaving an imprint of his feet in the ground beneath him, he and Ruby both alongside each other as he used the flat of the blade to send Ruby up faster and when they both arrived between the nevermore they nodded at each other before spinning rapidly and beheading the nevermore as the grimm began falling one by one.

Once the nevermore were taken care of, Itachi grabbed the bandages as he used them as a whip and it grabbed onto Ruby and pulled her in towards him as they were both falling down. As they were falling Itachi latched the bandage on the hilt of the blade as he began spinning it above their heads rapidly as it created large gust of wind underneath them and they were able to land safely. Itachi stopped spinning the blade by aiming and throwing it into the forest where they heard the shrieking of a boarbatusk.

"Is there anything she can't do?" Ruby asked

"Not a gun." Itachi replied

"Yet." Ruby added as she giggled

Itachi chuckled as Jaune laughed.

"The purpose of this exercise was to learn our priorities as Hunters." Itachi told the two next to him "And knowing what to protect."

"I think we got it." Jaune said

"Yeah!" Ruby said but then her face fell "Uh-Oh...I haven't done my assignment for Professor Port..."

"Me either..." Jaune said

Itachi sighed as he rubbed his temples. "I'm sure Nanami hasn't either, you two can come over and I'll help you with the assignment."

"Alright!" Ruby and Jaune cheered

"Wait!" Ruby said as they looked at her "Can you make cookies?"

Itachi gave her a small smile before poking her forehead. "If you finish your assignment, than I will."

"Yay!" Ruby ran towards Beacon as Itachi and Jaune followed after the girl.

* * *

"So you're training my sister." It wasn't a question.

"Hn."

"Can you really teach her how to use that weapon?" Isane asked crossing her arms looking up at the clouds as she and Itachi sat on a bench "I can barely use the damn thing."

"It'll take time, but she's steadily moving forward."

"How did you even come up with the idea of it?" Isane questioned the image of the weapon coming to mind "Where did you get the materials and someone to even make that?"

"A former...colleague wielded one like it." Itachi responded "Even my weapon was inspired by two of my former colleagues. And to answer your other question, Atlas."

Isane looked at him. "Atlas?" She nodded her head "Makes sense."

"Which reminds me, I will be taking both weapons to get inspected during the break." Itachi informed her "I can do it myself but the person who helped me build them wants to inspect them to her standards."

"Her?" Isane smirked "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No." Itachi responded

"Of course not, you're going out with the Schnee." Itachi turned to face her and had a questioning gaze "You're not?" Itachi shook his head "I would've thought since Nanami says you always smell of Schnee..." Isane then sniffed the air around him "Actually you kinda smell like..." Isane rose a brow "...Belladona?"

"Itachi!" they heard a voice as Isane turned around "...and Professor Cerulean."

"Ms. Schnee is something the matter?" Isane asked

"No, I just came out for some fresh air." Weiss responded as she looked towards Itachi who was looking up at the sky

Isane looked from Weiss to Itachi then back to Weiss as her eyes widened.

"Oh, I see, well let me leave, so you two can chat." Isane said as she stood and walked around Itachi, but not before whispering in his ear "I see why Nanami says you smell of Schnee." Itachi didn't respond as she walked away "Don't stay out too long you two!"

Weiss looked at Isanes' retreating form as she then took her seat next to Itachi. "Did I interrupt anything?" Weiss asked

"No, she was asking about me training Nanami." Itachi replied not turning to face her

"Makes sense, they're sisters and would want to see how she's doing." Weiss said as she looked down slightly

Itachi had noticed the change in her. "Have you spoken with Winter lately?"

"You know Winter?" Weiss questioned

"Not personally, but she is well known around Remnant."

"I see... I write her letters on how i'm doing her at Beacon, but she hasn't really called or replied." Weiss had answered his earlier question "I know that she's busy, so I don't really mind."

"I'm sure she thinks about you." Itachi said glancing at Weiss "Older siblings tend to want their younger to do well, to strive and one day surpass them."

Weiss smiled. "You talk as if you have and older sibling."

Itachi shook his head. "No, I have a younger brother, that's why I know Winter thinks about you."

Weiss was a bit shocked, she tried to speak with him about his family before but he would always brush it off and change the subject, so this was something new and felt as if he was opening up to her.

"My little brother aimed to be just like me and follow in my footsteps, but in reality, I wanted him to be his own person, to pave the way to his own future." Itachi turned to face her "That's why I'm sure Winter wants you to be the best person you can be and follow your own dreams."

Her eyes widened as she looked down as if in thought before looking back at him and smiling.

"You're right!" Weiss said "I'll pave my own path and surpass my sister."

Itachi gave her a small nod before turning to look at the sunset and noticed that Weiss had moved closer to him.

 **Author Story Fact- I had originally planned for Itachis' partner to not be an OC, but bring in Rin Nohara as some type of Turtle/Tortoise Faunus since the Three tails was sealed within her prior to her death. A lot of people were and still are against another Naruto character entering the universe so I scrapped it.**

 **Rio Skyron- Itachi never meant to go all out or even try in his fight, and there was no need for his weapon since he does not see a fellow student as the enemy.**

 **Shadow-Shinobi666- Thank you**

 **Mr. Haziq- Yes. I'm sure you can guess what the weapon looks like. The weapon is originally Itachis, he's just letting them use it until he deems her fit to keep it.**

 **The Real Hell Fire- Thank you. I would say Itachi did hear the speech, but as you saw he didn't say it during the cafeteria scene, but it will come up!**

 **Greer123- Nora is just great!**

 **DepressedNinja75- 1) WeissXItachiXBlake is a favorite for a while now, A harem would be three girls, this would fall under a love triangle I would guess. 2)Thank you, I was sure I hadn't. He does speak in a monotone/emotionless voice, and he does speak differently with those he cares about, and I can say that he barely knew Weiss to seem like he was flirting with her. Now I still wouldn't think he would flirt, but he would speak to her and the other differently than he would to some strangers.**

 **That one Kitsune- 1)Thank you and I will try. I'm thinking it may as well. 2)His past will be revealed, but it's still too soon, when exactly I can't say, but it will be sometime before he does.**

 **keybladelight- Thank you and here you go. Also, Emerald will not be an Uchiha, as Itachi will be the only living Uchiha in this world.**

 **Guest- I would, but everything is kind of setting in motion.**

 **Restia32- Nadie podra contra Itachi-sama**

 **Razmire- He can and kinda did. I know he was practically fighting blind and was very sick and still was controlling the whole fight against Sasuke. You do know Orochimaru is still alive in Naruto, right? Or have you not watched the War arc?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own either series or any of their characters!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch.** **8**

"...the repercussions of the uprising could still be seen to this day!" Itachi followed the movements of Prof, Oobleck, no, Dr. Oobleck, like he preferred to be called swiftly moving from one place to another "Now! Have any of you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Itachi knew that a few students had risen their hands, including Velvet, who he was sitting right next to had slowly risen hers. The girl had thanked him for helping her out with Cardin before and had given him some carrots which he accepted as she offered the seat next to hers which was at the front of the class.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Dr. Oobleck took a sip of his coffee "I mean, I mean, just look at what happened to the White Fang!" he had moved to a different part of the class again "Now, which one of you young scholars what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year war?"

Weiss rose her hand. "The battle at Fort Castle!

"Precisely!" he said now behind his desk "And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

"Hey!" Jaune said being woken up from his nap by the wad of paper Cardin flicked at him

"Mr. Ark, finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhh...the answer..." Jaune looked passed Dr. Oobleck at the other students as Pyrrha and Itachi began gesturing to their eyes "The advantage...of the Faunus...had over that guy's stuff...Um...B-binoculars!" he answered

Itachi sighed. Pyrrha sighed and face palmed. Most of the other students laughed as Cardin laughed the hardest.

"Very funny, Mr. Ark!" Dr. Oobleck moved from in front of Jaune back to his desk taking another sip of his coffee "Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin responded

"He just doesn't learn." Itachi said only for Velvet and Blake to hear him

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha said turning to face him

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin asked her

"No, I have the answer." Pyrrha turned to face forward once more "It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark" She answered as Cardin growled.

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." Itachi chimed in

"His massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured." Blake chimed in after Itachi "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Blake had directed that comment at Cardin who stood up in anger

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Dr. Oobleck said while Jaune snickered as he then moved in front of Jaune "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

Dr. Ooblecks class was over and Itachi was walking out with Blake and Weiss as Nanami walked with Ren and Nora.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." Pyrrha told her team who nodded in response

"Help him someway." Itachi told the spartan "He may listen and accept your help instead of mine."

Pyrrha nodded. "I'll figure something out."

Itachi left the Spartan and continued with the others.

"He moves around too much." Weiss said

"Maybe it's all the coffee he drinks." Blake guessed

"He needs some tea." Itachi said as the two girls looked at him "What?"

"Didn't know you liked tea." Weiss responded

"I should have some tea in our room, if you'd like some?" Blake offered

Itachi nodded. "I appreciate the offer, but I have some things I must take care of."

"Oh, okay." Blake said

Itachi noticed her bow that her ears had slumped down slightly.

"But, if the offer still stands for a later time or date, then I would greatly appreciate it."

Blake looked up at him and smiled lightly. "Of course, just come over when you can."

Itachi nodded before bidding the two girls a good day.

* * *

Itachi and Ruby were walking through the courtyard heading back to their rooms when they had overheard Cardin and his team laughing. The two didn't pay them any attention, but Cardin had noticed them and turned to face the two as he stood in their way.

"If it isn't lover boy." Cardin said as the two halted "So, you had enough of the damaged goods from her team?" Cardin pointed at Ruby

"Damaged goods?" Itachi questioned keeping his stoic demeanor "What could you possibly be referring to, Cardin?"

"You know the one with the scar." Cardin replied as his group snickered

"How dare you say that about Weiss!" Ruby shouted "If you make fun of her scar again, you'll pay for it!"

"There is nothing damaged about her." Itachi said as he took a step forward "If anything, the scar over her eye represents when life tried to keep her down, but she was stronger and kept pushing forward and fought to be the woman she currently is." Cardin glared at Itachi "Now if that is all you have to say, please move out of our way."

Cardin glared at him as one of his teammates lunged forward at Itachi, but Ruby moved in between them and punched the boy, but her attack wasn't strong enough to knock him down.

The other two charged forward, but Itachi grabbed Cardin's shoulder and shove him to the side where he collided wit the boy Ruby had punched as he then stood in front of Ruby. Itachi waited as the two grew closer and both were about to punch him when he slapped their arms to the side before grabbing their heads and colliding them against each other. The two were dazed as Cardin was going to attack but Ruby jumped on him from behind and started punching him in the head.

"Stop this immediately!"

Itachi turned to see Glynda coming towards them, eyes narrowed, and riding crop in hand.

Ruby immediately removed herself from Cardin and stood beside Itachi.

"Anyone wish to explain what is going on here?" Glynda questioned the group

"Cardin and his team were making fun of Weiss!" Ruby said

Glynda sighed. "Miss Rose, there is no reason to fight because of an exchange of words."

"But, but, they started it!" Ruby pointed at Team CRDL

"Everyone here, including your teams will be grounded for a week!" Glynda stated as she turned to face Itachi "I expected better of you Mr, Uchiha."

"Did you expect me to not defend myself?" Itachi questioned her "Had it been just words, we would've simply brushed them off, but when we were physically targeted, did you expect me to do nothing and let them attack Ruby and I?"

"Yo-"

"I may not like fighting, but I will not sit aside while a friend could get hurt and I had the chance to stop it." Itachi cut her off as he walked past her along with Ruby "Now if you may excuse us, we will be heading back to the dorm as we were originally doing." Itachi didn't look back but he could see Ruby sticking her tongue out at Team CRDL

"Weiss is going to be mad." Ruby said as she looked up at him "Is Nanami going to be mad at you?"

"No, she'll be glad to have a reason to stay in and sleep." Itachi replied as Ruby giggled

 **Two Hours Later**

Itachi sat at the desk in Team RWBYs room as he and Ruby explained to Blake and Yang, who had just arrived a few minutes earlier, the reason they all were grounded.

Itachi told Nanami earlier, whom like he guessed went straight to bed while giving him a thumbs up.

"That sucks." Yang said

Blake nodded as she kept reading her book. A second later, Weiss had stormed into the room looking pretty angry as she stood in front of Ruby.

"How Childish! I can't believe it!" Weiss shouted hands on her hips "You're the leader, Ruby! What were you thinking?!" Yang covered her ears as Blake looked up from her book "I heard you got into a fight with Cardin! You better explain yourself!" And then she glared at Itachi "And I thought you were better than to engage in petty squabbles!"

"I-It wasn't our fault! He picked a fight with us!" Ruby responded

"It doesn't matter who started it, you're our leader! I don't want to hear excuses! Ruby, do you even understand how much trouble you've caused us?!" Weiss pointed a finger at her and Itachi "It was you two who got into a fight, but both teams have been grounded for a week. I was planning on going into the city to shop this weekend and I had reservations at an impossible to get into cafe!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Ruby said

"Do you think apologizing is enough?"

"Weis-"

"Quiet you." Weiss glared at Itachi "You should've avoided this from happening! How could you actually follow along to these childish antics?!"

"Weiss, he wa-"

"Ruby keeps acting like a child because you two spoil her!" Weiss looked at Itachi and Yang "She may be your little sister, and she may remind you of someone close to you, but this is the academy! You two can't keep treating her like a baby!"

"Weiss, it's not their fault, so please don't talk to them like that." Ruby stood in front of Itachi and Yang "It was-"

"I won't let this effect my evaluation." Weiss turned away and opened the door "I'm going to take it up with the teachers!"

"Weiss, wait, I'll go with you..." Ruby said

"Please don't." Weiss then pointed at Itachi "And you stay put." Weiss slammed the door shut

"Yang!" Ruby said as she turned to hold onto her older sister

"Okay, okay. Don't cry." Yang patted her head "I'm proud you tried to hold back."

Itachi stood from the chair and walked past Ruby.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked her eyes watering

"When have I ever let Weiss tell me what to do?"

 **With Weiss**

She was walking down a hall lost in her thought and not looking where she was going as she was about to round a corner but had hit something and ended up falling back.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Cardin!" Weiss glared at him

"What? You wanna fight?"

"Fortunately for you, I don't engage in uncivilized behavior like Ruby does." Weiss stood back up and smirked "I know you and your team have a bone to pick with Itachi, Although I wonder, why would you fight such a little child?"

Cardin laughed. "You may think you're hot stuff being the Schnee Dust Company's heiress, but you're still damaged goods

"Cardin!" They heard as something had past in between them swiftly, they both looked back and saw Ruby with her Scythe ready "Didn't I tell you, if you made fun of Weiss's scar again, you'd pay for it!"

They felt a wave of wind passing them again as in blinding speed Itachi had appeared behind Ruby, his hand on her Scythe as he folded it back to its compact form.

"Hey!" They heard from behind a door as it began to slowly open "What's going on out there?!"

Itachi grabbed Ruby as he then grabbed onto Weiss and he ran from the scene before they could get caught. Itachi stopped and placed the two girls down once they were outside near the fountain.

"I don't believe you two! Swinging a weapon inside a school building?! You could be expelled for that if they had seen you!" Weiss yelled at Ruby as she then faced Itachi as she poked him in the chest "And I told you to stay put!" Itachi grabbed her finger and removed it from his chest as he let go "Tell me, did you two get in a fight with CRDL over me?"

Ruby started to sniff as she then started to cry. "We were coming back to the room when they stopped us and badmouthed you, Itachi had handled it with words, but when I saw one of Cardins' teammates about to attack Itachi, I just couldn't hold back."

"You are such an idiot, if you think you did it for me, you're sorely mistaken." Weiss said walking up to Ruby as she looked up at her "This scar on my face... I've had it for a long time, I'm used to hearing about it."

"We all have scars, be it physical or mental they eventually heal..." Itachi started as he turned away from the girls "I may not have been scarred like Weiss or others, but..." Itachi paused looking up in the sky, Weiss noticed the slight tremble in his hand "...I believe my scars may never truly heal..." Itachi had whispered the last part before walking away.

Weiss had heard him clearly. "Itachi..."

Itachi stopped and gave them a light smile, but Weiss had a tight grip on her skirt, her hand trembling. Weiss knew the smile was fake, because she too had used such smile in many occasions, because that smile he gave them was of a person who has been alone, alone for too long...

Back in their room, Team RWBY was getting ready for bed as Weiss finished up the last part of her homework.

"So what did you and Itachi do after class?" Yang questioned Ruby

"Yeah, you two left immediately, didn't tell us anything." Blake said

"He was helping me train." Ruby answered

"Train?" Weiss questioned

Ruby nodded. "Without my Crescent Rose, I can't hold my own in a fight, so he was teaching me some hand to hand combat." Ruby lay on her bed staring at the ceiling "He said that Blake and I would fit in and adapt to his fighting style."

"Me?" Blake questioned

"Yeah, he didn't go into much detail since I was really excited to learn something new!"

"If you wanted to learn how to fight, you could've asked me." Yang said

"Itachi said that your style relies heavily on power and raw strength, which I don't really have." Ruby giggled

"Hmm..." Weiss hummed

Ruby used her elbows to support herself as she looked at Weiss. "I'm sorry about you having to miss going to that cafe you had a reservation to."

Weiss sighed. "It's fine, I'll just find another day to go..."

Weiss cleaned her desk and was setting everything away when she opened one of the desk drawers. She spotted an envelope she didn't recognize as hers. She opened the envelope and her eyes widened when she pulled out a reservation to that same Cafe she wanted to go to for the weekend after their punishment was over.

Her brows furrowed and wondered who could've put this in her drawer, she knew it couldn't have been her team since they knew nothing about it until today and it would be extremely difficult to impossible for them to get one for a date so soon. Then her eyes widened once more before they went soft and she smiled. Itachi had been sitting at her desk earlier, he was the only one who could've slipped it in here without anyone noticing, and he was the only one who had interest in that Cafe as she did.

"Weiss, you okay?" Ruby asked

"Yeah!" Weiss cheerfully said as she placed the reservation back into the envelope and brought it with her to bed as she set it under her pillow

Yang rose a brow as she whispered. "Your partner is creeping me out."

"I can hear you!" Weiss shouted

"Oops." Yang scratched her head and laughed

* * *

Itachi had noticed how Jaune had been returning rather late to his team for the past week or two, so when he felt Jaunes' aura signature, he got out of bed and made his way out the room.

"It's late, where are you going?" a drowsy Nanami asked before putting a finger up "Wait, let me guess, it's either the Schnee or the Kitty."

Itachi rose a brow. "I want to ask why you would assume I would be going out this late to see with them, but no, I actually need to speak with Jaune."

Nanami shook her head. "Men." She muttered as she had fallen back to sleep

Itachi walked out of the room and closed the door as Ruby was about to walk back into her room, but stopped.

"Hey, Itachi." Ruby scratched her head "You should be more careful, walking around without a shirt, Yang may see you."

"I have already experienced Yangs actions to seeing me like this." Itachi told the younger girl

"I'm sorry." Ruby said as she walked back into her room.

"Jaune."

"Oh, hey Itachi, why are you out here so late?" Jaune questioned nervously

"I wanted to sp-" Itachi stopped as Jaunes' scroll rang "Go ahead and answer, I'll wait."

"No, I'll call back later." Jaune nervously chuckled

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "I insist."

Jaune gulped and opened his scroll.

 _"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin. I know you're probably busy with that dust project I gave you, buuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of rapier wasps. And make sure they've got some reaaally big stingers. It's important, so don't screw this up!"_

Jaune didn't want to look at Itachi as he closed his scroll.

"You want to start explaining why you're doing Cardins work and why you're fetching rapier wasps for him at this time?" It wasn't really a question

"Cardin and I are fri-"

"Jaune, you can't lie to me." Itachi said walking past Jaune "Follow me."

"Where we going?" Jaune asked but Itachi didn't respond

They were out in the courtyard making their way to the forest as Itachi spoke up.

"Talk and don't try to lie."

Jaune sighed. "Cardin overheard me telling Pyrrha that I had used fake transcripts to get into Beacon, and now he has me on a leash."

"Why didn't you confide in Pyrrha and your team earlier?" Itachi asked looking back at him "You could've asked me for help as well."

"I..." Jaune slumped "I didn't want anyone to find out."

"You must confide in your team, in your friends and ask for help." Itachi said as they entered the forest "I knew someone who thought they could do everything on their own." Jaune looked at Itachi "Because he thought there was no one he could confide in, that his friends, his colleagues wouldn't be able to help, he would always keep to himself, then one night what he tried to stop and avoid from happening, happened." Itachi looked up at the shattered moon glowing through the trees

"What happened?" Jaune asked

"He failed." Itachi answered and looked around "He lost people, people close to him, he lost his friends, family, everyone, because he thought he was strong enough to take everything on by himself, and in the end he was a failure and died years later."

"..."

"What I'm trying to say is, you have people around you that genuinely care and worry about you." Itachi grabbed a rock from the ground and held the box Jaune was holding in the other "Trust in your friends, don't drive them away, don't end up like he did."

Itachi threw the rock at a wasps nest as many came flying out. Itachi opened the lid and began collecting the wasps in the box swiftly before any could sting him or Jaune. Once he had enough Itachi placed the lid back on the box and handed it back to Jaune as they headed back to the dorm.

"I'm sure Ruby has already talked to you as well, so I won't say anything further." Itachi stopped at Team JNPR's door and turned to look at Jaune "You decide what you do with your life and what decisions you make." Itachi turned and walked towards his room

"Itachi." Jaune called out to him as Itachi faced him before entering his room "Thank you."

Itachi nodded before entering the room.

* * *

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight-see." Prof. Goodwitch lead the students through the forest "Professor peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so."

Nanami was talking with Yang as Itachi walked alongside Ren. They had come to a stop as Glynda turned to face them all.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap, however, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!"

"I'm going to hang with Yang and her team!" Nanami told Itachi who dismissed her with a wave

He walked alongside Pyrrha as they both turned to face Jaune who didn't follow but instead went with Team CRDL. Itachi had noticed the box he held was the box containing the wasps he had collected the night before. He also noticed seven jars instead of five for that group. Itachi had an idea for what they were for and hoped Jaune would come to his senses if he hasn't already.

"He's still hanging out with his "Buddy"" Pyrrha said

"Ruby and I spoke with him." Itachi stated

"You did?"

"Hn."

Pyrrha sighed. The group had collected their red sap as the met with Team RWBY who was finishing theirs as well, but Ren and Itachi were refilling two jars because Nora and Nanami decided to taste and ultimately chug the red sap.

"We're supposed to be taking them back to collect data, not to drink it." Ren told Nora

"Don't even say anything, because you have a sweet tooth, and you know you want some." Nanami told Itachi

"Wait, you have a sweet tooth?" Weiss asked

"Yeah he does!" Nanami shook her head "He makes these deserts he calls "Dango" and literally eats them all and doesn't like to share!"

"You can make Dango?" Blake asked as she drooled slightly

Itachi nodded. "And I do share."

"You gave me one Dango stick!" Nanami shouted and flailed her arms "They were like a piece of Heaven and you wouldn't share anymore with me!"

"He makes killer pancakes too!" Nora chimed in as she began drooling

"And cookies!" Ruby drooled as well

"Wait!" Yang said as they all looked at her "All of you have eaten his cooking?"

Everyone but Blake and Weiss nodded.

"This is unbelievable!" Weiss looked at Itachi "Why haven't we had any?"

"I've sent cookies with Ruby for you three." Itachi stated

Ruby was trying to escape, but Yang had grabbed onto her hood.

"There something you want to tell us, little sister?" Yang questioned

"Has she not told you about the breakfast and dinner that Itachi makes sometimes for all of us?" Nanami asked the rest of Team RWBY "We had fried shrimp rice, some squid, fish, lobster, and more last week. And that's not including desserts."

"F-Fish?!" Blake glared at Ruby

"So much food." Yang smiled darkly

"Desserts!" Weiss glared at Ruby

Ruby laughed nervously. "Oops!"

Itachi chuckled but stopped when he caught sight of Cardin throwing a jar of red sap at him while Jaune threw the other jar at Cardin through the reflection of Pyrrhas' shield. Itachi had known that they were being watched but didn't let it show and waited for Cardin and his group to act. Itachi caught the jar of red sap as everyone turned to face him.

"Who threw that?" Weiss questioned

"Cardin." Itachi answered

Itachi jumped up the slope where Cardin and his team were hiding but they had already gone deeper in the forest. Itachi and the others heard screams and saw most of Cardins team run towards them shouting Ursa. Itachi ran towards the clearing where he saw Jaune protecting Cardin from the Ursa.

Itachi didn't make a move as the Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha caught up but he and Pyrrha stopped them and let Jaune take care of the Ursa by himself. Jaune and the Ursa were going for the final blow, but Jaune had his shield to low and the Ursa would have gotten him, but Pyrrha used her semblance to move Jaunes' shield higher and block the attack.

"Uh, what?" Ruby questioned

"How did you...?" Weiss started

"Polarity." Itachi stated

Pyrrha nodded. "Ruby has her speed..." Pyrrha looked at Weiss "And you have your glyphs, My semblance as Itachi stated is Polarity."

"Ah, you can control poles." Ruby said

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism." Weiss told Ruby

"Magnets are cool, too." Ruby said

Pyrrha and Itachi started walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" Weiss questioned the two

"Yeah, we gotta tell them what happened." Ruby said

"We could." Pyrrha started "Or, perhaps, we could keep it our little secret."

Itachi gestured Ruby towards him and when she did she was poked on the forehead.

"Hey!" Ruby pouted "What was that for?"

"Come on, Ren and I are making pancakes tonight." Itachi said

"Wait, what's that about?" Weiss asked

"What's what about?" Ruby questioned

"The forehead thing." Weiss answered

"I don't know." Ruby replied

"Of course you wouldn't know." Weiss turned to Itachi "So?"

"It's something I used to do to my little brother, Ruby reminds me of how he used to be." Itachi answered

"You told me you had a younger brother." Weiss said crossing her arms "What's he like to have Ruby remind you of him?"

Itachi gestured her the same way he had with Ruby.

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "You're not thinking about doing that are you?"

Itachi didn't say anything. Weiss sighed and moved closer, but when she got at the distance Itachi tapped his two fingers on her forehead.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted

"Maybe next time." Itachi said as he walked away from them

"Aww Weiss, now you don't have to be jealous." Ruby smiled

"What are you talking about, you child!" Weiss shouted as she blushed and huffed but not before taking a quick look at his retreating form

Pyrrha had rose a brow at her reaction as she followed her line of sight, her eyes ending on Itachi. Pyrrha looked back at Weiss noticing the red on her cheeks, as she then started giggling.

"What's so funny, Pyrrha?!" Weiss asked

Pyrrha smiled. "Oh nothing." She replied and turned to walk away "Good luck, Weiss."

"What are you talking about?!" Weiss questioned but the redhead simply waved

* * *

"Has your sister told you that I will be getting the weapons checked during break at the end of the semester?" Itachi questioned his partner

Nanami spit out the milk she was drinking which ended up spraying Itachi in the face and soaking his shirt. Nanami moved away from Itachi who blinked a few times before grabbing a towel.

"I'll take that as a no." He said

"S-sorry..." Nanami laughed nervously

"It's fine."

"You're not mad?"

"No." He said as he grabbed some clothes "If you could finish washing the dishes, I believe it would be best if I showered."

The way he had said expressed no emotion. He was as stoic and plain as the first few days they had partnered up.

As Itachi was about to close the door but he turned to her and smiled. "Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight, I'm slightly increasing the training tomorrow."

Nanamis' eyes widened. That smile scared her, there was something hidden under it. She felt a cold shiver going down her spine as she quickly finished washing the dishes and changed into her sleeping wear and jumped into bed and made her way under the sheets.

Nanami closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but his smile kept appearing in her mind. She snuggled her blanket and wrapped herself in it like a burrito. Nanami was getting comfortable, but she heard something in the restroom fall and some coughing. Nanami tried undoing the blanket but couldn't as she ended up rolling off the bed. She quickly got off the floor and ran to the door as she banged on it.

"Itachi, you okay in there?" She shouted

There was no answer for a few seconds and she was getting ready to break the door down, but before she could charge, the door opened and revealed Itachi who was drying his hair with a towel. Itachi looked at her with a questioning look and his toothbrush in his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Nanami asked as she moved around him looking him up and down "I thought you had fallen an-"

"I didn't fall, nothing fell." Itachi cut her off "You're tired, get some rest."

Nanami kept her eyes on his before letting out a sigh. "Maybe I am tired." She said as she walked back to bed grabbing her blanket from the floor.

Nanami heard Itachi close the door once again as he finished brushing his teeth. Nanami narrowed her eyes at the wall, he may have denied the fall, but there was something that he couldn't hide from her, and it was the smell of blood.

* * *

Class had ended and the students were all leaving, but Blake had noticed Nanami hadn't moved from her spot and was slouching in her seat.

"Are you okay?" Blake questioned her

"Slightly my ass." Nanami grumbled

"Nanami."

Nanami whipped her head up. "I can't feel my legs because of you and I feel like gravity has gotten five times stronger!" she pointed a finger at him before leaning forward and smacked her head on the desk "Is this payback for spitting all that milk on you last night!"

"No."

"Bullshit!"

"Umm..." Blake said

"I slightly increased her training."

"Ah." Blake nodded "Is she going to be okay?"

"Nanami."

"What?" She pouted

"Do you want me to carry you?" He questioned

Nanami nodded. "Please?"

Itachi grabbed his partner and carried her on his back. Blake smiled and walked with them.

"Maybe it was too much..." Itachi said

Nanami shook her head. "I'll be fine next time." she said as she looked to the side and had seen Blake glancing at them from the side of her eyes "Hey Itachi..."

"Hm?"

"You always smell like Schnee..." She stated which piqued Blakes interest as Nanami saw her bow twitch slightly and she smirked "...but now your scent has changed to Schnee and a kitten."

Itachi didn't say anything. Nanami grinned as she saw Blake look away.

They walked back to the room in silence. Itachi had set Nanami in her bed. Nanami noticed Blake had entered as well and that Itachi was grabbing a jacket from the closet.

"You going somewhere?" She asked

"I promised Blake I would accompany her into Vale to get some sushi, since they don't serve any here on Campus." Itachi answered as they walked out of the room

"Fish are friends! Not food!" They heard her shout from inside the room

 **That's another one down! Thanks for reading! And thank you all who look forward to a new chapter! Everyone's reviews are wonderful and it really helps me and many other authors to keep going!**

 **Mr. Haziq- I guess you could call them knock offs, but they are made differently with some extra weaponry and transformations.**

 **Greer123- It won't be the last time he'll have to give her a talk.**

 **Max Moreno- The blade can not regenerate itself due to them being forged by a special metal or element that is not available in the world of Remnant. Itachi was and still is considered a master, and I'm sure Kisame and Juzo(he was Itachi's first partner who wielded the Executioner Blade before Zabuza) had told him.**

 **FunCrazyMan911- I believe you mean like they did with Salem.**

 **The Real Hell Fire- He'll most likely tell it to a single person at first before going up and telling a whole group, I guess it just depends on the situation that they find themselves in.**

 **That one Kitsune- Thank you! He won't be able to hide his Sharingan for much longer, and by doing so, they would end up realizing that he is Reaper, the reason he tries to not use it around them. His past will not be revealed for a while it's still to soon.**

 **CjHoax- You're right, but it kinda sounds weird "Love Angle" lol is there a better term we could use?**

 **keybladelight- Thank you. I will confirm that Itachi and Adam will cross each other at some point. And yeah, I actually felt bad for Adam once I saw what they had done to him, but in the end he got what he deserved.**

 **Neema Amiry- Thank you.**

 **razmire- Ah okay, I understand. Well, the curse mark that Orochimaru created holds a piece of his sage chakra and during the war, Sasuke brought him back after he and Itachi defeated Kabuto. Orochimaru was still alive in Ankos' curse mark and Sasuke used Kabuto sage flesh and undid the curse mark on Anko causing Orochimaru to come out of the mark. It is quite sad that even in real life to this day it happens all across the globe. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Heroaki- Thank you! I have thought about it, but RWBY doesn't really focus much on romance and doesn't really give or imply anything about any adult activities being done in the series, other than drinking knowing who had babies with who and stuff. So I honestly don't know if a lemon would fit in with the series. In another story I have I didn't write a lemon, but it started building up to where I cut it off at a point and let the readers imagine what happened, if anything maybe I'd do that in this one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own either series or any of their characters!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch.** **9**

Itachi was currently tagging along with Team RWBY who had invited him and Nanami into Vale to see the preparations of the Vytal Festival. Nanami had declined their offer as she had already promised to hang out with Nora and the rest of Team JNPR.

Itachi walked behind the four girls as they walked the streets of Vale, where they could see the old man which seems to own many of the shops in Vale hanging up a banner "Welcome to Vale".

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss." Ruby said as she lowered her voice "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"How could you 'not' smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world!" Weiss said as she continued on "There will be dances, parades, a tournament! The amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking."

Yang sighed. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet you."

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang questioned

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby said covering her nose

"I heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss stated as she turned to look at the four "And as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake stated

"Ah! You can't prove that!" Weiss said

"It's not a bad idea." Itachi finally spoke

Yang looked back at him. "I almost forgot you were here, I swear you're too quiet sometimes."

"See Itachi agrees with me."

"Getting to know your enemies and gathering any Intel, in this case, the competition, can help us gain an upper hand in the tournament."

"It's still spying." Blake said

"I never said it wasn't." Itachi said

"Wait, so you and Nanami are being allowed to compete?" Yang asked

"It's only two of us, where traditionally it would start with Four than down to Two and Finally One on One battles, so I do not know if we will be able to or not." Itachi replied "And I do not enjoy participating in Tournaments, there is nothing to gain from battles fought for sport."

"She won't be happy." Yang said

Itachi nodded. "I know, but I will need to speak with Ozpin to see what he will do about our current predicament."

"Whoa." Ruby said

They all turned to face what Ruby was looking at and saw some detectives in front of a dust shop closed off by yellow tape. Itachi followed the girls toward the shop, and approached the two detectives.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked

"Robbery, second dust shop hit this week, I swear this place is turning into a jungle." The detective with the goatee said

"That's terrible." Yang said

"They left all the money again." They heard the second detective say

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick o'sense. Who needs that much dust?" Goatee said

"I dunno, ya know what I mean?" Scruffy hair said

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?" Goatee asked

"Ya I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." Scruffy said

"Hmph, the White Fang." Weiss crossed her arms "What an awful bunch of degenerates."

"What's your problem?" Blake asked

"My problem?" Weiss turned to face Blake "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"They're not psychopaths, Weiss." Itachi spoke as she turned to face him "They're just misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss stated

"Yet, humans have tried to do the same." Itachi stated "And to this day, I'm sure there are still groups of Humans who are still trying."

"See, Itachi understands." Blake said as she turned to face the dust shop "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Blake's got a point." Ruby said seeming to be in thought

"Roman Torchwick." Itachi said

"You think so too?" Ruby asked as he nodded

"It's the same as the Dust Til Dawn shop."

"What?" Yang said

"Oh, Itachi and I met the night I ran into that Torchwick guy a few months ago." Ruby told her teammates "Same with the Red Hood."

"Wait, the Red Hood was there?!" Yang questioned her

"Yeah." Ruby answered

"Was Reaper with him?!" Weiss questioned

Ruby looked at Itachi. "He wasn't." Ruby lied

"How do you know of Red Hood and Reaper?" Yang asked Weiss

"My father hired them as my body guards back in Atlas before I came to Vale." Weiss answered "Reaper was polite and helped me, while Red Hood had that 'I do what I want to do' persona." Weiss sighed letting her arms fall to her sides "When I heard they had gone rogue, I couldn't believe Reaper would, I expected Red Hood, but not Reaper."

"He didn't go Rogue." Blake spoke

"Reaper helped a friend of mine a few years ago." Blake looked at Weiss "And he helped me a few months ago before entering Beacon."

"He was here?!" Weiss asked as Blake nodded

"How do you know Red Hood, Yang?" Ruby asked

Yang scratched the back of her head and laughed. "I kinda got into a fight with him and lost."

"I remember, he seemed nice though and he paid for our strawberry sunrise." Ruby told Yang

"Wait, so is he bad or not?" Weiss questioned

"If he was with Torchwick, we can assume they're working together in someway." Itachi said as they nodded in agreement "Either way, I advise none of you engage in battle with him."

Weiss was about to speak when they heard a shout from the docks. "Hey stop that Faunus!"

They ran to the docks as they saw a Faunus with a monkeys tail jump off the ship and hang on a light pole by his tail as he ate a banana. The detectives threw a rock at him which he dodged as they told him to come down this instant, but he threw the banana peel at the detective and ran off.

He ran up the docks and onto the street as he ran past Team RWBY but not before winking at Blake which Itachi noticed and when he saw Itachi he waved at him.

"Hey Itachi, Bye Itachi!" He shouted as he rounded a corner

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang said

"Wait, you know him?!" Weiss questioned Itachi who nodded "Quick! We have to follow him!"

Weiss, Ruby and Yang started running but Itachi looked at Blake who seemed to be in thought. Once she met Itachis' eyes she blinked and followed after her teammates. Itachi ran after the girls and caught up to them easily. They turned the corner and Itachi had speed up and grabbed Weiss's hand as he spun her out of the way before she could collide with an orange haired girl.

Weiss looked at the Faunus running from the detectives who jumped onto a nearby roof. "No! He got away!" she said as she looked at Itachi "Why did you grab me?!"

"Ummm Weiss, he just saved you from crashing into her." Yang pointed at the new girl

All the girls looked at the new girl as Weiss turned back to thank Itachi but he was gone. "Where'd he go?!"

"How does he do that?" Yang asked

"Oh, Maybe he's a Ninja!" Ruby said making ninja poses

"He went up." The new girl said pointing to the roof

"Umm, thank you..."

"Oh, I'm Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

 **With Itachi**

Itachi jumped from roof to roof as he dropped down in an alleyway. He leaned against the wall as the same Faunus from earlier came running through the alleyway laughing. Itachi grabbed him by the collar forcing to come to a stop.

"Wait, you were just-" He started looking back and forth "-and now you're here."

"What are you doing, Sun?" Itachi asked

"Well..."

"By that I mean why did you sneak onto the ship, instead of just coming with the rest of your classmates." Itachi said

Sun scratched the back of his head. "I wanted to get here before the others and enjoy some time to myself before the festival starts."

Itachi made no reaction as he began walking. "Lets go before the detectives show up."

Sun grinned and followed him. "Did I ever thank you fo-"

"Yes, you did, but that's a secret, no one knows and they will not find out." Itachi narrowed his eyes as Sun put his hands up in defeat "Not until I decide to reveal that part of me."

Sun whistled. "Not even your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"So the Cat Faunus isn't your girlfriend?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, she seemed to be standing closer to you than you let anyone else near you." Sun pointed out as he rubbed his chin "Or is it the white haired one, she seemed as close to you as the the other girl was."

"No."

"I still don't believe you."

* * *

Itachi had made it back to the dorm entering his room when Nanami quickly pulled him in and shut the door.

"What's going on?" Itachi questioned

"Weiss and Blake have been arguing nonstop since they came back." Nanami answered

"So you decided to eavesdrop?"

"I can literally hear their shouting through the walls, Itachi." She pointed at the wall "They were fighting about how Weiss is discriminatory against Faunus, but then Blake accidentally revealed she was part of the White Fang!"

"How long ago was this?"

"Two hours maybe three."

Itachi narrowed her his eyes as he grabbed a box from inside the closet hidden in the back. Itachi opened the box a grabbed a scroll before placing it in his jacket.

"Where are you going now?" Nanami asked

"Out."

Itachi walked next door and knocked on the door. After a short moment Yang opened the door.

"Ita-"

"Where's Weiss?"

"She went out for some fresh air thirty minutes ago..." Yang answered but before she could ask why he was running across the hallway.

* * *

Itachi was on the dorms rooftop when he heard sobbing. He looked down the side of the dorm and saw Weiss sitting in the spot where she would meet with him to watch the sunset. Itachi opened the scroll and pressed his palm on it as a black robe and white mask appeared. Itachi made a clone who put the robe and mask on before nodding and vanishing from the rooftop.

Itachi jumped down onto the balcony and landed without making a sound. Before he would get close to Weiss he let his presence known.

"Weiss."

She yelped in surprise as she quickly tried wiping her tears away and attempted to compose herself before he got any closer.

"Calm down." Itachi said as he placed his jacket around her before sitting next to her looking up at the shattered moon "It's okay to cry."

"I'm not cry-"

"It's not healthy to keep your feelings bottled up, Weiss." Itachi said moving slightly closer to to her as she put the jacket on "If you need to cry, then cry, if you want to shout, shout, but don't let what our families drilled into us affect you, despite if they think showing emotion is weak, we are still people, we have emotions, we have feelings, crying is natural."

"I...I-"

"I know what happened, I know about your exchange of words with Blake."

"I'm hor-"

"You're not horrible, a horrible friend wouldn't cry or feel guilty, you're sad, you think you drove her away and that because of you, you've ruined your friendship with her, but that's not the case."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason she didn't tell any of you she was a Faunus, was because she was scared to lose you and the others. She didn't know if all of you would reject her because of her heritage." Itachi stated his eyes never leaving the shattered moon "A wise scarecrow once said 'Those who break the rules are scum... but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum' I know you would never abandon Blake because of her Faunus heritage, so go ahead and cry, let it all out, nobody will see."

After a few seconds he felt her grab onto his arm and he could hear her sobbing, he could feel her warm tears soaking his sleeve, but he did not care, he was going to stay here as long as she needed him and true to his words, Itachi never looked and kept his gaze up to the dark night.

* * *

Itachi's shadow clone had found Blake, she was removing her ribbon, revealing her cat ears. Itachi knew Sun was sitting on top of a pillar, but he didn't move from his position.

"You look nice without the bow."

Blake swiftly spun around and in front of her stood the familiar black robe and white mask.

"Rea-, Shizuo." Blake said

"It's been a while, Blake." He said as he walked up to her "You seem depressed, did something happen?"

Blake looked away. "I...They know..."

"That you're a Faunus." He said as she nodded "And you ran before they could say anything, because you were scared they wouldn't accept you?"

Blakes' eyes widened, she had ran, but with all the arguing between her and Weiss she didn't know if the heiress would ever accept her, now even more knowing she was once part of the white fang. Then there was her other two teammates...

"I won't tell you what to do, you can go back to your teammates, before they start worrying, or you can leave and take a breather, either way I'm sure they'll end up looking for you, you're their friend."

Blake stepped forward and leaned into him, her hands clutching onto the cloak as she pressed her forehead on his chest. Itachi stood still letting her lean on him, he was her friend after all, that's why he was here.

"Shizuo."

"Hm?"

"Hold me, please."

Itachi's eyes slightly widened before he wore a gentle smile under his mask. "As you wish." So he did as she asked, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him as he felt her clutching onto his cloak harder. He didn't know when but he had started running his hand through her hair and petting her head.

When he felt her head moved slightly he apologized.

"No, please keep going and I actually like having my ears touched."

Itachi gently rubbed her ears. "So soft." He whispered, she must have heard him because she buried her head deeper into his chest as if she was either happy or embarrassed.

After a while, Blake finally moved back and looked him in the eyes, Amber meeting onyx black.

"Can I ask you something?" Blake asked as he nodded "Have you ever felt alone and the need to just run or escape?"

Itachi nodded. "I have and sometimes I still do, but the worst..." He stopped as he contemplated for a few seconds "...was when I was Thirteen and my family was massacred, right before my eyes..."

Her eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry, I di-"

He shook his head. "It's okay."

Blake looked down. "Are you leaving again?"

"You still have the key to the apartment?" He asked which she nodded "Then I will stay, but you will have to face your friends soon." Blake smiled lightly and nodded. "Also, a friend of mine will be joining us." He snapped his finger as Sun jumped down from the pillar and landed next to him "This is Sun Wukong, I believe you may have met him earlier today." Blake nodded "Good, let's go then."

They began walking as Sun whispered to Itachi. "Not your girlfriend my ass." Itachi glared at him as he grabbed his tail and used it to jab him in the side "Ow!" Sun glared back as he rubbed his side before rolling his eyes "Fine."

* * *

Itachi was still sitting on the bench as Weiss had cried herself to sleep. Itachi carefully held her as to not wake her up as he made his way back into the dorm. Itachi was going to set her back in her bed but opted out as he thought it would be impolite to walk into a room where the other girls were already asleep. So it only left him with one other choice, he slowly opened the door to his room as to not wake up Nanami as he slowly and quietly closed the door.

He made his way to his bed as he moved the covers and gently placed Weiss on the bed before pulling the covers over her body. He was going to sleep on the couch, but when he tried to move, something had tugged his hand. It had been Weiss who grabbed onto his hand and wouldn't let go. Itachi sighed as he sat down on the floor, his back against the bed as his arm rested on the bed while Weiss held his hand.

* * *

During the middle of the night Nanami tossed and turned slightly as she sniffed and what she had caught scent of made her eyes shoot open. She turned her head to look towards her partners bed but what she saw was Itachi sitting on the floor asleep. She followed his arm and saw a pale hand had taken hold of his and as her eyes moved up more she saw flowing white hair and the familiar face and scar.

Nanami rolled her eyes and moved to face away, but couldn't let such an opportunity pass. She grabbed her scroll from the drawer as she took a picture of the two. She giggled mischievously, before setting it away and going back to sleep.

* * *

Morning came, Itachi had woken up early as he always did. He looked at Nanami who was still sleeping then up at Weiss who seemed to not have let go of his hand all night. Itachi sat in silence for about an hour until his scroll rung, he had received a message.

 _Beginning to move_

Is all the message said. He felt Weiss move slightly and loosen up the hold on his hand before completely letting go and moved to cuddle one of his pillows. Itachi stood from his position on the floor and made his way to the door when he felt Rubys aura. He opened the door when she was about to knock, surprising the young girl who was still in her sleep wear.

"Itachi, Blake didn't comeback last night and Weiss is missing too." Ruby said

"I'm sure Blake is fine, Ruby." He told her as he then opened the door more to give her a view of the room "As for Weiss." Ruby eyes widened and smiled "She fell asleep while we were talking, so I brought her back here thinking it would've been rude for me to walk in while you and Yang were asleep."

"Thanks Itachi." Ruby said hugging him "Also, We wouldn't have minded, we know and trust you, you've always been a great friend to us."

Itachi patted the girls head. "How about I start making some breakfast and I'll let you know when Weiss wakes up." her eyes sparkled and smiled widely as she nodded "Good, now go back before Yang wakes up and starts worrying where you've gone off to."

Ruby left back to her room and like Itachi had said, he began making breakfast. After a few minutes, Nanami had woken up and started placing dishes on the small table. She knew Team JNPR would end up showing up since Nora would smell the food from all the way in their room, she swore her orange haired friend sometimes had a better nose than she did, and she knew Team RWBY, would come since their princess was currently sleeping in her partners bed.

"Good morning." Itachi said

"Hn." She grunted picking it up from him

"Is something the matter?"

"No." She answered and looked at the bed "I just thought it smelled like Schnee in here more than usual."

"Nana-"

"Don't worry, I know." She cut him off before continuing "It's faint but I can smell the dry tears." Nanami grabbed some cups setting them on the table "Comes to show she actually cares."

Itachi glanced at Nanami and lightly smiled. "Your view on her changing?"

"Not entirely, but if she can change and be kinder to us Faunus, then I believe I could come to terms with her." She replied and leaned on the table facing his back "Did you find Blake?"

"Blake is safe."

"Hmmm..."

They stood in silence as they heard Weiss yawn as she sat up in the bed and blinked a few times waiting for her eyes to adjust.

"Finally awake, Ice queen?" Nanami said

"What?" Weiss looked at Nanami then Itachi "Why are you two in my room?!" She then looked at what Nanami was wearing "And why are you dressed like that?!"

"First of all, this is our room and you slept in Itachi's bed." Nanami stated as she held a finger up before raising a second "Secondly, this is what I wear to sleep, I just woke up."

Weiss looked at the covers she was under and looked up not seeing a second bed. Her eyes drifted to the Itachi who was adding the finishing touches to the food he was preparing.

"Oh, and before you ask, I can dress like this because my partner is a gentleman, who I can trust to not try anything and he trust me to not attack him when he walks around the room shirtless." Nanami crossed her arms and saw that Weiss was about to speak "He left you on the bed, he slept somewhere else, like the gentleman he is."

Itachi glanced at Nanami. Why was she emphasizing 'Gentleman' so much, and why did she have to bring up him walking around shirtless in front of Weiss.

Weiss gripped the covers a slight blush adorning her cheeks as she quickly composed herself. "I'm sorry I took your bed."

"It's fine." Itachi replied as he looked up from his cooking "I would advise you get out of the bed before Nora walks in and questions start being asked."

Weiss rose a brow. "Damn it." Nanami said as she jumped over the couch and grabbed Weiss out of the bed.

"What are yo-"

Nanami had picked up on what Itachi had meant. She tossed the Schnee onto her bed as she herself sat on Itachis' before the door was getting banged on. Itachi nodded at Nanami as he opened the door and Nora came bursting in.

"I smell breakfast!" She shouted and ran to the table but stopped as she noticed Weiss in the room "What are you doing here so early?"

Weiss looked from Itachi to Nanami , thankfully Nanami spoke up. "She came to talk with me, we were having some girl chat."

Nora rose a brow before shrugging. "Okay!" Nora sat at the table a fork and knife in her hands "Let me at 'em, Itachi!"

"Nanami could you go get Ruby and the rest of her team." Itachi said as Nanami pushed herself off the bed and made her way out the door. "Weiss, come grab a seat before everyone else arrives." Weiss nodded and sat close to where Itachi was.

A few seconds later just as he said, the rest of JNPR and RWBY except Blake had arrived and started making themselves comfortable around the room.

"Where's Blake?" Pyrrha questioned, noticing the shift in the current members in the room

"Umm, she..." Yang started

"Blake is in Vale." Itachi spoke as they turned to him "She said she was heading to a book store, seems an author she likes may be releasing a new book soon."

Team RWBY thanked him mentally as everyone enjoyed breakfast. After everyone had finished and thanked him, only he, Nanami and Team RWBY remained.

"If she's not back by morning we look for her." Itachi said as the girls nodded

"Thanks, Itachi." Yang said

Itachi shook his head. "Weiss thought of the idea."

Weiss eyes widened in shock. "I-"

"Aww, Weiss you do care." Yang said as Weiss crossed her arms and looked away

As RWBY left the room, Weiss lingered by the door as Itachi approached her. "Why did you lie?" She whispered looking down

"I didn't." He replied as she looked up at him "You talk in your sleep sometimes."

* * *

At the apartment with Itachi's clone, Blake was sleeping in the room as he and Sun were drinking tea at the table.

"Shizuo, really?" Sun questioned

"I wasn't going to give her my actual name." Itachi said not wearing the mask over his face

"Don't you think she deserves to know?" Sun sighed as Itachi rose a brow "I can see that she feels comfortable with you, both you, Reaper, and..." Sun looked towards the door and whispered "...you, Itachi."

"It's not the right time." Itachi said

"Why because Red Hood is still out there?" Sun asked as he held the cup of tea with his tail

"No."

"You're doing the same thing she's doing." Sun stated and sipped the tea "You're hiding and lying to them because you don't know how they will react."

"Ruby knows, Isane and Nanami know, I'm not afraid, I'm just waiting for the time where I can put this persona to rest." Itachi stated as his scroll rung and a message appeared

 _Beginning to move_

"What is it?" Sun asked

"Something is happening." he replied

"Wh-"

The door to the room began opening and Itachi swiftly placed the mask over his face as Blake came out of the room.

"Good morning." Blake said

"Morning." Sun replied

"How are you feeling?" Reaper asked

"A bit better." Blake sat at the table as Reaper stood and made her a cup of tea and placing it in front of her.

"Let's talk." Reaper said as Sun was about to leave "You stay as well."

"Are you sure?" Sun asked

Reaper nodded before turning to Blake. "I want to know more about you." He said as her eyes widened and looked in between the two

'That totally sounded like a flirt move.' Sun chuckled in his head not daring to do it out loud in front if Itachi

Blake looked at her tea. "Where should I begin?" She questioned herself

"How about the beginning?" Sun asked

 **Another one down! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be a bit longer than this one. Itachi hasn't really used his Semblance yet, I do have an idea for what it should be, but I want to know what y'all think he should have.**

 **Kage-kitsune9001- Glad you liked it lol**

 **keybladelight-Nanami already suspects something so she will be keeping an eye on him. Ah, Pyrrha...will she or will she not...who knows...**

 **The Real Hell Fire- Thanks! And yeah, Itachi leaving subtle text about his past here and there. Wonder who'll be the first to realize...**

 **AfterlifeXD- Thank you and here it is!**

 **Rio Skyron- Sharks have a good sense of smell when it comes to blood and also some other attributes which I will be adding once we get to see her actually fight. It's not really bashing CRDL since it actually happened, it's actually part of the Red Like Roses Anthology Manga, with the addition of Itachi. CRDL does get better, but they still don't stop bullying Faunus, for example the Anthology Mangas actually depict them bullying Velvet a few times before her own Team whoops their asses lol But yeah, they won't really cross paths with Itachi much anymore, and that scene with them picking on Velvet will be included, but it'll be somewhat different without Itachi or his friends having to get into a physical altercation with them, if anything there will be a small comedic tone near the end of that specific scene. I understand what you're saying though, but CRDL will be CRDL.**

 **trollzor69- That sounds to politically correct, but I guess we'll have to go with it.**

 **skeletalpheo- NNNNNNEEEEEMMMMMOOOOO *In whale language***

 **Mr. Haziq- I had sushi the other day... this world is more advanced so he may find some medication, but they may not have a cure...**

 **Neema Amiry- Thank you!**

 **razmire- I don't believe we've ever seen him mad...wait...I may have to reread his light novels, I think he did in one chapter, but it would happen if someone close to him or someone he truly cares about gets hurt to the point he may think they are dying. But yeah, he gets even. It is unfortunate, but you're correct, Remnants technology is more advanced compared to the time he was alive back in the Elemental Nations, so there is still hope! Maybe... And you're welcome, if you have any other questions go ahead and PM me, I've watched the series both canon and filler at least three times lol yet Itachi will and always has been my favorite character.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own either series or any of their characters!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch.** **10**

"Blaaaake!" Ruby shouted

"Blaake!" Yang shouted

"Blaaaake!" Nanami shouted

"Blaaaaake! Where are you?!" Ruby sighed and turned back to look at Itachi, and Weiss but mainly Weiss "You two aren't really helping."

Itachi knew Weiss was about to make a remark so he spoke before she could say anything. "Yelling her name out will only make it harder to locate her."

"Huh?" Both Nanami and Ruby tilted their head in confusion

"Blake made the choice to leave because she was upset and scared."

"So you're saying..." Yang started slowly

"She may not want to be found at this moment, and shouting her name will only let her know we are nearby, giving her a chance to flee before we see her." He stated as they kept walking

"So what do you think we should do?" Ruby asked

"I say we split up!" Nanami said

Itachi nodded. "If we split up individually or into teams of two we can cover more ground."

"We would be left at an odd number, there are only Five of us." Yang stated

"There are Six if we include our friend behind us." Itachi said

"I think that's a great idea!"

They all turned around seeing the orange haired girl from the other day.

"Ahh! Penny, where did you come from?!" Ruby asked

Penny waved. "Hey guys, what are you up to?"

"Uh..."

"We are looking for our friend Blake." Yang answered

"Ooh! You mean the Faunus girl!" Penny said

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby questioned

"Uh, that cat ears." She pointed at the top of her head

"What cat ears?" Yang said raising a brow "She wears a... bow..."

Everyone was quiet as a tumbleweed rolled right pass them.

"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby whispered

"Wait, none of you actually noticed before?" Nanami questioned as the girls shook their head "So Itachi and I are the only ones who knew, wow."

"Wait, you knew?" Weiss asked Itachi

Itachi nodded. "I did."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"It was not my secret to tell." Itachi answered

"She hid her ears for a reason." Nanami stated and crossed her arms "She's the one who gets to decide when she wanted to reveal it."

"So, where is she?" Penny asked

Nanami almost fell to the floor. "What part of 'looking for her' did you not understand?"

"We don't know, she's been missing since Friday." Ruby answered

Penny gasped as she walked up to Ruby and held her arms. "That's terrible! Well don't you worry Ruby, my friend!" Penny stepped back placing her hands on her hips "I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

"That's really nice of you Penny, but we're okay." Ruby nodded before facing the others "Right guys?" But they had disappeared, the tumbleweed passing by again

* * *

"Should we have really left her?" Itachi asked

"She'll be fine." Weiss said

"Yeah, and Penny kind of weirds me out." Yang replied

"So do we split up?" Nanami asked as they looked at one another and nodded "Good, then I'll go with Yang, and Itachi goes with Weiss!"

"Wouldn't it be better for us to stick to our teams?" Weiss questioned they fell on deaf ears as the two girls were already walking away. "Your partner seems to do what she wants." Weiss looked back at Itachi who had been halfway down the block "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

It was later in the day, the sun was slowly getting low and they had just exited yet another shop hoping that Blake had passed by or they had seen her, but nothing. Itachi knew exactly where she was, but Blake was still thinking over some things and from what Sun had messaged him they would be at the docks tonight.

"Where could she have gone..." He heard Weiss whisper

They were passing by a dark alleyway, when Itachi stopped and narrowed his eyes. Weiss rose a brow as Itachi walked into the alleyway. Weiss was going to speak up when Itachi placed a hand over her mouth and held a finger over his, motioning her to stay silent. Weiss slowly nodded as they walked in further, her hand on her weapon as they then heard struggling coming from a corner, they heard muffled noises of someones screams.

Itachi had moved ahead of her as he rounded a corner. Weiss turned the corner and what she saw made her eyes widen. There was a man, pinning a female dog Faunus to the wall, his hand holding the girls hands above her head as his other covered her mouth, her blouse had been ripped open and his leg was in between hers slowly moving it up, lifting the skirt in the process, his body pushing onto hers. Weiss could clearly see the tears pouring down the girls face, she was screaming for help, yet Weiss could not move, she was frozen in place.

Itachi neared the man and took hold of his wrist. "I recommend you let her go."

The man whipped his head looking at Itachi. "Who the he-"

The man didn't have time to finish as Itachi broke his wrist. The man screamed in pain and tried punching Itachi with his other, but Itachi threw the man into the brick wall behind him.

"Please go with my friend, she will help you." Itachi told the Faunus girl as he motioned towards Weiss "Weiss, call the police." Itachi didn't hear a reply as he looked at her and saw she was frozen "Weiss!" Weiss blinked a few times, eyes still wide as she slowly faced him. "Help the girl and call the police." Weiss nodded as she took her scroll out.

Itachi caught the punch directed at him from the man as he looked at him, eyes narrowed as he punched the man in the gut making him kneel to the ground as he spat some blood.

"Stay down." Itachi ordered the man

The man looked up at him anger in his eyes as he stood up pulling his hidden knife out from his pocket as he thrust forward at Itachi, but Itachi had caught his arm and shoved him up onto the wall.

"Drop it or I break your arm."

The man attempted to struggle, but once Itachi began adding pressure on the arm he dropped it. Itachi held the man on the wall by the neck, his eyes bleed red turning into his Sharingan.

The mans eyes widened. "Y-You'r-"

The sharingan began to spin. "Feel the pain you've caused others."

"N-no! Noooo!"

Weiss had called the police as she was told, and was now waiting for them to arrive as she watched Itachi, she didn't know what was going on or what he had told the man to start screaming as they were not facing her direction or speaking loud enough for her to hear. All she heard was the mans screams as Itachi let him drop to the floor. Itachi turned to face Weiss, Onyx meeting blue before he looked at the girl standing behind her.

He walked over to the two. "You don't have to wo-" he hadn't finished as the girl had embraced him in a tight hug and cried into his shirt. Itachi softly sighed and held the scared girl "It's okay now." He whispered "He won't hurt you or anyone else anymore."

The man was still screaming by the time the police had arrived, until they put him to sleep to stop his screaming. The officers helped the Faunus girl who wore Itachi's jacket covering her exposed chest after they had questioned her about the events that had happened.

Itachi and Weiss were waiting as a detective walked up to them.

"You and your girlfriend here just helped us with a big bounty."

"G-g-girlfriend?!" Weiss questioned a blush appearing on her face "We aren't dating?!"

The detective rose a brow. "Either way, we need one of you to come to the station and collect the bounty."

"What was he wanted for, Detective?" Itachi questioned but he already knew the answer, he had recognized the man the instant he saw his face, but he wanted Weiss to know, for her to open her eyes.

"The bastard would kidnap Faunus around your ages, rape them and tear off their appendages before throwing them in some alley to be discovered after the deed was done." The detective shook his head "Red Hood and Reaper had locked him up, but he had escaped during transit to a bigger facility, ever since those two disappeared or went rogue as some say, criminal activity has been on the up rise." The detective sighed and walked away.

"Itachi..."

"There are victims on both sides." Itachi said as she looked up at him "You can't group all Faunus or Human into a single category." Itachi glanced at her "One person cannot represent a whole group or race." Weiss looked down.

Itachi began walking away as Weiss grabbed onto his sleeve. "Do you think we'll be able to find her?"

Itachi patted her head. "Of course we will, now let's go meet up with one of the other two groups."

* * *

Itachi had heard the explosion and the instant he did he bolted to the docks, leaving Weiss with Yang and Nanami. He was on top of a container, next to him his clone in the Reaper outfit as they saw the fighting, they jumped down and evaded various bullets as they swiftly took down the closest two White Fang members.

The two were heading for Torchwick who was about to shoot Blake at point blank range as a kunai with a paper tag landed next to Torchwicks foot.

"What the...?"

The paper started to burn as two kunai flew passed Blake but then started to circle around her as wires wrapped her and she felt as if she were being pulled. She heard an explosion where she once was and the next thing she felt was a pair of arms holding her as she looked up and saw Itachi and next to him was Reaper.

"Itachi." Blake said

They then jumped to the side as a volley of dust bullets shot where they once stood. Torchwick managed to escape the explosion on time as he dusted himself off as he and the others looked at the new arrival.

"What took you so long Red?!" Torchwick said

"I'm here aren't I?" Red Hood said never taking his sight off Reaper "It's nice to see you, Reaper!"

"I can't say the same."

Sun looked at the two as he rubbed his eyes and looked at them again before jumping to the side evading a shot.

"I'll take care of Red Hood." Reaper said Katana in hand

Itachi nodded. "You don't have much time left before the..." Itachi glanced at Blake as he untied her "..."Aura" keeping you here runs out." Itachi whispered.

"Both our drawbacks are going to hit you hard."

"I know." Itachi replied as he ran towards the White Fang goons and Blake split off from him to handle the others.

* * *

Reaper tilted his head, the bullet missing his head completely as he began running towards Red Hood as he sliced through any bullets that came his way. The only ones he made sure to avoid were the dust bullets. He jumped to the side when Red Hood came crashing down, he was swung at his side but was blocked using the handgun.

"You didn't think it was going to be easy, did you?"

Red Hood took hold of his second gun and fired but reaper jumped over him. Reaper thrust his sword attempting to pierce him but Red Hood once again used his hand gun to block the attack and redirect it to the side as he pointed his gun at Reaper who twisted in mid air.

The two kept attacking the other without letting up, but none were hitting. Red Hood placed his guns back in his holsters as he grabbed the crowbar on his back.

"Let's talk."

Reaper swung down only for it to be blocked by the crowbar but he kept adding pressure. Red Hood was going down as he let himself fall back before bringing his knees up then kicking Reaper away before he stood up. The two ran across from each other, swinging their weapons before Red Hood used his arm to block the sword, blood gushing out as he grabbed Reapers arm and swung the crowbar hitting him and sending him crashing into a container before he had disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Itachi had been cornered by some White Fang goons, each pointing their guns at him as several lay behind them, unconscious.

"What the hell is he?!" One of them shouted

Itachi had lead them to a dead end as they all began shooting but he easily maneuvered evading every single bullet, but then he felt exhausted as he fell to a knee. The goons smirked but it disappeared when they saw black flames beginning to emit from Itachi's body.

Itachi stood back up straight, eyes closed. "Did you actually believe you had cornered me?" He asked

The tone of his voice had changed as he took a step forward. The White Fang members began sweating as the area around them began to get really hot. They had noticed that with each step Itachi took a foot print of black flames was left behind.

"You were lead here by me." Itachi opened his eyes, his pupils had black flames "Now surrender while I still allow it." The goons pointed their guns at Itachi who sighed in return "I did give you chance..."

* * *

Torchwick tsked as he ran behind some containers and saw some of the goons.

"Go over there and take care of th-"

His eyes widened when they all fell to the floor revealing Itachi in the middle, the black flames that were emitting from his person were beginning to disappear along with any other flames left by his movements.

Itachi looked at him. "Oh? You came to me to be defeated." Itachi turned to fully face him "I applaud your attitude."

"You're quite the monster kid, why don't you join me?" Torchwick asked, Itachi rose a brow as Red Hood jumped down next to Torchwick holding his arm which was now wrapped with a cloth.

"Is now really the time to be recruiting?" Red Hood asked grabbing Torchwick by the collar and leaped away

Itachi jumped to follow but both Torchwick and Red Hood shot at him. Itachi grabbed his blade and blocked with the flat as the shots exploded and he was sent crashing into some containers.

Itachi looked at the two air ships making their getaway as Blake had jumped onto the container. Blake gripped her sword but dropped it when she looked down and saw Itachi sprawled in the container. She jumped down and ran towards him ignoring the bodies of the White Fang member as she kneeled down next to him and looked him over.

"Are you okay?!" She asked him worriedly "What happened?!"

"I'm fine." Itachi replied as he moved to get up

"Don't move, you might be hurt and you just don't realize it yet." Blake said as she grabbed his arms and tried to make him stay put and Itachi chuckled "What's so funny, you could be seriously injured?!"

Itachi looked up at her kitty ears. "I like the ears, they're quite cute."

Her eyes widened as her cheeks felt hot. She looked away but once she did he stood up and ignored her protest to not move.

"I've been through much worse, Blake." Itachi stated as he walked up to Ruby who had shown up shortly after and the other two who were sitting on some crates as he joined them

 _She has pawns_

Itachi looked up into the sky in the direction Torchwick and Red Hood flew off to.

* * *

The police had arrived, they questioned them before taking the White Fang members into custody. The paramedics had checked everyone and Blake had made sure that Itachi would cooperate with them. She was relieved when they stated he was okay and had no injuries other than some light burns on his body which would heal in time with his Aura, which got her an "I told you so" look from Itachi.

And now Itachi watched as Weiss and Blake stood in front of the other.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang." Blake started "Back when I was with-"

"Stop, do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss cut Blake off "Twelve hours, that means I've had twelve hours to think about this, and in that twelve hours I've decided..." Everyone looked at the two "I don't care!"

"You don't care?" Blake questioned

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss said

Blake instantly spoke "No, I haven't been since I was youn-"

"Upupupup, I don't want to hear it!" Weiss cut her off once again "All I want to know, is that next time something this big comes up you'll come to your teammates, and not some..." They looked at Sun "someone else."

Blake wiped a tear. "Of course."

Itachi and Sun got off the crates and walked closer to the group.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back! together!" Ruby cheered

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Weiss pointed at Sun who laughed nervously then glared at Itachi "And I'm mad at you!"

"Hey, wait a minute, where's Penny?" Ruby asked

"Her Father picked her up." Itachi answered as he then looked around "Where's Nanami?"

"Her sister called her about something so she split ways before coming here." Yang answered as Itachi nodded "Wait, why are you mad at him?" Yang looked at Weiss.

"He left us and came straight here without back up!" Weiss stated as she crossed her arms "I swear, you're always looking for trouble."

"Seems to me like she was worried." Sun whispered to Itachi

"Quiet you!" Weiss huffed and crossed her arms "Why would I worry about him?"

"I never stated it was him that you were worried about." Sun smirked

Weiss looked away hoping no one would notice the pink on her cheeks. "As if."

* * *

The semester had ended and Itachi was currently in the city of Atlas or more precise he had been in Atlas for the past week. He watched as Wendy, a woman of shorter stature and very young appearance, looked over the weapons or as she called them "Her babies". She had already inspected the Executioners and was now looking at the other one.

"This one is barely used." She said as she turned to look at him "Are you picking favorites?"

"No, my partner at Beacon is the one who uses it, but she still has some way before she can use its full power." Itachi answered

"You're letting someone else use my baby?!" She questioned

"She can wield it better than her sister could." Itachi said leaning on the table where the weapons were placed on

Wendy sighed. "How about the helmet?"

"It's working fine."

"You need to bring it so I can add some touches to it."

"It's good enough."

"Our deal was, I make you these weapons, and you make sure you bring them here for me to work on them." She glared at him but it didn't faze him "And yet here you're without the helmet."

Itachi rubbed his temples. "Fine, I'll bring it in." Wendy smirked "But remember, no one finds out."

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Of course I know, my ass could get in huge trouble because of this." She looked at him and sighed "So this new partner of yours, I thought you would've brought them along."

"She and her sister went to Menagerie to visit their family."

"She your girlfriend?"

"No." He replied immediately

"Wow, no second thought huh?"

"She reminds me of an old friend, and if I didn't know any better I'd probably think they could have been related."

Wendy nodded. "You know those books you write..." Itachi rose a brow "...I didn't know you were a closet pervert." Itachi's eye slightly twitched at her comment but before he had the chance to reply she spoke again "How many of those do you have let to write?"

"Two." Itachi answered

"Have you ever thought of writing a different type of story?" She asked noticing the slight tilt in his head "Like action, mystery, or even tragedy?"

Itachi looked down for a few seconds before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a parcel and placed it in front of her. She grabbed the parcel and opened it taking out a large stack of papers.

"What's it about?" She asked skimming through the pages

"A boy who sacrificed himself for peace." Itachi replied

"So a tragedy."

"I wanted you to to take a look at it, and if you think it's good, then you can take it to the publishers."

She sighed. "You know they want to meet you and arrange a signing for the other books, right?" Itachi nodded "But of course, you don't want anyone to know it's you, so you leave it to me to figure it out." She sighed. "So, what's the title?"

"Self-sacrifice."

 **Next Day**

Itachi had retrieved the weapons from Wendy and was on board a private airship "provided" by the Schnee Dust Company, heading back towards Vale when his scroll rung.

"I didn't think the head master of Beacon would be one to call a student during break." Itachi said

 _ **I don't but if I may ask where are you exactly?**_

"On my way back to Vale from Atlas."

 _ **So you are not going to pass by Argus...**_ _the_ _line was silent for a few seconds before he continued_ _ **There is a favor I wish to ask.**_

"A favor?"

 _ **Well more like a job, you see there have been reports of missing children being taken off the streets over the past three weeks, a few hunters and the local authorities have tried to find the missing children, but none were successful.**_

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "I'll find the children."

 _ **Thank you, Mr. Uchiha, I assure you, there will be a rew-**_

"Keep the reward." Itachi said as he walked up to the pilot "My reward will be having rescued the children."

 _ **I'll send you all the information that has been given to me.**_ Ozpin said as Itachi felt the scroll vibrate and began reading through the Intel. _**I will be awaiting your call.**_

"Hn." Itachi hung up on the call "Head towards Argus." The pilot didn't question anything as he change the course of the ship.

 **Sundown**

Itachi was walking around Argus, the streets were filled with people making their way home or enjoying a nice stroll. The information given to him was that younger children were being abducted during night hours. When Itachi had arrived, he rented a room for a couple of days, where he stashed his weapons inside of a scroll and hid it.

Itachi had moved to a different side of the town as the streets were emptier, he had been traveling from rooftop to rooftop to get a better view before he jumped down into an alleyway and in a poof of smoke, his appearance had changed to that of a Four year old version of himself in his black shirt and white shorts he wore when he was a kid. Itachi walked out of the alleyway and onto the dark streets for a few minutes when he felt as if he was being watched. Itachi sat down leaning on a wall and pulled his knees towards his face and was pretending to sob.

After a few seconds he heard a vehicle pull up to where he was as someone had exited the vehicle.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

Itachi looked up at the woman, she was an officer with light green hair and her partner with light brown hair was in the vehicle watching. "I'm lost." He replied, he was going to reveal himself but the way her partner was looking around the area in alert made him continue his act.

"It's okay little guy, how about you come with us back to the station, and we'll try to find and contact your parents." The female officer said as Itachi stood up and the officer grabbed his hand and opened the door for him to get in "Here's a lollipop."

Itachi accepted the lollipop from the officer as she sat in the front seat. Itachi didn't eat the lollipop instead he looked around at the buildings. He narrowed his eyes. He had been on the rooftops getting a good layout of the city and he knew that they were headed the opposite direction of the police station.

"This one is adorable." Itachi heard the brown haired officer whisper

"How much do you think he'll go for?" the green haired officer asked

"He's quite young and is better looking than the others." She whispered as she looked at the rear view mirror and saw that Itachi wasn't eating the lollipop "He's not eating it."

The green haired officer looked back at him and smiled. "You don't like the lollipop?"

"What I don't like is you two kidnapping defenseless children." Itachi replied his Sharingan flaring to life as the officer froze in her seat.

"What the-" The brown haired officer looked at him in the rear view mirror only to feel paralyzed and her own body betraying her as they came to a stop.

"Now, tell me, where are the other children and who else is involved in this."

The green haired officer began to talk. "Underground facility outside of Argus..."

"...there are two other officers involved, and are at the facility with the other children." the brown haired finished

"For what?"

"They are to be redesigned and sold to the highest bidder."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. 'Redesigned?' Itachi placed the lollipop in his pocket as the two woman faced forward as he let them out of the genjutsu.

"Huh?" The green haired officer said looking around "Why have we stopped?"

"I-I don't know." The brown haired officer looked back and saw Itachi leaning on the door asleep "Something isn't right."

Her partner waved it off. "Maybe it's just our imagination."

 **The Next Day**

Itachi was in a large room with the other children, all of them were young, all of them different, both human and different types of faunus. Itachi had feighned sleeping and made mental notes of how long they had driven and which direction they had gone, southwest.

He had been blindfolded when entering the facility and had removed it when they had dumped him in the room hours ago. Now he tried to keep the children calm, letting them know that everything would be okay and that help would come.

After a few hours a new figure came into the room. A woman with purple hair brought in a cart with food and was distributing it evenly among the children. As she was getting to Itachi a little boy clamped onto her leg and began crying.

"I want my mommy!"

"Let go you little shit!"

She was about to punch the young boy, but Itachi had protected the little boy by taking the brunt of the punch. The little boy looked at Itachi eyes widened. "It's okay." Itachi said "You'll see your mommy soon." Itachi could take this whole place down if he wanted to, but there was more to it, he was waiting and enduring until the bidders were here to take them all down at once. It wouldn't do any good if all of those involved in this illegal activity were not caught.

"Stop giving them hope!" The woman grabbed Itachi by the shirt and pulled him up to her level "How about I teach you a lesson in front of everyone." The woman tossed him towards the wall "Get up, take your shirt off and place your hands on the wall."

Itachi did as asked. He removed his shirt, he placed his hands on the wall and the next thing he felt was being struck on his back by a whip. It didn't stop until he was struck nine more times, the woman laughed as Itachi took every lashing without making a sound.

"Quite the tough one aren't you, but looks like I'll have to stop here." The woman said placing her whip on her hip "Don't want to damage the goods before they go on sale." she looked around at the frightened eyes of the children "Let this be a lesson to you all, no one is coming to save you, all of you will never see your parents again, you will be instructed and you will obey any and every order given to you." She grabbed the cart and made her way out of the room but not before looking at Itachi "Don't think that's all you're getting, I'm going to let it heal first then we'll go at it again."She grinned and left.

Itachi put his shirt back on as his back stung. It didn't break his skin so there wouldn't be any scars, but he will have to deal with the stinging for a while, but it was easily bearable. He had been suppressing his aura so that the woman would not realize he wasn't as defenseless as she thought. He would not let his aura heal the bruising to not raise any suspicion when she would come back to give him more lashings. He walked up to the little boy and smiled at him as he patted his head.

 **Two Days Later**

It was their third day here, and just like the woman said, she had returned couple more times and lashed at his bare skin with her whip. His back begun to sting more than before but like before, his back was only red and left without a scar, and now today was the day of the auctions. He could finally return these children back to their families.

 **Outside** **of the Facility**

The two female officers from before were making their way to the facility when they spotted a hooded figure walking on the path towards the same direction. They pulled up next to him as the driver rolled down her window.

"You lost there p-"

She didn't finish her sentence as the figure reached into the vehicle slamming her face into the steering wheel before shooting her partner with a paralyzing bullet. The green haired woman's eyes widened as she stared at the red helmet.

"You two have been doing some bad stuff." Red Hood opened the door pulling the brown haired officer from the vehicle before placing hand cuffs on her and tossing her into the back where he found a lollipop on the floor, he undid the wrapper and gave it to the tied up officer before getting in the driver seat "So, Mrs. Officer you're going to get me in."

"Y-You..."

Red Hood placed his pistol on her forehead "Don't do anything stupid."

 **With Itachi**

Lights above the room began to shine brighter as the floor beneath them moved down as they were not surrounded by concrete walls anymore, but instead by glass and on the other side of the glass rich men and woman sitting down in luxurious chairs as they sipped on fine wine, their faces obscured by masks.

Their eyes were on the children as Itachi could feel most of their gazes on him. Then he heard someone shout and point at him. "300,000 Lien for him with those cat ears!" The woman had moved her finger to a cat Faunus with black hair

"700,000 lien for that boy with that girls dog ears!" A man shouted

Itachi balled his hands into fists. When they meant by redesign, they meant to remove appendages of the Faunus and add them to another. The bets kept getting higher as Itachi had enough. He undid his transformation as he stood in the middle, in his Reaper outfit and mask. Everyone gasped as kunai flew across the room stabbing into certain points in the glass.

"Can't break through these, punk." An older woman said but everyone's eyes widened when cracks started to form on the glass and it shattered. "No!"

Itachis' Susanoo formed around him and the children keeping them safe inside it as took hold of the bidders as he turned to them to face him as he looked at each of the bidders in the eyes trapping them in an individual genjutsu before tossing them at a wall.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he thought this was too easy and wondered where all the security was, but his question was answered when a hole was blown up into the wall and in came Red Hood.

The two stared each other down, Itachi looked passed him and saw the unconscious, not dead, bodies of the body guards and security on the ground.

"Seems you have it under control kid." Red Hood said looking at the spectral figure surrounding him and the kids "Ah, so that's who you're..."

Itachi narrowed his eyes as Red Hood placed a finger on his helmet and started talking with someone.

"I'm busy, what do you want?" "Cinder?" "I remember, what the hell does she want with me?" "I'm bu-" "...I'll be back, before noon tomorrow." Red Hood had been looking at Itachi the whole time as he spoke "We'll meet again, kid."

And with that Red Hood dropped a smoke pellet on the ground, white smoke covering his form as the smoke grew in size and when it disappeared so had he. Itachi panted heavily as he fell to a knee, sweat running down his face as he removed his mask and faced the ground as he covered his mouth and coughed as blood soaked his hand and it splattered on the ground and his Susanoo faded.

Itachi slowly walked towards one of the bidders as he grabbed their phone from their pocket and began to dial a number.

 _ **Hello?**_

"Ozpin...I have the children, can you trace this phone?"

 _ **I can, but tell me, are the kids and yourself okay?**_

"The kids are fine, they are safe."

 _ **And yourself?**_

"Just trace the phone, call the authorities or the Atlesian base at Argus, some hunters as well, I'm sure there will be Grimm lurking around, and there are a lot of casualties, southwest of Argus, underground facility."

 _ **Mr. Uchiha are you okay? Do you need any medical attention...Mr. Uchiha? Mr. Uchiha? Itachi?!**_

Itachi had dropped the phone and made his way back to the children as he gathered them together. "Help is...on the...way." Itachi said as he felt a small hand grab onto his.

"Are you okay?" The small child asked

Itachi nodded. "I just need to rest a little, but don't worry, I'll be fine." Itachi sat down on the ground as the children all sat close to him and they waited. 'I didn't think it would be this much of a drawback...I need to get the pills from the room...'

 **Somewhere Else**

"Where is he?"

Torchwick looked at the black haired girl.

"Care to be more specific?"

"I believe you know who I speak of, Roman."

"He said he had business to take care of."

"And you just let him go?"

"If you're looking for him, why not just call the guy?"

"I have my reasons, now call him back from wherever he is."

Torchwick sighed. "Fine, but don't blame me if he puts a bullet in you." Torchwick grabbed his phone and dialed

 _ **I'm busy, what do you want?**_

"Cinder needs you to come back immediately."

 _ **Cinder?**_

"Ah yes, you two have never really been formally introduced." Torchwick said as he adjusted his hat "Remember the girl with the flames piloti-"

 _ **I remember, what the hell does she want with me?**_

Cinder walked up to Torchwick and grabbed his phone. "I have a job that will need of your assistance."

 _ **I'm bu-**_

"It involves your ex-partner."

 _ **...I'll be back, before noon tomorrow.**_

"Excellent." Cinder said as she hung up "Now was that so hard?"

 **I apologize about the delay, it was supposed to be up last weekend but I had some errands to run and a family members birthday party to attend. As well as some things to change and add or remove in this chapter. This chapter would have been uploaded earlier today but...I was playing Jump Force all day...lol. We got a sneak peak of Itachi's semblance! It was suppose to be shadows at first but decided with flames. It was also suppose to be a bit different and more original, but this transformation is I would say identical to a power from a different anime character, but will have it's differences and drawbacks. Tell me what you think about his semblance and what he will be able to do with it.**

 **Author Facts- I like throwing in cameos, elements and other things from different anime or shows in my stories. Which I'm sure some of you have noticed.**

 **Question Time!- Even though it was only a glimpse, do you think Itachi should start using his semblance more or not?**

 **The Real Hell Fire- Thank you!**

 **GunBlade2018- Hello! Thank you and I try to keep him sort of the same, but with now living in Remnant and not having to worry about everyone trying to kill him, he will have some changes, such as opening up more to the girls and his friends.**

 **Neema Amiry- Thank you.**

 **K1NG and J0K3R- Thank you. And it's true, there are many stories where boom they are instantly falling for one another after the first chapter or two. Right now we can see it's mostly the girls who are showing romantic affection, but Itachi will end up reciprocating in small ways. He does use kunai depending on the situation he finds himself in. if you mean seals for sealing, than he does use them, for certain things such as privacy, or to keep his items stored. Seals as in using Ninjutsu, he is currently still hiding the fact that he is not of Remnant, because to me it still seems to early for everyone to find out about the multiverse. The disease will bring worries, which is why he is trying to keep it under wraps, but a certain Faunus of ours is beginning to notice. Him being reaper will bring in questions mostly from Blake, because out of everyone she is the one closest to Reaper. Him using Jiraiya's name as a cover will be kept under wraps until later on, but won't bring much drama than a few mad blushing faces from some girls and smirks from others and so on lol.**

 **Shadow-Shinobi666- Thank you.**

 **Mr. Haziq- She has her good moments lol No one would think twice about Itachi's partner sitting on his bed, but they would if some other girl was found in his bed.**

 **keybladelight- I wouldn't say he's flirting with them just yet, but he is trying to comfort them. It won't be the last time we hear him say Kakashi's words. Them finding about his past will still be a good while from now, but they will! They all will. His sickness is growing and he will have to be careful about how he uses his chakra.**

 **razmire- Yeah, it would be difficult to explain to the others how he can turn into multiple crows and Ozpins suspicion of him and who he really is would grow. Velvet actually has something similar, but instead of copying their semblance, she copies their fighting style, such as it's show during Beacons fall, where he uses her weapon to duplicate others weapons, but uses her semblance to be able to use those weapons as if they were her own. It is difficult, and I did think of one, which you'll have already seen before reading this reply, even if it is only a small glimpse. The Sharingan is a Kekkei Genkai, but I understand what you meant.**

 **That one Kitsune- Thank you! Here it is! Will he? Who knows? *Looks away and Whistles* I already have planned out what will happen at that time, so you just have to wait and see. Yes I did! MAMA ROSE IS BEAUTIFUL! SUMMER ROSE HAS MADE MY WAIFU LIST!**

 **Hamilton406- They would be a deadly team, but we want to give the villains an actual chance to do evil. Ah, what am I saying? They don't stand a chance against Itachi! Well, unless they had a Kekkei Genkai user on their side that was strong enough to actually fight against Itachi or at the least hold him back for a couple minutes or seconds.**

 **Greer123- I am, Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! I apologize for the wait! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own either series or any of their characters!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 11**

Itachi had arrived back to Beacon, he placed his sword in his locker as he then opened Nanamis' and placed her sword back in hers.

"Going through a ladies things isn't right, Itachi."

"You know I was just placing the sword back in there."

"How would I have known? Maybe you finally cracked and let out your inner perv."

"You know because you've been watching me since I stepped foot back onto Beacon." Itachi turned to face his partner who had a large grin

"Miss me?" She asked

"No."

"So cold!" Nanami laughed

Itachi chuckled. "Let's go."

Nanami nodded. "Oh, I actually saw the others heading to the library, maybe we should let them know we're back."

Itachi rose a brow. "You've been back since yesterday and you still haven't spoken to them?"

"I was sleeping!"

"All day?" Nanami nodded and Itachi sighed "Of course."

 **Library**

"Uh...aren't libraries for reading?"

"Thank you!" Ren said putting his arms in the air

Nora snorted as she woke up. "Pancakes!"

"Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun said

"Intellectual, okay. Thank you." He said as he looked at everyone "I'm Neptune."

"Great another book worm!"

All of Team RWBY and JNPR looked towards the voice.

"Nanami!" Yang, Nora and Ruby shouted

"Welcome back." Pyrrha and Ren said

Neptune blinked a few times as he walked up to the girl. "I don't believe I've caught your name-"

"Maybe you're not so smart, since they just said it like not even five seconds ago."

Neptune chuckled. "You're right, excuse me, Nanami." Neptune smirked as his teeth sparkled

Nanami rose a brow. "Don't say it like that, it's weird."

Itachi had sat in Jaunes seat as the others hadn't noticed him yet as they were paying attention to Neptune and Nanami.

"Seems like Itachi isn't back yet." Weiss said

"He is."

"Really?" Blake questioned

Nanami nodded. "He's right there." Nanami pointed behind Jaune

They all turned and saw Itachi sitting next to Nora.

"Itachi!" Nora hugged him tightly "I've missed your pancakes so much!" Itachi slightly flinched due to the lashings he had gotten but no one had noticed.

"Nora." Ren said

"Don't get jealous, Ren." Nora said

"Jealous?" Nanami questioned

"You see, Ren and Itachi have been fighting over me." Nora shot out of her seat "They keep making me pancakes and I can't decide who loves me more!"

Ren sighed. "She's been having this reoccurring dream."

"Say no more." Nanami said stopping him before getting into detail

Itachi looked over at Blake and Weiss and noticed their pointed glares at him. "Nora, if you let go, I'll make you pancakes." Itachi said as she immediately let go

"So, you just leave without a word now?" Weiss said

"I don't believe he's obligated to let us know where he's going." Blake spoke

"Oh come on Blake, you were worried, because he got hurt at the docks." Weiss stated putting the cards in her hand down "You thought something happened or that he might've gone to find them on his own." Weiss turned back to look at Itachi "You could've at least told us you were going off somewhere for break instead of worrying us."

"I told Ruby." Itachi said as they looked at Ruby who was whistling "I'm assuming she forgot."

"Well he's back now, and he looks fine to me." Yang said

"Are you still hitting on him?" Nanami asked

"What? Of course not! I mea-"

Nanami laughed. "We know, I'm just playing around."

"So where did you go?" Pyrrha asked

"Atlas."

"Atlas?!" Weiss questioned "Why?!"

"To get our weapons checked on."

"Why not do that here?" Jaune asked

"Does it have to do with that girl?" Sun asked

"Girl?!" They said

"Before anyone makes any assumptions..." Itachi began feeling some negative vibes coming from different directions "She helped me make our weapons and she asked that I take them to her for repairs and such, that is all." Itachi explained.

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" Nora asked

"No."

"Okay ladies, he's still on the market!" Nora shouted as they all heard the dozens of relieved sighs coming from behind the book shelves and across the library.

Itachi looked at Blake noticing the dark bags under her eyes and her posture was slumped, he stood from the seat and walked up to her. He crouched until he was at eye level with her.

"What?" Blake questioned looking away from his gaze

"You need some rest." Itachi said as he stood back straight "Come on, I'll make you something to help you relax." Itachi faced the others and bowed "It was nice seeing everyone again, but I'll have to cut today short." Itachi then turned to face Weiss "Same time as always?"

"I suppose so." Weiss said

* * *

Itachi and Blake were in his room as they drank tea. "You're worried."

"..."

"It's about Torchwick, isn't it?" Itachi asked

"Not just him, but the White Fang as well..." Blake answered as she looked at her cup "Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it."

"Blake, I can assure you, there are people doing something about it, take Reaper in example." Itachi said leaning forward "I'm sure he's trying to find leads on them."

Blake took a sip of her tea as she looked into Itachi's eyes. "He doesn't know the White Fang like I do, and you didn't see what happened but Red Hood beat him... he can't take everything on by himself..."

Itachi smiled as he leaned back into his chair, but his back stung as he clenched his fists. Blake had noticed this time as she narrowed her eyes.

"Get up." Blake ordered, Itachi rose a brow "I said get up!"

Itachi stood not wanting to make the girl angry as she stood up from her seat and made her way behind him. Blake placed her hand on his back, but nothing happened, then she lightly smacked his back, nothing again, so finally she smacked his back with some force and she saw as his body tense. Blake slowly lifted his shirt, eyes widening as she saw the marks and bruises.

"What happened?" Blake whispered

"Training accident." Itachi answered

Blake turned him to face her, eyes narrowed. "This wasn't a training accident." Itachi didn't say anything his eyes never breaking from hers as she let out a frustrated sigh "Do you have any ointment?"

Itachi nodded. "In my bag."

He was about to grab his bag, but Blake placed a hand on his chest. "Sit on the bed, I'll grab the ointment."

"You sound like Weiss." Itachi said

"I don't know if that was a joke, but if it were Weiss who had found out about this, it would be worse." Blake stated as she opened his bag, pulling out a scroll and his ointment. "Take off your shirt." Itachi removed his shirt as she sat behind him, opening the ointment and applying some onto her hands before running them on his back "How does it feel?"

"Refreshing." Itachi lightly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked

"I brought you here so you could rest and relax, yet you're helping me instead."

Blake stopped. Itachi turned his head to glance at her as she looked down.

"You don't have to do everything on your own." Blake whispered slowly moving her hands "You can ask me for help, you can ask Weiss and the rest of us, you could depend more on your partner...you're not alone..."

"Blake."

"You can lean on us too... we're friends, aren't we?" Blake questioned softly as he turned his body to face her, Onyx meeting Amber "No matter how strong you are or you'll become, never seek to bear everything alone, so lean on me for once..."

Itachi's eyes widened as he slowly wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her close to him. "I apologize for making you worry even more." Itachi felt her arms wrap around him as she was gentle making sure she did not hurt his bruising and her head lay on his bare chest. "And thank you." Itachi ran a hand through her hair and patted her head. "It's been so long since someone has worried about me..." He whispered which caused Blake hold him tighter.

Blake moved one of her hands and reached up to her bow and removed the ribbon. "Could you touch my ears, please?"

Itachi smiled. "Of course." And like she asked he ran his hand on the top of her head as he gently touched her ears. "So soft..."

They had stayed like that for a while until Blake moved her head back looking him in the eyes as she slowly moved up, and closed her eyes, but her eyes shot open when the door opened and in came falling Nanami and her own team. Blake swiftly moved from the embrace and looked at the girls on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Blake questioned raising a brow before they furrowed "Wait, were you spying on us?!"

"Ah, I can explain!" Ruby said as they all got up to their feet "We came to check on you, but you weren't in the room."

"So we thought you were probably still here with Itachi..." Yang said

"...then we heard you tell him to take his shirt off!" Nanami continued giving the girl a thumbs up

"It got quiet, Nanami and Yang let their imaginations run wild and..." Weiss trailed off seeing Itachi and Blake so close together "...Yang pushed too much and we fell in..."

"So you were spying." Itachi said

Weiss and Blake locked eyes before Weiss looked down. "Not at first..." Itachi stood facing away from the girls as he grabbed his shirt "Your back!" Weiss shouted

"It's fine, Blake was applying ointment." Itachi stated as he put his shirt back on "Some of you jumped to conclusions, but she was just giving me first aid."

"What happened?" Ruby questioned

"Traini-"

"Bullshit!" Nanami shouted glaring at her partner "Those aren't bruises from training, those are from getting whipped!" Everyone but Itachi widened their eye as they looked at him as Nanami stood directly in front of him "Now tell me who it was so I can shred them to ribbons!"

"Yeah! No one messes with our hunk!" Yang pumped her fist

"Itachi..." both Blake and Weiss said

"After I left Atlas I got a call..." Itachi began "There were children disappearing in Argus and I was asked if I could look into it." Itachi moved around the group and grabbed his bag from the couch where Blake had left it as he unzipped a pocket "I went undercover, took a few lashes to the back, but in the end the pain was worth it." Itachi gave the girls a picture of him and the children huddled up together smiling "The children were returned safely to their parents, everyone made it out safe, no one died, and the criminals were arrested." Itachi leaned on the couch arms crossed. "I would've taken much worse, just for those children to smile like that, for those children to finally be back with their families."

"Who could've ask-" Blake began but paused "Ozpin?" she looked at him

"Why didn't you call me?!" Nanami asked

"This was more of a stealth, and covert job, your moves attract too much attention." Itachi stated as Nanami scratched the back of her head

Weiss looked out the window and saw that it was already dark as she sighed. "Looks like we missed the sunset..." She whispered feeling down but then glared at him "You should've still asked us for help, instead of going at it alone!" Weiss walked up to him jabbing her finger on his chest "We are still huntsmen and huntresses in training, doing something that dangerous... you could've died!" Weiss was glaring daggers at him, his eyes never looking away from hers "Do you know how worried or depressed we would've been if we never heard back from you or being told that you were killed?!"

"Weis-"

"I don't care how strong you think you're, doing everything on your own and not relying on anyone, you're bound to slip up somewhere and fail!" Weiss raised her voice as the other girls nodded in agreement "So lean on your friends for once...let us help you with whatever you're and will be going through, just like you've helped and been there for us..." Her eyes softened.

Itachi's eyes visibly widened, there it was again, the second time today, the second time in these past moments, someone was genuinely worried about him, no, they were always there for him, he just never opened up to them, his friends.

Itachi smiled and patted her head. "Thank you." Itachi looked at the other "Thank you, all of you." Itachi looked down at Weiss who moved his hand away from her head and looked away "How about we discuss what we're going to do about the White Fang and Torchwick."

"What part of-"

"Whether we're ready or not, they're going to come at us!" Blake cut Weiss off who sighed and nodded slowly

"Okay! All in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses..." Ruby looked at Itachi "and huntsman to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale, say aye!"

"Yes!" Yang said as she pointed at Blake "I love it when you're feisty!"

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said arms crossed

"Hn." Itachi grunted as Nanami simply grinned

"None of you said "aye"..."

"Alright then, we're in this together." Itachi said as they nodded in agreement

Ruby gasped. "I left my board game in the library!"

"We're doomed." Weiss shook her head

"I'll be right back!" Ruby shouted running out of the room

Itachi walked towards the door and was about to shut it when he felt something odd. He walked into the hallway and saw Ruby speaking with three students wearing the Haven Academy uniforms.

The three walked past him but didn't miss the smirk and the glance that the girl with the black hair gave him. There was something about her that didn't feel right, and for some reason he felt as if he had seen her before. Itachi turned to enter the room when Weiss came out and grabbed onto his shirt.

"Come on, you need to get some rest and let your Aura heal your bruises."

Weiss pulled him into the room but not before he had glanced at the girl again as she turned the corner and he saw her stealing one more look at him.

Weiss had noticed. "Your type?"

Itachi rose a brow. "No, I just feel like I know her from somewhere."

"Is that so." Weiss walked him to the bed. "Get in and don't get back up." Weiss ordered but he didn't move "What are you waiting for?!"

"I would like to get into something more comfortable." Itachi said walking past her and grabbing his bag and walking into the restroom before coming out a few moments later in a pair of gray shorts and a black t-shirt "You should all get some rest."

Weiss narrowed her eyes before letting out a sigh. Blake stood from his bed and walked next to Yang.

"Make sure he gets some rest, Nanami." Blake said

Nanami gave her a thumbs up. "You can count on me!"

"Tie him up if you have to!" Yang laughed

The team walked out of the door, Weiss looked back at Itachi as he got into bed before closing the door to the room. Nanami looked over at Itachi as she scanned the room before making her way to the restroom.

"I'm gonna shower, make sure you stay in bed." Nanami said

"Hn."

Nanami grabbed her sleeping wear before entering the restroom and closing the door behind her. She narrowed her eyes when she spotted Itachi's bag, she turned the shower on, letting the water run, drowning out any small noise she could make as she peeked into his bag. He had brought the bag into the restroom, but she had seen the empty bag earlier. She had found nothing, but tooth paste and an extra toothbrush as she placed the bag the same way she had found it.

Nanami sighed. "What am I doing?" She whispered

Itachi waited until he heard the water running as he got up from his bed and walked over to the kitchen. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water before pulling out a small container from his pocket. He pressed down and twisted the lid, opening it, as he grabbed a pill and downed it down with the water. Itachi placed the lid back on before hiding the small container in one of his drawers. He sighed, he had noticed how Nanami was looking around the room for something before entering the restroom and he guessed she was looking for his bag.

'She's catching on faster than I had predicted' Itachi thought as he lie back down on the bed 'I guess I should tell her soon before she finds out and worries more than she has to.'

* * *

Itachi and Nanami were with team RWBY in their room as the girls finished getting ready.

"Alright guys, today's the day the investigation, begins!" Ruby said jumping off her bed

"I'm glad to see we are taking this so seriously." Weiss sarcastically said

"Hey! We've got a plan, that's... moderately serious." Yang said

"Right, everyone remember their roles?" Ruby questioned

"You, Itachi and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other dust robberies, or inconsistencies." Weiss stated "Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." Blake stated

"If we can get in, we can hopefully find out what they're planning." Nanami said

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale, getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang said

"I still believe I should go with Yang, so she has a partner." Itachi said

Yang shook her head. "I can take care of myself, and Ruby gets easily distracted so it might just be you and Weiss."

"Hey!" Ruby shouted "Okay great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we've found."

"Neptune will go with Yang." Itachi said

"And Sun can go with us." Nanami said

The girls looked at them with a questioning look as the two person team pointed out the window. The other girls looked towards the window and saw Sun hanging upside down.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked

"Ah, it's easy, I do it all the time."

"You do what?!" Weiss asked

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun jumped into the room "So, we're finally getting back at that Torchwick guy."

"Wait, where's Neptune?" Yang asked as Sun pointed out the window

The girls looked out the window as Neptune was standing on the ledge. "How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked

"I have my ways." Neptune shrugged before looking down then straightened himself "Seriously though, can I come in, we're like, really high up right now."

Once Neptune was in the room, he walked next to Yang but not before winking at Nanami, who rose a brow.

"Great now that we have things figured out, let's move out!" Ruby said as she grabbed onto Itachi's and Weiss's hands pulling them along with her.

* * *

"Wow, I forgot how big the transmit tower looks so close!" Ruby said

"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss said

"That was the first one right?"

"Correct." Weiss said

"Atlas developed the cross continental transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another." Itachi said as Weiss nodded "You could say it was a gift to the world after the great war."

"Oooh~ look at me my name is Itachi, I know facts." Ruby mimicked him then mimicked Weiss "And I'm Weiss, I'm rich!" Ruby tried to contain her laughter

Weiss stopped and turned to look at her. "Don't be a pest, besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much. We could've just as easily made a call from the library."

"I know but it's so cool! oh, I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby said as she took out her scroll but ended up dropping it as it fell in front of Penny "Penny?!"

"You dropped this." Her eyes widened when she recognized them "Uhh..."

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since your dad picked you up from the docks!" Ruby said

"S-Sorry, I think you're confused." Penny hiccuped "Uh, I've got to go."

Itachi watched as Penny hurried away from them as Ruby then chased after her.

"Yang was right." Itachi said

"That she gets distracted easily?" Weiss questioned

Itachi shook his head. "Something is going on with her, but I meant that it would end up just you and I." Weiss crossed her arms and nodded "Well, let's go make that call of yours."

Itachi and Weiss walked into the CCT tower and made their way towards the elevator as Itachi's scroll rang. Itachi took his scroll out and looked at the caller as he answered the call as he and Weiss entered the elevator.

"Wendy."

 _ **I've some great news for you!**_

"What is it now?"

 _ **You don't seem excited that I have great news for you...**_ Itachi didn't say anything as he heard a groan on the other side _**Your new work, it's getting published!**_

"Okay."

 _ **Really? Just Okay? You aren't excited that another one of your works is getting published?!**_

"Hn."

Wendy groaned. _**I swear... it should hit shelves soon, the publishing team seemed to love it and it made them cry! It made me cry too! How could you write something like that!**_

"Is that all? I'm kind of busy at the moment."

 _ **What? Are you on a date or something?**_

"Something." Itachi said as he hung up

"A friend?" Weiss questioned

"Yes, seems she has a scoop on a new book that will be coming out written by an author Blake and I read."

"Hmm...you and Blake seem to have a lot in common..." Weiss said as Itachi turned to look at her "I mean you're both quiet, you both like books, tea, sweets... it just seems you two are very close..."

"We are friends after all, it's not strange to have something we both enjoy." Itachi said but Weiss didn't seem happy about his answer "Watching the sunset, the stars, taking walks, eating sweets, are a few things to mention that you and I have in common." Weiss looked up at him "You, Blake and the others are people who have become special to me."

"Is there anything in particular that makes me different, special, than the others?" Weiss asked

The elevator door opened and Itachi poked her in the forehead. "Next time." He said as he walked out of the elevator.

Weiss puffed her cheek out and followed him as they walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit Center, how may I help you?" The secretary said

"I need to make a call to the Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas."

"Absolutely, if you could head over to terminal 3, I'll patch you through."

"Thank you."

Weiss and Itachi walked to terminal 3 as Weiss sat in the chair and Itachi stood behind her. Weiss sighed and was about to turn around and ask Itachi something but the screen turned on and a woman with orange hair and blue eyes appeared on the monitor.

"Thank you for call the Atlas-" The woman eyes slightly widened when she recognized Weiss "Oh, Miss Schnee, good afternoon!" The woman greeted "Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."

Weiss smiled and declined. "No thank you, I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me." Weiss placed her scroll in the slot "I've compiled a short list."

"I see, if you don't mind, what may I ask is this for?"

"School project." Weiss said

"Um, there are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am."

"Well then, I'll be sure to treat them with care."

"Right... Very well, the data is being transferred to your scroll now."

"Wonderful, that will be all then." Weiss said but then she felt Itachi pinching her cheek "Th-Thank you." She said as Itachi let go and she looked up at him smirking.

The secretary had finally noticed Itachi as she blinked a few times before smiling and placing her hand over her mouth. "I can see why you don't wish to speak with your father." Weiss looked back at her and tilted her head "You don't want him to find out about your boyfriend."

Weiss's face turned red. "B-B-Boyfriend?!" She said louder than intended as the others turned to face her as Itachi apologized for her sudden outburst. Weiss felt like her whole face was hot and could swear steam was coming out of her head. "H-He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend." Weiss attempted to compose herself.

The secretary smiled. "Of course he is." She said with a hint of sarcasm before looking at Itachi again as she whispered "You found yourself a good looking one." Weiss could feel her face getting hotter and swore she had just changed a different shade of red "Well then, have a nice day."

The call ended and the monitor turned off. Weiss looked at Itachi from the reflection of the monitor and could see him looking away. She turned to face him and her eyes widened because she swore she could see a very small light shade of pink on his cheeks. Weiss blinked a few times before rubbing her eyes, but she had not been seeing things. She was still blushing madly but wore a small smile as she rose from the seat and walked in front of Itachi so he wouldn't notice her red face and so he wouldn't know she had noticed his light blush.

* * *

Blake, Nanami and Sun walked through an alleyway as Blake noticed three marks on the wall. They looked around the edge and saw some Faunus entering a building through the back entrance.

"This is it." Blake said

"You sure?" Sun asked

"Oh yeah, I can smell a lot of Faunus in there." Nanami said

Blake glared at Sun. "You know, I'm just going to take your word for it." He then looked at Nanami "Wait, how can you smell them?"

"I'm a shark Faunus, I have a good nose, and can detect most of the movement going on inside."

Sun blinked a few times. "That's awesome."

"Thank you." Nanami smiled

The three walked towards the entrance as they were stopped by the guard at the door. He looked at Nanami and glared at her.

"No filthy humans allowed, get the hell out of here!"

Nanami giggled darkly as she grinned showing off her sharp teeth. "You know, calling me a human is disrespectful..." Nanami took a deep breath as she approached the man circling around him before before pulling his arm back and pulling him down lower. "You have a recent wound, I can smell the blood." The man looked at her eyes wide "And I'm feeling pretty hungry, I wouldn't mind having you for dinner first." Nanami opened her mouth up wide.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were a Faunus, please forgive my disrespect, Miss!" The guard trembled

Nanami grinned and let the man fall to the ground. "You'd leave a bad taste in my mouth anyway." Nanami walked inside as both Blake and Sun blinked a couple of times "What?" She asked them

"Nothing." Blake said

"Wow." Sun said as he looked at the man "I almost thought you were going to actually eat him."

"I was." Nanami said walking past Sun, she looked back at his frozen form "I'm kidding."

"Oh, okay." Sun laughed

They were given masks by a second member as they walked through the corridor.

"I don't get it, if you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you're?" Sun questioned

"The masks are a symbol, humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." Blake responded

"Grimm masks, that's kinda dark."

"So was the guy who started it."

"Always sunshine and rainbows with y'all." Sun said

"It's not all shits and giggles, sunny boy." Nanami laughed as she and Blake put on the masks

The three walked into the large gathering as they stood in the middle of the recruits, as a tall man walked on stage.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long."

"Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause."

"Torchwick." Nanami growled lowly

"Hn." Blake said

"Itachi is rubbing off on you." Sun whispered

"There's someone else." Nanami narrowed her eyes "The girl in the back, she reeks of blood."

"What's a human doing here?" A deer Faunus questioned

"I'm glad you asked, dearie." Torchwick said as he twirled his cane "Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the WORST. Case in point. So I understand why you would love to see us all locked away, or better yet: killed!"

"So, is he going somewhere with this?" Sun asked

"...you and I all have a common enemy, the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government, Military. Even the schools they're all to blame for your lot in life." Roman said as the crowd cheered "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around, no offense to any rodents in the room."

Torchwick snapped his fingers as the giant curtain was pulled off revealing the new Atlesian Paladin.

Nanami whistled. "That's a big robot." Nanami said

"How did he get that?" Blake wondered

Torchwick told the Faunus that he and his employer were able to snag a few of them before they hit the shelves.

"Now many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the south east. If you'd rather stay in the city, that's fine, but if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you."

"We should probably get out of here." Nanami whispered

"Yeah."

"What are we gonna do?" Sun asked

"I'm thinking." Blake said

"Well can you think faster?" Nanami said as she placed her hand on the hilt of her weapon "Because he sees us."

Sun smiled nervously and waved at Torchwick who threw his cigar away and walked towards them.

"He can't see in the dark." Blake said before shooting the fuse box and all the lights in the warehouse turned off.

"Don't let them get away!" Torchwick shouted

"Nanami in front of us!" Blake shouted "Sun the window!"

"Got it!" Nanami said pulling the sword over her head "Out of the way!" Nanami swung the large weapon hitting a few White Fang members and knocking them towards the ground

"Got you."

Nanami grinned as a large White Fang member had grabbed onto the side of her weapon.

"My partner calls this Blade Shark skin because..." Nanami pressed a button on the handle as the weapon began to get bulky with sharp edges "...it doesn't slice, it shreds to ribbons!" Nanami pulled the sword towards her as the man screamed in pain as his flesh from his hands was torn off.

Sun shot at the window as Nanami knocked away two other members before joining back with Sun and Blake as they jumped out of the window and onto the rooftops but then they were being chased by Torchwick inside the Paladin.

"This isn't good!" Nanami shouted

"Where'd all that confidence of yours go?!" Sun asked

"We are being chased by a big ass robot!" Nanami shouted at him as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop "Blake call back up!"

"On it!"

* * *

Itachi and Weiss were leaving the CCT tower as their scrolls rang and they both answered on speaker.

 _ **Everyone, if you can hear me we need back-**_ Blake was cut off by Sun's and Nanami's shouts for help

 _ **They got a robot and it's big, really big!**_ Sun shouted

 _ **Torchwick is in it! But not like, it didn't eat him, he's like controlling it or something!**_ Nanami shouted

 _ **Hurry!**_

Weiss rolled her eyes as she started running, but Itachi picked her up bridal style. "What are you doing?!"

"Hang on tight." Itachi said

Itachi took off in a sprint as Weiss wrapped her arms around his neck while he jumped onto the roofs of buildings and ran faster than she had seen anyone run, even Ruby while using her semblance. Weiss looked up at Itachi who narrowed his eyes as he jumped down onto the highway and let Weiss down gently.

"You and your team take care of Torchwick, Nanami and I will take on the other one."

"What other o-" Weiss stopped as she saw a second Paladin being piloted by a girl with pink and brown hair. "Got it."

Weiss jumped off the highway to a lower level one as Nanami came from below and crashed down next to him. "Your girlfriend needs to warn me when she's going to do that."

"Sh-"

"Yeah, yeah." Nanami waived him off as she then saw the second Paladin "Well shit..."

'Using Susanoo would be the fastest, but then it'll take a heavy toll on me.' Itachi looked at Nanami from the corner of his eye 'I can't have anyone catching on yet... and I can't use ninjutsu freely in front of her or questions will start being asked, that leaves me with a few choices.' Itachi breathed in grabbing the large blade from is back "Nanami, can you use the mist coming from below to use you semblance?"

She shook her head. "There isn't enough for me to change the properties of the mist into water." Nanami replied

"Shark skin has a second feature, twist the handle, aim, then shoot." Nanami nodded as she did as instructed, the scales on the weapon had flipped and were now facing the opponent as a trigger came out of the handle, she pulled the trigger as small blue beams shot from the scales hitting the Paladin but not enough to pierce the thick armor. "I'm going to use my semblance, so keep your distance and keep shooting, if you hold the trigger you'll fire rapidly and if you twist the handle some more it'll charge a shot before firing."

"Why haven't you ever told me any of this before?!" Nanami questioned

"The energy it shoots feeds off your aura." Itachi stepped forward as the Paladin aimed its weapons at him "Use it too much and you'll go through aura exhaustion, you know the rest."

Nanami nodded as she aimed once more at the Paladin. The Paladin shot its missiles and bullets at Itachi making a large amount of dust and debris surround the area. Nanami eyes widened as she clenched her jaw and started firing rapidly, but then she felt a powerful source of heat coming from the cloud of smoke. Nanami moved back a few feet as the cloud settled and revealed black flames burning the outline of Itachi's body, the palm of his hand facing the paladin.

"How impertinent." Nanami heard him say, the way he spoke wasn't his normal tone and manner, she narrowed her eyes and gulped as she watched him disappear from his spot and reappear under the Paladin and in a swift motion swung the blade slicing off an arm of the Paladin as black flames began to spread. "I advise that you remove yourself from such toy."

The girl in the Paladin jumped back and kept firing at him, but he would block with his hands as the black flames protected him. Or so she thought, it was faint but she could smell skin slightly burning. The Paladin threw a punch at him, but he simply blocked with a single hand and sighed.

"You will burn if you do not get out."

The girl in the Paladin narrowed her eyes as she was about to try one last attack, but the glass gained a crack on it from a highly concentrated beam. She looked over at Nanami who had taken the shot as she started to feel hot inside the machine. She looked from side to side as she ejected herself from the Paladin which had its second arm cut off by Itachi. The girl grabbed her umbrella and ran towards Nanami who reverted her weapon to it's former stage and prepared herself for battle, but Itachi had grabbed the girl by the arm and held a kunai to her neck.

Nanami could see the black flames in his eyes an the grin he wore on his face. She didn't like this Itachi... She didn't know this Itachi, for the first time since she had known him, since they had become partners, she felt scared.

Itachi had noticed how Nanami looked at him, as the black flames around his body disappeared, his eyes reverted back to normal, and he stood there with his regular stoic expression.

"Stand down, you've lost."

Nanami let out a breath she did not know she had been holding. She walked up to the girl who smirked and the area around her shattered like glass.

"What the hell?" Nanami said as she looked around "Teleportation?"

'She's improved...' He thought "She's dow-" Itachi started but then fell to his knee

"What's wrong?!" Nanami questioned as she helped him up then noticed the slight burn marks on his body, and parts of his shirt had burned as well "You're hurt..."

"There are reasons why I do not use my semblance often." Itachi said as he thanked her

"Care to fill me in, partner?" Nanami narrowed her eyes

Itachi locked eyes with her and nodded. "I do not have full control of it yet, as you saw, my personality changed, the way I acted and spoke..." Nanami nodded "...I can choose how long to use it, but my semblance brings out a different part of me, one who I'd rather not have running around in the open like this."

Nanami rose a brow. "But you've always been stronger and better than the rest, you're Mr. Perfect!"

Itachi shook his head. "I do not believe so." They walked towards the edge of the highway and looked down watching Team RWBY who looked up at them and smiled giving them a thumbs up "I am not perfect, I have my faults as well." Itachi leaned on the railing and looked at Nanami "I used to do things alone, taking everything on myself, but spending time with you and the others has showed me, that I can rely on my friends."

Nanami smiled but then it turned to a scowl. "What about your burns?"

"The flames are like an armor and a weapon, I can control how to use them, but they will not listen to me when it surrounds my being." Itachi looked up at the night sky as his stomach growled and they stayed quiet for a few seconds "And it also, drains my aura to the point I can only use is a for a couple minutes, at the moment, and it consumes a lot of my energy that I need to eat a large amount of food before using it."

Nanami laughed as she held onto her stomach. "Come on, let's meet up with team RWBY, and get some grub to fill you up."

"Did someone say food!" It was Yang who had made her way up with her team using Weiss's glyphs "You two were taking so long, that we came up here to get you."

"What were you two talking about?" Weiss asked

"His semblance." Nanami pointed at Itachi

"Oh! What is it? Is it something cool?!" Ruby asked

Nanami grinned. "It's something alright."

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Ruby jumped up and down and making puppy dog eyes at Itachi

Itachi motioned her to move closer as she did, then he tapped her on the forehead. "Maybe next time."

Ruby puffed her cheek before smiling. "Fine."

Itachi looked at Blake who hadn't said anything. She was looking at the scorch marks on the highway and the second Paladin. Blake turned to meet his eyes as they traveled down his neck before narrowing them spotting burn markings on it. Itachi shifted slightly as his shirt covered the marks.

"Wh-"

"Mind explaining why your shirt is burned?" It was Weiss who had cut Blake off

"There was an explosion." Itachi replied

"And your neck?" Blake questioned and looked at his arms noticing he was hiding more "And arms?"

"You know what they say, play with fire you get burned." Nanami shrugged putting her hands behind her head and started walking "Now come on, Itachi is hungry and may collapse from hunger if he doesn't get food in him."

"What did his stomach growl or something?" Yang laughed

"Yup." Nanami replied as the girls looked at Itachi then at his stomach as they were expecting something to happen, but nothing. "You know, he did mention he wanted to eat some home made meals, but I can't cook." Nanami sighed "Maybe, Velvet or Coco can cook you something Itachi, or one of the girls from our school, they all seem very fond of you." Nanami peaked at Weiss and Blake and noticed how their posture had slightly changed. "How about that girl wh-"

Itachi appeared behind Nanami and covered her mouth before she said anything else. "What are you doing?" He whispered

"Girl? What's she talking about?" Ruby asked

"Oh! You have a girlfriend!" Yang said

Itachi shook his head. "I-"

"Some girl from a different class confessed to him earlier this morning." Nanami responded

"Is that so?" Weiss questioned

Itachi turned to face her and Blake. "I turned her down."

Nanami giggled. "Imagine how many proposals you'll get to the dance!"

Itachi slightly paled knowing fully well what would happen from now until the night of the dance. "Not again..."

"Again?" Blake asked

Itachi sighed. "I was very popular when I was younger, especially with the female population..."

'Was?' They girls thought in unison 'You still are!'

"Don't worry partner." Nanami slapped his back and grinned "I'll scare them off for you!" she laughed.

"Why don't you just go with Nanami?" Ruby asked

Itachi and Nanami looked at each other before shaking heads. "No, not happening." They replied in unison as they walked away from Team RWBY who laughed and followed after them.

"If you want we can cook something up for you." Yang said

"You can cook?" Nanami asked

"We can try." Yang replied

"Maybe I'll ask Ren." Itachi said

"To the dance?" Nanami rose a brow

"No." Itachi immediately said as he rubbed his temples "Let's just get some food already."

 **So, we finally got to see what Itachi looks while his semblance is active! Yes, he can only use it for a short amount of time and doesn't have full control over his power, which is something new to our beloved Uchiha. As I explained before this power is identical to that of a character from a different series, but what would you all think if that character made a short cameo to help him learn to use this power. The character wouldn't stay and would disappear after helping him.**

 **Blake made the first move! But was sadly interrupted by the others lol Do you think Itachi would've let her or stopped her? Weiss is starting to show some jealousy but will Itachi be able to please her? Both girls?**

 **Those wondering about my other Itachi x RWBY crossover where the main pairing will be ItachixBlake, I will be getting started on it, but I want to catch up to the series with this one before posting the chapters for the other. I was waiting for Yang's Anthology to come out, which I have purchased and read, but was slightly disappointed since I was hoping they would add more about her childhood, because Yang and Ruby will be playing a big part in that story.**

 **Quiz Time!- With a little more insight to his semblance, can you guess who the original holder of this identical power?**

 **That one Kitsune- Thank you, Kitsune-san. Wait no more! Here you go! Summer looked AMAZING! Top 5 Waifu you ask? That is an extremely hard one as I love all my Waifu equally! HAHAHAHA! You said you liked Kuroka from DXD and Ultear from FT, well from DXD my Waifu is Akeno or Xenovia while FT it would be Juvia, Mirajane, or Kagura!**

 **The Real Hell Fire- His partner seems to be the one with the better instincts, but you can't really blame her, she literally lives with him. If anything Nanami has already noticed something and you could say she has been more aware of his actions lately. The girls will end up finding out, let's just hope he tells them and they don't find out by him throwing a bloody coughing fit before passing out ;)**

 **Shadow-Shinobi666- Thank you.**

 **Mr. Haziq- Yes, some drugs are bad! Unless they are helping save your life, in this case, Itachi's.**

 **Max Moreno- He is. Ether they are helping him cure it or helping him delay his death is up to you to figure out, but as we all know, for someone to get fully cured they must stay put and not do anything that may be hazardous to their health... which is exactly the opposite of which he is doing. I will say that Remnant is more advanced in Technology and Medicine. They are not meant for his eyes. He rarely uses the Mangekyo since he doesn't want those around him to know who he truly is yet and because there isn't anyone who would force him into using the Mangekyo. His eyes are incomplete another reason he refrains from using the Mangekyo because in all honesty, he can't go see an eye doctor for special eye powers from a different world.**

 **razmire- His semblance does have to do with flames. Amaterasu does create black flames, but it was not the usage of his Amaterasu but his flames are black instead of the traditional red/orange.**

 **Kage-kitsune9001- Yes, I agree. It was satisfying and I'm glad to hear you look forward for more chapters!**

 **Guest- Lol! They probably shit their pants.**

 **keybadelight- Thank you. And as Red Hood said, they will be meeting again. His new book will be referenced and will most likely be read by Blake and some others. Blake does read the Icha Icha books as it was shown a few chapters ago.**

 **seant5054- Prison School crossover? Hmm... I'll think about it, I'll also speak with a friend who is actually a writer here on the website as well.**

 **Greer123- Thanks for asking. And You're Welcome! Here's another one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! I apologize for the late upload but there's been a lot happening. Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own either series or any of their characters!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 12**

 **Monday**

"Yang." Weiss said

Yang had been entering their room. "W-What is it, Weiss?" Yang questioned "You look so serious."

"I wanted to..." Weiss slightly turned to face away "...talk to you about something. You're the one of the two people I can talk to about this..."

"Talk to me?"

"Yes, it's about Blake..."

"Blake? What's up with Blake?" Yang said as she sat down on Weiss's bed

"Well, I...I feel like Blake has been avoiding me." Weiss answered "In fact, I'm certain of it. She would stay in the room before, but now she's out all the time."

"Weiss..."

"We see each other in class, but that's all. I don't even know when she comes back at night." Weiss squeezed the hem of her skirt "She's changed, ever since that moment..." She remembered their argument prior to Blake leaving "If she doesn't like me, I wish she would tell me. I don't want to be roommates with her if it's going to keep being awkward like this." Weiss looked down before facing Yang "I'm sure you know, but...I can be a little difficult...sometimes. That's why I wanted you advice, do you think I should be direct with her?"

"Hmm..."

"I'm sorry to lay this on you so suddenly, I know it's not such an easy issue, even for you."

"No that's not it..." Yang replied "I just think you have it all wrong."

"What?"

"Blake hasn't changed, she's always preferred being alone, she wanders off all the time. It's not Blake that's changed, it's you." Yang answered as Weiss's eyes widened slightly

"Me?"

Yang nodded. "It's not that Blake's become more aware of your presence, I think you've become more aware of hers, and you're noticing things you didn't before... because you're overly conscious of her?" Weiss was in thought "What about Blake bothers you? Is it that she's a Faunus? Or that she is getting closer to Itachi?"

"I...I..."

"Only you can answer that, Weiss." Yang patted her shoulder "So think carefully."

"Thank you, Yang."

"Is what I would've liked to say, but..." Yang stood from the bed and went to the door "Don't know if it's a good or bad timing, but..." Yang opened the door revealing Blake and Nanami "I was actually just talking to them about you."

"Blake?!"

"Weiss..."

"She said she feels like she's being watched by you lately, you're both here now why not talk about it?" Yang said

Blake took a few steps until she was standing in front of Weiss. "Can I ask why you're more conscious of...of me?"

"I...I hated Faunus before, so I never bothered to get a good look, so I guess I must've been following you with my eyes." Weiss answered as she looked at the top of Blake's head "Those ears you keep hidden all the time, may I take a look?"

Blake's eyes widened as she proceeded to pull on the ribbon until her ears were clearly visible and she bowed so Weiss could get a better look at them.

Blake could feel Weiss gaze at her ears as they twitched. "Do you want to touch them?"

"May I?"

Blake nodded. "I like having my ears touched." She said as Weiss patted her head "I'm happy...Happy that's all the staring was about...just interest in me." Blake smiled.

'Yang was right, it wasn't Blake that changed, it was me.' Weiss thought as she rubbed Blake's cat ear "I never knew...they're so soft and warm, all the way to the edge." Weiss said as Yang and Nanami then started giggling. "What, you two? What is so funny?!" Weiss gasped as Blake pouted once Weiss stopped rubbing her ears.

"We should go get Pizza when Ruby and Itachi get back."

"Pizza?" Weiss questioned

"What brought that up?" Blake questioned

""Soft and warm all the way to the edge" That's Vale's best Pizza parlor's slogan!" Nanami answered lightly laughing before giving a more serious expression "Weiss, you said there was once other person you could talk to, I'm assuming that person might be me, correct?"

Weiss slowly nodded. "Yes, actually it's about..."

"Itachi, right?" Nanami cut her off as Blake's eyes widened as she turned to leave but Nanami grabbed a hold of her wrist "This involves you too." Blake stopped and looked at Weiss before settling down on the bed next to her "I'm fully aware about both of your feelings for him, and I've been his partner for almost over a year now, that means I've learned how he does things, and how he thinks at times, but let me tell you this..." Nanami sighed and looked at Yang who sat on her own bed "If he were made to choose one of you, he wouldn't."

"What are you trying to say?" Yang asked

"Itachi is someone who puts others before himself. If I'm to be honest, it's the one thing I hate the most about him..." Nanami gave an irritated sighed. "If he believes that putting one above the other will cause any rifts or problems in the team, then he'll abandon any feelings he may have."

"Are you saying..." Blake started

"...He likes us" Weiss completed Blakes sentence

"I can't say for sure, it's still hard for me to understand him completely, but..." Nanami crossed her arms over her chest "Out of all the girls in the school who've thrown themselves at him, he's only made time and put things aside for you two, and of course us" She referred to the other girls who were his friends.

"Why are you saying all this now?" Yang questioned

"The dance is this weekend." Nanami stated as the girls eyes widened "You two need to talk with each other and find a way to come to some sort of agreement and resolve this, of course, I'm sure Itachi may talk to you about this as well."

Weiss and Blake looked at each other briefly before turning to face downwards. Blake was about to speak when they felt the floor tremble and a lot of noise was coming from the hallway.

"Earthquake?!" Yang questioned

Nanami shook her head. "No much worse." The girls turned to face her as she walked towards the door and opened it, as they then saw a horde of girls running "Fangirls."

"Fangirls?" Blake questioned

"I mentioned the dance is this weekend." Nanami peeked her head out the door and watched the horde turn the corner "Almost every girl has their sights set on one guy."

They saw as Nanami started waiving at someone as a second later the person made their way into the room and Nanami swiftly closed the door.

"Itachi!" Weiss said

Itachi stood furthest away from the door, as the ground began to shake again and they could hear the fangirls shouting his name. After a few moments the ground stopped shaking and there was silence outside. Itachi let out a relieved sigh as the door knob began turning. Nanami and Yang stood in front of the door as it opened.

"What is going on out here?!"

They sighed seeing that it had been Ruby. Ruby looked at the five and rose a brow.

"Weren't you supposed to be with Ren and Jaune?" Ruby asked Itachi

"We were separated after..." Itachi shook his head and felt a chill run up his spine

Yang sighed. "Has it always been like this?"

Itachi nodded. "Sometimes worse."

"Worse? How bad could it get?" Weiss questioned

"Yesterday, a girl tried sneaking in through the window into our room while we were sleeping..." Nanami said as she then glared at Itachi "Hurry up and ask someone to the dance!"

Itachi looked at Weiss and Blake but then his eyes flashed towards the door.

"I think I heard him in here." They heard a girl speak

There was a knock on the door as the girls looked to where Itachi stood, but he had already vanished from his spot as they felt a gust of wind as they turned to face the window, which had been opened and Itachi had used to escape.

The blinked a few seconds before turning back to the door.

"He did not just leave us with this mess..." Weiss said

"He did..." Blake said

"What's this?" Ruby questioned grabbing a paper from the shelf and began to read it out loud ""Will make it up to all of you." Is what it says." `

 **Tuesday**

Itachi was outside of Team JNPR's door when he knocked. He could here the music coming from inside the room as it stopped and Nora swung open the door.

"Itachi?" Nora said

"Itachi?! Perfect timing!" Ren said as he dragged Itachi into the room and shut the door behind him "Could you please help us with this routine and tell us what's wrong."

Itachi looked at the four and slowly stepped back as he nodded. "Fine..." Itachi said but felt he would soon regret it.

The music started and the team was in Sync, but then he saw Pyrrha lagging behind the others.

"Stop!" Ren said as the music stopped and he looked at Itachi

"Pyrrha does end up slowing down at this point." Itachi stated

Ren sighed. "Pyrrha, you know I love you, but kick-step, kick-step, body-roll...is not rocket science!" Ren then proceeded to demonstrate "It's kick-step, kick-step, body-roll!"

"Gah, I can't work like this!" Jaune started walking away

"And where do you think you're going?" Ren questioned

"Anywhere but here!"

"Oh no you don't! You and I have a fitting to go after this. You haven't lost those seven pounds, have you!"

"You don't know that!"

"I know there's an empty bag of chips under your bed!"

Itachi blinked a few times. "Maybe I'll come back at later time."

"No!" Ren said "You're very talented and i'm sure you know how to dance."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "I do and I can see where this is going so, no."

Ren smirked as he pulled out a fresh batch of Dango. "I heard from Nanami, that you can't resist Dango."

Itachi's eyes locked onto his favorite sweets the moment Ren had brought them out.

"And I know that you were chased around the school most of the day, I can provide you with a safe place."

"Deal." Dango and a safe place to get away from the horde of his fangirls, he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him.

 **Wednesday**

Itachi was in the restroom, brushing his hair as he tied it in his usual low pony-tail. He looked at himself in the mirror and remembered when his mother would brush his hair at times when it had grown long enough to tie it back. He looked down and sighed as he left the room and made his way to class.

During class he was quiet as usual, didn't say much even when Nanami or one of the others spoke to him. He evaded the fangirls who kept on trying to ask him to the dance, until he met up with Pyrrha. During training out on an open field around the school, his pony-tail had swung in front of his face and he was nearly hit by Pyrrha's attack but he easily evaded it and ended up with the win at the end.

"Is something the matter?" Pyrrha questioned handing him a water bottle as she sat next to him on the grass

"Thank you." He said taking a sip from the bottle "And no."

"You seem to be distracted."

Itachi looked up at the cloudy sky. "I was just thinking."

"About?" Itachi looked over at Pyrrha briefly as she put her hands up "I apologize if I'm being nosy, but we're friends, and if something is bothering you, we will notice, I'm sure the others have noticed as well."

Itachi sighed. "It's not something that bothers me, I've just been thinking it was time for a change."

"A change?"

"I was just thinking of cutting my hair." Itachi responded a bit louder than usual knowing they had company

""NO!""

They heard from behind them, a large boom of thunder as Weiss, Blake, Nanami and Ruby moved out from behind their hiding spot.

"You can't cut your hair!" Nanami shouted

"It's so nice and silky!" Ruby commented

"I think you should think about it some more." Weiss said

"If you cut your..." Blake looked down at the ground

Pyrrha giggled and looked at the girls as another sound of thunder was heard closer. The girls looked down and in an instant Itachi placed a genjutsu on himself as he swiftly pulled out a kunai and made a motion as if he was cutting his hair.

He put away the Kunai as the girls looked back up and their eyes widened. Ruby and Nanami were speechless as Weiss and Blake both narrowed their eyes at him.

"It looks good." Blake said

"But we don't think you need to change..." Weiss said

"You're great the way you're." Nanami commented

"H-He cut his hair..." Ruby mumbled "I-I won't be able to play with his hair anymore..."

"You what?!" Weiss looked at Ruby.

"What's going on over here?" Yang said walking up to them as she then noticed something different about Itachi. "Hmm..." Yang walked around him twice and looked him over as she then narrowed her eyes before they widened "Itachi! Itachi! Your tail! Your tail is missing!"

"I never had a tail."

"Don't be a smartass! I mean your pony-tail! It's gone!" Yang shouted and looked around "Who did this?! Who did this to you, Itachi!" Yang began shaking him back and forth as she then stood in front of Pyrrha "Pyrrha, you were with him, right?!" Pyrrha nodded. "Did you see who did this horrible deed!" Yang pointed at Itachi's hair "He still looks fine..." Yang gave him a thumbs up "...but someone must pay!"

Itachi chuckled as the girls looked at him. He released the genjutsu as their eyes widened seeing his hair was back to normal. "I never cut my hair, it was all an illusion, but..." Itachi smiled as he looked up at the sky "Thank you." The girls seemed confused at first as he then turned back to them "And even if I did cut my hair, my mother would surely have my head in the after life." He then had a drop of sweat trail down the side of his face "She always wanted a daughter after all."

Thunder boomed louder and closer as lightning then struck as Itachi clenched his fists and his smiled faded his eyes slightly widened. For a brief second he could've sworn he had just seen a ghost, the ghost of his mother smiling behind the girls, but more specifically, Weiss and Blake.

"Itachi?"

"Itachi?"

Itachi looked at the two. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked

"You spaced out for a second." Blake stated

Itachi walked up to the girls and tapped their foreheads. "Let's go back inside, it may rain soon."

"Can you make cookies?!" Ruby asked

"Of course." Itachi responded

"Yay!" Ruby swung on Itachi's arm before walking in front of him. "Chocolate Chip, please!"

The others started following after him as Blake got a notification on her scroll.

"What is it?" Nanami questioned

"A new book from an author I like is hitting the shelves this weekend." Blake answered

"What kind of book is it?" Weiss asked

Blake slightly blushed knowing the type of books this author writes, but when she looked at the description she tilted her head. "Action-Tragedy?"

"Oh! Action, maybe I'll read it once you're done with it." Yang said

"I wonder how it becomes a tragedy." Weiss said

"What's the name of the book?" Nanami asked

"Self-Sacrifice."

"Self-Sacrifice?" Nanami questioned as she scratched her head "Where have I heard that before..."

 **Thursday**

Itachi was sitting on a bench in the courtyard when he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Isane."

"Tch." Isane walked around and took the book out of his hands "Let's go for a walk."

Itachi looked up at her. "For what reason?"

"To talk." She responded "Now get your butt off that bench and accompany your young beautiful teacher." Itachi blinked a few times "I'm still young!"

Itachi got off the bench and walked with Isane who kept his book. "So Nanami tells me something may have happened between you, Belladonna and Schnee."

"Nothing has happened between us."

"Tell me, do you feel anything for one of them?" Isane questioned glancing at Itachi who looked to be in thought

"Feel?" Itachi questioned

"Like maybe you have some type of romantic feelings for one of them, like love."

"Love?" Itachi questioned as he furrowed his brows "I don't believe I even know what 'Love' is."

Isane rose a brow. "You ever feel better, happy, relaxed, when in someone's presence for no reason?"

"I'm always relaxed."

Isane rolled her eyes. "Okay, have you at least asked one of them to the dance?" She waited for his answer but he didn't reply until a few seconds later

"Why would they wa-"

"Are you kidding me? Are you really this dense?"

"Wh-"

Isane groaned. "You're one of the smartest kids in this school, no scratch that, you are the smartest kid in this school, yet you can't..." Isane threw her arms into the air "You know what, you either pick one or you'll have to go with me or Yang."

"I'm not going."

"You what?!"

"I'm no-"

Isane covered his mouth. "I know what you said, but wh-" Isane paused and looked directly into his eyes "You know, but you don't want to hurt them." Itachi made no movement nor did he speak "If you picked one, you'll hurt the other, so you opt out by not going at all." Isane sighed and continued walking "You have to figure something out, answers aren't going to start falling out of the sky."

"Watch out!" They heard

 **Few Moments Earlier**

"Why do we have to sit inside and study?!" Ruby questioned sitting in the library "It's such a beautiful day out!"

"I think you know precisely why Ruby." Weiss placed a stack of books on the table as she looked at Nanami trying to sneak away "Where do you think you're going?!" Nanami laughed nervously as she sat back down "You two are falling behind in class! It will affect our teams, Ruby being our leader and Nanami being Itachi's partner."

"You're just helping me to get closer to Itachi." Nanami mumbled

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Itachi has nothing to do with this." Weiss set a book in front of Nanami "You're a friend, it's only natural to help each other out." Nanami looked at Weiss for a second before opening the book.

Ruby slumped onto the table. "I skipped a whole year of classes, you know. I'm not stupid!"

"No one said you were. But you're not going anywhere until we're done."

"You are the Devil, Weiss..." Ruby said

"According to Itachi, she's a Snow Angel." Nanami stated as she glance at Weiss and smirked seeing the red tint her cheeks. "Hmm? Look it's Velvet and Cardin." She pointed out.

Ruby stood from her seat seeing Cardin pull on Velvets' ear. "Cardin's bullying her again! That's the last time he's gonna..." Ruby was about to run towards them but she was pulled back and put in her seat "Huh?"

"Sit down." Weiss ordered

"Weiss?! I just wanna help why are you stopping me?!" Ruby questioned as she then faced Nanami who was focusing on the book "And why aren't you doing anything?!"

"I told you, you're not leaving this seat until we're done studying." Weiss said still keeping a grip on Ruby's hood "You have to see to your own needs before you go and help someone else."

"Weiss...!" Ruby tried to break free from her grip "You're going to ignore somebody in trouble?!"

"She doesn't need help." Nanami said not taking her eyes off the book "Velvet is a Beacon Academy student too. She can defend herself."

"If she's getting bullied by an idiot like Cardin, she's perfectly capable of handling it herself." Weiss stated

"I can't just ignore it!"

"Sit down!"

"I'm not gonna sit and watch... she needs our help..." the next moment Velvet pushed Cardin away from her, but she lost balance and had fallen out the window behind her "Velvet!"

"I told you sit down!" Weiss pulled Ruby back down

"But...!"

"I'll go!" Weiss said running towards the window as she shoved Cardin out of her way and dove out the window and began running down the wall using her Glyphs as she activated a second glyph under Velvet to slow her fall, but Weiss was going to fast and had eventually passed Velvet "Watch out!"

 **Present**

"Watch out!" They heard

Itachi and Isane immediately looked up seeing two figures coming down fast.

"Isane."

"I know!"

Itachi leaped into the air and grabbed a hold of both girls, who wrapped their arms around him as they came back down, but they seemed to be sliding down as they saw Professor Ceruleans arms had turned to water and Itachi was using the water to slide down safely before jumping off the water and onto the ground.

"Are you two okay?" Isane questioned the girls

"Yes, Thank you Professor Cerulean." Velvet said as she let go of Itachi and looked at him "And to you as well, Itachi." Then looked at Weiss. "And Weiss, for helping too."

Itachi nodded as he then looked at Isane who had a smirk on her face as she then pointed at Weiss who rose a brow in return. It wasn't until they looked at each other then down noticing that Itachi still had his arm around her and that Weiss was still holding onto his side before they quickly let go of the other.

Isane giggled. "Looks like they may actually start falling out of the sky." Isane then widened her eyes and held her arms out "Who will be my partner?!" She waited for a few seconds but nothing before she had her hand into a fist "Damn you!" She sighed and looked at the two "So, how about it?" she questioned specifically towards Itachi.

"I'll think about it." Itachi replied

Weiss rose a brow. "What are you two talking about?"

Itachi motioned her to get closer as she did then she was gently poked in the forehead. "Next time, Weiss."

Weiss slightly glared at him as she rubbed her forehead and looked away. "You better, remember, you promised you'd let us be there for you."

 **Friday**

"I forfeit."

"You don't even want to try?" Pyrrha asked Mercury

Mercury shrugged. "What's the point? You're a world renowned fighter, we're obviously leagues apart."

"In that case, Pyrrha Nikos is victor of the match, again." Glynda announced "Next time you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent."

Mercury looked at the stands and his eyes landed on Itachi. "Maybe I'll fight him next time."

Nanami scoffed. "He really thinks he can take you on, not knowing you haven't lost a match yet."

"He chose Pyrrha for a reason." Itachi said watching Mercury walk off the stage "He was checking out the competition, it was never his goal to win the battle, but gather information on her battle style."

Nanami rose a brow. "He could've just done that by watching."

"Sometimes, it's best to learn hands on, rather than simply watching." Itachi said as Nanami slowly nodded.

"That is all for today. And remember the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses."

Itachi and Nanami were walking out of the building behind Team RWBY when they were stopped by Sun and a few other girls.

"Itachi please go to the dance with me!" The girls all asked before they looked at each other and glared

"I apologize, but I must decline your offer." Itachi said

The girls didn't want to take no for an answer as they started getting closer to him but Nanami stood in front of him and glared at them.

"He said no, so beat it already!" Nanami growled at them as they backed away and finally left "Sheesh, that's the third mob today."

Sun chuckled. "I didn't think you'd need a body guard, Itachi."

"He's too much of a nice guy." Nanami stated and crossed her arms "That's why they keep trying to throw themselves at you."

"You are too kind." Sun said as he shrugged "But that's not why I came up to you both, well up to Nanami."

Itachi looked at Sun and gave him a slight warning. "I'll be in the library." Itachi said before walking off.

Itachi was making his way towards the library when three people blocked the hallway causing him to stop in his tracks. Each one had long hair reaching mid back, but different colors, being purple, silver, and blue. At first glance one would say that these three were some of the most beautiful girls they had seen.

"May I help you three with something?" he asked

"Please go to the dance with us!" They each bowed

Itachi rose a brow. 'They want me to attend with all three of them at the same time?' Itachi shook his head. "I apologize. bu-"

"We aren't taking no for an answer."

The three moved close and surrounded him. Itachi's eyes darted from one to the other as they moved in towards him.

"Hold it there, girls!"

Yang turned the corner cracking her knuckles.

"Yang." Itachi said

"He already has a date, so beat it!"

"And if we don't?"

"Then you're in for a world of Yang."

Itachi mentally face-palmed at her pun.

The three looked at Yang then at Itachi who kept his expressionless face as usual. They tsked as they walked away. Once the three had been out of hearing distance Itachi faced Yang.

"I could've handled it."

"I just saved your butt from your three girls and no thanks?"

"They were boys." Itachi stated

Yang blinked a few times before looking at the three leaving the building then back at Itachi. "No." Itachi nodded "No..." Itachi nodded once more "...but they're wearing the girls uniform...and they look and sound so...girly..."

Itachi sighed. "Anyways, I guess I do owe you my thanks, but I doubt that's the only reason you came to find me." Yang looked straight into his eyes "So, is there something you needed from me?"

"The dance."

"I'm not going."

Yang narrowed her eyes. "You have to."

"And why is that exactly?"

"Weiss and Blake is why." Yang answered as she crossed her arms "You know the-"

"I know and that's exactly why it may be best that I do not attend." Itachi cut her off as she stepped up to him "I don't want to hurt them by choosing the other."

"Then why not go with both?" Yang asked as she shrugged "There's nothing saying you can't attend the dance with more than one person, and those three tried asking you to go with each of them together, sooo.."

"That won't solv-"

"It'll make them happy and things would keep moving forward." Yang cut him off this time "Though Blake seems like she doesn't want to attend."

"She hasn't been getting any sleep, has she?" Yang shook her head "She's still looking into the White Fang and Roman Torchwick..." Itachi narrowed his eyes "I may have to deal with them so she can finally get some rest..."

"What?!" Yang shouted

"I'll find them, so she can finally get some rest."

Itachi turned away from Yang and was about to walk away, but Yang grabbed a hold of his shoulder and spun him making him face her.

"You can't do it alone and if you do find them what are you going to do?"

"I'll meet with Reaper and we'll take them down."

"Are you out of your mind?! Wha-"

"Is what I want you to tell her." Itachi said as Yang furrowed her brows "You're her partner and bestfriend, I know you'll be able to have her slow down and attend the dance tomorrow night."

Yang smiled as a lightbulb turned on in her head as she smirked. "I just got an idea." She said as began explaining her plan to him as he listened.

"That may work."

"It will work!" Yang grinned "So remember, be at the fountain tomorrow night."

Itachi nodded placing his hands in his pockets. Yang linked her arm through his and started walking alongside him with a large grin.

"I'll walk with you, so others don't try coming up to you."

"They will get the wrong idea."

"Pfft, let them."

* * *

It was the night of the dance Blake was making her way towards the dance and Weiss was already at the dance making sure everything was in order when they both of their scrolls rang and they had received a message from Yang.

 _"Emergency! Nanami overheard Itachi speaking on his scroll saying he was going after The White Fang by himself! He's heading towards the Water Fountain in front of the school!"_

Weiss left the dance and used her Glyphs to speed her up and Blake ran as fast as she could towards the fountain. When they both were close they met up with the other but didn't see Ruby or Yang, but they didn't stop as they spotted Itachi walking away from the fountain and on the path leaving the school.

"Itachi!" They shouted

Itachi stopped and turned around to face the two girls taking in their appearances. Blake wearing a short purple dress, while Weiss wore a short white sleeveless dress. It was only when Itachi turned around when they noticed he wasn't wearing combat clothing, but a black suit, a red dress shirt and a black tie.

"Weiss, Blake."

"We're coming with you." Blake said

"We won't let you face the White Fang and Torchwick alone." Weiss stated as she and Blake stood in front of him one on each side "I cant believe you were going without telling us, I thought you were going to lean on us for help! Was it all a lie?!"

"That wasn't a lie."

"Then why were you leaving without us?! Without any help!" Blake asked

"Because the lie was that I was going after the them." Itachi stated

"What are you talking about?" Weiss questioned

"I was never going after them." Itachi said as arms crossed over his chest "I'm here because I'd like to take you both to the dance."

Their eyes widened. "But Yang said..." Blake said

"Yang set this up." Itachi stated

"Why would you..." Weiss said

Itachi closed his eyes and dropped his arms to his sides. "I know how you two feel about me." Itachi reopened his eyes as their eyes widened and he could see them blush "I wasn't going to attend at first because I did not wish to hurt one of you by choosing the other, but Yang convinced me to take you both."

The two girls looked at each other before facing Itachi. "I...we..." they said

"We will have to have a serious talk about...us." Itachi said the girls nodding slowly "I don't want this to cause any problems or any rifts to appear in your team nor do I wish it to affect our friendship." Itachi looked up at the night sky "I want to make sure you both have a great time tonight. So Weiss, Blake, will you accompany me to the dance" Itachi looked at the two.

Weiss and Blake looked at each other as they nodded as they reached up and poked his forehead. "Of course." They replied in unison as they each linked their arms with his.

"We've already known about the other." Blake said

"We were just waiting to see who'd you ask to the dance." Weiss said as she let out a relieved sigh "I don't know about Blake, but I'm glad you asked us both."

"I'm glad too." Blake said with a soft smile

Itachi smiled softly. "You two look beautiful."

"W-Wh- Of course we do!" Weiss slightly turned away

"Thank you." Blake said as they made their way to the dance "By the way, my first dance is already spoken for."

Itachi nodded. "I know, Yang told me." Itachi responded 'Well more like rubbed it in my face.'

"As much as I don't want to doubt that Yang convinced you entirely, was there anything else that helped you come to this decision?" Weiss questioned as both girls looked up at him

Itachi didn't look at them but he did respond. "I guess you could thank three very feminine guys." The girls looked confused and were about to ask for more detail "With Yangs help."

When they had arrived at the dance, many students turned to face the entrance as they saw the three linked in arms walking through the door. Many of the guys glared at Itachi as others looked gloomy. The girls had hearts in their eyes when they had seen him in his suit, some glared at Weiss and Blake and others seemed to start forming a small group which Itachi could identify as the more obsessed fangirls. He just hoped they didn't try anything or cause a commotion to ruin the night for the others.

Yang walked up to them and whistled. "Damn you know how to dress." Itachi chuckled and Yang grinned. "But I will be taking Blake for our dance!"

Blake let go of his arm and followed after Yang.

"Yang." Yang looked back at Itachi "Thank you."

Yang smirked and gave him a thumbs up.

Itachi turned to face Weiss. "Care to dance?" He asked politely offering her his hand.

Weiss smiled. "I'd love to." She replied placing her hand in his as he lead her to the dance floor and they began dancing along side Blake and Yang "I didn't know that you're such a good dancer."

"My mother had me learn different forms of dancing when I was younger." Itachi said as moved himself and Weiss with such elegance that they began to have a crowd surround them. "You are an excellent dancer yourself."

Weiss smiled as she smoothly followed each transition that Itachi lead her through as she felt as they were both dancing on water. She had danced with others during her fathers business gatherings, but dancing with Itachi was a whole different feeling, a feeling she would never grow tired of, that much she knew.

The song had ended, Itachi bowed to her as she gave a curtsy. The students around them began clapping as some girls came up to Itachi wanting to dance with him next.

"My next dance is already spoken for, so if you'll excuse me." Itachi ignored the girls protest as he found Blake watching from the punch bowl "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me." Itachi offered his hand.

Blake smiled. "After the next song, I don't know if I could top your last performance with Weiss."

Itachi chuckled. "It's not about doing better, it's about having fun." Blake laughed "What's so funny?"

"I didn't think you would associate fun with dancing." Blake responded

"It is if you're dancing with someone you enjoy spending time with."

Blakes eyes widened as they walked to the dance floor and begun to dance.

"I can't dance as good as Weiss."

"Don't worry, just follow my lead." Itachi said, Blake followed his steps and kept her gaze on his onyx eyes "You're doing great."

"I..."

"You're doing better than those two." Itachi motioned to his right as in a smooth motion he moved himself and her so she could get a better look "See."

Blake giggled and saw how Sun was trying to lead Nanami, but wasn't doing such a good job.

"I thought she would've come with Neptune." Blake said

Itachi shook his head. "Sun told me Neptune is afraid of water." Blake rose a brow "Nanamis semblance is water based."

Blake nodded slowly. "So he's afraid of her now."

"Not entirely, just her semblance."

They kept dancing as she abruptly stopped then began to laugh out of nowhere. Itachi rose a brow as she pointed behind him as he turned and saw Jaune wearing a dress as he walked up to Pyrrha.

"I did not see that coming." Itachi said

"You and I both." Ren said who had been dancing with Nora beside them.

"An Ark never goes back on his word. Now do you want to stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?" Jaune asked offering his hand to her

"I would love to dance." Pyrrha responded placing her hand in his as he pulled her close to him "Oh!" Jaune lead her to the center of the floor as the music changed to a faster song

"Wait, this song..." Itachi whispered

"Ren; This. Is. Happening!" Nora said

"Wait, what is happening?" Ren questioned

Nora grabbed onto Rens hand as she then grabbed Itachi's. "You're coming too!"

"Why?"

"You know why!" Nora grinned

Nora pulled both men into the center as they stood along side Jaune and Pyrrha and began to dance in perfect synchronization until their routine was over and Itachi felt a tug on his jacket and was spun now facing both Weiss and Blake as they both danced with him.

"You surprise us more and more every day." Blake said

"What else are you hiding, Itachi Uchiha?" Weiss questioned with a slight smirk

"You'd be surprised." Itachi answered.

* * *

For the rest of the night he spent, it having fun with the two girls and the others before heading outside to the patio and looking up at the stars.

"Tired?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, it's just been a long time..."

Itachi looked to his right as Blake stood next to him.

"Long time of what?"

"Long time since I've relaxed and enjoyed a night."

Blake looked up at him. "When was the last time you actually enjoyed a night off?"

Itachi looked up at the shattered moon. "I was 13." Itachi shook his head "No, even younger...eight maybe."

Blake looked down. "That long..."

"A lot of things were different."

"What happened?"

Itachi looked into her Amber eyes as she waited for his response. Itachi looked down at his hands.

"My first friend was killed in front of me, my other friend was injured and yet I could do nothing, I was frozen in fear." Itachi glared at the ground "I was weak, had I been stronger, my friend would still be alive..." Itachi closed his eyes as he felt Blake's hand on his back "At 13, I lost everything and everyone I cared about... family and friends..."

"I'm sorry..." Blake whispered

Itachi shook his head. "There's nothing you should be apologizing for, it should be I that must apologize to all of them."

"Itachi..."

Itachi stood straight, taking a hold of her hand in his. "But now, I have friends who care about me, friends who I can enjoy my time with." Itachi gave her a light smile "I have you, Weiss, Nanami, and the others." He spoke louder at the two names as he turned towards the glass doors where the two girls came through.

"How do you always know?!" Nanami questioned

"Itachi, that story..." Weiss looked down slightly "You've told me about your little brother, but...I didn't think he was d-"

"He's not." Itachi stated as they looked at him "At least, I hope he's not."

"Can you tell us more about your past?" Blake asked

Itachi looked at the three girls, but then his eyes darted towards the dance hall, seeing the black haired girl from Haven academy again. 'There's something about her...'

"Itachi?" Nanami said as she followed his eyes "Ohoho~"

"Before you get any ideas." Itachi spoke "Stay cautious around her." The girls looked at him with a questioning gaze as he looked at them "There's something about her that doesn't feel right."

"Speaking of something not feeling right." Weiss said as they made their way towards the party "Where's Ruby?"

"I saw her lea-" Itachi paused and turned around looking towards the southeast 'This feeling...One? No, two but very similar...'

"You were saying?" Blake said but Itachi didn't answer as he seemed to be in deep thought "Itachi?"

"Is something wrong?" Weiss asked

Itachi slowly shook his head. "No, just thinking about something." Itachi answered as he turned to face the girls "I apologize, as I was saying, while we were dancing I believe I saw her leave."

"She doesn't really seem to be the type to like these kind of parties." Nanami commented as the girls nodded in agreement "Neither am I, but sun asked me so I'm here."

"Shouldn't you be with Sun right now?" Itachi asked

Nanami waved him off. "I told him I was getting us some drinks." Then Nanami blinked a few times before turning on her heel and running inside "That was 10 minutes ago!"

"We should get back to the others." Blake said

"As much as I hate to cut your fun short..." Professor Ozpin turned the corner and stood in front of the three "It seems there are some pressing matters we must speak of, Mr. Uchiha."

Itachi understood. He gave him a single nod as Ozpin turned around and he followed. Something must have happened and Ozpin wanted him to know.

Itachi felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see Weiss had been the one to stop him. "I apologize, bu-"

Weiss shook her head. "Remember, we are here if you need us." She told him and let go of his sleeve.

Itachi looked at Blake who nodded as well. Ozpin glanced back at the three and wore a small smile.

Weiss and Blake watched Itachi as he disappeared through the sea of students along with professor Ozpin. Blake was about to leave, but Weiss grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back outside where she stood with Itachi before.

Blake didn't say anything and let her teammate lead her. She had a feeling she knew what was going to happen and when Weiss spoke her feeling was right.

"We need to talk."

They had talked about this during the week leading up to the dance, but there was still much for them to discuss.

* * *

"Mr. Uchiha." Ozpin called out to him as Itachi walked next to him "I must apologize for the inconvenience, and if there is something I-"

"May I use some of the schools food and kitchen when we return?"

Ozpin glanced at him. "Does the kitchen in your room not suffice?"

"It does, but they would know if I am cooking something due to a certain person and their strong sense of smell for food."

"Miss Ceruleans?"

Itachi shook his head. "Nora."

"I see." Ozpin nodded "Permission granted, as long as you make those girls something delicious."

"I always do."

"Do you now?"

"Are you questioning my culinary skills?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never tasted your cooking."

"If you wish to try my food, you could just say so, Professor."

"In that case, I will be looking forward for it as well."

 **And there we go! Another one down! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Some of these snippets were brought from the Manga Anthologies and there was one from Ruby Chibi(Guess which one) lol. You can pretty much guess what happened to Ruby and why Ozpin wants to speak with him, the reason I didn't have Itachi enter the fray was because I believe he would have easily caught Cinder since there isn't anyone who can really match him. So he ended up taking both thanks to Yang and three dudes lol**

 **Itachi is slowly opening up and revealing the truth about his past! Also, what do you all think Itachi felt towards the southeast?**

 **Kragh50- You're welcome and here's another!**

 **The Real Hell Fire- Oh an earful he will get. Can't hide something so important from them and expect them to take it easy lol They were always a yes in my book lol**

 **Mr. Haziq- Yup because you know, in the world of Remnant, about every weapon is also a gun! Lol**

 **Neema Amiry- Thank you**

 **Mo Eazy- As stated he doesn't have full control of it at the moment. but when he does, he'll act like he always does. Especially once he meets the original holder of the power similar to his. He is being treated fro his illness, that's what the pills are for, he just needs to actually take a break and rest to let them do their magic.**

 **Kage-kitsune9001- I can say one thing, they can't bake edible cookies(reference to the anthology)**

 **Shadow-Shinobi666- Thank you**

 **keybladelight- Curse or gift, in the end one thing is certain, no matter where he goes, he will always have fangirls! It would be Nora to have such a dream lol On the market for now until someone or two decide to snag him. Nanami is the closest person to him so it makes sense that she would be the one to catch on first. I kinda like that idea, maybe I'll add it in a future chapter ;)**

 **razmire- It does describe both zombies and fangirls. And he did get chased even though there wasn't much shown, you could notice how much he's had enough of them already lol**

 **agastya- Being totally honest, my first fic that I was writing had Naruto as the main character, but I've always liked Itachi more than Naruto himself, so I scrapped that fic and replaced it with Itachi.**

 **That one Kitsune- Thank you! I'm glad you love this story and each chapter! I'll give you a hint, the character stands at the pinnacle of all clans. ;)**

 **Tasty Food- I apologize about that haha It the next chapter or two the question is answered. It may have seemed like a few seconds but Itachi revealed to her that it had actually been several minutes for him to find out about her and this world. If you are familiar with the Sharingan then it's to say that he looked into her mind during those several minutes to get his answers.**

 **seant5054- I do like Itachi X Android 18, and I don't know if you have read it but a friend of mine here on the website actually has a crossover with the two worlds Itachi being the main character of course and having him pair up with 18. From Ninja to Saiyan is the name of Michael Shadow and his co-authors(Damien Falls) story, if you'd like to check it out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own either series or any of their characters!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 13**

Ruby had just finished talking with Professor Ozpin, Glynda and General Ironwood as she stepped into the elevator. She looked at the three adults as the doors to the elevator started closing as a fourth figure made it's appearance.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Itachi." She whispered. Doors closing completely shut and the elevator descended. 'I thought he was going to stop with the Reaper act...'

* * *

"Quiet, quiet please." Glynda said standing beside Ozpin on the stage as many first year students from the four academies gathered in the auditorium. "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."

Itachi and Nanami stood near the back. They listened to Ozpin, but Itachi was keeping an eye on the students from Haven. He looked through the masses of students, but did not see the dark haired girl from the night before.

'Different year?' He thought to himself

Ozpin had finished his speech. Nanami tapped his shoulder as they walked away from their place and made their way to the hologram mission boards.

"Quadrant Five would be closest to the south east." Itachi said

"Wait just a minute!" Yang said. Putting her arm around his shoulder "We call dibs on Search and Destroy in that quadrant."

Nanami rose a brow. "Dibs? You have to be kidding me?!" Nanami placed her hands on her waist "We were here first!"

Itachi motioned her to calm down. "We will take Village Security." He watched as she sighed and nodded. He and Ruby input their team names into the jobs they wanted but both were denied.

"Wonderful." Weiss sarcastically said

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked

"We mail ourselves there." Ruby said

Itachi turned to face Ozpin who was walking towards the group.

"Well that's one option. Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of grimm was too extreme for first year students." Ozpin said as he looked from Itachi to Ruby "It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that the six of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose." Everyone looked at Ruby who was smiling as she scratched the back of her head.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby questioned

"I'm still curious as to how most of you found yourselves at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a "hideout" in the Southeast."

"Wrong place, wrong time, maybe?" Nanami questioned

"Is that so?" Ozpin asked looking at Itachi "But, I doubt I'll ever find those exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this." Ozpin took out his scroll "Instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?"

The hologram screens changed and showed the two team names had taken their missions.

"We won't let you down. Thank you Professor." Ruby said

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that await you beyond the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times, and do exactly as they say. They will be leading you on this mission and they can have you sent back to Beacon, if they find your skills to be unsatisfactory."

The two groups nodded. "What are you two going to do?" Weiss asked Itachi and Nanami "Your mission doesn't start for another week."

"We're leaving today." Itachi stated

"What?! We can't y-"

"Mr. Uchiha, I would rather that you stay and recover for a few days before heading out." Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee

The girls looked from Ozpin who was walking away, then to Itachi. "Recover?" Yang questioned.

Blake looked at him. "What is he talking about?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes and walked up closer to him. "Now that you mention it, he does look a bit pale."

"I'm fine." Itachi said his eyes shot down to meet Weiss' before turning to leave "Let's go, Nanami." Before they were too far he turned and spoke again "The abandoned city that was once an expansion of Vale, make sure you check above, and below." Itachi didn't say anything else as he walked away with Nanami.

"That was a bit cold." Yang whispered.

"He's hiding something." Weiss said as she balled her fist "I swear...once we get back he's going to get a piece of my mind."

"We have to focus on this right now, but what did he mean by above and below?" Blake said seeming a bit puzzled

"It's not like we would be able to stop him." Ruby muttered

Yang looked at Ruby. "Come on little sis, he's strong but he can't take us all on if we tried to make him rest."

"Yang's right, once we are done, we'll catch him and make him stay in bed." Weiss stated crossing her arms over her chest

"Y-Yeah." Ruby said

"You don't sound so confident." Blake said as Ruby looked away "You know something we don't."

"That's not true!" Ruby replied shaking her head "If anything you and Weiss know him better than me."

Itachi and Nanami were waiting for the professional huntsmen who would be leading them. Itachi had his eyes closed and seemed to be focusing on something.

"You know we could've waited an extra day." Nanami said but no reply. She looked around and got closer to him "You. Are. Sick." Itachi made no movement "You thought you could keep it hidden from me, your partner. Tell me why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you not tell me sooner or the others? I thought there wasn't going to be anymore secrets, yet here you're with some deadly illness eating away at your life!" She whispered harshly

"Because he's an idiot, that's why." Itachi opened his eyes and faced Isane and caught the punch aimed at his head "Let me hit you!"

"We don't have time to waste." Itachi said

Isane's eyes twitched as she dropped her fist. "Why is it so important that we need to go now? The job doesn't start until next week."

"I will explain once we get there."

"Great, more secrets." Nanami rolled her eyes as they got on the airship "Are you at least going to answer my question?"

"I did not wish to worry you, or the others." Itachi answered the airship having taken off and heading to their destination. He took out a small container with pills inside "I'm not going to let this illness kill me." Itachi narrowed his eyes 'Not again' he thought as he held the container towards Nanami

"Why are you giving me this?" Nanami questioned

"Those are extra. In the event that I may not have mine on me and I have an attack such as last night ,you are by my side most of the day, will have them on hand."

Nanami accepted the medicine. "How are you so sure, I won't accidentally forget them?"

Itachi looked at her and smiled. "Because you have a big heart, and worry too much."

Nanami's eyes widened and held a firm grasp on the medicine. "What about the others?"

Isane nodded. "Don't you think they deserve to know?"

"After we stop Torchwicks plans, I'll make sure to stay in bed, get some rest, and keep things at a calmer level." Itachi said looking out and down to the forest as they now left the cities walls "I should be much better before the tournament begins."

"You're actually competing?" Isane asked

"I do not like fighting for sport..." Itachi looked over at Nanami "...but I will not let Nanami miss out on a chance to enjoy herself."

Isane giggled. "You sound like you're her older brother."

Isane's face slightly fell. "Sis..." Nanami said

"I'm fine, Nanami." Isane said as she looked at Itachi "You're probably wondering why the sudden change."

"If you wish to tell me or not, is your choice. I will not force information out of you."

Isane looked over to the pilot as she whispered. "Says the guy who can go into people minds with his eyes."

"About that... will you ever tell Blake and Weiss?" Nanami asked

The aircraft began descending. "Let's talk about that matter somewhere more private." Itachi answered as the two girls nodded.

"I'll tell you about us too." Isane said as Itachi gave her a nod.

* * *

Itachi was perched at the top of a tree looking around the surrounding area. Isane and Nanami were talking with the village people who had asked for help securing the small village. There were some local huntsmen who lived in the village but the amount of grimm that had been showing up was becoming heavier in numbers.

Normally Itachi would have gone with the girls, but something felt odd. The village itself was outside the walls but close enough for the city to be able to help with protection and in case of any emergencies. They had asked for help from the academy because the number of grimm grew highly, but here he was scouting the area and not a single sign of a grimm.

He had no problem that there weren't any grimm around, that would make it easier for them and there wouldn't be any harm to the village and it's people. Itachi closed his eyes and concentrated in trying to find any anomalies or any sign of grimm but none, the only thing he felt was the aura signatures of the people, the few huntsmen in the village and his two comrades. Itachi opened his eyes after a few minutes and let himself fall back as he landed gracefully on his feet.

"He's beauty, he's grace..." Isane chanted

"He'll burn your fucking face!" Nanami finished as the two sisters laughed

"So what did they say?" Itachi questioned ignoring their chant

Isane crossed her arms over her chest as her brows knitted closer together. "It's strange, at first they ask the academy to send some help, and now they say we aren't needed."

Itachi blinked. "Hn."

"This is where it gets weirder, they said a girl with snowy white hair appeared in the village yesterday before entering the woods." Nanami explained as she too crossed her arms "Since then she hasn't come back, but they haven't seen any grimm since then."

"We can assume this girl has been killing the grimm, but from the quantity of grimm that they had reported to the academy, it's not easily possible for a single person to take on so many without any help."

"I say we go back to Beacon." Nanami said

"Did you already forget why we are in quadrant five, idiot?!" Isane questioned her younger sister

"Idiot?!"

"What can't hear me from all the way down there, pipsqueak?" Isane grinned

Nanami glared at Isane. "I may be lacking in height, but unlike a certain someone..." Nanami puffed out her chest "I have plenty to make up for it." Nanami laughed as she looked at Isane's chest.

Isane gained a tick mark on her forehead as she began chasing Nanami around Itachi and the surrounding trees.

Itachi sighed. "Can we get back to more important matters-"

"What can be more important than getting back at this pipsqueak for insulting my chest?!" Isane roared

"Are you two trying to attract grimm?" Itachi looked at the two as they froze in place "Let's set up camp in a clearing up ahead. We'll be far enough to not disturb the village and close enough to come back in case of an emergency."

Nanami looked up at the sky. "The sun is beginning to set, and it will get dark soon."

"I'm assuming you already knew about this mystery person?" Isane questioned

"I felt something odd coming from this direction during the dance yesterday." Itachi answered leading the two girls "I had a feeling it had to be a person, but snowy white hair...?"

"Reminds me of Weiss." Nanami said, Itachi nodded "But it can't be her, right?"

"She was with you wasn't she?" Isane stated

"She was, which is why I know that it could not be her." Itachi glanced at Isane "And it couldn't be her older sister." Nanami rose a brow "Weiss told me her sister hasn't left Atlas in a while, but I do believe she might end up showing up during the festival."

"You don't think she could already be here?" Isane asked

Itachi shook his head. "Winter travels with quite the fleet herself."

"So who do you think it is?" Nanami asked, Isane face-palmed "What?"

Isane sighed. "That's the reason he decided to come her so quickly!"

Nanami opened her mouth then shut it. "Oh."

"So you are planning on telling them?" Isane said

Itachi nodded. "It's the least I could do." Itachi grabbed the stick from the fire as he pulled a marshmallow off of it "They both made a connection with him, they deserve to know."

"You mean made a connection with you." Nanami stated eating a marshmallow of her own

"So you're finally putting the character to rest." Isane smiled and patted his head "Finally..." Itachi and Nanami looked at her "What? I can't be happy that he's going to leave a dangerous character behind?"

'If only you all knew...'

"You know, I'm glad I met you that day in the forest." Isane started saying "If it weren't for you who knows what would've happened to me. You wouldn't have met Nanami and helped her with training and studies." Isane stared into the fire for a few seconds "You're like an older brother to her and sometimes me." Isane lightly laughed "And I'm supposed to be the older one here..."

Nanami watched as they saw a small lone tear trail down her face. "Sis..."

Isane wiped the tear away. "We actually had an older brother. He was a few years older than me." She placed her elbows on her knees and intertwined her hands "One day I had wandered off on my own and had gotten lost, he found me crying near the shore of a beach on menagerie. Then out of nowhere this light blinded us both and everything went blank. When I woke up I was back home, our parents by my side, but I didn't see him." Nanami had moved to sit next to Isane as she placed a hand on her shoulder "I asked our parents and they only looked down with sadness. For the next year or so, they kept looking and looking, getting help but they were never able to find him. They were devastated to have lost a child, the years after that were so dull, until some time later they decided to have another child and out came this little pup." Isane wrapped her arm around Nanami and held her close "Things had gotten livelier but we never forgot. He was the one who most looked like a shark Faunus." Isane looked over at Itachi and smiled. "Nanami could pass by as a human until she flashed her teeth, I have the teeth and gills on my face, but he...his teeth seemed sharper than ours, he had the same amount of gills as I do, but unlike us, his skin was a blueish gray color and his hair was a darker blue."

Itachi instantly froze in place. His finger slightly twitched as he slightly turned to look at her. "Do you remember his name?" he asked slowly

Isane nodded. "I would call him big brother Kisa, but his full name was Kisame." Isane grinned a happy smile "Kisame Cerulean."

* * *

Itachi sat on a branch, watching over the area around them as both Nanami and Isane slept. Itachi had Nanami take the first watch, knowing fully well that once she had gone to sleep she would not get back up until the next morning. Isane was going to take the second watch but Itachi stated that he was not tired and wouldn't get any sleep, so he might as well take the rest of the night.

Nothing. He felt nothing for most of the night and it was making him more cautious. He heard a rustling from a bush as flicked his wrist and a kunai appeared in his hand. He sighed and put the kunai away when a black cat with amber eyes came out from behind the bush and walked to the tree where he was on. Itachi rose a brow as the cat kept looking at him and kept meowing as if telling him to come down.

Itachi looked around before jumping down near the cat who walked up to him and began rubbing itself against his leg. Itachi squatted and began petting the black cat as it purred.

"What are you doing out here alone?"

The cat meowed as if he was responding before walking away back towards the bush, but stopped and looked back at Itachi, meowing once again. Itachi had a clone at the very top of the tree he had been sitting at. He did not know why, but something was telling him to follow the cat, so he did. Following the black cat behind the bush he found a second cat, a white cat with blue eyes laying down as it stood and looked at Itachi before meowing at him and walking up to his leg where it patted him asking for him to pet it.

The two cats lead Itachi further away from the campsite as he began to believe he was following two random cats, but then he felt a similar aura signature. He walked past the cats into a large clearing as in the middle of the plain field stood a girl with blue eyes wearing a black dress with long white hair cascading down her back. Her weapon of choice a rapier with a revolving dust chamber.

Itachi's eyes had widened. Anyone would believe her to be the Schnee he knows very well because the girl standing front of him was an exact copy of Weiss, but he knew it wasn't her. While the girl was an exact copy, she lacked the scar that Weiss has, and there was something else to her aura, no, she had a second form of power, but it was very faint as if she was trying to suppress it. The little amount that he could feel coming from her was identical to that of Chakra, which made him more suspicious of the person.

"Who are you?" Itachi questioned

The girl smiled at him innocently as she stabbed the rapier into the ground and a large glyph appeared on the ground and expanded before making itself into a cage like barrier, keeping both him and her inside.

Itachi stayed calm as always. He kept his eyes on the girl who to his surprise showed exceptional speed as she disappeared from his sight. He turned around side stepping a swing coming down at him as he ducked from a second swing aiming at his head. The girl swung low to which he leaped in the air and was now upside down as he grabbed her by the shoulder and attempted to throw her, but she used her other hand to thrust her rapier attempting to pierce him causing Itachi to push himself away from her as he spun into a landing.

'She expected that.' He thought

He looked at the ground noticing something strange about the markings. He threw a kunai at a marking and as the kunai made impact the marking coiled around it and swallowed the kunai. He watched the girl plunge her weapon into the ground once more as the markings began to move around them and he had to make sure not to step on them or he could risk being swallowed up by them. He jumped back and threw shuriken at her as he weaved through some hand seals.

 **Fire Style! Pheonix Flower Jutsu!**

The balls of fire engulfed the shuriken as the girl twisted her rapier and a wall of clear black ice formed in front of her, blocking his attack. The girl smirked but then her eyes widened as she swiftly spun around and swatted three shuriken that had been maneuvered around the wall.

Itachi looked up as part of the cage had opened and he leaped away from his current spot as a second person had just punctured the ground he had just been standing on. As the dust from the attack settled he watched as the first girl walked up to the second figure which made him narrow his eyes. The second girl was an exact copy of Blake, the only difference being that she kept her hair tied in a low ponytail and her weapon of choice being a lone katana.

'What's going on here?!' He questioned himself trying to find a a reasonable explanation, the only one he could think of was that they were only taking up the appearance of the girls closest to him, but why?

"Why'd you come in?!" Itachi heard the white haired girl ask

"He's only testing you." The black haired girl stated in a calm tone similar to his "He's not taking this serious at all."

"He's only like 17 or 18 during this time, he's one or two years younger than us, maybe he's not as strong as they said he was?"

The black haired girl shook her head. "No, he's holding back, remember what our sisters said."

The white haired girl looked back at Itachi. "Never underestimate him, he's always thinking ahead."

Their eyes widened when Itachi disappeared. They looked around frantically but couldn't find. They looked down to the ground beneath them but then they felt two kunai pressed against their spines.

"Mind telling me who you two are and why you are using the appearance of two of my friends?"

"We aren't here to fight." The black haired girl said "I apologize for my sisters rudeness."

The girls gulped feeling as if death was standing right behind them as they sighed and nodded to one another before glancing back at him, but what he saw made his Sharingan come to life as his eyes widen, before he jumped back evading their weapons from piercing him as they had extended from their original form before retracting back to normal. He had thrown the two kunai but they managed to deflect them.

Itachi glared at the two girls. "Just who are you and how did you obtain those eyes?!" Itachi grabbed his katana and kunai in the other hand

The girls turned to fully face him, tears trailing down their eyes. Their now red eyes with three tomoe around the pupil.

"We haven't seen you in years..." The white haired girl said as the cage around them collapsed and the marking on the ground disappeared "...and we're finally reunited, yet here you are looking like you are ready to kill us."

"It should be obvious by now." The black haired girl said placing her katana on her back "Our appearance, these eyes and..."

The two girls removed a ring of their finger and dropped them on the ground as Itachi could now clearly feel their second energy source. "Chakra." Itachi finished as his eyes softened slightly and his stance was more relaxed. "Why are you here?"

"Not going to ask how?" Itachi shook his head "Of course not, you already know how."

The girls took a step forward as they began to glow. "We don't have much time, just promise us one thing..."

"When the time comes..." the white haired girl threw a kunai as Itachi caught it "...please, say no."

Itachi was going to speak but they hugged him cutting him off before he could. "You won't remember us or any of this once we go back..."

"Just know that we all miss you, d-" and they disappeared.

Itachi heard the cats meowing as he turned to see the cats were also disappearing before he felt as something was pounding inside his head as he fell to his knees, dropping the kunai in front of him as he began sweating. He took deep breathes and looked around wondering where he was. He stood back up onto his feet but noticed a kunai on the floor with something wrapped around it. He picked up the kunai taking notice of the paper wrapped around the grip. He unwrapped the piece of paper and read _"Please don't leave us...please say no..."_

Itachi was confused. He looked around and expanded his sensory abilities but found no one but Isane and Nanami still at the campsite. He placed the note inside his pocket and made his way back to the campsite but he stopped as he almost stepped on some rings, one in white and the other in black. He picked the rings up feeling there was some sort of connection to them and why he had no memory of what or why he was out here away from the others.

On his way back to the campsite he stopped as his Shadow Clone came out from behind a tree, his Sharingan activated. Itachi rose a slight brow as his clone dispelled itself and his eyes widened before taking in a deep breath, after regaining the small portion of memory of what his clone had seen from afar. He made it back to the campsite the rays of the sun barely visible over the horizon as he heard sirens and off to the side he saw smoke coming from the city.

"Wake up." Itachi told the girls

"Five more minutes" Nanami mumbled

Isane on the other hand sat up and rubbed her eyes as they then widened before quickly standing and splashing water on her younger sister.

"Get up!"

Nanami swiftly stood glaring at Isane. "What the he-" Nanami stopped seeing the smoke and finally listening to the alarms "Ah, crap."

"We won't make it on foot and our transportation would take too long to get here." Isane stated pacing back and forth

"Calm down." Itachi said, He bit his finger drawing some blood as he weaved through some hand seals before slamming his hand on the ground "Summoning Jutsu."

There was a large poof of smoke as the two girls jumped back and were in shock seeing a giant nevermore come out of the smoke and Itachi standing on the top of its head.

"Get on, I'll explain on the way." The large grimm watched as the girls cautiously made their way around it and up its body as they now stood with Itachi "Hang on tightly." Itachi told them as they grabbed onto the birds feathers as Itachi bent down and patted the nevermores' head "Just take us above the city, then you can go back and rest."

The nevermore expanded its wings before flapping them and taking off into the sky.

"You better start explaining!" Isane shouted as Itachi looked back at her and Nanami, his Sharingan activating as the three tomoe spun and morphed into a pinwheel "I wish I could've told you two at a better time and place." Itachi's right eye began to bleed "What you're about to see will change the way you two look at me, and that what you wish to do after you see, I will hold nothing against the two of you."

* * *

In the city Team RWBY was fighting against the hordes of grimm that had been entering through the hole connecting into the tunnel. Other teams from the different schools that weren't on jobs yet or had been in the city began arriving and helping.

More and more grimm were entering until Glynda used her semblance to reconstruct the damaged hole. Now all was left was to eliminate the grimm that had already made it through.

Everyone heard a large caw in the sky as they looked up and saw a giant Nevermore.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Weiss said

"Wait, doesn't that Nevermore look familiar?" Blake questioned

The nevermore flew around in a circle before diving down as many shot at it but some type of red energy protected it as it grabbed onto a pair of King Taijitu before flying back up into the air and leaving the city.

"What just happened?" Yang questioned

"Well, Ms. Xiao Long, it was obviously hungry."

The girls turned around to face the familiar voice and familiar faces.

"Professor Isane!" Ruby said

"Nanami!" Yang said

"Itachi!" Weiss said watching as Itachi sliced a beowolf in half

"When did you get here?" Blake questioned

Nanami smirked. "We hitched a ride." She responded making the girls raise a brow

Blake turned to Itachi but he had already left his spot and was now making work out of a some boarbatusk and an Ursa. She noticed Itachi turn towards them, his eyes widening as she turned around and saw a beowolf about to attack Weiss from behind.

"Weiss!" Blake shouted

Weiss swiftly turned around seeing the Beowolfs jaws directly in front of her as she slightly froze but then the beowolfs head was blown off and the rest of the body began to desolve. It had been one of the last grimm left to slay as they all turned towards the top of a building and saw the lone figure of Red Hood, gun pointed at the grimm before turning to walk away but then he was launched into the ground, crash landing next to the water fountain.

Red Hood swiftly stood up as Itachi landed in front of him, Nanami and Isane by his side. Isane and Nanami looked at each other before nodding and the water from the fountain began to rise as it surrounded Red Hood and trapped him inside of a bubble.

"No where to go now." Nanami said placing a hand on the water bubble as it mixed with the water and small sharks began swimming around him "I wouldn't move if I were you." She then grabbed a hold of her weapon and stuck it into the bubble, the metal scales making contact with his body.

Itachi stood in front of the water bubble, holding his blade as he inserted it into the water and held it close to his neck. "You can't escape this water prison."

Red Hood chuckled. "Seems you got me." He moved his head to look around "Good thing I'm wearing this helmet, or I wouldn't be able to talk with you or breath."

"What do you have to say to us?" Isane asked

Red Hood looked at her. "Not you, but Reaper."

"What do you want with Reaper?" Blake questioned as she and the other walked up to trapped Red Hood

"Reaper isn't even here." Weiss stated as the Atlesian robots surrounded them, pointing their guns at Red Hood

"But you see, he is, Weiss." Red Hood said as he looked directly at Itachi "Send him a message for me."

"Why would we do that?" Yang asked

"It's time to settle this, a week from today, meet me where we first met! That location shall be the final resting place!" Red Hood shouted ignoring Yang

"Sorry to break it you, but you're kinda trapped so..." Nanami said but then their eyes widened when Red Hood was gone and all was left was white smoke inside the water prison

"How is this possible?!" Isane shouted looking around letting down the water "He shouldn't have..."

Nanami's hand formed back together as she too and the rest of the others looked around.

Itachi looked to the side seeing Torchwick being escorted towards the aircraft.

"Itachi..." Ruby walked up to him

Itachi looked down at Ruby who looked worried. He smiled and placed a hand on her head.

"Don't worry, Ruby." Itachi told her "Nothing is going to happen." He knew Isane, Nanami, Sun, and Glynda were looking at him "I think I should head back to Beacon and rest up."

"Y-"

"Like Weiss said, I am looking a bit pale." Itachi said before walking away from the group but not before listening to what Torchwick had to say.

"Oh, I can't believe you caught me. You've really taught me the error of my ways." Torchwick sarcastically said as the robots lead him into the aircraft "Hey hey, watch the hat!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he then felt a something bump his leg. He looked down and saw a small dog. Itachi knelt down and petted the dog.

"A corgi...who do you belong to little guy?" Itachi questioned as the dog looked over at Ruby and the group and it barked as Ruby made her way up to them.

"Ah, I'm sorry if he was bothering you." Ruby said

Itachi shook his head. "He's no bother." Itachi stated as the corgi lied down on its back and Itachi scratched it's belly "What's his name?"

Ruby watched as Itachi seemed more normal than ever as she then noticed him looking at her. "Um, Zwei! His name is Zwei." Ruby laughed, scratching the back of her head "Sorry, you just seemed so relax for a second, after what happened and all..."

"That's not all that's on your mind, is it?" Itachi questioned

Ruby sighed. "No." Ruby looked down and kneeled next to him and Zwei "I can't keep lying to my teammates..."

"About me being Reaper." Ruby nodded "I'll let them know, soon." Her eyes widened "No more secrets, right?" Itachi smiled at her as she smiled back and nodded "Is it okay, if I borrow Zwei for our trip back to Beacon?"

"Sure! It seems he's taken a liking to you." Ruby responded

Zwei barked. "Thank you." Itachi petted Zwei before standing up and walking into the aircraft as Zwei followed with him.

"Is he okay?" Weiss asked

"Of course he is, just a bit bummed Red Hood got away is all." Ruby lied

"It's not really his fault." Yang stated

"No one knows what Red Hood can actually do." Blake said remembering the few times she's crossed paths with him "He mostly uses his weapons and uses hand to hand combat, his semblance is still a mystery."

"What are you two still doing here?" Nanami questioned Weiss and Blake as she and Isane walked up to the group "Itachi isn't feeling so well, now is your chance to help him feel better!"

The two girls looked over at the aircraft. "I think he wants to be alone." Ruby said as they looked at her "He has Zwei with him too."

Isane looked at the girls. "Wait, you two know of the others feelings?" They nodded as she smirked "Then don't be afraid to ask your Professor Cerulean for help on love and how to gain his attention!" Nanami laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Sis, you're still single and you haven't had a bo-"

Nanami hadn't finished as Isane had pinched her cheeks and was pulling on them. "You have something you want to say munchkin!"

The girls giggle at their sibling antics, but then Blake noticed something about them.

"Are you two okay?" Blake questioned them as they rose a brow "Your eyes look red and puffy."

"You know she's right." Yang said looking at them closer "Were you two crying?"

Isane and Nanami looked over at the aircraft Itachi had boarded.

"Itachi has been through a lot." Nanami looked down and clenched her fist "We can't really say anything..."

Isane patted Nanami's head. "He's like a brother to us, and we just found out about his past..." Isane sighed as she closed her eyes "He'll tell you all one day, but know one thing... Itachi is someone who feels "Love" the strongest, if he were to lose that love..."

"...who knows what would happen to him..." Nanami finished Isane's sentence "And that's one thing we don't want to see..."

"You two are really close to him." Ruby stated

They smiled. "Like I said he's like our brother, so of course we are close friends, maybe even closer than how he and our own older brother were." Nanami grinned.

Isane grinned as well showing off their sharp teeth. 'Kisame Cerulean Hoshigaki'

 **And there we go! Another chapter down! I'd like to apologize for the long time it took to upload it! There was a lot going on and kinda still is, so things are a bit all over the place here. I wanted to upload this chapter last weekend, but I was in Dallas attending KamehaCon! I met Uncle QROW! He was the best! Then the next day I attended JapanFest in downtown Houston, so my last weekend was great! Yesterday I filled in for a coworker so most of my day was out, I finally am able to get this up today before I leave for the Easter party. Happy Easter!**

 **So, I was debating to do the whole time traveling thing, but I went ahead with it. If you haven't figured it out, The are his kids! And not just that, but they aren't the oldest! They have older sisters! So you know what goes on in the future *bowchikawowow* lol. Maybe I'll decide to show the older sisters next time, who knows.**

 **Nanami and Isane now know the truth! They seem to have taken it well, but will the other girls take it as easy as they have? Maybe, maybe not? And yes, I promised no Naruto characters would appear(permanently), which I have been keeping, and from the start I had planned for Nanami and Isane to be Kisame's younger sisters! Come on, you had to see that coming.**

 **Red Hood makes an appearance and he has challenged Reaper for one last fight to end it all! What do you all think Itachi will decide? Will he go on with it? Or will he be stopped by his friends? Itachi also, promised to tell the others about him being Reaper! What will they think?! And finally...Itachi and ZWEI meet!**

 **Kage-kitsune9001- Thank you! And it won't be the only one lol**

 **The Real Hell Fire- The ship is beginning to get ready for sale, they still haven't made anything official. Make me wonder who will be the one to ask first? lol. Of course she would! Not even Weiss has been able to play with his hair!**

 **It would be interesting which is why i'm thinking about it, not sure I'll do it, but it's in the cloud of thought.**

 **Kragh50-Thank you. And yes it's nice they went together and we'll have to see who will ask the other out first.**

 **ArchAngel319- You're welcome! I enjoy writing about Itachi especially when he can find some happiness in life.**

 **keybladelight- Yes he is starting to open up about the truth. His past will be revealed to the others on a later chapter. I wonder how they'll feel about Izumi, seeing as she was his first lover. And I have read Itachi's Light Novels, I actually bought them when they had been released, so I know how it ALL went down.**

 **Neema Amiry- Here is more!**

 **razmire- Hey, at least Yang helped him out of that small pickle. lol**

 **Shadow-Shinobi666- Thank you.**

 **bagoonblancaflor- Thank you.**

 **Tha one Kitsune- The thing is that, the person who said that quote, is not from the Narutoverse, but nice try! You are no peasant, you're a friend. Thank you, and yeah, he can already see them closer, but when seeing them actually tell them will put a smile on my face, especially if he decides to go with it! Will do ans see ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! This Chapter and the next one will be short chapters sue to I being a bit on a writers block as i'm trying to add in some original stuff. This chapter will have more focus on Weiss then on Blake, but next chapter will have more Blake. Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own either series or any of their characters!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 14**

As promised, Itachi was in his room, resting. Nanami was sitting on her bed watching over him as she made sure he was taking his medicine.

"You don't have to keep watch over me."

"Yes, I do actually." Nanami said crossing her arms over her chest "I promised your girlfriends."

Itachi poured himself a glass of water and placed two pills in his mouth and took a sip of the water making the pills easier to swallow. He was cleaning the used glass as his sight became slightly blurred and could feel his body sway slightly.

Nanami stood next to him and grabbed onto his arm. She placed a hand on his forehead and felt that he was burning up. She turned off the water and pulled him towards his bed as she made him lay down.

"Stay." Nanami ordered him and walked towards the door "I'm going to Isane's room and see if she has some medicine."

"Wouldn't you just go to the nurses office?"

Nanami blinked. "I'll head there first, but it's kinda late so there may not be anyone there." Nanami opened the door but then looked back at him "You're not trying to stop me? You actually want me to get you some medicine?"

Itachi chuckled. "I'm trying to get better, Nanami." He slowly sat up and leaned against the wall "I'll do what ever it takes, to get better... not just for me but fo-"

"For Weiss and Blake." Nanami finished

Itachi nodded then shook his head. "Yes and no." Nanami rose a brow "Not just them, but for you and the rest of our friends."

Nanami smiled. "Let me get going, but I'm still not leaving you on your own."

"I have Zwei." Itachi said resting his head on the wall as he pet the small corgi laying next to him before slowly closing his eyes, and even though his eyes were closed he could feel Nanami rolling her eyes "Fine. Fine."

Nanami closed the door softly and walked down the hallway until she came to Team RWBY's door. She knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. She knocked again and heard some rustling and objects falling from inside the room. Nanami backed away from the door then turned around to knock on Team JNPR's room but the door swung open behind her.

"Nanami!" It was Blake and Weiss who had come to the door.

"Is everything okay in there?" Nanami questioned as she peeked around them and saw Ruby and Yang tied up with the bed sheets "You know, maybe I'll just ask someone from Team JNPR for help..."

"Help? Help with what?" Blake asked

"Itachi has a high fever and I don't want to leave him alone while I go and find him some medicine."

"I'll look after him!" Weiss offered as she stepped out of the room.

"I can help too, but maybe I should let them loose first..." Blake said walking up to Yang and Ruby.

"Why did you two tie them up in the first place?" Nanami questioned

Yang laughed. "I kept teasing them about Itachi!"

"Then I was going to go and get him!" Ruby said

Nanami looked at Weiss who was entering the room she shared with Itachi as Blake continued to free the two sisters from their bindings.

"Blake, let Weiss handle him today." Blake rose a brow "I'm going to be going out tomorrow night and I think you should look after him tomorrow instead, when Zwei isn't with him."

"Of course..." Blake responded

* * *

Weiss knocked on the door leading into Itachi and Nanami's room. When she didn't get an answer she let herself in and saw Itachi was sitting on his bed sleeping. She closed the door behind her and walked up to him as she placed a hand on his forehead and felt the heat radiating from him.

"You're hot."

Weiss tried moving him so he could lay down but he wasn't budging. She made her way around the room, grabbing a small towel and a bucket as she filled it with cold water before making her way next to his bed.

"Itachi." She called his name "Come on, lay down will you!"

Itachi slightly moved, his eyes opening slightly as he turned his head to face her.

"Nanami?" He said but then he shook his head "No, snowy white hair... Weiss."

"Yes, it's me Weiss, can you lay down for me?" Itachi slowly moved to lay down trying not to disturb the sleeping dog next to him "That's good, thank you." Weiss dipped the folded towel in the bucket before placing it on his forehead "I know it's cold but it should help reduce the fever, so please bare with me." Itachi chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"No one has looked after me since I was a child." Itachi explained "I rarely had fevers and if I did, I would usually ignore it and push through it... my mother would scold me when she found out I hadn't been taking care of myself..."

"You tried doing everything alone since back then..."

Itachi nodded. "Yes, but even now I wish I wouldn't have to burden you by helping me with a simple fever."

"I don't think of this being a burden." Weiss responded taking the towel off his forehead before squeezing the water onto a second bucket and repeating the process but before Weiss could place the towel back on him he sat up "Wait, don't get up too quickly."

"Sorry, but..." Itachi removed his shirt before placing it on the nightstand "I feel pretty hot..."

Weiss blinked a few times as her eyes has been locked onto his abs, his torso, his toned muscles. Weiss could feel her face heat up and swore her face must be a shade of red. "Yes, you definitely are hot..."

"Hm?"

"I said, to lay back down!" Weiss placed her left hand on his chest and gently pushed him back to lay down. Once he was laying back she slowly moved her hand back, but couldn't stop herself from letting it slowly move down his chest and feel his abs before his hand grabbed hers "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't t-"

"Thank you, Weiss." Itachi said, closing his eyes but not letting go of her hand

Weiss smiled and gripped his hand lightly as she then noticed something she had not paid much attention to. On his shoulder he seemed to have a tattoo. With her other hand she traced the tattoo with her fingers before her hand trailed down his arm.

Weiss shook her head and removed her hand as she grabbed the towel. She sighed trying to think of a better way to help him, but him being shirtless was making her mind wander. That's when she had an idea as she sat on the bed and placed her hand on his forehead, she closed her eyes and focused her aura into her hand as she could feel the palm of her hand getting cold. She opened her eyes and saw her hand was giving off cold waves. She smiled when Itachi stopped sweating but then her eyes widened and she let out a noise when Itachi had pulled her down to lay with him.

"H-Hey, Itachi..." She softly said as he pulled her closer and she blushed.

"Weiss..." She heard him say. She smiled and kept her hand on his forehead, the cool waves of her aura cooling him down and hoping his fever would go down. 'He seems to be a different person when ill.' Weiss looked down making sure not to disturb Zwei 'I'm glad there's more to you than what meets the eye.'

* * *

It had taken her too damn long to find Itachi some medicine! There was no one in the nurses office, her sister had run out of medicine, so she had to go into the city, with Isane of course since students were not allowed off school grounds after dark unless accompanied by a responsible adult. Now she was finally back and running through the hallways as quietly as she could hoping to not disturb anyone. She made it to their room as she slowly and quietly opened the door and made her way in before closing it.

"Weiss, I'm sorry it to-"

Nanami paused and blinked a few times before rubbing at her eyes making sure she was actually seeing what was in front of her. When she finally let it sink in that it was reality, she grinned and grabbed her scroll, opening the camera and taking a few pictures. In front of her on the bed was Itachi and Weiss sleeping together. Itachi was holding onto her waist, his head nuzzled into her chest as Weiss held onto his head holding him close to her and one of her legs over his.

Nanami then placed the medicine on the nightstand next to Itachi's bed for him to take in the morning once he or Weiss woke up. She then typed two names into her message log and pinned one of the pictures into the message sending it to Isane's scroll and the other to Weiss's scroll which she would see once she went back to her room in the morning.

She changed into her night attire before heading to bed. She smirked knowing something similar may happen tomorrow night with Blake, but she cursed at herself trying to figure out a way for her to get a picture of those two, since she would be out during the night.

* * *

During the middle of the night Nanami woke and sat up on her bed looking at the two in the other bed. She sighed and thanked Weiss for being here. She had been waking up for the past two weeks due to Itachi waking up panting and sweating. He had dismissed it as it being a bad dream, but now that she knew the truth about Itachi's past, she knew exactly what he was dreaming. She looked at the calendar on her scroll and sighed, next week would mark the anniversary of that horrible night, the night he had to massacre his entire clan.

Nanami balled her hands into fist wondering why of all days, Red Hood had to pick that day in particular. 'Does he know the truth as well?' She shook her head and moved onto her side, looking at Itachi and Weiss 'No, he said only Big Sis and I know the truth.' She huffed, there was no way in hell she was going to let him go anyway. She would tie him up and watch him all night if she had to, hell, she'll get the others to help her without revealing his secret. She smirked to herself thinking of a plan as her eyes began to slowly close and she fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Itachi was beginning to awake, moving his hand slightly as he felt something soft, not knowing what it was, he gave it a gentle squeeze. When he heard a light moan his eyes shot open and when his vision adjusted he realized his head was on someone chest and it was only when he saw the white hair that he remembered Weiss coming to care for him last night. His eyes widened as he swiftly but carefully removed his hand from, what he assumed from his position and where he could feel his other arm and hand at, her butt. He had no intentions of laying a hand on her, without her permission, and didn't understand why or how, he could've moved his hand down to her rear end.

Itachi for an odd reason felt his cheeks slightly burn. He was blushing, why was he blushing?! He tried to move himself away from Weiss, but she had a good grip on his head and each time he would try to move away, she would either move in closer to him or pull his head closer into her chest. In the end, Itachi stopped trying and came to terms with having to wait until she woke up.

 **One Hour Later**

Weiss slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times until she could see clearly. She lightly yawned then froze when she remembered where she currently was. She slowly looked down and saw Itachi's head laying on her chest as his arms were still wrapped around her waist. Her face began to burn up and could swear that her face was redder than a tomato if she looked in the mirror.

"I wouldn't move too much or you'll wake him." Her eyes widened as she slightly turned her head until she could see Nanami eating a bowl of cereal and waving at her "Good morning, princess." She giggled "Well a very good morning to you, huh?"

"Y-y-you...you're awake!?"

Nanami motioned her to quiet down as she walked towards the two on the bed. "Quiet down or he'll wake up." She smirked and softly whistled "What the other girls in this school would give to be in your position right now."

"Help me already!" Weiss whispered

"What? You don't like being like this with him?" Nanami rose a brow and smirked "Maybe I should get one of his fangirls, or the stalker girl to switch spots with you."

"No! I mean..." Weiss sighed "The only reason we're in this position is because he wasn't himself, he was a bit different because of the fever..."

"So you're saying that if he was being his normal self and he asked you to spend the night like this..." She motioned to their position "...you would be okay with it and accept." She took Weiss's face getting redder as a yes and laughed "Okay, let's get you out of here." She grabbed a pillow and grabbed Itachi's arm slowly moving it upward as she grinned, positioning his hand before letting of his arm and laughed when she saw how red Weiss's face turned when his hand slapped her butt, but in the next moment Nanami found herself with a red hand print on her face "Sheesh, sorry for letting you get some action."

"It is not the time and place!" Weiss said placing a pillow under Itachi's head

"Oho~."

"I-I-I mean...!"

"And I thought Blake was the naughty one." Nanami said placing a pillow where Weiss once was "Comes to show even the Schnee Heiress wants some action with Itachi."

Weiss glared. "Don't you dare speak to anyone of this!"

Nanami put her hands up. "My lips are sealed." She replied as Weiss walked towards the door "Weiss." Weiss turned around "Thank you for being here with him, it's been a while since he's had a good nights rest."

Weiss smiled. "Of course, I'll always be there for him..." she said as she exited the room.

Nanami giggled. "Well, I can't tell anyone about this, but she doesn't know about the photo, yet." She laughed.

"Hmm, photo you say." Nanami froze and slowly turned around seeing Itachi sitting up in his bed "Would you be willingly to delete this "photo" that you speak of."

* * *

Weiss walked into her room and grabbed her scroll from the desk as she saw she had a message from Nanami. She rose a brow and opened the message, now seeing image attached to the message as her face turned red.

"Whatcha looking at that's making you blush?" Yang came behind up behind her

Weiss swiftly closed the message and turned around facing Yang. "Nothing!"

Yang smirked. "Doesn't seem like nothing to me."

"It was nothing Yang, just drop it."

"What's going on?" A now awake Blake questioned

"It looks like our team member has something on her scroll she doesn't want anyone to see." Yang chuckled

"There are things many people don't want others to see, you should respect her privacy." Blake said as Yang blinked a few times "What?"

"Boring." Yang replied making Blake shake her head

"Thank you, Blake." Weiss said and sat on her bed

"What is going on?!" Ruby yelled, her head under her pillow "It's still early, go back to sleep!"

 **Yes, it has been a while and I apologize. I did have a chapter to put up three weeks ago, but I didn't have time edit it and upload it due to a passing of a coworkers family member, may he rest in peace. I was filling in for that coworker after finishing my route. That same week I left out of state to California to visit my mother and grandmother and just returned last week. My cousin had his birthday during the weekend and well, party hard! Am I right? Lol. This weekend I've been all over the place getting stuff done since I returned and I at least to post something, even though it's really short, and let you all know that I have NOT abandoned this story. Like I said I do have another chapter done, but I thought of this during the day and decided to post this as a middle chapter, that will have another one after this before I post the original.**

 **Kragh50- Thank you, and I've had it planned for them to be related to Kisame. The girls don't see much to it, since he seemed to just be passing the message. And will do!**

 **sandmanwake- I don't believe it's ever been mentioned that Blake has a heightened sense of smell, but if she does, then there could be numerous ways, with dealing with a her nose. One being wearing a different type of cologne, or something that would make his scent different when he's in disguise.**

 **razmire- Yes, he actually has a reason to live and stay alive, well two and more. lol. Among many of the Naruto characters, Kisame always stood out for many reasons, a main one being how he looks. When I began watching RWBY and learned about the Faunus, I thought it would be cool if Kisame was originally a resident from Remnant and not from the Elemental Nations. So I decided to add that small thing into the story.**

 **Max Moreno- Yes, we do. We know they get down and dirty, lol! They will find out but will it be voluntarily or will it be some other way?! This chapter does not have that I apologize, but I will try to have the two sisters speak about his past and even about Kisame. Thank you and it does right?! Especially since we don't know much about Kisame's past other than he's from the Hidden Mist.**

 **pltrgst- If you could message me in PM, I would gladly answer any questions you may have.**

 **Mr. Haziq- most likely would, maybe something bigger that's also a gun!**

 **keybladelight- There will be mentions from the two sisters about his past and Kisame, I may do a flashback, I still haven't decided. They will find out, one way or the other. His past will still be a mystery to them.**

 **Hamiliton406- She may make a small appearance, but not as an actual character towards the story, but more of a memory or Itachi maybe saying her name or him seeing her in a dream or something of the sorts. What I'm saying is, Izumi may appear but not staying. And I wish you would support even though she won't become part of it, but if not then that's fine as well.**

 **Reasonable man- Thank you and I will try to add more to how and what they are thinking of. If you have any other pointers or things you believe I should consider, please feel free to PM me.**

 **Shadow-Shinobi666**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own either series or any of their characters!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 15**

Nanami joined up with Team RWBY and JNPR, as the group walked into the combat class. Nanami froze and blinked a few times before pointing a finger.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Quiet twerp and take a seat!" Isane ordered "Professor Goodwitch had some things to take care of, so I will be your substitute teacher for today." she massaged her temples "Is everyone here?" she scanned the room "Itachi is still gone I see."

"Yeah, but I think he's feeling much better now." Nanami smiled

"Oh, I bet h-"

"I apologize for my tardiness."

"Why are you here?!" Weiss and Nanami shouted as they stood from their seats

Itachi looked at the two. "I have already missed a few days, I cannot afford to keep missing any more."

"I believe you should stay in bed and rest, so that you may recuperate." It was Ren who had spoken

"He's right Itachi, you shouldn't push yourself too hard." Jaune chimed in "You may look better than you did a few days ago, but you need to stay in bed a bit longer."

"Cerulean, Schnee, sit down." Isane told them "Belladonna, put that book down and come up here." Blake did as told and walked past Itachi and onto the stage "You too, Uchiha." Itachi nodded.

"What? He's in no con-" Weiss started

"He looks to be in good condition to me, Schnee." Isane said as she had a stare off with Weiss "It may have been the company he seemed to have last night." Isane smirked.

Weiss eyes widened, looking at Itachi before she sat down, a shade of pink adorning her cheeks.

"What is she talking about?" Nora questioned

"I have no clue." Ruby shook her head

Yang looked at Weiss before grinning. "Oh, I see..." Yang chuckled.

Isane walked up behind Itachi. "She lands one hit on you, even a graze, anything, and you're going back to bed, got it?" She whispered.

"You're over reacting." Itachi said

"You either accept my terms, or..." Isane pulled up the picture she had received from Nanami "...this comes out to the light."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Nothing happened."

"I know, and I totally believe you, but we both know that if this came out, Weiss would be put in a pinch, she does have an image to maintain and that's the last thing you want to happen."

"Fine."

Isane giggled. "I swear, you should just tell her how you feel." Isane then looked at Blake "Same goes with Blake."

"I-"

"How much longer until you admit it?" She asked

Isane walked up to Blake. "All you have to do is touch him, and he'll go back to rest, and you will be in charge of keeping an eye on him."

"Isn't that unfair? Too much of a handicap?" Blake questioned

"I'm trying to get you some alone time with him, you're going to fall behind if you don't move forward." Isane sighed and turned away from her "And trust me, he's not someone you can easily strike." She stood in between the two as she moved back "Begin!"

Blake rushed at Itachi as he followed her movements and dodged or parried her attacks. Blake slashed downwards as Itachi stepped forward going under her swing as she spun, swinging her weapon but he leaned forward and her attack had missed, but he did not let down as she swiped at him again but he had taken hold of her wrist. She grabbed a hold of his wrist as she pulled him in, but Itachi took a hold of her other arm before she could attack him and spun her around as her back was pressing against his chest.

"Whoa..." Jaune said

"It looks as if they are dancing." Pyrrha commented

Itachi lightly shoved Blake away from him as she turned as her eyes were analyzing him.

"Why don't you take hold of your weapon?" Blake asked

"My swords are not meant to bring harm to my friends, and allies."

Blake placed her weapons to the side as Itachi rose a brow. She then rushed at him, throwing a right punch which he slapped to the side as she then tried to uppercut him but he moved back before he changed to a lower stance and placed a palm on her stomach as she felt the wind blown out of her as she jumped back and away from him.

Once she caught her breath she rushed at him again, this time swiping left and right and trying to land a few kicks, but Itachi would easily evade them and move around her. She turned as she felt his hand on her shoulder, she attempted to side kick him, but he had vanished from her sight, but in reality he had jumped above her and landed behind her as she felt him pull her back. She used her semblance and escaped his hold, her shadow taking her place as she took a low stance and darted towards him.

Itachi took a look at their aura gauges, seeing that his last blow had lowered Blakes gauge a good amount. Itachi then decided to finish this as she got closer, but then she turned and she was running around him. She used her speed to try and confuse him as she waited for an opening, but she could tell his eyes were following her every movement.

'She's using her superior speed and agility of a Faunus to attempt to gain the upper hand, and it's a good strategy if she were up against a normal human...' Isane thought as she watched unknowingly tapping her foot

Blake had gotten impatient and rushed in with a high kick, but Itachi had seen her coming and took hold of her leg as she smirked and threw some dust towards Itachi as it began to freeze the area in front of him. Itachi had thrown Blake to the side as she regained her footing and when she saw that Itachi's leg had gotten hit by the dust and was currently stuck in Ice, she wasted no time rushing into him.

Everyone thought that Blake was finally going to land a hit on Itachi, but then they felt a wave of heat and then they saw the ice holding Itachi down had evaporated in an instant. They witnessed as Itachi placed a hand on Blakes chest and she stopped completely, her aura that usually shields a person had gone out. The wave of heat disappeared quickly and Blake fell forward into Itachi's chest.

"I commend your way of thinking, but I win."

'There it is again.' Nanami thought as she and the others felt as the room cooled down once again

"Mr. Uchiha is the winner." Isane announced

"W-What happened?" Weiss questioned

"What the hell." Yang said rising from her seat

Itachi wrapped an arm around Blake holding her up as he pet her head.

"You did well."

"How?" Blake questioned "I was sure I had plenty of aura left."

"The Gentle Fist, wasn't it?" Isane questioned

"Gentle Fist?" Pyrrha heard Professor Cerulean say

"It's a type of martial arts." Nanami answered

Ren nodded. "He attacks in a manner to disrupt the flow of aura, by injecting a certain amount of his own into the opponents aura, causing damage to occur to surrounding organs."

They all looked at him as Ruby spoke. "I think that's the most I've heard you speak."

"Wait, how do you know of the gentle fist?" Nanami questioned him 'Does he know the truth? No, he could't Itachi said only Isane and I knew...'

"He's been teaching me." Ren replied as Nanami blinked before face-palming "Is something the matter?"

Nanami shook her head. "No, it's just, I should've known Itachi would teach you it." She sighed and looked forward "You would be able to adapt to it."

Ren nodded. "Yet, it's still very difficult. One bad move and the opponent could be gravely injured."

"Correct." Itachi gave a single nod before looking down at Blake "I hit a certain point in your stomach and slightly damaged it, so that your aura would focus on repairing the damaged part."

"Slowly causing it to drain..." Blake said receiving a nod of confirmation from Itachi before he gently moved and crouched so that she would fall onto his back as he grabbed onto her legs "What are you doing?!"

"You have aura exhaustion, you should get some rest." Itachi answered standing up as Blake wrapped her arms around him "I'll take Blake to her room, then I will return."

"Actually..." Isane smirked "She managed to land that dust attack on you, soooo..."

Itachi sighed. "Fine, I will rest as well."

* * *

Itachi walked through the dorm wit Blake on his back. Blake had been quiet since they left the classroom, but then Itachi felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Hm?"

"Can I stay with you?" Blake asked him as he stopped "I mean, that way we can check on the other... if it's okay with you that is..."

Itachi felt her slightly shift as she looked away. "Of course." He answered.

Now in the room, Blake sat on the couch with Itachi, reading a book she had let him borrow recently. Itachi had taken his daily dose of medicine to cure him, which Blake simply thought was medicine for his fever, as he sipped on his cup of tea and read his own book.

Blake then realized something. "Oh no."

Itachi looked at her. "Hm?"

"I forgot my new book in class..."

"I'm sure one of your teammates will grab it for you."

"True, but... I wanted to finish it..."

Itachi chuckled. "What was it about?"

"It's Jiraiya's new book."

"So an other Icha Icha book?"

Blake shook her head. "No this one is actually different." Itachi rose a brow "It follows a boy who grew up in a world of Shinobi, a world where children are taught to be soldiers for their villages and countries."

"It's not much different from here."

Blake narrowed her eyes. "Here, we don't send Four year old children onto the battlefield to witness the horrible scenes and countless deaths of war."

Itachi watched as Blake made her hands into fist. "This boy was taken to war?" Blake nodded. "And what happened?"

Blake sighed. "He was scarred by the images...at least I believe he was..." She said as Itachi listened "Who wouldn't..." a small whisper he heard. "I just started reading the book, so I haven't gotten far, but the last thing I read was that he had thrown himself off the cliff, then I stopped due to, well you know."

Itachi nodded. "You just started reading the book, yet you seem connected to the boy and the story so far, Why?" He questioned her.

Blake looked at him. "I know it's suppose to be fiction, but..." Blake looked down "For some reason, the way it's written and how he explains everything, it's as if he was there, he witnessed it all, as if he was that little boy."

"I see." He stood from the couch as Blake followed him with her eyes as he moved a few books on the bookshelf and reached towards the back grabbing a book that she recognized by the cover as he walked back to the couch and handed her the book. "I was planning on giving you the book, but as I saw you already had a copy..."

Blake opened the book and her eyes widened. It was signed for her by "Jiraiya". "How did you?"

"We are close, you could say." Itachi sat down on the other end of the couch "Go ahead and get comfortable."

Blake looked at him. "You already know what happens, don't you?"

Itachi nodded. "I do."

"Then why?"

"To see how far you've gotten." He answered "Wouldn't want to spoil anything for you."

Blake laughed lightly. "Thank you." Blake watched as Itachi went back to reading his book as she moved closer to him and lay on the couch, placing her head on his lap, as she opened her own book.

As she read her book, she would peak away from it and look at Itachi, to see if he was uncomfortable, but he would always be reading and when it looked like he would look at her, she hid behind the book and smiled.

* * *

Classes had ended, Nanami and the other girls were headed back to their rooms, but instead they all headed to Nanami's room knowing very well that Blake would be in there with Itachi.

They were going to open the door, but Nanami stopped. They all looked at her as she motioned them to be quiet as she placed her ear onto the door and the other girls except Weiss, who rolled her eyes, did the same.

 _"Mmmm, that's the spot."_ They could hear Blake saying _"Oh yeah, this is the best..."_

"What is she talking about?" Ruby whispered

"You're too young." Yang replied as she covered Ruby's ears

"W-wha-"

The door opened and the three girls went tumbling in as Weiss walked in and looked around before sitting down at the table with Blake, who was eating some sushi.

"What are you doing?" Itachi questioned them

"That's what we should be asking you!" Nanami said

"What were you doing to our little innocent Blake!?" Yang questioned

Itachi blinked then motioned them to look at Blake. They turned to face her and they saw her eating sushi.

"..."

"..."

Ruby tilted her head. "So what's going on?"

Itachi looked at her and smiled. "Nanami doesn't like eating fish, and Yang is mad that I didn't make her any food."

"That makes sense." Ruby said as Itachi patted her head "I want cookies..."

Itachi chuckled. "I've refilled the jar." Ruby in an instant was gone from beside him and in the kitchen munching on cookies. "There's dessert in the fridge." Weiss was already looking in the fridge with Yang beside her as he looked at Nanami "And there's Dango in th-" Nanami was gone and already eating a dango stick as he sighed.

The girls all sat around the table as they looked at him. "You should really be resting right now." Weiss started

"...but you can join us if you want." Nanami said

Itachi blinked. "I'm going to shower." Weiss, Blake and Yang stopped eating. "You should get your stuff ready for your date, Nanami." He said walking into the bathroom with a change of clothes as he closed the door.

Ruby stood up swiftly from her seat. "I forgot! I'm supposed to be studying with Team JNPR!" She said as running out of the room.

"Wait, you have a date?!" Yang asked

Nanami nodded. "Sun asked me out."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Blake asked

Nanami shrugged. "I just need to bathe and change."

"You already know what you're going to wear?" Weiss questioned her as Nanami nodded in reply "What time is he picking you up?"

"In a few hours." Nanami looked at the clock "I'm going to be out most of the night, so..." She looked at Blake "Can you look after Itachi, please?"

"I'll look after him." Yang volunteered and Nanami made an X formation with her arms "What? Why not?!"

"Because I want your help with something else." Nanami smirked and Yang rose a brow "And is no one going to say anything about Ruby saying she was going to "study"?" The girls blinked but then waved it off.

"It's only fair that Blake looks after him tonight." Weiss said taking a sip of her drink "Ruby would fall asleep before he does, and I already helped him last night."

"Hmmm." Nanami smiled.

"What?" Weiss asked

"I can't believe you two are actually sharing." Nanami smirked as she looked from one to the other "The face he'll make...if he even makes one that is."

"We may have had our differences in the past, but..." Blake looked at Weiss

"...but it's different now. We've moved past that, we resolved any issues we had with the other, and we've become great friends." Weiss smiled and Blake nodded.

"Is there room for one more?" Yang teased

"No!" They said in unison

Yang laughed. "I'm kidding, kidding. Though, I am worried about you two." Weiss and Blake looked at her in question as she sighed. "None of you have tried to make a move on him!" Yang slammed a hand on the table "Have you even kissed him yet?" They shook their head. "If you don't make a move, then one of his fangirls might!" Yang crossed her arms "And now, you two have more enemies, and love rivals! With every girls trying to get a hold on him, especially the girls from the other schools."

Nanami shook her head. "Now, now. Take your time, Itachi wouldn't want any of you to do something you weren't comfortable with doing yet." Nanami looked towards the bathroom then back at the girls. "Just be yourselves, he likes the two of you how you're, don't try to change yourselves because you think he would like you differently." With that Nanami stood up and grabbed some clothes as Itachi walked out of the bathroom in some shorts and a shirt, his hair loose and still wet.

"Let me help you with that." Weiss said as she grabbed his towel as he sat down on the bed and she helped him dry his hair "Your hair is almost as long as mine."

Nanami walked towards the bathroom, but not before looking at Blake. She motioned her to go with Itachi and Weiss and pointed at the brush near the lamp next to his bed.

Blake stood from the table and walked up to the two as she grabbed the brush. "I'll brush your hair." She said getting on his bed next to Weiss.

Nanami stood next to Yang. "I sent you a message on your scroll." Yang looked up at her, piece of cake in her mouth "It's a little thing I saw last night, and something I'll need you to do tonight." Yang rose a brow but nodded and gave her a thumbs up before Nanami headed into the bathroom.

As Yang finished her piece of cake, she stood up and waved at the trio. "I'm going to go back to our room and check on Zwei."

Weiss got off the bed. "I actually have something to take care of too." Weiss said removing the towel from Itachi's head. "I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?"

Itachi smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Weiss."

* * *

Weiss and Yang left the room and were back in their own as Weiss sat at her desk and started doing an assignment from class. Yang was on her bed as she took out her scroll and opened up the message from Nanami. Her eyes widened as she sat up swiftly and looked at Weiss before she began to grin.

"Hey Weiss."

"Yeah?" Weiss said not stopping from doing her assignment.

"You didn't come back from Itachi's room last night." Weiss stopped for a second before continuing her work "So where did you sleep?"

"What kind of question is that?" Weiss asked her teammate, not turning around to face her "I slept on Nanami's bed."

Yang's grin widened. "Is that so?" Yang laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?" Weiss turned in her seat to face Yang

"I just thought maybe you had it in you to sleep in his bed with him." Yang answered as she plopped back down on her bed looking at the photo "Maybe get nice and close, enough to cuddle with him, maybe even give him a kiss in his sleep."

"I didn't kiss him!" Weiss shouted

Yang smirked. "You admit to not kissing him, but you won't deny sleeping with him?" She questioned her white haired teammate "Hmm?" Yang looked at Weiss's cheeks turning pink "You did!"

Weiss swiftly turned in her seat facing away from Yang. "I was cooling him down as he slept, then he pulled me down into the bed and, and..."

"And you stayed there because you liked it, didn't you!" Yang shot off her bed as she spun the chair Weiss was on so she would face her. "Cooling him down or keeping yourself warm?" Yang showed her the photo she had received. "Which ever it was, you sure were enjoying being held by him and you holding him close to you."

"W-Where did you get that?!" Weiss questioned as she then narrowed her eyes in realization "Nanami."

"So tell me, how was it?" Yang asked

"You're not going to stop even if I tell you."

"Nope." Yang replied

* * *

Hours had passed, Nanami had left on her date, Itachi and Blake were currently reading their books, again. Itachi lay in his bed, as Blake now wearing one of Nanamis' tops and shorts lay on the other.

"What?!" Blake said

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Blake sighed and put the book down as she turned onto her side to face Itachi as he did the same. "His clan is throwing a Coup d'etat, his bestfriend, Shisui, just sacrificed his own life, and they're blaming him for his death?!"

"Ah, so you've made it that far?" Itachi asked as she nodded. "Tell me, what do you think of the clan, and their reasons for the Coup."

Blake looked down. "It's not much different like how the Faunus were treated." Blake answered placing a bookmark on the page "We were feared, we were blamed, and discriminated..." she closed the book and placed it on the nightstand in between the beds "...but trying to overthrow the government, the village, it will only lead to more conflict. They just ended a war not so many years ago, and the coup would cause civil war and then it will escalate as the other villages would take advantage of the inner conflict and it would cause an other world war."

"You think they should try to resolve it peacefully?" Itachi questioned

"Yes, but... they're too stubborn." Blake answered which caused Itachi to chuckle. "What?"

"You're not wrong about that." Itachi replied as his chuckled died out 'They were too stubborn... and because of my failure in attempting to bring a stop the the coup, look what happened.' Itachi looked at his hands as they were replaced with bloody hands from that night.

 _Ita- Ita- tachi- Itachi._

Itachi blinked as the blood was gone. He then heard his name once more and looked to the side. "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

Blake looked at him a bit worried. "Are you okay? You kinda spaced out just now."

Itachi nodded. "I'm fine, I must be getting tired." Itachi let out a small yawn "I'm going to get some rest, you can stay up longer if you wish, the light doesn't bother me." Itachi placed the book on the nightstand.

Blake shook her head. "I'm going to get some rest too." She said as she turned off the light and the room was dark, but she could still see clearly in the dark. "Good night." Blake turned away from Itachi as he was removing his shirt, but she managed to catch a small glimpse of his abs and toned chest.

"Good night."

During the middle of the night, Blake opened her eyes slowly as she looked around her vision blurry. She saw Itachi laying on his side, his left arm under his pillow and the covers had moved lower. Blake got out of bed groggily as she made her way to the restroom.

A few moments later, she was walking back to bed, not fully awake and vision blurry, she went straight to the closest source radiating some warmth. She got into the bed and scooted back some as she felt her back hit what she assumed to be the wall. A wall which felt so nice and warm as she slowly and steadily fell back to sleep.

 **An Hour Later**

Yang slowly and quietly snuck out of her room and made her way towards Itachi's. She opened the door as quietly a she could and closed it once she was in without waking up Itachi or Blake. She tiptoed slowly towards the beds as she grinned widely.

'You were right!'

Nanami's bed was empty. As for Itachi's, both he and Blake were in his bed. They both lay on their side as Blake was facing away from him, her back resting against his stomach, his arm wrapped around her as her lower half was pressed against his, his leg in between hers.

'This is gold!'

Yang grabbed her scroll and took multiple pictures from different angles, but then she stopped and slightly froze when Itachi moved slightly an his hand had wondered up to Blake's chest and gently squeezed one of her breast, causing Blake to let out a light moan.

Yang took one more picture. 'Better get out of here before I see something else happen.' with that Yang left quietly without waking the two up.

Back in her own room, yang sent two pictures to Nanami with a thumbs up emoji. "Mission Accomplished."

* * *

Nanami was in bed, the sheets covering her as she heard her scroll indicate she had gotten a message. She threw the sheets back exposing her bare upper body and grabbed her scroll as she opened the message from Yang and smirked.

"I swear they need to get laid."

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I've been waiting for this type of development to happen." Nanami placed her scroll back to the side and smirked "Now where were we again, Sunny boy?"

She was then flipped over onto her back as Sun was now hovering above her. "I believe it was my turn to be on top."

* * *

The next morning, Blake moved slightly as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times seeing the empty bed on the other side of the room, but thought nothing of it. Closing her eyes once more deciding to sleep in this Saturday morning, she shifted turning around as she wrapped an arm around Itachi without thinking and snuggled up closer, placing her forehead on his chest.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that her eyes shot open and she came into full view of Itachi's chest. She blinked a few times before her face started burning up. She could feel herself get hotter as Itachi pulled her body closer to his.

'How did this happen?!' She questioned herself as she looked up at Itachi's sleeping face. Her eyes lingering on his lips as she shook her head 'What am I thinking?!' Itachi moved again as it looked as if he were beginning to awaken 'Crap! Did I wake him? How am I going to explain this situation?!'

Itachi was waking up as he felt something soft pressed against his abdomen. More like two soft objects. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down, his eyes being met with that of Blake's.

Itachi blinked. 'Again?'

"I, uhh...I can e-"

"You don't have to." Itachi said not breaking contact from Blake and smiled when he noticed she was blushing. 'This is the first time I see her like this.'

"Why are you smi-"

The two stopped as the door handle slightly jiggled. Blake's eyes widened as she hurriedly attempted to leave the bed, but she ended up getting tangled in the bed sheets and fell off the bed pulling Itachi down with her.

"Itachi, Blake, I hope you're awake, I brought food fr-" Nanami froze seeing the two on the floor, Blake straddling Itachi whose hands were on her hips, Blake was leaned forward as her lips and Itachi's were connected. "Oh boy, pardon me. I'll leave these here." Nanami placed the food on the table "Have some when you're done!" Nanami left the room, closing the door. "Onee-chan, don't go in there right now!"

Blake pulled away and sat up, but was still on Itachi. She blushed madly and looked away, a hand on his chest and the other touching her lips. Blake looked behind her as the door opened once more.

"Huh? Why not?" They heard Isane outside the door "Itachi promised to accompany us-" Isane blinked a few times, seeing their position, the very little clothing that Blake wore. "I apologize for the intrusion." The door slammed closed before opening up again "Remember to take your pill? Need to take mi-" Her face was met by a pillow as she stumbled back out of the room, closing the door.

"I swear those two..." Itachi sighed, he looked at Blake who had not moved from on top of him and yet his hands had not moved away from her, feeling something warm inside his chest "Maybe we should get up before someone else, barges in."

The door opened once more, but only Nanami's hand was seen as she reached the handle and locked the door but before she closed it, Isane reached inside with the pillow and threw it at them causing Blake to get hit and her lose balance before she was laying on him, their faces close to the others.

"I..."

There it was again, he was feeling some warmth inside him, he hadn't felt this warmth since Izumi, and now he was feeling it again. No, he's felt it before, recently, with both Weiss and Blake but had ignored it. Itachi didn't realize when his hand had moved and began caressing her cheek, but he knew what he wanted. So, he slowly inched forward, closing his eyes as his lips met Blake's.

Her eyes widened, but then they softened as she closed hers, and reciprocated the kiss. She didn't know when or how and didn't care at the moment, but they had somehow made it back on the bed.

* * *

Isane and Nanami walked away from the room as the rest of Team RWBY were exiting their.

"I thought you girls would still be asleep." Isane said

"Professor Cerulean!" Ruby waved at her "I wanted to but noooo "It's Saturday, we should go out and do something instead of playing video games all day"." She mocked Weiss and pouted at her direction.

Nanami chuckled. "You could join us if you girls want."

"Surprised to see you here early, I thought you would still be w-" Yang stopped as Nanami gave her a pointed glare "I mean... you were going to message me so we could meet up."

Weiss rose a brow, Ruby thought nothing of it, and Isane looked in between the two before catching a different scent coming from her younger sister.

"Shouldn't we tell Itachi and Blake?" Weiss questioned

"Itachi and Blake are actually still asleep." Nanami scratched the back of her head "Itachi not being at One Hundred percent, he still needs some rest."

"Blake usually sleeps in on the weekend, so I don't think she'll want to go and she just bought that new book, so I'm sure she'll be focused on it." Yang told Weiss as she nodded.

"Now that we have finished that, let's go!" Nanami and the others started walking but noticed Weiss turn to look at the room where Itachi and Blake were currently in before turning back forward 'Yeah, that's what she's focusing on, you need to get you some too.' Nanami chuckled as Isane put a hand on her shoulder "What is it?"

"Why do you smell like monkey?" Isane smiled as Nanami paled "Now that I think about it, you were up pretty early, not something you would do." Nanami began to sweat lightly screaming internally at Yang to help her, but then Isane added a small amount of pressure "And I smell blood...so little sister, is there something you want to tell your loving older sister?"

Nanami laughed nervously. "I woke up to the Sun?"

Isane let go of her and wore a smile. Nanami felt chilly as Isane walked up to the girls.

 **Somewhere Else**

Sun was eating in Vale with his team.

"Where did you go last night anyway?" Neptune asked

"Oh, I was just out, ya kn-" Sun felt a chill go down his spine and hastily looked around 'What was that?!'

 **And there we go! Another chapter down! Hope you enjoyed this one and well ahem, they got some, if you know what I mean XD. This chapter actually came out longer than I expected lol. Thank you to all who have taken the time to read the story, those who fave, follow, etc! I'll see ya next chapter! Buh-Bye! :)**

 **ABC5dashboard- Would he really be a White Knight though? He's more of the, doing stuff in the shadows type.**

 **trollzor69- Are you pleased now, mortal?!**

 **Max Moreno- He is and you're right, they're there to protect him from those savages! From what I know, Blake's Dad was the chieftain/ head/ leader on Menagerie, but I do have something planned that has to do with the Cerulean sisters, which will affect Itachi in a better way, but that will be later on.**

 **Asura435- I have not, he may be ill, but he can still hold his own against any of the characters from Ruby. Though I'm pretty sure he doesn't move at a speed that fast, not even shinobi faster than he, but I understand what you're saying. That he's practically the fastest in the RWBY universe. He isn't the type for bonds, if he was still living in the Elemental Nations due to him being an Ex-Akatsuki and stuff, but here, no one knows who he is, no one knows of the sins he has committed, he's an anomaly, he doesn't worry about having to be on guard 24/7 even though he always is. He doesn't have to worry about his friends, comrades being targeted for who he is. I don't take it as a flame, and he hasn't been nerfed, even with his sickness he would over power the strongest huntsmen in Remnant. He just chooses not to, give them a fighting chance, let them think they are doing something.**

 **andresskorskiruiz- Thank you and here you go!**

 **razmire- Thank you, I very much appreciate it. Oh she saw it and she has and will continue XD**

 **keybladelight- She saw it and has already begun teasing XD They will find out, it's actually coming up in a few chapters.**

 **Neema Amiry- Yeah it's been a while, right?**

 **Empyrean Asura- 1)Yes, yes it is! 2)now that I read it in your comment... it does... 3)The person the reference comes from will actually make a short appearance. 4) There are many way to mask/change a scent. As for the voice, the mask muffles his voice and he could always change it by speaking in a lower tone or pitch, such as Obito did when he was acting as Tobi or Kakashi when he was walking around without his mask and dressed up as a photographer? Reporter? I forgot.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own either series or any of their characters!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 15**

Just as Itachi had said and promised. He was still staying in bed during the day, after classes and making sure he rested. He would take his medication regularly as instructed and under the supervision of one of the girls and thanks to them he was beginning to feel much better and thought he would have plenty of free time in the upcoming days before _**that**_ day came. That was until Ozpin paid him a visit about an hour and a half after he and Blake had finished getting busy...stating that he would have to attend a formal party honoring Team RWBY for apprehending Roman Torchwick, that the government decided to throw, the day before _**that**_ day.

Itachi had left his room without any problems since Nanami or any of the others were not there to make sure he actually stayed in bed. He smiled knowing that these people cared about him, that they were people he could call friends, especially Nanami and Isane who even after finding out about his past, were still beside him and had even gotten closer than before.

Itachi walked out of the dorms, it was later in the day so the sun wasn't high in the sky, but there was enough light out for students to take a nice stroll around the school and even relax under a tree or at the court yard.

Itachi heard a faint bark and looked up, he had been directly under Team RWBY's dorm. He tilted his head as he saw someone jump out the window and began to fall. Itachi leaped up into the air and caught the person in his arms and carried her bridal style.

"Mind telling me why you jumped out the window?" Itachi questioned the girl

Blake's eyes widened as she looked away, pink shading her cheeks. The two landed as Itachi kept her in his arms as she finally looked at him.

"I... I'm not good with dogs." Blake answered then pointed at the top of her head "You know, with me being a cat Faunus..."

Itachi chuckled and gave her a gentle smile.

"Blake are you okay?!" They heard Ruby shout as she looked down at them from the window "Oh, hey Itachi!" She waved.

"Itachi for the save!" Yang said fist pumped

"What are you doing out of your room?!" Weiss shouted and pointed a finger at him "You're supposed to be recuperating! Blake take him to his room!"

Itachi then felt a small glare coming from Blake. "She has a point, Itachi."

"Don't make me come down there!" Weiss shouted

Itachi sighed and let Blake down on her feet as he let her take hold of his hand as she escorted him back to his room. "You need to take better care of yourself."

"Itachi, can you take Zwei for a walk tomorrow?!" Yang shouted as Zwei appeared in Ruby's arms and Itachi gave her a thumbs up.

"Thank you!" Ruby shouted

Zwei barked.

"No he cannot, he need to rest up!" Weiss told her teammates

"Oh come on Weiss, he looks way better than he had before." Yang stated while rolling her eyes

"I say he needs to rest more!"

"What are you his mother?" Ruby giggled

"No!" Weiss crossed her arms "I just want to make sure he's healthy." Weiss turned to look away from the two.

Yang grinned. "So you want to be his nurse, huh?"

Weiss rose a brow. "What are you scheming?"

Yang took out her scroll and was typing on it before showing Weiss. "We can get you and Blake to wear these, then he'll surely beg to be nursed back to health by the two of you!"

Weiss looked at the scroll as her face turned to a deep shade of red and steam coming out of her head. "Absolutely not!"

Ruby rose a brow. "What is it?"

Yang quickly tucked her scroll away before Ruby could see it. "Sorry Rubes, but it's only for older kids."

Ruby pouted. "I'm a big kid!"

 **Next Day**

Itachi was walking with Zwei around Vale for part of the day thinking about how he would tell his friends about him being Reaper, and to top it off tomorrow night would be the night he would face off against Red Hood. Zwei placed his paws on Itachi's leg feeling that he seemed a bit worried. Itachi smiled and pet Zwei, scratching behind his ear and gently petting him.

Itachi paused when he felt a large amount of power coming from the direction of the venue where the awards ceremony would be taking place. He wondered how he had not felt it before but assumed it must be one of the employee's at the venue who must be setting up and getting ready for the event tomorrow. Through out the walk he could still feel the power but it was gradually decreasing as the position of the sun began to go down. Most of the walk was mostly him following Zwei, letting the small dog lead him through the city, but Zwei must have felt the energy as well as he seemed to be heading towards the venue.

Itachi lightly chuckled when he noticed what Zwei had actually been making his way towards. It was a food stand and even Itachi could smell the deliciousness. Zwei looked at Itachi then looked at the stand before looking back at him.

"Fine, but don't tell Ruby or Yang." Itachi told the pup who barked and wiggled his butt.

Itachi purchased some food from the vendor and walked towards a bench, Zwei at his side as he sat down and placed the food beside him as Zwei jumped on the bench and began eating his portion.

They were close enough to the Venue that Itachi could pinpoint where the energy was coming from and as he suspected it had been from one of the staff handling the event tonight. Itachi was going to eat his portion when he noticed that it had disappeared, and the only culprit it could've been was his small furry friend, who at the moment simply smiled at him.

"Come on, let's head back." Itachi told Zwei as he stood and Zwei jumped off the bench and followed.

On their way back, Zwei went ahead of Itachi and began barking at the entrance of an alleyway. When Zwei ran into the alleyway Itachi sped up his walking and followed as he found Zwei who seemed to be protecting something from a bigger dog. The dog had been knocked away before taking a step forward, but Itachi made his presence know to the dog who growled at Itachi and was about to attack, but Itachi glared at the dog his Sharingan activating as the dog moved his head down before running away.

Itachi deactivated his Sharingan which he only used to intimidate the dog as he turned to Zwei who had been nudging at something. Itachi stepped beside Zwei and crouched as he heard a small meow. Zwei move aside to let Itachi see two small kittens, a white one with blue eyes and a black one with amber eyes. He tilted his head wondering why they seemed familiar as if he had seen them before.

Itachi pet Zwei. "Good job." Zwei barked as Itachi took hold of the two kittens "We can't leave them here or another animal could try to hurt them."

* * *

Itachi was in the room with Zwei and the kittens, who seemed to be roaming around getting to know the place after Itachi had given them a bath. Zwei followed the kittens making sure they wouldn't get hurt as the door opened and Nanami entered.

"Hey Itachi, Zwe-" Nanami blinked a few times as she saw the two kittens run up to Itachi who was sitting on the floor "Those are cats."

"Hn."

"Why are there cats in our room?"

"They seemed to have been abandoned, and were about to get eaten before Zwei stepped in to save them." Itachi answered as Zwei barked in response

Nanami walked towards her bed and sat on the floor as the kittens slowly approached her and they climbed onto their lap and she gently pet them.

"Are we keeping them?"

"Would you be fine with that?"

"As long as they don't try to eat me."

"Then we'll keep them." Itachi stated

Itachi watched the kittens interact with Nanami as she got a good look at them and smirked before looking up at him. "I see why you took a liking to these cats."

"What do you mean?" He questioned with a small tilt of the head

Nanami laughed lightly. "They have quite the resemblance to your girlfriends."

"They a-"

Nanami rolled her eyes. "Oh please, save your breath, I know you already had sex with Blake." Nanami sighed and shook her head "If you ask me they probably wouldn't mind sharing you, actually that's kind of what it seems they're currently doing, you could even do a threesome!" Nanami held the kittens up close to Itachi's face who glared at her for that comment "Now tell me they don't resemble, Weiss and Blake."

Itachi took a second glance at the kittens and had to admit that they did resemble the two girls due to their hair and eyes. Even Zwei had taken a good look at them and nodded in agreement.

"So have you thought of any names for these..." Nanami held the kittens up before placing them back down "...girls."

"I was thinking Kuro and Shiro."

Nanami rose a brow. "Why does it sound like you're literally calling them Black and White?" Itachi blinked and Nanami sighed. "No, how about Ice and Shadow!"

Itachi shook his head. "Kuroka and Koneko?"

Nanami shook her head. "I feel like that's already taken."

Itachi sighed. "Snow and Yami?" Zwei barked.

Nanami had her arms crossed and was thinking as she nodded. "I like that." Nanami pet the kittens "Welcome to the family, Snow and Yami." Zwei barked and wiggled his butt "And of course you're part of our family too, Zwei!"

Itachi looked at the clock on the nightstand. "It's almost time for the ceremony."

"I'm not going." Nanami stated as Itachi looked at her "It'll be boring and it's not like I have to be there, Team JNPR weren't told to attend so it shouldn't be a problem if I don't."

"Everyone one will attend, they just won't stay for the party." Itachi stated as Nanami groaned "You can head back with them if you'd like, I'm sure Blake and Yang will not stay around either. And if you're worried about them..." Itachi motioned to Zwei and the kittens "...I'll be leaving a clone while we're gone."

Nanami giggled. "Yang will probably have few drinks before coming back." Nanami smirked and nodded "Fine, I'll go, but I'm going with the others, knowing you, you'll leave early to get there before the others."

* * *

Nanami was right. He walked through the large venue making his way towards the main hall where he felt the power come from earlier. He opened the door to enter when the power disappeared. He looked around only seeing a few of the waiters and waitresses finishing setting up.

He passed by seeming to be looking around, checking if any of them had released the large amount of power he had felt earlier, but he felt nothing from them, he then turned to face a man behind the bar, making sure all the drinks were in order and the glasses were clean. The man seemed to be in his late 30's or mid 40's, he had orange hair and wore glasses, he was dressed in the usual bartender attire so nothing seemed off about him, but Itachi felt something inside him telling him to approach the man.

The man must have noticed him looking his way as he smiled giving him a simple nod. Itachi returned the nod before walking up to the man and sitting on one of the stools.

"Sake please."

Itachi was not one to drink, but his time in the Akatsuki would have him drinking during a few occasions. He had never let his drinking go over his head, especially when there were S-Class rogue nin at your side.

The bartender placed the drink in front of him. "Thank you." Itachi said, taking a sip of his drink.

The bartender turned away. Itachi looked down or to the side waiting. The reason he grabbed a drink was to keep an eye on this bartender, but Itachi felt very little power coming from him, and every passing minute it seemed that his power was slowly decreasing more than before. Itachi sighed.

"Was it not to your liking?"

Itachi looked at the bartender. "I apologize, I was thinking about something else, the drink was fine." Itachi said as the bartender nodded.

* * *

The party was now ongoing, the ceremony had been completed, and Itachi was currently on the dance floor with the Mayor of Vale's Granddaughter... Itachi had been in a bit of shock when the girl came up to him, the reason being, was her long brown hair, and doe brown eyes that were so familiar to that of Izumi's. Itachi for a second had actually thought it could be his past lover but the girl was missing the small mole under her right eye that Izumi had, and Itachi had to remind himself that there was no way for her to even be alive. He had killed her after all, his first kill that dreaded night and even though she died a peaceful death, it was by his hands, and in his arms that he held her lifeless body.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked

Itachi nodded. "I was just thinking of an old friend."

The song had finished and Itachi was about to walk away but she held onto his hand. He turned to her and rose a brow. "Mind having a drink with me?"

Itachi couldn't exactly say no to one drink. If he did, it would seem improper of him in the eyes of the mayor and those of high stature, so he agreed.

"One drink." Itachi said

She lead him to the bar where the bartender smiled at them. "What may I get you?"

"Sake, please." Itachi said

"You know you can get something better." She said looking at the alcohol on the shelves "Two shots from the top shelf."

Itachi glanced to see the small grin on the girl. The bartender placed the shot glasses in front of the two as the girl clinked her glass on his before taking the shot. Itachi did the same as he had used chakra control to thin out the alcohol, making it less probable of him feeling any effects from it.

"Aaa, that was good!" The girl smiled "Two more."

"I only agreed on one."

She rose a brow. "Oh, so you're going to deny my friendly offer? The small offer of the mayors Granddaughter?" The girl placed a hand on her chin "Hmm...what would he and the council think about a Beacon student refusing a small gesture of friendship?"

"I must apologize, but I'm not much of a drinker, so I wish to keep the alcohol in me at a minimum." Half truth. He could handle his alcohol especially when he can use his chakra to help eliminate the substance in his body before it could take any effect. "Now if you would exc-"

The girl moved closer, now standing in between his legs, a hand on his leg, her face close to his as she moved closer to whisper in his ear. "You're not going anywhere." Her hand moving up his body as she could feel his abs under the black vest and black dress shirt he wore "You see, the moment I walked into the building and I lay eyes on you, I knew I had to have you for myself." She moved her hand up his chest and wrapped it around his neck as she moved back so she could see his face "And what I want, I get."

She closed her eyes and moved in for the kiss, but she was blocked by his hand. She opened her eyes then glared, not just at him, but the pale feminine hand that had gotten in between them that covered his mouth.

"He said no." Weiss glared at the girl "Now get off of him."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, and close friend of Itachi." Weiss didn't like using her status as the heiress of the company, but she would use it this time since the girl was the Mayors granddaughter.

The girl moved away from Itachi as she stood in front of Weiss slightly puffing her chest out. The two girls glared at each other as Itachi grabbed Weiss's hand.

"I'm fine, Thank you. Now let's go." Itachi said standing up from his seat

"Oh no you don't!" The girl tried to move Itachi but failed as she growled "How about a little bet?"

"Hmph, bet?" Weiss said

'I don't like where this is going.' Itachi thought

"One drink, any drink for him." She said pointing at Itachi and motioning at the alcohol "The one he likes the most, keeps him."

Itachi rose a brow. Keep him? Weiss wasn't actually going to agree with somethi-

"Deal."

Itachi blinked. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"To make it fair, you leave for a few minutes so we can choose, you won't know who chose what so it will be a fair game." She said

Itachi walked away. No, this girl wasn't anything like Izumi. He then sighed and hoped Weiss would pick something he would like, and hopefully he would pick the one she had.

"Itachi!" Itachi looked at Ruby who came towards him "What's going on?" Itachi explained as Ruby nodded. "Seems like Weiss is helping you out too." Itachi slightly tilted his head in question "Oh, I was dancing with Mercury and he was getting a bit handsy and I was uncomfortable...but Weiss saved me!" Ruby told him as she saw the red aura glow around Itachi "Everything's fine now, so you don't have to hurt him!"

Itachi offered her his hand as she looked at it curiously. "Will you dance with me?" Ruby was surprised that it showed on her face and he chuckled "We can take it step by step and stop when you would like."

Ruby smiled and placed her hand in his. "I trust you, so of course I'll dance with you." Ruby giggled.

Weiss looked at all the bottles of alcohol, she knew most of them due to the ceremonies she would attend, and how much the people, including her own mother would drink. The other girl had already picked one, a high end and expensive bottle, but Weiss was totally blank at the moment, not being able to figure out which would be to Itachi's taste.

Weiss was feeling perturbed, but then she remembered something. 'Itachi likes sweets...'

Weiss eliminated most of the alcohol on the shelf, but noticed that the ones which were sweeter than the others were still strong that it would kill the sweet taste. Then her eyes landed on a green bottle with the image of a woman in water and the sun shining bright above her.

"Excuse me, could you tell me about that bottle." Weiss pointed at the green bottle "I don't think I've seen it before."

"You have a good eye, Miss Schnee." Th bartender said grabbing the bottle and bringing it to her "This is Bernia Ale from my home country, it's know for it's strong richness and sweetness, it's especially popular among the ladies and anyone with a sweet tooth."

Weiss smirked. "This is my choice."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Finally." She turned to call Itachi over but she saw him dancing with Ruby "I swear he-" She was about to walk towards the two but Weiss stopped her

"Let the song finish." Weiss said

"What? You're just going to let him dance with some other girl?" She asked Weiss who made no move "Aren't you afraid he'll get taken away from you? Isn't that why you came up to us?"

Weiss looked at her. "Of course not. Itachi can dance with who he wants to, I don't control who he is or what he does." Weiss looked at Ruby who was smiling "You see Ruby is actually pretty shy and some guy kinda forced her to dance with him and was getting handsy just a few minutes ago, she was uncomfortable, but look at her now, she's dancing with Itachi and smiling, because she see's him as an older brother, and I know he see's her as a younger sister." Weiss then turned to face the girl "Yet when I saw him interact with you, it was forced, the dancing was forced, his smile, even him sitting with you was, then you decided to force yourself onto him." Weiss shook her head "He was uncomfortable with you, the exact opposite from when he's with us."

The crowd around them clapped for Itachi and Ruby as they walked up to Weiss and the girl who were waiting. Ruby sat to the side and watched.

"Here you go." The bartender said handing him a drink "I went ahead and mixed them around when the girls weren't looking, so not even they know which one they picked."

Itachi nodded and drank the first glass. The bartender then handed him the second glass which he drank a minute later, letting himself enjoy the taste. He set the glass down on the counter as the girls waited for his answer.

"This one, was smooth and strong, but because it was so strong it defeated any taste that it had." He said grabbing the second glass as he then grabbed the first glass "This one on the other hand, Smooth, Rich, and it was Sweet, it all came together to make a great taste, and it also seemed to have an apple taste to it." Itachi set down the second Glass as he gave the first glass to the bartender "This one is the one I enjoyed the most."

The bartender nodded and brought out the bottle from under the counter. "Your choice sir, was Bernia Ale, which Miss Schnee chose."

The girls' eye twitched as she grabbed onto Itachi's arm. "You must have cheated!" She exclaimed glaring at Weiss "You must've given him a hint or-"

"Enough!"

They looked to the side seeing the Mayor walking up to them.

"G-Grandfather, I-"

"That's enough, Blaire." The Mayor said as he looked at Itachi "I apologize for her behavior."

"Grandfather, you ca-"

"I've been watching from a distance, I saw how you tried to force yourself on this young man, trying to use my name and that of the council so you could force him to be with you, and even making such a bet with Ms. Schnee who knows him and seems to genuinely care about the boy." The Mayor shook his head and sighed "We are going to have a talk with your parents about this. Now let's go before you make things worse for yourself." He looked at Itachi once more and bowed apologetically before leaving with his granddaughter.

"Come on Ruby, let's get out of here." Weiss said

Ruby rose a brow. "Aren't you going to take your prize too?" Ruby giggled

"Huh?"

"Itachi is now yours, sooo..."

Weiss turned a light shade of pink as she looked at Itachi. "I'll collect my prize at a different time."

Itachi chuckled. "I still can't believe you went along with it."

"Did you think I would lose?" Weiss questioned as Itachi didn't answer immediately and she placed her hands on her hips "You did, didn't you?!"

"Of course not." Itachi smiled "I'm glad it was you, that I chose."

"I don't fully believe you." Weiss turned away "But, I'll let you off the hook this time." Weiss started walking away with Ruby beside her before she looked back "And don't drink anymore! And don't get back too late!" Itachi chuckled.

"Itachi." Itachi turned around, facing the bartender. "I'd like to speak with you about..." He looked from side to side "Sunshine."

"Sunshine?"

"Your...semblance I believe they call it here." He stated as Itachi narrowed his eyes and sat back down "You get stronger when using it as it slowly increases each second as you can also use Fire."

Itachi shook his head. "It's not exactly that." The bartender rose a brow "When activated I feel invincible, my strength feels immeasurable, but I can't control it and it changes my persona, but tell me how do you know about my Semblance."

The bartender eyes widened. "The One." he then poured Itachi another cup of Bernia Ale "My power is similar to yours, I could feel it when I arrived here and I can't leave until I help you control it. So, we have much to talk about."

"Just who are you?"

The bartender smiled and stroked his mustache. "My name is..."

 **Another one down! It has been a while and I apologize for the wait.**

 **Also, I don't know if some of you noticed about the kittens and when they were listing names they Itachi mentioned Koneko and Kuroka who are from the DXD Universe, which in the future I may or may not do a crossover with Itachi. I'm not 100% sure so don't hold your breath lol Also, I'm sure that most people should know who this bartender is by now! Like I've said before i like throwing in cameos and stuff in these stories.**

 **trollzor69- WRYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **Kage-kitsune9001- It'll happen, it will.**

 **Rio Skyron- Thank you and yes it was! Lol**

 **Mr. Haziq- I did put another but sometimes autocorrect changes it, so yeah...**

 **razmire- Sun: Why? *Sees Isane in the distance as he waves at her but then senses bloodlust* Oh crap *Runs***

 **Isane- Don't you dare run from me monkey boy! *Waving Itachi's Executioners Blade***

 **keybladelight- Oh they did more than just kiss. She is reading it and we'll see her reaction when she gets to that part of the book. Those fangirls will get very jealous and sun is already running lol. That is hilarious and I like that idea! XD Cinder trying to recruit Itachi huh? I can see that. Thank you and I always wondered how cool it would be if Itachi could learn the gentle fist and yeah him teaching Ren is good, since it's a form of martial art for it is called Baguazhang which is a Chinese martial arts which I believe Ren is supposed to be Chinese, if I'm not mistaken. I don't think he'll wear his shinobi headband for that was his past and thi is a new life he's living.**

 **Guest- Are you asking of those two series together? or Itachi being in those? Or the Itachi's from the two stories I have end up meeting in some dimensional crossover concept?**

 **Guest- Thank you!**

 **Unkownguy78- Gary Sue? Do you mean Mary Sue? If so then it's kind of obvious when you have an overpowered character as Itachi in the RWBY universe, he would be. I'm not going to nerf someone insanely strong as Itachi because you think he's too strong. I already have him holding back so he doesn't end up killing someone. Robots? Well...Penny is a robot lol Maybe i'm a robot created by the underworld and you don't even know it! But in all seriousness, if you don't like it, then somewhere on your screen there's a back button or exit button. You don't have to read this or continue so Hasta Luego, Sayonara, Goodbye, Arrivederci, Ciao! Au revoir! WRYYYYYYY!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own either series or any of their characters!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 17**

"My name is Escanor, and I believe that I was brought here to help you." The bartender said as he poured Itachi another glass of Bernia Ale "Sunshine is not something that can be easily controlled, especially during "The One", now tell me, you must have some questions surrounding it."

Itachi looked at the Glass, but set it to the side. "Excuse my rudeness, but how can I believe what you're going to tell me is any true?" Itachi looked at the man who stopped cleaning the glass cup he held "This could be a ploy in attempting to tell you about myself and my semblance."

Escanor set the glass cup down before removing his glasses. "Were you not the one who gravitated towards me, boy?" Itachi's eyes widened for a second before he composed himself. The bartender had bulked up slightly, he seemed to be larger than Ironwood. Escanor chuckled. "Seems I've left the young one speechless. It may not be most noticeable due to the time of day, but I can see that you can feel the difference in power." Escanor put his glasses back on as he slimmed down. "Are you ready to speak?"

Itachi gave him a single nod. "My personality changes when I use my semblance, my flames tend to burn me while activated as well."

Escanor furrowed his brows. "They burn you?" He questioned, Itachi nodded "And how do you change? Just your personality? Or your appearance as well?"

"I don't seem to grow in size, like you have, but my personality seems, Prideful." Itachi answered.

Escanor's brow rose as he looked beside Itachi. "What do you think, Merlin-san?"

"He reminds me of you, but I believe we should put him to a test."

Itachi froze for a second before turning to look towards his side, now seeing a woman with dark hair, wearing a purple dress which seemed quite small and revealing, especially around her chest. How had he not sensed her walk up and sit next to him? How did he not notice her taking and sipping the drink that Escanor had poured for him? He didn't hear footsteps, nor the sound of the stool being moved for her to sit on. He hadn't let anyone sneak up on him since his younger days, when Kushina Uzumaki would babysit him, if anything it was because of her that he was so paranoid, but he didn't hate her for it, if anything it's helped him dearly, yet this woman...Itachi had more questions popping up in his head about these two, but it stopped as he moved slightly as the woman smirked.

"You're not from around here either." Itachi knew it wasn't a question, it was a statement, but before he could say anything she sighed. "Too bad we'll have to wait a few days before I can examine you properly." She took another sip of the drink and smiled "How about it, Escanor?"

Escanor nodded. "If you think it's for the best, than I must agree, Merlin-san." Escanor looked at Itachi whose body language wasn't tense anymore "In two days, before the break of dawn, in the forest next to your school, I assume."

Itachi nodded in confirmation. "I will have to sneak away from them...which is going to be a slight bit more difficult." Itachi whispered lightly, but they had heard.

"You're going to get into trouble, and your girlfriend is going to be stuck to you like glue." Merlin stated as Itachi narrowed his eyes causing her to smirk as she let out a small chuckle as they watched him bow at them before walking off.

"Merlin-san." Escanor said cleaning the now finished glass

"How many times have I told you to stop being so formal, Escanor." Merlin rolled her eyes before leaning on the bar, laying her chin in the palm of her hand as she watched him making a drink for another guest "We've been married for so long now, yet you're still so formal."

Escanor lightly coughed, placing the drink in front of the other guest before returning back to the mage. "Merlin." He said, a small tint of pink adorning his cheeks causing Merlin to smile "Did you bring her?"

Merlin nodded. "Of course I did, she's actually been weighing me down."

 **Two Hours Later**

Itachi had returned to the academy an hour and half ago and was currently, in the weight room. He was doing pull ups, large weights were on a chain that was wrapped around his waste. He stopped when he heard the doors open and in came Nanami, wearing black shorts and a white tank top.

"Hey look, we kinda match." Nanami said seeing Itachi in white shorts and a tight black shirt that hugged his muscles "You know we could sell pictures of you working out, we could make big money!"

"I thought you would be with Sun, or the others."

"What, can't I come workout with my teammate?"

Itachi stopped as he dropped down, he took the weights off and placed them back in their spot. "You hate working out." Itachi stated as he walked past her.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked him

"I'm done for the day, I'm heading back to our room, but please, go ahead and work out, it'll help you handle Samehada better."

Nanami blinked twice before looking at the equipment then shaking her head as she followed Itachi back to their room. Itachi didn't need to look back to know that Nanami was trailing behind him as he let out a small sigh. He knew she wasn't going to leave his side and try to keep an eye on him. They were passing Team RWBY's room, when Jaune and Ren exited.

"Oh, Itachi, buddy, let's have some fun at our GUYS night out." Jaune nudged his elbow

Itachi blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Nanami, come on! We have an extra VIP pass for you!" Yang grabbed onto her arm and dragged her into the room "We're going to party!"

"Wait, Yang, I can't I have to keep an eye on Itachi a-"

"You heard Jaune, he's going to guys night with him and Ren." Ruby waved her off

Nanami looked back seeing Ren and Jaune drag Itachi into their room. Nanami grabbed her scroll and proceeded to message Isane before putting her scroll away.

"Atleast let me change into something first!" Nanami lightly growled 'Somehow this is Itachi's doing, I know it.'

"It was pretty cool that Itachi got us these passes for tonight." Yang said as Nanami face-palmed to which the girls rose a brow "You okay there?"

"So this is his doing..." Nanami walked out of the room and towards hers.

 **With Itachi**

Itachi sat with Ren on the bed as Jaune was showing them his childhood photo album.

"Is this the super fun part of the night, or...?" Ren questioned

Jaune jumped off the bed. "You're right! Let me get the spinach dip, I've got two."

"Why am I here." Itachi asked himself as Ren placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, Itachi sighed as he stood off the bed "Jaune, I just worked out so I must go and get cleaned up."

Jaune looked at him with puppy dog eyes as his lower lip quivered. "But...B-But..."

Itachi massaged his temples feeling a small headache forming as he sighed. "There's a public onsen that we can go to in Vale." Ren had already grabbed his towel and had swiftly changed into a Yukata seeming ready to go "We can relax there for a while, maybe even grab some food after." Jaune lightened up and grabbed his towel and some floaties, which Itachi immediately took away and threw them on Jaune's bed "It's not a pool, now grab-" Itachi then felt a Yukata draped over his shoulder as he looked at Ren "You've been wanting to go haven't you?" Ren nodded in response as he passed one to Jaune as well.

 **30 Minutes Later**

They had finally made it to the onsen, as they walked through a blue curtain and into the changing area. They proceeded removing their Yukatas and placing them in their individual baskets as they each wrapped the small towel around their waist, Jaune replicating what Itachi and Ren do. They walked into the bath as they headed to the shower area where they all sat down and began cleaning themselves thoroughly.

"Have you two been here before?" Jaune questioned them

"No, I only just found out about this place the other week, but haven't had time to come." Ren answered shampooing his hair

Jaune looked at Itachi. "I come once a week, but haven't been able to for the past two weeks until now." Jaune nodded as he saw Itachi's towel falling and caught sight of something which made him look away swiftly and was in shock, Itachi looked at him "Is something the matter?"

Jaune shook his head. "No, nothings wrong?" He replied draping his towel over his private area and turned the water off as he stood "I'm going to head in."

Itachi and Ren finished shortly after as they tied their long hair up before entering the calming hot laid back and felt relaxed, letting a breath of relief.

"This feels really nice." Jaune stated

"Sure is." Ren said

"Hn."

They were quiet for a few minutes, Ren looking at Itachi and seeing the mark on his upperarm.

"Is that a tattoo?" Ren asked

"It is."

"Whoa! When did you get it?" Jaune asked

"When I was 11."

"What?!" Jaune rose his voice "Your parents were okay with that?!"

"Please lower your voice so we don't disturb the others." Itachi said as Jaune looked around and Itachi pointed over to a wall as they heard female voices "My mother wasn't ecstatic about it."

"Your father was?" Ren questioned

Itachi sat straight and looked at the two. "The village I grew up in had their own type of security and huntsmen, those who were deemed to be some of the strongest or showed to be at a level above others, would be placed into a certain branch."

"So you were pretty strong since you were small." Jaune said, Itachi gave him a single nod "So what did this branch do?"

Itachi looked up at the ceiling. "We were mostly tasked with dealing with disturbances in foreign areas, even countries, but we also..." Itachi looked at them "..we did assassinations."

Jaune's eyes widened. "You mean grimm right?"

"I don't believe he simply means grimm, Jaune." They looked a Itachi who agreed with Ren "Being a huntsmen means you will have to go through many obstacles, and at some point in life we may end up having to kill a person..."

"Still...to make a certain group do that, and young kids..."

"They don't allow anyone under 13 join." Itachi stated

"You were a rare exception." Ren said as Itachi nodded

"For how long?" Jaune asked

"I joined at 11, then was promoted to Anbu Captain at age 12, but my records were changed to 13, the legal minimum age allowed before I left." Itachi explained

"Why did you leave?" Ren questioned

Itachi let out a gentle breath. "My clan, my family were massacred." Their eyes widened "There was nothing left, I had lost everything and everyone."

"I-I apologize." Ren bowed his head "I didn't know."

"I'm sorry, Itachi."

"It's fine, they may be gone, but they will always live on inside me." Itachi stated closing his eyes 'Both in my heart and in my nightmares.' Itachi blinked a few times and chuckled "I didn't mean to bring the mood down, so how about we enjoy this guys night and have some real fun after we get out of here?"

Jaune grinned. "Oh yeah!"

"Let's rock." Ren said

Jaune grinned. "Wait, so does that mean you're younger than us?" He questioned

 **With the Girls**

The girls were having a great time dancing as the current song finished and they decided to sit at their VIP booth. One of the staff brought them their drinks, most being alcoholic except for Weiss and Ruby's.

"Isn't this great?!" Yang shouted

"Hell yeah!" Nanami shouted her face a bit red

"How many has she had?" Weiss asked

"Does it matter?" Blake said as Weiss rose a brow "She's having fun."

"Um, I think Blake is looking a bit red." Ruby said looking at her teammate "Maybe you two should slow down with the drinks?"

Yang looked at her. "It's fine Sis, they can handle themselves, they're women!" Yang giggled looking at her and Weiss "While you two are still young adults."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ruby questioned

"Just because we choose not to drink alcohol doesn't make us any less than them." Weiss stated as Yang laughed "What's so funny?!"

"She's not talking about drinking alcohol, princess." Nanami laughed

"Then what are you talking about Yang?" Ruby asked

Yang looked at Blake and smirked. "You see our dear teammate here, got some the other day."

Weiss blinked as she turned to face Blake. "You kissed Itachi?!"

"Oh it was more than just kissing." Nanami whispered as she took another sip of her drink

Weiss's eyes widened, slamming her hands on the table. "You had sex with Itachi!"

"Yes, they fucked!"

Yang was immediately next to Ruby covering her ears. "Hey! Watch what you say infront of my little sister!" Yang glared at Weiss and Nanami "She hasn't had the talk yet!"

"Blake!" Weiss said

Blake was blushing. "Yes, Itachi and I had sexual intercourse..."

Weiss let out a breath and slouched into the booth. "I haven't even kissed him yet..." Weiss grabbed Blake's drink and chugged it down.

"Whoa there, slow down, you shouldn't just chug them down, take it slow." Yang told her as she received a glare from Weiss "Believe me, you're going to end up getting really drunk if you're not careful."

Weiss looked at the empty glass in her hand. "Why?" Weiss quietly said "Do I not appeal to him, is that why he hasn't kissed me?"

"Of course he likes you." Weiss looked at Blake "I asked him if you two had done anything before, do you know want to know what he told me?" Blake asked Weiss who sat up and slowly shook her head "He's happy when he's around you and I, he feels something in his chest when we're with him, the reason he hasn't kissed you isn't because he doesn't find you attractive, but he admitted that he hasn't had a relationship with such affection, he doesn't exactly know what to do, and doesn't know if you want to take a step forward into the relationship."

Nanami nodded. "That sounds like Itachi." Nanami drank the rest of her drink "The only relationship I know of, would be with Izumi, but they only kissed a few times, nothing else..."

Weiss and Blake blinked. "Izumi?" They looked at her in question "Who's Izumi?"

Nanami blinked. "Oh crap..." The two girls narrowed their eyes at her as she put her hands up in defeat "Fine, fine. Izumi was Itachi's first girlfriend, but she died when they were 13." The girls eyes widened. "They were childhood friends, she admired him and respected him, not because of his looks, but for who he was. That's all I know, that's all he sh- told me."

"Poor Itachi." Ruby said looking down "He's lost so many..."

"Weiss, Itachi is being cautious, he doesn't want to force a kiss onto you and make you uncomfortable, if you really want to take step forward, then show him that you want it." Nanami stated as Weiss nodded and smiled.

"Good, now that we all know Weiss wants to kiss Itachi, let's get back to d-"

The crowd started screaming from the sound of gun shots and the moment when a body from one of the lounge rooms on the second floor came crashing through the glass and landed on the dance floor.

"Hey, isn't that..." Weiss started

The figure dusted himself off and got his guns ready as more people came rushing out and down the stairs from the second floor. "Everyone get out!"

 **Moments Prior**

Red Hood had been staying low since Torchwick had gotten arrested, he hadn't gotten any word or message from anyone until recently. It had been from Neo, stating that he was to rendezvous with her at the new club. So here he was, in a lounge on the second floor waiting for a few minutes until Neo finally appeared, but not alone, next to her was a tall white fang lieutenant accompanied by other white fang member and some of Juniors men as well.

"Quite the party we have here." Red Hood said leaning on the wall near the corner as he walked up to them and ruffled Neo's hair, but she smacked his hand away "So what's going on?" Red Hood leaned on the bench near the glass "What's with the large gathering?"

"Why were you in Vale during our last operation?" The White Fang Lieutenant started questioning him "How did you know there would be grimm pouring in from the south east border of the town, and how did a couple of brats know of our location?!"

Red Hood stood straight. "What are you trying to say, big guy?" Red Hood moved his hand slightly as all the grunts inside pointed their weapons at him "I was on my way to confront Reaper, who was currently in Vale, I heard the commotion and decided to check things out, I didn't know about the last operation, so how was I supposed to know?" He kept his eyes moving at all times looking from side to side under his helmet "And I have nothing to do with those kids!"

Neo started typing onto her scroll as she showed him the text. _"Then why did you save the girl? She was about to get taken out by the Beowulf, but you killed it right before it could reach take a bite out of her."_

"So I missed the shot and accidentally killed a grimm, so what?"

"I heard you don't miss any shots, yet it's not the first time your shots have not met their intended targets." The White Fang Lieutenant stalked up to him and towered over him as he looked down at him "Ever since you came along, those kids have been on our trail, and have been in our way, our bosses aren't happy about it and that's why you were never told about the last operation."

"I had nothing to do with Torchwick being arrested, and I've helped Adam and your crew many times, I've almost been killed a few times in our run-ins with those kids."

 _"You have, and everytime, it's always reaper, and you just said it 'Almost' you were never gravely hurt and it always seemed as if he wasn't fighting you seriously."_

"Do you think I could be colluding with him, after he betrayed me?"

"We don't think, we know." The White Fang Lieutenant turned away and started walking as Neo followed "Kill him."

Red Hood swiftly unholstered his gun and shot the glass behind him as he jumped away from them as the hail of bullets missed him and hit the wall on the other side of the club. Red Hood landed on the dance floor as he saw 5 familiar girls on the side.

'To think it would be the same club.' He thought after pulling out his second gun "Everyone get out!" he shouted as the people ran for the exit and the white fang members and Juniors men started flooding out of the second floor.

 **Currently**

The girls had taken cover as they watched Red Hood run towards a table and flip it onto its side as he took cover and started shooting back as he hit his targets head on. They took out their scrolls and hailed for their weapons as the lockers shot in through the roof and they collected their weapons. As they retrieved their weapons there was a bright light behind and them, they turned seeing many of the members seemed to be stunned as Red Hood charged towards the stairs taking out anyone who gets in his way.

"What's going on?" Ruby questioned using her semblance to speed into some white fang members knocking them down the stairs

"I though they were on the same side?" Weiss questioned using her glyphs to swiftly run on the wall and beside a grunt before she knocked him down

"Something must've happened!" Nanami started shooting aura beams from Samehada as she jumped back dodging a chainsaw from above "What the hell! This guy is huge!"

Blake recognized the White Fang Lieutenant as she ran towards him planning to strike him, but he waved the chainsaw around as she bent backwards and slid on her knees avoiding the chainsaw from cutting her in half.

"Two on one, not bad."

"Make that three on o-" Yang was about to punch him but was kicked in the head and went crashing into the wall, before she removed herself from it "The hell was that?" The debris cleared as she saw the girl from the train sitting on the bar, a leg over the other as she smirked at her "Oh, this is rematch you little..." She stopped as a white fang member came flying crashing into the wall next to her

Red Hood was heading up the stairs, shooting a grunt in the leg as he used him as a shield and pushed forward, shooting the others either in the legs or the shoulders. He threw the white fang member away and started tossing the others down to the bar as he was met with some of Juniors men.

"Look, Junior and I have a good understanding, so this is what I'm going to do, you have ten seconds to put your guns down and leave the building, don't look back and you're home free. After that? I'll take it as a personal request on your part that I Kill every last one of you, You've got five seconds left." Red Hood told them, they looked at eachother and immediately dropped their weapons and rose their hands in defeat "Good choice, looks like you live to see another day, now get out of here!" They all walked down the stairs evading the white fang members.

He stepped forward before swiftly turning around feeling something odd. "Wait!" he shouted as there was an explosion near the entrance of the club and everyone was sent flying back crashing into different objects. He was about to get up, when more explosions went off on the top floor and fire began to spread quickly. 'This isn't good.' He looked at many of the fallen White Fang members and what was left of Juniors men that weren't blown to bits. They were unconscious, but the White Fang lieutenant and Neo seemed to have disappeared, leaving him and the girls in the burning building.

"What was that?!" Ruby questioned

"Something blew up, you dolt!" Weiss replied as she covered her mouth

"This isn't good guys." Blake coughed

"You think you can put this fire out with your semblance?" Yang asked Nanami but then her eyes widened when Nanami had fallen onto her knees "Nanami!" Yang ran to her side and helped her up.

Nanami shook her head. "Too much heat..." Nanami coughed, covering her mouth trying not to inhale any of the smoke as her body began to go slightly limp "I'm going to...pass out..."

"We have to get her out of here and somewhere cool." Weiss stated helping Yang with Nanami as she placed a hand on her cheek as it glowed letting out cold waves "She's like a fish out of water."

"What about all the others?" Ruby questioned pointing out the other occupants "Even if they're the bad guys, we can't just leave them here!"

"Take Nanami outside, Weiss you stay with her and keep her cool, Yang come back and help us get as many as we can out." Blake ordered her teammates who nodded "Ruby keep your mouth covered and don't inhale any of the sm-"

They all felt a heavy pressure above them, as they looked up seeing Red Hood, a red aura coating his body as the area around him began to swirl and water began to form a serpent of some kind.

"Is that a giant snake made of water?" Ruby questioned, eyes wide as the water increased

"No, it looks like a..." Blake narrowed her eyes as the image the water was creating became more refined "...a dragon."

It was true, around Red Hood a water dragon formed as it flew across the club swallowing everyone including the five girls as it smashed through the front and threw everyone out of its water body onto the concrete as it circled around the building before smashing in through the windows. They watched as steam began to rise from inside the club as the water from the body was putting out the fires. Shortly after the fire department had arrived and began spraying the building down with their water hoses.

"Did, did he just..." Weiss blinked a few times

"...save us?" Blake finished off for her

"Not just us." Yang said looking around at the unconscious bodies "Everyone who was inside as well."

"Look!" Ruby pointed up at the roof where Red Hood could be seen looking down at them before turning and walking away "Wait!" Ruby was going to use her semblance to get to the roof but then the building began to collapse as it fell and became rubble.

"Why would he save everyone?" Yang wondered

"Was he really a bad guy?" Weiss looked at the club that was now a pile of rubble

"Maybe we can get an answer next time, I doubt he fell when the club collapsed." Blake looked at the top of the other buildings "Right now we need to focus on Na-"

Nanami sat up swiftly hand in the air. "Girls night!" Nanami blinked a few times before looking around then looking at the club "What happened?!" Her eyes bulged

"To put it shortly, Red Hood saved everyone, the building which was in flames was put out, then it collapsed." Weiss told Nanami

Nanami's brows furrowed. "He saved us?" The others nodded which made her narrow her eyes 'Just who are you?'

 **Few Hours Later**

The girls were back at the academy and making their way to their rooms as they saw Jaune and Ren walking in the hall.

"I think it's really cool." They heard Jaune say "Oh! Maybe we should get some cool matching tattoos!"

"I don't know."

"What's this about wanting to get a tattoo?" Yang spoke up

The two guys turned around. "Seems everyone's back. How was girls night?" Ren questioned them.

They all looked away. "It was, eventful..." Blake answered

Jaune looked at Yang. "You see, Itachi has this cool tattoo he was telling us about and I thought it would be cool if we got something too." He pointed to himself and Ren

"Itachi has a tattoo?" Blake rose a brow

"You slept with him and don't even know about it?" Weiss crossed her arms

"Slept with him?" Ruby questioned

"She means Blake had a sleepover with Itachi!" Yang placed a hand on her shoulder before glaring at Weiss "Right, Weiss?"

Weiss sighed. "Yeah, sure." She sarcastically replied

Jaune and Ren blinked a few times. "Wow."

"I don't remember seeing a tattoo." Blake ignored Weiss's comment "What is it?"

"It's like a spiral on his upper left arm." Ren gave her a small description

Blake's eyes widened as she pulled out her scroll. "Did it happen to look like this?" She turned her scroll so he could take a look at it as both guys nodded. "Where is he?!"

"We got back a hour ago and he went straight to his room, said he had something to do." Jaune answered as Blake ran past him

They ran after Blake. "Blake what's wrong?!" Yang questioned

Blake stopped at the door as her eyes narrowed when she twisted the knob and it opened. 'It's not like him to leave it unlocked.' She rushed in and looked around but didn't see him before she went to the restroom and he wasn't there either, the only things other then themselves were the two small kittens on Nanami's bed. She walked back to the others as she sat on his bed and placed her hands on her head. "No, no, no, no..." She shook her head. "Why didn't I notice? How didn't I pick up on it?"

"Blake what's wrong, we can't help if you don't tell us." Weiss crouched down in front of her and held her hands but Blake kept muttering before Weiss slapped Blake "Will you stop that! You're worrying us here, now tell us what has you like this?"

"Reaper." Blake said as she looked at Weiss "Reaper has the same tattoo in the same location." Everyone but Nanami and Ruby, widened their eyes "Itachi is Reaper!"

Weiss was shocked. "No, then that means... tomorrow, he..." Blake nodded as Weiss looked at Nanami "You have a better nose then all of us here, find him!"

"Wait, Reaper has red eyes, while Itachi's are onyx." Ren said

"He's right, that couldn't be Itachi, maybe they just have the same tattoo." Jaune said

Blake shook her head. "No, his eyes change." She looked at him "I remember clearly now, his eyes were different at times."

"He knows who Red Hood is..." Yang said

"Calm down, Ice princess, I'm not some hound, I can only find him if he has a recent injury and he's bleeding, and even then, I can only smell it for a small area, we aren't in water or I could find him easier." Nanami then looked at Yang "He doesn't, he told me he never took the damn helmet off."

"You knew?" Blake said brows furrowed

Nanami nodded. "He asked me to keep it a secret, he was planning on telling everyone soon, but..."

"Red Hoods message was for him, he wants to finish it." Ruby said as they looked at her "He promised me nothing would happen, that he wasn't going to do anything..."

"You knew too..." Weiss said scowling at Ruby nodded

The group looked down as they heard meowing. Blake got off the bed and kneeled on the floor as the kittens, Snow and Yami, were scratching something in the back of the closet. Blake pulled out a box in the back and placed it on the bed, there was some type of paper near the edge keeping the lid shut as she peeled it off and she removed the lid. Their eyes widened when she pulled out the black hooded robe and underneath it was the mask he would use when he was Reaper.

"He's not in disguise." Blake said

"Then maybe he didn't go and he's still here in the academy!" Jaune said

The door burst open as in came Isane who seemed to be out of breath along with Pyrrha and Nora. "Good everyone's here, we have an assignment to do." They all looked at her as she saw the mask in Blake's hand "Both Teams RWBY and JNPR are to locate and retrieve Itachi Uchiha."

Snow meowed as she placed her small paw on Blake's leg as Yami meowed as well placing her paw on Weiss's leg. The two girls bent down to pet the kittens as they purred.

"There's a bullhead waiting for us that'll take us to where he's going." Isane stated

"You know where he's going?" Yang asked

"I believe so, it's the only place I can think of close enough to Vale with some meaning to him." She responded as everyone ran out of the room making their way to the bullhead, weapons in hand.

 **With Itachi**

He was running through the forest as he looked behind him towards the location of Vale, but more specifically, the academy.

"So they've found my robe and mask, just as planned." Itachi jumped from branch to branch before facing forward once more "Those two are going to give me an earful when I return..."

After some more running he had finally made it to his destination. He was on the side of a cliff where there was a memorial stone that he himself carved the names for each of the lives he had taken the night of the Uchiha massacre. He unzipped the coat he was wearing and pulled out some flowers which he placed in front of the stone.

A few seconds later Red Hood appeared next to him, not wearing his helmet at the moment as he lowered his head at the stone. "Looks like we were found out."

Itachi nodded. "It wasn't difficult to put the pieces together, but I wish we had more time to find out what they were planning."

"It's what we get for trying to do everything by ourselves again." Red Hood put his helmet back on as he walked over to the edge. "I'll be running out soon, so let's atleast find him before I disperse."

Itachi walked up next to him and looked over the ledge. "To believe they would put a small base this close." In the distance Itachi could see some type of warehouse surrounded by grimm "He should be in here, hopefully our contact hasn't tipped him off."

They both nodded and jumped off the cliff.

 **Sorry for the very late update but there's a lot going on and I've had to put this to the side and deal with some issues currently going on in life. I'll try to update soon, but no promises. This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I wanted to post something up since it has been a while. Next chapter, Red Hoods identity will be revealed, but there have been hints to who he his. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you all next time!**

 **Also for those wondering, Escanor and others, will NOT become a regular character in this fic and will only be making a short appearance for some purposes.**

 **Imperial Romance- Escanor is my favorite character from SDS as well! And unfortunately it is not Obito, there won't really be any other character from the Elemental Nations showing up, and if they do, it'll be as a mention or flashback of some kind.**

 **Serefall- Thank You! And yes, I've always wanted to do that crossover, but I believe I still need build up a good story for it.**

 **NoLifePrince1- Yes, yes he is.**

 **Rio Skyron- Yes really! lol. And Thank You!**

 **keybladelight- Itachi will be in it and I know there are others who have already done some, including my friend, whom I've mentioned in our PM. I've honestly have not played KH3 or any of the franchise. Oh, they heard lol And they'll find out very soon about his illness.**

 **The Real Hell Fire- Praise the Sun!**

 **SC0RN3R- When I think harem it's 3 girls or more. This one I guess the politically correct term would be Polygyny.**

 **razmire- Thank You and it is on my list to do! Well this chapter revealed who it was, but yeah there won't be any Naruto characters being being brought to this world.**

 **CjHoax- Too bad she wasn't there *Sigh* But he'll have something coming at him.**

 **Z BoX 360- That match will be coming soon! But unfortunately they won't be going all out, since it will be for gauging his strength with his semblance.**

 **DreamWeaverGod- Thank You and I'm glad you're enjoying it! A twisty twist? Now that's twisty lol. They aren't the only pair they have, who knows maybe we'll see the other ones.**

 **That one Kitsune- Hello! And I've been ok I guess haha. So do I, so do I lol. Thank you for your support! And it's fine. Me? Evil? Now why would your say that? *Sarcastic tone***

 **Guest- Yes!**

 **Neema Amiry- You're very welcome!**

 **Shadow-Shinobi666- Than You! And it's fine, sometimes i'll be gone from it too**

 **Maka Info-Chan- This time there's a cure!**

 **TheRealMasonMac- I'll try. You're right, my bad. More like a Polygyny.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello~ It's been a while since I've last logged on, I am still alive and this fic has not been abandoned, just some writers block and a bunch of family stuff going on. Well here's the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer- I do NOT own either series or any of their characters!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 18**

Itachi and Red Hood jumped from branch to branch as Itachi motioned them to stop. They stayed in the trees, carefully watching the patterns of the grimm patrolling the area. He motioned Red Hood to go left where as he would go right and return at this spot after they looked around.

It didn't take long for the two to regroup in the same spot. "Place is surrounded with grimm, there are plenty of ways in and out."

Itachi nodded, looking towards the top of the warehouse having noticed an opening. Red Hood took notice as well giving him a nod as they leaped away from the trees and onto the warehouse. They looked inside seeing a bunch of containers, some lone White Fang members roaming the warehouse, weapons in hand. They took notice of a small group of them guarding an elevator door.

They slipped in through the opening, Itachi going right and Red Hood left. Itachi walked on a beam as he was directly above a guy, as he jumped down, landing as quietly as possible behind him as he knocked his weapon out of hand and wrapped his arm around his neck, slowly and quietly knocking the guy out. He looked back seeing another member walking up some stairs towards the walkway as Itachi grabbed the unconscious member and jumped back onto the beam. From above he could see Red Hood jump down on two members, smashing their heads into the concrete floor before opening an empty container and throwing them inside.

Itachi jumped back down landing in front of a member, the woman eyes widened as she pointed her weapon at him but she froze, not being able to move her body as she stared into his crimson eyes before blacking out and falling. Itachi grabbed her and the male before jumping down towards the container that Red Hood and tossed the other two in moments before. Itachi opened the container and placed the two inside before shutting it once more.

Red Hood had snuck up behind a member who was taking a smoke break, pulling the woman back into the shadows as her cigarette fell onto the floor and he stepped on it, putting it out.

"Smoking is bad for you." He said carrying the woman on his shoulder

He heard voices coming his way as he moved behind a container and watched as the two walked by, but stopped and sniffed the air. They walked towards the shadows and stopped as one of them crouched and picked up the cigarette.

"I swear, people need to stop leaving trash on the floor."

The other rolled his eyes. "Aren't you the-"

The crouched man looked back seeing his partner had been knocked out and before he ould scream, he was kicked into the side of the container before a punch was delivered to his face, breaking the mask and knocking him out.

"I had it." Red Hood said

Itachi didn't say anything as they locked the unconscious members in the containers with the others. "All thats left is the small group at the elevator."

There were only four each looking away from the elevator, which gave them a huge hole in their formation. It would normally work against a regular enemy, but to Itachi...all he did was land behind them and with swift chops to the back of their necks, they were layed out on the floor, before they too were locked in the container.

"It's the only way down." Itachi said

"They'll know we're coming." Red Hood stated as he crossed his arms "That's if they don't already know." He sighed pressing the button as the doors opened and they stepped inside before they closed and they began to descend. "Have you thought of something yet? They're going to be mad when they find us."

"The truth, I'm not going to lie to them about this." Itachi replied as the elevator door opened, they walked out of it and were faced with two doors. "I'll take the right, you take the left."

"I can take them."

"You're almost out, there's only one over there and plenty over here." Itachi stated as they placed a hand on the door handles.

They opened the doors simultaneously, behind Red Hoods door was a large White Fang member holding a crowbar as he walked up to him. Red Hood grabbed his own crowbar and tossed it at Itachi who caught it before walking into his own door containing 8 members inside.

Red Hood walked into the passageway as the large man swung the crowbar, but missed it's intended target. He felt as if a boarbatusk had collided with his chest before flying across the passageway and crashing into the wall, he looked to his right, being able to see through the thick glass separating the two passageways.

As soon as Itachi walked in they all charged at him, the first unlucky person received the crowbar to their stomach before he was hit in the back knocking him down, the second attempted to swing their bat at him but he blocked it, punching the guy in the face, knocking him out. The third was a woman who received a chop to the back of her neck before being tossed at the first guy attempting to get up. The fourth was another woman who had pulled out her weapon and was about to shoot him, but Itachi swiftly threw a kunai at the weapon as it lodged into the barrel and the weapon exploded causing the woman to drop it as she was about to swing and he caught her arm grabbing the back of her head and slamming it into the glass as Red Hood who was leaning against a wall made a yawning motion.

Itachi shook his head dropping the woman as lightning began to flow through the crowbar, as he instantly knocked out two others with a hard hit to the head, but not hard enough to kill them. One other man attempted to jump on him but Itachi simply placed the crowbar to a certain point on his neck as the lightning shocked the man and he fell to the ground. Red Hood motioned to a fake watch on his wrist as Itachi elbowed the man coming up behind him int he face and giving him a quick jab with the crowbar.

AS the two made it to the end of the hallway, the doors wouldn't open as it seemed they needed facial recognition. Red Hood dragged the large man by the leg, grabbed the back of his vest and lifted him before slamming his face into the scanner as a light turned green. Itachi grabbed the closest person to him and placed their face on the scanner as the light turned red and denied him access. He tossed the person to the side before grabbing another, but was denied again. It wasn't until he grabbed one of the women that the light had turned green. The doors opened into darkness before lights were turned on and they were met with over a dozen White Fang members, guns drawn and pointed at them.

They heard clapping as a man walked through the crowd. "Red Hood and Reaper, or do you prefer Demon Eyes?" The man asked Itachi whose onyx eyes turned crimson causing the man to look away "Ah, don't want to get caught in one of your illusions now." Itachi narrowed his eyes "It wasn't difficult find out about your semblance, every time someone looked at those eyes, they would see something other than reality."

Red Hood sighed. "I'll give you ten seconds to drop your weapons and leave, or-"

"Before you go any further, We don't want to fight or kill you." The man said walking up them "We want you to join us! She wants you two, she has found it in her heart to give you two a second chance in joining her cause."

"I refuse." Itachi said

"So do I."

The man sighed as he walked away from the crowd before stopping and looking back at them. "Kill them, they're of no use to us." he was walking away when light began to shine all around the area and he then looked at himself who was beginning to radiate light as well "This wasn't part of the deal! This wasn't our deal!" He shouted.

"Shit." He and everyone looked around lowering their weapons "It's not him?!"

"Dispel now, or I won't be able to save everyone in here!" Itachi ordered

Red Hood nodded taking the helmet off as the White Fang members eyes widened seeing a duplicate Itachi. He tossed the helmet to Itachi before he dispelled himself as a large spectral figure began to form around him, the large arms forming as the hands took hold of the White Fang members in front of him as well as the ones knocked out in the passage ways. He tossed them inside the Susanoo as the light got brighter.

'This may not hold, unless I..."

Black flames began to form on Itachi's body, then the Susanoo itself began to be wrapped in the same black flames. Itachi lightly flinched as he poured more chakra and aura into this Susanoo. He looked up slightly worried about the knocked out members in the container, but they should survive inside it. The next moment everyone was blinded as the whole warehouse exploded.

* * *

The bullhead had landed in a large clearing as the teams followed after Isane at full speed as they ran through the forest before slowing down as they came to a stop at a cliff.

"A dead end?" Pyrrha questioned

"Yes and no." Isane said as she crouched

The others came around her seeing a stone and some flowers lay in front of it.

"This is..." Ren began saying

Isane nodded. "A memorial stone."

"For who?" Yang asked

Jaune read the names as his eyes widened. "Itachi's family and loved ones."

Blake and Weiss moved closer, looking at all the names. "He's lost so many..." Blake said her fist clenching

"He's lost all these people he cared about..." Weiss traced some of the names

"He lost them all on this night." Nanami spoke as everyone but Isane gasped "He hasn't been able to sleep well for the past few weeks, because they all lead up to this very night."

Nora slammed her fist on a tree. "Why is he out here fighting Red Hood then?! Why did Red Hood pick this night over any others?!" She questioned.

Nanami growled. "I don't know, but when I get my hands on him, I'm going to pry that helmet of his snarky head and shred his body into pieces!" Nanami glared at the ground.

Then everyone stopped as they heard giggling, they looked to the side where a figure in a robe was sitting at the ledge of the cliff, swinging her legs back and forth as the figure looked out towards the trees.

Everyone drew their weapons. "Who are you?" Ruby questioned

The figure turned to look at them the top of the persons face was covered but under the hood they could see long green hair, the person was a bit pale then the figure grinned widely.

"It doesn't matter who I am."

The voice was feminine, the girl looked back out towards the trees.

"What brings you all the way out here?" Isane questioned the girl as she moved closer but stopped when the girl tossed a pebble near Isane

"I wouldn't get any closer if I were you."

"And why is that?" Nanami growled not liking this mysterious girl

The girl grinned once more as she grabbed a pebble from behind her and threw it off the cliff before making a gesture as if she had pressed something in her hand and the small pebble exploded in midair.

The group eyes widened as they took a step back, but Pyrrha, Ren, Blake and Weiss were trying to figure out a way to take the girl down before anyone could get hurt.

"As to why I'm here, the same reason all of you are." She answered placing her hand behind her as she leaned back "Red Hood and Reaper."

"What do you want with them?!" Weiss asked her taking a step forward, but Ruby stopped her from advancing "What do you want with Reaper?"

The girl giggled. "I can't go telling you everything." Her giggling stopped and she sighed "Guess negotiations didn't work, I guess there's only one last thing to do..."

"We can take her down." Blake whispered as they glanced at her "The force of her explosion is powerful, but she's too close, she would be caught in the blast radius if she tried to make it explode."

"She's bluffing?" Nora asked as Blake nodded

They saw the girl once again moving her hand, it looked like she was giving them a thumbs up for figuring it out, but then she grinned widely, her teeth in full display as her thumb came down touching her finger. They all jumped away expecting for the pebble to blow but it didn't, instead they heard a series of large explosions come from a small distance away. They looked out over the cliff as smoke began to rise, they could hear the howls of the grimm before they disappeared. The girl now started to laugh slowly before it turned into a loud psychotic laugh.

"What have you done?!" Blake questioned

"Red Hood and Reaper are no more!" She kept laughing as the girls charged forward but the girl leaped off the cliff as she moved to look up at them before throwing a pebble up towards them.

The girls eyes widened when the pebble was in their range as they quickly turned around to run back into the forest and behind the trees as the falling girl brought her thumb down to her finger and both pebbles exploded.

"Is everyone okay?" Isane asked the group of students who came out from behind the trees and nodded. "That was a close one."

"Do we go after her?" Yang asked

Isane shook her head. "Our job is to get Itachi, as much as I want to capture that girl, our priority is Itachi, especially if he was caught up in that blast." Everyone nodded in agreement "Jaune and Nanami head back to the bullhead and tell the pilot to meet us over there!"

"But sis!"

"Look Nanami, there's too much heat for you to be able to handle, if you want to help Itachi you'll need to do it from inside the bullhead, now go!"

Nanami and Jaune ran back towards the bullhead as Isane and the rest jumped off the cliff.

* * *

When the group arrived near the wreckage of the warehouse which had exploded, they saw a group of White Fang members gathered around something. The group quickly surrounded the White Fang members as they readied for combat, but they were shocked when the members put their hands up to surrender.

"Where's Itachi?!" Blake questioned them

"If by Itachi you mean Re-" the man was elbowed in the gut as he looked at the girl who scowled at him "Reaper." He said as the woman slowly nodded.

"Yes, where's Reaper?!" Weiss asked the group who began to split making a path towards the center where a Raccoon Faunus was on her knees holding Itachi's unconscious body, his head on her lap "Itachi!" Weiss and Blake ran towards him as they dropped down next to him and looked over him "He has burn marks all over his body." Weiss placed her hands over the burn marks as the palm of her hand let out a cold air.

Blake ripped what was left of his shirt as she lay her head on his chest, her ear above his heart as she heard it beat and she let out a sigh of relief. "He's alive." The Faunus girl moved so Blake could take over as Blake thanked her gently placing his head on her lap. "You're going to be okay." Blake held on of his hands as she gave it a gentle squeeze.

The others looked around at the damage before Isane questioned some of the members. "What was this place?"

"An old warehouse, used for meetings, but it's been abandoned for a while, until today that is." A deer Faunus informed her

"Why today?" Pyrrha asked

"It was trap to lure in Reaper and Red Hood." A Dog Faunus answered as he looked at Itachi "At first it was to make them join our side, but if they were to refuse, they would be killed."

"They refused." Ren said as the Faunus nodded "But how did he end up like that?"

The raccoon Faunus walked up to them. "Right before the explosions, they gathered all of us close to him and shielded us from the explosion." She looked back at his unconscious form "We attempted to end his life, yet he saved us all..." She looked Isane and the others "Why would he save those who were targeting his life? Why would he save us Faunus of all people?"

Isane smiled. "He doesn't discriminate, he has no hate towards the Faunus even if many have attempted to take his life." Isane motioned towards Blake "An example would be her, they have a romantic relationship, another example would be my sister and I, who he has treated as his own family."

"What happened to Red Hood?" Yang questioned

The Faunus looked at one another before bringing forward the helmet. "Red Hood is no more." Everyone's eyes widened "His gave up his life to save ours." It was a lie, but they didn't need to know just yet, not until Itachi decided what to do about it. "This helmet now belongs to him." She looked at Itachi before handing it to Yang "Please give it to him when awakens."

The bullhead could be seen flying above them as the bottom of it opened up and water came down on the fire putting some of it out before it began to descend next to their location. Once it landed Nanami and Jaune jumped out ready for a fight, but Isane stopped them.

Isane walked up to the pilot. "We have one in critical, take him and some of the kids back to the school asap, and call for some more transport for the others."

"What about the White Fang?" The pilot asked

"Send an airbus for them, they've decided to turn themselves in." Isane told the pilot who nodded as Isane walked back to the group "Okay, Weiss, Blake, Nanami, and Jaune will head back to the school with Itachi, where they'll have a medic ready to help him, everyone else will stay with me as we wait for an airbus to pick up the White Fang Members."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Yang walked up to Nanami. "Give this to Itachi." Nanami looks at the helmet in Yangs hands as her eyes widen, she looks up at Yang who nodded. "He gave his life to help Itachi save the others from the explosion."

Nanami let out a small breath as she took hold of the helmet. "He'll get it once he wakes up." Nanami said as she walked towards the bullhead where Jaune and his sister had already carried Itachi to, Nanami looked at Itachi's unconscious form then at the helmet. "Why...?"

"Nanami." She looked over at her sister who had a serious expression "Stay strong, he'll be fine, we aren't going to lose him." Isane lightly squeezed her sisters hand as she then looked at the others "The same goes for you everyone else, especially you two, Blake and Weiss, he needs you beside him right now, so stay strong." They nodded as Isane moved away from the bullhead as she watched it ascend before leaving the forest.

'Itachi has exhausted his chakra and Aura most likely so he won't wake up until tomorrow, he must've used the Susanoo and kept pushing out more power in order to keep the explosion from harming the others.' Isane then narrowed her eyes 'He must've also used his semblance to amplify his Susanoo's defense, causing him to burn himself in the process.' Isane sighed

 **The Next Morning**

Itachi began to move as he slowly opened his eyes, the bright light blinding him slightly causing him to stop for a second letting his eyes adjust as he continued to open them. He moved his head looking to the sides, he came to the conclusion that he was back at Beacon, more precisely the infirmary. He also noticed that someone had left the lights on in the infirmary and that it was still dark out. He looked at the clock on the wall, it was getting close to dawn and the sun would come up shortly. He sat up slowly on the bed as he finally noticed Weiss and Blake sitting in chairs beside him, both laying their heads on his bed, Nanami was near the end of the bed in a chair as well, still asleep.

He noticed a fourth chair on the other side of the bed next to Weiss and wondered who it belonged to, but his answer was shortly answered when he had gotten up from the bed without waking the others and made his way towards the door to make his exit, today was the day he would learn more about his semblance from Escanor, but when he went to twist the doorknob to exit the room the door opened up revealing Ruby in her pajama pants and tank top.

Ruby blinked a few times as her eyes widened. "Ita-!" Ruby was cut off as Itachi placed his hand over her mouth as he looked at the others still asleep as he let out a small sigh, he motioned Ruby to talk quietly as he removed his hand from her mouth. "You're awake!" Ruby said as quiet as she could as she the narrowed her eyes at him "Where are you going?"

"Training." Itachi replied, it wasn't a lie.

Ruby poked him in the chest. "You lied to me, you said you weren't going to confront Red Hood or do anything dangerous." Ruby crossed her arms not dropping her scowl "You need to rest, not train, the sun hasn't even come up, go back to sleep and wait for the others to wake up."

Itachi blinked. "I apologize, but this training is very important to me."

"How important could it be that you would have to sneak out this early, right after you were critically low on Aura?!" She questioned him and attempted to push him back into the room but failed

"My semblance burns me when I use it." Ruby's eyes widened remembering the burn marks on his body "This training is to help stop it from causing me harm every time I use it."

Ruby sighed as she put one finger up. "One condition." Itachi nodded for her to continue "I'm coming with you." Ruby crossed her arms "You either accept, or I wake up the others and you'll have to sit through them yelling at you this early in the morning."

Itachi sighed before letting a small smile grace his lips as he patted her head. "Fine, but first I need to go put on a shirt." Ruby finally remembered he was shirtless as she nodded in agreement 'Even if it'll just burn up during training.' He thought.

 **Emerald Forest**

Itachi and Ruby were Emerald forest next to the school as they waited patiently. Itachi had his eyes closed, he was trying to sense anyone or anything including grimm, that would get close to their location. At first he felt nothing before a strong power made itself known in front of them, he also felt another but it was quite weak. Itachi assumed it was Escanor and Merlin as he looked towards the sky as the sun was beginning to rise, the rays of the sun shining through the trees and their branches.

He then felt Escanors power suddenly rise as he heard something crashing through the trees and he pushed Ruby away from him as a large battle ax appeared from the trees at high speed as he moved to the side as it was passing by him and he extended his arm in _**attempt**_ on grabbing the ax by its handle...

 **And there goes another chapter! Next Chapter we see Itachi VS The Lion Sin Of Pride, Lord Escanor! Though they will be holding back due to it being them trying to help Itachi with his semblance, or maybe they won't hold back, who knows? Lol Well hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **As for what's been going on in life, there's work, more work, and more work lol. My sister had her baby shower this weekend and we've been helping her out with what she needs and stuff. Going to have a little nephew next month so we're all excited!**

 **Kage-kitsune9001- Not full counter, but because it does not fall under the power of The One.**

 **TheOrangeLord- Yes he is!**

 **razmire- It's not, Lol. The cat sure is out of the bag.**

 **keybladelight- Yes, they know Itachi and Blake did the dirty XD As you read now, Red Hood is not Shisui. And Nanami really let Izumi's name slip out there, must've been the alcohol in her system lol**

 **Shadow-Shinobi666- Thank you.**

 **artem-abramov-2004- It would but sadly this fic will not have any other people from the Naruto world come to life in Remnant, maybe he'll be mentioned, but won't live again.**

 **Wind Dragon Master- Thank You! And here you go!**

 **Chronosign- Lol, if he was Tobirama, he would've confronted Itachi way sooner. Well, it's believed that he got ill sometime after he left Konoha, but nobody has given an exact date. And yea. And no, it was Itachi the whole time!**

 **seant5054- I have thought of a Batman and Itachi crossover before, but haven't given much thought to it after a while. As for a hero name, if I'm not mistaken Crow is taken, but Itachi would probably end up with either Batgirl or Supergirl, who knows maybe one of the other female heroes in the world.**


	19. Chapter 19

**There's a new Cover Photo for the story! I'd Like to thank a friend Paleodemon and** **Alex-kellar, an** **aritst on Deviantart for creating this beautiful work of art!**

 **Disclaimer- I do NOT own either series or any of their characters!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 19**

Itachi heard something crashing through the trees, he pushed Ruby away from him as a large battle axe appeared from the trees at high speed as he moved to the side as it was passing by him and he extended his arm in _**attempt**_ on grabbing the axe by its handle...

The attempt was futile as he felt his body getting pulled by the large axe, crashing through more trees. Itachi narrowed his eyes placing both feet into the ground as they dug into the dirt and molded chakra throughout his body enhancing his strength. It seemed to have worked as he began decelerating before finally coming to a full stop. He turned, looking at the large axe which he attempted to pick up but no avail. It was too heavy for him to pick up or even move, but once more his chakra enhanced his body as he was able to slightly move it, but not pick it up. He took a deep breath as he dragged the axe making his way back...

 **With Ruby**

"What was that?!" Ruby questioned

"That child would be my weapon." Ruby turned her head spotting a tall muscular man with Orange hair and Mustache. Next to him was a dark haired woman wearing a revealing outfit. Something about the man seemed familiar but she didn't know where she could've met him. "What is a child like you doing out here anyway?" Ruby blinked and looked around as she then pointed at herself. "There are no other children here other than you, girl."

"I am not a child!" Ruby shouted glaring at them "And I was out here because a friend was going to train until you attacked us!" Ruby grabbed her Crescent Rose as it turned into her scythe.

Merlin smirked. "Stop messing around, Escanor." She patted him on the chest as she hovered towards Ruby "We're actually here to help your friend, Itachi." At the mention of his name Ruby relaxed slightly but still kept herself guarded as Merlin hovered around her in circles "Interesting."

Merlin stopped as Escanor stepped forward towards the trees where he had sent Rhitta and Itachi flying as their eyes widened seeing Itachi dragging the Divine Axe.

"Interesting indeed." Merlin said her gaze roaming Itachi's body as she could feel some power flowing throughout his whole body. "I haven't seen anyone other than the Captain move Rhitta."

"But it seems he can't handle it." Escanor sighed "Comes to show that I am the str-" Escanor rose his arm as Rhitta was thrown at him, but he easily stopped it. He looked at Itachi which seemed to have some type of red armor appear around his arm before disappearing. "It seems you have some tricks up your sleeves, boy."

Itachi removed his jacket revealing the sleeveless black shirt he wore underneath which hugged his torso, as they were able to see the lines from his abs. "Shall we start?"

Escanor chuckled. "It's more of a one-sided beat down." Escanor nodded at Merlin who conjured up the perfect cube

"Use only your physical strength and your semblance, then we can work from there on." Merlin stated moving closer to the cube "Once you're in "The One" we'll see how we can help you."

"Using my semblance consistently in one day depletes my aura swiftly." Itachi stated as a shadow towered over him.

"Then use is wisely. " Escanor said, Itachi looked up at him wondering if he had somehow gotten bigger. Escanor smiled and rose his weapon "Well then... Go on and struggle all you like."

Escanor brought his axe down, but it never hit its target as Itachi had sidestepped it. Escanor rose a brow swiftly attacking multiple times as Itachi would evade with ease. As Escanor was lifting his axe Itachi closed in on him and uppercut Escanor whose eyes widened as he had been lifted off the ground. Itachi then punched Escanor towards the wall of the cube as he was sent back towards him, he then appeared above Escanor, his leg up high before bringing it down, slamming Escanor into the ground. Itachi landed a few feet away from him as went into a defensive stance as Escanor swiftly appeared infront of him and and landed a right hook which Itachi blocked but was sent flying into the cubes wall as he spun placing his feet on the wall and lunged towards Escanor.

They continue fighting as Ruby watched wide eyed. Her eyes darting back and fourth trying to keep pace with the two combatants in the cube as she began to worry.

"Isn't this too much?" She whispered

Merlin looked at the girl at her side. "Is it?"

Ruby looked up at Merlin. "He just woke up from exhausting his aura yesterday, and now he's fighting without being able use his eyes and skeletal thingy that he does."

Merlin kept her eyes on the fight. "Tell me, what do you know about him?"

"Huh?"

"What do you know about him?" She asked again

Ruby looked at the ground gathering her thoughts. "I don't know a lot, other than he's insanely strong, he's super smart and that he cares about those around him..."

"His semblance hurts him when he uses it." Merlin stated as Ruby looked up at her "This training is to examine it and establish a solution for the problem." Merlin folded her arms over her chest and sighed "He'll push himself as hard as he needs to make sure he becomes strong enough to not worry those around him." Merlin finally looked at Ruby before her eyes drifted towards Escanor _'A battle of brawn then Escanor would win, but if it were a battle of brains...'_ she stared at Itachi _'This boy would surely come out victorious, which is why we had to make the handicap.'_ Merlin looked at his eyes _'An old soul in a young body, he's seen more than he lets on, he hides everything behind those eyes and confines it to the darkest isolated corner of his mind, he's no regular child, both Escanor and I can see him clearly.'_

Itachi had seen better days, as he looked bruised and cut up. He punched Escanor in the gut making the taller man lean forward, but then he felt the large hand on his head.

"Got you." Escanor rose a brow as he saw Itachi smirk. Then black flames began to emit from Itachi's body. "This fire."

"I'll teach you what it means to lay hands on me."

Itachi's fire went off like a flare, causing Escanor to move back as Itachi in a single step appeared infront of him, a fist infused with black flames punched Escanor in the gut once again as the black flames seemed to have traveled through Escanor as a large burst of the black flames came out from behind him.

Escanor narrowed his eyes. Flames dancing around Itachi's body, around his eyes and the pupil as well, the proud smile adorned with flames. It reminded him of himself, but the question that he kept asking himself as he was sure Merlin was asking herself the same as well. 'Why is his Fire Black?' Escanor coughed out blood stumbling back as he noticed that Itachi's smile was twitching slightly, his body was shaking and the power behind the hit seemed less than what it should've been.

Escanor stood straight once more. "You're indeed strong, that is if you're not counting me."

Itachi pivoted his foot as he lunged at Escanor who created a small sun in his hand and launched it at Itachi who collided straight with the **Cruel Sun** which was cut in half with a mere slicing motion of Itachi's hand. Itachi was swiftly on the attack on Escanor who attempted to gain the upper-hand but was being slightly overpowered, but Escanor smirked and uppercut Itachi sending him a few feet away as he landed on his feet.

 _'He can hold that form for longer than a minute.'_ Escanor grew in size as flames danced over his body as he lifted a single finger "I have a some bad news for you, It's High Noon." Fire formed around his proud smile.

Itachi and Escanor walked up to one another sizing eachother up. "Let's see how well you can dance." Itachi said

Escanor punched Itachi, as Itachi punched him back. They both went for a straight punch both attacks landing hitting the other in the face.

Ruby took a step back. "This is getting too insane." She said as she stumbled back feeling the ground shake "Is that cube able to handle this much power?!" Merlin narrowed her eyes as she stepped back grabbing onto Ruby as they teleported to a safer distance.

Escanor uppercut Itachi. "Have a good taste of true power." Escanor once more punched Itachi, his attack making contact with the side of Itachi's head which sent him back skidding near the wall of the cube "The is the real power of **The One**!"

Itachi spit out some blood and smirked as he appeared above Escanor, bringing his fist down like a hammer on Escanors head. "That tickled." Both threw a punch as they collided, causing the Perfect Cube to break apart.

 **Inside Beacon**

The girls in the infirmary all woke up as they looked around.

"What was that?!" Weiss asked

"An earthquake?" Blake questioned

Nanami eyes widened as her eyes fell on the bed where Itachi should've been resting. Her fists grabbed onto the sheets as she balled them up. "Itachi!" She shouted in anger but then she froze as she caught a strong scent in the air. "T-This is..."

"I swear I'm going to give him an earful when we find him!" Weiss stated her fists were balled up as well.

Blake nodded in agreement with Weiss as she then looked at Nanami. "Nanami, what's wrong?" She questioned the shark Faunus who began sprinting out of the infirmary as they chased after her. "Nanami!"

"Will you tell us what's going on?!" Weiss said using her glyphs to keep pace

 **With Itachi**

Escanor punched Itachi right and left as Itachi leaned back before bringing his head forward and headbutting Escanor. "Stop holding back, do not try to fight against the power, let it guide you!"

"What are you talking about?" Itachi questioned as he received an uppercut from Escanor as he spit more blood.

Escanor skid back as he was hit in the chest by Itachi. "If you stop trying to control every single movement, by attempting to suppress your power to keep yourself at mind, instead let the power wash over you, let it flow through your whole self, become One with your semblance, then maybe you could come close to my level..." Escanor walked up to Itachi who was kneeling on the ground the black flames extinguished from his body "...but it seems you've run out of time." Escanor looked down at the boy.

Itachi's head was hanging low, eyes closed, but then he opened them, black flames bursting from his body as he stood back onto his feet, looking up at the man as they both reeled their arms back. "I have plenty of time, while I believe your minute will end soon.

Both put all their strength into one last punch as their fist connected with the others. Trees bent sideways seeming to nearly be pulled out from the dirt, the ground itself shook again, loose dirt and rocks forming a wave around the two as Merlin shielded herself and Ruby inside a Perfect Cube as the shock wave passed by them and hit the cliff raising up before the dust fell and settled back to the ground.

Once the dust settled, they saw Itachi and Escanor still on their feet, Escanors **The One** form gone as his power slowly decreased, Itachi's semblance was still in use, but he was looking down, eyes shadowed. Both mens fists were still connected.

"I commend you." Escanor looked down at the boy "To be able to still stand after having been in battle against me." Escanor chuckled as rose a brow at the unresponsive Itachi "Bo-" His eyes narrowed when Itachi's hand shot up to his mouth as he fell onto a knee and began coughing violently "Merlin!"

In an instant, Merlin appeared next to Itachi who was coughing up blood, she placed her hand on his chest, her eyes narrowing. "We have to get hi-"

Itachi placed a hand on her arm, he had stopped coughing and was breathing heavily. "I... have medicine..."

"Hey! Why'd you leave me like that?!" Ruby came running up to them when she noticed Itachi looked a bit pale and had blood around his mouth "What happened?" She asked worried.

Itachi inwardly sighed, not wanting someone seeing him like this, but then his eyes looked out to the northeast. "There are three other people who I specifically do not wish to see me in this state, if you would please teleport us into the school, my medicine is my room." He said having sensed the three aura signatures making their way towards them.

Merlin nodded as in a blink of an eye the four of them had teleported to Itachi's room. Itachi didn't question how she knew which room was his exactly, as he opened a drawer and grabbed the bottle taking out two pills and accepted the glass of water from Escanor. Taking the pills and swallowing them down with the water his breathing slowly returned to normal.

Merlin examined a pill inside the bottle as her orb appeared next to her and hovered infront of her as she looked into it. Ruby looked at Merlin's orb but didn't see anything and began to wonder what exactly the woman was looking at.

"I'll return shortly." Merlin said, disappearing.

"Does anyone want to explain what is going on?!" Ruby questioned

Itachi rubbed his temples. "I'm sick, Ruby."

"That's pretty obvious." Ruby stated

Itachi shook his head. "I've been taking medicine to cure myself from a sickness that would have ended up killing me."

Ruby blinked, her eyes widening a she moved closer. "Y-You're dying?"

Escanor sighed. "He will not die, but I assume having overused your semblance and relying only on it, rather than your whole arsenal, has caused it to act up." Itachi nodded causing Escanor to shake his head. "Damn it boy! Why didn't you say anything sooner? Had we known, Merlin could've made a cure and we would've waited until you were 100% healthy." Escanor crossed his arms as he then noticed two kittens rubbing themselves on his legs to which he paid no mind.

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell anyone?!" Ruby questioned him "When the oth-

"The others must not know." Itachi quickly cut her off as Ruby looked at him in question "The reason I didn't tell anyone is that I did not want anyone to worry..." Ruby was about to speak but Itachi rose a hand to silence her "...everyone is working hard to excel and become great hunters and huntresses, I do not wish for them to stop advancing so that they could take care of me. They must keep moving forward such as I am."

Ruby balled her fist. "And what if you were to die?"

"I will not, the medicine I have been taking is to cure me." Itachi stood off the bed and moved his body to face her.

Ruby's knuckles were turning white as she punched Itachi in the stomach, but he didn't budge. "I asked what if you were to die!" She looked up at him tears streaming down her face "Do you know how everyone would've felt, if you died from a sickness without you telling them anything?" Ruby punched him again "They would've been heartbroken, thinking that they could've somehow helped, but instead you kept it to yourself!" Ruby slammed her fist into his chest as she leaned into him "You're like a big brother to me, Itachi. And to Nanami as well, you're a precious friend to everyone, everyone would be heartbroken, especially Weiss and Blake." Ruby looked up at him tears still falling from her eyes.

Itachi closed his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around the young girl. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I should've said something sooner." Itachi could feel Ruby nod into his shirt as he lightly pat her head "I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here with everyone."

Merlin appeared in the room once more as she waited for a few more seconds until the young girl pulled away from Itachi. Itachi looked at her as a bottle appeared in her hand.

"Drink this tonight before you go to sleep." Merlin handed the bottle to Itachi who thanked her. "A word of warning, you will have one last attack far worse than any you've had so far."

"As expected of Mer-" Escanor paused as a stomach growled, they all looked at Itachi "You should ge-" Then Escanors stomach growled.

Ruby giggled. "I think you two should eat something." Ruby then lightened up and started jumping around Itachi who placed his hand on her head to calm her down. "Will you?! Will you?!" Itachi walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, but frowned. Ruby looked over his shoulder and frowned as well. "What happened to all the food?"

"It seems we're out."

"It matters not, Merlin and I will be on our way." Escanor stated

"Oh, and where would you be going exactly?" They all turned to the door as Ozpin walked in "I'm assuming you two were the cause of the shaking outside the school." He looked between Itachi and Escanor.

Itachi closed the fridge door. "Should a headmaster be barging into a students rooms without knocking first?"

"This is no time for jokes, Mr. Uchiha." Ozpin stated closing the door behind him "Now would someone like to explain what was going on earlier this morning, why you're out of bed and who these visitors are?"

"My teachers." Itachi answered as Ozpin rose a brow "Escanor and I have similar semblances, they were training me to properly control it."

Merlin eyed ozpin for a few seconds. _'This one is different as well, I can sense a faint amount of magic from within him.'_ Merlin looked over at Itachi _'I wonder if he's picked up on it.'_ As if Itachi could read her mind, his eyes met hers and he nodded. _'I see.'_

Ozpin watched the small group. "Ms. Rose." He called out to her "Is this all true?"

"Yes, Professor Ozpin." Ruby answered, the two kittens having plopped down on her shoulders as they let out a small meow, to which Ruby pet them.

"Even so, Mr. Uchiha, there are rules that must be upheld, and bringing uninvited guest into the academy does not sit well." Ozpin stated tapping his cane on the floor

Escanor stood tall infront of Ozpin as he leaned forward slightly. "Technically we were off school grounds, our reason for being on school grounds at this moment would be for his medication."

Ozpin looked up at the towering man, the pressure that was coming off of him felt somewhat overbearing, but then he narrowed his eyes at the young man. "You had another attack?" Itachi nodded in response as Ozpin sighed "Your punishment will be to cook for the whole student body and serve them, you will have the schools kitchen and all the food necessary to make any meal." With that Ozpin turned and left out the door.

Ruby blinked a few times. "What just happened?"

"It seems we'll get to eat after all, but first..." Merlin said as she walked up to Itachi and Escanor as she snapped her finger and the two men were cleaned up and wearing new clothes "That's much better."

"That's so cool!" Ruby shouted

 **With Nanami**

"What happened here?" Blake questioned

They were on the cliff looking over the forest as they could see a large empty clearing with destruction all around it.

"Grimm maybe?" Weiss said

"There aren't any grimm that I know of that could give Itachi problems." Nanami stated as she sniffed the air once more "He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Weiss asked the shark Faunus "He can't just up and disappear."

"I know, but I was sure I smel-" Nanami spun around as Ruby was running up towards them with the kittens in her arms "Ruby?"

Ruby came to a halt. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"What's the matter?" Blake asked the young girl

"Itachi is serving food for the whole student body!" Ruby jumped from one foot to the other "I came looking for you three before all the seats could be taken up!"

"Wait, he's inside the school?" Nanami questioned as Ruby nodded "And he's fine?" Another nod "Then why did I smell his blood from over there?!" Nanami pointed at the newly made clearing "And actually you have his scent on you." Nanami sniffed the girl.

"Training!" Ruby responded

"T-This is how he trains you?" Weiss asked

Ruby shook her head. "Not my training, his." They looked at her with questioning eyes "He was being trained."

"He was being trained?" Blake questioned wondering who would be able to train someone as skilled as Itachi "How was it?"

Ruby's smiled widened. "It was like boom! Then pow! And fwoosh!" Ruby tried reenacting some parts "It was awesome!"

"Umm, Ruby maybe you should hand us the kittens." Weiss said seeing as she was flailing all over the place

Ruby gave Yami to Weiss and Blake took hold of Snow. The two girls looked at the kittens they held which somehow reminded them of the other. They smiled and held the kittens close petting them, listening to them purr as they followed Ruby.

 **Cafeteria**

The girls walked in seeing the tables were full except for a few spaces which were saved for them by their friends. There was a lot of talking and questions being asked as the double doors opened and in came Itachi wearing a butlers outfit, his hair tied into a ponytail as it moved over his shoulder when placing some plates down infront of the students. Behind him came Escanor now reduced to his nighttime form due to the magic glasses that Merlin had made for him as h was dressed in his Boar Hat uniform. Merlin took no part as she sat with the girls.

Itachi and Escanor walked in and out of the kitchen until they had finished serving each student. The whole time they heard moaning and screams of pleasure from both the girls and guys as they took a bite from the food Itachi had prepared.

"Merlin." Escanor said placing a plate infront of her as she patted the seat next to her "I can't, there are still a few plates to bring to this table."

"It's fine, Escanor, I have the rest, go ahead and take a seat, I appreciate your help." Those who hadn't kept their eyes glued to Itachi looked at him as he carried two large trays containing the rest of the food for the table as he placed a plate infront of each person in a single fluid motion. "I hope you enjoy." Itachi turned to leave, but Weiss grabbed onto his coat causing him to look back at her.

"Aren't you going to eat with us?" She asked

"I will return shortly once these trays have been returned to the kitchen." He replied seeing that she had liked his response he walked back into the kitchen to find Ozpin serving himself some food. "Why don't you sit don't sit down with the others, I could've prepared you a plate."

Ozpin shook his head. "It's fine, you've already done so much." Ozpin took a spoon full of the food as his eyes widened and he leaned back onto the counter in need of support as he felt as if he would melt. "You have quite the culinary skills, Mr. Uchiha."

"Thank you." Itachi bowed

"There's no need for that." Ozpin eyed the rest of the food "Just let me take one more plate." Ozpin served himself a larger plate as he made his way out "Eat with your friends, the kitchen staff will take care of the rest." As if on cue the staff walked in and began cleaning and giving the students seconds if they wanted some.

Itachi chuckled. He made himself a plate then grabbed two smaller ones as he walked back to the others who seemed to have bee talking with Merlin and Escanor. Weiss and Blake move apart letting Itachi scoot in between them as he placed two small plates next to his as the kittens jumped on the table and ate as well.

"You're the bartender from the ceremony." Weiss pointed out

"Yes I am." Escanor said as a piece of food was sent flying across the cafeteria and knocking his glasses off and in an instant his body grew "However, I am also the one who stand above all races...!" Merlin snapped her finger as the glasses appeared on his face once more and in a poof of smoke he had returned to his smaller self "T-Thank your, Merlin-san." Merlin glared at him "I-I mean, Merlin." Merlin smirked.

"What was that?!" Nanami and Nora stood leaning towards him "That was so cool! How did you that?!"

Everyone but Merlin, Itachi and Ruby, had a bead of sweat slowly trailing down their face. Even if it had been for an instant, they felt the heavy pressure coming from him.

"Now that I paid more attention, you seemed smaller than before." Ruby stated

Escanor scratched his cheek. "My power increases starting from sunrise, it peaks at noon, as it slowly begins to decrease after." Escanor gave them a simple explanation of his grace.

Blake looked at Itachi. "My semblance is similar to that of Escanors when he is at peak strength." Itachi answered before Blake could ask "I was having trouble with my semblance, so Escanor and Merlin decided to help me, by training me in mastering it this morning, though I'm not certain I can control it at 100%, I am sure that I have come closer to it."

They nodded, Itachi was about to take another bite of his food when he felt Weiss pinch his cheek and Blake grab hold of his ear. "What are y-"

"Don't think we've forgotten about yesterday and this morning." Weiss smiled but behind that smile there was a dark aura

"We're going to have a long talk about it." Blake glared at him not bothering to hide that she was not amused by his actions.

The two girls pulled him out of the seat and began to drag him as the two kittens followed after.

 **At Night**

Itachi had taken the medicine Merlin had made for his illness as he looked over at his bed. Both Weiss and Blake who had given him a piece of their mind for the past few hours had tired themselves out and had fallen asleep on his bed. Itachi washed the vial as he felt Merlin and Escanor appear in his room. Itachi walked up to Merlin handing her the cleaned glass and bowed at the two.

"Thank you for helping me, both in training and in my health." Itachi was still bowing as they placed a hand on his shoulder for him to raise his head "If there is anything that I may be able to help you two in, please don't hesitate to ask."

Merlin smirked. "I wouldn't mind doing some experimenting."

"Merlin." Escanor said

Merlin rolled her eyes. "Just remember, you're going to have one more attack, it could be tonight, tomorrow, next week, months, even years, but when you do, remember to stay strong and fight as hard as you can." Itachi nodded.

Escanor looked over at the two sleeping on the bed. "There is one other thing as well." Escanor paused for a moment before continuing "This is to be used as a last resort, once you're out of Aura and your other form of power, promise us that you will only do this when all hope seems to be lost and the stakes are too high that you must save the ones you love..." Itachi nodded as he listened carefully "It's called **"The One Ultimate"** it uses your life energy to keep your power going constantly..."

"The price is giving up my life." Itachi said, Escanor nodded as Itachi let out a small breath as he looked at Weiss and Blake "It won't come to that, I have too much to lose in this life."

Escanor nodded as he extended his hand out as Itachi took it in his and they shook hands.

"It was nice meeting this version of you Itachi Uchiha." Merlin said as she and Escanor disappeared.

Itachi's eyes widened. _'What did she mean by this version of me?'_ Itachi shook his head as he slipped the paper Escanor had passed him during their handshake into his weapons pouch.

Meanwhile, in the bed both Weiss and Blake were looking at eachother, they had overheard what Escanor had told Itachi about **The One Ultimate** and swore to themselves that they wouldn't let Itachi go that far.

"I guess it's the couch for me tonight." Itachi said as the kittens meowed, Itachi looked at them laying with Weiss and Blake as he walked up to them "Don't make too much noise." Itachi pet the kittens as he was about to head back to the couch, but Blake had grabbed onto his arm and dragged him down onto the bed. "Blake?" There was no response as he attempted to get back up, Weiss latched onto his arm and pulled him back down causing Itachi chuckle "Fine, I'll stay with you two tonight."

 **A/N: I don't have much to say this time, my sister just had her baby, so I've been spending most of my free time helping her and my other siblings out. That time of the year is coming, which means my job will get hectic for the remaining time of the year. I will attempt to get out more chapter before the end of the year, as well as this was slightly filler and we will be returning to the canon material, which means I get to play around and tweak the canon story. Well See ya next time! Buh-Bye! :D**

 **Chronosign- Yes, Polygamous. Red Hood was always an Itachi clone. No I will not add any other Akatsuki members, in this story...**

 **artem-abramov-2004 - Sorry but no other Naruto characters will be added to the story.**

 **RedBurningDragon- Praise the Sun!**

 **razmire- Well...he did not... lol**

 **Rio Skyron- Thought Crow was taken. And damn, the chapters must real long though for that writer to only update once a year, but then again we all have other things to take care of before coming on.**

 **Kage-kitsune9001- That is true, he attempted and failed, but add some Susanoo strenth to his arm and wala!**

 **keybladelight- You could say Red Hood is "gone". Yup they saw the names of his dead family. Ruby found out!**

 **Mr. Haziq- Her semblance was inspired by Killer Queen!**

 **andresskorskiruiz- Thank you! And I've read a few and though they were well done, I hope the writers pick them back up since they were recent, and would I write one? I would, but not at the moment.**

 **SGArkosfan- YESSS!**

 **Samcal- I am, and I will!**

 **dreaddragonknight- Jason didn't end up there, Red Hood is my favorite DC Character. Thank you. You would think he would've known that himself lol. More like they make him into one lol I kinda wanted just a two man cell for Itachi, writing in other OC's would've been troublesome. She is fit, but it's more of a she needed to learn how to wield a blade such as Shark Skin and have enough stamina to keep swinging the large sword, she has the strength, but lacked the amount of time she could properly wield it. Itachi is the only person known to defeat Naruto in Talk-no-Jutsu lol. Thanks. Thank you! The web will keep on expanding until it creates what it was intended to make.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Hello everyone! I've been trying to get back on here, but my job has gotten HECTIC! Longer days, more hours, and very little time, when I get home i'm too tired to do anything! I can't wait for the holidays to be over with(Job wise) and for things to slow down at work once more. Well, here is another chapter, ad hopefully I can squeeze one more in before the end of the year, Hopefully.**

 **Disclaimer- I do NOT own either Naruto and RWBY series, NOR their characters.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 20**

Days passed at it was finally time for the Vytal Festival Tournament. Itachi had spoken with Ozpin about Nanami and his participation in it as they were allowed to participate. They had been in the Colosseum watching the match of Team RWBY and Team ABRN, which to none of their surprise, Team RWBY had come out victorious due to their great teamwork and all of the training they had done prior.

Now he and Nanami walked around the fairgrounds as they spotted Team RWBY at the Ramen stand owned by the same elderly man whom owned most if not most of the small businesses in Vale.

Unfortunately, Weiss' card was declined as the old man took the bowl of Ramen away from the girls as then Pyrrha and the rest of her team walked up to the stall as well.

"Maybe I could help?" Pyrrha said holding her card in her hand

"Aww, you don't have to." Yang waved her off

"But she could!" Blake swiftly spoke wanting her Ramen and fish bowl

Itachi chuckled. "There's no need. I'll pay for everyone."

They turned to Itachi and Nanami, the elderly man having caught the black card in between his fingers. "Seven more bowl please." He and Nanami sat on the stools opposite from JNPR.

"Itachi!" Ruby shouted

Weiss blinked, watching the elderly man swiping his card. 'That's a Luxury Card!' She thought as the old man flicked the card back to him, whom easily caught it in his fingers 'He did mention he was from a wealthy family.'

"Seven bowls?" Blake questioned

Itachi nodded. "One each for JNPR and Nanami." The old man swiftly placed the bowls in front of them.

"Wait, so you're going to eat two?!" Jaune eyes bulged "Can you even eat that much?"

"Where will it all go?!" Nora looked over his form

"I will need the energy for our match later." Itachi replied

Nanami slammed her hands on the bar top, standing as she looked at him. "You're going to use it?!" She questioned him as he calmly ate the noodles before nodding his head in response. "You figured it out?"

Team JNPR looked at them curiously. Itachi noticing smiled at them as he began to explain. "My semblance would swiftly deplete my Aura, so I would use it only when needed. It would also burn much of my energy, that I would end up starving after its use. I tend to eat more than the regular amount, making sure that I would not feel the effects afterwards."

Nanami smirked. "Everyone is in for a show today." Unlike Itachi she ate her food quickly and sloppy.

"I understand Itachi and his reasoning, but was it wise for us to eat this much before a fight?" Ren asked, Nora patted her stomach a large grin on her face.

"Of course, it will give us energy as well." Pyrrha responded

Nora burped loudly, as then Nanami narrowed her eyes before leaning back then burping even louder as she smirked, but both girls were defeated as Yang smirked before burping so loud some people stopped and looked their way.

"Well that settles it, I won." Yang smirked confidently

Jaune then place his head on the bar top as he held his stomach. "Ugh, if I barf I'm blaming you."

"Oh! Aim it at the enemy!"

"Nora, that's disgusting, but if you do feel the urge..." Ren leaned forward to look at him.

"Got it." Jaune gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, we should be off." Pyrrha stood from her seat.

"So, you think you guys are ready?" Ruby asked Team JNPR

"Of course! We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team..." Nora motioned at Pyrrha then at Ren "...what's basically a ninja..." she motioned at herself "I can bench five of me..." then lastly at Jaune "Jaune... we've trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!"

"Ouch, that had to burn." Nanami said

"Are you going to take that?" Itachi asked the boy

"She's not wrong..." He replied, head still laying on the bar top

"I'm kidding! He knows I'm kidding. Don't be so nervous, the worst that could happen is we lose. Then it's just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class. no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team LOSE-iper!" Nora then laughed but then she was cheerful once more when Itachi had thrown a Dango into her mouth.

"Thank you." Ren said

Blake then looked at Itachi as he was about to take a bite of a Dango. He stopped midway as he saw her looking at the dango as her eyes had gotten bigger and she moved her lip as it looked like a cat begging. Itachi lightly sighed as he handed her a Dango stick and she lightened up.

"I don't understand how you like those so much." Weiss said looking at the two

"They are deliciousness in every bite." Blake turned towards Weiss waving the Dango stick around.

"It's as if the Gods had made these and blessed us with them." Nanami smiled indulging in some Dango that Itachi had gotten her or she would've eaten his.

"Not these Gods at the very least." Itachi whispered

"What was that?" Yang asked

"Nothing." Itachi replied.

"How about you two? Are you ready for you match?" Ren asked the duo

Nanami smirked. "Hell yeah we are!" She fist pumped the air before grabbing the large weapon and giving it a kiss "We're going to shred through the competition aren't we baby." She rubbed her face against the wrappings of the blade.

Itachi sipped on some tea before setting the cup down. "Do not underestimate the others, Nanami." His eyes shifted to his side "We never know who we may be up against, especially if we end up against those with more experience."

Nanami rolled her eyes. "Like you could actually lose to anyone, oh great Reaper." Itachi slightly turned his head as she waved him off "yeah, yeah."

"He is right though, in this tournament, grades do not matter, we could end up facing off against some upperclassmen." Ren stated as Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Either way, we should fret, if anything we should be looking forward to fight with actual guidelines and not... well, murders."

"Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before." Yang said

"Let's see: Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath." Blake began naming them all off

"And that's all while we were still in training! Oh, imagine what it'll be like when we graduate!" Ruby excitedly said with a large grin.

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal..." Weiss muttered

Itachi was about to speak, but Professor Port was heard over the intercom. _"Would Team JNPR please report to the battle grounds immediately."_ Then Dr. Oobleck spoke _"Yes! Like they were scheduled to several minutes ago!"_

"Well looks like this is it."

Itachi and Nanami joined Team RWBY as they watched Team JNPR battle against Team BRNZ. It had started with a head on battle but they had retreated due to the sniper hiding in the trees. Once they counter attacked things began to look better for JNPR, starting with Ren as who was able to evade the sniper and still block an attack as he had just landed, he went for a roundhouse kick to his opponent, Nolan, but he was able to duck under while he swiped at Rens leg with his weapon, but Ren had already lowered his stance, nearly crouching and blocked with one of his guns which shocked Nolan for a second before Rens weapon disappeared into his sleep and with an open palm hit Nolan with much force sending him skidding back a few feet.

"Nora!"

"Gotcha!" Nora smirked jumping over Ren and landing in front of Nolan as she was about to swing her hammer, but Nolan jabbed her in the stomach with his weapon sending electric current through her body who only smirked in his face.

 _"Oho,, looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie is charging up to use her Semblance!"_ Professor Port said

"What?" Nolan questioned looking at the screen

 _"Yes, Miss Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electric current energy straight to her muscles. This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case , absorb Nolan's attacks ans send the young man flying."_ Dr. Oobleck stated

"What?!" Nolan's eyes widened facing Nora once more, visibly seeing the electricity flow through her body as she swiftly appeared crouching in front of him before jabbing her hammer into him sending him crashing back into a boulder causing it to crumble.

Jaune ordered Nora to get to the top of the mountain as a thunder cloud formed and lightning began to strike. Ren swiftly ran towards where the sniper was hiding as he evaded the shots and Nolan once again stood in his way.

Ren fired his weapons at him, as he blocked with his own. Nolan was swinging down, but Ren blocked with a single weapon as he proceeded to shoot Nola at point blank range from his torso down to his feet, causing Nolan to move his weapon away and be pushed back, exposing his whole front. Ren then proceeded to jab Nolan a few times in different areas before sending him crashing into a tree with an open palm attack.

 **With Itachi**

"Hey, isn't that...?" Yang looked over at Itachi

He nodded. "He learns quickly, but is still far from owning the gentle fist style." Itachi stated as he looked at the screen looking at Nolan's Aura level "With the amount of damage he had already taken, he should have gone under into the red, but it seems he still needs to work on it."

The girls looked at the Aura levels as Nolan's was barley above the line.

"The next hit should eliminate him." Blake said

They continued watching as Nora shot grenades at the trees causing the Sniper to leave her hiding place but not before grabbing Nolan and jumping away to a safer distance as the explosions took out the small area. Nora jumped off the mountain, hammer high above as she came down smashing her hammer into the ground blowing back the other two members of Team BRNZ next to the sniper and Nolan.

"Why are they just standing there?" Nanami questioned

"I think they're trying to strategize." Ruby said tilting her head

"It's good to stay calm and think of strategies, but not when you're wide open with the enemy right in front of you." Itachi stated looking at the two teams "It's even worse when the opponent doesn't take the opening and does nothing..."

"So they should come up with battle strategies as they fight." Weiss looked at Itachi whom nodded in agreement.

In the end Nora simply hit the whole opposing team with a good hard swing from her hammer, sending them all out of bounds, hitting the force field wall eliminating them and giving Team JNPR the win.

Itachi and Nanami stood from their seats as Team RWBY turned to face them.

"Where are you guys going?! You're going to miss the next match!" Ruby stated waving her arms around

"Don't you wanna cheer your boyfriend on?" Yang smirked at Nanami

"I do, but we have to get ready as well, our match is after theirs." Nanami hung her head low "And I was looking forward to watching Sun kick some ass."

"Do you know who you two are going up against?" Blake questioned them

Itachi shook his head. "Not exactly who, but we know what school." Itachi replied

"Atlas, if you consider the number of teams that are participating and how many of those teams and what schools they belong to have already fought, it only leaves one option." Nanami explained crossing her arms over her chest as Itachi began walking "Anyhow, atleast you two can cheer your boyfriend on." Nanami winked at Weiss and Blake before catching up with Itachi, who both blushed lightly but smirked.

"Kick their asses!" Weiss shouted towards Itachi who gave her a thumbs up without looking back at them.

Itachi and Nanami were walking down the tunnel towards the arena as Team SSSN were exiting as Sun and Neptune patted Itachi on the shoulder and Sun kissed Nanami for good luck.

 _"And for the final match of the day, all the way from Atlas Academy Team SPHR!"_ Professor Port announced another team of all girls, each with a different shade of blue hair and each wore the schools military uniform, walked into the arena each keeping their composure except for the last girl who seemed to not care as she walked with her arms behind her head.

 _"And their opponents who for the first time in any schools history and history of the Vytal Festival Tournament that consist of only a single pair, Beacon Academy's very own duo, Team NI!"_ Dr. Oobleck introduced Itachi and Nanami.

The crowd cheered loudly, more specifically the female population in the Colosseum was cheering for Itachi, who walked out wearing some black combat pants, a black shirt which hugged his torso under a dark purple long sleeved long coat with white trimming, on the right shoulder was a black flower and on his left shoulder a white snowflake while on the back was the traditional Uchiha fan but instead of the top being red, it was replaced with the dark purple which was only visible when he had grabbed the large wrapped weapon from his back.

Nanami on the other hand wore a similar outfit, but instead of pants she wore small shorts and the colors were different. Her shorts were white, as her top which revealed some cleavage which got her many of the guys whistling at her, was a darker blue. Her coat was white with blue trimmings as on her right shoulder was a yellow monkey and on her left was the head of a shark in blue.

"How does it feel?" Itachi asked Nanami

"I like it, and it doesn't feel like it's constricting my movements." Nanami replied swinging her wrapped weapon with ease as she twisted her body and made different movements "What about you?"

"As much as I love them, I don't think it was necessary for her to put their emblems on my shoulders, the color combination of purple and white along with the Uchiha fan being changed to fit their colors would've been enough to send a message through their heads." Itachi replied stopping in the middle of the arena, holding the weapon as it lay on his shoulder "Other than that, the reason for our new wardrobe is to find out if it will burn to a crisp while I use my Semblance or not, and to see if yours can resist getting soaked when you use yours."

"I don't know, I like the monkey." Nanami smiled as she then sighed "And you have a point, but look at the bright side, if it burns to nothing, you'll put on a show for the female audience." She grinned and gave him a playful wink.

 _"Now that both teams are on the field, lets see what the terrain will be!"_ Professor Port announced as the displays began to spin as they both came to a stop. _"It looks like we have a Pond on the Team SPHR, and a grassy plain on Team NI side! Now that everything had been completed let the match...Begin!"_

'Atleast we have the advantage with the body of water of the pond, but there isn't much for the grassy plains, looks like surprise attacks are out, and there isn't anywhere to take cover.' Itachi thought watching as a single female of the opposing team walked away and lay on top of the large boulder behind the pond.

"It's only two people, I don't know why they just didn't move us forward." She waved the girls off "Take care of them, you three outnumber them anyway." She yawned and placed her arm over her eyes blocking out the light.

 **With RWBY**

"Hey, look at the new clothes, they're looking pretty nice." Yang said as she whistled

"Oh! I can't wait to see those weapons in action!" Ruby jumped in her seat

"Hey isn't that..." Weiss started as the camera zoomed in on them as her eyes widened "I-It's our emblems."

"Not just that, but the combination of colors he's wearing are also ours..." Blake stated making her smile "My purple and your white."

Yang looked at them and smirked. "See he does love you two."

"Looks like Nanami has a monkey!" Ruby then blinked a few times "Oh! It's for Sun!"

Weiss face palmed. "Took you that long?" Ruby scratched the back of her head and laughed.

 **With Itachi**

"She's underestimating us, and now I'm pissed off!" Nanami pressed the button on the hilt as the blades ripped through the wrapping and faced forward "Take this!" She began shooting rapid aura beams towards the girl but one of the other girls spun her whip around creating a wall in between her and their leader.

The other two charged forward, their weapons ready as Nanami switched the weapon back for close combat and blocked an attack from one of the girls whom wielded an axe as the other girl jumped over them and made her way towards Itachi.

"Shit." Nanami cursed wanting to take on as many before Itachi would have to get involved.

Itachi stayed calm watching as the girl got closer and the gauntlets on her arms grew four blades from each gauntlet. As she closed the gap, she seemed to have disappeared, but Itachi knew better than that, in all actuality, he knew this girl Semblance was invisibility. He had recognized her aura as the girl who would occasionally attempt to sneak into their room using her semblance. Itachi brought the blade forward letting it hit the ground hard.

"Where do you think, you're aiming?" The girl asked running around him "You can't catch what you can't see!" She lunged at him the claw like blades aiming right at him, but the girl stopped midway when he turned around to face her direction 'How did he know I was coming from this direction? Can he somehow see me?' She saw as his eyes roamed around as if he were looking for her 'No, it seems he was just turning this way that's all.'

She swiftly made her way around him and lunged at him once more and she thought she was about to get him, but she then felt a pain in her stomach as her body leaned forward as she felt the wind being taken out of her and her semblance deactivated itself and she was visible again.

 _"What's this! It seems that Mr. Uchiha has found a way to fight against Miss Skys Semblance which allows herself to turn invisible!"_ Dr. Oobleck said as the crowd cheered.

Sky looked at Itachi who was turning to face her. "You tricked me, you acted like you didn't know where I was to lure me in, didn't you?"

"You may be able to hide yourself, but you are unable to fully hide your presence." Itachi replied stoically as the girl glared at him "Now, go to sleep." Itachi pressed a button as the barrel in the hilt of his weapon rotated and let out an electric current, electrocuting the girl as she screamed in pain before going limp and the buzzer went off and she was eliminated. Itachi piked the girl up princess style and lay her near the edge of the arena and out of the battles way.

"Damn it! Persia, take this one on so I can handle the guy!" The spear wielder blocked another one of Nanami's swing, but was sent skidding back from the force "Damn, she's tougher than she looks."

"Sorry, but I can't let you go back there, until I atleast eliminate one of you first!" Nanami began swing the blade with more force but then jumped back when she noticed the lightning around the girls feet and arms 'Shit, I just had to deal with a lightning Semblance.'

"Nanami, let her through." Itachi said as Nanami stepped aside and focused on the other girl "You take care of the Whip wielder."

Nanami nodded. 'Thank you and I'm sorry, Itachi.' Nanami charged at the girl named Persia as she evaded the whip lashes as she jumped from side to side. 'I need to get closer...' She then had an idea as she smirked and changed the mode of her weapon again as she pointed at the ground in between the two and started shooting as the dust began to cover the area. She ran under the cover of the dirt in the air reverting the weapon once again as she could hear the whistling of the whip coming as she ducked skidding forward as her cover was blown away, but luckily she was close enough to her opponent to strike.

"Crap!" Persia shouted as Nanami swung the blade sending the girl crashing into the boulder before sliding down into the pond.

Nanami grinned as she walked into the pond before her body turned into water and she moved around the pond only spotted because she was dragging around the weapon. Once underwater the girl Persia opened her eyes and looked around spotting the large weapon but not Nanami. Her eyes widened when the blade came at her at unbelievable speed and slashed at her, she tried to get away and exit the pond but she felt the water grab onto her as she turned and saw Nanami coming out of the water, her form was transparent and the wicked grin she wore on her face revealing those sharp teeth scared her. She was dragged back into the pond and was attacked at high speeds as she could barely hold onto the air she had left.

 _"It seems that Miss Cerulean is putting good use her Faunus traits and her Semblance, for the water is her home."_ Professor Port stated

 _"That's correct, Miss Cerulean being a Shark Faunus can breath underwater and move in quick speed as well as giving her a boost in strength, as for her Semblance it lets her become the water itself which makes it difficult for one to actually harm her in or out of water. So unless, Miss Persia can get out of the pond, onto land and figure out the weakness that Miss Cerulean has, she will either be knocked unconscious by the loss of air, or Miss Ceruleans continuous attacks will eliminate her Aura causing for the elimination."_ Dr. Oobleck said

The lone female on the boulder opened her eyes and looked over at her teammates aura levels, specifically Persia. "She can't use her semblance in water and she's nearly out, so there won't be any harm done." She said as she grabbed a ball from inside her coat and pressed the button in the middle before letting it roll down the boulder and into the pond.

Nanami was about to attack one last time when she noticed the ball floating down the pond, but then her eyes widened when she saw the small dust crystal inside it. She swiftly grabbed onto Persia and made her way to the edge of the pond, but was too late as the ball opened and the crystal caused electric currents through the pond. Nanami and Persia shouted in pain as the elimination buzzer went off eliminating Persia as Nanami used most of her strength to throw the girl out of the water and onto land as she herself crawled out, electricity visibly bouncing off her body.

"Oh? She survived, but it seems she barely has any Aura left. She'll eventually be drained of the remaining, so I'll just wait." She looked at the other girl who was thrusting her spear at Itachi swiftly but couldn't land a single hit. "Harrietta hurry up and finish him off!" She ordered her before closing her eyes once more.

"Dammit Rossa! You took out Persia you bastard, she was one of our own!" Harrietta shouted back irritated that she had taken out a team member and because she couldn't get a single hit on Itachi as she was using her semblance to increase her own speed "Why can't I hit you!"

Itachi blocked with the flat of the sword as Harrietta kept pushing forward, but Itachi moved the sword to the side as he looked at her. "I commend you, using your semblance to enhance yourself is an ideal way to use it, but it fails when fighting someone faster than you." Harrietta growled at him, but then her eyes widened when he disappeared from her sight. "And I am faster than you." Itachi punched her in the stomach making her bend forward before kneeing her as her body had come off the ground "You could of used your lightning as armor, but you never thought you would need armor, did you?" Itachi pressed the button one more as the chamber moved and a loud whistle was heard from Itachi's weapon. "The element to use against lightning wielders, Wind." It was compressed wind flowing from the large blade and with a single swing he knocked her out of the arena as the buzzer announced her elimination.

Itachi looked over at their last opponent who had jumped down in front of Nanami. He was going to walk when he felt a hand on his ankle, Rossa looked back seeing Nanami grab a hold of him as she growled at him as she gave him a deadly glare but then her eyes widened and her hand fell.

"You can feel it, can't you? You don't have the strength to fight me anymore." Rossa said walking towards Itachi as the buzzer went off eliminating Nanami. "There's a reason why I stand as one of the top students in our academy, my Semblance causes anyone who feels hatred in my presence, will lose their ability to hurt others, I call it **"Love"** and now it's up to me to finish you off, I want to know the name of my future husband before I defeat you."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" The crowd shouted

"Excuse me?" Itachi rose a single brow "Future husband? I do not remember asking your hand in marriage, nor will I ever." He told her as she laughed "Did I say something funny?"

"After I defeat you, we will marry, just imagine how strong and smart our kids would be, they would be the strongest in Remnant! Now tell me your name!" Rossa grinned twirling her light blue almost white hair.

"As I said that will never happen, for there are already two girls I could only see myself with." Itachi replied as he sighed "As for my name, Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, remember it well as this will be your loss."

"That's damn right!" Weiss shouted from her seat "Send her flying back to Atlas, Itachi!"

Rossa looked at the white haired girl. "Weiss Schnee." Rossa giggled and shouted towards the Schnee "If I win he marry's me and moves to Atlas! If I lose I'll back off for now! Deal?!"

Itachi blinked. "Not this again..."

"Deal!" This time Blake shouted from her seat "You're not taking him away from us!"

The whole stadium went quiet as there were murmurs and whispers going around.

 _"It seems there's been an outrageous bet agreed upon without the consent of Mr. Uchiha."_ Dr. Oobleck said

 _"He never had a choice to begin with...and that's real scary."_ Professor Port stated as he stroked his mustache _"But this may be difficult for Mr. Uchiha, to think there could be a Semblance that render one ability to fight useless if they feel hatred in the owners presence..."_

"I win, there hasn't been a single being who could withstand my **Love** and now your fate has been sealed." Rossa licked her lips but then her eyes widened as Itachi stabbed his weapon into the ground and walked towards her. "H-How could this be?! Why isn't my **Love** working on you?!"

"Here it comes!" Ruby shouted seeing the small flare of black flames appear on his shoulder.

The temperature in the arena and the Colosseum rose as they could feel a large amount of heat, then they witnessed as black flames began to appear on Itachi's body. "Of course it doesn't. Why would I hate those who are weaker than myself? I only pity them."

"That's quite the Pride." Rossa bit her thumb

"Careful now, don't go harboring any anger towards me now, after all, if you got afflicted by your own **Love** , this fight wouldn't be much fun." Itachi told her, crouching slightly as his head tilted

"You're a pretty nice guy too, but I already knew that, since you carried Sky away from the battlefield." Rossa smiled as she then lunged at Itachi who stood still as she used her sword to slash at him several times as she laughed "Was that all talk?! You haven't even attempted to block any of my attacks."

Itachi turned around the flames dancing around his smile and around his eyes, his pupils seeming to be on fire as well. "Not but an itch."

"W-What?" Rossa looked at his Aura gauge on the screen and it hadn't move at all "How is this possible?!"

"This is the power of my glorious Semblance, **The One** , now it's time to finish this." Itachi said as Rossa lunged at him once more and Itachi lifted a single finger and waited as she closed the distance "It will only take a finger to defeat you, Divine Spear Itachi." And with the two now a foot apart, Itachi moved his side evading the thrust from her weapon as he thrust his finger into her stomach and the buzzer went off eliminating Rossa, her aura gauge once full had been depleted with a single finger jab. Itachi turned around facing her as she lay on the ground breathing heavily "How does it feel to have been knocked down from that pedestal you've placed yourself on?"

Rossa smiled, glee was seen in her purple eyes surrounded by a black Sclera instead of the normal white. A blush appearing on her face as she slightly squirmed. "It feels good." Her breathing had quickened as Itachi could see steam coming from her mouth. "You are the only one to have lay a finger on me."

The crowd was dead silent as Itachi deactivated his Semblance, his eye slightly twitched from her statement, but then the crowd cheered loudly and the girls began to squeal and some faint as the top portion of clothing Itachi was wearing burned to a crisp revealing his perfect toned upper body, the eight pack that those damn shirts hid from the world.

"He fingere-" Yang began to say but stopped as Ruby looked at her in question. "I uh- I mean he poked her very hard." Yang laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head as she looked at her other teammates who glared at her. "Oh come on!"

 _"A-And the winner of this match is Team NI! They advance onto the double rounds!"_ Professor Port announced

Itachi turned and walked away from the defeated girl, making his way to the pond as he stood in front of Nanami. He crouched down as the girl turned to lay on her back giving him a large grin.

"We won." Nanami took Itachi's offered hand as he helped her up "Thanks, looks like I'll need a bit to fully recover from the shock."

"Do you want me to take you back to our room?" Itachi asked her

He saw her look past him at towards the stands as she smiled. "No, it's fine, just help me get to Sun, then you can have some time with your girlfriends." Itachi nodded and as placed her on his back before making his way towards the exit, Nanami noticed him looking at an Atlas ship that was flying around the stadium "What's up?"

"Winter Schnee." Itachi replied a second later as they walked into the tunnel "Weiss's older sister."

Nanami whistled. "So you're finally meeting part of the family now." She giggled but then went into thought before moving to get a better look at him "Wait, have you ever met her?"

He shook his head. "Not as myself."

Nanami understood. "Good or Bad?"

"Neutral."

As they exited the tunnel, Sun was waiting for them at the end as he ran up to them. "I knew you two would make it through!" Sun playfully punched Itachi's shoulder before handing him an extra shirt "That was quite the show you put on, to think you were hiding that power this whole time." He whistled as Itachi handed Nanami over to him. "Where are you going?"

"He's going to meet his sister-in-law." Nanami told him as Itachi put the dark gray shirt on.

Suns brows rose. "Good luck!" He shouted as Itachi made his way out of sight as he jumped when he felt Nanami pull on his tail "Hey!"

Nanami smirked. "What did you think about my performance?"

"You still need so-" Nanami pulled on his tail again "I'm kidding! You did great out there." Sun turned his head giving her a kiss.

"I wish I could've seen your fight all the way through."

"It's fi-" Sun stopped as he felt a cold shiver running up his spine "What was that?"

"What was w-"

"Oh, so I finally get to talk with you, monkey boy..."

Their eyes widened as they both froze. "Run!" Sun did as instructed as Isane ran after the two.

"You can't run from me forever!"

 **And there we go! Woohoo! There isn't much for me to say other than I am ready for the holidays to be over with(Job wise). Also, the next chapter has already been finished, so expect it sometime either next week or Christmas week! i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see yall next time! Buh-Bye! :D**

 **khadirbrown- Fuego!**

 **The Real Hell Fire- LOL. Well he's already bedded Blake, it's time Weiss gets some type of action as well.**

 **RunOnSentences- Yeah, kinda happens when your OP as hell, even in other worlds, but don't worry, he's all good now...**

 **keybladelight- They'll find out, they always do. And that's one way you could take it, there's also the whole multi-verse theory as well.**

 **Shadow-Shinobi666- Thank you and here you go! And you wont have to take long for the next one either!**

 **razmire- who knows...**

 **REQUIEMC- 1. Nice guess 2. Yup 3. Cinder? 4. Of course 5. Even in reincarnation, it's kind of an OP character trope 6. He is 7. Nah 8. Hopefully they do 9. No need for it 10. His semblance is similar to that of Escanors from the Seven Deadly Sins 11. Nope, it wasn't lol.**

 **MasterofFates132- I did. That power is Escanors, but Merlin makes an appearance with him.**

 **Samcal- Thank you for reading, and here is another.**

 **BingxooBoy- 1. He doesn't have to worry about stuff like he did back in the Elemental Nations, he can go around with a clean slate. ANd thank you, I also love OP Itachi, well he was always OP to begin with even in the original series 2. Yeah, I got it from Tsuredure Children lol and thanks for pointing it out, I'll make sure to use both differently.**

 **seant5054- I've actually thought of doing a Itachi X Agents of Shield crossover. I'd probably pair him up with Daisy, but he would have a few flings here and there, and he wouldn't exactly be entirely human.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- I said I'd have one more ready and here it is! This will be the last chapter for THIS year, Christmas is coming up then New year so the next to weeks will be working and spending time with the family. Next chapter will be up sometime in January hopefully. Well have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! Happy Holidays everyone!**

 **Disclaimer- I do NOT own either Naruto and RWBY series, NOR their characters.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 21**

Itachi was walking through the fairgrounds, making his was to where he had seen Winters ship dock. He kept one of his eyes closed as to watch from the point of view of a crow he had summoned earlier. He sighed seeing that Winter and Qrow had crossed paths, or more like Qrow had gone looking for her as they were now in the midst of battle. Itachi's crow flew around high in the air watching as it spotted Ozpin, Ironwood and Glynda making their way towards them.

He wasn't too far from the courtyard and decided to flash step to close the distance. He appeared above a pillar as the two were back on the ground once more, Winter using her glyphs to summon birds as they flew around Qrow, distracting him as she readied herself as Qrow struck the remaining Ice birds as he too got into position. The two lunged forward, but their blades never met as the caws from a murder of crows was heard and flew down low surrounding the two, and when the crows flew away they only heard the metallic sound against metal. Their eyes widened as in between the two Itachi stood in a defensive crouching position, his Katana having stopped Qrows larger weapon, and his Executioners Blade having stopped Winters weapons.

"Who are you?" Winter questioned giving him a small glare

"Itachi!" Weiss gasped as Winter glanced at her before her eyes returned on him.

"This isn't your problem kid." Qrow said not allowing himself to be distracted 'Something about this kid...'

"If you would please lower your weapons." Itachi said looking from one to the other "The Headmasters are making their way here where you stand."

Winters eyes widened. "Schnee!" She narrowed her eyes and sheathed her weapon as she turned to face the general "General Ironwood, Sir!"

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Ironwood asked the white haired huntress, behind him Penny leaned to the side waving at Itachi who gave her a simple nod in return.

"He started the altercation, sir." Winter responded

Qrow placed his hand behind his head. "That's actually not true, she attacked first." He said.

"Is that right?" Winter opened her mouth then closed it, sighing as she looked down. "And you." Qrow looked around before pointing at himself as Ironwood walked up to him "What are you doing here?"

Itachi sheathed his own weapons, placing the executioners blade on his back and his Katana on his waist.

As he stepped back and was about to walk towards Ruby and Weiss, he heard his name being called. "Mr. Uchiha, please stay, we have some things to discuss." It was Ozpin who walked up to them holding his coffee mug along with Glynda who began repairing the damages done to the courtyard.

"Break it up everyone! We will take care of this mess." Glynda said as she glared at Ironwood and Winter.

"Let's go." Ironwood said as Winter, Penny and the robot soldiers followed.

"Uncle Qrow! Hi!" Ruby launched herself onto Qrows arm as he lifted her with ease "Ahh, it's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!"

Qrow blinked. "Nope." He jokingly said as he ruffled her hair

"Itachi." Weiss walked up to him as he turned to face her "How did you know they were here?"

"I saw your sisters ship from the Colosseum, and well..." He leaned forward to whisper "...I knew if these two met this would eventually happen, with me being..."

Her eyes widened for a second as she nodded. "So you know my sister and..." She pointed at Qrow as he nodded "They know that you are..."

He shook his head. "No, not yet atleast." He replied as she slowly nodded "Soon everyone will know." Her head shot up to look at him as her eyes widened. "I'm no longer going to hide." It was a message, to those who dared step onto Beacon with ill intent, that they would know that he was here, and that he's protecting those here. That they would have to go through him.

"Qrow, Mr. Uchiha." Ozpin called out as they looked at him. "A word, please."

Itachi looked back at Weiss, who lowered her head. He smiled and gave her forehead a light jab as she looked back up at again, as he smiled. "I'll see you later, okay."

Weiss smiled as she stood on her toes, placing a light kiss on his cheek. Itachi blinked as he looked down at her shy form, the blush that had made itself known on her cheeks. Not known to them that the whole interaction had been seen by Winter, who had stopped earlier to look back at her Sister.

 **Ozpins Office**

They were going up the elevator, Itachi ignoring the glances Qrow would give him as the doors opened and they walked in, Ironwood leaning against the desk as Winter had stopped her pacing as Itachi decided to stay back and lean on one of the pillars.

"What were you thinking?" Winter questioned Qrow.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot." Ironwood informed the man.

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself." Qrow quipped back as he took out his flask.

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." Glynda began as she stood next to Ironwood, arms crossed. "And if it hadn't been for Mr. Uchiha, who knows how much destruction you would have caused to the courtyard."

"He was drunk!" Winter said

"He's always drunk." Glynda stated as they looked at Qrow who was chugging his alcoholic drink as he stopped and looked at them before shrugging.

Ozpin sighed. "Qrow why are you here?"

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark liked that on the field." Ironwood told the man.

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy."

"General." Winter corrected him.

"Whatever. You sent me to get Intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you our enemy is here." He responded pointing to down.

"We know." Ironwood said

"Oh! Oh, you know. Well, thank goodness I'm out here risking my life to keep you all informed!" Qrow said becoming irritated "Communication's a two way street, pal." He took out his scroll and pointed at the screen. "You see this? That's the send button."

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised." Winter stated taking a step forward

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here." Then he turned to point at Itachi "Same goes for him. Why is he even here?" Itachi lightly pushed off the pillar as he walked up to them, eyes locked onto Qrows as he blinked and his onyx eyes bleed to red with three tomoe. Itachi stopped now standing next to the man, in between him and Winter. "You have got to be kidding me."

Winters eyes widened. "You, you are Reaper?" She questioned as she took hold of her weapon, placing it at his heart as Ironwood pulled out his guns "Where's Red Hood?" Itachi's eyes locked on with hers as the tomoe began to spin "Tell me!"

"General, if you and your subordinate would please put your weapons away." Ozpin told the two who still kept their weapons aimed. "Mr. Uchiha here is of no harm." Glynda had her riding crop in hand as Qrow narrowed his eyes placing his hand on the hilt of his own weapon.

Winters glare softened slightly. "I know, but his partner..."

"Is dead." Itachi stated

Winter gripped her handle tighter as her eyes widened when she felt Itachi's weight as he moved forward and her blade pierced his chest. "N-No, why are you...?" She let go of the weapon as Itachi began to cough out blood. "Why would you do that?!"

"Do what, Schnee?"

Winter blinked and looked at the General, who did not have his weapons drawn, she then looked at Itachi who did not have her weapon through his body.

"An illusion." Ozpin said as she looked at him. "The moment your eyes met his." He sighed taking a sip of his Coffee "We have been on the receiving end of his mind games before." Glynda nodded, agreeing with him.

Qrow chuckled. "So what had you screaming, Ice Queen?"

Winter glared at him. Itachi turned to her fully as he bowed. "I apologize for my rudeness, but was it necessary to impale me?"

"I-I didn't..."

"The illusion I placed on you was controlled by your will, I had no control over the actions happening in it." Itachi explained

Winter took a step back. They looked at her waiting for an answer as she widened her eyes slightly. She coughed taking a step forward and whispered for only his ears to hear. "I must speak with you about your relation with my sister." She told him before taking a step back.

Itachi blinked. 'She saw earlier.' He nodded "Of course, I would also like to speak on that subject as well, maybe over some tea." Winter nodded in agreement.

Qrow chuckled having overheard what she had said. "Looks like someone's being overprotective." He placed an arm around Itachi's shoulders "This kid here is one of the best I've seen, even though I've only worked with you twice and just finding out your actually a kid!" Winters eyes widened, Itachi sighed, and Qrow smirked "Leave the little Ice Princess to him."

Winter began to fume, but Ironwood spoke up. "Schnee we'll discuss this incident back on my ship." Winter let out a sigh and saluted to her general and decided to leave not wishing to get into it with the drunken man any longer.

Itachi watched her, she gave him a simple nod as she then stopped next to Qrow, glaring at him, who responded with a Wink, before she continued to the elevator and exiting the room.

"Go on." Ironwood said as Qrow looked at Itachi whose eyes had reverted to their original Onyx color.

"He knows." Ozpin stated as they looked at him "How much he knows I am not sure, but he knows enough."

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition." Qrow informed them taking another drink of his flask. "Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers or generals, or headmaster or students, the people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones who keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about. It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet or did you just not give a damn?"

"Discreet wasn't working." Ironwood placed his scroll on the desk as a hologram of Vale and Beacons appeared surrounded by Atlas air ships "I'm here because this is what was necessary."

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here!" Qrow pointed at the headmaster "He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us."

"And I am grateful."

"Oh well, you've got a funny way of showing it." Qrow said motioning at the military ships

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them, someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

Qrow began to laugh. "You think they're afraid of some little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made and let me tell you... they are fear."

"And fear will bring the grimm. A guardian is a symbol of comfort." Ozpin said glancing at Itachi before his eyes turned back to Ironwood "But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds..."

"If this is the size of our defenses, what is sit we're expecting to fight?" Itachi said as Ozpin nodded.

Ironwood sighed as he retrieved his scroll. "So, then what would you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we find our guardian."

Itachi had his eyes closed as he was sensing the energy coming from below the school. "And we must hurry." Itachi said as they looked at him as he opened his eyes "You have one of the maidens here." Their eyes widened "She doesn't have much time, I can feel her aura depleting."

"You can sense her?" Ironwood asked

"Yes, since the day I started." He looked over at Ozpin "But I left it alone, believing I could trust what Ozpin was keeping down there, but now I believe it's time we actually shared our information." Itachi walked up to the desk placing his scroll as the hologram projected. "Years ago, Red Hood and I were approached by this man."

An image a tall tan man with brown hair appeared, as Ozpin immediately recognized him. "Hazel."

Itachi nodded and continued. "They attempted to recruit us, we denied them, but were given some time to think about it, later on we decided to split up, I went my own way as Red Hood joined them as a spy, releasing any information he could get on them." Itachi pressed slid his finger on the scroll as more images came to view. "There are at the very least four to five others in Salems inner circle, those of Whom I believe to be Hazel and this other person." The image of a bandaged person wearing a hood appeared. "I've been following and attempting to find anything that could lead me to this persons where about, but the only clue I had lead to a trap. At first I believed it to be a man but from what the other who came across the lunatic, say it's a woman."

"What's the woman do?" Qrow questioned

"She has the ability to make anything she touches into a bomb." He stated as their eyes widened "I believe that she has a certain distance she must stay in to set her semblance off."

"How much?" Glynda questioned

Itachi sighed. "A kilometer, maybe less, i'm not certain." He swiped the scroll again "We know that they're working with the White Fang, Torchwick and his people."

"Were you able to find their base of operations? Or who it was that attacked Autumn?" Ozpin questioned but Itachi shook his head "Red Hood had just infiltrated, so they wouldn't trust him just yet." Itachi nodded. "You sharing this shows that you've begun to trust us, so it's only fair that I do the same, but before that..." Ozpin showed the clip from his battle today "You told us your eyes were your semblance, but you've showed something different today."

"My eyes are simply special, a second form of power." Itachi stated, swiping a few times his scroll on the desk "Just as I believe I may not be the only one with special powers."

"Can you pinpoint the person who stole Autumns power?" Glynda questioned

"I've been attempting to, but they're somehow able to conceal their power." Itachi stated as the image of Cinder came up "That doesn't mean they can hide from me, a few times that I've passed her I've felt something odd about her. My advise, keep an eye on this one and her teammates whomever they are claiming to be."

"A feeling? We don't want to get innocent people mixed in with this stuff kid." Qrow stated

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "I'll have to look over their forms."

* * *

Itachi sat outside on the bench that became his and Weiss's usual spot. He looked up at the starry sky as he felt someone sit close to him.

"It's a beautiful night."

"It is now." Itachi turned his head to glance at her.

Weiss rolled her eyes as she grabbed his arm and scooted closer to him, and he wrapped his arm around her holding her close to himself.

"I put your sister in an illusion."

Her head shot up looking at him. "You what?!"

Itachi chuckled. "I was demonstrating, and if it makes you feel better, I didn't hurt her, she stabbed me." Her jaw dropped as she lifted his shirt revealing his toned torso as her eyes roamed all over it "You've become more daring lately."

She blushed and put his shirt back down as she pouted. "Don't change the subject."

Itachi smiled. "She's protective of you." He said as she looked at him "She saw what happened earlier." Motioning to the kiss she had given him on the cheek as she paled "She didn't impale me from finding out I was Reaper, but from finding out that her precious little sister has fallen for someone dangerous as myself."

Weiss leaned into him. "Everyone is dangerous, anyone can become a danger to someone, but I know you would never intentionally hurt me or any of the others." Weiss shivered as cold breeze blew, Itachi opened the palm of his hand as a black flame appeared as Weiss watched it. He grabbed her hand and slowly placed it on top of his making it appear as if she was creating the black flame. "It's not hurting me, it's warm and welcoming."

Weiss shifted slightly, now looking up at him as she looked at his lips as she moved up closer to his face as he too leaned down closer to her their lips a short distance away, both being able to feel the others breathing, but they heard something behind them as they both looked behind them, but no one was there. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he walked up to the entry way and looked inside and around but not seeing anyone, he knew who it had been and he shook his head.

"Who was it?" Weiss asked

"Sky most likely asked to spy on me by Rossa."

Weiss fumed as she began marching into the building. "That's it! I'm going to teach her some respect!" Itachi grabbed her hand as she looked back at him "What?"

"We've had a long day, we need to get some rest for tomorrows matches." Itachi said

Weiss sighed and nodded. "I'm going to spend time with my sister tomorrow after the matches, it has been a while since we've had some actual time together."

 **Next Day**

 _"And we are back, this is day two, the Doubles round, of the Vytal Festival Tournament are about to begin!" Dr. Oobleck said as the crowd cheered "And the randomization has been complete!"_

 _"What's this?! It looks like it's Itachi and Nanami from Beacons, versus their upperclassmen Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!" Dr. Port announced as the crowd went wild and the squealing of the girls around the Colosseum cheered._

The participants gathered in the arena as the field began to change, from an Urban area, a geyser, a savanna, and a forest.

"I didn't think we would be going up against our upperclassmen." Nanami sweat dropped "Especially not these two."

Itachi was calm as usual. "Everyone has a weakness, stay calm and analyze the opponent and your surroundings." Itachi looked over at Yatsuhashi "Yatsuhashi is someone I actually wanted for you to train with, so this match has its merits."

Nanami was wearing the same battle outfit from the day before, as for Itachi, he wore his usual black pants, but this time he wore a black jacket with the Uchiha fan on the back with the same Purple and White on it for this jacket didn't have Blake or Weiss' emblems on it. He kept the jacket buttoned up not revealing the shirt he wore beneath.

Nanami looked at his jacket. "You sure this is how you want to reveal it to the world?" She rose a brow and sighed "Still, I can't believe she was able to make something that wouldn't burn up from your semblance in so little time."

"Did you forget she made these weapons?" Itachi looked at her "And to answer your question, might as well, she made it for all to see."

Coco looked at the two talking. "Love the outfits, but I prefer you just come at me without the unnecessary clothing." She motioned to Itachi's top half "It's going to burn off anyway."

"My shirt will not burn."

Nanami giggled. "Let's get this over with."

Yatsuhashi stood from his place grabbing hold on his large blade. "I can't promise this will be easy for you." Itachi and Nanami grabbed hold of their weapons as well "We will not hold back because we are from the same school."

Nanami grinned. "Good, let's dance."

Coco smirked. "Oh, I like her."

 _"Three, two, one, begin!"_

"Nanami."

Itachi and Nanami slowly moved back into the savanna area as they were able to hide in the tall grass. They could hear the rapid shooting coming from Coco's mini-gun as Itachi swung his large blade sending Nanami high into the air as he himself ran towards them, swiftly evading every bullet as Coco kept her sight on him.

Yatsuhashi pushed Coco out of the way as Nanami came down slamming the large blade onto Yatsuhashi's who parried with his own. Nanami kept attacking relentlessly adding more power into her swings pushing Yatsuhashi back towards the geyser area.

Itachi evaded the storm of bullets running around Coco as he lunged towards her, now a few feet in front of her he swung his blade, clashing with her mini-gun keeping the weight of his weapon on hers, he swiftly removed her shades before punching her in the gut then proceeding to knee her in the face as she moved to point her weapon at him yet he grabbed onto her shoulder, jumping over her and landing behind her before giving her a kick in the back sending her falling to the ground a few feet from Yatsuhashi.

"Formation C."

Itachi looked at Nanami who smirked as she jumped in between Yatsuhashi and Coco as Itachi swiftly appeared behind Nanami. He swung the large blade as everyone eyes widened as he cut right through Nanami her body being split in half as he hit Yatsuhashi in his side sending him skidding closer to the geyser.

"It worked!" Nanami fist pumped the air as her body became one again "You should've seen his face when you "cut" me in half." Nanami roared laughing

"Pay attention to your opponent." Itachi told her as she rolled her eyes

Yatsuhashi looked at Coco who was getting back up as he began to swing his blade which was parried by Nanami. He swung from above once more as she had to use both hands to block, which gave him an opening and he placed his hand on her shoulder as Nanami blinked for a few seconds then fell to her knees, before Yatsuhashi tossed her into the geyser arena.

"That kind of hurt." Nanami rubbed the back of her head.

She lunged towards Yatsuhashi their large swords clashing once again, creating another opening he attempted to grab her but his hand slipped through her body that had turned into water as she appeared behind him and swung her blade but he changed his gripping on the blade and now held it in reverse as he manged to block.

"You have great swordsmanship, but you still lack practice." Yatsuhashi stated as he looked down "And it seems this is where it shall end."

"What are you t-" She then felt a rumbling in the ground as she looked down and she was right above a geyser "Ha, I can turn into water, this won't affect me." The geyser blew and she turned her body into water with a smirk then she saw Yatsuhashi pull out a yellow dust crystal "Oh, shit." Yatsuhashi threw the crystal into the boiling water as the electricity was flowing through it shocking Nanami as the buzzer went off announcing her elimination. "Damn it!" She fell into his arms as she returned to her normal form as he placed her gently on the ground "Thank you." She sighed and walked off the arena.

 _"And out goes Miss Cerulean."_

Itachi was now left alone against the two upperclassmen as he appeared in front of Coco, grabbing her by the face and throwing her into the forest where she crash landed into some trees. He ran into the forest before Yatsuhashi could get to him and jumped into the trees.

Both his opponents were now in the forest back to back as jumped from branch to branch as Coco would shoot every time she thought she had seen him. Yatsuhashi remained calm holding his weapon ready as his eyes darted from tree to tree.

"He has the advantage in here." Yatsuhashi stated

"I know! Come on out!" Coco shouted

Itachi appeared above them as they looked back and jumped out of the way from the large blade that created a large crack in the ground. Coco pointed her gun at him and began shooting as he jumped backwards into the air and took hold of her shoulder as he landed behind her and he grabbed her arm pointing her weapon at Yatsuhashi who was about to swing his blade but stopped seeing Coco in front of him and the barrels from her weapon on his gut. She retracted the mini-gun into its suitcase form and swung as he ducked and jumped back.

"Come on! Use your semblance!" Coco shouted at him "It's disrespectful if you fight us on without using it!"

Itachi sighed. "Remember you asked for this."

Itachi twisted the handle to the executioners blade as steam began to come out of it and it began to change. The handle extended as the red portion of the blade began to split into three curves, the top curve was the longest as the middle curve was shorter but the final curve at the bottom was the shortest. Then the black flames began to form on his body but then they erupted as the forest behind him began to burn.

"You just had to say it." Yatsuhashi stepped back

"Here it comes." Coco said as she trembled

Itachi began to take steps forward, with every step the grass would burn, the closer he got to the two the more they would move back. Itachi swung the three bladed scythe using the cable at the end of the handle to throw it at Yatsuhashi who attempted to block but was sent flying out of the forest. Coco took her mini-gun back out and began to fire at him but Itachi easily blocked with the palm of his hand. Then Coco's eyes widened as his jacket burned off but underneath was a black shirt hugging his torso with a white skull on it like the mask he would use when under the disguise of Reaper.

"You're him..." She said as he stood towering over her but then felt a jab at her stomach and she knelt over and the buzzer went off eliminating her.

 _"Looks like Miss Adel has been eliminated." Dr. Oobleck said "Seems that only Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Daichi remain, this will be a clash of the Titans!"_

Itachi carried Coco on his shoulder as he walked out of the forest black flames following him as he moved. Once in view everyone gasped as they began to whisper among one another. Itachi placed Coco near the edge of the arena as he walked back standing in front of the burning forest. Itachi threw the scythe once more as Yatsuhashi blocked sending the weapon to the side, but Itachi pulled on the cable making Yatsuhashi eyes widened as he blocked from behind but he felt the three blades clash with his weapon as he was being pulled in towards Itachi he attempted to stop his movement but Itachi swiftly appeared in front of him and with his free hand made a downward swiping motion.

"Divine Sword Itachi."

Yatsuhashi eyes widened as he then fell to the floor. The buzzer rang and he was eliminated.

 _"A-And the winner is the team of Itachi and Nanami!"_

 _"Oh my! That was quite the match, I must say young Itachi's semblance seems to be quite impressive and if they choose for him to advance to the singles round, it will be problematic for his opponent!" Oobleck said as Port nodded in agreement "Though it has its limits!"_

 _Professor Port grunted. "From we have learned from the young man himself, it seems he must ingest a large amount of food to keep it from burning his aura completely, as well for its two time a day use. If his opponent can force him to use his semblance twice, then the chances of winning the match changes."_

 _"That is if they manage to survive long enough during its first use." Oobleck stated_

The crowd was silent before they began cheering and some of the fans of Coco booed. Itachi sighed not thinking much about the two professors blurting out the flaws of his semblance as he glanced around the arena and his eyes caught the person he wished to see. He turned to the group from Haven who were sitting behind his friends, making sure they would see his shirt clearly as the flames died down. Cinder smirked as she clapped not thinking anything about it as she rose a brow and seemed to be inviting him towards her.

 **Stands**

"Oh my god! He has a scythe too!" Ruby jumped up and down and around her seat "It's so beautiful!"

"Are weapons all you think about?" Weiss questioned their team leader "Do you not understand what just happened?"

Ruby blinked as she felt a hand on her shoulder. They looked to the owner of the hand seeing it was Emerald and her team. "Your friend is trying to say that Reapers Identity was just revealed to the public eye."

 _"Is he Reaper?"_

 _"Maybe he's a fan?"_

 _"That's Reapers skull!"_

 _"Reaper's a kid?!"_

 _"Who could've known Reaper to be this good looking..."_

They heard the whispers from the crowd. Blake and Weiss deciding to ignore that last comment.

Blake narrowed her eyes in thought. "Why now of all times?" She questioned.

"It was a message." The girl with the long dark hair said "And that message has been received loud and clear." She turned and walked away, but then stopped to look back over her shoulder. "If I were you two, I'd keep a close eye on him." She turned away and walked. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to him." Emerald and Mercury followed after her.

Yang whistled. "Looks like she had her eyes on him too." Yang looked at her teammates "Just how many girls are going to try and steal him away from you two."

* * *

After the match has ended, Itachi had gone back to the dorm room for a shower before heading to meet with Winter and Weiss who were currently speaking and drinking tea. Itachi had changed into some gray shorts and a long sleeved black shirt, letting his stay free from the hair tie after he had brushed it. He walked into one of the many courtyards the school has and could feel Weiss' Aura forming something. He leaned on one of the pillars and watched the two sisters, not wishing to interrupt just yet.

"It's sound to me like you have to choices in front of you. You can either call him, beg for his money back and explain once more why you want to study at Beacon over Atlas. Or, you could continue to explore Remnant. Discovering more about the world, and honestly, more about yourself." Winter pulled Weiss into a hug, who reciprocated the embrace. "As well as your relationship with Reaper." Winter moved away seeing how Weiss' face had turned a light shade of red. "How did you and R-"

"Itachi." Weiss said looking at her sister "His name is Itachi."

Winter nodded. "How did you and Itachi..."

"He treated me like everyone else." Weiss answered with a smile "He knew who I was, my status, my name, but he never cared about the Schnee name, he only saw me, just ordinary Weiss." Weiss held onto her sisters hands "He's a great guy, he cares deeply for his friends, he acts like an older brother to most, but only two of us have actually been able to get behind those walls he puts up." Weiss sighed. "I could go on but I know you have to leave soon."

Winter rose a brow. "Is there someone else he's really close to?"

Weiss blinked. "Blake, she's one of my teammates."

"And what exactly is their relationship?"

Weiss scratched and giggled nervously as Winter narrowed her eyes. "Same as ours..."

Winter glared. "What?"

Weiss sighed. "Before you get mad, it was Blake and my decision to share him." Winter opened her mouth but Weiss spoke. "We didn't really give him a choice." Winter narrowed her eyes and motioned for her to continue "He would not have picked one of us knowing the other would be devastated. He would've left simply so that he would not ruin our friendship and teamwork. And we didn't want him to leave because we..." Itachi decided to make his presence known by stepping forward as the two girls looked at him. "Itachi! How long have you been standing there?!"

Itachi looked stepped in front of Weiss, placing his hand on her cheek as she leaned into his palm as he wiped away the tears that were beginning to form under her eyes before turning to face Winter. Itachi bowed, his free hair falling on both sides of his shoulders. "It is due to my incompetence to pick one that has lead to their decision. You may think low of me for going along with this, but even now, I cannot and will not choose one or the other, because they both hold a piece of my heart, they both have a special place in mine."

Winter kept her gaze on the back of his head. "Stand and tell me, what would you have done, if they made you choose?"

Itachi stood up straight as his eyes met the older Schnee. "I would have walked away, distance myself, maybe even left knowing I would be the reason that would hinder their friendship and teamwork."

"You would put them over yourself? Sacrifice your happiness for theirs?" Winter questioned, Itachi nodded as Winter examined him, more specifically his eyes 'He's not showing any form of doubt.' Winter sighed and looked at Weiss "I will approve of your relationship for now, but I will be keeping an eye on you and if you hurt my sister in anyway... if she comes crying because of something you did, I will personally make your life Hell." Itachi nodded as Winter walked passed him as he slipped something into her pocket without either of the two sisters noticing, as Weiss followed after her and he stayed in place.

Itachi sighed. 'She took it better than expected.' He turned around seeing the two sisters walk in different directions 'Now hopefully Blakes' parents will take it as smoothly...' Itachi followed after Weiss.

Once he caught up to her she was leaning against a pillar waiting on him. "I was wondering what was taking you so long." Weiss grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his "Let's go see her off together." Weiss smiled.

It had gotten dark as they watched Winters ship fly off into the sky as Weiss waved with her free hand. She then slowly let it down as she looked down as well.

"Tell me, would you have really left?" She questioned him not looking up at him.

"Weiss."

"Please ans-" She didn't complete her sentence when she felt him lift her chin up so she was looking at him, her eyes widened when he leaned down and she felt his lips on hers. She slowly closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist holding her close to him as they both separated but kept their lips close to the others.

"Is that a good enough answer?"

Weiss shook her head. "I want more." She responded with pressing her lips onto his as they deepened the kiss.

 **Weiss finally got some lip action after so long! lol. As I said before this is the last chapter for the 2019 year and I will see everyone again in 2020! See ya Next year! Buh-Bye! XD Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all! Happy Holidays!**

 **keybladelight- The Uchiha are cursed with their good looks and will forever be haunted by the fangirls! And no he didn't poke her there, it was just a jab in the stomach lol Yes, Yang did almost say a dirty joke but she couldn't finish to protect Ruby's innocence! And now that it has been revealed that he is Reaper to the public, we will see more Sharingan action! Rinnegan? Will to awaken it he would have to literally be at deaths door... Ah, yes, we haven't seen Susanoo is some time now have we. Winter is down, next it's Blakes parents. As for the fights we'll see...**

 **VocaloidBrony- He had to learn from the Great Big Daddy Sunshine, Lord Escanor himself! Well, here's a small interaction for ya.**

 **ProfesorGoblitz- Yes that is, and if you noticed even the Character Rossa is a reference to "Estarossa".**

 **The Real Hell Fire- Well, he's already had more than a finger in Blake so...*Sips on Tea***

 **Kage-kitsune9001- Itachi(Semblance form): "Why would I steal from those beneath me?"** **Escanor: "How Impertinent."**

 **razmire- They have met and spoken! Does that answer your question lol.**

 **ronlol2- Thank you!**

 **andresskorskiruiz- Thank you and here it is!**

 **Imperial Romance- Maybe~ *Whistles* Itachi: Eyes closed as he focus chakra into his left hand as a spark appears as in his right he can feel a rotation in the palm of his hand as he lightly smirks but then stops completely as he looks behind him and Blake makes her way towards him.**

 **"What are you doing out here?" She asks as she sits next to him**

 **"Training." He responded as she hummed before leaning onto his shoulder and opening the book 'Self Sacrifice' "Tell me.. this book..."**

 **therichardater- She would've if she wasn't in full ecstasy while they were getting down and dirty. lol**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own either Naruto and RWBY series, NOR their characters.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 22**

 ** _You've been found out._**

Cinder glared the message she had just received.

"Something wrong?" Mercury asked

"We have to move our plans ahead."

"What?" Emerald questioned

"It seems someone knows about us being here." Cinder swiped her scroll as a picture of Itachi appeared "He's suspicious, we need to make him see it our way...and if he doesn't..."

Mercury smirked. "I'll take him on." Emerald rose a brow "What? I'm faster, I can outmaneuver him, he'll play right into our hands."

Cinder looked at him then turned to Emerald. "Get in his head, I'll make sure to take care of the rest." She smirked putting her scroll away. "For now rest, they haven't found us out completely yet."

 **With Itachi**

Itachi was sitting in bed reading a book as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He said as the door opened, both Weiss and Blake walking into the room, closing the door behind them as they made their way towards his bed. "Is so-"

Blake slammed her hands on the bed. "You didn't tell me about this!" Weiss handed him the book Blake was reading "They made him kill off his whole clan?! All the suffering he was put through!"

"He had a choice and he made it, it was his own undoing." Itachi replied putting his own book down "Though I wish there had been another choice found or at the very least more time."

Weiss shook her head. "There's always an other choice, he should've fought harder, rather than let that snake Danzo manipulate him into being the downfall of his own clan."

"I agree, but there isn't anything that can be done about it, no matter how much he regrets doing what he did, no matter how much he wishes he could rewind time and save everyone, he can't." Itachi moved, as Blake and Weiss sat down on each of his sides "As much as he'd like to take it all back and find a way for everyone to live peacefully, he can't and in the end, he got what he deserved."

"No, he didn't." Blake said grabbing his hand "He didn't deserve all that, to suffer with a deadly illness, and ultimately manipulate his brother to believe he had taken the life of the person who had caused him so much pain."

Weiss took hold of his other hand. "He saved all those lives, yet he died playing the villain when he deserved much better then the fate that was dealt to him."

"Can I ask you something?" Itachi turned his head to face her "Do you know who wrote this book?"

"And do you know, if this actually happened?" Weiss questioned him squeezing his hand "The way you talked about him right now, made it seem as if you knew exactly what was happening."

Itachi closed his eyes and nodded. "I know who wrote the book, as for it actually happening, that is something left unsaid and left behind in the past." The girls nodded as they leaned into him, laying their heads on his shoulders as they closed their eyes.

 **Next Day**

Itachi sat with Blake and Ruby as they watched Weiss and Yang battle against the duo team from Atlas Academy. He glanced behind him, looking at Pyrrha who seemed uneasy, she caught him looking and gave him a nervous smile. He knew Ozpin had called her to his office yesterday afternoon along with Qrow, Glynda and General Ironwood.

He gave her a single nod as he turned back to the match. 'She's the one he's chosen to take on the power of the Fall Maiden.' He kept his head straight as he focused his sensory abilities to find the "Team" from Haven, but did not find their aura signatures 'Must have stayed at the Academy.'

"They did it!" Ruby shouted as she jumped from her seat.

"We should go congratulate them." Blake said grabbing Itachi's hand and jumping down into the arena, dragging him along which he didn't mind "Congrats you two."

"Are you okay, Weiss?" Itachi asked her offering her his hand "Let me help you."

She took his hand as he pulled her gently up onto her feet. "Thank you."

"Your voice!" Ruby said as she clung onto her sister

Weiss nodded. "I won't be singing anytime soon."

 _"If the students in the arena would please exit as for there has been a change in the schedule." Professor Port said making the announcement "The first singles round has been moved to begin in 30 minutes."_

"What?" Blake questioned "Why have they moved it to today?"

"Something isn't right." Itachi said as they looked at him "Take Weiss back to the academy, get cleaned up, meet up with Sun and Nanami, and make sure to be ready for anything." He told the girls.

"What's going on?" Yang questioned him as the others looked at him waiting for an answer.

"There's been a large movement of grimm coming towards Vale, they're calling in any available huntsmen in the surrounding areas to come and secure the city." He told them, it wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a complete lie either. "They're already evacuating the citizens to a safe place, they moved the matches to today so that most would stay and come here, where there is plenty of security." The girls nodded as Itachi gave Weiss and Blake the code to his locker. "Keep these safe for me."

"Aren't you going to use them for your match?" Ruby questioned him

Itachi shook his head. "If I'm correct, I'm going to need a lighter weapon to use against my next opponent." He motioned to the katana on his waist "This will suffice."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "You better win and meet with us later."

Itachi chuckled. "Of course, I have to do something for you two for advancing onto the final round." Itachi gave her hand a light squeeze and gave Yang a playful punch to the shoulder "I'll cook something good for you two."

"What?! Only them?!" Ruby whined

Itachi chuckled and motioned her to come closer as she did and was met with a light jab to the forehead. "Cookies?" Her eyes widened like saucers and nodded as he then looked at Blake "Dango or Sushi?"

"Both." She responded.

The girls except Yang left as they were told as the random selection was being spun. The first one had stopped at the image of Itachi who stayed in the arena, and just as he suspected his opponent was none other than Mercury.

 _"Our first match will be Itachi Uchiha of Beacon Academy, and his opponent Mercury Black of Haven Academy!" Dr. Oobleck announced as he adjusted his glasses "This match will surely be a must watch, with Mercury's speed he just might be able to evade the young Itachi until he uses up his semblance."_

 _"That being said, I wouldn't count Mr. Uchiha out, he has shown tremendous speed in past battles and during class as well, in the end it will come out to be who can catch who first." Professor Port stated as the crowd cheered for the upcoming battle. "A game of cat and mouse."_

 _"And now we shall see who exactly is the cat and mouse."_

The two combatants readied themselves, each getting into their own stance as the counter counted down. At the sound of the buzzer the two lunged at eachother, Itachi's katana meeting with Mercury's boot.

"I'm not going to make this easy for you." Mercury smirked as his eyes widened when Itachi reached out to grab him, but he kicked himself away before he could get caught "Almost got me there."

Itachi stood calmly as Mercury began running circles around him before running straight towards him throwing kicks and punches simply for Itachi to slap them away with ease. Mercury attempted to kick him from below on the chin but Itachi caught his foot, to which Mercury smirked as he shot out him at point blank range, but to his surprise a reddish orange mask covered his face taking the brunt of the attack.

"Oh crap, you really are him."

He jumped away behind Itachi as everyone could see the black pinwheel pattern over the red eyes as everyone gasped and began to whisper more than the day before. Mercury was about attack but was shocked when he felt a lot of pain on different points of his torso and he spotted the holes in Itachi's jacket. Itachi removed the jacket holding two pistols before he placed one back in its holster, he slowly turned swinging his sword, destroying part of the arena as he disappeared from Mercury's sight only for him to feel the air knocked out of him as Itachi hit Mercury in the gut with the hilt of his Katana.

"You're quite the arrogant one."

Itachi stabbed the katana into the ground as he grabbed Mercury's hair pulling him up as he kneed him in the face before proceeding with a left and right hook. He kicked him in the gut sending him flying across the arena, but before he could fall out Itachi appeared above him, leg high in the air before bringing it down on his head.

"That fighting style!" Yang gripped the railing as she watched 'It's way too similar for it to be a coincidence.'

Itachi looked at Mercury's aura bar as it was close to the red. He pulled out the pistol and pointed it at Mercury.

"Forfeit the match, you can't win."

Mercury smirked and put his hands up. "You win, I forfeit." The buzzer went off announcing Itachi as the winner as he turned and walked away as his head began feeling woozy "Or so you thought." Itachi's Mangekyo started spinning rapidly as he turned around, there he saw Mercury still standing in place as then a scream was heard from the crowd. Mercury's eyes widened as he turned towards his teammate "Shit, Emerald!"

A second later Professor Ozpin could be heard on the speakers. _"Will security please take Mercury Black and Emerald into cust-"_

 _"Attacking a bystander, this is what Reaper does." Itachi narrowed his eyes as he knew that voice belonged to Cinder as the screens turned red and a black queen chess piece appeared on the screens. "This is what happens when you place your trust, your safety, your children to men to men who claim top be our guardians, yet they hide a wanted criminal in their school. Our academies headmasters wield more power than most armies and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet what do we have here?" Images of Itachi appeared on the screens "They hide the fact they keep some half of the most wanted duos in remnant..." Then pictures of Penny appeared on the screens and her schematics "And one nations attempt at a synthetic army, tell me, what need would Atlas and Beacon have for a criminal/soldier disguised as innocent children?"_

Both Atlas soldiers and robotic soldiers surrounded Itachi and Mercury as they pointed their weapons at Mercury. "Where is she?!" Itachi grabbed Mercury by the collar as he smirked

 _"Hunters and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament using Reaper would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded the streets, or perhaps this is his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting Kingdom with Armed Forces. Honestly? I haven't the slightest clue to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile. And the leaders of our Kingdoms conduct their business with Iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you, the situation there is...equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are at the brink of war, yet we the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you, when the first shots are fired...Who do you think you can trust?"_

The sirens began to wail as the emergency alarm went off. **"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."**

The crowd began to panic and ran away as Ironwood spoke. _"Everyone, please remain calm, there is nothing to be pani-"_

The next second two giant nevermore began hitting the barrier above the Colosseum, as Itachi aura gauge began still on display began to seem abnormal as sirens kept going off. Itachi's eyes widened as he clutched his chest and fell to his knees and began to cough violently. He looked at the guards as the machine ones began to emit a red light and they pointed their weapons as they began shooting as Mercury made his escape.

"Itachi!" Yang and many others shouted

Their eyes all widened when a large red skeletal figure began to rise and a large hand swung around, causing the robotic guards to shatter into pieces. The next moment the two Nevermore broke through the barrier and dived down towards Itachi as a second arm grabbed one of the nevermores as the first was punched into the stands. The Susanoo gripped at the nevermores wings and began to tear the large grimm in half. The second nevermore shrieked as the Susanoo roared as it began to form limbs and flesh before its armor. As the nevermore flew at Itachi, he fell to his knees, the pain beginning to get to him again as his Susanoo disappeared. Itachi glared at the nevermore as lockers began to shoot down from the sky piercing the nevermore as it stopped a few feet away from Itachi. The rest of the students jumped onto the nevermore and opened their lockers, grabbing their weapons as Yang ran up to him and slowly helped him up.

"What the hell is going on?!" Yang asked

"I thought it was pretty obvious with the grimm attacking." Itachi replied

Yang glared at him. "Not what I meant, smart ass." Yangs scroll began to ring as an image of Blake appeared and she answered.

 _"Are you okay? Are you with Itachi?"_

"Yeah, but your boyfriend here has seen better days."

 _"Itachi! You better explain to us what's happening to you or I swear to..." Weiss growled and screamed into the scroll "...you better make it out, you promised us!"_

Itachi chuckled but then coughed out blood. "Hey take it easy." Yang said

Itachi shook his head. "There's no time." Itachi looked turned slowly with the help of Yang "This is our school, our city, and our Kingdom, we won't let the grimm take it, you can either fight or run, nobody will judge you." Itachi slowly moved away from Yang. "I will choose to fight, the rest of you, do what you wish." Itachi began walking away slowly, trying to not let the agonizing pain he is in show as the nevermore began to move, but a Susanoo fist slammed into its head killing it.

Yang smirked as she looked at the other who nodded. Yang ran up to Itachi and placed his arm over her shoulder as she helped him move faster. "Don't do everything alone, you have us to lean on." Itachi looked at her before giving off his own little smirk.

"The White Fang are releasing Grimm into the school!" A student shouted

Itachi's eyes widened. "Yang get down there quickly and help Blake." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "If the White Fang is here, then so is he..."

"Adam Taurus." Yang spat his name as Itachi nodded.

"Be careful, if you two do run into him, fall back and do not engage."

"Bu-"

"No buts Yang, I hate to say this, but you can't defeat him at your current level." The group had boarded the ship that would take them down to the city as Itachi turned to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, it's time, you need to get to Ozpin." Her eyes widened as she balled her fist before nodding "I'm sorry."

"What's he talking about, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked

Yang looked around. "Wait, where's Ruby?"

Itachi saw the ship Ironwood had taken begin to fall as he looked back seeing the small girl still on the platform of the Colosseum, he moved away from Yang and ran to the back of the ship before jumping out of it and towards the red hooded girl.

"Itachi!" Yang shouted as their figures began to shrink as they flew further away from the Colosseum.

Itachi landed next to Ruby. "I have something for you to do." Itachi dropped to a knee and gripped his shirt.

"It can't be happening now, right when we need you the most!" Ruby shouted

Itachi struggled to stand as he stayed on his knee. "That ship in the sky, you think you can bring it down?"

Ruby looked at the lone ship Ironwood had been heading towards. "If I can get there."

"Leave that to me." The Susanoo arm grew as it opened its palm "Get on."

"What about you?" Ruby asked

"I'm going to lead as many grimm away from the city as I can." Itachi pointed to the opposite side of the city and into the forest. He then turned to face the forest next to the school. "It's still out there, it'll give me a slight boost..."

"How are you going to do that? And what's still out there?"

"I have an idea." He answered as he then coughed "And something a friend, left behind."

Ruby looked worried as she hugged him. "Don't do anything dumb, we'll be waiting for you, so don't die on us, please."

Itachi smiled and hugged the young girl back. "I have too much to lose. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Ruby let go and smiled at him before getting in the palm of the Susanoo "Here we go!" The Susanoo arm reeled back before launching Ruby up into the sky heading towards the ship.

The Susanoo arm immediately disappeared as he began to breath heavily. He made a single hand sign making six shadow clones, but to his dismay all but one disappeared as he cursed. "You know what to do." His Shadow clone nodded before jumping off the Colosseum a large puff of smoke appearing beneath them. 'And I need to get over there.' Itachi looked over to the tower where Ozpin kept the Fall Maiden 'She will be looking for her, no doubt.'

* * *

On the ground Weiss and the group had beaten two paladin machines as a third ran around the corner and faced them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sun groaned but then they heard the caw of a nevermore that swooped down and grabbed the paladin with its claws before flying up into the sky as their eyes widened to whom was riding on its back "Itachi!"

Itachi looked back at the group, his eyes locking on with Weiss before patting the nevermore on the back "Let's go to the edge." The nevermore cawed once more breaking the paladin in its claws as it flew away towards the edge of the city. "No." The clone said as it looked at Mount Glenn that began to crumble as three large dragon grimm flew out and roared "Hurry, we need to try and lead them away."

 **With Blake**

"You've got to be kidding me, how strong is this creep?!" Nanami growled holding Samehada tightly in her grasp

"Don't let your guard down little sis, he's not just some ordinary creep." Isane glared at him

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Adam rose a brow as he looked at the fallen White Fang members around them "It doesn't matter this will be your end." He lunged at the girls who readied themselves as Adams sword was met with Blakes own weapon "You've come to witness their death, my love?"

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Blake pushed back

"And she isn't your love anymore!" Nanami shouted

Nanami appeared to his side as she swung her large blade as he jumped back evading the hit, but then spun to the side as he blocked a hit from Isane's spear. Isane jumped back and blocked his sword as it seemed to have broken her spear in half but she smirked as blades appeared from both sides of the spears as she began her assault. Nanami and Blake jumped in when they had seen an opening but when they were close to landing a good hit, Adam let out a large amount of power from his sword as Nanami stood in front of Blake and Isane holding Samehada like a shield.

Adam narrowed his eyes. "That's a pesky sword."

"I could say the same about yours." Isane retorted

"The best metal Atlas can buy." Nanami chuckled as she lunged forward her sword clashing with his as they were at stalemate "Now!"

Isane was behind Nanami as she thrust her spears through her and successfully pierced Adam in stomach, causing him to spit out blood. "Blake now!"

Blake appeared above them, her sword behind her as she swung but it never met with Adam as they were all blasted away into different corners of the room.

"The fuck was that?!" Nanami shouted

They heard giggling as the hooded girl from before sat on top of a pillar. "Are you almost done? It's getting quite troublesome out there." The girl jumped down next to Blake and dragged her by the hair and tossed her next to Adam "Kill her already."

"What are you doing here?" Adam glanced at the bandaged girl

"I've already taken care of the android."

"Let her go!" Isane ran towards them as the girl tossed a rock at her and her eyes widened as the rock exploded, barely managing to shield herself with her arms that made a shield of water "Agh!"

"Isane!" Nanami shouted as she watched her older sister being sent flying through the wall. She looked back at the bandaged girl and glared at her. "Now you've pissed me the fuck off!" Nanami ran towards her, dragging the large sword as she swung causing rubble to surround them, she swung the large sword once more connecting with the girl who attempted to jump away "Samehada doesn't slice, it cuts to ribbons!" She sent the bandaged girl flying into a wall as she smirked seeing the blood on the scales of the blade but then heard laughing as Nanami's eyes widened when Samehada began to glow before it exploded and sent her crashing through some rubble, the wall and finally crash landing into a water fountain.

"Nanami!" Blake shouted and reached for her but knew she could not reach her as she screamed in pain as Adam stomped on her arm.

"Tell me what did she mean by that?" Adam glared at Blake

"I love someone else, Adam!" Blake spat at him as she attempted to shoot him but he blocked her shots with his sword

"Then I shall kill him, but first I'll destroy everything you hold dear and love, starting off with those friends of yours." He looked at Nanami and Isane as he then heard someone scream out Blake's name as Yang appeared outside as she kneeled down next to Isane then looked over at Nanami who were both unconscious, he looked at Blake who was shaking her head "Actually, I'll start off with her." Adam stabbed Blake as she shouted in pain, causing Yang to look their way.

"Get away from her!"

"No, please..." Blake begged her to stay away but Yang in an explosive rage lunged at Adam, ready to knock him senseless, but Adam was quicker and ended up cutting half of her arm off "Nooo!"

Adam walked towards where Yang had landed in attempt to finish her, but Blake got in his way. "Why must you hurt me, Blake?" He swung his blade cutting her head off, but it was a clone of her semblance as Blake ran away with Yang in her arms as she attempted to awaken the other two.

"We have to... get out of here..." The bandaged girl walked up to him limping as she held her side "Something and someone is heading towards the school." Adam glared at her "Don't look at me like that, I saved your pathetic ass, if it weren't for me, those three would've taken you out." She spat at him.

"Fine. Let's go." Adam swung his sword, removing the blood from it as he kept a hand over his wound.

 **Moments Later**

Ruby had completed her objective as she ran up to the other students at the landing dock as Zwei barked and Weiss turned around. "Ruby!"

"Weiss, oh I found you!"

"Ruby, where ha-"

"Don't worry, I'm fine! What's going on?" Weiss looked down as she moved to the side letting Ruby see the casualties "Yang, everyone..."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Blake lay on the floor reaching out to the other three unconscious girls.

"Hey, they'll be okay." Sun walked up to them "The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vale."

"But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing!" Nora groaned

"And so is Itachi." Ren attempted to stand.

"Look guys, those giant grimm keep circling the school." Sun pointed at the three dragon grimm "Even the White Fang are pulling out! We all have to go now!"

As Sun finished they felt the ground tremble once more. "What now?!" Weiss questioned as it was then answered with a loud roar and a pillar of red energy could be seen from the corner of the forest surrounding vale. "What is that?"

"It's him..." Isane coughed as Sun kneeled next to her and helped her sit up "It's...Itachi..."

"What do you mean?" Ruby questioned

"Thank you." She nodded towards Sun. "He's unleashing... the power of the red warrior he forms...power of anger, wrath, and negative emotion..." Isane groaned as she looked beside her and took hold of Nanami's hand "...he-" She coughed and held her stomach

"He's going to attempt to draw all the grimm in the city towards him..." Rens eyes widened

Blake was already crying and hearing this made her shed more tears, as Weiss began to shed tears as well.

"That idiot...you promised!" Weiss shouted

Isane chuckled. "Don't worry...he's..." Isane pointed up into the sky as they saw a large nevermore flying low towards the tower. "There's a lot...you don't know about...him..."

"That idiot...of a brother of...ours..." Nanami slowly opened her eyes "Asshole, making girls cry..."

"Nanami." Sun move to kneel beside her as he took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. "You had us worried."

"I'm going." Ruby said

"No, we are going." Weiss stated as they ran towards the tower

They looked back and stared in awe as the rest of the group did as well, as they saw a large armored warrior taller then the mountains take form as the grimm began running towards it and one of the dragons took notice and flew towards the Perfect Susanoo.

The group watched as the large warrior slammed his foot in the ground causing the earth beneath them to shake as they heard the screeching noise of the grimm dying and saw a lot of black mist dissolving into the sky. As the Dragon grimm approached the warrior unsheathed its sword and swung the blade, the dragon had been sliced in half by a single fluid motion as the top of a few surrounding mountains were cut off. The force of the swing made a large gust as most of the people left in the city and at the school had to grab hold of something or be blown away into the ground. They watched as the warrior vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

The original Itachi was flying through the sky on the nevermore summon who had returned to him as it had dropped off its clone at the edge of the forest. "To the top of the tower hurry!" He shouted as he was kneeling and was barely able to get a grip on the nevermore feeling the gust from the Perfect Susanoo's attack. 'That took too much chakra from me, it being the first time using the Perfect Susanoo, and the damage it'll inflict to my eyesight as my eyes are not complete.' Itachi groaned as he began to feel a large stinging pain in both his eyes, but still manged to keep hold on the nevermore who had managed to arrive at their destination. "Thank you, now go and rest." The nevermore cawed as it dispersed

Itachi began free falling onto the tower where he spotted Pyrrha cornered by Cinder, but his own body began to glow as his eyes widened 'What's going on?!' He looked to his left seeing the one of the dragon grimm take notice of him as it flew up towards him. Itachi moved his arm out towards the forest as black flames surrounded him "Answer my will...!" The dragon made its approach swiftly as something had passed it at blinding speed. "Sacred Axe, Rhitta!" Escanors divine axe had found its place in Itachis grip as he waited for the dragon to close in "Sacred Treasure, Release."

Everyone below and away from the tower stared up in awe as a bright sun appeared in the dark night. Itachi looked behind him and grunted, it would be a bright sun as it was Escanors Grace that had been stored in Rhitta.

"The sun in the middle of the night?! How is this possible?!" Cinder growled

Itachi swung the divine axe creating a wave of blinding light as many shielded their eyes as the wave made contact with the dragon, when the light had dimmed down, the there was nothing left of the dragon as he also managed to tear off a piece of the wings of the other dragon which fell crashing into the tower as it used its good wing and its talons to keep hold on the tower as it breathed fire at Itachi, who did not attempt in evading and took the flames head on.

Out of their daze, Cinder had shot an arrow at Pyrrha, but Itachi manged to surround her with his Susanoo's hand as he landed in between the two, but fell to his knee as the black flames vanished from his glowing body and coughed up some blood.

Cinder smirked. "So we finally meet." Cinder launched several arrows as they all bounced off his Susanoo, except one which made it through when his body gave off a brighter glow and his Mangekyo Sharingan deactivated on their own.

"Itachi? What's going on?!" Pyrrha banged on the Susanoo's hand as she fell through it. She ran up to his body which she could hold in her arms, but his spirit was leaving its physical form "What did you do?!" She questioned Cinder but then gasped as a second arrow had pierced her going through Itachi's chest as Ruby had finally shown up and was in shock as she witnessed it all.

Cinder shook her head."Whatever is happening to him, it wasn't my doing." Cinder said as the Susanoo gave away. Cinder placed a hand on the struggling Pyrrha as her body began to glow as she was disintegrated as her ashes were scattered in the wind. Cinder smirked up at the floating spirit of the wide eyed Itachi. "Now die and become a memory."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "I will never be a memory." Then he spirit disappeared as his body lay motionless and when Cinder was about to burn his body Ruby began to scream, a powerful white light engulfing the area above the tower.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Qrow along with Glynda had made their way to the base of the tower where they met with Weiss as they shielded their eyes once more.

"We have to get up there." Glynda said

"Then get us up there." Qrow told the woman who nodded "And you, get back to the others, we'll handle the rest." He ordered Weiss who gripped her weapon and nodded.

Glynda flew herself and Qrow to the top of the tower, but what they had come to see was not what they had expected. The remaining dragon grimm had been frozen as if it were encased in ice or stone, but their eyes widened when they found Ruby laying unconscious and a few feet away from her was Itachi's body, gripping the golden tiara the Pyrrha wore.

"Ruby!" Qrow ran up to his niece but she would not wake up as he looked over at Glynda who was checking on Itachi "How is he?"

Glynda was on a knee as she checked for a pulse, but she couldn't feel anything. "Damn it!" She cursed as she slammed a fist on the ground and shook her head. "He's gone."

"You can't be serious." Qrow stood with Ruby in his arms "Check again!"

"I don't feel a pulse, Qrow!" She exclaimed but then gasped as she felt a warmth and saw a tiny black flame appear above his heart. She checked for a pulse once again as her eyes widened. "I feel it, it's faint, barely there, but there." Glynda levitated his body and faced Qrow. "We need to get him medical attention quickly, or he really will die on us."

"Then let's get going, we have to get Ruby and the others some help too." Qrow stated as they made their way back.

When they had arrived they swiftly met with up with the Ironwood.

"Jimmy!" Qrow shouted as everyone turned to see them running towards them. "We need help!"

The students that were awake waited anxiously as they got closer.

"Ruby!" The girls said

"Is she going to be okay?" Weiss asked

"Miss Rose will be fine, she's just exhausted most of her aura and will need some rest, but..." Glynda said as Itachi's body came to their view "We need to get Mr. Uchiha some emergency medical treatment."

Weiss and Blake stood there in shock. They ran up to his levitating body and took hold of him as Glynda gently set him in their arms.

"What's going on? Why does he need to be treated?" Blake questioned

"He's at the brink of Life and Death, if we don't get him stabilized, he'll die." Qrow said as he looked at General Ironwood "Now get us some help, Jimmy!"

"I've already taken care of it. I have some evac ships coming with some medics, that'll be here very soon." Ironwood informed the man.

"H-He's dying?" Weiss began to shake as she shook her head. "Wait, where's Pyrrha?"

As she asked the question the rest of team JNPR arrived on scene as they saw Ruby and Itachi unconscious. Jaune kept looking around before he too asked the same question.

"Where's Pyrrha?" Glynda and Qrow closed their eyes before looking down and shaking their heads. Their eyes widened as Jaune fell to his knees and slammed his fists on the ground. "NO! You're lying, it can't be! She can't be gone!"

"Mr. Ar-"

"You're wrong, she has to be out there! We have to go look for her! She could be hurt or in trouble!"

Glynda walked up to Jaune, placing a hand on his shoulder and proceeded to hand him Pyrrhas tiara. "I'm sorry that we were not able to make it in time, to save her and the other two." Jaune took hold of what was left of Pyrrha "If we had acted sooner than this could have all been avoided, but due to our incapability, you have all lost a comrade, a leader, a friend, but most importantly a loved one." She finished as Ren and Nora fell to their knees next to Jaune as they huddled together and cried.

Blake took out her scroll as she input the code to Itachi's locker as it came crashing down a few feet away from them a second later. Isane and Nanami took the place of Blake and Weiss as the two girls opened the locker revealing his large blade, a katana in an elegant sheath and two small rectangular boxes.

They each took a box corresponding to their color scheme and opened them. They were a part of his three ringed necklace he always wore. They had each gotten a ring with the red gem inside it as they took a note from inside the boxes a read it.

 _"These may not seem like much, and may not have any real value to others, but this necklace was given to me by my mother when I was a young boy. She told me that when I get older and find the girl I love, that I shall give them the necklace. Well, I found the girl...well girls. My mother would've been proud and loved you both, just as much as I love the two of you."_

The two girls shut their eyes, sobbed and held the other until the ships and medical group had arrived. Blake put the necklace on as she took hold of the Katana and strapped it to her hip. Weiss did the same as she attempted to lift his blade but was a bit heavy.

"Twist the handle 180 degrees to the right, then press it forward." Isane told the girl.

Weiss nodded doing as she was told as the blade began to change form until it was a rectangular box that she would be able to carry on her lower back like Ruby did. And to her surprise it felt lighter than before. "It's lighter."

Isane nodded. "Yeah, don't know how they did it." Isane placed a hand on their shoulders "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's not going to let something like this take him out."

"She's right, and he's said it before, he has too much to lose now." Nanami smiled as the girls nodded.

They all traveled in the same transport, Ruby was laying on a bed as Itachi had been placed in a pod, a mask over his mouth, wires and computers monitoring his vitals and pulse.

"I'll take Ruby and Yang home to their dad once we land in the city." Qrow said as he looked at the others "You're all welcome to come if you'd like."

"As for Itachi." Ironwood walked into the back with the others "We will be taking him to Atlas."

"What?" Blake questioned "Why?"

Ironwood sighed. "He isn't unconscious due to aura exhaustion, but is currently in a Comatose state, if we do not take him to a facility to get proper treatment and monitoring, he will die." He told them as Blake began to tremble but then felt Weiss squeeze her hand "With Atlas technology and doctors we can keep him alive and stable until he wakes."

* * *

The group had arrived in the city. The transport carrying Itachi had already left to Atlas. Blake had ran away shortly after they left with Itachi, but stopped when she heard a small meow from below. She looked down into the alley and saw the familiar white cat. She jumped down and scooped up the kitten.

"Snow, I'm sorry." She sobbed and held the kitten close to her "I'm so sorry."

With Weiss, her father had arrived shortly after the departure of Itachi, wanting to go with him, but had been informed that her father was arriving soon to take her home. Before she boarded her fathers plane she heard a small meow from behind her as she saw the familiar black cat running towards her as she jumped up into her arms.

"Yami." Weiss sniffled and held the kitten close "I'm sorry."

She boarded the plane with the kitten in her arms as her father rose a brow.

"And what is that thing?"

Weiss glared at him. "She isn't some 'thing', she's my cat and she's coming home with me, Father." Her father huffed and looked away.

 **Unknown**

It was dark. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. Had he died? Of all times to have gone, it had to be when he was trying to save his friend, when he was finally feeling happy in life. Then it happened, it seemed as if a door was opening and was able to move. The first thing he saw was a forest he looked to his right and left as his eyes widened, two coffins had disappeared and there stood Kakuzu and Nagato. He looked down at himself and noticed he was wearing a similar robe to the other two as he looked at his arms and he balled his hands into fist.

"This is the Edo-Tensei." He said

"Itachi?" A weak Nagato said "What's going on?"

"Uchiha?" Kakuzu looked at Nagato for a second before his eyes narrowed "Pein?" He looked back at Itachi "You better start explaining or I'll kill you."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "It seems we've been brought back as someones weapons of war." As if on cue their bodies began to move on their own, Kakuzu grabbing hold on Nagato by the back of his robe as they ran deeper into the forest "We have become someones puppets and I know only one other person other than Orochimaru who could've done this."

"Who?" Kakuzu asked

"Kabuto Yakushi, the snakes right hand man." Itachi answered

Kakuzu growled. "I'll kill him." Kakuzu the tossed Nagato to Itachi "Looks like this is where we part ways." Kakuzu then disappeared into a different direction.

"Can you think of a way out of this?" Nagato questioned as Itachi stayed silent "A snake lays dormant in a cave far from here."

Itachi had his eyes closed as he focused. His eyes shot open as Black flames appeared over his body and he came to halt. "Every Jutsu has a weakness, the weakness and risk of this Jutsu is my existence." Itachi then placed a hand on Nagatos head as the black flames began to burn the inside of his head as his goal of getting rid of the tag inside the bodies worked.

"How did you...?" Nagato began to move around by himself

"You're weak, take some of my chakra to replenish your strength." Itachi commanded

"Wouldn't that leave you weaker?"

Itachi rose a brow. "You should be thankful that I'm even considering letting you take some, but it's quite impertinent of you to believe that it would weaken someone like me." Itachi said as the flames vanished "I apologize about that, my personality changes when in that form."

"I've never seen that power."

"There's a lot I've always kept hidden." Itachi responded as Nagato nodded slowly "We are currently Edo-Tensei, we do not die nor do we lose chakra, we have an unlimited amount currently and we regenerate from fatal blows, the only way to stop us is to deal with the caster himself and make him dispel the jutsu, or sealing us, but our souls will be bound here until the caster dispels it."

"You know a lot about this jutsu, Itachi." Nagato said as his form and complexion began to look younger, his skin had color to it and his hair had gone from white to red.

"Like I said, I know and have many secrets, jutsu included." Itachi stated as he looked forward "Now let's keep going, the caster had a reason for us to head this way, and something tells me destiny wants us to meet with someone.

"When did you become a man who believes in destiny?" Nagato chuckled

"..." Itachi did not answer.

 **And that's the first chapter of the year! I hope everyone spent the holidays well and hopefully 2020 is treating everyone well so far. The Itachi vs Mercury fight was pretty quick, due to well...Itachi didn't want to waste time lol. Itachi vs Cinder on the other hand didn't feel like it was time for those two to actually fight eachother. And look what happened! For those wondering, if we'll see a fight between Itachi and Kabuto or someone from the original world, it most likely will not happen, I don't plan on Itachi staying there for too long as I need him to get back to his Waifus. I will say this though, we will be seeing some other characters appear for a brief moment to speak with Itachi. Well, Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Seeya next time! Buh-Bye :D**

 **keybladelight- Sharingan and Perfect Susanoo have now been revealed! Itachi vs Two Grimm Dragons! Cinder isn't interested in him in a sexual or romantic way, she just likes the competition. Neo will not kiss Itachi...well not in this story at least...Weiss and Itachi have not done anything past kissing/making out. I think it would be best for Itachi to just go as himself and have them see him as a human and not an impersonator. And what SANE woman wouldn't want a piece of Itachi lol. I have watched and also currently watching the new episodes. I'm not going to lie, they have a beautiful mother too. And the book was mentioned in this chapter! I'm part of the small percentage that has not watched a single episode of Black Clover yet, but I am planning on watching it.**

 **Imperial Romance- The match happened, but Itachi still has the whole chakra thing under wraps, so it's still a secret.**

 **VocaloidBrony- Here you go! And yes, she wants Itachi on her side, but looks like that'll never work out.**

 **Kage-kitsune9001- He's going to need more than just the sharingan *wink wink***

 **andresskorskiruiz- Thank you!**

 **razmire- Kali yes, Ghira... may attack him on the spot! lol**

 **Blindfold Snake- Seen you have, yes. They start off as 17 at the beginning of the first year in Beacon(Ruby 14), right now they should be 18 going 19 (Ruby 15 going 16), but I believe Itachi may actually be a year younger than the girls on team RWBY(except Ruby, of course) since his age was changed originally, as it was stated in The Itachi Shinden light novels. They changed his from 12 to 13 so he could take rank as an Anbu Captain.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own either Naruto or RWBY series, NOR their characters.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 23**

Itachi had met Naruto and Killer Bee, Itachi defeated Naruto with his own version of Talk-No-Jutsu. Itachi met his younger brother, Sasuke, and teamed up to defeat Kabuto. Itachi said his goodbyes to his younger brother, showed him the truth about the past, the downfall of the clan and much more.

And now, he was back in the void of darkness. Nothing to his right, nothing to left, not south or north, everywhere was pitch black. He just sat there, thinking on what was happening in Remnant, how was everyone doing? Did the other survive the attack on Beacon and Vale, would he be able to return to that world that made itself his home after many years, or would he spend all of eternity stuck here in the nothingness...He slammed his fist in the non existing ground he sat on, remembering that he had failed yet again to save someone close to him, another friend. He closed his eyes, the last images of Pyrrha being struck by the arrow and being disintegrated being replayed over and over and over again. He promised he would keep his friends safe, he promised he would lean on them for help, he promised to return to them...and yet what did all those promises end with? Death.

'Damn it all!' He thought, balling up his hands into fist 'Does my word mean nothing? Does my existence truly bring nothing but sorrow and death?' He inhaled deeply before slowly exhaling "I am Calamity.

"...Ita...chi..."

Itachi opened his eyes as he swiftly stood. He turned to look around but nothing. He swore he had just heard a whisper of his name.

"...Itachi..."

He turned around again, the voice seeming a but clearer, but nothing. Was this place playing games on him?

"Where are you looking, Itachi-kun?"

His eyes widened, the voice he remembered hearing so many years ago on that horrid night, sounded as if it were right next to him. He felt a gentle and warm hand over his as he slowly turned and his eyes widened. There she was, the first victim of that night, her long brown hair, those doe brown eyes, and that tiny mole under her eye, yet the only difference was that she looked to be the same age as him. She patted the space next to her as she then pulled him down when he wouldn't move.

"Izumi."

Izumi gave him a gentle smile. "Who else were you expecting?" She giggled as she noticed him looking at her physique. "I thought it would be best to come see you in this form, this way we look around the same age."

"I-I-"

Izumi shook her head. "I told you, didn't I. There's nothing for you to be sorry for, we chose our path and this was the end result." Izumi looked down, intertwining her fingers with his "And I also thanked you, for giving me the peaceful ending I wished for."

Itachi gulped. "How are you here? Why haven't you moved on?"

"I did, we all did, but it's war over there Itachi." She stated as she looked at him "Ever since that night, we came across Madara in the afterlife, and even in death, he hates the Uchiha, but with him having been resurrected via the Edo-Tensei, we've been able to have some peace."

"I stopped the Edo-Tensei."

"You did, but Madara knew the seals, and now causes havoc in the world of the living, an immortal body with eternal chakra reserves." Izumi stated as Itachi squeezed her hand as he was about to stand "There's nothing you can do now, leave the rest to those you've entrusted the future with, I'm sure they'll be able to stop both him and Obito." Izumi leaned her head on his shoulder as she played with his hand.

Itachi looked away, slowly pulling his hand away from hers, but he did not move from his spot. "Izumi, I-"

"I know. You've fallen in love with Weiss and Blake." Itachi looked down at her as she smiled up at him "I've been watching you, we've been watching you."

"We?"

Izumi kept her smile as she motioned to their left. Itachi's eyes widened again, this time he could feel water building underneath, trying his hardest not to cry in front of his parents, his best friend, Shisui, and the clan.

Itachi stood from his place, Izumi following after him as he took a step forward but was swiftly met with his mother embracing him in a hug, nearly knocking the breath out of him. It took him less than a second to wrap his arms around the woman who birthed him, feeling the warm liquid on his chest as he held her tightly, as he then felt a hand on his shoulder. He followed the hand up the arm to its owner, his father who smiled at him.

"It's okay, son, there's no need to hide your emotions anymore."

Fugaku wrapped his arms around his wife and son, smiling, seeing the tears his oldest son wept. The small family together once again.

"I'm proud of you, Son." He heard his father say

After a few moments the family let go, giving each other some space as Mikoto smiled, looking at how much her son had grown.

"You've really grown, Itachi." She said placing a hand on his cheek as he leaned into his others gentle hand "My baby boy, My little Ita."

That last comment caused his eye to lightly twitch as he could hear whispers and silent laughter coming from the other clan members.

"Mother."

Mikoto put a finger up stopping him. "I am your mother and will call you what I wish to, young man, or would you rather I call you-"

"L-Little Ita is fine mother." Itachi swiftly interrupted

"Oh~ What were you about to say, Aunt Mikoto?" It was Shisui who walked up them smirking "I would love to hear it."

"Shisui." Itachi narrowed his eyes in warning

Shisui laughed before putting his hands up in surrender. "Fine. Fine, I won't press on." Shisui said as he smirked 'For now.' Shisui smiled and then hugged Itachi "It's nice seeing you again, little cousin."

Itachi returned the hug. "It's nice seeing you too, Shisui, but I must apologize, I failed you and the clan."

Shisui took a step back and shook his head. "No, it was us that failed you, I left everything in your hands, placing a large burden upon your shoulders, and if the clan could have seen past the curse of hatred just as we did, then this could have been all avoided." Itachi looked at the clan who looked down, eyes closed as if taking responsibility for what they had done, what they had planned, and so did Itachi, he looked down in thought. Shisui watched him and smirked. "But I guess it wasn't all bad, you did end up in a different world and you were able to snag you those two girls." Shisui crossed his arms "But in my opinion, I would have gone for the tall, blonde, and sexy." Shisui smirked and nodded "Quite the fiery one isn't she."

Itachi blinked before he started pinching the bridge of his nose. "Not even five minutes and you're already hitting on my friend."

"What?" Shisui shrugged "It's the truth!"

"About that..." They looked at Mikoto who was smiling "Seems you've become quite the indecisive one, Itachi."

"You can't blame him Mikoto." Fugaku spoke his arms crossed, eyes closed. "He already had a hard decision to make before, it must've scarred him."

Mikoto narrowed her eyes at Fugaku who kept his eyes closed, yet still felt as if he was shrinking under her glare before she sighed. "Well, it's not unheard of the head of a clan to have more than one wife." Fugaku nodded in agreement as he felt daggers looming into him "Though I've made it perfectly clear to your father, that would not happen in our marriage, right, honey."

Fugaku nodded. "Of course, Dear. You're the only woman I've ever loved."

Mikoto turned to her oldest son. "I don't disapprove, but now if you truly wish to be with both, you must figure out a way to be bound to them both with love." She smiled as she wiped a lone tear from her eye "To think that you'll soon be having babies, my grand-babies, oh Itachi, you must use protection! I'm still too young to be a grandmother!"

"Mikoto we've been dead for years now, you're not t-" Fugaku felt a chill run up his spine as he shut his mouth and was tight lipped.

"Are you going to finish that sentence?" Mikoto innocently asked as Fugaku shook his head "Good."

"Well, I guess that settles the pool." Shisui blurted out as Izumi punched him in the gut

"Pool?" Itachi questioned

"Everyone was betting on who you would end up with." Shisui groaned holding onto his stomach as he lay on the floor "The clan was divided between Weiss or Blake."

Izumi kicked Shisui in the back and huffed. "Your Mother and Father were the only ones that picked both, guess they really knew you better." Izumi stated as Itachi looked at her and they locked eyes before she looked away a small blush on her cheeks "I-I of course stayed out of the silly pool."

"That's because you still love him and-" Shisui hadn't finished as Izumi grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the crowd of the clan as they moved letting him fall onto the non existent ground.

"I-" Itachi stopped and swiftly turned around as his eyes locked on with another Uchiha and a girl. "Obito."

"Itachi." Obito looked at the others "Everyone, I-" Obito sighed and fell to his knees and hands "I'm sorry!" They could see water droplets landing on the ground "Because of me, the village shunned everyone, I'm the reason why Itachi had to make that decision." The girl beside him pressed her hand on his back and slowly caressed him. "Itachi, I-"

Itachi appeared in front of him, lifting him up by the collar of his robe. "Don't you dare ask me for forgiveness. Live with what you did just as I had to." Itachi let go of Obito's robe and took a step back "Live with it and just know that we may have had our differences, but I never once blamed you for what happened to the clan." Obito looked at him wide eyed. "Therefore, there's nothing for me to forgive you for."

"Itachi."

"That's well said, Kin Slayer." Obito, Rin, and Itachi all moved back as they stood in front of the Clan, guarding them. "Why so jumpy?"

"Madara." Obito growled as he then chuckled "So they managed to finish you off that quick?"

Madara's eyes narrowed. "Watch your tongue, Obito, remember who you're speaking to." Madara moved towards the group as many had taken a defensive stance. "At ease, clansmen, I have no interest in dancing with you anymore." Madara then focused on Itachi and Obito. "Just as you were, I was used as well." He balled his fists. "Damn that Black Zetsu, and that Kaguya."

"Kaguya?" Itachi questioned "As in the Rabbit Goddess? The mother of all chakra?"

Madara narrowed his eyes. "Just how much did you actually know, boy?"

"Enough to leave counter measures against other threats." Itachi admitted

"Other threats?" Obito questioned

"With the Akatsuki gone, there lays even bigger threats." Itachi began Madara listening intently "There are others like Kaguya, maybe even stronger, then there's a secret organization that goes by Kara."

"Kara? Why weren't we told of this? And how did you come to have this information?" Obito questioned

"The three most notably strongest of the group, you, Obito, Nagato, and I would seem to compare to one of the lower level of that group."

"You left me out." Madara stated

"You were dead, are dead." Itachi sighed and began recollecting his thoughts. "If you kill an Otsutski, you gain a power that rivals that of a Gods, those members each posses a mark. As for how I came to this information...Scrolls in hidden temples, chambers, old relics, and one of their members came into direct contact with me." Itachi crossed his arms "They planned on recruiting me to their cause, to heal me from my illness, but I refused, I already had the rest of my life planned out, to live with the illness and wait for Sasuke to get stronger, then die by his hand."

"There's no way they would let you simply leave, how did you escape?" Madara questioned Itachi "How well can you dance?"

"If I did not have the Yata Mirror and Sword of Totska, I would have surely died, then and there."

Obito crossed his arms. "You were already sick, to still manage to escape, is no easy feat." Obito looked at Madara then back at Itachi. "We need to warn the living somehow."

 _ **"You can not and will not, this is why Itachi was chosen to die young, to be sent to a different world, not just him but the other versions of him as well. He knows too much, holds secrets no ordinary human should, you've already caused a disturbance in the multiverse by escaping and aiding Nagato from the Edo-Tensei before your time."**_

"And you are?" Madara arms crossed, Eternal Mangekyo activated turned along with the others who activated their Mangekyo "Speak woman."

The woman was tall, with pale skin, the only clothing she wore was a bikini top and bottom under a long black robe, the hood over her head as her long white hair draped over her shoulders. She was a beautiful woman, her white eyes shining under the dark hood.

 **"You're not taking him from us, Death**." A large black dragon appeared from portal high above as it landed and roared, but the woman did not flinch, a second later a dark smoke engulfed the dragon and once it had cleared a tall man whose body was made of a purple darkness and had two horns curving backwards like a ram, appeared and walked up to the group. **"My older brother brought him into our world for a purpose and now I know of it too, he belongs with us."**

"D-Death?" Obito backed away "You have got to be kidding me."

"To think a God of Death like me, would meet the actual Death." Madara said as he began to smile "This is getting interesting."

"Itachi." Itachi looked back at his mother who had a worried expression on her face and so did the others behind them, except for Shisui who seemed a bit more serious and made his way in front of the clan.

 _ **"Mind your tongue, you may be a god Universe S-R1, but I am Death, there is only one of me and I traverse all universes, I'll reap your soul, just as I did to the old man." Death glanced at the God of Darkness before placing her attention back on Itachi. "Just as I said, you can not stay here, the way I see it you have three choices." Death waved a finger and a portal opened. "You can pass onto the afterlife with your clan, join your family, friends and rekindle the flame with your past lover, but will be forever sealed, never to make contact with the other worlds here in S-N3." She waved her finger again a portal opening behind the God of Darkness. "You can return to the world you were taken to in Universe S-R1, reunite with your friends, your new adopted family and your two lovers." She once more waved a finger as portal opened behind her. "Or you can come with me to Universe S-DXD1, become the ultimate form rivaling myself, and have all the lovers you can dream of wanting/having."**_

 **"You wench."**

 _ **Death snapped her fingers as the God of Darkness fell to his knees and could not stand no matter how much he struggled. "I did say to mind you tongue." She narrowed her eyes, watching Itachi. "Make your decision now, I do not wait on anyone."**_

Itachi looked back at the clan, his friends, and lastly his parents along with Izumi. His eyes caught with hers, she smiled and mouthed a few words.

 _"Go, Itachi-kun, just know that no matter what you choose, that'll I will love you always."_

Itachi nodded and turned back to Death. "I choose to return to Remnant. To Universe S-R1."

 _ **Death stayed silent for a few moments before nodding, the portal behind her closing. "As you wish." She then looked at the rest of the clan. "As for the rest of you, it is time to move on, and this time no more war." She gave Madara a pointed look. "Say your goodbyes, we must leave this place." She said as the portal behind the clan expanded and she moved to stand next to it.**_

Itachi turned to face his parents and the others. "Our time may have been short, but seeing everyone one more time...it felt like I was home once again."

Shisui walked up to him giving him a big bear hug. "You take care little cousin, and make sure to rebuild a better version of the clan over there." Shisui grinned as he and Itachi fist bumped.

Izumi walked up to him, her hands behind her back. "You know, I would've killed you had you chosen to stay here instead of going back to them."

Itachi chuckled. "We are already dead."

Izumi rolled her eyes. "True, but nothing can save you from a woman's scorn." Izumi smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down giving him one last kiss before pulling away. "Now you can finally move on." Izumi looked away as her eyes widened when Itachi embraced her in a hug and she started sobbing quietly. "Just remember what I said, promise."

Itachi released her. "I promise." He smiled as she walked away. "Thank you, Izumi, for loving someone like me." He watched as Shisui whispered something which earned him a punch in the face sending him flying through the portal. 'I wonder what he said?' Itachi sweat dropped.

"Son."

"My baby."

"We are both proud of you, now go and save your world, build a loving home and love your family just like you always have." His parents said in unison as they embraced him in a loving hug.

Itachi held them tightly, knowing this would be the last time they would ever see eachother again. "I love you, Mother and Father." He said as they released eachother from the embrace.

Fugaku placed his forehead on Itachi's. "Go get them son, and be a better father than I ever was." Itachi nodded as his father walked away.

Mikoto placed both her hands on his face as she pulled him down giving him a kiss on the forehead. "This may be the last time we see eachother, but we will always be in here." She pressed her hand over his heart. "We will always watch over you and your new family, our new family, because when you mess with one member of the family, you mess with us all." Mikoto smiled wiping away some tears of her own as she wiped away some that Itachi hadn't known he had shed. "We will always love you my little bubby boo."

Itachi smiled giving his mom a kiss on the forehead. "I love you too, Mother." Mikoto smiled letting go of her eldest son and walked back towards the rest of the clan.

Itachi turned and walked towards the God of Darkness, but was stopped by Obito. "Take these as a parting gift. Now you will not go blind." Obito pressed his hand over Itachi's eyes for a few seconds before letting go. "They'll do you more good, use them wisely." Obito extended his hand out to him.

Itachi took his hand and shook it before letting go and looking at the girl beside him. "Take care of him for us."

Rin smiled. "I sure will." She responded as they walked away.

Madara walked up to him last, arms still crossed as he looked into his eyes as they widened. "There's no point, it seems you've already awakened them." Madara turned away from Itachi. "Be better leader than I ever was. Than any of our ancestors were." Madara walked away staying a couple of feet away from the rest of the clan.

 **"Let's go." The God of Darkness said as he and Itachi walked through the portal and vanished.**

Most of the clan had entered through the portal as only Itachi's parents and Izumi were left. As they were about to enter they stopped as they felt something appear. Even Death paused as they all looked behind them as some Shoji doors appeared, the shadow of a lone figure appearing behind it as they slowly opened. A Black Butterfly came flying out from the doors as the figure finally stepped out, causing all but Death to widen their eyes.

 _"So, it's true." The figure was a tall male with long black hair tied in a low pony-tail, centre parted bangs framing his face and tear troughs under his onyx colored eyes, the man wore a Black Shihakusho under a White Haori. "You're out of the cage and have gone back to your duties, along with doing what you wish."_

"I-Itachi-kun...?" Izumi said

"This can't be..." Fugaku began

"...We just saw you leave." Mikoto finished

 _ **"He is not your Itachi, not the one from this Universe." Death stated as she looked at his garments. "A Death God, or Soul Reaper, both are the same, what Universe are you from and why are you here?"**_

 _Itachi looked over at the three and smiled. "It's nice to see you three, even if you're not from my original universe, you're still my family." He said before placing his attention back on Death. "Universe S-B1. And I am just confirming what we were told, it seems we should relieve him if you have returned."_

 _ **"Relieve who?"**_

 _"Another version of myself from Universe S-N2. He's been acting as Death for that universe, but with your return it seems that he can finally move on to somewhere else."_

 _ **"This may be my chance." Death whispered. "A version closest to it's prime world."**_

 _"It is already too late. The God of Darkness from Universe S-R2 has already come in contact with him." Itachi informed her as the Black Butterfly landed on his elbow as his he looked in some surprise "Interesting, the Universe S-N2 itself has changed into S-R2..."_

 _"You're taking your sweet time here, Itachi." Out of the same shoji doors appeared another figure, this was a man with White hair, he is thin and tall with sharp features as he keeps his eyes narrowed in slits and he wore an all White Robe over a White Hakama, he had a wide mocking smile as he passed through. "Oh? So it's true, she's back."_

 _"Gin, what are you doing here?" Itachi questioned_

 _"You were taking to long. And I was asked to accompany you, Captain." Ichimaru replied_

 _"Kyoraku sent you, to accompany me?" Ichimaru nodded. "You? Who's on probation?"_

 _"I'm better suited as an ally to the Gotei 13, after you told them I was spying on Aizen and sending you information, after you saved me from dying." Gin kept his usual grin as he looked over at the other trio "But it was mostly your wives who asked me to keep an eye on you."_

 _Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of the nose. "Well, I'm done here, let's go." Itachi gave the group a single nod "And he's kidding, I only have one wife." He informed them before turning as they saw the Black Rhombus with three lines inside it on Itachi's Haori. He lightly elbowed Gin whom whispered that he was a Liar._

 _Gin kept his mocking smile as he turned, nothing was on the back of his as they stepped through the Shoji doors and they began closing, he turned back and leaned sideways as he waved at them. "Bye Bye."_

 _ **"Hurry and go through, I must get going." Death ordered as the three did as were told, the portal closed as a list came into her view "That Universe S-N2 Itachi would have been perfect, but it seems I may have to dig even deeper for the right one, but where?" She questioned herself as she walked throug a portal and disappeared. 'Maybe I will have to strike a deal with the old man, and retrieve the soul of that from S-N42, he would be the perfect vessel.'**_

 **With Itachi**

"How much time has passed?"

 **The God of Darkness glances to his side. "8-9 months have passed."**

Itachi clenched his fist. "I have to find the others, before Salem does." He brought his hand up to his eyes "We must defeat her or the world will never be at peace."

 **"You can't." Itachi looked up at him in question "She is cursed with Immortality, she will not be killed."**

Itachi crossed his arms. "Immortality does not mean she's invincible." His Sharingan flared as it morphed to a his New Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan "There are more ways than killing to stop a person, be mortal, immortal, and even Gods. Everyone has a weakness."

 **The God of Darkness chuckled. "Foolish human, you do not have the means, therefore I propose a deal."**

"..."

 **"I can provide what you need to defeat her, but in return..." He grinned maliciously**

 **A/N- And there we go! This chapter was a shorter than the last few, but it was mostly meant to be a filler in between chapter before he actually returns to Remnant. Next chapter he will finally be reunited with some of the others! See ya next time! Buh-Bye! :D**

 **keybladelight- Yes, Pyrrha is sadly gone. And Thank you, Sephiroth is actually my favorite FF character. It is almost time for his past to be revealed to those close to him! I left out the moment with him and Sasuke, Sorry! And If he'd like to then he can go ahead and do it.**

 **VocaloidBrony- Yeah, I kinda wanted to save her, but went ahead with the canon route, but at the very least he tried. And yeah, at the very least that saga will only be a mention and I wasn't planning on going into the war.**

 **Rio Skyron- Yes it was, but also another character which makes her seem a bit...Crazy. lol**

 **therichardater- Shot two arrows, first hit Itachi, but the second passed through him. I need to fix that lol**

 **artem-abramov-2004- I don't speak Indonesian but thank those that have made google translator lol And yeah, the same day he was brought back with the edo-tensei, he managed to escape its hold on him using his semblance.**

 **Kage-kitsune9001- Thanks and yeah, but I wasn't going to go into the war, just a little, oh shit everything happened before he was brought back with edo-tensei, which explains what was happening to him on top of Beacons tower.**

 **razmire- It did and does. Sadly, he tried, but his spirit and soul leaving his body mad his Susanoo drop at the worst time. And do not worry, I will expalin what happened in the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own either Naruto or RWBY series, NOR their characters.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 24**

 **Atlas**

Wendy, the woman who had built Itachi the weapons and helmet he used, leaned against the desk looking at a chart as massaged her temples. She placed the clip board down and looked up, at the large pod holding Itachi who was submerged in water. A mask over his mouth a nose giving him oxygen as he had various tubes and needles injected into his bare body.

She heard voices and giggling coming from outside the lab doors as she slammed her fist on the table. "Don't you dare come in here!" She shouted hearing the people behind the door run away as she shook her head. It has been months since they brought him in, months submerged in water inside the pod, yet he has shown no signs of waking up and to make matters worse, the doctors had found a form of energy different to Aura flowing in him, and the damn council had agreed to doing some test and research on Itachi, hoping they could somehow be able to utilize this energy for the "greater good" of Atlas as they said it. She was the only female allowed to check on him, as the other women that have entered and had seen Itachi in his glory had been unable to keep their mind in check. Hell, they wouldn't even let Weiss see him, she who is his girlfriend was told she was not allowed to see him. She sighed pinching her nose, looking at him once more before turning off the lights and walking out of the room.

 **One Hour Later**

Itachi's finger moved slightly. Then the rest of his body began to respond as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked slowly a few times as his vision began to clear up. He slowly looked around the room, being slightly lit up by the monitors and other electronic devices as he looked at himself. The wires and needles piercing his skin and flesh. He slowly and carefully pulled each one out as alarms started ringing in the room. He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan a new patter emerging as he slipped through the thick glass holding him as he landed on the floor in a crouching position. He looked down at himself, looking around once more but sighed seeing there were no extra clothing for him to cover himself up.

The alarms kept wailing as he silently slipped out of the lab, making sure no one was around to see him. He walked down the hallway as he stopped, hearing many footsteps running his way. He turned around planning to find a different way but could hear more footsteps from that direction as well. Itachi slowly walked back slipping through the wall and into a room as luck began to be on his side as he found some suits.

He quickly got dressed, now wearing some black pants, a long sleeved black dress shirt and black vest with the number **24** in purple with gold trimming on the front left of his chest as he then grabbed some of the shoes underneath quickly putting them on leaning against the desk. He looked back seeing a tank holding a black snake, he walked up closer to the snake as the snake watched him. He blinked a few times before making his way out the door. Some nurses and guards running past him. He didn't have any of his weapons, ninja scrolls, or his actual scroll to communicate with the others, so he had to stop at the Schnee residence, hoping to find Weiss or Klein, if Weiss was currently out.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Itachi stopped and slowly moved to look behind him "Now turn around nice and slowly so I can get a good look at you." Itachi turned halfway as he activated his Sharingan, looking at the man with dark skin and a dark green hair color, he wore a white coat with red and blue accents, but the most notable feature was the canine tail "So you've finally woken up." Itachi looked at the weapon that was pointed at him then back at the boy before turning and walking away "Hey! I told you to stop!" He ran up to Itachi and grabbed him by the shoulder but to his shock, he dispersed in a murder of crows. "What the hell?!"

 **Schnee Residence**

Itachi didn't spare any time, running and jumping across building, having been able to successfully leave without much of a confrontation. He jumped down in front of a mansion, the giant white gates closed, but they were no problem for him as he easily jumped over them and swiftly ran up the long driveway with his ninja speed, making sure no one would see him. He jumped onto the second floor of the mansion, slowly and quietly opening a window, to one of the many rooms the large home has as he made it inside. He looked around seeing he had entered a random room that no one used as he walked up to the door, listening to any footsteps or any voices on the other side, but there were none. He decided it would be best to use Kamui to slip through anymore doors or walls, so they would not hear them opening and closing.

He walked through the large hallways of the home, trying to remember which room belonged to Weiss. He stopped and slipped through the floor, now on the first floor he looked to his left, a door in the middle of the hallway as he slipped inside the room and looked around. He shook his head, this was someones office, her fathers most likely. He didn't stay long, just gave a glance around the room before slipping right back out. He walked further down towards the very end of the mansion, a lone door on the right. He placed his hand on it and nodded. He slipped through and looked around, cursing at himself as Weiss was not there, and now that he thought of it he couldn't feel her Aura signature anywhere in the mansion, nor Kleins. He sighed sitting on the bed as he heard scratching coming from the door, then some meowing. He walked up to the door, cracking it open as a ball of black fur bolted into the room and jumped on him as it meowed louder as it rubbed itself on him and rubbed it's head on his cheek.

Itachi chuckled. "Yami, you've really grown." Itachi pet the once kitten now larger cat "You must've found your way to Weiss during the fall of Beacon." Yami meowed moving her head under the palm of his hand not wanting him to stop petting her. "Can you tell me where Weiss is?" She meowed once again as she hopped off of him and walked towards the door. Itachi followed after about to open the door when it was swung open, a sword held to his throat. 'Damn it.'

"Who are you? And why are you in my daughters bedroom?"

His eyes slightly widened. "I apologize for the intrusion, but I was trying to locate Weiss." He told her, noticing the bottle of wine in her other hand as Yami meowed and jumped up onto Itachi's shoulder rubbing her furry face against his cheek before meowing at the woman.

"Yami?"

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, I attended Beacon with your daughter, I am a friend of hers and Winters."

She blinked a few times. "Itachi?" Then her eyes widened. "It's you, the one she has been crying over since she returned, she said you were nearly dead, in a coma." She slowly lowered the weapon as Yami jumped into her arms and onto her shoulder before rubbing her cheek against the woman. "My daughter isn't here anymore, she ran away over a week ago."

Itachi looked away. "I'm assuming she hasn't answered any of your calls, or from her father, since she left." The woman nodded. "That means I will need to get some of my back up scrolls from Beacon." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"You can't, the school is swarming with grimm, it's unsafe, you could lose your life."

"It's the only way I'll find her and the others, I'll grab my scrolls and weapons from the school, then I'll head to patch, where the rest of her team should be." Itachi looked at her determination in his eyes "I'll find your daughter, I'll keep her safe, I won't let anything happen to her!"

"If you die I will never forgive you, just the thought of you being in a coma, near death, made her feel broken, and if you actually do die...I don't know what would happen to my little girl."

Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder. "I won't die, I can't afford to lose her." her eyes widened. "I love your daughter, and I'll go to any lengths for her."

She smiled and looked down. "I wish I could be there for her like a mother should..."

Itachi looked at the bottle, knowing well about her alcoholism. "Then how about you start with staying away from the alcohol." He reached for the bottle, taking hold of it as she loosened her grip and Itachi took the bottle away. "Your daughter loves you, she's told me much about you, but she doesn't want to see you like this, she wants to see you before this started taking over your life." He gestured to the bottle which disappeared from his hand. "Your children miss their mother, the mother they had before you fell to alcoholism, if you can stop or even just drink moderately, I assure you, that you will be happy with your children once again."

Itachi watched as she fell onto her knees. He walked away from her towards the window as she called out to him. "Please, keep my daughter safe and continue loving her as you do."

"Mother?"

Itachi heard the voice of a young boy as he nodded before vanishing through the window.

 **Morning**

Glynda was still helping with the extermination of grimm and rebuilding of Vale as she felt a small shock wave and saw smoke coming from the school as she quickly made her way there. When she arrived she saw many grimm had been defeated as they dispersed into black smoke. She saw a large whole at the front of the school doors and could hear the grimm inside. She ran towards the noise following it towards the dorms as she could see a figure in a black suit walking through the hallway, surrounded by a pack of Beowulf as they lunged at the figure as her eyes widened seeing the pack being blown away by some force, not seeming to get close to the figure as they dispersed in black smoke. She watched the figure open a door as he walked in.

"Are you going to just stand there, Professor Goodwitch?" She heard the figure say as her eyes widened knowing that voice too well, she ran into the room as she saw the figure had already changed into some black combat boots, black pants, a tight long sleeved black shirt under the brown leather jacket he was currently putting on as he moved to face her. "I'm back from the dead."

Glynda slowly took a few steps forward as she saw his eyes change into the Sharingan. "It really is you, when did you wake up?! And what are you doing here?!"

"Last night, and I've come for a change of clothes and for this..." He moved arm back grabbing something off the bed as he brought it forward, as Glynda's eyes widened seeing the Red Hood Helmet. "I'm heading off to find the others in patch, then along with Ozpin we'll find a way to fight against Cinder and Salem." She closed her eyes and looked away. "What's wrong?"

Glynda sighed. "Ruby along with the members of JNPR have left to Haven Academy, Weiss went home to Atlas, Blake most likely went to Menagerie along with Nanami and Professor Isane, Yang went on to look for her mother...and..." Glynda looked into his now onyx eyes "Ozpin has died."

Itachi balled his fists. "Even more reason for me to look for the others." Itachi said placing two large handguns in his jacket and a crow bar strapped on his back "Salem must still be stopped, with or without Ozpin."

"And how do you hope to defeat her? She who Ozpin could not?"

Itachi narrowed her eyes. "If I were not needed, the Gods of Light and Darkness would not have taken me from my world and brought me into this world."

"What?" Glynda questioned

"I am not of Remnant. I died in my world and was brought back to life here, I was given a second chance." Itachi admitted to Glynda who stood in shock "This is my new home and I won't let anyone destroy." Itachi put on the helmet. "Now I advise that you return back to the city, before more Grimm decide to stroll into the school."

Her eyes widened. "Y-You're him, but how?" She questioned as Itachi made a clone in a black robe and white mask. "Reaper...you really aren't from here, Mr. Uchiha..." Itachi nodded. Glynda nodded back as they made their way out of the school and split ways.

Itachi and his clone each held a scroll as a dot appeared on each of their screens. "I'll go after Weiss on the Nevermore, you get to Blake in Menagerie. Violet still owes us a favor, have her take you as close to the island as she can, you know the rest." Itachi said as the clone nodded and disappeared from his side.

 **Mid-** **Afternoon**

Itachi flew high above a forest as the scroll in his hand was plotting the mark right beneath him. The nevermore hovered in the air as Itachi pat its head as it swooped down a small distance away from a camp ground and Itachi jumped off before the nevermore dispersed in white smoke. Itachi walked towards the site as he came into clear view of the gates being guarded by two people.

 **With Weiss**

"The truth is that "truth" is hard to come by. A story of victory is the story of defeat for someone else. By now your Uncle ha-" Raven, Yangs mother, stopped as there was some commotion outside "What is going on out there?!"

Raven along with Weiss and Yang ran outside of the tent. Their eyes widening as they landed on Red Hood. "What business do you have here, Hood?" Raven asked.

"I came for them." He pointed at Weiss and Yang.

Weiss shook her head. "This can't be, they said he died..."

Yang growled. "How does he have his helmet back?" She questioned balling up her fist "It was in Itachi's room!"

The girls readied their weapons as he spun his guns in his hands before putting them away. He then put his hands up in surrender, stopping in front of them a few feet away from the tent, weapons from everyone inside pointing right at him. "I'm not here for a fight."

"What do you want with them?" Raven questioned him unsheathing her sword "And why should we believe anything you say?"

"Let me show you why." He placed his hands on the helmet and pressed a button near the bottom as the bottom piece moved slightly forward as he slowly removed his helmet, the long hair in the pony-tail falling back as he moves his bangs to the sides. "It's been a while, Weiss, Yang."

Weiss trembled, letting her weapon fall to the ground. "Y-You...is it really you?" She questioned as she slowly walked forward "Itachi? Are you really Itachi?"

Itachi smiled and closed the distance between the two, placing his hands gently on her cheeks as he moved forward, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Does that answer your question?"

Weiss jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her tightly, arms around her waist as she moved back and kissed him again. "You're alive! They wouldn't let me see you so I thought the worst had happened but you're here!" She told him as she pressed her face into his chest. "You actually came back!" Weiss pushed him away before giving him a good slap on the face. "That's for making us worry, you idiot!" She then jumped back into him.

Itachi blinked. "I deserved that."

"Of course you did!" He heard Weiss yell into his shirt.

"Hey! Give me some room too!" Yang shouted as she bear hugged the two "I knew you weren't out for the count!"

Itachi smiled wrapping an arm around Yang. "I'm glad you two are safe, there's a lot we need to talk about, but we first need to regroup with the others."

"Ahem." Raven coughed gaining their attention "If he's with you two, then let's get back inside and talk as we were."

They let one another go and nodded as they walked back inside, Weiss holding onto Itachi's hand the whole time as she filled him in, he sat in between the two girls.

"Your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories."

"Well, he's never given me a reason to doubt him before." Yang told her mother

"That doesn't mean those reason don't exist." Raven stated as Yang glared at her. She sighed. "You know, you and your teammates and him, Reaper, I thought you looked familiar, might as well be the poster children for the Huntsman academies. Your motives vary, but you enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable."

Itachi listened as he took a sip of tea that was placed in front of him.

"It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do." Yang stated

Raven shook her head. "Not all of them." She looked at Itachi then away. "Some people are just in it for the money and fame, but there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger." She stated as she looked at the three before facing Yang. "Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to kill Huntsmen." The two girls gasped. Itachi took another sip of the tea as they looked at him. "Daddy and Uncle left that part out, hm?" Raven poured herself some more tea. "Aside from the grimm, Huntsmen were the only capable ones of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counter force."

Itachi grunted. "The Branwen Tribe." He spoke putting his tea cup down "Bandits, this isn't the first time I've come across your tribe now that I think of it." Raven passed him the tea pot as he served himself more. "I've actually put some of your tribe behind bars."

Raven nodded. "Qrow and I were the perfect age to enroll in Beacon. The entrance exams were childs play compared to what we'd already gone through." She stood, looking down at them. "We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Beacons very own Headmaster. Professor Ozpin, Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping an eye on us." She looked at Itachi. "You should understand." Itachi nodded. "Back then I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ that he was interested in."

"What do you mean by that?" Yang questioned

"Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should have. Sound familiar?"

"And your point?" Itachi asked for the girls.

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past?" Raven questioned the three.

"He was a...prodigy. One of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to the school." Weiss replied

"Because that's how he planned it, correct?" Itachi took a sip of tea "He was the only headmaster."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "The man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else."

"That doesn't even make any sense! How co- No, why would someone even do that?" Yang questioned her mother

"Because Old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across the world. One that he eventually entrusted to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became."

"Okay, then tell us. What's the big secret? What's so crazy that the rest of us don't know? The creatures of Grimm..."

"Have a master named Salem." Itachi placed the tea cup down as Raven turned around slowly to face him. "I know and it's because I know, that I chose to attend Beacon, to keep an eye on Ozpin, the man that was the biggest mystery."

"How?"

"Salem sent someone for me before entering Beacon, she wanted my skills, but I denied."

"That was idiotic of you, maybe you went to attend Beacon to hide from her, she is fear."

Itachi chuckled then glared at Raven. "She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet, but there are people she fears. Everyone has a weakness, no matter how strong they are."

"What?" Weiss questioned

"And who may those people be exactly?" Raven asked him.

"Those with Silver Eyes, and..." His eyes morphed into the Sharingan "...Me."

Yang stood. "Why should we believe any of this?"

"Now you're catching on. So far you've done nothing but accept what others tell you." Raven placed her cup on the table as she stood directly in front of her daughter. "But you need to question everything." They stared each other down for a second before Raven turned and walked away from her. "Otherwise you'll end up just as blind as Qrow...and your fool of a father."

Itachi grabbed his cup of tea before Yang destroyed the table, her eyes turning red. "Don't you dare talk about my family like that!"

"You need to calm down." Vernal stood behind Yang, weapon pointed at her.

Itachi set the cup on the floor. "Put your weapon away." Itachi looked over his shoulder at Vernal who glared at him.

"Yang please." Weiss said reaching to grab her hand.

"Listen to your friend Yang, your teammates never let you down before." Raven said

"You don't know the first thing about my teammates! About me! You were never there! You left us! Why?!" Yang looked down at the ground.

Itachi sighed and disappeared from his place, only to appear behind Vernal, a gun placed at the back of her head and one at the bottom of her spine. "Put the weapon down."

"Shit." Vernal growled.

"This won't kill you, but it will leave you paralyzed for the rest of your life, so decide." Itachi told her as she growled but lowered her weapon. "Now was that so hard? Now sit down over there, I won't let there be bloodshed while I'm present." Vernal walked over to sit in the corner by Raven as he placed his weapons back in their holsters.

Raven was watching, eyes narrowed waiting for someone to go down, but thankfully nothing happened as she turned back to Yang. "I know more than you realize. Not just about you and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my own eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead..." Raven looked over at Itachi "...I know that magic is real and I can prove it." Weiss stood up and walked up next to Yang and Itachi. "You said Tai told you all about my semblance. Well, I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me." She walked out of the tent through the back.

Itachi walked right behind her as he looked back at the two girls. "Lets see." When they walked outside Raven was gone, they looked around but didn't see her.

"Mom?"

"Yang, are you okay?" Weiss asked her teammate

"I'll be fine once we can get her to take us to Ruby." Yang answered.

"It's okay if...you're not okay." Weiss nudged Itachi "Say something."

"You two don't believe what she said, right?" Yang questioned them.

"I...of course not. Well, not all of it. It was crazy. We have Dust, Semblances...but, I mean, there's no such as thing as magic."

"That's where you're wrong." Itachi said as they looked at him "There is magic, but it is rare here in this world."

"You actually beli-"

They heard a caw as they looked up, seeing a Raven fly by.

"A Raven?" Weiss questioned

"I've...seen that bird before." Yang stated

"Maybe it belongs to your mom?"

"I see." Itachi had kept his sharingan active as he watched the Raven. "It is her mom."

"What?"

They watched as the Raven swooped down flying through the trees as it passed behind one and in an instant, Raven appeared landing on the ground in front of them.

"How...did you do that?" Yang questioned

"Well, I could explain it to you..." Raven unsheathed her sword slicing the space behind her as a portal appeared. "...or you could ask your Uncle."

"You're letting us go?"

"I'm giving you a choice." Raven sheathed her weapon "Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all of your questions and more, we can have a fresh start..." She moved to the side. "Or you can go back to Qrow and Ozpin's impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others, but can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?"

Weiss looked at Yang, but her eyes were gliding towards Itachi. Itachi could feel her staring at him, he closed his eyes and took hold of her hand. "I promise, I'll tell you everything soon." He felt her give his hand a light squeeze.

"All I care about is making sure my sister is safe." Yang replied as Raven scoffed.

Yang hopped onto her motorcycle as Itachi helped Weiss on it. He walked next to them as Yang drove up to the portal.

"Yang, if you decide to side with your Uncle, I may not be as kind next time we meet." She stated

"You weren't kind this time either." Yang replied, Weiss rolled her eyes and looked away as they drove into the portal.

Itachi stayed back for a moment. "The one who fears Salem is you." Itachi glanced over his shoulder. "Everyone has a weakness, a flaw...Salems weakness, is my existence." Itachi's eyes morphed into his Eternal Mangekyo before entering the portal.

 **On the other side**

"What is taking him so long?!" Weiss questioned having already exited the portal was pacing back and forth with Yang as they were met with Qrow.

"Who are you talking about kid?"

Yang smiled. "He's back."

Qrow rose a brow as a figure came out of the portal and his eyes widened. "Kid, y-you're okay." His eyes looked him up and down, noticing the helmet "What? You quit being Reaper and took up the mantel of Red Hood?" Qrow chuckled.

"I was always Red Hood." Itachi admitted as they looked at him. "Once everyone is back together, I promise to explain everything leading up to my death."

"You didn't die, you were in a Coma." Weiss told him

Itachi shook his head. "I died."

Their eyes widened. "Then how are you back?" Yang questioned.

"I will answer that soon, but for now, lets get back to the others, I can already smell something being overcooked."

They followed after Qrow who led them to a house in which they were staying in as he opened the door. "I'm back!" He shouted.

"Be right there!" They heard from the kitchen

They walked into the house, but Itachi stayed outside.

"Itachi." Weiss said.

"I'm going to let you two have your reunion first, seeing someone who literally came back from the dead could..." Weiss nodded as Itachi leaned directly beside the other door and she stood on the other side of the that door, her hand outside the door holding onto his. "Thank you."

"I'm just making sure you don't make a run for it." She said as she heard him chuckle.

"So we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it." Ruby gasped seeing Yang and Weiss, dropping the tea pot and its cups "Yang, I...I'm so sorry! I-I should've stayed, and I should've talked to you more, I'd- I just... I wasn't sure if you wanted me around and-" She stopped as she felt her older sister hug her.

"I love you."

Ruby sobbed into her sisters jacket. "I love you too."

Itachi heard more footsteps and could tell they came from the rest of team JNPR and one new one, which feels familiar. He heard Weiss sniffle as he gently squeezed her hand before letting it go. "Go." He whispered.

"Weiss." Ruby and Yang gestured for her to join in as she ran up to the two and hugged them.

They stayed there for a few more seconds before Weiss pulled away. "There's actually one more person here."

"Who?" Ruby questioned as she was answered when Itachi stepped in through the door placing the helmet on a stand. "Itachi..." He smiled and took two steps before he felt Ruby slam into him. He smiled wrapping his arms around her. "You're okay! I thought you had died! I-I saw..."

"I'll explain later Ruby, once your team is whole once more." He told the younger girl who stepped away from him as he took a good look at her "You've grown from the last time I saw you." Next thing he knew he felt a different force slam into him, stumbling a few steps back seeing the orange head of hair as he laughed. "It's nice to see you too, Nora."

"You're alive! Happy day!" Nora shouted

 **After Dinner**

"Gyah...we ate it all...Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick..." Jaune said lifting the now empty pots.

"Easy there, Vomit Boy, I believe in you." Yang said

"Ooh, we're doing nickname throwbacks now. Wonderful." He sarcastically said as he left towards the kitchen.

Weiss giggled. "I mean the Ice Queen seems to like it."

Ruby started laughing loudly pointing at Weiss as Itachi covered his chuckle as he sipped on some tea. Weiss rolled her eyes. "I so did not miss you people."

Nora gasped. "Oh my gosh, she really does like it! What went and warmed your heart while you were gone? Oh wait..." Nora smirked as she looked over at Itachi.

"Hey! You make it sound like I used to be terrible."

"Nah! Just a lot to deal with at once." Yang stated

"Hmph!"

"Hmph." Yang stuck her tongue out

Ruby looked at Itachi. "Did you ever get a nickname?" Itachi shook his head.

Yang nodded. "Yes you did, on the first day when we first met, Weiss called you Tall, Dark, and handsome!"

"Yang!"

Nora laughed. "So she's had it in for you since day one, huh?!"

"You called him a piece of candy, Yang." Ruby stated

Yang snapped her fingers and pointed at him. "And don't you forget it."

Everyone laughed as it slowly died down. "It's been a long time. We've all grown in our ways." Ren said

"You really think so?" Ruby asked

"Well, think back to when we were all at Beacon, would you say you did anything foolish or embarrassing? Or do you think you were perfect?"

"Oh gosh." Weiss covered her face with her hands

"I may have been a little too gung-ho from time to time." Yang admitted.

"Heeh, you? I tried to 1v1 a Nevermore on the second day of school." Ruby said

"Yeah, well...don't even get me started." Jaune looked at Itachi for a second before looking away.

"Well, that embarrassment, that desire to go back and tell yourself not to be so stupid, that just proves you're not the same person you used to be. You're smarter, or kinder, or stronger, or relying on others more..." Ren looked at Itachi who drank his tea "...and you're not done growing yet. None of us are."

Itachi looked at Ren. "Yeah, turns out Ren gets real deep when he feels like talking." Ruby stated as everyone chuckled.

"Well, hold on! I thought I was pretty great in school!" Nora stood

"Even at the dance? When you spilled punch all over yourself in front of-"

Nora swiftly ran to Yangs side. "YES ESPECIALLY THE DANCE! THANK YOU, YANG!" Everyone laughed or chuckled.

"How can seven kids possibly make so much noise eating dinner?!" Qrow walked into the dining area with Oscar.

 **Living Room**

They had all moved into the living room, sitting on the couches as Ozpin took over Oscar as he and Qrow began explaining everything.

"So, the Maidens. Magic. Salem. It's all true?" Weiss asked

"Uh-Huh." Qrow answered

"Miss Xiao Long, is this more or less what your mother told you?"

"For the most part." Weiss answered

"You forgot something." Yang turned to face him. "You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother."

"What is she talking about?" Jaune asked

"Oh, great." Qrow sighed.

"Hm, that's not a secret I thought she would give up so easily, your mother must trust you a great deal. My ability to reincarnate, though a curse, isn't without a few key benefits. Much like the Maidens, I too possess a certain..."Magical" power." He said as he rose from his seat and began walking around. "Using this power, I was able to gift the Branwen twins the ability to "See" more, to move freely and unburdened by their natural bodies. I...well... gave them the ability to turn into birds." He chuckled as he stopped next to Qrow. "Rather ridiculous sounding out loud, isn't it?"

"Uncle?"

"You turned them... into birds?" Ren questioned

"Alright, now you're just messing with us!"

"What else is new?" Jaune crossed his arms quickly looking at Itachi.

"He's telling the truth." Weiss said as they looked at her. "We saw it. Yang's mom... changed, right in front of us."

"Why would you do something like that?" Yang questioned "I mean, what is wrong with you?"

"Yang, that's enough. We made a choice. We wanted this." Qrow told her

"May I?" Ozpin asked Qrow who nodded. "Granting this power to them was no trivial task, and I can assure you it was not done frivolously. I required assistance in gathering information on Salem's plans, as well as searching for Maidens when their hosts became unclear."

"Okay, so, have you done this with others? Like General Ironwood? Professor Goodwitch? Or with Itachi?"

Ozpin looked at Itachi. "As helpful as that might be, unfortunately it is not that simple. My power is finite, and if I'm being honest dwindling. Mr. Uchiha here, actually has more power than myself, that I am sure of." They looked at Itachi, he didn't make any comments as Ozpin continued. "The amount that I gifted to Qrow and Raven was all things considered, rather minuscule. You see, centuries ago, I sacrificed a great deal of magic to four young women, who I hoped would use my gift for good. They were the first Maidens." Ozpin turned to face Yang. "Miss Xiao Long, it was never my intention to lie to you. To any of you. There are just some matters that I prefer to..."play close to the chest". I believe that's how you phrased it?" He looked at Qrow who nodded. "Everyone has a choice. The Branwens chose to accept their powers and the responsibilities that came with them. And later, one of them decided to abandon her duties, in favor of her own self-interest. Now all of you have a choice. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time. There is no shame or disgrace in abstaining, only retreat."

Yang stood up. "Yang?"

Yang looked at Ruby. "If Ruby sticks around, then I will too. If there's one things I know about her, it's that she somehow always knows the right thing to do. But, if we're going to help, if we're going to keep risking our lives, no more lies. No more half-truths." She looked at Ozpin.

Ozpin looked at her. "Understood."

"So...what now? I mean, what can we do?" Jaune asked

"We train." Itachi said as he stood "We work on our faults, we work on our teamwork, we help each other out where we need it, because the road we're choosing to go down, will undoubtedly be filled with hardships and peril."

"Mr. Uchiha is right, but it is best left for tomorrow." Ozpin looked at Itachi "It has been a far too long since all of you have been together. Please, take tonight. Enjoy this moment."

 **Later that Night**

Itachi was in one of the rooms laying under the covers, looking up at the ceiling, hands behind his head, thinking of how he was going to tell Weiss and Blake about his past, not just them, but the others too. It was overdue that they needed to know the truth, that they chose to either stay with him, or live in fear of him. To say he wasn't worried, nervous, afraid of how they would react, he would be lying to himself. There was a knock on the door before it slowly opened as Weiss peaked her head through the door.

"May I come in?"

Itachi chuckled. "You don't have to ask, Weiss."

Weiss entered the room as she closed the door behind her before removing her heels and getting into bed with Itachi who moved over so she could fit.

"I thought you were going to sleep with your team?"

Weiss turned to look at him. "I wanted to give those two some time alone." She answered as she looked at his chest. "Was it not okay for me to come sleep here? If so then I can sleep so-"

Itachi wrapped an arm around her and held her close to him. "It's perfectly fine, Weiss. I just thought it was quite bold of you." He watched as her face turned red as he then chuckled before placing a kiss on her forehead. "You are always welcome to stay with me Weiss." He held onto her, her breathing was nice and steady. "Weiss, can I ask you something?" Weiss moved her head closer into his chest. "What would you do if I told you, the boy from the book...is me..." Weiss didn't move, he glanced down at her noticing that she had fallen asleep pretty quickly. He chuckled as he felt her leg move in between his and her arm move around him, pulling herself as close as she could to him. He smiled, finally closing his eyes, waiting for sleep to finally take over.

 **So I was planning on uploading this chapter last Sunday, but two things happened, one it was my birthday, so I spent most of the day with my family not being able to hop onto the laptop and two something that struck not just me but many people around the world...which was the Helicopter crash that took the lives of Kobe Bryant, his daughter Gianna "GIGI" Bryant and the other seven passengers that were with them during the crash. I grew up watching Kobe on T.V with my friends and family, and seeing not just him but his daughter, the young girls from their Basket ball team, their parents, the coach and the pilot as well, it really hurt and usually I do not really feel anything when it comes to celebs. As a small tribute to him, some of you may have recognized that the vest Itachi was wearing the number 24 in purple and gold was Kobe's with the Lakers colors and the snake in the office was in fact a Black Mamba, a nickname that was given to Kobe during his time playing. May they all Rest in Peace and never be forgotten in the hearts of those they loved.**

 **Chrisplayz- I know, but the others in the RWBYverse don't know of the the Totsuka Blade**

 **VocaloidBrony- Yeah, Obito gave him the power of his eyes, giving Itachi the Eternal Mangekyo so he would go blind. And the Dark God will only give him power if he accepts his terms, so we don't know if Itachi said yes or no. And yeah, the multiverse just pulls in some of my other story, such as Lady Death who has appeared in two other of my stories.**

 **keybladelight- Sorry about that, but yes, it will appear when he reveals his past. Yup they had a shipping war, and in the end both sides won lol. There are many fanfictions with Itachi in them which I recommend reading them. And yes, Itachi will no longer be blind, and I don't know if you noticed but Madara hinted that he already awakened the Rinnegan. Who know...lol**

 **therichardater- Yup, there are multiple ways, the Totsuka Blade, the Izanami if he doesn't want to kill her, or other sealing methods he may or may not know...**

 **Novel GaRage- Is it now?**

 **Rio Skyron- He can.**

 **Firestar001- Well, if you are caught up now, she's dating Sun lol Here you go!**

 **andresskorskiruiz- Thank you :D**

 **razmire- Yeah, the "S" stands for Shadow aka my name on here so these are part of my universe. S-N would be Naruto, this story would be S-R1 since it's my first RWBY story, then I also hinted on the second RWBY story by putting in S-N2 and S-R2. And you are correct, S-DXD is the DXD universe for my place.**

 **Mr. Haziq- Yup!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own either Naruto or RWBY series, NOR their characters.**

 **A/N- I'm not going to lie, this chapter was ready since a week and a half ago lol just haven't had the time to post it sorry!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 25**

 **Menagerie**

Itachi had made it to Menagerie, he jumped onto land as he had been running on water for a couple miles as Violet was only able to get him close to the island but not on it exactly, stating she did not have a specific permit that would allow her to dock on the island. It was dark out, but the houses around lit up the streets. He looked at his scroll, the mark on it told him to go towards the left side of the island, but then he heard multiple guns being fired at the large house down the long middle path.

He couldn't ignore it for some reason as he found himself running on top of the houses, a few Faunus exiting their homes seeing the black robe moving at incredible speeds above their homes. He made it as he jumped a great distance landing on the side patio. He ran into some White Fang members around the corner as he swiftly appeared in front of them, slashing two down as he ducked under a swing before shoulder charging into the man, knocking them down as he stomped on their head breaking the mask and knocking them unconscious.

"Get out of my house!"

Itachi entered through a door, seeing the two Faunus shooting at a woman taking cover behind a table. He ran up to the White Fang, grabbing one by the shoulder before spinning and using that member as a bat knocking the other into the wall. He tossed the the white fang member into the wall as he swiftly appeared in front of the two as they were supporting themselves up the wall, grabbing both by the face before slamming their heads into it.

He watched them fall as tilted his head to the side, evading a shot to his head that came from the woman behind the table. "I'm here to help." Itachi put his hands up as he slowly turned around. His eyes widened. "Blake?" He blinked a few times. "No, you must be her mother."

She looked at his robe and mask. "I know you, you are the one they call Reaper." Mrs. Belladonna still had the weapon pointed at him. "My daughter has told us about you, if you really are him, you are suppose to be in a Coma in Atlas."

"Then you know what I really look like under this mask." Blake's mother nodded, Itachi removed the black robe, revealing black pants and a tight long sleeve shirt. He then took hold of his mask and removed it from his face. "It is nice meeting you, Mrs. Belladonna."

She lowered her weapon, but her eyes widened when a white fang member came in behind Itachi and was about to shoot, but to he surprise Itachi threw a kunai at the members head before they could take the shot. "He's not dead just knocked out." Itachi turned towards the door. "Please get somewhere safe as I deal with the rest of the White Fang."

"You can't go alone, you must meet with my husband, he is somewhere in the house, he may be strong, but if he is outnumbered I am afraid to think about what could happen, but with the two of you together, I am sure this fight will end quickly."

Kali led Itachi through the house helping him dispose of any problems they met with. They walked towards the entrance of the house when Itachi grabbed Mrs. Belladonna saving her from a large fire blast.

"Thank you." She said as Itachi released her, she peeked around the corner "Ghira is in here."

"Please take some cover, I will help him." Itachi walked around the corner, throwing his Katana as it lodged into a white fangs shoulder who was about to shoot Ghira, he jumped onto the white fang pulling the sword out before knocking them out. He deflected a few bullets, swiftly appearing in front of Ghira as he activated his semblance, black flames danced across his body, he held his arm out open palmed as the two higher up white fang members combined their wind and fire attack which he took head on crushing the attack in the palm of his hand. "Mr. Belladonna, I regret to inform you that I will be remodeling your home, starting with knocking down that wall." Itachi opened his palm as a black sun formed above it, then he pointed two fingers at the white fang. "Cruel Sun."

The ball of fire swiftly collided with the two sending them crashing through the wall. Ghira jumped through the whole as he came to a pause. "Blake!"

Itachi stepped through the whole he created. "Divine Hammer!" Itachi brought his fist down on the head of the fox Faunus with a tail creating a crater where the Faunus collided with the ground. Itachi looked up at the fire raging above them. "I thought something was burning." His flames spread eating the regular flames before all was left were his. Then with a snap of his finger, the flames died out.

"Dad!" Blake shouted as her eyes widened when she saw him, black flames spread across his body as he fought alongside her father "I-Itachi!" She was then kicked away by Ilia whom she was fighting before the others came in.

"Ilia! What are you doing?! Fight!"

"Help Blake! I have this last one!" Ghira ordered Itachi whom nodded in return.

Itachi walked up to Ilia, black flames appearing with each step he took. He paused standing directly in front of the Faunus before deactivating his Semblance. "You can stop now, there is no reason for you to fight anymore. It's over." Itachi moved to the side evading her slashes and thrust as he made no move to attack as she attempted to pierce his head, but he swatted her weapon away and kicked her into a pillar. He walked up to the girl as she stood, using the breaking pillar to help her up as she threw a punch but he caught it easily, she threw another which he also caught as he pushed her back into the pillar.

"Stop! Please." They looked at Blake, tears running down her face.

Ilia took advantage that he was not looking to kick Itachi in the gut, he let her go as she jumped to her right, away from him. Itachi heard cracking as he looked at the pillar before jumping in front of Ilia as the top floor above them came crashing down, but Itachi had activated his Sharingan and the red skeletal arms held the floor up. "Go." He ordered Ilia who jumped away.

"NOOOO! You ruined everything!" The Corsac shouted running towards Itachi but Ilia used her weapons to wrap around him and electrocute him before she fell to her knees crying.

Itachi gave her a nod as he walked out from below the falling second floor, to which he gently placed down with the Susanoo hands. Ghira and Kali watched as his eyes returned to their onyx color before they saw him being tackled by their daughter in a tight embrace, tears running down her eyes.

Itachi smiled softly, gently stroking her head as he felt her tighten her hold on him. He finally brought his arms down to hold her close. "I'm back." He felt Blake nod into his shirt.

 **Minutes Later**

Itachi leaned against the wall inside the house, having helped with getting the injured outside from the once burning home. Now he listened as Blake made her speech.

"Humans didn't do this. We did this. Faunus. We did this to ourselves. We are just as capable of hate and violence as the humans, but I don't think any of us would jump at the chance to point that out. So why are we letting Adam do it for us?! By doing nothing and staying silent, we let others speak and act in our place. And if we're not proud of the choices they make, then we have no one to blame but ourselves. This is the message Adam Taurus will bring to the world if no one stops him, but we can stop him! You have to understand that all of you are looking for simple answers to a very complicated problem. And I can't give that to you. I don't know how to make hate go away. I don't! But I know that this kind of violence is NOT the solution. I understand that to ask to leave your homes and protect Haven Academy is asking you to put your lives at risk...but that's what's at stake." Blake told the large groups of Faunus that had gathered in front of her families home as she also spotted Nanami, Isane and Sun as they walked towards the front of the crowd. "And knowing that, someone I care about, someone I love who was battling an illness, was on deaths door, someone who had just came out from their comatose state, someone that is Human, came here today, and protected my family and our people. And it hasn't been the first time, many of you may have heard of a person going around Remnant helping both Humans and Faunus, for he cares for all, no matter what race they are." Blake looked back towards to her house holding her hand out. "The person I love, my boyfriend, Itachi Uchiha."

Her parents eyes widened, mostly her fathers as her mother knew how she felt about the boy, as they had talked about him when she first arrived. They watched as Itachi walked out of the house, walking down the steps taking hold of her hand as many gasped and as the two girls they knew started crying, while Sun grinned giving him a thumbs up.

"So, I'm going, and I know I won't be alone." She gently squeezed Itachi's hand.

"I'll stand with you too!" Ilia shouted walking out of the shadows "If...you'd have me." She looked away.

"You're not going anywhere!" A guard grabbed her arm.

"Let her go." Blake ordered

"What? You're just going to forgive her?! After everything she did?" The guard asked

"I am." The guard looked at her father who nodded as he released the girl who walked down to Blake and Itachi.

"What does she think she's doing?"

"She's learned a lesson that evaded me until I was much older: That there is strength in forgiveness." Ghira told the guard.

"I'll go!"

"I'll go too!"

"I'll stand with you! I'll go! Yeah! Me too! Let's go! Yeah, let's go!" They heard shouts from all over the crowd.

Nanami walked up to them with Isane and Sun. "You know we are definitely going!" She grinned.

"Looks like we have work to do." Sun playfully punched Itachi on the shoulder "Glad to have you back buddy."

Itachi fist bumped with him. "Glad to be back."

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Isane picked him up in a bear hug.

"You're going to break him sis!" Nanami told her as she laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Blake just got him back and you're already trying to send him back to the dead." She sighed as she slipped in between them and held onto Itachi "He's my partner and team Captain, I should've been the first to hug him! Well, other than Blake but you know what I mean!"

"Speaking of being dead." Itachi started as they looked at him. "I can feel your father glaring daggers at me." Itachi had a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. "Did I already do something wrong?"

 **Moments Prior**

"She's happy." Kali smiled looking down at her daughter with her boyfriend and their friends, she looked up at her husband who didn't speak. "Is something the matter?"

Ghira looked down at her. "No, I just would have never thought Blake would fall for a human, I'm not saying it's bad, but she does look very happy with him." he smiled.

"Oh? Could it be that you like him as our son in law?" Kali smirked.

"Please Kali, they are merely dating, for such things they must marry first before they do anything other than simply holding hands or even...k-k-kissing."

"They've had sex." She blurted out as she could see his eyes darkening as she rolled her eyes. "We didn't wait until we were married, and look we are perfect for each other, just like they are, well them and that Weiss girl that Blake told us about."

A fire lit up in both his eyes and around his being. "I'll never forgive him!" He growled as he glared daggers at Itachi's head.

"Oh calm down, from what Blake told me, it was her and her teammates choice." Kali sighed as she grabbed his hand now let's go down there, we have much work to do."

 **Present**

"So why exactly did you come to Menagerie?" Isane asked Itachi

He looked at Blake. "For her." Her eyes widened a small blush appearing on her cheeks "There are bigger things happening out in the world, things that will need our teams to band back together, a great threat, but that is something we need to talk about at a later time." Isane and Nanami looked down and away, Itachi taking notice. "What's the matter?"

"We...we can't join you after the Haven Academy mission, Itachi." Nanami grabbed her arm, squeezing it.

Isane placed a hand on her shoulder. "Things happened with the water tribe on the west coast of the island, and we are needed here..."

Itachi nodded. "I understand."

"That doesn't mean our team has officially been disbanded yet!" Nanami told him as he smiled placing a hand on her head, gently ruffling her hair. "Thank you." Nanami shed a tear.

They looked behind them as Blakes parents walked down the steps. "We have about two weeks before Adam's attack on Haven. We're going to need shields, training, whatever we can do to protect as many people as possible." Ghira stated.

"We'll need transportation too. For everyone." Kali said.

Blake looked at Nanami, Sun and Isane. "I think I know a ship captain who owes us a favor."

Itachi took out his scroll. "I have a few people who owe me favors as well." He typed into his scroll sending a few messages. "As for training, I can help with that as well." He put his scroll away.

Nanami grinned. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

Ghira placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi looked up at Ghira who towered over him. "How about you and I have a small chat." Itachi blinked, nodding slowly and followed Ghira, well more like Ghira had a good hold on his shoulder and was being dragged along.

"What just happened?" Blake questioned

Kali sighed. "Your father just being overprotective." Kali then smirked at her daughter. "By the way, great choice, I like him." She laughed seeing the blush creep onto her daughters face.

 **Time Skip- With Weiss**

Itachi walked next to Qrow as the others followed them through Haven Academies grounds. They walked in through the front doors seeing the Headmaster of Haven standing at the top of a balcony, beneath him a statue of a woman holding the balcony up.

"Why hello. Thank you for...coming." Lionheart looked at everyone. "There seems to be more of you than last time." He chuckled nervously.

"Eh, you know what they say, "The more, the merrier." So what's going on with the council." Qrow replied

"Something doesn't sit well." Itachi whispered as Qrow grunted. "Be ready for anything."

"Why...did you bring your weapons?" Lionheart asked

"What? Leo, we are Huntsmen."

Itachi clicked his tongue. "We've been set up. To our right, Three O'clock."

Qrow shot his weapon at the Raven sitting to their right, as it flew away behind Leo and turned into Raven.

"Mom?"

"If you're going to shoot me, shoot me. That was insulting."

"What are you doing here?" Qrow asked

"I could ask you the same thing. You've been scheming, little brother. Planning to attack your own sister." She slowly walked down the steps to the side.

Qrow looked at Leo. "Leo...what have you done?!"

"Leo did what any sane person would do in his position, he looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice. And it seems you all have too." She said as she looked at Yang.

"You have the spring Maiden." Qrow said as he put his weapon away. "Hand her over and let's work together! We can beat Salem!"

"She doesn't have the Spring Maiden." Itachi stepped forward taking hold of the executioners blade he had retrieved from Weiss. "She is the Spring Maiden."

"What?!" Raven laughed "Me? A Maiden?"

"Don't deny it..." He inched closer as Raven unsheathed her weapon "...I can feel the power. As for defeating Salem, that's why I- that's why we are here."

Raven glared at Itachi and Qrow. "All that time spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're dealing with. There is no beating Salem!" She watched as Qrow and Itachi slowly moved towards her sides, in attempt to flank her.

"You're wrong. We've done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together." Ruby walked forward as she stretched her arm out, holding out her hand for Raven to take. "Please."

Raven looked at her hand then back up at her. "You sound just like your mother." Raven swung her weapon beside her opening a portal as a ball of fire shot from inside hitting Ruby.

Itachi lunged forward as a wall of flames was spread in front of him causing him to jump back momentarily as Cinder along with Vernal, Mercury and Emerald walked out of the portal.

"C'mon guys, is that anyway to greet your old friends?" Mercury sarcastically said

Itachi looked behind them and sighed. "Everybody stay calm." Qrow ordered.

"The White Fang is prepping demolition and securing the school grounds. No one is getting in and no one is getting out." Itachi stood in between the group and the new person that had walked in.

"Raven, tell me, how long have you been with them?" Qrow asked his sister.

"Aww, don't take it personally, little bird. Your sister was a recent addition. The lion on the other hand...entrance into the Vytal Festival was a real treat, but Leonardo's been sending Salem all sorts of information for a very, very long time. Isn't that right, Professor?"

"It was you...You sit on the Mistral Council. You had information on every Huntsmen and Huntress in the Kingdom, and you gave it all to her. I couldn't find any of them because you let her kill hem!" Qrow glared at Leo.

"Aw now, don't beat yourself up about it, Lionheart, I'm sure Tyrian and Hazel would've found them on their own eventually." Cinder informed him.

"What is wrong with you?! How can you be so broken inside...to take so many lives, and then come here and rub it in our faces like it's something to be proud of?! All with that damn smile on your face!" Jaune looked up at her, tears streaming down his face as everyone got into battle positions.

"It was me Jaune..." Itachi gripped his weapon. "I killed Pyrrha...I failed in attempting to save another friend, and because of it she's dead." He turned and walked next to Jaune placing a hand on his shoulder. "And you know it too, I've seen how you have been looking at me since my return, and I don't blame you...if I had been faster, had I been there sooner, she would still be here, and I would've been the only one fighting against Cinder, but I was weak..."

Jaune shook his head. "No, Ruby told me everything. You were sick, battling a deadly illness that was weakening you, she told me you took an arrow for Pyrrha...I can't blame you...I don't want to blame you! Because in the end you tried..."Jaune glared at Cinder "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did!"

Cinder glared at Itachi, not meeting his eyes. "You were suppose to be dead."

"I told you, I will never be a memory."

"Well?! Say something?!"

Cinder looked next to Itachi, emotionless. "Who are you again?"

Jaunes sword became wider as he ran towards Cinder, who created a sword of her own. Itachi followed right behind Jaune when he saw Emerald throw her weapon at him as the chain wrapped around his hand. He narrowed his eyes when he yanked on the chain causing Emerald to be pulled towards him as he swung his blade, Emerald using her other weapon to block but was sent tumbling back towards Ruby.

Mercury had launched himself in the air as he came down, leg up ready to hit Itachi, but Itachi easily blocked with his sword, grabbing onto his leg then slamming him into the floor as he rose his blade and swung down, debris sent across the room and once it settled, Mercury's head was still intact as the blade had sunk into the ground but his head had manged to be in the semi-circle. Itachi lifted his blade before swinging it, sending Mercury rolling in front of Yang.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Take the Heiress, don't bother wasting your power, she's not worth it." She ordered Vernal as she unsheathed her blade once more "I'll handle those two." She then blocked an attack from Qrow.

"Running away was one thing, but this...You've crossed the line."

"Sorry brother, sometimes family disappoints you like that."

"We are not family anymore."

"Were we ever?"

"I thought so, but I guess I was wrong." Qrow pushed forward still at a stalemate with Raven as they began fighting away from the others.

Itachi and Jaune flanked Cinder as she conjured up a second weapon to block Itachi's but then he pulled her weapon towards him, headbutting her as she moved back. Itachi appeared behind her about to run his blade through her back when he heard Weiss' cry.

Cinder kicked back as he blocked and skid a few feet as she pushed Jaune back as well. "Are you planning on letting her die too?" She glanced back at Itachi.

"Stop messing with us!" Jaune shouted

"As you wish." Her black sword burst into flames as she lunged towards Jaune.

Jaune lunged at Cinder as he saw Itachi right next to her, he witnessed as Itachi swung his sword and Cinder placing a hand on his chest. She blew him away but Itachi had manged to cut her arm deeply then there was a white light, then he saw Cinder fall to the ground he thrust his sword and manged to cut part of the mask over her left eye.

Cinder was mad as she stood fire in her hands as she walked up to the fallen Jaune, but Itachi was back in between the two. "You won't defeat me, I know your weakness!"

Itachi twisted the handle on his blade as it transformed into the tri-bladed Scythe. He lunged forward at her who had created a long spear and turned towards Weiss who was slowly getting back up. His eyes widened as he was swinging his weapon a chain grabbed hold of it, he glared at Emerald as black flames burst from his body, sending Cinder crashing into a wall, he yanked on the chain once more pulling Emerald towards him. With a single finger he thrust it into her stomach as she vomited out blood. He turned towards Cinder that had regained her footing and was in the process of throwing the spear. He tossed Emerald at Cinder as he created a black sun in the palm of his hand but before he could shoot it, a red portal opened behind him and yanked him through it. When he appeared once more he felt a sword stab through him as he saw Qrows eyes widened. Itachi grabbed the sword, pulling it out as he tossed it to the side then his eyes widened. The spear was at mid-flight, heading directly at Weiss. His Semblance deactivated as his eyes turned into his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in attempt to get Weiss out in time but it wold be too late, as his right eye turned purple, rings spreading across his right eye as it had six tomoe around the pupil.

"NOOO!" Everyone heard Jaune shout

They looked towards Weiss but to their surprise and Shock, it was not Weiss that had been there impaled by the spear. There in Weiss' place was Itachi, the spear running through his right abdomen. Itachi slowly turned around, blood pouring out from where Raven had stabbed him as the spear disintegrated and he took a few steps forward.

"This is the second time...you impale me..."

Jaune ran up to Itachi as he put his arm over his shoulder. "Don't move! We need to get your wound closed up..."

Weiss ran up to them taking a hold of Itachi. "Stop being so stubborn and sit down!" Weiss attempted to move him but he wouldn't budge. "Please...I...we just got you back..." tears began forming under her eyes as she felt his hand on her cheek, his thumb wiping the tears away. "Itachi, please..."

Itachi looked at Ruby who was still down. He glared at Cinder who smirked alongside Raven and Vernal, he then looked at Hazel who had injected himself with lighting crystals and was attacking Oscar and Qrow who was protecting him. Itachi coughed out blood as his leg gave out and he kneeled. The two with him managed to help him so he wouldn't completely fall.

"He isn't breathing right, and he's losing too much blood! Do something!" Weiss shouted.

Jaune shook his head. "No! It's not supposed to be like this! Please! Live! We can't lose anyone else, you owe it to me, to us, to Pyrrha!" Jaune closed his eyes not noticing how his aura was merging, amplifying Itachi's.

 **Outside**

Blake and the Faunus were currently bringing down the rest of the corrupt White Fang on Haven grounds as they saw Hazel being pierced by a stinger as it dragged him back into the school.

Itachi landed next to her as she nodded and they ran into the school as Weiss gasped at their appearance as she then looked over at the Itachi that was with Jaune. Blake's eyes first fell upon Yang as they then moved to Itachi on his knee, next to Jaune.

"What's going on? Why are there two of you?" She questioned Itachi who stood next to her.

He looked at his original self. "We split our bodies into two, so that we could find you and Weiss before coming back together and merging once more." Itachi explained as he saw his other self stand up as Jaune protested telling him to sit. "That being said, since we were split, so was our power and strength, but it seems he's better now." His other self nodded. "We have business to attend to back outside, let's go." He turned and walked back outside as Blake followed, but nodded at her teammates first.

Many of those following Adam had either surrendered not wishing to fight their brethren, or went down fighting. Blake stood in front of Adam glaring daggers at him.

"I'm going to make you regret ever coming back."

"More police are on their way, Adam. Huntsmen too." Blake stated

Adam chuckled. "Still too afraid to face me on your own."

"I'm here for Haven, not you." Adam grabbed his weapon pointing it at her as she grabbed hers and got into her stance.

"Heh, you are still afraid, and you should be. I've made powerful friends while you've been away."

"Is that so?" Adam turned his body so he could look at Itachi who appeared a few feet away from him. "Where exactly? I don't see many people here willing to fight for you."

Adam pointed his Katana at him. "Tell me...does Blake make all of her classmates fight for her?"

"No, I've actually wanted to fight you for sometime now." Itachi unsheathed his Katana "You've caused many people pain, Adam."

"You can try and make me regret coming here, Adam, but honestly, I've got more important things to deal with."

Adam was getting mad. "Oh, and I'm not just her classmate." Adam focused his attention on Itachi "I'm her boyfriend."

Adam lost it as he lunged at Itachi, both swords colliding as Adam pressed his gun sheathe against Itachi's abdomen, but Itachi smiled as Blake came down swinging her weapon causing Adam to block with his sheathe. Itachi took hold of his wrist, breaking it as Adam dropped his sword, but he jumped over Itachi pointing his sheathe at him as he fired, but Blake blocked the shot. The two chased after Adam as he ran into the woods, Itachi was about to run in after him but Blake called out to him to stop.

Itachi looked back at Blake who placed her hands on his jacket. "He wants to lure us away, so he can try to pick us off." Itachi looked back at the woods as he felt her grip on his jacket tighten.

Itachi nodded, letting out a small sigh. "You are right, We need to protect the school and the people first. Besides, now he can see what it feels like to run away..." Itachi leaned down, hands on her waist as he whispered in her ear. "I might need some saving as well, Koneko-chan."

Blake blushed madly. "Itachi...we should help the others inside first..."

Itachi chuckled. "I know, now let's go."

 **Inside**

Hazel had destroyed Weiss summon as Blake jumped through the ice and kicked Hazel back a few feet as then Itachi appeared in front of Hazel who looked down on him. Black flames dancing on Itachi as he uppercut Hazel towards the ceiling. Itachi's other half also appeared high above, the tri-bladed scythe in hand as he swung, three large cuts as the blades cut through his flesh as Hazel was shot down into the ground, a crater forming where he crashed.

Both Itachi's stood next to each other as they nodded. The scythe wielding Itachi ran towards Hazel that was now getting back up, but his eyes widened when he saw the blades of the scythe swipe at his left, then at his right, then he felt something hit him in the back, he looked around and saw the two Itachi's each holding a sphere of black flames.

 **"Cruel Sun."** Both attacks launched towards Hazel as they collided. The ground shook and debris flew all over the area. Once it cleared they saw Hazel standing, but had burn marks all over his body.

"He withstood that?" Nora couldn't believe it.

"I wasn't trying to kill him." Itachi stated as his other self dispersed as he could feel much of his strength returning. "That feels better." He looked at the three, Emerald having come back out of her slumber "Stand down, you've lost."

Emerald shook her head. "It's not over! Cinder will come back and she will have the Relic, and she'll stop all of you! She won't let us down." They heard the floor moving as they watched Yang appear with the Relic in hand as Emerald teared up and fell to her knees, her breathing getting faster.

"Emerald get up we need to go." Mercury whispered as he and Hazel began slowly backing up. "Emerald!"

"No you don't." Itachi stepped forward but Emerald began to scream, a large figure of a woman wearing a black robe she had pale skin, black sclera and red eyes, red vein like markings running up her arms and to her eyes. His eyes widened. "Damn it." His Sharingan activated and the Illusion broke down, but they had escaped. He thought of running after them, but was stopped by Ozpin.

"Wha- what was that?" Blake questioned

"An illusion." Itachi stated

Ozpin nodded. "An accurate one...That...was Salem." He informed them.

"This is the first time I've seen what she looks like." Itachi said as Blake nodded with him, they then turned to see her parents along with their friends run inside. Blake hugged her parents as Nanami and Isane hugged him. "Not too hard, I can feel the pain from being impaled still."

"The police have rounded up the White Fang members. Haven is safe." Kali said holding her daughter hands

"Unfortunately, it appears that Adam escaped." Ghira told the group, a hand on his wife and daughter shoulders.

"It's okay. He was the only one to escape tonight." Ilia stepped inside the building. "Those in the White Fang that followed him? Won't support a leader that abandons his people. He won't have their help after this. He'll have no one at all. And the White Fang will be left divided."

"We've been fighting among ourselves for too long. Perhaps it's time for a new brotherhood. A new family for Faunus working towards a better world." Ghira then looked at Itachi. "Along with a human." Itachi smiled and nodded.

Kali smiled as she placed her hand on her husbands abdomen. "And they'll need a new leader."

Nanami and Sun waved at the others as they grabbed Itachi and Blake. Itachi and Blake walked towards the group, Ruby having fallen to her knees from exhaustion as Weiss and Yang kneeled down beside her.

Ruby looked at the two. "So, Blake...what are you doing here?"

Blake held her arm. "I, uh, was going to ask you three the same thing."

"That's...a looong story."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere."

"That's all that matters. That we are all here together." Ruby looked at Weiss then turned to Yang. "Right?"

Yang looked at Blake before smiling softly. "Yea." Itachi touched her elbow and urged her to join the three girls who opened their arms for her. Blake smiled and ran up to the three, falling to her knees as she hugged her teammates, her friends."

Itachi walked over to Oscar and Qrow. "He had.. a message...we must...get the lamp to...Atlas." Oscar said as he fell unconscious from exhaustion.

"You doing okay, kid?" Qrow asked Itachi "You know with the whole, getting stabbed in the back, then in your lower abdomen."

He looked over at Yang and the girls before turning back to Qrow. "Where is that sister of yours anyway? She owes me for stabbing me through the back."

Qrow chuckled. "Yang said she's gone, same with Cinder..."

"Itachi." Itachi turned around Nanami and Isane walking up to him. "This is it..." Nanami smiled, tears in her eyes as she hugged Itachi. "Please, don't forget about us."

Itachi reciprocated the embrace. "You talk like we will never see each other again." Itachi pat her head. "I've been given permission by Blake's father to visit Menagerie anytime I wish." Nanami looked up at him wide eyed. "This is not a goodbye, but until next time." Itachi poked her forehead as she moved back and wiped her tears.

"Come here kid!" Isane gave him one last hug. "Make sure you visit our side of Menagerie when you do come by! Or just drop some blood into the water, Nanami and I have the best noses in water, we'll be able to know it's you in a heartbeat."

Itachi chuckled. "Or I can call like any normal person." They laughed as Isane slapped him in the back which caused him to curse slightly.

Isane put her hands up. "Sorry, I forgot." She scratched the back of her head. They watched as Nanami and Sun walked up to the other groups and began talking. "Our parents are worried after what happened in Beacon..."

"So they want her to stay back home." Itachi assumed to which Isane nodded. "Or she could go to Shade Academy. Maybe even a certain Faunus with a teaching degree could get a job there." Isane looked at Itachi with a risen eyebrow as he looked at her and he took out his scroll. "It's only a few calls away."

Her eyes widened as she ran towards Nanami. "Little Sis, we're going to Shade!"

Qrow shook his head. "Just how many people owe you favors, kid."

"Too many." Itachi chuckled as he saw Blake and Weiss walking up to him, well more like stomping and behind them were the others following after. "Shit."

"You!" Weiss pointed at him "You were impaled! So why are you walking around like nothing?!"

"You were impaled?!" Blake questioned

"Twice." Qrow chimed in

"Twice?!" Blake lifted his shirt seeing three scars.

"Wait, the there are three." Isane stated

"I need a closer look." Yang said getting closer. "You're right. I've never seen this one on his chest before."

"That's...the scar from the arrow I took for Pyrrha..." Itachi looked at Jaune. "I truly am sorry..."

Jaune put a hand on his shoulder. "You at least tried, and that's what matters."

Itachi nodded as he looked at the girls still looking at his bare chest and abs. "Are you done yet?"

"Huh?" Weiss questioned popping up behind his shirt as she waved her hand. "No, we are still...examining." Her head disappeared as he heard Yang telling her it was a nice save.

Itachi rolled his eyes, taking his shirt from Blake and pulling it down. "Hey!" They protested to his action. Itachi looked away a small tint of pink appearing on his cheeks as they laughed.

Blake and Weiss smiled, each grabbing a hold of his arm, pulling him down before placing kiss on his cheeks. "Thank you."

 **And that's an other one down! Yes, Nanami and Isane will be departing from the story, which I'm sure most people won't mind anyway. It will not be the last we see of them tho, when? Who knows lol. I'll make sure to actually post the next chapter next weekend, hopefully I don't get too sidetracked.**

 **ch1ll- Yes, that was. R.I.P Kobe #24**

 **Kage-kitsune9001- It would, but I've decided on it being showed to him...whether it be voluntarily or forced from him. And he does have Kamui now! And any ability Obito had with his Mangekyo.**

 **keybladelight- Yeah they want his chakra. I'm glad you liked their encounter. That's Itachi's Pride showing lol. And this chapter revealed it! As for his past, I've already started working on that chapter, so it will be revealed really soon.**

 **artem-abramov-2004- No, the biggest reason being Itachi never knew about Shin Uchiha, and another reason being that there won't be any Naruto characters coming into Remnant, mentions of them, yes, but going to remnant, no.**

 **razmire- when have you ever seen a government "discover" great power and not want it for themselves. Of course they will attempt to retrieve him.**

 **seant5054- Sorry, but my next I already have two other crossovers I will be working on, and MCU isn't one of them. Though, I do like the idea of that, but I would probably pair Itachi up with someone else or have him have actual relationships with different women, Not at the same time, no harem, but like in actual life, one doesn't work out, okay, go on with life and find others.**

 **GhostDT- Well, the first chapter was just to see if anyone would be willing to read the story. Yes, it was rushed. He used his Sharingan to gain information he lacked, very shinobi like. Did you ever think he found their location by either finding the information from Isane, or literally using his sensory capabilities? He didn't kill any of them as stated in the chapter, they were all knocked out. Isane did not end up being his partner. Of course he is OC, this isn't back in the Elemental Nations anymore, he can actually be a human being and not some uncaring robot that shows no emotion or care for the world as he did in the original. Go back and recheck the chapters? What are you my editor? I do what I wish, I write what I want to write. You don't like it? Make your own, or read something you will like. If all you read was the first chapter and you decided you didn't like it, then ok goodbye, if you want to keep reading that is fine with me.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own either Naruto or RWBY series, NOR their characters.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 26**

 **Day after saving Haven**

The whole crew lounged in the house living room as Qrow told them they would have to take the lamp to Atlas.

"We need to take the Relic to Atlas?" Ruby questioned.

"That's what Oz said." Qrow replied.

Everyone stopped anything they were doing as they looked at Weiss. "You've got to be joking?" Itachi who was sitting down next to her, lightly tapped her thigh, letting her know it would be okay.

"I mean, bright side, we finally get out of this house!" Nora pointed out as Weiss sighed.

"Well trust me, I'm not crazy about it either. And without the Spring Maiden here to seal the Relic back in its vault. It's our best option."

"Atlas may be the safest Kingdom we have at the moment, but the borders are closed. General Ironwood called everyone back." Ren stated.

"Not everyone. The city of Argus is a ways north of us and it's the primary trading port between Anima and Solitas. They have the largest Atlas military base outside of the Kingdom." Itachi informed them.

Qrow nodded pulling up the map on his scroll. "There's no way they'd leave it abandoned and if we play our cards right, I think there's a good chance we could convince them to escort us straight to Ironwood."

"I mean, we do have the missing heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Blake pointed out moving to sit with Itachi and Weiss.

""Ex heiress" actually." Weiss informed them.

Itachi placed the helmet on the table. "We also have Red Hood."

"NO!" Weiss and Blake said.

"We aren't going to let you turn yourself on as Red Hood." Blake stated pushing the helmet towards Weiss.

"She's right, even if it was just a ploy to fool the criminals, they believe Red Hood to be an actual criminal that has been conspiring with Cinder, Torchwick and many others." Weiss took the helmet placing it on the floor next to her, away from Itachi's reach.

"True. True. But if there's a chance of reward money, I say we go for it." Yang smirked as Weiss let out a frustrated sigh.

 _"Hopefully, the first option will suffice."_ Ozpin walked into the living room.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Qrow said

 _"Likewise. And while I'm sure we could all use more time to recover. I'm afraid time is of the essence."_

"Great. As long as that thing is out in the open, its power could fall into the wrong hands." Blake stated.

"Speaking of..." Jaune paused looking at Ozpin. "What does it do exactly? Qrow never really told us."

Ozpin turned to face everyone. _"Of course."_ He grabbed the Relic from his waist holding it out towards them as it grew in size. _"The Relic of Knowledge has a wonderful and incredibly dangerous ability. It's user can ask any question, and the lamp will provide an answer."_

"Intriguing." Ren said.

"That's incredible." Blake looked at the lamp in awe.

"And dangerous." Itachi said as they looked at him. "Asking the lamp certain questions and in correct form, could be dangerous depending on how and what the user would be planning on doing with that knowledge."

 _"Precisely."_ Ozpin said _"However, it's not without drawbacks. The lamp cannot tell you events that have yet to happen and it will only ever answer three questions, every 100 years."_

"Well, I guess that's not so bad." Yangs said "Adds a lot of pressure though."

"Then let's put it to a vote! What should we ask first? Oh! Can we ask for more questions? Can we ask for more questions?!" Nora swiftly moved around the area, making Qrow spit out his coffee.

"They are not wishes." Ren said

Ozpin chuckled. _"I'm afraid you won't be able to ask it anything at the moment."_ Nora appeared behind Ozpin hand on hips glaring at Ren before she groaned and pouted. _"The questions were used before I sealed it away."_

"Well, atleast now we now know what it is." Ruby leaned against the table "And we'll be sure to keep it safe."

"There are ways to get two answers from one question." Itachi had his arms folded. "It all depends on how you word the question." He looked at Ruby. "Incorporate two subjects, into one." Itachi looked over at Ozpin. "Professor, could we speak, in private."

Ozpin looked at Itachi. _"Of course, follow me."_ Itachi stood from his place and followed Ozpin into one of the rooms on the top floor of the home, closing the door behind them as Itachi placed a seal on the door. _"Is there something you needed from me, Mr. Uchiha?"_

"Why did you stop me from going after Hazel and the other two?" Itachi asked leaning against the door. "I could have captured them."

 _"I am sure that you could have..."_

"Then why?!" Itachi stepped forward "Emerald was passed out, Mercury wou-"

 _"You noticed it, haven't you? They have found a way to fight you without looking directly at you. They've figured out a way around your abilities, which is why you were having some issues with Cinder."_ Ozpin sat down on the bed, eyes narrowed. _"You've become distracted as of late, you paused in your fight when hearing Ms. Schnee scream in pain, tell me, why exactly did you let Adam Taurus get away? Was it because of Ms. Belladonna?"_

Itachi kept his eyes locked with his. "To send a message, with him running, the White Fang will not follow him a-"

 _"Mr. Uchiha, please."_

Itachi sighed. "I believe Adam can be turned to our side." Ozpin rose a brow as Itachi handed him a black card with a red cloud on it, a phone number and address in small print. "One day, that is all it takes to make someones life take a turn for the worse, many humans and Faunus are misguided, being manipulated onto the wrong path."

 _"You are attempting to form some type of group? For what purpose?"_ Ozpin questioned.

Itachi brought a chair and place it in front of Ozpin as he took his seat. "Peace, so that others do not make the same mistakes we have, to defeat Salem and her faction." Ozpins eyes widened. "That's why I was traveling all around Remnant as Red Hood and Reaper, to find those who are strong enough."

Ozpin was in thought. _"And how many have you recruited so far?"_

"Four, but with Romans death, it goes down to two, for I believe that Neopolitan blames Ruby for his death." Itachi told Ozpin "Adam would be a good third addition, as for the fourth, I already have that one figured out."

 _"Who exactly would that be? And how do you plan on swaying Adam to your group?"_ Ozpin asked as Itachi's eyes flashed Crimson. _"I see, she would make a good asset to your, group. As for Adam...you will need to keep a close eye on him, if he does decide to join you."_

"He will only have two choices." Itachi stated as Ozpin nodded slowly. "Now, how about you answer my earlier question."

 _"You may not have felt it, but I did, just before Oscar and I passed out, someone was waiting for you to chase, had you gone, it could've been disastrous, for the rest of us."_ Ozpin stated as Itachi rose a brow. _"They wanted to lead you away, those three would take your attention, as whomever was waiting out would've finished the rest of us. Whoever this person is, they do not want you dead, but they want you to suffer."_

"That's not possible, I would have known, if someone was hiding, and if it were true, why did you not say anything to me there and then?"

 _"I could not pinpoint who or from where."_ Ozpin answered to which Itachi sighed. _"You may not believe me entirely, but it was one of the reasons, the other being, that you needed to finally reunite with those two."_ He implied to Weiss and Blake, Itachi didn't say a word as he stood and left the room. _"Mr. Uchiha, quite the mystery you are."_

 **Two Weeks Later**

Itachi was leaning against the railing while Blake spoke with Ilia. Next to him was Sun, Nanami, Isane and Neptune.

"You two ready to start a new chapter of your lives?" Itachi asked the two Faunus girls he considered sisters.

"Kinda." Nanami answered, Itachi furrowed his brows as she sighed. "It's...it's going to feel different, not having my partner around." She looked down.

Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder. "We may be heading down different paths, but this will not be the last time our paths cross." She looked up at him and smiled. "You can always call me when you wish to speak with me, be it to simply say hello, all the way to kicking Suns tail for not taking care of you."

"Hey!" Sun crossed his arms "There will be no need for kicking anyone's tail. I plan on taking good care of her, Thank you very much." Sun held Nanami's hand.

Isane grinned placing a hand on Suns and Nanami's shoulder. "Don't worry Itachi, I'll be keeping a close eye on these two." Nanami and Sun felt a shiver running down their back. "I'll make sure they act accordingly."

Itachi chuckled. "Nanami, make sure you take care of Isane as well." Isane gaped and looked mildly offended. "And don't tease her so much about not finding someone."

Isane's eye began to twitch. "She needs to hurry, she's not getting any younger." Nanami muttered as a flame ignited in Isane's eyes. "Maybe if she would compose herself and stopped chasing any potential suitors away..."

Isane cracked her knuckles. "Oy, do you two have a death wish?" She questioned as Nanami took cover behind Itachi as she took a step forward. "We don't have to go our different paths, we can end it all right here and now."

"Um, not trying to ruin this lovely moment here..." Neptune gestured to them as Isane swiftly turned around, glaring at his as he hid behind Sun. "...but we have our own trip to plan, so if you could please hur-" Neptune's eyes widened as he then smirked. "Oh? I wonder why I hadn't noticed Ilia here earlier." Neptune pushed Sun into Nanami as he walked towards Ilia. "Hey, I almost didn't see you there, cause you know the camouflage."

"Wrong tree." Blake said walking up to the small group.

"Should we tell him?" Nanami asked

Isane smirked. "No, let me enjoy seeing him crash and burn."

"So all of you are really going to Vacuo?" Blake questioned the Faunus.

"That's right. Seeing you reunited with the rest of Team RWBY really made me realize something. I'm like the worst team leader ever. Me and the boys were cool with a little Hiatus, but we got to make up for lost time." Sun told her.

"I managed to get a job with the school, and squirt here wanted to finish her studies in becoming a Huntress, along with being able to be with her monkey boy." Isane leaned against Nanami, using her head as support.

Nanami swatted her sister away. "Old hag." She whispered as she felt a jab in her side. "Ow! What the hell?!" She rubbed her side as Isane rolled her eyes. "I won't be the only Beacon student to have entered Shade, I hear Team CFVY have been attending since the fall of Beacon." Itachi nodded in knowing of it as well. "Shade Academy isn't dealing with any problems like Haven right now, but you never know when someone may strike. It's good to have someone you trust on the inside, isn't it?" Nanami looked at Itachi who gave a single nod. "I know how you think, that's a reason why we agreed to it as well, if anything happens, we'll make sure to let you know."

Nanami grabbed her Blade and held it out to Itachi who shook his head. "You've worked hard, you've put sweat, blood and tears in attempt to master the blade, keep it." Itachi placed a hand on hers, lowering the weapon. "It will do you better than it will me." Nanami fought to push back the tears that were trying to spill as she hugged Itachi and Blake. "I'm going to miss you two, make sure you keep in touch." Itachi and Blake reciprocated the embrace as Isane joined in as well. "Who's going to scare off the hordes of fangirls now?"

"Make sure you take care of her, Itachi. Same with your Snow Angel." Isane pulled away as she then looked at Blake. "And Blake, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Weiss, please look after him, he can be dense, indecisive, cold at times, emotionless, and sometimes it seems as if he has a death wish...but he has one of the biggest hearts someone can have, so when he tells you the truth, keep an open mind because when an Uchiha loses that which they love, it's replaced with something dark..."

Blake's eyes widened as she looked at Itachi. She saw his usual emotionless expression, but could also see something else, he seemed nervous, worried, and for the first time, fearful. Whatever this truth they were speaking about, it must be about his past, something he doesn't wish to recollect or tell anyone he didn't want to lose.

Blake took hold of his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he looked at her. She smiled. "Whatever it is, whenever he's ready to tell us, I will stand next to him all the way to the end. No matter what, I...We will never abandon or hate him."

Isane smiled. Nanami gulped. 'He's not afraid of being hated...he's afraid of being feared by the ones he loves most, by the new family he's come to care for.' She thought seeming worried herself.

Isane looked behind them as her face lit up, watching Neptune return to the group seeming bummed. "Looks like he found out."

"Itachi." Itachi turned around, now facing Ilia. "Take care and protect her."

"I will, even if it kills me." He responded as Ilia nodded, liking his answer.

The train whistle blew as they looked down at the other who were waving at them to hurry up. "I guess this is it." Blake said

"I have a feeling you haven't seen the last of us." Sun stated.

 **On the Train**

 **Team RWBY**

Each of the girls had their own bed in the cabin, Ruby played her video game, Weiss was reading a book, Blake leaned against the bed post looking out the window, and Yang was looking through her magazine.

Weiss sighed, closing her book as she stood and sat next to Blake on her bed. "I'm assuming Isane spoke with you about "The Truth"."

Blake nodded. "Whatever it is, he's worried about it..." Blake turned to look at Weiss. "You should've seen under the mask he wore, I saw fear in his eyes..."

Weiss looked down. "I've seen it, the fear in his eyes...during the battle in Haven, I was almost pierced by Cinders attack, I saw it there, in his eyes, the thought of losing me, but then... somehow Itachi and I switched places, and he was impaled."

"I saw it too." Ruby put her game down as she sat up right, looking down at the two girls. "His eyes changed, and I'm not talking about the usual red with black that we've seen before..."

"They were purple, with rings." Yang stated as Ruby nodded. "This "Truth" that he's hiding, may have to do with his past."

Weiss nodded. "It can't be something seriously bad, could it?" Weiss questioned

"If Nanami and Isane knew, and they still thought of him as family, then I doubt it's anything serious." Yang stated

"Yeah! Maybe it's something embarrassing like he doesn't know... he doesn't know... what doesn't he know?" Ruby questioned as she rattled her brain "Ah! Oh! Maybe he used to wear girly clothes! Or people thought he was a girl when he was younger!" Ruby laughed.

"He did say his mom always wanted to have a daughter..." Blake said

Yang coughed. "Now that I remember...Did I ever tell you guys that Itachi was asked by a group of guys to take them all to the dance, as their date?"

"What?!" Weiss looked up at Yang.

"I guess not, well at first I thought they were girls! They dressed, looked, and sounded so feminine! But Itachi told me they were actually boys!" Yang got louder towards the end "And now that I think about it...if I didn't know Itachi personally and that he is in fact a guy..." The girls nodded, especially Blake who had witnessed his manhood. "If I was meeting him for the first time, and he wore a skirt and if his voice was a bit higher, he would definitely pass as a girl."

The girls blinked as they all started to imagine a female Itachi.

"Oh my..." Blake had her hands on her head

"He could pass as an other sister of mine..." Ruby had stars in her eyes "She could cook as much as I ask for..."

"He already cooks what you ask him too." Blake stated

"That's not the point."

Weiss looked like she was sulking. "Why did I imagine him having bigger boobs then mine." She gestured at her breast as Blake pat her back. "That's not helping..."

"Sorry."

"Oh yea, I'd definitely hit that."

They all looked at Yang. "YANG!"

"What?" She shrugged "I'm being honest." she rolled over and continued looking at her magazine.

 **Team JNR**

In their cabin, Nora had taken the top bunk over Ren as Itachi had taken the top bunk over Jaune as they heard Team RWBY speaking about how Itachi would look like a girl. Itachi sneezed as he jumped off the bed and was heading out, but was stopped by Jaune.

"Itachi, wait." Itachi turned to face Jaune "I wanted to apologize, on how I was looking and treating you earlier, it's just..."

"It's hard losing the one you love, yet the person whom was with her, died, yet came back from the dead." Itachi said as Jaune looked down, grabbing the back of his neck "There is no need to apologize Jaune, as I said before, if there was something I could do to bring her back, then I would, if I was given the option earlier, to trade places with her than I would have taken it."

"But then you would be gone..." Nora said

Itachi looked at her. "It wasn't her time, it was too soon for her to go."

"If you had traded places, then Pyrrha would have blamed and hated herself for it, not just her, but Weiss and Blake too." Ren stated leaning against the window. "They would have felt the same way Jaune had earlier."

Jaune nodded. "Let's leave this topic before it gets grim in here." he joked as he stood and walked up to him. "There is one more thing we wanted to ask you." Itachi looked over at Nora who seemed to be bouncing up and down before looking at Jaune. "We...we want you to join our team."

Itachi blinked, surprise slightly evident on his face. "I would have thought Oscar would be your fourth member. Team ORNJ."

"Oscar is still young, and the more obvious thing being that our old headmaster is inside him." Ren stated walking up to the two.

"I..." He sighed. "I'll join, but not as Pyrrhas replacement, as there isn't anyone who could replace her on your team, and I do have one condition." They looked at him with a single nod for him to continue. "I've always been the person to do things by myself. so if the day come in which there is someone else that can complete JNPR once more, and IF they agree, they take my spot on this team."

"What?" Jaune looked at him in question. "You don't plan on staying with us?"

Itachi sighed. "For now, I am part of your team, but I am sure someone else will come that is a better fit, then I am." Itachi watched them blink and tilting their head. "I'm currently now your team member."

"Yea! Team JNIR has been born!" Nora shouted

"Wouldn't it be Team INJR?" Ren questioned

"No." Itachi said as they looked at him. "I have no right to take position as leader of this team, Jaune was the leader assigned, then it should stay as Jaune."

Jaune smiled. "Welcome to Team JNIR." Jaune held his hand out as Itachi took shook it. Jaune pulled Itachi in for a hug. "Thank you and welcome back." Itachi returned the kind gesture and patted him on the back. "We should cele-" The train shook as if it had been hit by something "What was that?"

"Just my luck..." Itachi sighed grabbing his weapon as the others did the same.

They walked through the train carts as Jaune bumped into Oscar. "What's going on?" He asked the younger boy as people began to scream and panic.

The team and Oscar ran towards a door linking the carts as they began climbing to the top, hearing the shooting and fighting above. "Why is it always something?!" Nora questioned.

Itachi had climbed to the top along with Oscar as he did a back flip jumping off the train, landing on one of the grimm. He stabbed the Manticore in the back as he jumped away, free falling as another chased after him. He turned in midair as the grimm closed in, he timed it carefully as he placed a hand on the Manticores mask, pulling himself onto its back before pulling up, making the Manticore fly upwards toward the train. He looked left and right, a Manticore on each of his sides, he switched the mode of his blade as it turned into its Tri-Bladed Scythe. He placed the blade under the neck of the Manticore he rode on as he pulled up hard, slicing its head clean off, before tossing the weapon towards the grimm on hid right, the blades piercing the grimm as Itachi yanked on the cable and he swung under the grimm then over it, wrapping the cable around the grimms neck, being pulled by the grimm. Once Itachi was able to place a foot on the train, he channeled chakra into his feet as the Manticore had great difficulty trying to pull him away.

Itachi walked backwards as he began to slowly go into a spin, the grimm being forced to go along for the ride as he made it collide with a few other grimm. Itachi watched as the grimm began to pull back as he looked to his left, his eyes narrowing, lightning flickering in his hand as it sent a wild charge through the cable, frying the Manticore before it disintegrated into black smoke. He yanked his weapon back, catching it as he ran towards the very back of the train and jumped down before the train had fully entered the tunnel.

He watched the others enter, looking past them he could see the scared passengers, some with young children, he could hear the crying of a baby. He close the door behind him as some grimm were running into the tunnel, following the train. Itachi swiftly ran through plenty of hand seals as he inhaled.

 **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!**

The teams inside saw the tunnel was illuminated as they looked through the windows, seeing fire they looked towards the back, Ruby opened the door, as they saw Flames spewing out of Itachi's mouth, engulfing the tunnel behind them as they heard shrieking from the grimm. Itachi had stopped the flow of fire as he turned, all eyes wide eyed were focused on him. He nodded, walking inside.

"That won't stop them entirely, some are flying around, and others will end up surviving through the flames." He stated watching as Jaune healed the Huntsmen hired by the train station.

"Ren, could you use your semblance to mask everyone on this train? With the guns off and emotions hidden. They might lose track of us." Nora asked him.

"Hmm. I've never attempted to affect this many people." Ren stated.

"With Jaune amplifying your aura, it should work." Itachi said looking at the cart with the passengers.

"Yeah, that's an alright plan." Qrow slowly nodded.

 _"I'm afraid there's one complication..."_ Ozpin said having switched with Oscar. _"Grimm are also attracted to this."_ He gestured at the lamp hanging on his waist.

"What's that?" The Huntsmen asked

"None of your business." Qrow told him as he crossed her arms. "Oz, are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't you tell us that?" Yang questioned.

"I wasn't sure if it was the lamp or you, but I thought I was sensing something strange." Itachi's eyes dropped towards the lamp. "Had I known, I could have hid it, sealed it until we made it to Atlas."

Ozpin looked up at him. _"You truly are full of surprises, Mr. Uchiha. To be able to sense what the lamp is radiating...I am glad that you are on our side."_ Itachi nodded.

"That doesn't matter now, every second we are on board this train, we're putting everyone else in danger." Ruby stated, standing next to Itachi as she looked at Ren. "Get the passengers to the front cars. You'll still mask the emotions and kill the torrents. We just can't come with you, if we cut the back cars with us and the relic on them, we can deal with the grimm. You just make sure the rest of the train makes it safely to Argus."

Jaune walked up to Ruby as she looked up at him. "Only if you promise to meet us there."

She smiled. "Promise."

"I'll be assisting Team RWBY with this one." His new team looked at him. "I can attract the grimm towards me, it'll help alleviate some of the work."

"The skeletal warrior..." Ren said

Itachi nodded. "A form made of negative emotions...it may sound bad, but it has saved my life many times."

"Just make sure you come back, we can't exactly be Team JNIR without you." Jaune told him playfully punching him in the chest "And take care of them."

"Wait! You partnered up with them?!" Yang questioned as he nodded "Damn, that means Nora now has to personal cooks." Nora grinned, hands on her hips.

"When you get to Argus, look for a woman named Saphron, she'll be able to help you find some lodging in Argus." Itachi told them.

Jaune blinked. "You know my sister?!"

Itachi rose a brow. "Your sister?" Itachi blinked and looked at him closer, his eyes widening. "Okay, I see it now. And yes, I met her after I did that job for Ozpin during our break."

The Teams split apart, JNR lead the passengers to the front cars as the others made their way to the top of the train, Blake cut the link between the cars as she jerked back, unsheathing her blade. Itachi had noticed as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yea, just seeing things I guess." She replied, placing her weapon back in its sheathe as they jumped to the top with the others.

Ruby was on her scroll as the grimm came flying out of the tunnel and some came diving down from above or around, landing on the rear car of the train. "Now!" She shouted.

Itachi watched his new teammates, slowly fade away, but caught eye of three Manticore following. Itachi activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, black flames coming to life, engulfing the Manticore as they shrieked in pan before disintegrating. He grabbed his blade, swiftly thrusting behind him, as he pierced the head of a Manticore coming up behind him.

"Oscar!" He shouted as the boy ran towards him, sliding under the horns of a Manticore, evading being pierced by them as he now stood next to him. "Stay close, and don't step outside of it."

Oscar nodded. The grimm stopped slightly as they looked towards the opposite end of the train before flying towards it. The others turned, seeing the skeletal figure coming to life, first the giant rib cage, then it had grown the arms, before the skull appeared. The Susanoo leaned forward, letting out a roar as it grabbed a Manticore with one of its hands before crushing it on the side of the mountain. It swatted an other down and away from the train as it then grabbed onto two which rammed into the Susanoo, but had not done any damage. The Susanoo crushed the Manticores in its grip as the last Grimm, a Sphinx, fired some fireballs at it before jumping over the others and charged at Itachi and Oscar. The Susanoo grew some flesh on its body an head as the fireballs and the Sphinx collided with it, creating a small shock wave making Weiss use her glyphs to keep everyone in place, then the Susanoo grabbed onto its wings as it tore them off. The Sphinx howled as the snake on its tail bit onto the Susanoo.

Itachi looked at the snake. "I never liked snakes." The Susanoo grabbed onto the snake tail and yanked it off, leaving only the Sphinx as it charged up a fire attack again. "It's useless." The fire hit the head of the Susanoo as another flew past it before the Susanoo's hand took hold of its head and crushed it in its hold.

"We have a problem!" Oscar said as Itachi looked back. The last fire attack had hit the railing.

Itachi mentally scolded himself for not being more careful as he felt something holding his feet in place. He looked down seeing the glyphs holding both him and Oscar as he put his arm around the younger boy as the train derailed and crashed into the snow.

Everyone was sent flying off the train as they landed on the snow, making the impact less painful to them. "You okay, Oscar?"

Oscar nodded as he helped Itachi up. "Thank you for helping with my landing."

"Is everyone okay?" Qrow asked the crew.

"I'm fine." Weiss responded.

"Yeah." Blake said.

"Still alive." They heard a woman say as they looked towards the train seeing an elderly woman with a cane walking out of the train car. "That sure was a close one, huh?"

"Ms. Calavera?" Itachi blinked walking up to the older woman. "How did you..."

"Do I know you?" She asked, her mechanical eyes squinted looking at him closer. "Nope, definitely don't know you." She hopped off the train car and walked passed him.

"Great! This is just great." Yang repeated attempting to move her motorcycle which was stuck in the snow. "We're stranded. We lost a third of our party and we've gained a defenseless old lady!" She pulled on the bike before it finally got loose, but she ended up falling back into the snow as her bike tipped over a second later.

"My name is Maria Calavera. And I am not defenseless!" She turned towards Yang. "I'm just a little hard of hearing. And blind without my eyes. That are in desperate need of repair." She pointed out then sighed. "Okay, I'm starting to see your point."

Qrow groaned. "Yang. Knock it off, will ya? If we lose our cool now, we'll jut be inviting even more Grimm."

"Does that even matter?" Blake questioned "Apparently, we have been attracting Grimm since we left Haven."

"Oh, and how could I forget about that? What happened to no more lies and half-truths?"

"Yeah, I think it's time we got an explanation." Oscar said as his eyes lit up for a second as Ozpin had taken over. _"I did not lie to you."_

"Well you certainly didn't tell us everything about the Relic." Weiss stated, standing next to Yang.

 _"Please. Now is not the time."_

"No, we're past that. I want to know why you're still not telling us everything." Yang said as Blake came to stand next to Weiss.

 _"It is true that the Grimm are attracted to the Relics, it's faint but undeniable. I believe it has to do with their origin, but I'm not entirely sure. Regardless, I feared that making you all aware would only add anxiety and negativity. It seemed like the safer option." Ozpin explained._

"You know, I'm getting really tired of people choosing what's best for me." Weiss stated.

"Is that why you chose to lie to everyone about Lionheart too?" Yang asked him.

 _"Yes, as a matter of fact." Ozpin turned walking away as they followed. "I believed the Kingdom of Mistral deserved better than the truth. And I believed Leonardo deserved to be remembered for his lifetime of service, and not the unfortunate missteps he made in his final years."_

"Missteps?!"

 _"What Professor Lionheart did was reprehensible, I am not here to argue differently, but does one last in judgement truly negate all of his good, do we not all have regrets? You may have met Professor Lionheart, but you never met the man who was he was before Salem found him..."_

"Look, we are supposed to be in this, together. You can trust us! We're not gonna turn our backs on you." Yang told him.

 _"Do you really think Leo was the first?!" Everyone stopped as Ozpin turned around. "That he didn't say those exact same words to me? I'm sorry, but you have to understand that my behaviors are backed by experience. I'm not saying that I have reason to think you will betray me. I'm saying I have the reasons for things that I do, the secrets I keep. The reason I..." Ozpin paused as he looked down then around. "Where's the Relic?"_

"Ruby." Itachi looked at her.

"Right here." She grabbed the Relic from inside her cape. "It got scattered in the crash."

 _"Please, hand it over."_

"So all those times you talked about faith in humanity... that was just for everyone else?" She asked him.

 _He sighed. "That's not what I meant to suggest. Miss Rose, the Relic is a powerful item and I simply feel as though it is my burden to bare."_

"But, you said it couldn't do anything right now."

Itachi looked at him. "How many questions did you ask around how many years ago exactly?"

"And why does it matter who carries it?" Blake asked

 _"I need you to listen to me-."_ Ozpin froze his arm reaching forward. "Hurry... He's... trying to stop you." It was Oscar holding Ozpin back inside.

"Stop her from what?" Yang asked the boy.

"He's afraid, you'll find out... What he's...hiding." Oscar struggled to stay in control as he fell to his hands and knees, Blake and Weiss reaching for their weapons. "Her name...is Jinn. Say her name to summon her."

Itachi looked at Ruby. "He lied about using all the questions."

They all looked at Ruby. "Jinn?" She said as everything around them froze to a stop.

"What?" Qrow looked around, seeing the snow fall stay in the air

Ruby let go of the lamp, as a blue mist started pouring out and the lamp levitated away from the group as a spirit form of a naked woman appeared, she had blue skin, lomg dark blue hair and had golden shackles, chains, earrings, tiara, and necklace.

Qrow and Itachi took one good look at her before they both turned away, showing some form of decency. As well as Itachi being able to feel two certain people looking at him, daring him to look before they looked back at the woman in shock.

 **"Mmmh. Wonderful. Tell me what knowledge do you seek?" She asked Ruby before she chuckled at their shock. "I am Jinn. A being created by the God of Light to aid humanity in its pursuit of knowledge. I've been graced with the ability to answer three questions every 100 years. You're in luck as I'm still able to answer-."**

 _"That's enough!" Ozpins voice echoed._

They all turned to face him. **"Two questions this era." Jinn laughed. "It's a pleasure to see you again, old man." She then looked over at Itachi who stood next to him, she looked at him with curiosity. "How intriguing. I can see you've met the God of Light and his brother, the God of Darkness..."**

They looked at him, nit facing them. "Hmm."

 _"Ruby. Please. Don't." Ozpin begged._

Qrow turned to face the girls. "Hey-" The girls except Ruby held their weapons toward Qrow, he looked at their battle stances before looking back up at them as he put his hands up in defeat. "Do whatever you think is right, kiddo."

Ruby thought for a few seconds, she looked at Weiss and Blake, then looked over at Itachi before turning around to face Jinn. "Jinn...since the beginning Ozpin and Itachi have been hiding something, what are they hiding from us?"

 **Jinn looked slightly surprised. "You're quite the smart one."**

"NOOOO!" Ozpin shouted.

Itachi's eyes widened as his Rinnegan and Mangekyo activated instantaneously as he turned to look at Jinn. His eyes widened once more as he saw both Blake and Weiss point their weapons at him. He watched as Ozpin lunged towards Ruby, passing the other swiftly, but Itachi move his hand out, palm open as Ozpin was pulled back towards him before everything had gone white...

Itachi looked around, nothing but white. He didn't know what was more annoying, being in this space of endless white or the endless space of darkness from Death, but then the scenery changed, a castle in the distance.

 **"Once upon a time, there stood a lonely tower that sheltered a lonely girl, named..." The location changed again, this time he found himself inside a room, a blonde girl doing her hair in the mirror before turning around. "...Salem."**

 **Fuck it! Here is another chapter lol!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own either Naruto or RWBY series, NOR their characters.**

 **A/N- Those wondering, I will be skipping Ozmas story with Salem as I am assuming you have all seen it before, prior to reading this. We will be going directly towards Itachi, the reason be it that this chapter will focus mostly on the crew learning about his past. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

 **PS. This chapter is mostly a recap of his life, I skimmed through some and went to detail in some points in his past. It's your choice if you want to read this chapter or not.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 27**

"You all heard her too, right?! That was so much you didn't tell us! How could you think that was okay?!" Yang questioned Ozpin

"AHHHH!" They swiftly turned watching as Jinn had taken hold of Itachi, her fingers seeming to dig into his head. "GET OUT!" His power flared.

Jinn narrowed her eyes. "This one is quite the interesting one..."

"What are you doing?!" Blake asked her but couldn't move forward as if something was keeping them away from her and Itachi.

"Why are you doing this to him?!" Weiss shouted

"It was asked what he was hiding, and I am about to answer..." Jinns eyes widened. "Oh my, this is quite the story you have, Uchiha Itachi." Itachi's power erupted but Jinn slightly smirked. "Now let us begin."

The crew were once again taken into the emptiness of white as the image around them began to change. They looked around, eyes widening as they saw the dead bodies littering the ground around them, in every direction as far as they could see.

 **"This is a story of a young boy who sacrificed everything he loved and held dear, and where it all began...The Third Shinobi World War!"**

They heard Jinn say before they turned around seeing a young boy with short shoulder length hair running through the field of bodies, looking around.

 _"Is that..." Ruby looked at the boy who ran past them._

They then moved as the boy looked over a cliff, they walked over as their eyes widened, they gasped, as some looked away. They witnessed the fighting between Shinobi, the way they killed, the techniques they demonstrated, causing death and destruction in their wake.

The scene had changed. There were still bodies, but the fighting was gone. They watched as the young boy ran up to a man, asking for water. They watched as the boy let the man drink some water.

 **"At the young age of Four, Itachi Uchiha was taken to war, at the young age of Four, Itachi Uchiha had taken the life of another for the first time."**

They saw the man swiftly get up about to attack Itachi, but to their surprise Itachi had been quicker and sliced the mans neck, not realizing until a second later.

"Father, why did this shinobi try to kill me?" They heard him ask the man who had appeared behind him. "I didn't do anything..."

"Because this is war. Not a war between people, but a war between nations. That's why strangers kill each other meaninglessly."

"This is what war is?" They could hear the slight tremble in his voice.

"That is what the Shinobi world it." He replied sternly. "Listen, Itachi...Never forget this sight."

 **"In attempt to harden the boys resolve, to make him stronger, a killer, the father took his child to war, but the father without knowing it, had created something much more..."**

The scene changed once more, now they were standing to the side of what seemed to be a memorial service. They watched as the young boy turned to look towards them, but found out that he was looking at a pale man with long hair that stood behind them. They watched as the boy walked up to the pale man, listening to his words.

"Grieving over the dead is meaningless. If there's any meaning in Death, it's to take advantage of it."

"What is the meaning to life?" The young Itachi asked

"There is none. There's meaning in life if it's eternal."

 **"The young child began repeat the words the man had spoke in his head. To a point that he began to question what his life meant."**

They were now at the edge of the cliff, looking over the vast amount of trees over the land.

 _"No." Qrow said walking towards the boy "He's going to jump."_

'There's no meaning...in life?'

They heard as they reached towards him but he moved forward as his body began to fall down the cliff, they felt themselves going with him worried about what would happen to the boy as they heard the caw of a Crow. They watched as he pulled out a kunai from his pouch and stabbed it into the cliff, but it was knocked out. He pulled a second one out in attempt to slow himself down quicker, he kicked off the side evading some sharp rocks as he turned around stabbing both kunai into the mountain, slowly but surely slowing his fall.

He landed safely, kicking off the mountain as he came to a stop, he walked up towards a crow that landed ear the river, before he went down to his knees, as he and the crow watched the other.

"No one wants to die, right?" The crow flew away before returning with a murder of crows as they flew around him. He stood up and looked at them before raising his arm. The crows flew away as one came down and landed on his wrist. 'What is life, anyway?'

 **"The boy not knowing what to live for, what to fight for had finally gotten his reason."**

The scene changed to the young Itachi leaving the hospital, a woman with long dark hair at his side.

"Mother, are you sick?"

His mother stopped and turned to look at him. "It's nothing like that. You see, you're going to have a little brother or sister." She smiled as she moved forward, taking hold of his head and pressing it against her stomach. "Yes, you're going to be a big brother."

"Mom, I want a little brother."

She giggled. "But a sister will be cute too, wouldn't it?"

"I have a feeling it's going to be a little brother."

 _"She's beautiful..." Weiss said taking a good look at Itachi's mother_

The scene changed to a sunny day in a hospital room, the cries of a child was heard.

"It's a boy! He's your little brother."

The young boy walked up towards the bed, gently poking at his baby brothers cheek. 'A life...A new life.' They could hear his thoughts.'

The scene had changed shortly into a memory of the young Itachi, they saw him as a baby being lifted into the air by his father and mother as he smiled and laughed in glee.

 _"He's so adorable!" The girls said in unison_

 _"I kinda wish I could hold him." Yang said as they surrounded the mother carrying a baby Itachi._

They had returned to the hospital. 'I'm like that too.'

They had moved to a park, watching and listening to his thoughts. 'Birth. Death. Birth. Death.' He stopped as they heard someone get his attention.

They all turned seeing a young girl, with brown hair. "Aren't you Itachi? An Uchiha in my class? Let's play together."

Itachi walked past her and a group of boys, who started calling out to him.

"I have shuriken training right now." He replied

"Wow" The boys said sarcastically "Well then, let's practice shuriken too!"

"No, don't!" The girl shouted as the boys began throwing rocks at Itachi who easily evaded them "Hey, you guys, stop it!"

"Shut up! This is between us guys!" One of the boys said

'Life is born. Life dies. Life is...a battle.' He caught a rock as he turned around, throwing the rock as it hit another in midair, as they bounced off some others before finally hitting the one that a boy was about to throw.

 **"Then came the night, the beginning, that sealed the fate of the Uchiha Clan."**

It had gotten dark our as they were inside their home. They watched Itachi let his little brother take hold og his finger, smiling and laughing.

"Itachi, I'll be going out tonight on clan matters, so go ahead and have dinner."

"Okay."

"Your father is working too, so please watch over Sasuke."

"Uh-huh."

They watched as Itachi sat outside, holding his little brother in his arms, as he watched the moon. "It's a full moon tonight, Sasuke." There was a cold ominous wind blowing as Itachi looked away. "What is this..." Little Sasuke began to cry as Itachi held him closer. "Don't cry, Sasuke. Your big brother will protect you, no matter what happens." Itachi walked back into the house as he whipped his head looking towards the other end of the village as he then felt the ground began to shake and Sasuke began to cry more.

 _"What's going on?!" Blake questioned_

They followed Itachi outside, seeing large rubble soaring through the sky. "Its the Nine Tailed Fox! Run!"

"Itachi!" Itachi turned around seeing his mother run up to them as she took the baby from his hands. "We have to get away from here, it's too dangerous."

They watched as large piece of a rubble came flying towards them as they stood in shock as Itachi leaped into the air, his arm pulled back as he punched the rubble shattering it into small pieces. They followed after Itachi and his mother as the boy stopped, looking at his right into an alleyway as the mom kept running, baby in arms.

"Mom! Dad!" They heard a girl crying

Itachi held his hand out. "Come this way!"

The girl turned around. "Itachi-kun?"

"Hurry!" The girl ran towards him as the building was coming apart he grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her out of the alley and into his arms around the corner as the debris crushed everything. "Let's go, we have to get to an evacuation zone." They ran together, the girl not letting go of his hand thinking that if she let go of her lifeline, she would die.

"Itachi! Itachi!" His mother called out

"Mother!" His mother held the boy and girl as she took hold of his hand making sure they wouldn't get split up again.

The group looked towards their left, seeing Itachi had his eyes on something as their own widened. Even though the beast was far from them, it still towered over anything they had seen so far. The power from it's roars and how each swish of the tail would cause a large gust and caused more destruction.

 _"That thing is huge..." Weiss stated_

 _Qrow shook his head. "It's bigger than any grimm I've seen before."_

 _"I know this isn't real..." Blake stepped back, her body slightly trembling. "...it's as if I can feel the power, negativity, hate and much more coming from that thing."_

 _Ruby slowly nodded. "I know what you mean."_

They were now outside of a shrine temple, Itachi was leaning against a pillar at the entrance as the male clansmen exited, leaving his father to come out last.

"How do you feel?"

"Let's go and see it, Father." Itachi said as he turned away from his father. "The new training grounds." They had been moved to a lake, seeing the boy running down a small hill towards the edge. "I like it here. Father, teach me a jutsu, a Generational Uchiha Jutsu, taught through the generations."

They watched as the father went through some hand signs as he blew fire out of his mouth that turned into a large fireball. "This is the fundamental Uchiha Ninjutsu, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Alright the signs are..."

Itachi had already began going through the signs as he too blew out a stream of fire from his mouth as it turned into a large fireball, like his father had made. "I did it."

His father began to laugh. "What a surprise. That's my boy."

 **"The boy entered the academy, excelling since day one..."**

They watched Itachi entrance ceremony, how the girl from before had become infatuated with him. As well as all the girls in his classroom who watched him.

Yang chuckled, wondering what Weiss and Blake looked like seeing all these fangirls. She turned but didn't see any expression on their faces. Of course they wouldn't. _'This has to do with Itachi, it's only natural that they are focused on this story.'_

They watched him making a clone as it had gone to class for him many times, as he would sneak off and train. During one of his explorations they heard his thinking again.

'What is a Shinobi? What is a village?'

 **"One Day he met someone, that someone would become his bestfriend."**

"You're very talented for your age." They looked at a boy who seemed to be older than Itachi come out from behind some trees.

"I'm no match for you, Shisui."

Shisui chuckled. "Come on, with enough training, you may end up stronger than me." Shisui grinned before sighing. "So tell me, what's wrong? Does the academy bore you so much that you're ditching?"

"I'm not ditching." Itachi answered throwing a kunai as it hit dead center.

They went back and forth from Itachi and his clone as they watched the scuffle against the older kinds to the point where his clone had taken a hit, undoing itself.

 **"Being advanced at such a young age and having excelled in just his first year, he graduated top of his class and school as Valedictorian."**

They had seen him read the scroll in front of the sea of graduates. Now they watched him walk through the school yard, sakura blossom petals falling as he spotted three figures that meant the most to him, his father, his mother and his little brother.

"Itaaa!" Sasuke cried in clear voice

They watched as the young child walked towards him, their mother right behind his tottering steps, her arms outstretched in case he fell.

Itachi's smile vanished as his view of his younger brother had disappeared.

"Are you Uchiha Itachi?" The man asked, looking down on him. The right side of his face was covered in bandages. He was wearing black, but his arm from his left shoulder was exposed revealing a white robe he wore underneath. His lone left eye glared at Itachi. "I see." Unflinchingly, Itachi met his gaze. "You are the bearer of bad luck."

 _Qrows eyes widened before they narrowed. "What?"_

"Bad Luck?" The young boy questioned

"They call Chaos, those lines," the man said, pointing at the lines running from Itachi's eyes down his cheeks. "Chaos will follow you throughout your life."

 **"The stain of a single drop falling on a clear day..."**

 _"I'm getting a bad feeling about this guy." Ruby said_

 _"Who does he think he is calling a bearer of Bad Luck?" Weiss huffed_

"I have a question for the most talented genius ever to grace the halls of this academy." Itachi silently waited for the man to continue. "Ten of our brethren have been shipwrecked. One of them has caught a nasty, infectious disease. If he is allowed to live, the other nine will also get sick and die. If you were the captain of that ship, what judgment would you hand down?"

 _"Why would he ask someone you just met something like this?" Yang questioned_

"No matter what happens, the one who is sick is destined to die. If I were the captain, I would think my first priority would be to save the lives of the other nine. I would choose to kill the one and save the nine."

A bold smile crossed the mans face. "A very unambiguous response." He moved towards Itachi, towering over him. "I look forward to the day we meet again." He almost whispered as he passed the boy.

"Itachi..." His mother raced over, Sasuke in her arms.

"What did he say?" his father asked him.

"Nothing important." Itachi replied looking at his father who watched the departing man. "Who is he?"

"Shimura Danzo. He's a close aid to the Third." A dark shadow lurked in his voice as he answered Itachi.

'Chaos will follow you throughout your life.'

 **"The words Danzo left lingering in the air became sharp thorn and pierced Itachi's heart."**

 _Blakes eyes widened. "No, it can't be..." Blake said her voice shaky. "It's true, it's actually him..."_

 _"Blake...?" Ruby said_

 _"What's going on?" Yang asked_

 _Blake shook her head slowly. "Itachi...he...he's the boy from the book." She fell to her knees_

 _Weiss' eyes widened as she moved toward Blake. "What makes you say that?"_

 _"Shimura Danzo, was...was a man who manipulated and led Itachi down a road of pain and misery."_

 _"You mean there's a book written about his past?" Qrow questioned Blake who nodded slowly._

 **"If you already know what happens then we can come to a stop, if we keep going it may be too mu-"**

 _"No." Blake answered "I want to see it for myself."_

 _"I agree with her." Weiss looked at Jinn._

 **"The boy worked with his new team, but one day everything changed."**

They watched as the scene changed. They were on a road with 12 other ninja and a dozen or so attendants who guarded a man sitting inside a luxurious palanquin were all standing still as if frozen in place. The air around them had gotten chilly as they watched Itachi's teammate get pierced by a man in a bizzarre mask.

"Those who would rush forward recklessly seeking distinction, die young. That is the reality of the world of ninja." The man looked at the boy, pool of blood forming in the ground. "But it's already too late to teach you that, hm?" The man shook his arm that penetrated Itachi's teammate as the corpse slid off and hit the ground. "Of course you did not fall, hm? And you did not foolishly charge like a child , but attempted instead to coolly assess both your power and mine. Wonderful, Uchiha Itachi..."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about the Uchihas." The man stepped forward towards Itachi. "My objective is that old mans life. If you sit and watch quietly, I will spare yours."

"I'm a ninja of Konoha-" The man kept walking as he stopped right next to him 'I-I can't move...move!' Itachi shouted in his mind which they all heard

"Could you say what you said before one more time?" The masked man cocked his head to one side

"I am a ninja of Konoha." Itachi said, hoarsely.

"Does that indicate that you wish to die? You can become a good ninja, there's no need for you to rush to your death here, Still, if you say you wish to die, then I won't try to stop you."

Itachi managed to move his right arm, a kunai flicking into it as he swiped at the mans mask, but to his surprise his hand moved right through him.

"It seems you've chosen Death." The man said about to kill Itachi before he paused right above his head, he muttered some words only Itachi could hear as he disappeared in a spiral.

The next day they were in his room, they watched as he had not touched his dinner and instead buried himself under his blanket. They could hear his mother and father speaking outside, knowing full well that Itachi could as well. They watched as his body began to shake violently as he threw the blanket off his eyes burning red with three tomoe around the pupil, he glared at the door. "You won't beat me next time." They heard him say as his door opened, his mother and father eyes wide before he closed his eyes and deactivated his Sharingan.

 **"With his new power having awakened, the boy became stronger, gaining even more eyes looking at him, more attention then ever before, then one day was approached by the same bandaged man from before offering Itachi a spot in the Anbu."**

The scene changed again, this time it was longer into the future as Itachi seemed to be around 11 maybe 12 years old. They watched as he had finished putting on a vest and some arm guards and putting his hair that had grown longer into his signature pony-tail. He left the locker room and walked up to a door opening it as more people wearing the same outfit with different mask looked at him.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha. I'll be part of ANBU from today. I'm looking forward to working with you all." His eyes roamed over each and every ANBU member inside 'I'm going to watch over the Hidden Leaf from with the shadows.' They heard him think, placing the mask over his face.

 _"ANBU?" Ruby questioned looking at Blake_

 _"Ninja who work from the shadows, doing the most dangerous mission the village has to offer..." Blake replied having remembered from the book._

 _"The uniform is the same as his battle attire from Beacon." Yang pointed out._

Everything changed, they were in a room, Itachi was in his casual clothes and was sitting across from his father.

"That's my boy. You've become a member of the ANBU and I'm very proud. However, keep this close to your heart. Though you're an ANBU you are and foremost Itachi of the Uchiha Clan."

They had witnessed the meetings that Itachi attended, how the Uchiha had had enough and were beginning to plan a Coup d'etat. How nothing was changing for the better, how Itachi's own father had him spy on the village from withing the ANBU, but also how the Third Hokage had Itachi spy on the Uchiha...he was a double agent. Itachi wanted the best for both the village and the clan, but the Uchiha were too hard headed, too prideful. They had seen how he and Izumi had gotten closer, some jealousy could be seen on the faces of Weiss and Blake, but they let it go knowing full well this was the past, but were glad that there was someone who really cared about him. They had watched as Itachi and Shisui had come up with a plan to stop the Coup, and now they waited on the edge of a cliff looking at the waterfall waiting for something to happen.

 **"Having been working as a double agent, the boy was tired, tired of lying to his family his friends, his lover, and once he had thought to had found a solution it was swiftly taken as on this tragic day the boy lost yet an other friend."**

Itachi turned around, wide eyed. "Shisui!" Itachi noticed him clutching his face as he removed his hand. "What happened to your eye?!"

"Danzo, he took it. He doesn't trust me, so he took my eye." Shisui walked passed Itachi and turned to face him. "You're the only one I can count on, my bestfriend." They watched in horror as Shisui removed his remaining eye. "Protect the Village, and the Uchiha name. If I die many things will change. I've left a note."

Shisui handed Itachi his eye. "Shisui!"

Itachi reached to grab him only now noticing his arms were trembling. "Don't stop me, Itachi...If you're truly my friend."

Itachi watched as Shisui fell to his death. "Shisui!" Itachi fell to his knees, hands now where Shisui once stood. Tears falling down before the tears had stopped only to be replaced with blood coming from his eyes. He opened his eyes a pinwheel had replaced the three tomoe. "I promise you, Shisui. I will stop the clan."

 **"After his best friends Suicide, there was suspicion of him in the eyes of others."**

They watched Itachi and Sasuke speak.

"Having power means being isolated, and it leads to arrogance. No matter how high peoples hopes were for you." Itachi said thinking about how the Uchiha wanted to use him, but when he wouldn't comply they had his bestfriend Shisui, spy on him. " Sasuke looked at Itachi with concern. "But...it's just the two of us. I'll always be there, like a wall you need o climb over. Even if it means being hated, that's what big brothers are for."

Sasuke was about to speak but was interrupted as the door was flung open. "Itachi, you there! Come out! We need to talk to you!" Yashiro one of his fathers trusted men shouted.

"It's alright, Sasuke. Stay here." Itachi said as he stood leaving Sasuke and walking towards the front door, Inabi on the left, Yashiro on the right, and Tekka behind them, each one his fathers trusted retainers. "What is it? What brings you all here?"

"It's about Uchiha Shisui. He threw himself into the Nakano River last night, and killed himself." Yashiro informed him.

"You and Shisui were the only ones who didn't come to the meeting last night, we knew you adored him, like he was your own brother."

"I haven't seem him at all lately, with my ANBU missions taking most of my time...but what a terrible tragedy." Their meetings on the cliff were a secret from everyone and he had no intention of telling men as shallow as these.

They glared at him. "Well, the Military Police Force has decided to begin a full Investigation." Inabi informed him.

"This is Shisui's final note." Yashiro pulled out a piece of paper folded in two, and handed it to Itachi. "A handwriting analysis was conducted. There's no doubt Shisui himself wrote it."

"He was one of the most talented of the clan." Yashiro said. "And the best ever at teleportation. He was always first to take on any mission for the sake of the clan."

Unable to sense the turmoil in Itachi, Inabi picked up where Yashiro left off. "It's hard to believe a man like that would leave a note like this, and kill himself."

"You shouldn't judge people by appearances and preconceptions." This was sarcasm, and also referred to himself.

"We'll leave the note with you, for the time being." Inabi continued, as though Itachi hadn't spoken. "Take it back to the ANBU, and request their cooperation in the investigation."

"Understood."

Without looking back, the silent so far Tekka told Itachi. "We have alternate information channels into ANBU. If you destroy the note, we'll know."

"Why don't you just say it?" About to pass the gates, the three men stopped. They turned around, their eyes shining crimson. A desire for murder filled the air between the four ninjas. "You think I did this?" Itachi's own Sharingan activating.

"In fact, we do child." Inabi said through clenched teeth.

"Listen Itachi." He said murderously. "If you did indeed betray the clan, you will pay."

Itachi's body was faster than his voice, faster than his thoughts. He launched a kick at Yashiro's throat, caught Inabi in the face with his arm as he whirled around, and plunged his knee into the pit of Tekka's stomach. As he whirled around to face forward again, the three tumbled clumsily to the ground, and Itachi stood tall in the middle.

"Like I said, don't judge people by appearances or preconceptions." having been hit hard in vital points, the three men remained doubled over, unable to move. "You misjudged me completely if you think I have patience for you. The clan...The clan...You babble on, but you overestimate your abilities. And you have no idea of the depth of mine, which is why you're crawling right now." Inabi looked over his shoulder and spat. "You cling to your organization, to your clan, and to your name...you limit yourself, you arbitrarily decide on your capacity. Disgusting...and then, you fear and despise what you can't yet see...still don't know...Sheer idiocy!"

"Itachi, stop it!" He was about to fly at them once more, when his his fathers fierce voice stopped him. Itachi turned to look at his father, looking at him with a stunned look on his face.

"That's enough. What's wrong with you?" His father walked up to him without looking at the three men on the ground. "Itachi, I'm worried about your behavior as of late."

Itachi didn't meet his fathers crimson eyes. "There's nothing to worry about, Father. I've just been busy with work...that is all."

"Then why didn't you show up last night?"

"...I needed to achieve the next state," Itachi murmured

The group watched the two, first time seeing Itachi like this and not seeming to want to look directly at someone. They watched as he took a Kunai and threw it. Their eyes widened when the kunai flew right next to them, they turned seeing the cold tip plunged into the center of the Uchiha clan crest on the wall.

Itachi lowered his face. "My ability's been repressed by this pathetic clan." Itachi kept his gaze on the ground. 'Had Shisui worked so desperately, and died, to save people like this? Was this clan really worth saving?' They heard him thinking before he spoke once more. "Obsessing over worthless things like the clan, you lose sight of what's really important."

 _"Peace in the village." Qrow spoke_

"Premonition and imagination...you can't achieve real change as long as you're bound by regulations and restrictions."

"What insolence! If you continue to speak this nonsense, you're going to prison!" His father said as he held the crouching Yashiro by the shoulders as he pulled the other two men to their feet.

"Well, what're you going to do?!" Inabi spat "This will not be tolerated. Captain, give the arrest order!"

Itachi could not be captured there. The four ring leaders of the Coup d'etat were assembled before him. Now that he had arrived here at the end of the line, all he could do was stand firm, but it was all shattered when he heard his little brother shouting, nearly shrieking.

"Itachi! Stop it!"

They group watched as Itachi's knees folded, and he crumpled onto the stone paving, placing both his hands on the ground and bowing his head deeply. 'I can't kill someone in front of my brother...' It was his pride as an older brother and the single-minded desire not to hurt his younger brother. "I did not kill Shisui...But I apologize for my inappropriate remarks...I'm very sorry."

 **"Then came his first confrontation with the men that murdered his bestfriend."**

"Your age has legally been altered, raising it by one year. By doing that we have made you into an Anbu Captain, to let you move more freely. I've asked for the members of your team to come from the foundation, and I have obtained Hiruzen's approval." Danzo said a man with a white tiger mask standing behind him to his left.

"For the sake of the Uchiha?"

"Precisely." Danzo stood up and walked around his desk as he came over to Itachi and looked down on him. "Just like Uchiha Shisui worked for Hiruzen, you will work for me from now on."

Danzo uttered the name of his good friend, and in his sooth attitude, Itachi could see the depth of darkness in the man standing before him. These two men had killed Shisui.

"Why did you kill Shisui?" His Sharingan coming to life. "Shisui was trying to stop the clan coup d'etat for the sake of the village. Just as he was about to do that, you interfered and he died."

"Do you really think Shisui's actions could have stopped the coup?" Itachi, at a loss for a reply was ashamed of himself for faltering. "His actions would have gotten in the way of my own plan to prevent the coup, but Shisui of the body flicker...even if I had ordered him not go forward, I doubt he would have been willing to listen, given that I'm not his superior."

"And that's why you killed him?"

"It is."

Blood-lust glittered in Itachi's eyes, in an instant, his right hand was clutching a kunai, and he was thrusting it at Danzo's throat, but the man with the tiger mask got in the way as he pierced his palm. The man made the mistake of looking into Itachi's eyes as he fell to the ground before Itachi kicked him into the wall, Itachi took a step forward, placing the kunai at Danoz's throat.

"You must have already realized. How can we protect the village? And who will do what needs to be done?" Danzo felt the kunai dig into his neck, drawing out a small streak of blood. "If you want to kill me, then go ahead and kill me, but killing me won't stop the clan from exploding. In fact, once I'm gone and no longer in their way, the clan will likely get more and more carried away. And the moment you kill me, a village official, you become a criminal. Even if you were to make it out of this house, you would be pursued until you were dead. You will not be able to help your clan like that. You'll only be able to watch over the terrible spectacle from outside the village. If you wish to choose that foolish path, then go ahead and kill me."

He knew it was all provocation. Danzo had no intention in dying. Even though it was just them in this room, he knew Danzo had his men hidden all around them. 'Even if I do kill Danzo, it would be nearly impossible to take all of Foundation ANBU, and escape from this large mansion.'

"May I take your silence as an answer?" Danzo asked feeling the Kunai move away from his throat. "Now then, Uchiha Itachi. Shall we return to the issue at hand?"

"I'm leaving." Itachi said, turning his back to the man he had nearly killed.

"You can't bear to listen anymore? So it appears you do see it, then?" Itachi started walking toward the door. "If someone from outside the clan did THAT, there would certainly be lingering ill will toward the village. Other clans would fear the Uchiha end, and one would inevitably become the next Uchiha, which is exactly why someone from the clan must do IT. A mentally deranged young person of the clan. If this is what everyone believes, then peace can come to the village." Itachi opened the door with a trembling hand, and glared at Danzo over his shoulder. "YOU are the only one who can fulfill this role."

 _"What role is he talking about?" Ruby questioned the others._

 _"It couldn't be..." Qrow whispered looking towards Blake who closed her eyes, fist clenched. "Kid, tell me it aint so..."_

 _Blake looked at them. "It's exactly what you think." She replied._

 _"What is?" Yang asked brows furrowed. "What do they want Itachi to do?!"_

 _"Blake, what exactly happens?" Weiss asked looking worried. "I haven't finished the book and you only gave me a summary which I've already forgotten..."_

 _"The boy must choose, the village or the clan." Miss Calavera stated looking down. "How awful..."_

 **"Having been given his team, and having that mans words repeating in his head, he made one last attempt to stop his fellow clansmen."**

They followed Itachi down some stairs coming to a door they watched as he steeled himself and open the door as all eyes turned to him.

"Why are you here?" Yashiro said with malice in his voice.

"I came to talk."

"What do you have to say at this late date?" Next to Yashiro, Inabi stood up and faced Itachi. "Hm, Itachi?"

The room had fallen silent, looking out into the quiet, he found Izumi. She was staring at him with a look on her face like she was about to start crying.

"Stop this foolishness." He said honestly

Inabi glared at him. "What foolishness is that?"

"The Coup d'etat."

Yashiro then stood and face him. "You don't even come to the meetings. Nothing you say will change anything now."

"The village is not as soft as you think it is."

"We're not kids like you." Yashiro had a vein pop up on his forehead. "We're more than well aware of the fact that the village is not soft. That's why we endured this situation as long as we have."

"If you fight them, you'll lose."

"Quiet!" his father roared, still seated in front of the room. "Anyone who says they will lose without even trying in not qualified to be a ninja. Leave this place." Rejecting his fathers word Itachi stayed. "Out!"

"Do you really think you can win, Father?" Itachi asked calmly.

"You are still young, you do not know the true face of the world. There is reality that cannot be changed, no matter how one might struggle in the face of it. You still do not understand just how empty life is, when you must simply continue to endure something until death."

"If that reality is so empty, then change it."

"That's exactly what we're trying to do!" Yashiro interrupted the two.

"By relying on a foolish plan that doesn't even examine the possibility of failure?"

"How much of a fool must you try to make us be until you're satisfied, Itachi?! You think too much of yourself. Show some respect! However talented you might be, I will not permit any further mockery!"

"Traitor sure talks big." There was a murmur in the crowd

"Get out." An other said.

"Right. Get out!"

The angry voices joined together to form a massively powerful wave. All of it of hatred, focused on Itachi. 'It's come this far, then...'

Itachi slowly turned his back to his father and walked toward the door lifelessly that he himself had left open.

"Wait!" Izumi's voice came at him from behind and although he stopped, he didn't turn around. She ran over to him, standing in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. "It's all right. It'll be all right." she said desperately, her eyes shining red.

"If you don't go back, they'll think you're a traitor too, you know."

"I don't care what anyone thinks." Her voice held a sob and he felt it only too painfully. "Talk to them one more time. If you really talk to them, they'll understand."

"It's no good."

"But it's just, like this..."

Itachi stepped back, peeling her shaking hands off his shoulders, and started walking again without looking at her. "They're already where they are."

"Itachi..."

 _"They're all so hot headed and thick headed too!" Miss Calavera shouted waving her cane "Can't they see how much suffering they're causing the boy!"_

 _"And the only one to actually try and help him was her." Qrow said as they looked at the girls retreating form as they followed Itachi._

 **"Having reported to the Hokage and his council, they wanted him to buy them more time, but Danzo had other plans..."**

They stood in the courtyard of the Foundations building, two large statues to their sides, there Itachi stood in front of Danzo, listening to what the man had to say.

"Hiruzen might have said all that, but when push come to shove, he'll protect Konoha. He's that kind of man and when push DOES come to shove, he'll have to take firm measures as the Hokage." Danzo continued to speak in a calm matter. "Whether it turns into a war or not, at the moment the coup occurs, the fate of the Uchiha will be annihilation. And once it actually happens, your brother will learn about everything. if he sees his clan obliterated by ninjas of Konoha, he will come to nurture a desire for vengeance on the village, once that happens, there will be nothing left but to have your brother die."

"Is that a threat?"

Itachi was indeed not to be dealt with by ordinary means. "No. I want you to chose. Will you side with the Uchihas, carry out the coup, and be destroyed with your clan? or will you side with us in Konoha, and obliterate the Uchihas before the coup, leaving only your brother alive?"

"And Izumi..."

"No, the only exception is your brother who knows nothing of the Coup, your little girlfriend had already aligned herself with the Uchihas...Whatever we have to do, we must get this situation under control before things descend into chaos, for the sake of the village. This mission can only be given to a double agent fro both Uchiha and Konoha. There is only you, Itachi." Danzo had let Itachi think for a few seconds before he continued. "Itachi, this is likely a painful mission for you. However, in exchange, you will be able to make sure your brother survives." Danzo took a small breath before uttering his final words, "Will you...accept this mission?"

As if no longer able to endure the feelings that threatened to crush him, Itachi closed his eyes and stuck his chin out slightly. He turned his back, and started to walk.

 _"You have to be kidding me, right?" Yang said shaking her head. "Why would someone ask of this?"_

 _"He has to kill his clan or die with them?" Ruby placed her hands over her heart. "He chose his brother, didn't he?" Ruby looked over at Blake._

 _She nodded. "I-Itachi, loved his brother and wou- did everything to keep him safe from civil war..."_

 _"That means..." Weiss eyes widened as she felt a tear run down her cheek. "He...he..."_

 _"He massacred his clan...all for the safety of his little brother and the village..." Qrow finished her sentence. "Why the hell would they allow this to happen?"_

 **"Making his decision, the boy met with a man..."**

They all stood under a tree, they spotted Itachi above them the branch, evading the cameras from spotting him as they watched a man with white hair walk out of the Nakano shrine, looking around before closing the door behind him and walking away. Itachi hadn't waited for the man to leave completely but as soon as he was a good distance away, Itachi appeared at the shrines door. Itachi walked inside quickly so the cameras wouldn't see him as he lifted the seventh tatami mat to the far right leading to the basement. Once reaching the basement he opened the door spotting a man in the far back next to the Uchiha stone tablet.

"Uchiha Itachi." The man said

"It's been a while."

 _"That's the guy who killed Itachi's teammate!" Yang said "Why is he here?!"_

"Four years since then. You've grown quite a bit." The masked man said spreading his arms.

"Did you instigate them?"

"That's no way to talk to someone. I simply taught them a little thing about the history of their clan."

"What are you up to, Uchiha Madara?"

"Oh, ho!" The masked man put his hand to his chin. "You never know when someone's going to come down here. And the compound is watched by those fellows in the village. How about we go somewhere else and talk a little?" Itachi nodded as the mans body was sucked into the hole in his mask, and reappeared behind Itachi. "Follow me."

Itachi followed the man up the stairs into the main shrine, and went outside. He assumed the man knew exactly where the hidden cameras were as he followed him down a path straight out of the compound as if choosing a path in their blind spots, and then easily slipped past even the eyes watching the village, to step beyond it. Once they had gone a little ways from Konohagakure, the road that led to Sunagakure came into view. There was a small shrine in one corner, and a vast forest spread out as if to guard it. Once he had cloaked himself in these woods, the man stopped running.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked placing his hands on his hips, behind those words were the acknowledgement that he was indeed Madara.

"You made it past the Konoha guard, and were looking at the secret stone of Nakano Shrine. Only the Uchiha know its location." He had first noticed the man's existence when he was on duty monitoring the clan for ANBU. Since then , Itachi had seen that shimmering in space within the compound any number of times. It was of the exact same nature as what he saw when Tenma died. Which is how he knew that the man before him was interfering. "I looked into you... I took the opportunity to investigate what kind of person you were, how you thought."

"Well then, this will go quickly." The masked man started. "So, you know I am a member of the Uchiha clan, and I harbor hatred for both Konoha and Uchiha."

"I have conditions." Itachi cut through Madara's arrogant attitude. "I help you get revenge on the Uchiha. And in exchange, you don't lay a hand on the village . Or Uchiha Sasuke, too."

He laughed silently, unable to hide his surprise at Itachi's forcefulness. "And what if I were to refuse?" He asked, his masked head cocked to one side.

"If you refuse this request, then you and I are enemies."

"Could you kill me?"

"It's not a matter of whether or not I could. I WILL kill you."

They were exchanging dangerous words, but they both acknowledged each other as opponents.

"You seem to have the wrong idea. That brat is not a friend, or anything of the like." He said raising his hand to the heaven 'That brat' was Yashiro. "I tossed several stones, It just happens that one of them landed in a very good place. It wouldn't be a bad thing to change my mind now. Actually..." The small openings of darkness in the mask caught a hold of Itachi, and did not let go. "Choosing you seems more interesting than those small fry in the village." He extended his hand out to Itachi. "I like this tale you tell. I'll come along for this ride."

Itachi shifted his eyes, ignoring the extended hand.

 **"Then came that dreadful night, the night that would always come to haunt, Uchiha Itachi."**

The girls gulped, as they saw Itachi standing outside the compound, but then the world around them began to change, it was going back and forth from the compound and some place that was dark, with a red sky.

 **"He's fighting back?" Jinn questioned**

"What's going on?" Qrow asked as the group came closer to each other.

The place had changed completely, they were standing above black water, black flames dancing around them as their eyes widened when they saw Jinn had been placed on a cross.

"What's going on here?!" Ruby asked

"I don't know, but this place really gives me the creeps." Yang said keeping Ruby close to her.

 **"It's him." Jinn said her eyes looking around as they widened. "How are you able to do this?"**

They all looked behind them, Itachi had appeared and seemed to be sweating as his breathing had increased its rate. "This is the world of Tsukuyomi, in this world, I control everything, space, time, and mass...I control them all." He walked forward, stopping next to the group looking up at Jinn. "We Uchiha were feared for many reasons, our visual prowess being one, but what most didn't know was that we had the potential, and power to grow and become Gods ourselves."

 **Jinn laughed. "You think you are a God?" Jinn attempted to break herself free from the shackles. "Why are you doing this?"**

Itachi shook his head. "I am no God in the real world, and even though I was given the option, I declined...and as I said I may not be a God out there but here, I am, you will not break free until I allow it." His breathing became more steady as he now stood straight glaring at Jinn. "As to why...you probed into my mind, you've looked where you shouldn't have." He turned to look at the girls who took a step back, his eyes widening before falling to the floor. "I was planning on telling you all, once we made it to Atlas, I wanted to reveal my past my way...I was placing my trust in all of you, yet you do this..." Itachi shook his head and sighed. "My past, my background has always been a subject I tried to keep locked away until it was time...Not like this, the things you've already seen, the things you would've seen had I not stopped Jinn...especially you two" Itachi chuckled softly glancing at Weiss and Blake before he looked up at the red sky filled with black clouds and the red moon. "Honestly, I'm a little angry, hurt, broken...then again, I've always been broken, yet I was scared...I am scared, because the things I've done are not great, quite the opposite, they are horrid."

"What are you afraid of?" Ruby asked moving around Yang, to stand in front of the group.

Itachi turned to face them. "I'm..."

 **"He's afraid of losing all of you." Jinn said as their eyes widened, Itachi closed his eyes. "He's afraid that you will all fear him if you learned the truth of his past."**

"Itachi...I'm sorry, we are sorry, we wanted to wait, but..." Blake said, Itachi opened his eyes as they locked on with hers. "Please, let me see the rest. I want to know you, the past and current you..." Blake shed a few tears. "I promised, remember, no matter what I'm going to see, that I would always stand by your side, so please..." Itachi moved a hand to his face, feeling a lone tear falling down his cheek. He nodded and with a snap of his finger he fell to the ground. "Itachi!" Blake ran towards him, but his body disappeared in a murder of crows before she could reach him as they once more appeared in front of the Uchiha compound.

 **"Back to where we were."**

They moved to outside of a house in the compound, they listened to the bright voices of two women from across the hall. The room illuminated byt the flickering glow was the dining room. He knew one of them very well, the other was her mother. He kicked the garbage can at his feet, and deliberately made some noise.

"What was that?" The voice he knew asked the mother

"I don't know."

"I'll go look, all right?" Tension crept into her voice as she announced this to her mother, and then her aura slowly approached Itachi. So she wouldn't sense him he ran down the hallway into the next room and once he felt her aura had passed by him, he slipped into the dining room, and before the mother had a chance to shout upon noticing him, he knocked her out with the sharingan. Once he had soundlessly put her to sleep, he waited for her aura to return.

"Mom, it was just the garbage-" Having gotten this far Uchiha Izumi stopped herself. "Itachi?" Glancing over at her mother on the floor, Izumi stared dumbfounded, not understanding what was going on. "Wh-why...?"

He couldn't stand to listen to Izumi's voice any further. He concentrated his chakra in his eye as the Mangekyo Sharingan emerged. "Tsukuyomi." Izumi froze in place. Itachi focused his thoughts on his own genjutsu. Tsukuyomi allowed him to completely control time, space, and matter. It was a power he had gained when he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. The time that passed within this genjutsu was one-hundredth of one one-thousandth of one one- millionth of that of the real world. Itachi had drawn out a clear image, peace in the village of Konoha, the clan tranquil, his own form, freed from all the trouble. And Izumi beside him smiling.

They all watched the world go by in the genjutsu. Izumi becomes a Chunin, as if chasing after him, at that time, Itachi is already Jonin. He hands a pouting Izumi and engagement ring. Izumi retires as a ninja. Marriage. Childbirth. Child-rearing. The children setting out. Izumi growing old together with Itachi. Seventy years since they met. The hair on both their heads is white. Izumi's illness. He takes care of her. Her last years...

The Mangekyo Sharingan consumed an enormous amount of chakra, and so placed an equivalent burden on the user. Shoulders rising, Itachi took a deep breath, as if crawling up from the depths of the ocean. Before him, Izumi's knees gave out under her, and she collapsed, smiling.

Izumi placed a hand on Itachi cheek, slowly pulling her lips towards his as they met. With the soft kiss Izumi smiled. "Thank you."

"Me, too. Thank you." He squeezed her shoulders more tightly and could say nothing more. "Thank you, for loving someone like me..."

With a broad smile on her face, Izumi took her last peaceful breath. The mind and body were indivisible. If the mind decays, the body also falls apart. Izumi died, joyful.

After gently laying the now motionless Izumi down on the floor, Itachi staggered to his feet. The intense expenditure of chakra made his body shake.

'I decided that Izumi would be first...'

 **"By killing her himself, he wiped away the last of his hesitation- the hesitation borne of unfinished business with the clan, of bonds of emotion."**

"Thank you, Izumi." Itachi slowly turned around, there lay her mother, knocked out unconscious by the sharingan as he walked away, the illusion would finish her off and she will die.

When he stepped out of Izumi's house and on to the road the space behind him abruptly shimmered. "So you've begun?" The masked man said evenly.

"I will take care of the women and children as far as possible." Madara's concern annoyed Itachi.

"I'll take the west side of the compound, you're the east. We do this just as we planned from the start."

"Don't push yourself." Madara said

"Shut up."

"You're still young. If you take on too much darkness, it will break you."

'I've already been broken for a long time...' They heard his thought. Itachi took a small breath. 'Close your eyes...' He moved forward in the darkness, seeking a new target.

The scene changed as they appeared in a him where Itachi had just slain Inabi's wife, which caused RWBY to gasp at how effortlessly he killed her. Shaking off the blood that wet the blade of his sword, Itachi turned his eyes to his gasping target, Inabi."

"D-Do you understand what you're doing?" Inabi shot foolishly.

Without replying, Itachi slowly closed the distance between them. With each step he took, Inabi retreated. "How about you prepare yourself?" Itachi suggested gently, and Inabi shook his head. "What are you afraid of? It's only the inevitable coming to you now."

"Tr-Traitor."

"You all always distance yourself from everything like that. And that's why you're about to be killed by me, like this." He kicked powerfully at the floor. The distance between them closed as Inabi tried to weave signs for a Fire Style, but was too late. Before the flames could gush out his lips, Inabi lost his own head.

They watched as he entered every single home, how he slashed down is own brethren. How he brought down anyone who attempted to flee onto the streets. Streets tainted with blood and littered with kunai, his victims not having any moment to scream before they were met with his blade. Then they watched as he entered a home, one of the doors swinging open in the home staring Itachi down.

"Chakra is shaking all over the compound. So you're the culprit, Itachi." Tekka said his Sharingan blazing crimson. "You're here, so why does chakra still shake elsewhere?"

"This isn't the time to be worrying about that." Itachi stated taking a step forward. "Why didn't you move, if you sensed something strange in the village?"

"You got here before I could. That's all." Tekka moved to stand, knife in hand, Itachi stepped closer as the man rose up and caught Itachi in his Sharingan gaze. Without flinching Itachi accepted the surge of chakra emitted by Tekka's eyes. "Wha-" Shock onto Tekka's face. surprised his visual jutsu didn't work and then in the next instant he saw the pattern in Itachi's eyes. "I-Impossible! Mangekyo!"

Tekka's stomach swallowed Itachi's blade. He thrust it in deeply, all the way to the hilt guard. No blood gushed out, not with the sword in place. Their faces were so close, their noses almost touched. "You all have the bad habit of underestimating your opponent's abilities."

"Itachi..." Blood flowed out from Tekka's clenched teeth. Itachi leaped back, yanking his sword free. An ocean of blood wet the tatami mats, he was not caught by even a drop of splash-back. "Th-They won't forgive you, Itachi." Were Tekka's last words.

Itachi turned his back on the body, and sheathed his sword. "I wasn't asking for forgiveness."

Everything continued, they would sometimes have to close their eyes or look away as Itachi slaughtered his own clan and only an hour had passed since Itachi had put Izumi to sleep.

He entered another house, he slay the target's father and mother, and then his wife. When the boy, old enough to have just started at the academy, stopped moving, he heard a shriek behind him. The voice was familiar. The man fled down the hallway, the sound of his feet almost exaggeratedly loud. He jumped down into the entryway, and ripped open the door.

Itachi went after him, he came out onto the road. The man looked awkward in flight, his throat stiff with fear, perhaps, he didn't scream. Although, there was already no one else left in the area, he could cry out all he wanted, but no one would hear him. The man slipped through a stone gate on the edge of the road, beyond it was a park, playground equipment placed on the square site as the man pushed the swings desperately, it was almost pitiable as he made it to the center of the open space when he fell headfirst.

"Give up." Itachi told the man.

"K-Killing me won't solve anything, you know. There's another leader, even Lord Fugaku doesn't know about him. I was being controlled."

"Even now, at this late stage, you're still trying to hide in someone else's shadow?"

"You have to believe me. I ws just trying to do what he wanted. He's the one who-" Yashiro's eyes grew wide and froze on a spot behind Itachi. "Y-You..."

"Been a while, hm? Although I guess I did just see you two days ago." Madara laughed. "Don't call me for this sort of trivial thing, Itachi." Madara looked at the white haired man. "Sorry, but I chose Itachi. That's all...well, it's probably no use, but you should try to resist as best as you can."

"H-Hold on a -"

"I'll leave the rest to you. I'm going to keep working." He said before disappearing in thin air.

"The feeling when something you believed was absolute is made to crumble. Do you understand it a little too, now?" Because of these men, Shisui had despaired for the clan, lost everything, and died. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I-I really do understand how you feel. We'll call off the coup d'etat. S-So please..."

"Begging for your life?"

"Please! Itachi! Uchiha Itachi!" Yashiro begged.

"Stand up." Itachi's voice was emotionless, and Yashiro looked up at him, opening his narrow eyes as wide as possible. "You're a ninja, how about standing up and fighting?" Yashiro said nothing. "Have you forgotten your pride?"

Yashiro yanked himself to his feet, shaking his head. "Don't underestimate me."

"Show, don't tell. How about you just come at me already?" Itachi said flatly as Yashiro's eyes shone red. Not moving to defend himself, Itachi looked straight at the Sharingan.

Yashiro's chakra became a spiders thread called 'Visual Jutsu' and raced into Itachi's body. "Fire Style!" Yashiro shouted, took a very deep breath, and puffed out his cheeks as he panicked when nothing but air came out.

"What happened to the fire?" Itachi watched coolly. "You make my movements dull with the Sharingan, and release a Great Fireball Technique because you probably anticipate that I'll leap out of the way, you bring me down in that defenseless moment with a kunai or something. Once you get the drop on me, now it's time for close combat, so you use your sharingan one more time, and get one step ahead. That's about it, right?" He took a step towards Yashiro, who was rooted the the spot in fear. "Being good at getting along with the world and being good at being a ninja are two totally different things."

"Ah, ah, ah." Yashiro unable to say anything, stood still and waited for the approaching Itachi. "Your brain was so controlled by fear, that you didn't even realize you were caught in my visual jutsu when you fell." Having heard this Yashiro for the first time noticed Itachi's eyes were crimson in color. "I told you to fight so you could truly feel your own powerlessness." Yashiro opened his mouth, only saliva drooling out of it. "You misjudged me to the bone." Itachi's sharingan changed into the Mangekyo. "Tsukuyomi."

Everyone found themselves in the dark world from before, this time Yashiro was crucified on the cross. The water rose up at different points, taking a human form. Infinite Itachis, and in their hands they gripped ninja swords.

"This is the world I control." Itachi murmured, his hand stretching out toward Yashiro, who screamed in pain as the blade was plunged into his stomach. The Itachi who thrust the sword into him disappeared into the dark ocean. "I won't let you die so easily." One blade after the next pierced Yashiro's body, he became a silver hedgehog, he went limp, motionless. As Itachi returned to the ocean, the swords disappeared from Yashiro's body, a look of relief rose up onto his face, until a herd of Itachis once more blanketed his field of view. "The real pain starts now."

It had seemed never ending, the screams of pain, of agony coming from the white haired man.

 **"To think that could have been me, horrifying..."**

It had felt like an eternity watching the man over and over and over again, but then they had returned to playground, watching Itachi and the man standing in front of the other.

"D-Death...D-D-D..." Yashiro trembled and grinned "R-R-Reap...R-R-Reaper..."

Itachi looked down on him, slowly drawing his swords from its sheath. Yashiro was already beyond the capacity to hear his voice and Itachi had nothing to say to him at this stage.

His sword flashed mercilessly, and the pitiful mans head flew up into the moonlit sky before his body fell to the cold ground, his head landing and rolling in front of the group. Wide open eyes, a large grin on the man's face whose life had come to an end.

The area moved, Itachi was squatting on an electrical pole and looked down at the world. He could clearly see the compounds large front gates, behind them, the moon was full, almost frighteningly large. Devoid of any sense of people, the town was wrapped in silence as he could hear a crow cawing off in the distance. he watched as someone slipped through the front gates, a boy carrying a bag on his shoulder, his beloved younger brother.

'I should have talked to him so much more...'

Again they moved, this time inside a home they knew well from seeing his past, it was his home, his family home... they walked down the hallway, Itachi not bothering to remove his shoes as he came to a door, immediately opening it, there they saw the two figures of his parents sitting together. He stood behind them soundlessly.

"I see. So you sided with them," His father said in a calm and controlled voice, without turning around.

"Dad..." He said his head moving slightly looking at his mother figure. "Mom..."

"We understand, Itachi." Her voice was kind, understanding everything, and still trying to envelop him in a hug.

"Itachi," his father said. "Promise me one thing...Take care of Sasuke."

He felt it instinctively, and the feelings he had suppressed since parting with Izumi bubbled back to life. His father and mother understood everything, how much Itachi had suffered and struggled, and also the fact that this had most certainly not been an easy decision. On top of that, they were going to quietly accept the fate that had befallen them.

"I will..." Tears spilled out of his eyes, and wet his cheeks, his hand holding his ninja blade shook.

"Don't be afraid. This is the path you decided on." This was the difficult, painful path he had decided on. "Compared to you, our pain will end in an instant." His father was faced with Death, yet he was thinking about the life his on would lead after this. "Maybe I was too hasty. I should have believed in you more. Perhaps I should have believed in you, got the clan in check, and waited."

"Dad?" His voice was shaking with tears.

"You might have been the first Uchiha Hokage. You could have wiped away even the darkness of the clan, broken through the prejudice of the village, ad forced destiny with your own power-" his father cut himself off. Itachi could tell from hi shaking back that he was trying to get his emotions under control. "I stole your future from you. But it's too late for anything now." His father took a deep breath through his nose. "Even if we think differently, I'm proud of you."

Itachi thrust his sword into his mothers back. A jolt of intense pain raced through Itachis heart. Pulling the sword out, he turned the sword toward his father.

"You're actually such a gentle child."

He lowered his head and leaned into his father, as if to press his face to that broad back. 'If only I had spent more time with him.' Tears spilled endlessly from Itachi's eyes. Without mercy, they continued to wet the hand clutching the sword. The slight vibrations that were coming through the blade stopped completely. Once he felt his fathers life had ended, he slowly pulled out his sword. Itachi's hand wouldn't stop shaking, yet he still managed to place his sword back in its sheath.

One final job was left, Itachi wiped his tears and waited for the moment.

 _"Kid..." Qrow closed his eyes and looked away_

 _"This was too much for a child his age to handle." Miss Calavera looked down "No one should have let it get to this point."_

 _Blake had tears running down her cheeks, her hand covering her mouth. Ruby cried into her sisters chest as Yang tried to soothe her, the whole time keeping her own eye closed. And Weiss, her eyes had been wide the whole time, tears running down her cheeks, and horror visible in her expression._

"Father! Mother!" They watched as Sasuke had walked in seeing the figures of his parents collapsed on the ground. Itachi showed his brother a face hidden in the moonlight. "Itachi!" Sasuke took a step on trembling legs, and began to speak desperately. "Itachi! Itachi! Father and Mother are-! How?! Why?! Who would do such a-" Itachi flung a kunai into the door behind Sasuke, a narrow cut appeared on the boys shoulder.

"Foolish little brother..." Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and cast the illusion on his younger brother who screamed in horror, the images appearing in his head, the deeds that Itachi had done.

Sasuke crawled on the ground, almost licking it as he turned just to face Itachi. "Why...did you...?"

"To measure my capacity."

"...Measure your capacity? You...you killed them for that?"

"I had to."

"What's..." Power came to Sasuke's body "What's wrong with you?!" Unable to move properly, having been caught in the illusion, he simply leaned forward attempting to run, and fell over. In an instant Sasuke got up, and flew from the room, running out of the house, and fled onto the street. "It's not true. My brother wouldn't do this, because-"

Itachi appeared in front of his little brother. "Pretending to be the kind of brother you hoped for...was to determine your ability." _**Live.**_ "You will be an opponent to test my abilities. You have that potential in you." _**Live.**_ "You felt anger and hatreds toward me. You've always hoped to surpass me, so I'll let you live." _**Live.**_ "...For my sake." _**Live.**_ "Just like me, you have the power to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan, but there's a catch...You have to kill your closest friend." Sasuke's eyebrow shot up. "Just as I did." _ **Live.**_

"That was you...you killed Shisui?!"

"And now I have the eyes." _**Live.**_ "In the main hall of Nakano shrine, under the seventh tatami mat from the far right, there's a secret clan meeting place. There you will find the true secret of why the visual jutsu of the Uchiha clan exists, and for what purpose." Sasuke's face was full of questions. "If you awaken it, then there will be _three_ people who have the Mangekyo Sharingan, including me. If that happens...heh, heh. Then I'll be right in letting you live." _**Live.**_ "Right now, You are not even worth killing." _**Live.**_ "Baby brother, you are pathetic." _**Survive.**_ "If you want to kill me, settle for hating me! Hate me and live like the coward you are! Clinging to life without honor!" _**Please.**_ "And someday, when you have the same eyes as I, come to me." _**Live through this reality that I'm leaving you...**_

"Stop!" Sasuke leaped up after Itachi, crimson eyes having awoken in the younger brother eyes as he threw three kunai.

Itachi managed to dodge two, but couldn't completely get out of the way of the last one. He tilted his head slightly, and took it on his forehead protector, the force of the kunai undoing the knot where it was tied. As his little brother charged at him from behind, breathing hard, shoulder heaving, Itachi slowly picked up his forehead protector. Sasuke already having used up the last of his strength wouldn't be able to move from his spot. Itachi wanted to get away from there as soon a possible, because he was crying.

Itachi's body moved faster than his own thoughts, as he looked back engraving the image of his younger brother into his mind. 'Live, Sasuke. Become the hero that killed his older brother, an evil criminal, and took vengeance for their clan.'

 **"Those being his final words to his younger brother before fleeing the village, but he still had a few things to take care of."**

The Hokage's Anbu along with Danzo's foundation flooded the Uchiha compound, collecting the bodies of the dead Uchiha, and searching for any survivors.

Danzo walked away, a single foundation Anbu appeared next to him. "I witnessed everything." Danzo looked into the holes of the masked Anbu as his eyes widened. "And I will continue to watch. If you as much as touch Sasuke. I will pass on classified Village Intel to every enemy nation." Itachi threatened Danzo before his body dispersed into murder of crows.

Then the area changed, Itachi was kneeling in front of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen.

"First you have my thanks. Civil war has been averted in the Hidden Leaf. We have maintained peace."

"I apologize..."

"I'm the one who must apologize, you will be branded a Rogue Ninja who massacred his entire clan and be listed in the Bingo Book as and S-class criminal, a fugitive, wanted dead or alive."

"I understand." Itachi paused for a few second. "I have a for to ask, about Sas-"

"I will make sure the boy is protected and loved as one of the children of the Hidden Leaf, do not worry, I will make sure Danzo and others do not become a threat to his safety." Hiruzen turned to face Itachi. "I will leave security the same, for when you wish to return and check to see how Sasuke is doing...What will you do now?"

"There's an organization I will be joining, in order to keep an eye on them from the inside, if they become a real threat, I will dispose of them."

"Even after being exiled and branded a criminal, you still think of peace." Hiruzen walked up to the boy "What is the name of this Organization?"

"Akatsuki..."

 **"Then his life as criminal began."**

They watched Itachi form a team with Juzo Biwa, the weapon the man wielded had been an inspiration to which Itachi figured his weapon into. They watched the last mission he had completed with Juzo which ended in his death. Then they watched him, Konan, and Kakuzu recruit a man who was rumored to be immortal, his weapon having been made into Itachi's here in Remnant. The scenes had changed multiple times, showing highlights of his life, one being when Orochimaru attempted to take over his body only to be humiliated by Itachi. They then watched Itachi sit at the end of a pier, looking out into the large lake as a tall man walked up behind Itachi.

"I'll be teaming up with you from now on." Itachi turned his head to looked at the man over his shoulder "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, formerly of the Hidden Mist, and an ex-member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. Please to meet you."

 _"That looks like..." Ruby tilted her head._

 _"Isane and Nanami." Weiss blinked_

 _"They did say they had an older brother, but to think this could be him? What was he doing there?" Blake questioned as she looked around 'He's still gone.'_

 _Yang looked up at the man. "He's huge!"_

"And you are Itachi Uchiha, formerly of the Hidden Leaf. I understand you very well, that's the reason why I decided to team up with you in Akatsuki." Kisame said

"You talk a lot. You may know a lot about me, but what about yourself?" Itachi said looking down at the lake, sharks swimming around. "You got lost in the mist and ended up here. You're just a thug who couldn't figure out where to go. Is that so?"

Kisame glared at Itachi's back, his large sword was placed on Itachi's shoulder. "From today, you and I belong to Akatsuki. Please be wary...of me."

Itachi activated his Sharingan, his Mangekyo coming to life as the pinwheel span before coming to a stop. "That goes for you too."

Kisame grinned lifting his sword from Itachi's shoulder. "Well, let's be friends and have some fun all right. And hope will not end up as each others final opponents."

"No one who dares to raise their hand against a comrade ever dies a decent death." Itachi stated as he stood from his spot turning to face Kisame. "Remember that."

Kisame chuckled. "Well that means our fates are sealed. Seems you and I are depraved and worthless."

"No...We are both human, not fish. No matter who you are...you don't know what kind of human you are until the very end." Itachi stated as he walked passed Kisame. "One realizes one's true nature at the moment of Death. Don't you think that's what Death is about?"

They watched as everything changed to him finding out that the third Hokage, their visit to the Hidden Leaf as they were ordered to capture the Naruto, their confrontation with Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi and how Itachi left the man broken and unconscious as they retreated when Might Gai appeared knowing fully well, that others would soon arrive and it could turn out to be a blood bath if they stayed. They watched his reunion with his younger brother, how much the younger boy had grown, but was not strong enough to face Itachi just yet. Itachi had broken the boys wrist, and left him in a comatose state due to the Mangekyo ability, Tsukuyomi. The two retreated once more.

Years had passed, they watched Itachi get sick, his illness becoming more of an issue as he found some medicine made from some herbs that two brothers grew on their farm. How he would help the brother out with protection from enemies attempting to steal their herbs, in payment they would make his medicine, to prolong his life.

Time skipped again. They witnessed his meeting with Naruto, then his final battle with his younger brother Sasuke. They watched how the battle had started as a battle of genjutsu, before they began to use taijutsu and ninjutsu. They watched as the ill and nearly completely blind Itachi slowly walked up to his younger brother who had been cornered into a wall. The last attack had not killed him, and when he was out of Chakra, Orochimaru appeared only to be sealed by Itachi's Totsuka Blade. Itachi slowly walked forward, a hand covering his mouth as he coughed out large amount of blood. Sasuke watched fear in his eyes as Itachi now stood arms length away from him, hand extended out a Itachi smiled, giving Sasuke a light jab on the forehead like he did when they were younger. "I'm sorry, Sasuke...there won't be a next time." Itachi's kept his smile as he fell forward, his forehead hitting the wall behind Sasuke, as he slid down, falling on his back, his body motionless and in that second, Uchiha Itachi, had died.

 _Blake broke down into tears. She fell to her knees having witnessed Itachi die. Weiss cried as well holding onto Blake knowing that he was alive with them, but seeing his death, still broke their hearts. Yang held Ruby tightly, the younger girl crying into her chest, as she herself sobbed, tears falling on the girls head._

 _"He may be alive with us now, but seeing someone they care about die...I don't blame them." Qrow said as Miss Calavera nodded in agreement._

 **"We still have a few things to see."**

 _"What more can there be after his death?" Miss Calavera questioned_

The world changed into pitch darkness, there they witnessed Itachi first meet the God of Light who opened a portal, pushing him inside, hearing the words **"Live"** as their eyes widened, they were back on Remnant, but there they saw Itachi first meeting with Isane. then time skipped to when Itachi created the Reaper and Red Hood persona, how he had watched Ruby fight the Beowulves, meeting Weiss, meeting Blake as he lived with her and meeting Yang. They watched how smiled and how he dropped his walls when he was with them and the others. He looked happy. Then they watched the day Beacon fell...the day he had died, again.

Everything changed again, and they were back in Itachi's old world. How he had been brought back to life as an undead soldier being controlled by someone. They watched how he broke himself and Nagato free before meeting with Naruto and Killer Bee, how they worked together. Itachi separated from the group, making his way to the caster of the Edo-Tensei as he ran into Sasuke, how the two fought together against the man named Kabuto. How they defeated him at the cost of Itachi left eye and released the Edo-Tensei...Itachi's body emitting a bright light.

"There's still time...I need to tell you everything before we part." Itachi said, walking toward Sasuke, his hand stretched out. "There's no need to lie anymore. The night I left you, I did do everything Danzo and Tobi told you, I'll show you the whole truth." Itachi showed Sasuke everything they had already seen as they watched Itachi move forward slowly. "There's nothing more to say. I have told you the whole truth, I won't have to ever again...I always lied to you and asked you to forgive me. Deliberately keeping you at a distance by my own hand. All because I didn't want you to get caught up in any of this. But now, I believe...that perhaps you could have changed Father, Mother, and the rest of the Uchiha." Itachi now stood an arms length away, his fingers coming up towards Sasuke's forehead. "If I had been open with you from the start...and looked you straight in the eyes and told you the truth, then I wouldn't have had to stand before you, from above, as a failure, telling you all of this. So this time, I want to impart this truth with you..." Itachi's hand passed Sasuke's head as he took hold of the back of his head and pulled him forward, pressing their foreheads together. "You don't ever have to forgive me. And no matter what you do from here on out, know this... I will Love you always." With those parting words, Itachi's soul left the body that had been its host under the Edo-Tensei, the whole time Itachi smiled lovingly at his younger brother.

 **"And that is how the Story of Uchiha Itachi of the Hidden Leaf, came to an end..."**

The girls looked down, then everything turned pitch black, darkness all around them.

"What's going on?" Qrow asked

 **"This is..."**

They saw Itachi sitting speaking with...Izumi. They ran up to Itachi but they couldn't grab him or even communicate with him. They listened, and watched how she stayed close with him then they witnessed the clan appear, their small reunion which was interrupted by a woman claiming to be death, then the God of Darkness himself. How he was given three options and how he chose to return to Remnant, to his new family. They watched the farewells, first his bestfriend who he thought of as a brother then Izumi who stole one last kiss from Itachi before she seemed to look over in their direction, specifically at Weiss and Blake as she smiled at he said his farewell to his parents, Obito who gave Itachi his own eyes to stop him from going blind and Madara.

 _ **"How about we make a deal?" The God of Darkness told Itachi who rose a brow. "I can give you a way to defeat Salem for good, but there is a cost."**_

"Which is?"

 _ **The God of Darkness smirked. "You will have to become a God, or you will forfeit your humanity and leave those humans you love so much." Itachi glared at the dark dragon. "It's a good deal, you deal with the evil trying to destroy the people you care and love, and the world becomes safe and peaceful, a world where you can plant your seeds of the next generation..." The God of Darkness watched Itachi in thought as he brought his head down and around Itachi's shoulder. "So what do you say? Will you take on this last mission, for peace, for the safety of those you love? Or will you deny me, and bring Chaos to those around you? Just as you did in your previous life..."**_

The next instant everything around them shattered. They had returned to reality, Jinn had returned into the lamp, and they turned to face Itachi. Itachi had sat down, his back leaning on a tree, his breathing was abnormal, he was sweating heavily, his eyes looked had returned to normal, but seemed hazy as his head fell limp.

"Itachi!" Blake ran up to him as she kneeled down in front of him, placing her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up."

"I'm simply...exhausted." Itachi said attempting to control his breathing. "She is a being...created by the God...of Light. To think...it would drain...me, this much." Itachi managed to look up at Blake.

Blake grabbed his arm, throwing it over her shoulder as she tried to pull him up to his feet. "Weiss, help me!" Blake shouted to her teammate who seemed hesitant. "Weiss!"

Weiss gulped, grabbing hold of her own arm. "I..."

Itachi slowly glanced at Weiss, the expression she had made him look back down. "I see..." Itachi moved his head, looking at Oscar, who was on his knees. "Ozpin...your plan for...Salem. What is it?"

They looked at the boy. "I...don't have one." Ozpin looked up seeing Qrow reeling his arm back as he was about to punch him, but to everyone's surprise Itachi appeared in front of the boy, taking the brunt of the punch sending, both him and Ozpin flying toward a tree, as Itachi grabbed hold of Oscar, turning them around as he hit the tree, cushioning the boys impact. "Why?" Ozpin asked.

"It may be you speaking...but it's Oscars...body...he would feel...the pain..." Itachi had slowly gone through a few hand signs as he spoke and with those final words, Itachi's body went limp, his head leaning over the boys shoulder.

"Itachi!" Ruby shouted as she was about to run towards him, but Yang grabbed hold of her arm. "Yang, let go!"

Yang slightly trembled. "You saw what he did, Ruby...he's d-"

Ruby slapped her sisters hand off her arm, causing the older sister to widen her eyes in shock. "It's true, he's done bad things, hurt and kill people, but you saw what he had to go through, the type of life he lived." She then looked over at Weiss. "I'm quite disappointed in you, Weiss..." Weiss gripped her arm tighter. "I want you two to think about something, when has Itachi ever attempted to hurt us? When has he ever shown any evil intentions?" She glared at the two girls. "He's been nothing but kind to all of us. He's helped us plenty of times, he's cooked us meals, he's helped us with our studies, he's even trained most of us, he's treated us like family! Isane and Nanami knew the truth about him, yet they didn't react this way, they thought of him as a younger and older brother!" Ruby shook her head, gripping her hair at the same time. "And yet, I asked that stupid question...I broke what trust and faith he had in us! All because we couldn't wait and be patient with him!" Ruby began to tear up, a small streak running down her cheek. "And now that I think of it, imagine the pain he went through just now, having to relive all of that..." Ruby turned away from them but before she began to walk she looked over her shoulder. "Would you two have been able to sacrifice everything? Would you have done the same for me, Yang? Because I know I would do whatever I could to make sure you were safe." Her eyes glanced at Weiss. "And I'm sure Winter would do anything for your safety as well." Ruby ended their conversation walking up to Itachi and Blake who had ran up to his side again.

"Thank you, Ruby." Blake said as Ruby smiled at her. "He may not have heard everything you said just now, but I know he would be glad to know that you don't fear him, and that you've accepted his past."

Ozpin had moved to the side, letting the girls take hold of Itachi as he looked up, Qrow standing in front of him. "No one wanted me. I was cursed...I gave my life to you because you gave me a place in this world. I thought I was finally doing some good..."

"But you are!" Ozpin told the man.

"Meeting you is the worst luck of my life."

"Maybe you're right." His eyes glowed as Oscar had returned.

"What happened?" Ruby asked the boy.

"He's...gone." Oscar replied.

"What?" Yang asked walking up to him. "Tell him we aren't done yet!"

"No, this is different! He's gone." Oscar placed his hands on his head. "It-It's like he's locked himself inside my head. Our head?" Oscar grunted as he hit his head on the tree. "I hate this! I want it to stop!"

"He just left? What are we going to do now?" Blake questioned as Yang growled.

"Enough!" Miss Calavera shouted as she walked up to the group. "We need to get a move on. It'll be dark before we know it and every one of you is spewing negativity." She used her cane to help Oscar onto his feet. "There's a trail over there. Trails usually lead somewhere."

"Lady, I don't know who you think you are, but-" Yang started.

"-No buts!" Miss Calavera cut her off. "I understand that you're upset. Honestly, I'm still coming to terms with the fact this is humanity's second time around and that this boy is from a different world, but if we don't move we die." She looked at Itachi. "He'll die if we don't get him somewhere with cover and warmth, and I'll be damned if I've lived this long just to die out here in the cold!"

"Gather your belongings, any necessities." Qrow told them as he looked over at his youngest niece and her teammate. "Hand him over, I'll carry him." They nodded as Qrow carried him on his back and sighed. "You picked some time to fall unconscious kid." Qrow furrowed his brows slightly. "Is it me or is he lighter than he should be?"

"Now that I think of it..." Blake nodded slowly. "He felt heavier the first time I helped him up." Blake placed a hand on his cheek. "We have to get him out of the cold before it gets worse."

 **And that's another one down! Damn, we are closing in to the current point of the actual show. Those wondering there will be a hiatus on this story when we catch up to the end of where the show left off. Well, hope yall enjoyed this one! See ya next time! Buh-Bye! :D**

 **Question!- Should Itachi have his Rinnegan activated permanently or allow him to deactivate it? Also, if Itachi was a Faunus, what type of Faunus do you believe he would be?**

 **Cyan-Snake- Plot purposes, and they are figuring out ways to not look him straight in the eyes. As for behind Jaune, yeah, that was my bad, it was suppose to be ahead of Jaune, not behind lol.**

 **keybladelight- I am putting it up to a vote whether his Rinnegan will be permanent or if he would be able to deactivate it at will. And I hope you liked his final words to Sasuke! He will meet with Robyn as well as Weiss' parents.**

 **RadBman21- And here it is!**

 **TM11- He is angry, and disappointed. And I already have planned how they'll deal with end of Vol. 6.**

 **Rio Skyron- Don't worry man, this is reality. Now, if my name was Shadow Madara Uchiha...then be very worried lol**

 **Kage-kitsune9001- Yes, he does! All of his flames while using his semblance will be black. And sadly, I skipped Ozma's and went straight into Itachi's.**

 **andresskorskiruiz- Thank you!**

 **VocaloidBrony- *Laughs* You expected Shadow Itachi, but it was I, Dio!**

 **razmire- well...**

 **Guest- Thank you!**

 **Wolf1741- Here it is!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own either Naruto or RWBY series, NOR their characters.**

 **A/N: It's been a while, sorry for the late update. I hope everyone is doing well in these times.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 28**

The group had been walking on a trail as they had found a farm where they would be able to stop and rest.

"Even though, it's snowing, it's not as cold as I thought it would be." Yang said

Miss Calavera was riding on the bike which they had placed Itachi on.

"It's the boy." She said as Yang looked at her. "Even unconscious, he is radiating heat off his body for us." Yang looked down at Itachi before bringing her bike to a stop by the entrance.

"How long have I been out?" They heard

"Itachi?!" Blake ran up to the bike. "Are you okay?"

"Not long kid." Qrow answered his question. "We just found somewhere to stay."

Blake took hold of Itachi and helped him off the bike as he looked around. "I don't sense any living creature."

"You think everyone left?" Ruby asked

Qrow tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Stay on guard." He kicked the door open as most ran in, weapons ready, but nothing happened.

"Close the door already! It's cold enough in here as it is." Miss Calavera walked inside.

Ruby and Oscar pushed a piece of furniture in front of the door, keeping the cold wind from blowing it open.

"I saw a chimney from the outside, maybe we could get a fire going?" Blake said still holding onto Itachi.

"Please. I'll look for some blankets." Weiss said trying to avoid eye contact with them as she turned away.

"Yang, go with her." Qrow told his niece.

"I'll light the fire." Itachi stated as Blake helped him to the chimney. He slowly moved down as he sat next to it as he held a single sign before a small stream of flames blew from his mouth and lit the wood in the chimney. "Go and help the others, I'll be fine here." Blake nodded.

Shortly after Blake left, Oscar had come to sit by the fire. "I wanted to Thank you."

Itachi moved his head to look at the boy. "I haven't done anything to be thanked for."

Oscar shook his head. "You took a punch meant for Ozpin, knowing that I wo-" He was cut off by Weiss's screams from the top floor and the next instant, Itachi had disapeared from his sight.

"Weiss!" Itachi had appeared in front of the two hyper ventilating girls, his kunai in hand as he looked for an enemy, but only saw two corpses on the bed. "What happened?" He asked himself but then he felt his strength leave him. "Shit..." He dropped to his knees and was about to fall, but felt someone grab hold of him from behind, keeping him up. He looked down at the pale hands gripping his shirt. "Thank you." He didn't get a reply but felt the hands grip his shirt harder as he lightly sighed as the others had come in.

Blake and Oscar helped him back downstairs and next to the fire as the others followed after. Weiss had taken a spot directly in front of the fire as she shivered. Qrow had left the house to inspect the rest as they waited silently. Blake had grabbed some blankets and placed one on Weiss's shoulders who gasped at the sudden touch, but calmed down. Blake was about to place the blanket over Itachi but he shook his head.

"I'm fine." Itachi said placing a hand near the fire as it grew slightly. "I'm plenty warm."

Blake narrowed her eyes. "You should still be covered."

They heard the door open and the winds blowing as they turned to look at Qrow who walked up and kneeled in front of the fire. "It's the same in every house, bodies in every bed, in every home. It's like the whole estate just went to sleep and never woke up."

"Then we're not staying here, right?" Weiss asked.

"We don't have a choice, the storm outside is only getting worse. We'd freeze to Death before we made it anywhere." Qrow answered.

"Well, might as well get comfortable." Miss Calavera said walking up to a book case.

"Yeah, fat chance." Yang said.

"Okay, then let's do something." Ruby said getting their attention. "If this place wasn't abandoned it might have supplies we could use."

"Yeah, maybe even a car." Oscar said.

"I'll do another sweep of the grounds." Qrow stood and walked away. "No one else goes anywhere alone."

"Yang and I can search the other buildings for vehicles." Blake said

"Fine, whatever gets me out of this house." Yang stood from the couch and walked away.

Blake looked back at Itachi. "And don't you even dare move from there."

Itachi chuckled lightly. "It's not like I currently can. Don't worry about me."

Blake narrowed her eyes. "Telling me not to worry only makes me worry more." She whispered and followed after Yang.

Itachi looked to his left, watching the light of the flames shine on Weiss's face. He was about to speak but Weiss had gotten up and walked away. Itachi sighed.

"Give her time." Miss Calavera said looking at the books. "It takes some people more time to process everything." She grabbed a book and walked back to her seat. "You keep that fire fed, and I'll find us a story to read before bed."

"Hn." Itachi looked at Oscar who blinked a few times before looking around then back at Itachi. "You're taking this quite well." Oscar rose a brow. "Learning about my past."

Oscar sighed and sat down near the fire. "I really don't know what to think." Oscar stretched his arms out, keeping his hands warm. "There are things I don't agree with what you did, but in the end everything was done for the greater good, I guess?" Oscar shook his head. "If you hadn't done what you did, how many more lives would have died? But then again, was there really no other way?"

Oscar faced Itachi. "There was, but it took so long for me to realize what it was...In the end, I was nothing but a failure."

"I wouldn't sa-"

"I failed my bestfriend who gave his own life." Itachi began not taking notice of Ruby and Weiss standing behind the wall before entering the living room. "He asked me to save both the village and the clan, yet what do I do? I get rid of one to save the other...I failed him, I failed the people I cared about the most...my friends, family, the clan, and even the village..." Itachi looked down and placed his hand by the fire giving it more flames. "I failed my brother...I set him down the path of an avenger, told him to hate me, to use his hate to grow stronger, so that he could kill me, avenge the clan, bring down the murderer who made his life a living hell. I took his happiness away, I took everything that mattered to him away in a single night."

"Would you go back in time and take it all back? If you could?" Oscar questioned him.

Itachi looked at the boy. "Even if I had managed to stop the Uchiha, it would have only delayed the inevitable, they would have still felt under scrutiny by the village and history would eventually repeat itself." Itachi replied to which Oscar looked at him in question. "Peace under an illusion is not true peace. Unless the hatred on both sides were to cease, then maybe the Uchiha and the village may have been able to truly live with one another."

"And what if you had taken the side of your clan?"

Itachi looked up at the ceiling. "Whether the Uchiha came out victorious or not, the surrounding nations would have taken advantage of the civil war to attack and cause another great war." Itachi looked at him. "No matter which road I picked, The right, where nothing is left, or the Left, where nothing is right. In the end, I would always end up the bad guy, the villain, the Failure."

"I don't think so." Ruby came out from around the corner holding canned food. "I don't think you're a failure, I think you are a hero." Itachi chuckled. "I'm serious, in the end you managed to save not just the living, but the dead as well." Ruby kneeled in front of him. "Even if those people don't know what you did for them, we do, and to us you are no villain, you are not evil, and you are not some senseless murderer." Ruby grinned and took hold of his hand. "You are our friend, our family, and to some girls, be it fangirls or those two, you are the one they love."

Itachi lightly squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Ruby."

"You think you can move yet?" She asked him.

"I will need more time before my strength returns." Itachi replied as she nodded. "I had spent the little I had gathered earlier."

"When you thought Weiss and Yang were in danger?" Oscar questioned.

"Yes."

"Well if you can't move much yet, I'm sure Weiss or Blake could feed you." Ruby smirked.

"Blake will most likely volunteer, even if I do not wish to seem so incompetent." Ruby's eyes slightly widened as she turned her head slightly. "It seems Weiss does not wish to be near me at the moment." Ruby looked down at his hands. "Be it out of trying to understand my past or out of fear, the latter seeming to be the most reasonable at the moment."

"I-I see." Ruby said as she stood "Well, let me get these to the kitchen, Weiss must be waiting on me." She walked away and out of the living room and as she turned she saw the white haired girl looking down, her bangs covering her eyes. "Weiss..."

The door opened, Yang and Blake walked inside as they looked at Weiss.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked

"Did something else happen?" Yang asked Ruby

Weiss looked at Blake and smiled. "I'm fine, just don't like the house is all."

Ruby looked in between the two. "Nothing happened, we just found some food and are heading to the kitchen to prepare it."

"Can you two even cook?" Yang questioned "I mean, cooking has always been...Itachi's thing..." Yang looked over at Itachi who was still sitting next to the fireplace, eyes closed as she sighed. "How's he doing anyway?"

"He's okay, he used up the little strength he had earlier, when he thought you and Weiss were in danger, but he said with a goodnights rest he should be good to go by morning." Ruby told them as she smiled knowing that Yang was slightly worried about his condition.

"Good." Yang said.

 **Later that evening**

Everyone but Qrow was sitting near the fireplace as Oscar walked up to Miss Calavera.

"It's a diary?"

"The head of this household, Bartleby." She began to explain. "Apparently, he and several other families founded this settlement to try and live on their own. It sound like it worked, atleast for a spell."

"Grimm?"

"Just one of many hardships, slowed down their farming, made everything harder. Quite the shame, he seemed like quite the ambitious fellow. Always thinking of new schemes to overcome the odds."

"Hey guys, Qrow said we should get some sleep." Ruby walked into the living room. "We're gonna head out early tomorrow."

Miss Calavera huffed. "The last thing you'll catch me doing is letting some kid tell me what to do." She sat down on a chair near Itachi. ""Go to bed" Pfft." She said in a mocking tone as she turned on the lamp next to her.

"Thank goodness." Blake said as she and the others began grabbing some blankets. Blake grabbed a blanket and sat down next to the sleeping Itachi as she leaned onto his shoulder, feeling him adjust as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as she covered themselves with the Blanket. "Goodnight." She whispered as she took hold of his hand in hers.

Weiss lay closest to Itachi and Blake as she took a few seconds to look at the two before turning to look away.

It was early morning when Itachi woke up from his slumber. He looked around, everyone seemed to be sleeping still. He looked down to his side seeing Blake having slept on him. He slowly and carefully carried Blake and set her in with Weiss. He grabbed the extra blanket and covered the two girls with it. He looked at Miss Calavera as he grabbed an extra blanket on the couch and wrapped it around the older woman before turning the lamp beside her off.

"You should be sleeping, to restore your strength."

Itachi walked over to the fireplace, the fire had gone out but he lit it back to life. "I'm fine now, Miss Calavera." He looked at the woman who was struggling to stay awake. "You should go back to sleep, you need your rest more than I."

"You have jokes now." She watched as Itachi stood, his eyes turning crimson. "Where are you going?"

"To put the dead to rest." He replied walking up the stairs as he entered the room where the bodies were as they disappeared in a vortex. "Onto the next house." Itachi walked back downstairs walking past the sleeping bodies of his friends. "I'll be back."

"Be back by sunrise or they'll worry." Miss Calavera lazily said as all she heard from Itachi was a grunt.

Itachi had gone to every home and retrieved the corpses as he now stood near the edge of the estate. He flashed through some hand signs before slamming his hands on the ground as many individual holes opened up in the ground where he placed a body inside each one before closing the holes. He looked around and found some wood laying around as he stabbed the wood into the ground above each grave. He moved back and away from the graves as he bowed his head. "May you all rest in peace."

The sun was beginning to rise above the trees as he was about to head back to the house, when he saw something in the corner of his eye in the forest. He flash stepped into the forest and his crimson eyes met with red. He narrowed them as he grabbed his katana and with ease sliced the grimm into little pieces before it turned to ash. 'Maybe I'll take a look around the forest for other grimm.' He looked back at the house before running deeper into the forest.

 **An Hour Later**

Itachi sighed. He had searched around the forest but found no other grimm, he had found some water canals but they were sealed off so he made his way back thinking everything was fine, but something was telling him differently. He looked up at the shining sun and mentally kicked himself for not keeping track of time. When he made it back to the estate, he found Oscar replacing the tire on a flat bed that had been connected to Yangs bike.

"Where are the others?" Itachi asked the boy.

Oscar jumped in surprise. "You scared me there." Oscar let out a yawn. "I don't know, maybe back inside the house, when I came back the girls were gone, then the old woman left too." Oscar looked at the sled Itachi was dragging which held some tanks. "Where did you get the sled? And what are those?"

"I found it in the back, and propane tanks." Itachi answered as the boy rose a brow. "Thought I could cook something up on a grill before heading out." Oscar nodded slowly as Itachi walked past him, but stopped when he noticed the diary Miss Calavera was reading. He picked the diary up as he began reading the page she had left off before turning it to the next as his narrowed. "Oscar get that thing on fast."

"What?" Oscar asked as he watched Itachi grab two of the tanks and open the valves before dropping them down the well. "What's going on?"

"We have company." He replied grabbing the others before dropping down the well and landing perfectly on his feet before performing and earth style jutsu to seal off the well. He looked around, his Sharingan coming to life as he ran towards the fluctuating aura signatures as he tossed the tanks in different directions after he had opened the valves. He stopped when he saw a sea of black blocking his way, but then a bright white light shone in the darkness as many of the grimm had disappeared. He ran as fast as he could, removing the heads of any grimm that came his way as he landed in front of Ruby and Miss Calavera. "Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu." Itachi slammed his hands on the ground as a wall of earth elevated from the ground, giving them some time. "Hurry up and get going!" He ordered.

"You don't have to tell me!" Yang punched the cellar doors as they ran up into the house. "What?! We're back in the house? Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Itachi looked back into the underground as he could see the grimm beginning to crack the earth wall. "They're pushing through. Hurry and get out of here, I'll deal with them and meet with you guys on the road."

"What do you mean you'll deal with them?" Blake asked as she grabbed onto his sleeve. "We all have to get out of here. I'm not leaving you behind with those things."

"Get off of me! What's wrong with all of you?!" A drunken Qrow questioned.

Itachi looked back for a second before feeling a hand take hold of his leg, but he sliced the hand off and when the grimm showed it's head he chopped it off before kicking it to Qrow who caught it before dropping it with wide eyes. Itachi took advantage that Blake had moved away from him as a wall of earth appeared behind him, cutting them off from each other as he heard banging on the wall before it stopped, thanking Yang for dragging Blake away. Itachi jumped down and stabbed the large wine barrels as the liquid began gushing out. The earth wall crumbled as the grimm began to corner him, they shrieked as he fell to his knee. He closed his eyes and focused as he then smirked.

"Finally, they are a safe distance." The grimm reached to him as flames lit around his body, he stood, the grimms shriek doing nothing to him. "Quiet down." The flames spread as the grimm began to turn into ash as explosions began to erupt all around them.

 **With the others**

They were not far from the estate as Yang stopped, seeing as the trees were shaking even though there wasn't any strong winds blowing as the snow fell off of them.

"Why did you stop?" Weiss asked.

"The ground is shaking."

They then began to feel the shaking and could hear explosions happening underneath the estate before she started driving once more. "What is he doing?" Qrow questioned.

"I think I know." Oscar said as they turned to him, Yang listening in, keeping her eyes forward. "He had some propane tanks which I assume he scattered underground." He explained as they followed. "His semblance is fire related, so I'm assuming he needed us away so he could cause a chain of explosions and bury whatever those grimm were underground."

"What were those things anyway?" Blake questioned.

"The Apathy." Miss Calavera said. "They're not strong, or ferocious. They drain your will to go on. Bartleby's estate was hemorrhaging money towards the end. He wanted to cut costs on Huntsman protection but, in order to do that, he needed everyone calm. Always."

""Managed to get two away from their pack, hike back was miserable, but got the bastards in the cellar. Wife thinks I was out sealing the waterway entrance, I'll do it tomorrow, and tell her the truth once these things take the edge off everyone. I'm tired."" Oscar read from the diary.

"The next page proves that he did, but not before the rest of the pack followed their missing pair all the way home." Miss Calavera stated.

"They made their way beneath the estate through the water tunnels, that he sealed up the next morning." Their eyes widened when Itachi appeared out of thin air from a vortex as he sat down next to Blake and Qrow. "His plan worked, it worked too well."

Miss Calavera nodded. "No one was angry, or sad, or scared. No one was anything. And then no one was left." She threw the book into the forest as she looked to Itachi. "You saw my message." Itachi nodded. "It's nice to meet the man behind the mask." Itachi grunted.

"I-I'm sorry for what I said." Weiss began as Itachi looked at her. "About giving up."

Yang slowed down to a stop. "Me too. We can't quit until the lamp is safe."

'Something else.' Itachi looked up to the sky. "It is not any of your faults, it was the Apathy."

Miss Calavera sighed. "I should've known, the signs were all there, but I'd never seen an entire settlement withered away like that." She shook her head. "I suppose my mind just isn't what it used to be...I'm surprised you didn't figure it out either." She directed it at Itachi.

"I've never had a run in with the Apathy, today was my first time." Itachi told the old woman. "I still have much to learn."

"Miss Calavera...How do you know so much about the Grimm? And in the tunnels you knew exactly what to say to make me...to make my eyes do that. How?" Ruby asked her.

She smiled. "Well, isn't it obvious girl?" Miss Calavera turned to look at Ruby. "I had silver eyes."

Blake looked at Itachi. "How do you two know each other? And where were you this morning?"

Itachi separated his gaze from the clouds and looked into Blake's Amber eyes. "I was burying the dead." He answered before looking towards Miss Calavera. "And for your first question, we crossed paths."

Miss Calavera snorted. "You came looking for me, I couldn't believe someone actually managed to find me, just to ask for permission to use the moniker."

"Moniker?" Qrow questioned.

"Let me tell you a bit about my past..."

 **And there we go! Sorry for the short chapter and for the long wait, but with how the world is right now, and how many people are taking it... I just hope all of you are doing well, and I want you to know that if yall ever need someone to talk to, an ear to listen to you, go ahead and message me and I will reply. We may all be from different race, ethnicity, gender from a different city, state, country, continent, but we will make it through this, someway, somehow.**

 **MorpheusYulia- I like that idea, and maybe they can, I might make it for a little reunion at the last chapter of the story.**

 **Wolf1741- That's what I was thinking, either that or having him cast an illusion over his eye so it would look normal.**

 **Kira-KillerQ- Here's more! And Thank you!**

 **keybladelight- It was Finally revealed! While half of RWBY trust him we do have two that are wary of him. JNPR is next, but it won't be getting into detail like the last chapter. As for having more people know, I think it would be best for it to stay at a minimum of those he trust. And yes, Atlas is curious about Itachi now. And they'll make it to Argus next chapter.**

 **RedBurningDragon- Yes he will. And yeah, I was thinking either a Crow, have him with like some black Angel wings, a Weasel (Cause of his name) or a Cat.**

 **therichardater- I believe he an still use it simultaneously.**

 **Arclight001- Maybe...Maybe not... Who knows? Lol**

 **Xavier Arias Gonsalves- Itachi would feel bad, but he wouldn't be pissed because he would understand that the stuff he did in his past may be too much for some to understand. And no, Ruby will not be the final pairing, Itachi looks at her like a younger sister.**

 **Mr. Haziq- Yes it was. I know, I also remember him going back and forth between the Sharingan and Rinnegan. And yeah, I was thinking more like Black Angel wings would look cool on him lol**

 **Kage-kitsune9001- They'll have to learn to accept him first.**

 **Guest- Yeah, he still gets the finger, but at the very least Itachi made sure Oscar wouldn't take his punch. She'll learn.**

 **Vanitas Brunestud- Sorry about that.**

 **razmire- She really gave them a speech, they'll be thinking long and hard about Itachi. Those were what I was thinking he could be.**

 **Falcon800- Wolf Faunus? Could you explain how? It's not a bad idea, I actually like it, I didn't think of it at the beginning. How do you think he would look like?**

 **andresskorskiruiz- Thank you! And sorry for the long wait but here it is!**

 **0verLrd71- no review is irrelevant, and I'm glad you decided to review. And yes I did decide for him to be the only Naruto character in the RWBYverse.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto or RWBY. You should all know this by now.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 29**

"...I-I can't believe it." Qrow seemed to be in shock. "You're the Grimm Reaper. You were a legend. Then you disappeared."

"How exactly does a legend just disappear?" Oscar asked.

"She never used her name. Never showed her face. Never got attached. And never stay in one place for too long." Itachi began listing.

"Lot of us thought you were just laying low, but eventually we came to realize that you were probably dead." Qrow told the old woman "But the stories about you, I based my weapon off of yours. I wanted to be as good as the Grimm Reaper."

"Well I'm nothing but a disappointment, so you are well on your way." She told Qrow.

"How can you say that?" Blake questioned.

"Child, a huntress is supposed to protect other to the bitter end, but after I lost my eyes, I only looked after myself." Miss Calavera responded. "Even after my surgery, I was too afraid to fight. Afraid someone would find me again. Finish what the other started. You shouldn't aspire to be like me. Especially when some of you are clearly stronger already. It's comforting seeing that your generation is up to the task of inheriting this world. I'm just sorry I didn't do more to leave it in a better shape."

Itachi hmmed. "How Ironic. Before I decided on the concept for my weapon, I had heard rumors about a talented man highly skilled and proficient with a scythe." Itachi looked over at Qrow. "For a second I thought that Hidan was here on Remnant too, but thankfully I was wrong." Itachi looked up at the clouds. "So you could say, you inspired me to become a Scythe wielder as well, even if I initially had no skill with one. You said you wished you could do more, then how about you train Ruby, in using her powers, the way you did."

"How did you two meet anyway?" Ruby asked.

"He found me." Miss Calavera stated.

"More like I stumbled across you." Itachi said as he blocked Miss Calavera cane as she attempted to whack him. "I was having the weapons and helmet made in Atlas. Coincidentally, the woman who made them is a close associate of the man who performed her eye surgery and makes any repairs to them." Itachi grabbed her cane as she attempted to whack him again. "I had read on the 'Grimm Reaper' stories and rumors said she was a beautiful dark skinned woman, used dual scythes with blue skulls on them. Just like this one." Itachi pointed out the skull on her cane as he pressed a button and the blade came out before he had it retract back in. "Knowing that was plenty of years ago, if she were still alive she would be an elderly woman." Itachi chuckled. "To think I of all people would be lucky enough to meet one of Remnants legends."

Miss Calavera pulled her cane from his grasp. "I always wondered why you went by 'Reaper' instead of 'Grimm Reaper', but after what I saw I understand now." She looked away and sighed. "When that Wendy finds out you only have one weapon with you, she'll throw a fit."

"Wendy?" Weiss said.

"Oh? He hasn't told you about her?"

"We know a woman made his weapons, that's all." Blake stated.

Miss Calavera smirked. "So you don't know that she's been pegging for him since the beginning? Or that she throws herself at him every time he visits?" She turned to see them shake their heads. "or that she managed to pin him down a-"

"Wendy will chew you out if you keep feeding them lie-"

Ruby's scroll began to ring as she gasped. "It's Jaune!" Ruby answered the call as Yang came to a halt as Itachi evaded Blake's eyes and continued to watch the clouds. "H-Hello?"

 _"Ruby? Oh, thank you! I've been checking my scroll for your signal since we made it to the city."_

"Up ahead." Itachi said

 **Argus**

They had made it into the city as they locked the bike and flat bed into a storage garage. Itachi looked around as he heard Nora's voice. He looked beind him seeing Oscar tackled down by Nora as the rest of the team greeted one another. Next thing he knew, he felt a large pressure hit him from behind which he had expected as arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Hey there Mr. Gloomy pants!" Nora shouted as she held him tighter. "I didn't cut into your brooding time, did I?!" She laughed as she jumped off of him. "Let's go! Make us some food! I've been craving your cooking!" She rubbed her stomach which growled.

"It's good to see you are well." Ren walked up to them as he took a good look. "Did something happen?" Itachi turned to face him. "I can feel some tension in the air, and seeing that you are keeping your distance..."

"I'll explain later."

 **Saphrons house**

They had gotten off the trolley as a woman holding a baby waived them down from across the street.

"Hey Saph." Jaune awkwardly waived back

The team walked up to her as lead them into the house. Itachi stayed near the rear of the group as some took a seat on the couches, while Yang and Weiss sat on the floor, playing with the baby, Blake and Qrow stood behind the couch as Itachi leaned against the wall.

Jaune groaned. "I am NOT a baby. That is a baby." Jaune pointed at the baby playing with a toy plane.

Itachi watched the girls gush over the baby more specifically Weiss as he smiled lightly.

"You finally cracked a smile, Mr. Grumpy pants." Saphron said without looking at Itachi as he returned to his stoic expression. "And there it goes." She sighed and shook her head. "As stoic and broody as I remember."

"I do not brood."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do...not."

The baby crawled over to Itachi as he looked up at him. "Come on, you know you can't resist." Saphron smiled as Itachi sighed and picked up the baby in his arms. "You could never resist." She giggled as the baby placed his hands on Itachi's cheeks and tried to make him smile.

Weiss and Blake watched Itachi's interaction with the baby which melted their hearts. He seemed like a totally different person while holding the baby, his facial expression softened and he seemed relaxed.

"You never told me how you two know eachother." Jaune said.

"It wasn't long ago, but there were children going missing here in Argus." Saphron began to explain. "Everyone was worried for the safety of the missing children as well as those who were not, but one day the Atlas military and some huntsmen appeared bringing all the missing children home. We don't know much on the details, but when we saw him unconscious being brought in to the hospital, the black robe and skull mask, we knew he had been the one to save the children."

"It is better that you do not know the details of what was happening, when I found them." Itachi said not taking his attention away from the baby.

"Well, once he awakened he tried to leave, and it took around five or six of us just to restrain him on the bed."

"I was fine."

"You were not." She narrowed her eyes as he shook his head. "So we kept him here for a day or two, making sure he was properly nourished and healthy." The door opened as a woman with glasses walked in holding two large grocery bags. "Everyone, this is my wife, Terra Cotta."

They all greeted her.

"Why, hello there. Wow quite a party, you weren't kidding." She laughed as she spotted Itachi. "Not here for long and you are already doting on him, aren't you, Itachi."

"It's nice to see you again." Itachi said handing the baby to Blake before walking up to Terra and taking the bags from her. "Let me help you with that."

"Thanks." She said, Ren and Jaune following after Itachi into the kitchen as she sat down next to Saphron. "He seems a bit tense." Weiss and Yang looked down slightly.

Blake handed the baby to Terra. "Are you sure it's all right if we stay with you?" She asked.

"Of course, we're happy to house Huntsmen and Huntresses." Saphron said.

"You all risk so much to keep people like us safe. It's the least we can do. Especially for such an elite Huntsman like yourself." Terra looked at Qrow. "Although I will say I was surprised to learn you had students helping you. Is that even legal?"

Qrow wasn't paying attention as Ruby elbowed him. "Uh, of course. Think of it as an extended training mission. Trust me, I was a professor, even went to the same Academy as them. And let me tell ya, these kids are way better than we were at their age." Itachi and the other two guys from his team walked out of the kitchen holding trays of sandwiches. "Well not better than me specifically, but a lot of students."

"Is that so."

"You don't count kid." Qrow pointed at Itachi.

"Shut up there's food!" Ruby handed him a sandwich.

Everyone began eating. Nora gasped and in less than a second went through five sandwiches before hugging Itachi's leg. "How is it that you can make sandwiches taste so good?!"

Saphron and Terra took a bite of theirs. "Oh my." They blinked looking at Itachi. "You never told us you had magic hands."

Saphron took another bite. "What else did you put in here?"

"A chef never reveals his secrets." Itachi smirked as Saphron looked at Jaune and Ren who were with them in the kitchen, helping him prepare, but they shook their heads.

Terra's scroll began to buzz as she handed the baby to Saphron. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." She answered the call as she walked away from the group.

"Is everything okay?" Itachi asked

"Yeah, it will be. Terra's a technician for the towns relay tower, Unfortunately, the military's radar system is also housed there." She explained as she changed her voice as she spoke to the baby. "Guess what's been on the fritz lately and who's getting falsely blamed?"

"Me." Terra whispered as she pointed at herself.

"So, what's your plan for tomorrow?"

"Well, we're trying to make our way to Atlas, we'll probably start with the military base." Ruby stated.

"So, we kid of already tried that and it didn't go...Super great..." Jaune told the group.

"Come on, it couldn't be that bad." Yang said

"They wouldn't listen to us." Ren said.

"They shut the gate is our faces! In our faces!" Nora pointed at her face.

Itachi pushed off the wall. "Jaune could you direct me to where we'll be sleeping and the bathroom."

"Um, yeah, up the stairs, third door on the left is our room and second door to the right of the stairs is the bathroom." Jaune informed him as Itachi nodded as he ascended the steps. "Isn't it kinda early though?" He didn't get a reply. "Is he alright?"

"Come on, I'll show you where everything is, I think we may have some extra clothes that you may fit in." Saphron walked up from behind Itachi and lead the way.

Ruby sighed. "We learned about his past, and well, some of us didn't take it too well..." She looked over at Yang and Weiss.

"He killed people, Ruby!" Yang said as she crossed her arms. "Not just anyone either."

"You can't expect us to understand him so easily." Weiss said as she clenched the hem of her skirt. "I still remember those images and..." Weiss swallowed thickly. "...it's just..."

"You do understand that as Huntsman and Huntresses, at some point in life we may end up having to kill people too." Ren stated as the girls eyes slightly widened. "Be it self defense or to protect someone, it is not guaranteed that we will live without blood on our hands."

"...it was h-"

"Stop right there, Ice princess." Qrow cut her off. "That's something for him to tell them, not you." Qrow sighed and leaned forward. "Just know that what he did lead to peace, he did what he needed to, to save the life of millions." Qrow stood from his place on the couch. "Even if he was forced into it and manipulated." He walked away towards the back porch.

Blake turned away from them. "You said you would always be there by his side, no matter what happened..." She was directing her words at Weiss. "...yet all you've done since we've found out the truth was push him away." Blake walked towards the stairs and ascended before stopping midway. "I'll keep him in the path of light, I won't let him fall back into darkness...even if I have to do it myself."

"I don't exactly know what he did, but I know the last thing he would do is intentionally hurt one of us." Nora stated eating more sandwiches. "But if you keep pushing him away, eventually he will move on from you." She grabbed one last sandwich as she looked at Weiss with a serious expression. "If that's what you want, fine. At the very least he'll have Blake to keep him on the right path as she said."

 **Later that Night**

JNIR was sharing a room as each lay on their own beds silently. Itachi broke the silence when he sat up and started speaking. "I...I'm not from Remnant."

"What?" Jaune asked.

"Not from Remnant? Then where are you from?! Space?! Are you an alien?!" Nora questioned leaning on the edge of the bed.

"Nora, let him speak." Ren said.

"I am no alien, but I am from a different world. A world filled with war, hatred, pain, but also joy and happiness...A world where Shinobi dominated and fought and killed each other. I have been through war, I've experienced the pain and sorrow it brings at the age four." He watched as their eyes widened. "Once the war had ended, my brother was born shortly after. Then a beast, a giant Nine Tailed Fox attacked our village, and because of our visual prowess, the Uchiha became a suspect in the attack. We were isolated to the edge of the village, and through out the years, people feared and resented us, blaming us for the attack."

"What happened?" Jaune asked him.

"The clan had enough and began organizing a rebellion against the village."

"A Coup d'etat." Ren said.

Itachi nodded. "Knowing what the Coup could cause down the line, I alerted the village head and his council. I became a spy for the village, while at the same time, I was a spy for the clan. My best friend and I had come up with a plan to stop the rebellion, but he was attacked and one of his eyes was taken from him. Without having possession of his other eye, we could not move forward with the plan, so he gave me his remaining eye before committing suicide, and pushing the rebellion a year back."

"Wait, your whole family is dead, so did they go through with it and die?" Nora questioned having calmed down and looking slightly worried.

"I confronted the man who had taken my best friends eye, but I could not kill him, he was on the council of the village, had I killed him, I would have become a wanted man, to be brought in dead or alive. That is if I were to make it out of the village safely, but then I would only see everything unfold without being able to do a single thing about it." Itachi paused, he was looking at the ground for a few seconds before meeting their eyes. "I became a suspect in the death of my friend in the eyes of my clan and in the end I was given two choices to pick from. Either side with my clan, go ahead with the Coup and be slaughtered along with my younger brother...or Side with the village, massacre my own clan and let my little brother who knew nothing of the coup, live..."

Their eyes widened. "You killed them all." Jaune said

"A coup would cause a civil war, then the flames would grow as neighboring nations would take advantage a cause a new great war..." Ren said as Itachi nodded silently.

"You chose to save the lives of millions at the cost of everything you loved, didn't you?" Nora asked him.

"After the massacre, I met with the village leader who promised to keep my younger brother safe and accept him like every other child of the village. I was labeled a S-Rank criminal and placed in the bingo book after I had left the village. I joined a group of S-Rank individuals to keep an eye on them, and leak any information back to the village, later on I became ill, I was losing sight in my eyes and was dying. I prolonged my life with medicine until the day my younger brother could have become strong enough to kill me, to avenge the clan and bring honor to the Uchiha name that I had disgraced."

"You..."

"I understand if you see me differently now, that you know the truth and if you wish for me to leave your team, then I will."

Itachi's eyes widened when he felt arm wrap around his head and feeling the warmth coming from the orange haired girl. "You've been put through so much..." Nora tightened her hold on him as she finally felt him wrap his arms around her. She smiled. "You played the role of the villain, even though you should have been seen as a hero." She felt him loosen his hold as she let go of him and stepped back. "I know one thing for sure, you've never done anything to hurt any of us and I know you never would."

Ren stood from the bed, placing a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "What you did is something that no other could have done and stay sane. You lived your life through hardship, sorrow and pain...If I had been in your shoes, I do not know what I would've done honestly."

Itachi looked at Jaune who had been the most quiet. "I think I would have done the same." Jaune answered with a sigh. "Being the only boy with seven sisters...I would do anything to protect them." Jaune gave a soft smile. "Like Nora said, We know you would never do anything to hurt any of us, and we trust you. You are our friend and teammate after all."

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction as he closed them and bowed. "Thank you, this means a lot to me."

Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Come on, you don't have to do that."

Ren chuckled. "We should get some rest, we are heading back to the military base tomorrow."

"AH! I'M GOING TO SHOW THOSE TWO BUFFOONS AND THAT LADY A PIECE OF MY MIND!"

"Nora, please quiet down." Jaune gestured for her to lower her voice as they could hear footsteps walking towards the room. "Everybody in bed now!" He whispered and shut off the lights.

The door opened up as Saphron poked her head in, but saw that they were all in bed sleeping. "Am I hearing things?" She sighed as she began closing the door. "Goodnight."

After they heard the footsteps retreat, Jaune let out a relieved sigh. "That was close."

"I have a question."

"What is it?" Jaune said.

"What lady was Nora referring to?"

"Special Operative, Caroline Cordovin." Ren answered.

"Just great..." Itachi whispered.

 **The Next Day**

The group were standing outside the gates of the military base which had been slammed shut in their faces.

"Come on, you didn't even hear us out!" Yang shouted as she shook the gates.

The two large identical guards stood tall, towering over them. "Our orders are clear! The Mistral-Atlas border is closed."

"Please!" The other said.

"Have a good day."

"But-"

"A good day!" They said in unison

"Hey, if you don't want to believe that I'm friends with Ironwood-"

""General" Ironwood!" They corrected Qrow.

"Yeah, "General Ironwood" then fine." Qrow said rolling his eyes. "But look, we have W-"

Itachi walked up to the gates, looking up at the two guards as they narrowed their attention to him as he pulled out his scroll and held it up for them to see.

The two bent forward looking at the screen as they stood up straight in attention. "Very well, we will fetch our commanding officer at once." They turned around and began marching awkwardly. "Hup-hup-hup-hup-hup-hup! Atlas! Atlas! Atlas! Atlas!"

"What did you jut show them?" Qrow asked him.

"My weapons are made from the finest and strongest materials in Atlas." Itachi turned his head to look at him. "Did you think I just randomly stumbled upon them?"

"Wait, so what you are saying..." Ruby slowed down at the end.

"You work for Jimmy." Qrow sighed.

"Yes! You work for Ironwo-" Ruby paused and blinked. "You work for Ironwood?!"

"You work for Atlas?!" Weiss questioned.

"I worked with Ironwood, for a short period." Itachi looked forward waiting on the two buffoons to return. "In return he provided material and a weapons maker."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?!" Yang asked.

"No one ever asked."

"Hmmm..."

"What's wrong?" Oscar asked Miss Calavera.

"Well, I...may know this commanding officer."

"That's good, isn't it?" Ruby asked. "If she's your friend, then maybe she'd be more willing to help us."

"I wouldn't exactly call us "friends"."

"Acquaintances?" Weiss said

"Not quite."

"Colleagues?" Blake looked hopeful.

"Warmer."

"Enemies?" Yang questioned.

"That's the one."

"Wait, what?" Oscar said.

"Oh, yes I come through her about once every 10 years to get my eyes checked up in Atlas." She tapped on her mechanical eyes. "You bring outside cashews on one flight, and suddenly you are placed on the additional screening list for life!"

"You've got to be kidding me?" Qrow sighed.

"She's not." Itachi sighed and shook his head. "This commanding officer acts as if they have a pole shoved up where the sun doesn't shine."

"You've met her too?" Miss Calavera asked him.

Itachi nodded. "She kept questioning me and held me in jail, until Ironwood and Ozpin stepped in."

She laughed. "Now now, let's not give up hope yet. Maybe she's dead." Miss Calavera smiled at the thought.

"She's not." Itachi said as the gates opened and the two guards stood in attention.

"Introducing!"

"Special Operative!"

"Caroline Cordovin!"

An older woman of short stature walked up to the group as she stopped in front of Miss Calavera. "Witch."

"She-Devil."

"Hmm. I see you've chosen larger contraband to smuggle this time." Cordovin told Miss Calavera.

"Oh Cordo, you know, they say time changes people, but I see you still got that stick right up-"

Ruby interrupted Miss Calavera grabbing her arm before she went any further. "H-hello, Miss, uh, Cordovin. My name is Ruby Rose, and I was wondering if you would hear us out about-"

"I've already heard what your other little friends has to say, Miss Rose." She leaned to the side seeing JNR on the bridge. "What are you doing back here! I thought I told you to leave!"

"AND I TOLD YOU WE WOULDN'T LET YOU REST UNTIL YOU LET US THROUGH!" Nora shouted as Ren and Jaune grabbed her arms holding her back.

"Nice to see you again as well." Ren said.

"You civilians are clearly incapable of comprehending the importance our mission here in Argus. So allow me to say this slowly with smaller words." Cordovin said mocking the group.

"Save your words, Cordovin." Itachi said.

"That's special operative, Cordovin!" The two shouted in Itachi's face. "And how dare you interrupt her!"

She glared at Itachi. "Are you here to turn yourself in, boy?" She walked over to him but stopped as she looked at Weiss. "I thought you looked familiar. It seems you've brought me the Schnee heiress this time."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "She stays with me." He stood in between Cordovin and Weiss whose eyes widened seeing how protective he is of her. "We need to get to Atlas, if you would be so kind to have a ship take us there, it would be appreciated."

Cordovin growled. "You are just like these Argus ingrates! The city wouldn't even be here if it weren't for our Atlesian ancestors. And what do we get in return? The entire world is ready to put a knife to our throats."

"Please, we know your kingdom had nothing to do with the fall of Beacon, we were there." Ruby told the woman.

"No one's happy about the Atlas borders or embargo, but I know General Ironwood is just worried. It's why we need to talk-" Weiss stepped aside from Itachi.

"The General is no coward! Atlas is strong! If all the kingdoms plan to make is their enemy, then so be it! Atlas will prevail!" Cordovin stated.

"Atlas will prevail!" The two shouted.

Yang crossed her arms. "Do you guys seriously have to do that?"

Cordovin took in a deep breath. "If Miss Schnee has truly come to her senses and wishes to return to her family, then of course, the Atlas military will escort her home." She said in a calm manner before looking at Itachi and Blake. "But the kingdom will not be responsible for her friends of...Questionable character."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss glared at the old woman.

Itachi's eyes turned crimson as he stared the woman down. "You seem to have forgotten your place here." Cordovin glared at him and was about to speak, but he showed her his scroll as he leaned forward. "I may be younger but I outrank you, now let us through so we can get a hold of Ironwood, and let him know we are coming."

Cordovin looked like she was about to pop a vein as Miss Calavera looked hopeful. "Do not waste your own time, I will get to it." Cordovin spat out. "I will let him know that you will be taking a ship tomorrow and head towards Atlas."

Itachi stood back up straight. "Next time, I won't be so kind." Itachi turned away from them. "Especially after your comment."

Cordovin swallowed thickly. "Yes sir." She said before she and the other two walked back into the base and the gates closed.

Itachi deactivated his Sharingan and looked at the group who stood shocked. "Is there something on my face?"

"That was awesome!" Ruby jumped onto him as she swung around him. "You looked so serious!"

"WE BEAT YOU LADY!" Nora pointed at the base.

Miss Calavera laughed. "I wish I had met you sooner, child." She smiled widely. "Oh the things we could have done to that She-Devil!"

"I guess we finally have a way to Atlas." Jaune said.

Ren nodded. "Now we have to come up with a different plan."

Qrow huffed. "Even if we have a way there, it doesn't mean a thing if we can't beat Salem." He said walking away from the group. "I need a drink."

"What's his problem?" Jaune asked. "We can't hope to beat Salem if we don't come up with a plan."

"If he's gonna be a jerk, then we'll just come up with something without him." Nora said as she then gestured at Oscar. "I mean, we've got Ozpin with us and he usually knows what to do."

The girls and Oscar looked down. "What is it?" Ren asked.

"We should get back to the house." Itachi said gaining their attention has he walked. "It's not best to speak of these matters out in the open for anyone to hear." He stopped and turned towards them before his eyes glanced at the camera pointed directly at the group.

The group nodded as they caught up to him. Blake watched as Weiss walked up beside Itachi.

"Itachi..." Weiss said as Itachi grunted in response. "I...What you said earlier..."

Itachi glanced down at her, keeping his head forward. "I told you didn't I." She looked up at him as they continued walking. "I wouldn't let you get taken from us and that I'd always be by your side."

* * *

JNR had been informed about the truth behind Salem and Ozpin as Jaune was about to punch the wall but Itachi grabbed him by the wrist. "Calm down, I don't believe your sister would like a hole in her wall." Jaune nodded as Itachi let go of him.

"So everything we did was for nothing?!" Jaune said.

"That's not true." Blake told them.

"Really? Cause it sure does sound like it." Nora sighed and shook her head.

"If Salem can't be killed, then how are we supposed to win this?" Ren asked the others.

Itachi leaned on the stairs watching Oscar. "I-"

"Wow. Great plan everyone." Jaune sarcastically said.

Itachi was about to talk but Oscar began instead. "Look, none of this is great we know, but we're not the bad guys here."

"Are we sure about that?" Jaune turned to face Oscar. "He's in your head, isn't he?" Jaune waked towards Oscar. "Did you already know about this?"

"He didn't know any of it!" Weiss defended Oscar.

Jaune speed up and grabbed Oscar by the collar of his shirt and was about to push him into the wall, but Itachi placed a hand on Jaunes chest, keeping him in place. "Move, Itachi! Let me go! How much longer can we even trust him? How do we even know it's really him? What if we've been talking to that liar this whole time?"

"Will you all be quiet and let me speak for a second!" Itachi rose his voice as Jaune looked furious but finally calmed down and let Oscar go before going up the stairs and into the room the team shared.

"What? Do you have some plan you've been holding out on?" Yang asked

"Yang, you're making it sound like he isn't trying to help us." Blake said

"No, I..I didn't mean to say it like that..."

"If Salem can't be killed then we can do is seal her away." Itachi straightened Oscars collar.

"Seal her?" Ruby seemed puzzled.

"He means capture and keep her contained." Ren stated.

"How exactly would we do that?" Nora asked.

"Not we, but me." Itachi stated.

"We aren't letting you face Salem alone." Ruby said shaking her head.

"The God of Darkness offered me a deal, if I agreed he would tell me of a way to defeat her."

This time Blake had grabbed Itachi by his jacket and pushed him into the wall, which he allowed. "Tell me you didn't actually make that deal." Itachi sighed as she tightened her hold. "Tell me you didn't!"

"Itachi...?" Weiss said moving closer to them. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I declined." The girls sighed in relief as Blake let him go. "He thinks he knows everything about me, but in reality he knew nothing. If he had then he would know that I posses the Sword of Totsuka."

"The what now?" Nora questioned looking confused.

"The Sword of Totsuka is an ethereal weapon, the blade is enchanted with the capability to seal anything it pierces. There are other ways as well, but I wanted to speak with Ozpin about this beforehand, until he decided to lock himself away."

"What other ways are there?" Ren asked now curious.

"Capture her in a cell and bind her to it, but depending on how strong she and the binds are, she may or may not escape. There is also the forbidden Sharingan technique, Izanami, which I would like to avoid if possible, but will use if need be."

"Why is it forbidden?" It was Yang who asked.

"Izanami is a technique that decides destiny. By trapping the opponent in a illusion, it will continue to repeat itself, with no way for the person to escape unless they change their ways. The reason for it being forbidden, is that the user will ultimately lose light in the eye."

"Wait, we saw this...you'll go blind in one eye. And we also saw you use the Sword, twice."

Itachi nodded to Ruby's response. "A sacrifice I am willing to take if need be." Then his expression went grimm. "And there is one other way, but I would like to avoid using this technique at all cost."

"I don't like the sound of that." Blake looked at him worried.

"A technique used by the Third and Fourth Hokage, a S-Rank forbidden technique."

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"A seal in which the user summons the Shinigami, or death you could say. It pierces the summoners soul and takes hold of the enemies soul as it drags it out of the body sealing it away into the summoner. We are not sure if Salem even has a soul, but if she does, then not even an immortal can avoid the Shinigami itself, and for the reason I wish to avoid this at all cost, is because the Shinigami feeds on the summoners soul, which will end up in their death."

"No." Weiss whispered as she stood directly in front of him. "I forbid it..." She looked up at him, her eyes watering as she grabbed onto his jacket. "I forbid you from using that technique..." She kept her eyes locked on his as she slowly punched his chest repeatedly. "Say something...tell me you won't use it..." She leaned her forehead on his chest as she continued.

Blake looked down, her hair covering her eyes before the other widened their eyes, when she had raised her hand and slapped Itachi across the face.

"How could you even think about using something like that?!" Blake shouted as she glared daggers at him. "What about everything you said, about never leaving us or trying anything that will take you away from us?! That you would always be by our sides to the very end!"

"That's why I said, it's something I would like to avoid at all costs. Why do you think I have avoided using my Susanoo in battle? The last thing I want is for Salem and her people to figure out the enchantment on the sword. I would rather go blind then leave you two and our friends."

"Well we won't let it get to that point either." Ruby stated putting a hand on Blake's shoulder. "We have to make sure we can seal her away with the sword, we will make sure."

Yang grabbed Weiss's hand, stopping her from hitting Itachi. "It won't get to that point, because we are all here for each other. No one is going to have to die."

"I think we should all have some time to ourselves, give each other some space for a while." Ren proposed as the others nodded. He followed Nora as they walked past Itachi tapping him on the shoulder before heading up the stairs.

Itachi stayed in place as the girls went their separate ways. Ruby went in the backyard as she tried calling her uncle. Yang along with Weiss and Blake walked towards the kitchen. Oscar seemed to be in thought as he looked up at Itachi before tugging on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Hm?"

"Could we go out for a bit, I kinda..." Oscar sighed but then felt Itachi pat him on the head. "Is that a yes?"

Itachi took out his scroll and looked at it for a second before tossing it on the couch. "Let's get some fresh air."

 **Shortly After**

"Ruby!" Yang called out to her younger sister who was speaking with Miss Calavera outside.

Ruby walked back inside as the rest of her team and JNR gathered. "Oh, hey guys..."

"What's going on?" Jaune asked

"It's Oscar, he and Itachi are missing."

"What do you mean they are missing?" Ruby asked.

"They're gone, Ruby." Weiss stated "We looked around the house, they both just seemed to disappear."

"If he's with Itachi, then Oscar should be safe." Ren said

"Have you tried calling his scroll?" Nora asked the girls.

Weiss took a scroll out of her pocket. "He left it behind, which doesn't seem like something he would do."

"Unless, he doesn't want to be found." Saphron said as she and Terra walked into the dining room area.

"Doesn't want to be found?" Yang questioned. "Why wou-"

"Must you really ask?" Miss Calavera said as she walked into the home. "After what happened yesterday and how you two reacted." She glanced at Weiss and Yang who both looked down slightly.

Terra coughed. "You see, the scrolls have tracking devices in them." She grabbed Itachi's scroll and asked Weiss for hers as she began going through the multiple functions. "As long as he has you under emergency, you can track him using your scroll." Terra looked at Weiss' scroll in question. "That's weird."

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Well, it's showing this one here, but it also shows one in Atlas."

Blakes eyes widened. "He has two scrolls, his personal and the other when he was undercover. He never grabbed his scroll when he woke up in Atlas."

"Come on, we can split up in groups and search for them." Ruby said as the others nodded.

 **I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe!**

 **keybladelight- Itachi v Adam will happen.**

 **Atryx10- Whether you continue to read or not is up to you, human. And yeah, there are spelling errors lol**

 **Kage-kitsune9001- Itachi may ask for some pointers using a Scythe but that may be all he can learn from her other than grimm.**

 **razmire- Cordovin is beneath out beloved Uchiha.**

 **Chainthatbinds-Yeah lol Flash step is beyond a regular body shimmer. But I appreciate you commenting.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto or RWBY. You should all know this by now.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 30**

"Don't beat yourself up." Itachi said looking through some clothes. "He was frustrated, and we all know you knew nothing of what Ozpin had been hiding."

Oscar sighed. "I know, it's just..."

Itachi playfully punched Oscars shoulder. "It's nothing, now come on, let's find you something new to wear." Itachi grabbed a blue jacket and held it up to Oscar. "Hmm..."

Oscar looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. "Maybe something else?" Oscar looked at Itachi's attire. "Are you going to get anything?"

Itachi looked at himself in the mirror. "I may, the whole biker look was more for the Red Hood persona." Oscar agreed with him, grabbing a green coat. "Now that suits you."

"I think I'll take this one."

Itachi looked around, grabbing some black jeans, a white shirt and some red boots before handing them to Oscar. "Go try these on." He told him as Oscar walked into the fitting room. Itachi glanced to his side, sighing before turning to see a woman with purple hair around his age attempting to hide from him. He walked up to the clothing rack near the woman. "Mind telling me why you've been following us, Viola?"

She groaned. "When did you notice?"

"You've been waiting outside the house we are currently staying in, then you proceeded to follow us through the park, down to the ramen shop and finally here."

She sighed and hung her head low. "Was I that bad?"

"Had I been a regular person, no." Itachi told her pulling out a black long sleeve shirt, but then the woman grabbed the shirt hanging it back up before grabbing a white shirt and a black vest. "Really?"

She rose a brow. "What? You're always wearing black, how about you wear something white for a change."

"Black tends to be easier in hiding blood stains." Itachi told her, but kept the white shirt. "Now tell me why Cordovin has you tailing me."

"Honestly, I don't know." Itachi looked at her in question. "What? I'm being totally honest here, I have no idea why. I was just told to keep an eye on you from a distance, that's all." She crossed her arms and huffed. "What reason would I have to lie to you? You saved my younger sister, if anything you're a hero we look up to."

Itachi grabbed a black tie and some black pants before turning away. "I'm not someone you should look up to." He walked away from her just as Oscar was exiting the fitting room. "How was it?"

Oscar nodded. "I like it, it fits well." He took notice of the clothes in his arms. "I'm assuming you found something too?" Itachi nodded as Oscar looked past him and saw the woman looking at them intensely. "Um, I think some-"

"Don't worry about her." Itachi told Oscar who rose a brow, but nodded slowly. "We can get some dessert after we check out."

"We just ate Ramen and the sandwiches before that..."

"There's always space for dessert." Itachi ruffled his hair. "Now let's get going."

Oscar chuckled. "I guess you're right." Oscar followed Itachi, but not before glancing at the woman one last time. 'Why do I feel like I've seen her before?'

Even if she had been found out, it was still her job to keep an eye on him. So when she deemed the distance from them and her was enough to follow she exited the store. As she was turning the corner she accidentally bumped into a woman with long green hair and jade green eyes. The coffee the woman had been holding had spilled and soaked Viola's top.

"I am so sorry!" The green haired woman said as she bowed then grabbed a handkerchief from her back pocket and began patting on the soaked area.

She looked away from the green haired woman and down the street, having lost sight of Itachi and Oscar, she cursed at herself. "It's fine, now if you excuse me, I must get going."

The woman took hold of her hand. "You can't go walking around like that! Please allow me to buy you a new top!"

Viola reeled back slightly. "Don't worry, I live in the area, I'll just wash it once I get home." She released her hand from the woman hold. "Now if you excuse me..."

She walked past the woman and felt something odd about her. Something was telling her to get away from her, but didn't know why. She looked back seeing the woman walk around the corner but what had her uneasy was it looked like she was smirking.

 **Earlier that Day**

"I must speak with General Ironwood immediately!"

 _"The General is currently in a meeting, but I can accept any message and relay it to the General."_

Cordovin was silent for a second. "Tomorrow, Itachi Uchiha and company are to board an Atlesian ship and fly to Atlas."

 _"Itachi Uchiha?"_

 _There was silence on the line before the voice of a man spoke. "Special Operative Cordovin, I've just been informed that you know the whereabouts of Itachi Uchiha."_

"General Ironwood! Yes sir!"

 _"Good." Ironwood said some small chat being heard in the background. "We need Itachi Uchiha, he is a valuable asset to the city of Atlas, keep an eye on him and do not let him find out. That is all." Cordovin heard him give the person from before some orders. "Schnee, have the Ace-Ops ready and prepped for tomorrow. He won't come easy." Then the line went dead._

 **Present**

Itachi and Oscar had made it back to the house each carrying bags of groceries as they walked inside, seeing no one was present. "Seems everyone is currently out. Go get freshened up so you can surprise the others with your new look."

"Aren't you going to freshen up as well?"

"I'm going to start making dinner, I'll go in after you are done."

Oscar nodded, walking up the stairs as he went into the kitchen taking out the items he would need for dinner as he restocked what he and the others had eaten since their arrival.

 **One Hour Later**

Itachi had showered and was wearing his new attire, long sleeved white collared shirt under a black vest and a black tie. He wore black pants and some black shoes. He would wear this for now, atleast until he could get some clothes in Atlas, though he did not mind it and to his surprise it wasn't as restrictive as he had thought it would be. He was currently in the Kitchen with Oscar who had been helping him with dinner preparations as he felt aura signatures outside the home.

"They are here, how about you let them in."

"Oscar!" Itachi heard as it followed with Nora screaming and what seemed to sound like them tackling him to the ground if the loud thud meant anything.

"You had us worried sick!" Weiss said

"Are you okay?!" Ruby asked the boy.

"What are you wearing?" Nora smirked

"Is something cooking?" Terra asked smelling the food being cooked.

Nora sniffed the air as she ran towards the kitchen entrance and screamed once more before they all heard a loud crash in the kitchen. "I knew I smelt something familiar!"

They all turned around as they saw Itachi walking out of the kitchen with Nora hanging onto him. "We thought you could all use a hot meal."

"Yeah, after spending all day look for me, apparently." Oscar said as they turned back to face him.

"It's my fault we were all out there in the first place." Jaune walked towards the front of the group. "Oscar, I am so sorry. For earlier, I was way, way out of line. And what I s-"

Oscar put his hand up. "No, It's okay. These past few days, I've been scared of the same things you were. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be...Me." Oscar looked down for a second before sighing and faced them. "And I do know that I want to do everything I can help with whatever time I have left."

Itachi was turning back into the kitchen as Ren attempted to pry Nora off of him, when Nora sniffed his shirt and his vest. "Is something the matter?"

Nora gasped. "You have the scent of a woman on you!" Ren managed to remove her from Itachi as everyone turned to face him as she then walked around him looking him up and down as she found a long purple strand of hair on the vest. "You were with another woman!" She held the strand of hair for everyone to see as she brought the strand close to her eyes as she began analyzing it. "She's around Blake's height, around our age, maybe a bit older, and has a great figure!"

The room began to feel cold. "I was with Oscar the whole time."

They looked at Oscar who nodded but slowly came to a stop. "There was that one woman at the clothing store." They then looked back at Itachi. "Actually, it's quite scary how you could figure all that out by the strand of hair." He told Nora.

Nora blinked. "I saw her outside around the corner from the house." She stated as some dropped to the floor. "What?"

Itachi sighed. "She's part of the Atlas military, stationed here in Argus."

"That doesn't explain why she was with you and why her hair is on your vest." Weiss stated, crossing her arms.

"As Oscar said, she was at the clothing store." Itachi walked into the kitchen and came back out holding a casserole in Saphrons oven mitts as he walked past the group and towards the dining room while Oscar grabbed the drinks and followed after him. "And she was ordered to keep an eye on me." He put the casserole in the middle and began serving everyone.

"Wait, so she's been following us since we left?" Oscar questioned to which Itachi replied with a nod. "I thought something was odd."

Itachi leaned against the wall. "Now how about we fill up, you all must be hungry and Oscar put as much work into making the casserole as I did." He patted Oscars shoulder.

Weiss watched him closely. "Still doesn't explain why her hair is on you." She whispered.

Itachi heard. "She picked out these clothes." He stated, Weiss was about to speak up, but Itachi stopped her. "Please, let's just eat, I'm beginning to get hungry again."

Oscar chuckled. "This is like the fourth time we eat in the past six hours."

Itachi lightly smirked. "I'm a shinobi, I need to eat more than the rest of you."

Nora grinned. "Is that a challenge?!"

"Nora, no." Ren told her as everyone laughed.

They sat and ate, Blake had taken her seat next to Itachi as they all enjoyed the food. It wasn't until Weiss felt Itachi's scroll vibrate that she remembered she had it on her.

"Your scroll..." Weiss read the message that had appeared on the screen as she then looked at Itachi who grabbed his scroll and read the message.

 _Ace-Ops planning to apprehend you upon arrival._

His eyes narrowed as he stood up and began to dial. He walked away from the group and into the living room as the line on the other end finally answered just as he sat down on the couch.

"Wendy, I-"

 _"Where the hell did you run off to?! Do you know how the council reacted when they found out you woke up and went missing?! They were literally breathing down my neck! Do you have anything to say?!"_

Itachi was holding his scroll away from his ear until he heard the screaming come to a stop. "What does the council want with me? And why are the Ace-Ops being sent to apprehend me?"

 _Wendy groaned. "Damn it all!" There was a loud crash heard on the line before a long sigh. "While you were in a coma, they- we found the extra form of energy you have inside you, they want to figure out a way to use it for the greater good and benefit of Atlas." She mockingly said._

"They want to capture and use me as some experiment?" Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm suppose to be arriving in Atlas tomorrow with the others..."

 _"The moment your ship lands they'll take you in. If I were you I'd avoid letting them take you without a fight, or at the very least find a reason to why it would be bad to attempt in harnessing this power you posses." There was a knock on Wendy's door as she tsked. "I have to go, but...get to mantle, I'll send you the coordinates where the old man sets up shop now, make your way there and lay low, maybe I can persuade them to drop it."_

Itachi nodded slowly as he looked up, seeing Qrow and the others walking into the living room, some showing expressions of worry. "I would really appreciate that, I guess I'm going to have to find a way around them. Thank you for everything."

"What's going on kid?" Qrow asked.

Itachi stood and leaned by the stairs. "Atlas knows about my chakra and wishes to acquire the power." Qrow narrowed his eyes as Itachi closed his and began to think. "We'll go as planned, but I won't be traveling with you."

"You won't be going to Atlas then?" Blake asked

"I will, but just not with all of you, I'll have to sneak into Atlas my own way."

"How have you gotten in and out of Atlas before?" Miss Calavera asked.

Itachi looked at the elderly woman. "Ironwood would provide me with transportation, or I would commandeer a Schnee Dust Company ship... put the pilot under an illusion and make them take me where I needed."

They turned to look at Weiss. "You would steal the companies ships?!"

Itachi blinked. "Steal makes it sound bad, I just borrowed it..." Weiss massaged her temples.

Yang looked as a light bulb came had gone off in her head. "What about that swirly vortex thing you did earlier?"

Itachi blinked a few times before mentally face-palming. "Yang, you are a genius." Yang smirked with pride as she crossed her arms. "I can take all of us actually, but once we get there I'll have to rest, the amount of chakra that would be used is vast, especially if I attempt to take everyone with me and if the Ace-Ops were to find us before I get back to full strength, the only one other than myself that would be able to take them on is Qrow." He then shook his head. "No, we stick with all of you going on the ship."

"What? Why?" Jaune asked.

"They only want me, I won't drag the rest of you into this and if you all don't get on board that ship tomorrow, they will know something is up." Itachi turned away from the group as he walked up the stairs. "Qrow, you were gone when we had discussed this, but I have a plan to stop her, come upstairs and I'll fill you in."

He didn't let them speak. They just watched him walk away from them as Qrow followed after.

Ruby shook her head. "I don't like this."

"He's trying to do everything by himself, again." Jaune said as Ruby nodded. "Well, as the leader of JNIR, we won't let him go through it all alone."

"Not anymore." Ren said.

"Not again." Nora stepped forward. "Even if I have to force him to let us go with him."

Jaune looked at RWBY. "Don't worry, just as he said, you guys will go on ship, but this time we'll make sure he gets to Atlas safely."

 **Next Day**

Team RWBY along with Qrow, Oscar and Miss Calavera had left the home some time ago. Itachi looked at his scroll as a message from Blake had arrived notifying him that they had made it to the Argus base. He looked at his teammates who nodded at him and as he was about to teleport them the ground shook and there were sounds of explosions, screams of terror and sorrow. The team ran out of the home and looked towards the Argus base as black smoke rose around it.

"Itachi!" Jaune called to him.

Itachi didn't have to think twice as he grabbed onto his team and disappeared into the vortex before appearing in front of Team RWBY and the others including Cordovin and her two guards, the expressions they wore were those of terror as some had their hands covering their mouths. Itachi turned around spotting a little girl with light purple hair, her clothes and skin had been burned. His eyes widened as he swiftly appeared in front of the girl as he knelt down and carefully took hold of her.

"Lillian...Lily, it's me, big brother Itachi..." She wasn't responding as he moved of a strand of hair away from her face, but he paused when he noticed he had left a smudge of red. He turned to see the palm of his hand, covered in a crimson red.

"Itachi...?" Blake walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened...?" He asked not letting go of the child. "T-The woman from yesterday...she burst into flames and imploded..." Oscar spoke up as Itachi stood, the child in his arms as he turned, everyone eyes widened seeing how his right eye was different as it was their first time taking notice of it.

He walked towards Cordovin and the two guards. "Have all available personnel help the people in town, make sure everyone is safe and attempt to calm them down or Grimm will be attracted." Itachi looked down at the woman, his glare piercing daggers into her. "Don't even try to give me some insolent remark, it's your job to defend and care for the people here in Argus, but instead you've been looking down on them...how about you show them that the Atlas military truly cares about the people of the city."

Cordovin nodded as she turned and faced the two guards who handed her a radio speaker. "Sound the alarms! Have all personnel head into town and assist the people! T-" They all turned to look at the sky as a swarm of flying grimm appeared above the water and forest. "Get some fighters in the air! This is our city and our people! Defend them at all cost! We are the Atlas Military!"

One of the twin guards walked up to Itachi holding his hands out. Itachi's eyes twitched but handed the dead body of the child over. "Keep her somewhere safe..."

"Yes sir!" The guard turned to head into the base.

Itachi turned to face the city, flames and smoke in different areas. "There's only one person I know that could cause this..." He looked at the group. "You said green hair and pale skin."

They nodded as they looked into his crimson and purple eyes. A look they had never seen on his face and in his eyes, rage. Rage that was not towards them or even the grimm, but to the woman with the dangerous ability.

"She's around Ruby's height, maybe even shorter." Weiss stated.

Blake nodded. "Her eyes, it was only for a second, but at Beacon, I saw them...they were a green jade color."

"Split up, one team focus on the town, the other focus on eliminating the grimm." Itachi ordered them as various poof of smoke, six more of him appeared around him. "Scatter."

Five had disappeared into the city faster then they could see as one jumped onto a ship that was flying by. "Ita-" Weiss called out but he ignored her and flash stepped away. "Itachi..."

"I'm worried too, Weiss...We're worried, but we have to let him go and we need to help in any way we can." Blake stated as Atlesian soldiers began to swarm out of the base and onto the streets as others were tasked to eliminate the grimm.

"How are we suppose to fight in the air?" Yang asked.

"We take a ship." Miss Calavera stated walking towards the base. "I can fly one of those pieces of junk...I think." They heard the caws of crows as they looked towards the city and saw a large number of crows flying around, seeming to look for something. "Seems he's serious about locating the one who caused this mess."

Qrow grunted. "Weiss, Ruby, Ren and Nora are with me and Miss Calavera, we're going to help with the grimm in the sky." He then looked at the rest. "The rest of you will head into the city and help out the citizens."

They didn't argue with him. This was one of the better choices he had made since learning about the truth. "Let's do this." Ruby said her weapon in hand and ready to use.

* * *

Itachi and his clones scoured the city for the woman. Along the way helping anyone who had been injured or needed assistance to the nearest and safest location set up by the Atlesian military. His crows had been used for both the purpose of finding injured citizens and finding the woman.

A crow landed on his shoulder and cawed as he looked up in the air as the swarm began to circle around a specific area. He swiftly made his way towards it as his clones appeared with him at the top of a building as they looked down a woman who fit the description was swatting the crows that dove down as they blew up shortly after they flew away.

That was all the evidence Itachi had needed. This was the woman he was searching for as he and his clones dropped into the alley, surrounding her as she widened her eyes and looked around.

"P-Please, help me!" She tried to act innocent. "People stated blowing up and then the grimm attacked a-" She hadn't finished as a clone grabbed onto her hand and bent her thumb all the way back. "Ahhh!" She screamed in pain as she held her hand. Then her eyes widened when she couldn't feel her other hand. She looked down and saw it laying on the ground as it had been cut off. "W-what are you doing?!" She screamed in anger.

"You need your hands to set off your explosions." Itachi stated and before she could retort. "Do not try to act innocent, I witnessed what you just did to my crows." Itachi looked at is clones who nodded and leaped away, heading back to help the public.

He walked up to her as she looked at him in horror. "S-Stop, please..." She began to crawl away from him. "I'm going to bleed out and die..."

She froze in place and slowly looked up in front of her, his menacing gaze looking down at her. "I will not let you die so easily." He grabbed the arm he had cut the hand off as his own hand began to emit black flames.

"W-What are you doing?" She shook her head as she began screaming. "STOP IT!"

"You don't seem to enjoy suffering, yet you enjoy making others suffer." Itachi removed his hand as he had cauterized her arm, stopping her from bleeding out. His Mangekyo spun rapidly. "Now this is when the true horror and pain begins."

* * *

Itachi returned to the Argus base, carrying the woman whose mind and spirit he had just broken. She kept muttering "Demon", "Devil", "Monster" and other things. A male Atlesian soldier ran up to him as Itachi dropped the woman on the cold hard floor.

"Put her in a holding cell, if she tries anything, cut the other hand off." Itachi looked down at the broken woman. "Even though I doubt she could do anything now."

He was about turn away but froze when she muttered three words. "A...dam...ki...tty...Schnee" He closed his eyes and searched for Blake's Aura as he found it in the forest. She was alone trying to fend off Adam by herself. She began to laugh at some point she had fixed her broken hand, but then her laughter turned into screams of pain as Itachi had removed her other hand, not bothering to seal it up and let her bleed.

"Cauterize it." Itachi ordered. "Slowly." The man nodded as he and another carried the woman away.

* * *

Blake was on the ground, Adam had revealed the SDC burned onto his face as he stood above her about to strike. "Tell me Blake, how does it feel to be alone?"

Adam was about to pierce her with his sword, but his wrist was caught. "I won't let you hurt her and if you attempt hurt her any further, I'll kill you." He kicked Adam in the stomach sending him crashing into a tree.

 **A/N: And another one down! Hope everyone is doing well and staying safe! Hope to see ya next time! Buh-Bye :D**

 **Question!- I've been thinking of doing another crossover other than Ruby. Which would be better, Infinite Stratos or Fire Force?!**

 **keybladelight- I made it to where he can activate it at will, but it does appear in his right eye, since Sasuke has it in his left.**

 **EpicLinkSam- Exactly! I don't know why people think because one is immortal, that there is no way for them to be defeated.**

 **Imperial Romance- Itachi just got his tomoe Rinnegan and hasn't used it much, so he wouldn't exactly know it's full strength. And I believe that even Sasuke is unable to use some of the paths, unlike Nagato.**

 **Halofan2117- Here it is! And thank you!**

 **barrera2009- Itachi v Adam is about to go down!**

 **silverhawk88- Almighty Push! Which he has used before.**

 **Kage-kitsune9001- This chapter had some "Uchiha Death glare" moments lol**

 **Mr. Haziq- He can, he just needs to wait for an opening. Though now that most know of his visual Jutsu, I'm sure Salem will avoid eye contact with him.**

 **razmire- Ozpin asked how to destroy Salem, but Itachi isn't trying to destroy her, sealing her away would keep her alive if he were to use the Totsuka Blade or locking her up with powerful seals. And yeah, he was trying to force Jinn out of his head.**

 **Guest- I'll see what I can do, maybe he'll live, maybe he won't. And thank you!**

 **Guest-Questioner- Congrats on catching up! The sickness theme gives tension/suspense I suppose. That and he's incredibly OP that even Kishimoto had to nerf him for the plot of Naruto. And yeah, I understand what you mean. Maybe my next crossover I'll leave out the sickness, like I did with my first(Different story).**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto or RWBY. You should all know this by now.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 31**

Itachi watched as Adam had recovered to his feet. He grabbed a scroll from his pouch as he opened it, letting chakra spill onto the scroll as a red blade appeared in Itachi's hand. He threw the Katana towards Adam as it pierced the tree, missing his head by less than an inch.

"I believe that belongs to you."

"Why would you-"

"I wish to reason with him." Itachi cut Blake off as she looked at him in question. "I know he's done much wrong, killing and hurting both human and Faunus, nearly killing you, Yang, Nanami and Isane, but he was twisted into the person he is now, he was hurt by both the Faunus and Humans." He motioned to the branding over his eye. "He may be redeemable."

"And if he can't be?" She asked him.

"If he is nonredeemable or attacks you, he will die." Itachi glanced over his shoulder. "To be honest, I do not wish to kill him, especially in front of you."

Blake walked up to his side and took hold of his hand. "If you're trying to ask me to leave, that won't happen." She smiled up at him. "I said I would always be by your side, didn't I?"

Adam watched them as he made his way back into the clearing. "You know, she made that exact promise to me once."

"That must have been when she saw the good in you, but you changed." Itachi released her hand as he grabbed his large blade from behind him. "If you had not gone down the wrong path, then she might have been at your side at this moment, rather than mine." He stabbed the weapon into the ground, twisting the handle, the blade itself began to split, revealing a sword inside the blade itself. Itachi pulled the sword out, the two large blade pieces staying in the ground.

"So the blade itself works as a sheath for that sword." Adam said watching Itachi closely noticing how his eyes had changed color for a minuscule of a second, but had reverted back.

"This sword is among the strongest in my arsenal, it is not something you can find on remnant as it is something I came into possession from a snake I sealed away." Itachi watched as Adam got into his stance. "You are someone who learns by crossing blades, so let us speak with our blades." He moved his arm in front of Blake, stopping her from advancing. "I will take care of him, you have already done enough." He said softly so that only she would hear.

Blake didn't know when, but Itachi was already halfway towards Adam who just begun to take a step. Adam widened his eyes as if on instinct he blocked a sword strike coming from his left. He narrowed his eyes as he attempted to push Itachi back , but couldn't as Itachi kept pressure on him with swift attacks that he could barely see as he kept stepping back closer to the ledge.

The two lunged at the other, their blades clashing twice before Adam swung his blade low at Itachi's feet, but Itachi had jumped and thrust his blade at Adams head. Adams eyes widened as he attempted to evade but was the sword had left a large cut on his cheek and the side of his neck. Adam swung his blade onto Itachi's in attempt to keep him from attacking, but was kicked in the head and sent crashing across the hard ground. He rolled a few times before evading a strike coming down at him, next thing he knew his back had hit the tree from before as he rolled out of the way when Itachi had struck the tree, cutting right through the thick trunk with ease. Adam looked to his side noticing Blake had not made a move as his eyes narrowed. Adam focused his aura into a single point before letting it erupt as he glared at Itachi who was still standing in the same spot from before.

'He figured out he was trapped in an illusion and was able to escape the genjutsu, good.'

"What do you hope to accomplish by using some cheap trick? By holding back?! And why are you so adamant that you think I can be redeemed?!" Itachi did not respond only making Adam more furious as his semblance had charged up. He swiftly ran up to Itachi who had made no move to dodge and released the energy wave at point blank, but his eyes widened and he began to sweat when Itachi took hold of the energy wave and crushed it in his hand. "What kind of monster are you?"

Itachi saw the look in his eyes, Fear. Something that should not have been able to happen so easily, just did in front of his eyes. Slicing through the energy wave or having taken the blast head on and receive some damage was one thing, but catching so much energy in ones bare hand and crushing it like nothing was not normal, it was impossible, yet Itachi had done it.

"Monster." Itachi said his hand coming down to his side. "You are the second person today that I has called me that, the first being that woman." Itachi watched him move is foot back. "Then again, I did dismember her hands, I broke her spirit and mind, that may just be what I am."

"That's not true!" Blake shouted her weapon in hand as she came around, cornering Adam. "You may have made wrong and bad decisions, but they had always been to bring peace, even if you were made to look evil."

Blake had made the mistake of taking her eyes off of Adam as he rushed at her, only a foot away, his sword held high ready to strike her down, she had raised her weapon to successfully block the attack but when Adam begun to bring his weapon down, Blake had been replaced with Itachi who caught the katana with his bare hand. Adam felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he looked down, Itachi's blade had pierced him. Adam dropped his katana as Itachi swiftly removed his blade, moving back not letting the splatter of blood stain his person.

Adam fell to his knees yet kept his eyes on Itachi, the sun shining brightly behind him, only the shadow of his figure visible. Adam looked up to his eyes, his own widening seeing the change from onyx to crimson.

"You have a choice to make, Adam."

Adam fell back, holding his wound. "Is he..."

"He's not dead yet." Itachi stated kneeling down next to him, placing two fingers on his forehead. "Whether he dies or not will be solely on him." Itachi grabbed Adams katana and placed it in his free hand, leaving a small note which Blake had failed to notice before standing as he began to walk away, the two large blade pieces returning to the sword, sheathing it and becoming the one large blade once more.

Blake looked at Adam who seemed to be in his own world. "Are we just going to leave him here?" Itachi stopped not looking back. "If he survives-"

"If he survives, then he will not harm anyone anymore." Blake was in thought for a few seconds as her eyes widened, next thing Itachi knew she was in front of him, pulling him down closer to her level as she looked straight into his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Blake let out a relieved sigh. "I thought you used that eye thing where you lose sight in one..." Itachi let out a small breath before giving her a small smile. She hadn't let go of him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight as she felt his arms wrap around her. "What's going to happen?"

"He will either bleed out, or he will side with me and be saved." He felt her loosen up as she moved to look at him. "I used a genjutsu on him, one that he can get out of at his level, but it will take him sometime to think."

Blake shook her head. "I meant about Atl-" They heard a two large roars as the birds from the forest flew away from the direction of Argus. "What was that?"

"Grimm, big ones." Itachi bit his finger and weaved through hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground, a large poof of smoke as Blake took a step back as a nevermore appeared. "I need you to take Blake and find the others, bring them towards the ship where Ren is." The nevermore looked at Itachi, tilting its head before pushing him slightly with its beak. Itachi chuckled as it pat its head. "Be a good girl." The nevermore looked at Blake before lowering its body for her to get on.

"T-This is...the nevermore that tried to eat you? Why is it here? How did you...?" She had many questions to ask but then she felt her feet come off the floor as Itachi grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up onto the nevermore. "Wait!" The nevermore began to move as Blake grabbed hold of its feathers as it slowly ascended off the ground. "What about you?!"

"I'll be there shortly." He told her as he watched her go before turning back towards Adam. "Will you die or live?"

* * *

Yang had regrouped with Jaune, and Oscar. "Has anyone seen Blake?"

"I thought she was with you?" Jaune told her.

"We got separated a-"

"Nevermore!" Oscar pointed into the sky above them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yang shouted as they readied for battle.

"Wait!"

They looked around. "Blake? Blake, where are you?!" Yang shouted.

"Up here!"

"D-Did I just hear right?" Jaune asked them.

"She just said she was up..." Oscar pointed up as their eyes widened when they saw Blake riding on the giant nevermore as it descended. "...there."

"Hurry up and get on, we have trouble!" Blake told them.

"Trouble?! You are riding a giant nevermore!" Jaune said motioning to the giant grimm "What's more troubling than that?!"

"That!" Blake pointed towards the ocean.

They turned around to face the large body of water seeing two Leviathans heading towards Argus as they had just broken through the defenses.

"Okay, that is definitely more troubling." Jaune stated "And how did we not notice them before?"

"I think we should get on the giant bird." Yang said taking hold of Oscar and jumping onto the Nevermore. "Where did you get..." Yang motioned at the nevermore.

"She's Itachi's." Blake told her.

"She?" Blake nodded. "Of course she's Itachi's, who else can tame a grimm..." Yang massaged her temples before looking down at Jaune. "You coming or what?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Umm, I don't know how I feel about riding a-" The nevermore screeched as it flapped its wings and began to ascend but not before grabbing Jaune in its talons by his hoodie. "Ahh!" Jaune looked down, the ground getting further and further away as he wrapped his arms around its talons. "Don't drop me!"

* * *

"Ahhh!"

"Do ya'll hear that?" Weiss asked

"It sounds like..." Ren looked out of the Manta ship they were currently on.

"Jaune!" Nora shouted her head peaking out the manta. "AND GIANT NEVERMORE!"

The nevermore tossed Jaune into the ship as it flew next to it before lowering itself down so they could see the other.

"How are you on a giant nevermore?" Ruby asked the group.

"Itachi's." They said in unison, jumping into the manta before the nevermore stretched it's wings, falling back as they watched it catch Itachi's clone who had dropped down from fighting the other flying grimm.

Qrow chuckled. "That kid never seems to surprise me."

"Not wanting to worry anyone, but the Leviathans are attacking again!" Miss Calavera said as they watched the giant grimm charged up their breath attack.

"We have to do something!"

Their eyes widened when the nevermore flew into the Leviathans path as the original Itachi appeared next to his clone in a swirling vortex as the grimm fired their attacks, the two Itachis held their arms out.

 **Almighty Push!**

They watched as some invisible force surrounded the two, blocking the breath attack from hitting they city.

"How many power ups did your boyfriend get?!" Yang questioned the two girls.

The attack began to fade as the clone dispel itself as the nevermore flew Itachi towards the manta ship the others were on. "We need to separate the two, I'll take the one nearest to the city, you take the other."

"How are we suppose to do that?!" Nora asked.

Itachi looked at Ruby. "You can do it, I know it. Plus, you will have some back up."

"Back up?" Miss Calavera said as then a voice began to transmit through the communications system. "You have got to be kidding me."

"No time to whine, just take what is given."

Miss Calavera rolled her eyes as she grabbed the hand mic. "As much as I hate to say this, We are going to need a little bit of time, if you could buy us some, that would be great, Cordo."

 _Cordovin appeared around the side of a cliff in a giant robot. "And how great it feels to have you beg for help."_

Miss Calavera was about to call her out, but Ruby took the hand mic from her. "We just need a little time so we can immobilize, then you can finish it off."

 _"And the other?"_

"Itachi is going to deal with it." Ruby said turning to see Itachi.

 _"And how does he plan to do that?!"_

"Trust him on this one."

Itachi nodded as he looked at Weiss. "Weiss, use your summoning to fly Ruby in front of the Leviathan." Weiss nodded as he turned back to Ruby. "You did it at Beacon and you did it back at the farm, I believe you can you do it again." Ruby nodded.

Itachi flew away from the team as he had the nevermore gain one of the Leviathans attention as it began to follow it. The nevermore flew close to the water as Itachi patted its head before it dispelled and returned back to its own world.

Itachi landed on the water as it looked up at the towering Leviathan. To it he seemed like nothing more but a mere ant at its feet. Itachi unrolled a scroll, applying chakra to it as the Divine Axe Rhitta appeared in his hand, leaning on his shoulder. Itachi was now able to carry it without using his semblance, but he knew he needed the unlimited power from his semblance.

Black flames began to dance on his body, his smile grew wider, his eyes burned as the flames formed around them, his hair seemed to look like they were the flames itself. Steam was coming from under his feet. The heat from his flames and the water collided, had this been a lake and not the ocean, he would've dried the body of water up.

The Leviathan roared, firing it's breath attack at him which he took head on, but when the steam faded Itachi was still standing on the water unscathed. "Is this the best you can do?" Itachi brought the axe down under the water. "It's my turn now." He swung the axe upwards as the grimm began to split in half before it began to turn to ashes, but then time began to slow next thing he knew, his body did not wish to move. He narrowed his eyes seeing Jinn through the split Leviathan as she spoke with Ruby. Itachi forcibly began to move his body in the stopped time as Jinn looked back at him.

 **"Impossible."**

Itachi jumped above the Leviathan he had just defeated and landed on its head. "Impossible does not apply to me."

"Itachi!" Ruby smiled "Watch me."

Itachi leaped towards her, passing next to Jinn who had still not come to terms that someone had infiltrated her time space. Itachi landed on the summoning Ruby was on, deactivating his semblance. "Do it."

When Jinn disappeared, time began to flow again and Ruby was able to petrify the Leviathan. Ruby looked up at Itachi a bright smile on her face as it had faded into shock when the Leviathans head began to move an undo the petrification.

"I'll take it from..." Cordovin had rushed in about to strike the Leviathan and ending it, but they noticed it began to split through the middle. "...here?"

The Leviathan roared as it had been cut in half and became ashes. Ruby looked up at Itachi who simply shrugged. "Maybe I put too much power into defeating the other one." Ruby giggled and playfully punched him in the arm.

Cordovin stopped in front of the two, opening the mecha to show herself. "The Atlas Military can handle the stragglers." She looked at Itachi. "You are in for an unpleasant welcome by a certain group when you arrive in Atlas."

Itachi nodded. "I know." Cordovin rose a brow in question. "I have my contacts in Atlas. It would be appreciated if you put in your report that I did leave with the group." Cordovin slowly nodded.

"Anything else?" Cordovin asked.

"I will be taking the woman." Itachi made two clones, one jumped off Weiss' summoning as the other jumped onto the shoulder of the Mecha. "I will leave a clone to help, as well for it to properly give Viola and Lily, a burial." Cordovin nodded once more, her eyes lingering at the clone that was heading into the base. "I have my use for her, and do not worry, I will tell Ironwood you are due credit for protecting the people and having a part in the targets capture."

"Very well." Cordovin shut the mecha as she ran towards the straggling grimm.

* * *

"Itachi." Ruby said, standing near the front of the ship on their way to Atlas. "What are you planning to do with the woman who caused all this? You had a clone collect her, Why?"

All but Miss Calavera and Qrow turned to look at him. "Atlas thinks they can use me to attain their greedy hands on my power, so I will show them what happens when an unknown substance of energy enters a body unfit for it."

"What exactly happens?" Blake asked.

Itachi had been leaning near the rear, his arms crossed as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "The body is unable to contain such power, causing it to go berserk, destroying the person inside out before they implode."

"Kid, you're talking about sacrificing someone." Qrow spoke up turning to look around the seat.

"In the time I have been chasing her, she has killed hundreds, more before that." Itachi looked at Qrow. "Who really knows how many and yet she always managed to escape, because no one knew what she looked like, even I thought she was a male at first, until you guys ran into her that night." Itachi gripped his arm tightly. "Then she came close to killing Blake, Yang, Nanami and Isane. She must have thought that because I didn't catch her at Beacon, that she could simply do what she wishes in Argus, thinking that I would not find and stop her after what she had done to the city, to the people, to Viola and Lily who had lost their parents in an explosion years ago, and not only for the child to witness her own sister the only family she had left, implode in front of her, but also die from the explosion itself." Itachi looked down his hands had balled into fists before two hands rested on his arms. "I'm sorry if at the moment I do not care about using her as an example, to show those who want me on some table hooked up to machines and needles poking into my flesh, that this power is not theirs to take or control!"

Qrow nodded. "I'm not trying to make you seem like the bad guy, I apologize."

"So there isn't any way to harness that power for themselves, right?" Nora asked.

"Not the way they are trying to do it." Itachi sighed as he calmed down, finally looking at the two girls at his sides. "The only way for someone in this world to attain power like mine, is for a child to be born with it."

"Your child." Ren stated as Itachi nodded. "It would have both types of power, from here and your world." Ren had looked at the girls beside Itachi. Weiss was redder than a tomato, while Blake was blushing madly at the thought of having Itachi's children.

"Even then, there is no way in hell that I would let anyone use my children for their personal gain of power." Itachi rose his hand as black flames danced on his palm.

"We won't let that happen either!" Ruby grinned giving him a thumbs up. "They aren't getting a hold of our nieces or nephews!"

"Yeah!" Yang pumped her fist. "We won't let anyone hurt our family." She looked at Weiss and Blake with a smirk.

"W-Who are you insinuating the mother will be?!" Weiss shouted her face having grown a darker shade of red.

"Well who else? Blake and you of course, Ice Queen." Nora laughed

"Well there's Rossa from Atlas Academy." Jaune said.

"I heard Coco say he was hot." Yang commented.

"There's nearly every girl that went to Beacon." Nora pointed out.

"There was the girl from the hot springs." Ren noted.

"The kid has fangirls everywhere." Qrow pointed out as he showed them his scroll. "They even have their own websites and clubs. Then once he revealed himself to be Reaper, the amount of people joining these clubs and sites skyrocketed. Woman around Ruby's age up to middle aged woman and some even older."

Itachi groaned. "So he basically has many options." Ruby stated.

The ship began to turn cold as they looked at Weiss whom smiled. "Would you be as kind to send me the links to these...clubs and sites..."

Qrow blinked. "Uh, yeah, sure."

Miss Calavera laughed lightly. "How do you know of these sites anyway?" She asked Qrow.

They all looked at Qrow as he sighed. "The Ice Queen was looking into him." They turned to look at Weiss. "No, not her, the other Ice Queen, her older sister."

Weiss blinked. "WHAT?!" She shouted. "What is Winter doing with these groups?!"

Qrow shook his head. "Don't worry, she's not trying to take him from you, it's more like she wanted to look into him and she found these sites." Qrow looked at Itachi. "There is some serious stuff and nutcases on here, Cult of Reaper, Itachi's lovers, Itachi's future playthings, Itachi can do whatever he wants with me whenever he wants..." Qrow began scrolling down as he slammed his scroll face down. "There's even some explicit artwork and doujinshi made about you."

"Oh! Let me see!" Nora said grabbing the scroll as she scrolled down, and paused as she began blinking. "Oh my..."

Ren rose a brow and leaned over. "..."

Jaune caught a glimpse as he smacked the scroll as it landed on Yangs lap. "Oh come on, what's so-" Yang blinked a few times as she kept scrolling down. "Oh, these are good...gold! Is the size comparison the same?"

"Hey! Will you stop looking at that stuff on my scroll!" Qrow told his niece.

Blake leaned down over Yang. "I would also like links to these, um...sites...and no...Itachi's is bigger..." Blake paused Yang whose eyes had widened like saucers as she clicked on a story and she began to skim it. "Definitely need a link."

Yang smirked as her gaze had moved lower. "You know, you could use this material to base what you will do next." Yang winked at them. "Which reminds me, you also wrote those Icha Icha books, right?"

Everyone paused and looked at him. "That was you?!" Miss Calavera shouted from the pilot seat. "You need to give me an autograph!"

Itachi coughed. "My eyes are up here." He looked at Yang who kept smirking. "I did not come up with them, Jiraiya, one of the three legendary sannin from my world was the writer, I simply brought the story into this world, for I needed the money."

"Closet perv." Yang smiled.

Itachi's eye twitched. "Icha Icha?" Ruby questioned.

"Sorry sis, you are still too young." Yang stated.

"I am 16! I am old enough to know this stuff!" Ruby shouted. "If not now then when?!"

"When you're 30." Itachi stated as Yang nodded in agreement. "And no boys til then either!"

Ruby groaned. "You two sound like dad!"

Qrow sighed. "May I have my scroll back now?" Blake looked up at him and nodded slowly as she passed him his scroll. "Now, if you've never seen Atlas in person before, you don't want to miss this."

Most of the group walked towards the front as the others looked through the window on the side as Itachi stayed in the back.

"You know, you make the trip up to Atlas over and over, but you never get used to that view." Miss Calavera said.

"Weiss, what is it?" Ruby asked her teammate.

They all looked up to where Weiss was looking. "The Atlas air fleet. I knew all of our ships were called back, but..."

Itachi had caught interest as he walked up behind Weiss and looked up. "They are set up as if they are expecting an attack." Weiss gulped as she leaned back into Itachi.

 _Manta 5-1. Welcome home._

"It's time." Itachi stated placing a hand on Weiss' shoulder before moving away. "Keep course to Atlas, I will meet with you all later."

"Wait, I thought you were coming with us now that you can prove that it's bad to try and use your power?" Yang said as they looked at him.

"I have to meet with Wendy and Pietro first, we have to make sure they can gather believable and scientific evidence to support me."

"Pietro?" Ruby questioned.

"He's the scientist that helps me with my eye." Miss Calavera

Blake nodded as Weiss tugged slightly on his vest, straightening it out. "Just make sure you come back to us safely." She whispered. Itachi smiled and gently poked her forehead. He didn't say a word, stepping back away from her before disappearing in a vortex as Weiss pursed her lips. "You could've said something...idiot." She whispered.

"He'll be fine." Qrow told the girl.

"I know, but it just makes me feel at ease if he tells me..." Weiss stated as she turned to look back at Atlas.

"No matter how powerful, intelligent and at times emotionally detached Itachi may seem, he is human." Ren was saying as some turned to him. "He still has feelings, it could be that he still feels betrayed and has put up an invisible wall between you two." Weiss looked down, her hand gripping her arm.

"Ren!" Nora whispered, elbowing the boy in the stomach. "Apologize."

"No, he's right." Weiss said, bringing her head up as she looked over at Mantle. "I promised I would be by his side no matter what, that I would always be there for him. Yet all I've done is push him away, giving him the cold shoulder at times..."

"He understands." Qrow stated as they drew closer to Atlas. "Just give it some time."

Blake nodded. "He loves you, he always will." Blake told Weiss, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He's just waiting patiently, for you to decide the future."

 **And there we go! I apologize about the long wait, but with everything being, well you know how it is right now. We have been getting pretty slammed at work and I've come home even more tired then the usual, it's worse then the holiday season. Well, they have made it to Atlas!  
**

 **Cyan-Snake- Exactly. Itachi is not one who needs help when it comes to battle.**

 **F.M.D- Ace-Ops make their appearance next chapter! And why is it that Itachi always has some type of council trying to use him?!**

 **Mr. Haziq- Yes. It's like Sasuke's but in the opposite eye. And Itachi can turn it off and on at will.**

 **Halofan2117- Sorry for the wait! And here it is!**

 **keybladelight- Itachi's goal isn't to kill Adam, but to save him and bring him to his side, but that all depends on what Adam will end up choosing.**

 **Setsuna Rizky- Thank you bro! I agree with everything you just typed! And don't worry, your English was perfectly fine. And yes, it would be great to see Itachi deal with hordes of Fangirls again XD Though I'm trying to decide whether to have Ichika stay in the universe or simply replace him with Itachi. The main pairing would be ItachixCharlotte with some side action, especially including Tatenashi. Fire Force would be great, especially with the type of flame powers I would give him. If I had to pick someone for him in that universe it would definitely be Maki. Lately I've been thinking even more about adding Itachi into the Date A Live universe!**

 **Rio Skyron- Yes!**

 **Kage-kitsune9001- Yes, yes she is.**

 **HighPaladinRin- Well Itachi is the one who stands at the pinnacle of all races in this universe. XD**

 **razmire- Nope, not a chance.**

 **Uday Sra- Thank you.**

 **VoidKiller- I've read most Itachi crossover fics, if they catch my eye. I'm always hoping for new ones to be posted so I can add them to my reading list lol And thank you for taking time to read this one, hopefully you are enjoying it so far! And which fic was deleted if I may ask? It may be one that I have read, and enjoyed, if it is then that would be sad :( Any good fic being taken down is pretty sad.**


End file.
